


Their Little Family

by ghostwhispererfangirl



Series: TLF Universes [4]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: America, Big family, Comfort, F/M, Family, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Grief, Growing Family, Growing Old Together, High School, Loss, Love, Marriage, Modern, Old Love, Pain, Pregnancy, Teen Angst, Traditions, True Love, Visions, Young Love, boy troubles, east coast, family au, grandview, sibling rivlarly, suprnatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 123
Words: 309,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/pseuds/ghostwhispererfangirl
Summary: Melinda, Jim, and everyone in between. A series of sporadic one-shots. May contain some spoilers to certain story-lines throughout the show. *rated m for some chapters with sexual content*





	1. Having Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



**A/N: Hello Everyone! This will be a series of sporadic one-shots. It may contain some spoilers to certain story lines throughout the show. The first chapter is meant to be set around the middle of season three, meaning the year is 2008. It is canon with all of the events from seasons 1 through the beginning of mostly 4, but I have always hated that the writers decided to kill Jim off. Even if the story line was amazing and definitely worth it, Jim does not die in this story and it differs from the show from there on.**

**UPDATE 03/17/2018: WOW! It's been three years since I first published this story on fanfiction.net! I thought it was time to update my archive account and fix this story up. I will mainly be posting on archive now, but will update my stories on fanfic for those who read through there still :) My oh my do years pass without you really knowing haha. To think of back then, I was a sophomore in high school and I would have never thought I'd be still writing it in college presently, let alone have over one hundred chapters! I thought it was about time for me to comb through this whole series and edit the little mistakes I've noticed over the years. One of them being that I never named or addressed the miscarriage Melinda had in this chapter more than a few more times throughout the story. I thought it was time I came and fixed the name part. I picked Parker partly because it's my last name, but also because I love it for a boy's name and I will never name my son that for the fact that it's my maiden name.** **Moving on, I'd like to address how thankful I am for each and every one of my readers, silent or not. I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my stories. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I hope you've enjoyed them as much as I've enjoyed writing them all for you.** **Lots of love and I hope you all e** **njoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

******** Melinda laid there on the exam table, breathing as her hands cradled her stomach, like she would the baby within. She had grown larger than she had expected, for being twenty weeks. Her stomach was swollen to about the size of a large watermelon, much like much of the rest of her body. Her ankles swell too, but only after long periods of walking.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait," she sighed, continuing to look at the ceiling. "I don't see how a concussion test will help. I didn't even hit my head."

"It shouldn't be much longer. You know they are just taking every precaution because you're pregnant. That's their job, honey." Jim reassured her, his voice scratchy. There was a slight pause as he cleared his throat before he spoke again. "There could've been a complication with the machinery."

She nodded, moving her right hand to his, squeezing it. His hand brought hers to his lips for a reassuring kiss that made her worries ease for a moment before they came back.

There was only so much he could do.

"Jim," she muttered, looking over at him. "I can't shake this feeling of dread."

"I know baby," he told her, squeezing her hand. "I know."

"I can't lose another baby Jim." She spoke softly, closing her eyes as tears ran down the sides of her face. "I just can't."

Jim stood from the chair he was sitting in, taking a step closer to her before he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He reached up with his thumb to wipe a fallen tear. He leaned over her, in an attempt to hug her, but it was short lived. The door opened and the doctor interrupted him.  He pulled back and sat down, crossing his fidgeting leg. He was getting anxious too.

"Sorry for taking so long you two," Dr. Carr said, closing the door behind her. "There was a problem with the machine."

"See, I told you." He gloated as she sat up, rolling her eyes at him.

"Rejoice all you want," she sighed, looking over at him with a stern look. "I was just worried."

There was a moment of silence as Dr. Carr logged into the computer, entering a few things before she turned around, grabbing the file from the table.  "Alright, let's take a look at your concussion test results." Dr. Carr said, opening the chart. "You suffered a minor fall, correct?"

"Yes. I slipped on some ice this morning," she explained, for what seemed like the millionth time today. "I fell on my side."

"Your results for a concussion are negative," Dr. Carr said, closing the file. "So we can move on and see how this baby of yours is doing."

"Oh good," she sighed, lying back. "I was hoping you'd say that."

If Melinda was being honest, she was hoping that she'd tell her if her child was okay. Not that anything in her chart would be able to tell her that, but she'd hoped.  This whole day had just been terrible. She wanted it to be over with. For it to have never happened.

Why hadn't she been more careful when she got out of the damn car?

"Okay," Dr. Carr sighed, turning a machine on before she grabbed herself a pair of gloves. She grabbed the wand and jelly, smiling. "You know the drill."

"I do," she said, sliding her shirt up and over her stomach.

Dr. Carr squirted a drop of the blue jelly onto her abdomen, bringing the wand to it and sliding around.

She knew the moment she didn't hear the heartbeat that something was wrong. Without fail, her child's heartbeat would fill the room every time the wand touched her stomach. What was different this time?  Dr. Carr investigated slowly, moving the wand around her stomach in tight circles. She'd grown too sad to stare at the monitor and looked to the ceiling again. She counted the squares of the office like ceiling, breathing with each number she said in her head, trying to grasp onto something as if her whole world hadn't stopped.

She knew the second she'd fallen something wasn't right. Not only had the baby stopped kicking, like he or she had been doing all morning, but it was like the life got sucked out of me.

Jim spoke first, breaking the silence. "What can you tell us doc? Is the baby okay?"

A moment later, the doctor turned the machine off, using her gloves to wipe the jelly from Melinda's stomach and the wand before discarding of them. The doctor sighed, turning her stool to face the couple.

"I'm very sorry," Dr. Carr spoke slowly, almost as if she was still deciding her words. "Your son didn't survive the fall."

"Son?" She asked.

"I thought it would give you peace to know. I'll give you both some time and then we can talk about where to go from here." The doctor explained before she turned to leave.

The minute the door closed, Melinda crumbled, her sobs taking over her.

Jim's mouth opened a little as he stood, but he was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? He took a deep breath. When he exhaled, a loud sigh came forth, evidence of his pent up fears being revealed.

She startled at the sound, her eyes hands going up to wipe her tears away. "I'm so sorry," she said, her face twisting into sorrow again. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been in such a hurry."

He shook his head, moving to pick her up, doing so and sitting back into the chair. He held her to his chest as she cried, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Melinda, it's not your fault."

She couldn't think that. If anything, he was at fault. He should've opened the damn door for her. He should've helped her, like he usually did. What had he been doing instead? He couldn't even remember.

"We were going to have a son," she looked up at him, a small smile somehow adorning her face. "You were right."

"I was," he chuckled, enjoying the moment of enlightenment. "We should give him a name."

"I've always liked the name Parker," she said softly.

"That's nice. I like it." He nodded and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a short kiss as he pulled her closer, her head lying on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Jim," she whispered, holding him close as she grieved their son. She didn't know what she would do without him here. He was holding her together right now. His strong arms wrapping around her and his lips pressing into her forehead. "I don't what I would do without you. I don't."

He only held her tighter, whispering into her hair how much he loved her. How would try again. They would try again. They would.


	2. A Normal Day

**A/N: Is it a normal day is Melinda doesn't see a ghost? Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

**** It had been quieter than usual in the spirit world; not many ghosts. None that talked to her anyway.

Maybe they were being considerate? Oh hell, what was she even thinking? Spirits were never considerate. They always came at the absolute wrong moment.

"Mel? I'm home," Jim said, walking through the front door.

"Hey you," she replied as she looked up from her hands, smiling at her husband. "How was work?"

She resumed the task she'd begun and continued to chop the fresh carrots she'd bought at the market earlier. Once finished, she emptied the sliced vegetable pieces into a simmering pot.

"Busy, like always." He said, setting his EMT bag by the door. "You know how it can get once the roads start to get icy."

"Lots of late nights," she nodded, remembering when he was a rookie paramedic.

"What's for dinner?" There was a rustling noise before he turned toward the kitchen, a bouquet of flowers in his grasp.

He held them out to her, as she moved from behind the island to where he was, taking them from him.

"For me?" She asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"For you," he answered, nodding to her.

Slowly, inexorably, he pressed his lips to hers. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth so warm, the caress of his lips soft. Warmth radiated from wherever his lips touched her, slowly spreading through the rest of her.

"They're beautiful," she said as he pulled back, going to the pot on the stove. "Can you start chopping the celery?" She opened the fridge and grabbed the fresh stocks, handing them to him. "I volunteered to make a soup for the pot luck at the community center tonight. I have to drop it by before six."

"And here I was believing all this time that you had no cooking abilities," He tsked, waving his finger at her.

"I can follow recipes you know," she rolled her eyes, grabbing the kitchen sheers and walking over to the garbage. She began to cut down each roses stem before she gathered all of the flowers together and brought them to the empty vase on the dining room table. "What happened to your double shift?"

"Ramirez is covering for me," he said, beginning to chop the celery.

"Ah, I knew I liked Ramirez." She said, sitting down on a stool by the island.

"Yeah, I covered for him last month when he had a hot date." He said, clearing the cutting board of the celery stock he finished chopping, grabbing a fresh one. "So he's just returning the favor."

"So, you've got a hot date?" She laughed, rolling her eyes at him again. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Well I do," he paused, looking up. "If you say yes."

She sighed, sitting back into the stool. She hadn't planned on going out. All she'd wanted to do was make this damn soup for the pot luck and watch the latest recorded soap opera on the DVR with a large glass of wine and pint of ice cream.

"Hear me out," he said, starting to chop again. "Between my double shifts and your... double career, you and I never get to spend the night out. Alone."

She shrugged, grabbing the newspaper off the far side of the island, unamused by his offer.

She really didn't want to go out in the cold.

"I think I'm gonna have to take a rain-check," she muttered, looking up from the crossword she'd started earlier. "The couch already has my name on it. As does the newest episode of General Hospital and a pint of ice cream."

"You can do that any night," he said, clearing the cutting board again. "All I'm asking is for one night with my wife. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she looked up at him, finding an melodramatic pout looking right back at her. "Oh don't look at me like that. It's cold out. Maybe I just want to have a night in."

"Please?" He asked, a well know smirk spreading across his face and coaxing a red tint to her cheek.

There was something about Jim that made her feel so warm inside. He woke the pure side of her, the best side, all the facets of herself that only require love to be healthy and whole. She was not simply in love with this man, but truly smitten.

She exhaled, sliding herself off the stool and standing upright. "Well, I've got a hot date..." She tousled her hair, her eyebrows raising with excitement. "What am I gonna wear?" She dashed from the room in a fit of giggles, running up the stairs. "Just remember we have to bring that soup the community center first!"


	3. Fifth Date

**A/N: A little insight to Melinda and Jim's earlier relationship... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

"Andrea!"

Melinda was staring at herself in what was her fourth outfit change before her date arrived. She couldn't make up her mind.

What was she going to wear? SHe had to wear something perfect. It wasn't just some date. It was a date with Jim. Her Jim.

"What do you think?" She asked her friend.

"You look beautiful, Melinda." Andrea smiled, walking into the bedroom. "He's crazy if he doesn't think that."

"Really?" She asked, looking over the outfit.

Her first outfit had been a summer dress, but she couldn't find the right cover-up to go with it. It was a little chilly out and he'd talked about wanting to walk around after their movie.

Her second was a skirt and a blouse, but it made her feel like she was a single mom and had changed before Andrea even got a chance to see it on her.

The third was Andrea's outfit of choice was a nude bandage dress, one that showed off everything she had going for her. It wasn't a dress you wore if you didn't want to be stared at all night. Not that she didn't mind feeling Jim's eyes all over her, she loved it when she could feel them on her.

The last outfit was her favorite and the most comfortable. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans and white top, paired with her favorite pair of wedges and hoop earrings.

"Really," Andrea smiled. "Jim will think you look beautiful in anything. Stop acting like this is your first date."

"It's only our fifth date Andrea," she sighed. "It's not like he's proposed. We aren't officially dating or anything. He hasn't said anything to me about that yet."

"Breathe Mel," her best friend chided. "In with the good air and out with the bad. Go sit down on the couch and finish the glass of wine you started earlier. You'll feel better once he's here."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous Andrea." She sighed, smiling. "Everything is just so much different when I'm with him. I feel like I could tell him everything and he'd believe me," she explained, turning the light off as they walked to the living room, both sitting on the couch. "It's like we're the only people in the room sometimes."

"You're telling him tonight aren't you?" Andrea reached for her glass of wine, taking a sip. She knew this was more than just nerves about Jim. There had to of been something behind the outfit changes. "Oh Mel... just breathe."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." She said, shrugging. "It's been almost three months since our first date and he hasn't gotten sick of me yet. There's just this overwhelming feel of comfort when I'm with him. Isn't better to tell him now then to wait and get my heart broken again?"

"Yeah, I guess, but either way you're still getting hurt." Andrea sighed, finishing her glass of wine as she stood up. There was a light knock on the door as Andrea made it to the sink, washing her glass out. "Want me to get it?"

"I got it," she said, standing up. "Wait up for me?"

"I always do," Andrea rolled her eyes. "Have fun and you better tell me everything."

"I will. Not like I can keep anything for you anyway," she winked, grabbing her purse from the floor. "See you later." She took another breath as he knocked again, promptly opening the door before he finished.

"Hey," Jim grinned, hands in his pockets. He was standing there in blue button-up and pair of jeans, a leather jacket also. Her knees nearly gave out, but Andrea pushed her forward. "You look nice."

"Hi. Thank you," she breathed and then waved off Andrea, pulling the door closed as she stepped out into the hall. "You look particularly dapper."

"Isn't that my line?" He laughed, sliding his hand into hers as they walked down the hallway together.

"I supposed it usually is, but how was your day?" She asked as he pressed the button for the elevator

"Uneventful. I worked," he shrugged, smiling at her. "I had to sit through a lot of different training meetings today. How was yours?"

"I had a lot of faxing to do," she sighed. "And it's not the funnest task when the fax machine despises you. I ended up having to ask one of the associates at the firm for help and he wasn't to happy to lend a hand. It was a very long day. I'm glad to spending my time with you now, it always makes my day better."

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and they stepped inside. It was rather crowded, for seven o'clock on a Tuesday. She'd tucked herself inside his arms to avoid feeling claustrophobic. There was just something different about being in Jim's arms. She felt his hand as it brushed up and down her forearm, his fingers tracing invisible patterns.

The doors opened soon, everyone filing out. They waited, being the last to leave before he led her to his truck.

"I'm glad you called," she smiled at him as he opened the passenger door. "I was looking at a boring night tonight."

"Me too," he said, helping her up. He really did need to get that step fixed. "I'm glad I called too."

"Aren't you going to shut the door?" She asked as he continued to stand there. "It's kind of cold."

"I wanted to do this first," he said and bent down, quickly capturing her lips in a delightful kiss.

It was warm, and his lips were soft. Passion burned within the kiss, desire in it too. Their eyes were closed, both of them savoring the moment. His arms wrapped around her waist as her fingers intertwined with his hair.

Who knew? Maybe fairy-tales really did come true.


	4. Their First Born

She was supposed to be a August baby.

 

That was the due date- August 1st. It was what the doctor had assured them on multiple occasions, anyway. And yet, here it was July 18th and Melinda was hunched over the sofa as a contraction ripped through her body. But going into early labor wasn't her only problem. Her husband was nowhere to be found.

 

Leave it to Jim to not answer his phone on the day of their first child's birth.

 

"Oh God," Melinda hissed as the beginnings of a fresh contraction rippled through her lower back.

 

"Mel, that's eight minutes apart," Delia warned, checking her watch. "It's time. We really should to get you to the hospital."

 

"No," she gritted through her teeth. "I need Jim."

 

The pain was too consuming to say anything more. But she was fine. She had plenty of time yet.

 

Delia huffed exasperatedly and reached for her cellphone for the umpteenth time. Just like each call before, it rang several times, but there was no answer on the other end. At the sound of the beep, she left what must be her tenth voicemail.

 

"I swear to god, Jim Clancy, your wife is in labor and if you don't answer your phone, I will personally hunt you down and drag you here by your hair!" She slammed her finger on the "End Call" button and threw the phone on the couch.

 

"It's probably the rain, Delia. It's interfering with reception," she said through panting breaths as the pain died down. "He's just grocery shopping. You know how long he can be, sometimes."

 

"All the more reason to leave now. Who knows how long it's going to take to drive in this all this rain." Delia tried reasoning, but she shook her head again.

 

She couldn't leave now. Jim wasn't here. The crib wasn't even set up yet, most of the gifts she'd received at her baby shower last were still in boxes. Nothing was ready.

 

She wasn't ready.

 

"10 minutes," Delia said, standing up. "I'm giving you ten minutes, and if Jim doesn't call in that time, I'll wrestle you into the car myself." The look on Delia's face was shockingly stern for her best friend. Melinda knew she'd make good on the threat and prayed that Jim would call. "Ned, sweetie. I need you to get your rain boots on."

 

The little boy had been coloring for most of the last hour, determined to draw the baby its first picture.

 

"I'm almost done," the little boy muttered and grabbed a fresh crayon, settling for purple since Melinda and Jim were having a baby girl. "There. Do you think she'll like it?" Ned scrabbled to his feet, holding the picture out to Melinda, who'd since sit back down on the couch.

 

"I'm sure she'll love it." She smiled at the little boy, hugging him, ruffling his curls. He was such a sweet boy. "Thank you for drawing such a beautiful picture sweetie."

 

Ned nodded and scurried over to the door, pulling on his rain boots before letting his mother put his coat on. Delia was already ready to walk out the door, grabbing Melinda's packed hospital bag that they'd readied earlier.

 

"I'll be back," Delia said to her. "Try and call Jim again."

 

She was already pressing her phone to her ear.

Meanwhile, Jim waded through the sea of people doing their grocery shopping. He had gotten everything Melinda had put on the list, but he figured while he was here he should pick up a few other things. Her pregnancy had been rough on Melinda lately and she deserved some of her favorite comfort foods.

 

By the time he made it through the line to the checkout, he'd been in the store for over two hours. He was loading groceries into the car when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see his phone screen lit up with many notifications. 20 missed calls from Delia. 2 from Melinda. Why hadn't his phone buzzed until now?

 

He clicked on the most recent voicemail.

 

Melinda's hysterical voice was on the other end. When he heard the words "I'm in labor you son of a bitch," the carton of milk slipped from his grasp and split open when it hit the concrete, spilling over his shoes. "We're about to leave for the hospital. Please, please call me back."

 

Shaking the sticky mess off his shoes, he climbed into the truck and sped out of the parking lot. There was no way in hell he was missing the birth of his child over some stupid groceries.

"Delia, slow down!" The roads were slicker than ever with the increasing rainstorm. There was hardly ten feet of visibility in front of them. "I'm not going to give birth in your car. Just go the speed limit. It's Grandview for God's sake."

 

Another contraction hit her just then, leaving her words there as she grasped the armrest.

 

"They're getting stronger," she moaned, clenching her teeth.

 

"I know they are, just hang in there," Delia said, extending a hand to rub her friend's back. "We'll be there soon. Take deep breaths and try to breathe through them."

 

"Jim hasn't called me back," she panted, yelling as the contraction burned through her. "I can't do this without him... he'd never forgive me."

 

Delia hesitated. "He still hasn't called, but if I know Jim, he's killing himself to be there for you and the baby. He'll be there. Let's just focus on getting you there in one piece, okay?"

 

Melinda nodded as the contraction started to lessen in its strength, releasing the breath she'd been holding.

Jim slammed his hand on the horn.

 

"Move!" he yelled, fully aware that the person in the car in front of him had no chance of hearing him.

 

Not that the little old lady could hear anyway. True, the roads were terrible with all this rain, but that didn't mean grandma couldn't speed it up a little. He tried, yet again, to call Delia and Melinda to no avail. 

  
  


Both of their cells kept going straight to voicemail. He supposed it must be the storm knocking out cell towers. He punched the horn again in frustration.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, he swerved around the old lady and gunned it. Almost immediately, one of his tires hit a particularly slippery patch and he skidded down the road for several heart- stopping seconds before he could gain back control the vehicle. His heart pounded wildly, pumping a hearty dose of relief through his veins.

 

"Calm down," he told himself, releasing the grip he had on the wheel.

 

It would do no good to land himself in the hospital when he should be there for Melinda right now. At least she was with Delia. Delia knew what she was doing. She'd had Ned just four years ago. Still, it was killing him not knowing anything. How far apart were the contractions? Had the girls reached the hospital yet? 

 

Were they okay or were they stuck in the storm?

 

The endless list of questions circled his brain, playing on a torturous loop, the most troubling of which he could not bear voice out loud: What if he didn't make it there in time?

"No, I don't need any ice chips. Another nurse just brought me some." She said to the nurse, smiling softly. "Thank you though."

 

"I was just wanting to check on you," the nurse, a kindly older woman with a smile that reminded her of her grandmother, said. "Are you feeling comfortable?"

 

"As comfortable as I can be without my husband here yet." She sighed, relaxing further into the pillows behind her.

 

The hospital bed may not have been the comfiest, but it was nothing short relaxing, especially with the pillow Delia had brought from home for her. She'd also brought a blanket, one Melinda hadn't known Delia knew where it was. It was the blanket her grandmother had gave her for her sixteenth birthday, hand knitted fleece in all of its glory. It was Melinda's favorite blanket, but was tucked away for the winter. Delia must've grabbed it from the top shelf of the linen closet, knowing how cold the hospital could get even in July.

 

"He will be here soon," the nurse said. "I'm sure of it."

 

"I hope so too," she nodded. "I'd hate for him to miss this."

 

"He won't. You have many people on your side looking for you." The woman said, her words suddenly starting to confuse Melinda.

 

"I don't understand," she muttered. "Who are you?"

 

"That is not important now," the woman sat on the edge of the bed. "Right now, you need to focus on this little girl of yours. Your husband will be here in time." Her hand touched her stomach and she felt a small pain in her lower back, a contraction starting. "Your daughter will do many things. She will always keep you on your toes, much like you did with your mother, but don't worry. You will have a beautiful relationship with her."

 

"Who sent you?" She asked, crying out as her contraction burned through her entire body. It was gone a second later and she couldn't "How do you know so much? How can I trust what you say is true?"

"It is true," the woman laughed and stood up.

 

"What?" She asked, grabbing a few ice chips to suck on.

 

"You ask a lot of questions." The woman looked to the door next and Melinda sighed, seeing it was empty. "Your grandmother sent me. She's always watching over you. She told me to tell you that you picked the greatest man. He loves you very much. Now, your husband should be here any minute. Good luck."

 

She nodded, seeing her disappear as Jim ran through the door. He slid his jacket from his shoulder, leaving it on the chair Delia had sat in and was by her side in a second, hugging her, kissing her, apologizing over and over.

 

"It's okay," she breathed, kissing his lips amid her tears that flowed over her cheeks. "I just got here."

 

"I swear I didn't hear my phone ring," he sighed into her neck.

 

"I know. I think it's the rain," she patted a space next to her, moving a little so he could sit. He moved to lay down next to her, his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, breathing his scent in and kissing his shoulder. "You should call your mom."

 

"I did on my way here," he said and kissed her forehead. "She said it's not raining where she is yet and is gonna take a cab from the city. I told her to just wait the storm out and that she can come by train in the morning, but she refused. That way she'll be here tonight just in case."

 

"I expected nothing less," she laughed, seeing Delia walk in with Ned. "Hey you two, did you take a trip to the cafeteria?"

 

"Yeah, I got you something." Delia said, sneakily pulling a piece of pizza wrapped in a napkin for her. "I know you're not supposed to eat solids the day you give birth, but I remember how hungry I was."

 

"I love you so much," Melinda took the pizza from her friend's hands, taking a bite into the salty and savory food. "This is so good. Thank you."

 

Delia sat in the chair beside the bed, Ned in her lap. The boy was tired, now laying his head on his mother's chest.

 

Melinda smiled, remembering the ghost's words. She wondered just how good her relationship would be with her daughter. And she couldn't wait to find out.

 

She quickly finished the pizza, licking her fingers and rolling her eyes at Jim's teasing. He only kissed her in return as Dr. Carr, the obstetrician, entered the room at that moment for a check in.

 

"Well, I'm glad to see Jim has arrived." The doctor smiled, closing the door behind her. "Let's see where you're at." Melinda felt the woman's hands as she parted her legs to get a better look and she relaxed into Jim, feeling his lips kiss her head. "You're about 8 centimeters dilated," she said after a thorough examination. "This is going to be fast. At this rate, your daughter will be here within an hour or two."

 

She nodded, wanting this to just be over so she could hold her daughter.

 

"I should call my mom and the station," he said, sliding out from under her, fishing his phone from his jacket that he'd shed earlier. "Do you need anything?"

 

She shook her head and he kissed her lips before he left, like he always did.

An hour trickled by and Faith had since arrived, while Delia had left to bring Ned to a sitter. The mother in-law had always wanted a daughter of her own and Melinda was the only chance she got, and although overbearing, Melinda loved her.

 

The contractions were stronger and more excruciating than ever. With each progressive one Melinda felt as though she were being split into two. Everyone said childbirth was the most pain a person could experience, but she hadn't believed them until now. By the time she succumbed to the agony and requested the epidural, it was too late. The baby was coming.

 

Dr. Carr began prepping for the delivery. She gave her a lot of instructions, but she did not hear most of it. Jim's voice was the only one in her head, he was currently sitting behind her, wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth.

 

"It's going to be okay, Mel. You can do this." He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

 

"I can't," she cried.

 

"Yes, you can." Faith grabbed her free hand, kissing it. "Just breathe... it's all in the breathing."

 

She nodded, following Faith's breathing as she held her hand. What would she do without Faith?

 

"Good, just like that." Faith said, smiling. "Have you two picked out a name?"

 

"Not yet," she said, breathing in. "We want to be sure."

 

"You'll pick something great," Faith said. "I just know it."

 

The doctor seated herself at the end of the bed. "Alright, Melinda. On the next contraction, I need you to bear down and start pushing."

 

Jim's lips pressed into her sweaty neck, not caring even a little. "You ready for this?"

 

She took a deep breath, turning to look back at him as she nodded. She just needed to see his face. Seeing his blue eyes looking right back at her, his lips catching hers for a second.

 

"I love you," she said as the tightening in her abdomen was beginning her again, the pain of it taking her breath away. Her brief respite from the contractions was over. It was time. But he was here, and that was all she needed. They would figure everything else out later. "I'm ready."

Their daughter was perfect.

 

Melinda looked at the little girl in her arms, pressing a tearful kiss to her forehead. The girl slept comfortable in her mother's arms, only rousing to eat every now and again.

 

Jim had just stepped back into the room when he sat beside her. "Hey you," he smiled. "How you feeling?"

 

"I'm good," she told him, kissing his lips. "For just having pushed a baby out of my body." Leaning forward, he looked at their little girl's sleeping face.

 

"Looks like our little girl is pretty comfortable too," he remarked, smiling as he met her eyes again. "How the hell did we get here?"

She laughed. "What do you mean?"

 

"How did I, Jim Clancy, end up with the beautiful Melinda Gordon?" he asked.

 

"I guess whisking me away from a burning fire worked out in your favor," she responded. "Still one of the scariest yet best moments of my life." She looked down at the newborn in her arms. "Although sadly, this might have just stolen the top moment."

 

Leaning over, he gave her a kiss. "I'm okay with that."

 

She looked at the man in front of her, unshaven and exhausted, and smiled. "I love you."

 

He grinned tiredly, moving to sit in the lounger to the side of her. "I love you, too." He looked like he could fall asleep right there and she hoped he would. He deserved it. "Have you thought of a name?"

 

"I was thinking of all the names we'd talked about," she nodded, looking back down to her little girl. "But none of them sound right when I look at her."

 

"What about Amelia?" He suggested, sitting up a little.

 

"I really like Katherine," she said, looking over at him. The little girl stirred in her arms, her head moving from side to side as she licked her lips and yawned. "Oh, why hello there little one. You must be so tired," the little girl cooed back at her mother, a small cry catching in her lungs before she sneezed. "Oh! You're okay... that was quite the sneeze." For only being a few hours old, she was quite alert, looking up at her mother with such curious brown eyes. "But mommy and daddy still haven't picked a name, have we daddy?"

 

Jim moved to the bed, kissing her cheek as she talked to their daughter, her voice soft.

 

"We haven't," he said, tracing his finger against the little girl's cheek. "I like Katherine too. We could call her Katie."

 

"I did want to incorporate my grandma somehow," she cooed, smiling down at the little baby in her arms. "What do you think? Should we call you Katie?"

 

"Katherine Ann," he whispered against her ear.

 

"Yes," she settled against him, her mind made up.

 

Born on July 18th, 2010 at 9:57 P.M was Katherine Ann Clancy, the first of five.


	5. Graduation Day

**A/N: Graduation day is here, but who's graduation? Find out below :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

"Here it is dancing girl, just the dress I was looking for," Melinda said as she climbed out of the back of her closet. It had been way back there, in the part of her closet no one ever seemed to go. Where her special occasion dresses hung. Her wedding dress was even back there somewhere. She unzipped the bag, and Katie saw it hanging there, a beautiful purple dress.

"You haven't called me dancing girl in years!" Katie laughed at her mother.

"Oh, humor me, would you!" She smiled back, stroking her daughter's hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "You're graduating today. It's been a long year. I can't believe you're all grown up!"

Melinda hugged her daughter then, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Just because I'm going to be a grown up doesn't mean you'll never see me again," Katie sighed, hugging her mother back. "I only be three hours away and I'm not leaving until August. It's May."

"You've been attached to my hip since the minute I had you," she released her from her arms. "Three hours is like a lifetime away. Even if it isn't until August, it's still going to happen."

"Yes, but I still need to pick a dress." Katie said, bringing her attention back to the current problem.

Katie remembered, when she was little, her mother showing her all of those dresses. When she was six they were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Now that she was about to graduate from high school, they were still the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Melinda used to tell her that she could look, but not touch. Today thought, today was different. Today, she got to wear one.

"Wow. It's just as beautiful as I remember it," Katie said with awe as her hand smooths down the fabric, feeling the cool cotton under her fingertips. "Dad must have loved this when he saw you in it." She smiled at her.

"Did he? I don't remember," she said wistfully. "I do remember thinking he would like it. It was sometime right after he proposed. I believe I wore it to grandma Faith's Christmas party… Why don't you try it on?" she asked as she handed it over.

"Okay," Katie took the dress from her carefully, setting it on the bed.

"So, what do you think about it? I think it would be perfect for your graduation," she said, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"I can't believe you're letting me touch this, let alone wear it," Katie said with awe, but she unzipped it, and slipped it on. It fit her perfectly as she felt her mother's fingers brushed against her skin as she pulled the zipper closed. "It's so beautiful mom."

"Hey! Who knew you and I were the same size. I was twenty when I wore this the last time," she smiled at Katie, her arms wrapping around her waist. "You look perfect. Will you wear it?"

"Katie, you've gotta get going. Hannah's outside!" Her father called up to her.

Her high school graduation was this evening, and apparently Hannah is in a hurry to get there, even if it doesn't start for another hour. As she walked down the stairs, she saw her father's eyes light up.

"Hey, I've seen that dress before," he grinned. "It's been a long time. It was beautiful on your mother, and it's just as beautiful on you."

He seems to get a bit misty-eyed, pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek as she slipped her running shoes on, grabbing her heels in her free hand. She hugged him next, trying her best not to cry.

Melinda came down the stairs next and came up behind him, kissing her father on the cheek as she grabbed his hand.

"I'll see you in the audience," she smiled at her parents, hugging them both.a

"Yes, we're so proud of you." Melinda said and pulled her phone out. "Okay. I need a picture before you leave."

* * *

Jim and Melinda walked into the school auditorium not long after Katie had left, hand in hand.

Somehow with as small of a class as Katie, a mere hundred people, the auditorium is packed. Most seats were taken in bulk, family members getting here early to save seats and few single seats littered around. How in the hell were they going to find and save seven seats?

"I can't believe we're here," she whispered to her husband's. "I feel like we just had her yesterday."

"Eighteen years, who knew they could fly by so fast." He kissed her cheek. They surveyed the crowd, looking for a familiar face. "We are never going to find Delia."

"I sure as hell didn't." She felt a swift kick to her abdomen and smiled at her stomach, her hands cradling it. "Ooh. Someone is excited to be at their big sister's graduation."

"What about the others?" He continued to look as she pulled Aaron and Mackenzie in front of them.

Delia stood from the left side of the auditorium, waving at them. Ned began to wave too, eventually grabbing his attention. Jim waved back and began to walk, pulling Melinda, who corralled Aaron and Mackenzie, making sure they followed.

"Aaron is texting and Kenz is into her new book." She said and swiped Aaron's phone, seeing that he was checking the score of the Sox game. He took it back, glancing at her. "Walk a little faster or you're gonna lose us in this crowd."

"I have some important business going on," Aaron said. "You're the one who made me come to this stupid thing."

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Jim's voice quieted their son and he gave her his phone.

"You'll get it after. I think Jason can wait." She said and tossed it into her purse. "You can have him over to watch the game after."

"This is so not fair. Why am I stuck here at this stupid graduation?" Aaron whined, sitting down in his chair. "I want to be at home watching the game."

"Because this is your sister's graduation, Aaron. It’s important that you’re here. You know she’ll be right here watching you at yours." She said and pulled his hat off, tossing it to his lap. He only sunk in the chair more, his arms cross over his chest as he huffed. "And keep this off. It's disrespectful to wear your cap inside at something like this." She hugged Ned next, having not seen him since Easter. Even though he had been going to Rockland, his schedule was crazy with all of his classes this semester. "I'm so glad you could make it, Ned!"

"I'm glad too! I just finished my finals last week, but it took a lot of convincing for my boss to give me this weekend off." Ned was still waiting table at Lento's, having graduated from college this year. He had a lot of things going from him with his Criminal Justice degree, he just needed to decide on a career now. "With all of the reservations for gradation at Lento's, she was wary, but she gave it to me. I would've hated to miss this."

"I know that Katie will be so glad to see you," she said, letting him sit next to Aaron. "He's a crank today."

"Am not," Aaron muttered.

"I'll talk to him," Ned nodded and Melinda smiled at him, mouthing her thanks to him.

"So… how does Katie look in her cap and gown?" Delia asked. She'd been begging to know all the details of Katie's outfits these past few years. She'd never gotten the fun of having a girl, being that Ned was her only child, so Delia liked to be included. "I'm so glad we saved you guy's seats. It's packed in here."

"She had to pick it up still," she sighed. "I did get to see her in her dress though. She's wearing an old one of mine. She looked breathtaking." She sat down in the somewhat comfortable seat next to Mackenzie. Jim had sat on the opposite side of Delia, who'd sat next to Melinda. "And thank you, Delia. We would have never gotten one if you hadn't. So… how was your getaway with Tim and where is he?"

"It was fabulous and Tim got stuck working the 12 to 12 shift. He sends his regards." Delia explained. "I can't wait to talk to you in more detail about how fantastic it was to get out of Grandview. Even if it was for a week."

"Oh I believe it," she smiled. "Even if we can't do a week anymore, Jim and I's anniversary weekend is always the best. It's so nice to just get away for a little bit."

"I know the feeling," Delia nodded. "I don't think I've left Grandview for anything besides your cabin since before Ned."

"Oh Delia... enjoy your time with Tim now. You can go anywhere with him you know." She said, smiling at her friend. She was so happy for Delia. She deserved to be happy as much as anyone else. "And do anything now. There's nothing holding you back."

"There is a lot holding me back," Delia sighed. "I would miss you too much."

She couldn't help but smile at her friend. She'd miss her too.

* * *

Hannah stood with Katie, who was freaking out over her speech. What if she spaced something or messed up?

"Stop freaking out," Hannah muttered, taking the note cards from her. "You've got this."

"Hey I need those," she tried to reach for them, but Hannah tossed them over her head. "Hannah!"

"You know this speech Clancy," Hannah sighed. "You recited it to me in the car twice. And that was just on the way here."

She nodded, letting Hannah's words calm her. Hannah was right. She knew that speech.

The note cards were just supposed to be there in case she froze, which she never did. Crowds didn't scare her. Failure did.

"You got this," Hannah smiled, hugging her. She pulled back and looked at her in the eye. "Say it."

"I've got this," she said, nodding, trying to convince herself. "I've got this."

"Yes. Now I've gotta get out there and find my seat," Hannah squeezed her hand. "Good luck. Not that you need it."

She hugged her best friend again. She couldn't believe they were graduating.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling her tears start to escape her eyes. Thank god for waterproof mascara. "Thank you for everything. For being my best friend."

"Don't start thanking me," Hannah sighed. "We're not dying. We're graduating, you big baby."

"Oh shut up," she pushed her back. "Go find your seat."

Hannah scurried off, finding her seat next to Brandon and kissing him. She watched her mom in the audience look for her and ask her dad something. Her mom was worried already. Jim stood, kissing her mother on the head and going to the hallway. Most of the graduating class were still out there, conversing with each other, not having been told they had to be in their seats yet.

It was safe to say Katie was nervous for this speech. It wasn't every day when someone was named the valedictorian.

She felt a pair of arms touch her shoulders as she was lost in thought. She turned to see her dad smiling at her.

"Thought I would find you here," he said. "Worried?"

She sighed, shrugging.

"Hey just breathe," he whispered and grabbed her hand, soothing the nervous tremor. "And don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she answered. "I know this speech through and through."

He chuckled and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Right... and the Pope isn't Catholic," he said. "Your mom is suspicious. She's onto us."

"Haha." She sighed, pulling herself from his embrace just as a few more people walked past them onto the stage. "You're so funny."

"That's what they tell me," his hands found her chin and he looked into her eyes. "You're going to be fine. Just go sit out there before your mom starts asking more questions."

"We got this far," she laughed "I think you can make it another ten minutes without telling her I'm valedictorian."

"I still can't believe we actually made it a month without her knowing or finding out." He grinned. "It'll be the best surprise."

"I better get out there," she looked to Hannah, who was waving her over. "I'll see you after dad. Thank you for coming back here. I needed someone to."

"I thought that you might be overthinking everything," he sighed. "I was right. You're too much like your mom."

She hugged him again, and then turned, walking onto the stage. Her gown shuffled with her feet as she went up the stairs, sitting beside Hannah. She waved to her mom, who's hand was at her heart.

Good, she was relieved.

"Did I see your dad backstage?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. He thought I was overthinking everything and I was." She sighed. "I'm so thankful for him."

"He's the best dad," Hannah grinned. "Even if he isn't mine. I know that."

* * *

The ceremony itself was actually quite boring. There was a lot of long winded speeches about making the most of our lives from staff members, but when it came time for her speech, she'd watch her mother's reaction. It had been the best reward for all of her hard work.

She smiled and clapped when she watched a few of her friends walk across the stage, but it was when she stood up with her row and walked towards the principal that she felt her nerves get the best of her.

Why did she chose heels?

Oh wait, because her mother convinced her after she showed her the dress a few weeks ago. She should've known better.

"Katherine Clancy," she heard her name and she slowly made her walk across the stage to where the principal was standing. He gave her the diploma, shaking her hand as they took a photo for the newspaper. "Go make it count, Clancy."

"I will," she said and walked off to the side of the stage.

She heard the hoots and howls of her family, her father's and Ned's voice were distinctive, shouting her name. She felt herself blushing as she walked down the aisle, lingering for Hannah, who would walk next.

"Hannah Downs," the principal boomed through the microphone and she cheered for her best friend from the sidelines.

Her family found her before she even had a chance to look for them. She was engulfed in her dad's arms and found herself being lifted off the ground as she began to laugh.

"Dad, you're drawing attention to us! Plus I don't think I'm liking this being in the air thing," she laughed when he finally put her down on the floor.

"You didn't fall Katie. I was sure you were going to trip on the stage..." Aaron said as she leaned over to punch his arm, just as she was pulled into a hug by her Grandma Faith. She had arrived in the middle of her speech, having gotten delayed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Faith said into her hair. "So proud."

"Thanks grandma," she smiled when she pulled away it was a beat before Delia pulled her in for a hug.

She was going to be smothered today.

"You were so great up there!" Delia said hugging her tightly. "Such a great speech."

"Thank you," she said wiping tears from her eyes. Ned was next, he smiled at her. “Hey you! I’m so happy you made it.”

“Me too,” Ned hugged her tightly, feeling her arms wrap around him. “Congrats Katie.”

“Thank you,” she pulled back from him, and there was something different about. Something in the way he looked at her that just felt different. He’d never looked at her like this before, there was something in the way their eyes met that made her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks flushed red and she stepped back, turning to her mother. “Can we go home?”

"Yes, but first, let's take some pictures." Melinda said as she hugged her last. "Why didn't you tell me about being valedictorian?"

Mackenzie snuck herself into this hug, and Katie swung her up into her arms, squeezing her before putting her back down. She was only eight after all.

"I wanted to surprise you," she laughed. "Did it work?"

"I nearly had a heart attack," Melinda squeezed her daughter in for another hug, her belly however butted in and Katie felt her siblings kick against her. "Now where is my other graduating daughter?"

"Right here!" Hannah was next to Katie in an instant, gown unzipped and her red dress showing.

"Oh you look beautiful," Melinda hugged Hannah tightly, whispering something to her about wishing her own parents could be here. Hannah hugged her tighter, and Katie knew she wished they were here too.

"Thank you, mom." Hannah whispered and went back to standing by Katie.

"And where's my hug?" Hannah hugged Jim next, he always gave the best hugs. "Proud of you kiddo."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to fix my make-up." Katie excused herself, side stepping out of many people's ways.

The hallway beside the auditorium was packed. The entire class had made its way out here, their families following to take pictures. Many students were taking pictures with their favorite teachers for the last time, bidding their goodbyes to people they may not see again for many many years, if at all.

Katie made her way to the bathroom, going to the sink in the middle of two designated areas. She began to apply her lipstick, taking her time as she traced around her lips. She bent over the sink, up and close to the mirror. She moved back, pleased with herself before going to dig in the small makeup bag she'd brought with, pulling out her eyeliner, she traced over her right eye, fixing the part that had faded and then zipped it closed.

"Damn Clancy… I didn't know you had such a hot little body on you." Someone said, walking up behind her. Whoever it was had her hips pinned to the sink and she turned around in their grasp, coming face to face with him. "I've always wondered what you looked like under all of them short skirts and tights…"

"Nice to see you graduated, Caleb." She muttered and furrowed her brow. "I have somewhere to be so... excuse me."

"Not so fast darling," Caleb laughed. "It was a nice picture, seeing you bent over like that."

"What?" She moved to push him off her and he only pushed her back against the sink. "C'mon Caleb. I have pictures I need to take with my family. Can I please get past?"

"You know, I have enough with girls like you..." Caleb chuckled.

"Girls like me?" She was confused.

What the hell was Caleb talking about? What had she ever done to him?

"Yeah. Pretty girls like you think they can do whatever they want." He grabbed her and pushed her toward the men side, her back hit the brick wall as he stepped closer.

She grabbed for his hands as he tried to cover her mouth. He only chuckled, pinning her wrists to her side, his knees had her legs pinned as his mouth attacked her neck. She fought against him, his grip on her was strong, but she was able wiggle enough to get her hand free to push his face off her. She tried to wiggle her feet enough to get her shoe off and conk him in the head, but her shoe went flying, landing near the sink.

God, please. Her silent prayers left her head as she cried, his hands pulling the fabric of her skirt up.

Please someone see her heel and know its hers.

She stomped as forcefully as she possibly could in hopes of injuring his feet as she dug her elbow roughly into his ribs.

"Arghh," Caleb grunted in pain. His hand went to his side as he leaned on her. “You bitch!”

She jabbed her hands harshly at his eyes and pressed firmly down with her fingers. Her assailant yelled in anger before throwing her to the ground. The wind was knocked from her as she laid there, trying to get up. She heard him chuckle as he threw her onto her back, pushing her dress up. His hands moved over her thighs, and up her waist. He cupped her breasts and then cupped her face.

She gathered as much spit as she could and spat at him, the spit dripped off his chin as he backhanded her. Her lips was bleeding from when she’d hit the floor, her teeth had bitten down too hard and busted it open. The force of the slap had bruised her cheek.

"I should’ve known you’d play dirty," Caleb grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"Somebody hel…," he pulled her up, slamming her back against the wall. He covered her mouth next, listening to the hum of people.

"Even if you wanted to yell, they wouldn't fucking hear you." He muttered. "You'll be mine before the hour is over. I've always been envious of Henry for deflowering a good little girl like you."

So some people did still think Henry got her in his bed. Funny. Considering Henry never got near her virginity with a ten foot pole. They were fourteen. She barely even knew how tongue someone at fourteen.

His mouth found her neck again and she looked at the ceiling, just wanting this to be over.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before everyone started to get antsy. Most of the graduates were still there, taking photos or chatting with their families. Jim had found Melinda a chair, once her legs got too tired to stand.

"I'll go look for her," Ned said, standing up from the floor.

"She said she was going to fix her makeup, so check the bathrooms down this hallway." Hannah muttered, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. "There are two. Ones on the left and ones on the right.

He nodded, making his way through the crowd. He check the one on the left first, seeing that it was empty. He called her name, just in case she'd gone to the ladies' side, but there was no answer. He crossed the hall, finding a black heel near the entrance.

Hadn't Katie been wearing heels?

He picked it up, going to the sink. Her makeup bag was still sitting on top of the sink, zipped closed.

"Katie?" He called out, going to the ladies' side.

There was no reply, but he heard the shuffle of someone's shoes on the men's side and decided to check it out.

The second he rounded the corner what he saw Katie, shoved up against the wall and some dude was kissing her neck. She was crying, her body shaking as he pulled her dress up. Katie hadn't seen him yet.

"HEY!" Ned shouted, leaping forward to grab him off her. It was a struggle at first, the boy's strength almost getting the best of Ned's, but it was laughable how quickly he shoved him to the ground. He tried to get up, but he smashed his fist into his cheek. He shook his hand out, regretting putting so much power behind the punch. The boy sat there, holding his face as he pulled him to his feet. "Get the fuck out of here!" He shouted, taking another step towards him.

The boy scrambled to his feet and stumbled off as fast as he could on unsteady legs and he clenched his fists at his sides, fighting the urge to race after him and beat him into an incoherent, senseless pulp. Taking a breath, he turned around to make sure Katie was okay.

Had she been hurt? Had something more happened before he got here? How far had that stupid boy gotten?

She was watching him with wary, guarded eyes. Her body slumped on the floor, in the corner. He sat next to her, not saying anything, not touching her. She was still processing, trying to catch her breath. He grabbed her shoe from the floor where he’d dropped it, putting it on her foot.

In the dim light from above, he could see that there was blood on her bottom lip and that her left cheek was slightly swollen. Her hair has come loose from her up-do and is tangled and wild around her face.

"Katie," he said, ten minutes after he'd sat down. "Are you okay?"

She didn't know how to answer. The only thing that would come out was tears, her shoulders shaking as she let a few more roll down her cheeks. He reached down, picking up her hand. He squeezed it and set it in his lap, staring ahead at the brick wall.

"I'm fine," but as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she sagged a little, slipping down the wall and struggling to remain proudly upright. He could see the color draining from her face.

Without thinking, he stood and scooped her up before she could protest. In hindsight, this was maybe not the best idea, considering what just happened to her and the fact that the look in her eyes says that she's not entirely sure she shouldn't bite him.

She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He grabbed her makeup bag from the counter as he walked around the corner and out of the bathroom. Most of the people had cleared out, only a few lingering families.

Jim raced over the second he saw Ned carrying his daughter, who was tucked into his chest, shoulder shaking as she cried. There was no turning back now. 

* * *

The family flooded into their home and Ned entered last, Katie still tight in his arms. She wouldn't let him let go. He'd held her the entire car ride, sitting in the front seat of Melinda's jeep.

Everyone had questions and none had been answered. Ned didn't know what had happened besides what he saw and Katie didn't want to talk yet. All she'd said was that she didn't want to go to the hospital and she didn't want to report anything. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to shower, change and eat her father's cooking. He'd promised her he'd grill after the ceremony, but he didn't want to do anything.

Ned took Katie up the stairs and to her room. Melinda and Jim followed, even though Katie closed the door, locking herself and Ned inside.

"Do you want to talk?" Ned sat on her bed as she paced around her room.

She shook her head and then went to her connected bathroom, closing the door. She was the only one with a connecting bathroom beside her parents, the perks of being the oldest.

He went to her bedroom door, unlocking it and seeing Melinda and Jim. "She wants space," he said, closing the door behind him. "She'll talk when she's ready. She's showering now."

"Has she said anything to you?" Melinda asked. "I just want to know what happened to my baby."

"She's said two words to me," he sighed. "I'm trying, but everyone breathing down her neck isn't going to do anything. You should go get dinner started and keep everyone occupied."

"I'll go get the grill started," Jim itched his head, going toward his and Melinda's room.

He was still dressed in his slacks and dress shirt. He must want to change. Melinda soon followed, her hand lingering on Ned's shoulder for a moment before she turned and went in the room too, closing the door.

Ned turned back around, surprised to see Katie walking out of the bathroom as he closed the bedroom door again. She was wrapped tightly in a towel, his eyes naturally fell to her legs, where the towel neglected to cover anything. The towel clung to her like a lover, draping itself about her sensuous curves as though in anticipation of an unforgettable night. Her hair was clean and brushed back wet, and her skin was pink as if she'd scrubbed it clean. His eyes followed the water droplets that rolled down her calves until she cleared her throat, his eyes finally reaching hers.

"I forgot you were still in here," she pressed her lips to a fine line. "I would've come out in my robe..."

"I didn't mean to stare," he said, reaching for the doorknob. "I'll just go. I've made you uncomfortable."

"No. You're fine." She sighed, walking past him and toward her closet. She went to open the double doors, her towel slipping, revealing too much upper thigh for his liking before she pulled it snug to her again. "I just wouldn't have come out in a towel if I'd remembered you were in here. I almost forgot what happened, until I wiped the mirror of the fog and saw my face." She stood in front of a closet full of clothes. "Thank you for what you did. I wouldn't have been able to get out of his grasp. I tried, but I couldn't."

She pulled out a large pullover sweater, one that would drown her body. She pulled it over her head, letting the towel drop as the sweater went to her knees.

"Class of '99?" He asked.

"My dad," she said, going to her dresser and pulling out a pair of purple and black running shorts. "I just forgot to give it back to him last fall when he let me borrow it at the cabin."

The sweater was much too big for her and her hands were pulled up inside the sleeves like a child. Her eyes were big as she looked to him as she walked toward her. He tried not to think about what she was wearing underneath, which was nothing.

"I think we should go downstairs," she was as quiet as a mouse now. "Before everyone starts to worry more."

He nodded and opened the door, seeing that Melinda and Jim had both made their way downstairs. Katie came to him, hugging him for a moment before she walked past. He caught her hand as he followed her, squeezing it. He knew she was going to be just fine.


	6. 48 Hour Shift

Jim winced slightly as he rubbed his right shoulder.

 

There had been a two alarm fire in a duplex on Hooper Street. His company had been the first on scene and they had to get the open and fast; children had been trapped inside. So Jim had taken all of his considerable body weight and muscle and thrown himself into the door. It opened after a few attempts and they had gotten the children out, but he was paying for it now.

 

He was pretty sure Melinda wouldn't appreciate the giant bruise that was blossoming over his shoulder and down onto his bicep. And of course it happened during his last shift before he could go home to her.

 

He'd been on for forty eight hours as five o'clock came around, and he would be able to go home to wife at a normal time. Which was anything but normal.

 

He winced again as he pulled his shirt back over his head and then bent down to re-tie his sneakers. 

 

Grabbing his jacket from his locker, he closed it and patted his buddy Tim on the shoulder. "See ya, Flaherty." He muttered.

 

He sincerely hoped the alarm didn't go off again tonight. He had plans and there was no way things would work out properly if the alarm went off ten minutes before he was meant to go home.

 

Which it usually did.

 

But not tonight, he prayed as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Please not tonight.

 

"Clancy, you're almost done with your forty eight, right?" Sulley asked as he came through the doorway.

 

"Yeah, just leaving." He said, walking past the older man and around the kitchen island.

 

"Ah congrats." Sulley clapped the man's shoulder, seeing him wince. "Sorry. I forgot about your shoulder Clanc."

 

"It's okay," he sighed, rolling it back and forth. "It'll be fine by the next time I work."

 

"Just have that new wife of yours fix you right up," Sulley winked, smiling at him. "Us humans are always good with their hands on sore muscles."

 

"I'll let you know," he laughed, starting to walk. "I'll see you Tuesday."

 

"Yes," Sulley nodded, walking over to steal a bite of whatever Kasey was making. "Don't be back here until Tuesday. That's a whole two days."

 

"Hey Sul, keep your hands off the food or you can make your own," Kasey said smacking his hand away. "Don't make me call your wife."

 

"Yes ma'am," Sulley cleared his throat and stepped away. "I am always happy to wait."

 

"Yeah right," everyone replied and Jim couldn't help but chuckle.

 

They had a point. Sulley was known to linger in the kitchen if food was being made.

 

Jim glanced across the square, seeing that his wife's car wasn't in front of the store made him happy. She had promised him a home-cooked meal tonight. What she didn't know what he was excited for his something else just a little bit more.

 

Her.

Jim opened the door and smiled when he saw her cuddled up on the couch.

 

He shrugged his coat off and hung it up, placing his EMT bag onto floor before he stepped all the way into the living room and leaned down against the couch. His lips touched her neck first, feeling her lean into him only made him wanted her more.

 

"Hey," he muttered softly, moving around the couch now.

 

"You're home early," she smiled at him as he sat beside her, turning the tv off. "How was your day? I missed you."

 

"I'm actually home on time," he said before dipping his head down so their lips could meet in another slow, sweet kiss. "I missed you too," he told her in a murmur against her lips.

 

He quickly assessed the situation. He knew where she wanted to take this, right now, and he knew that was where they would be headed soon anyway.

 

He slowly, carefully, lowered her back to the couch and pressed his body to hers. His fingers ran gently over her, only occasionally slipping under the hem of her shirt or ghost the button of her jeans. Melinda, however, was not willing for this to be super slow and drawn out.

 

She wanted him.

 

Now.

 

And she would have him.

 

"Jim?" She pulled back, looking at him. "I love you. I really do. But please, babe, just take my clothes off already."

 

He nodded shortly and lifted himself to his knees, his fingers grasping the bottom of her sweater. She lifted herself slightly so that he was able to pull it over her head. He let her lay back down, however, until he removed her bra as well. It still surprised him, sometimes, that looking at her body never got old.

 

They'd been together for years and still, every time they were intimate she took his breath away.

 

"You're beautiful," he whispered reverently before leaning down to press his lips against her collarbone.

 

"Not so fast," she giggled. "Off with it," she told him before quickly tugging his t-shirt over his head. Unfortunately he was unable to stop himself from crying out as the pain that shot through his right shoulder. "Jim? What is it?"

 

"Nothing, Mel," he reassured her. "I was just a human battering ram at work today. It's just a bruise. I'll heal."

 

"I suppose that means you won't be able to hold yourself above me for any length of time," she said seriously. Just as he was about to protest she smirked. "Looks like I get to tonight."

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and, using the element of surprise, flipped their positions so she was straddling him. He had absolutely no problem with his wife's line of thinking.

 

He skimmed his hands slowly up and down her bare sides, once in awhile bringing them over to cup her breasts as she slowly rubbed herself against him.

 

"What do you say we get rid of these jeans?" She asked him before unfastening the button and sliding down the zipper. "Lift," she whispered as she leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the skin just below his jaw. He did as he was told and she had to restrain herself from praising him for it.

 

"Yours now," he gasped out as he felt the chilled air of the house hit his shins after he kicked off his jeans.

 

She smiled and sat up, slowly unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down. She stood to pull them off, leaving her underpants in place, and then toed off her socks. With grin, she moved down to his feet and slowly pulled his own socks off. His eyes shut and his head rolled back when he felt the fist press of her lips against one of his kneecaps. He forced himself to only groan slightly when she repeated the action with the other. She slowly made her way up his body, her lips and tongue peppering tiny, barely-there kisses up his thighs then to his hips and up his abdomen to his chest.

 

He opened his eyes when he didn't feel the next anticipated kiss. As soon as his gaze met hers, she lowered her lips again and took one nipple into her mouth.

 

"God, Mel." He groaned. "Please."

 

He had no idea what he was begging for, but he knew he needed it now. He needed more. More of her lips, more of her skin. Just more of her. She pressed a kiss to the area just below his bellybutton next, slowly skimming her hands down his sides and curling her fingers around the elastic of his boxer shorts. She looked up to meet his eyes with a smile before slowly sliding them legs and off. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and met his gaze and then took him into her hand.

 

She slowly slid her hand up and down his erection before pressing a kiss to the tip. She slowly pulled off, her tongue teasing him for a brief second, before sliding back up his body and pressing a hot kiss to his lips.

 

"I love that you still can't control yourself a me," she moaned as she ground her hips into his pelvis.

 

He nodded in agreement before smoothing his hands down her sides and running them slowly under her panties, pulling them down and over her rear. She reached between them and gently grasped him, positioning herself directly above him.

 

She slowly lowered herself onto him and he let out a loud groan that mixed with hers as she bottomed out. Agonizingly slow, she lifted and lowered herself, his hands gripping her hips like a lifeline. She repeated the action once, twice, three times before he decided he could deal with the shoulder pain if they could only pick up the pace. Without any warning, he swiftly rolled them over, his forearms supporting his weight on top.

 

With a wicked grin, he shifted his weight and slid his fingers down her right leg. He grasped the skin of her thigh firmly and tugged her leg up, changing the angle. The cry she let out only made him grin harder.

 

"Keep that there," he told her before sliding his hands up her sides and down her arms to bring them around his neck.

 

She moaned again before digging her fingers into the back of his hair, grasping it in her hands. He tried to torture her a bit now, slowly pushing in and pulling out, but his need quickly overtook his desire and his hips began to thrust in earnest.

 

He took in the sight of her closed eyes and parted lips as she gasped in pleasure, her head rolling back and extending her bare neck to him. He nipped at the skin there, marking her before he leaned down to pull a stiff nipple into his mouth.

 

It was difficult, to be sure, to do this without messing up his thrusts, but he knew how much she loved it.

 

"Jim!" She cried out, her hands moving to his back, pulling him tighter against her.

 

He slowly pulled away from her, taking a moment to lavish the same attention on her other one, before dragging his bottom lip over her heated skin, his eyes focused on her face. He kissed her then with as much passion as he had the energy for. His thrusts were becoming erratic and he was sure he had only minutes, if that long, left before he couldn't stop himself.

 

"I love you," he groaned out as his lips attached to a sensitive spot below her jaw and he felt her body shutter almost violently, his name shouted breathlessly as if it was being pulled from her throat. He shouted his released into her neck as he thrust into her few more times, his rhythm slowing until his hips eventually came to a stop.

 

He slid down slightly and rested his sweaty head against her equally as sweaty breasts, both of them breathing hard. His eyes shut as his fingers skimmed slowly, gently, over her sides. Melinda brought her hands up and gently carded her fingers through his hair. A smile crossed her lips as she laid there.

 

"I love you too," she whispered softly to him as her fingers gently ran over the bruise on his shoulder.

 

Jim's only response was a loud snore.


	7. Family Vacation

**A/N: Would you guys like to see another chapter of this family vacation or should I move on? Hope you enjoy this! :) Have a great day xx Mariah**

It was hot. Very hot. And although Melinda loved summer, even she had to admit that she couldn't take this heat wave anymore. She licked her lips in a failed attempt to satisfy her thirst. She fanned herself with a magazine because of course her jeep had a broken AC for their road trip.

 

Why hadn't they taken the truck?

 

She rolled the front windows down, so they could all take the pleasure into feeling the breeze the speed created.

 

"Where are we going?" Katie asked, sighing as she to fanned herself with a magazine, finally being able to put it down as the wind made its way to the back.

 

For the past few hours they'd been driving to Jim's secret destination for their family vacation. Two weeks away to a place Jim had picked and wouldn't tell any of the kids about until they got there.

 

"Yeah," Aaron, their second child, sighed. "Where are we going dad?"

 

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Mackenzie, the youngest, yelled and kicked her dad's seat to get his attention.

 

"Is anyone else hungry?" Jim said, glancing at the kids in the rearview mirror. He could see that each of them nodded and he looked to Melinda, who smiled at him and nodded to. "Okay. I'll stop somewhere."

 

Melinda watched Katie plug her earbud back in and Aaron looked back down at his game. At east Aaron had only just pulled out his GameBoy. Katie had been quiet the whole trip. All seven hours.

 

What was up with her?

 

Hearing the same country song that had played four times that hour, Melinda switched the station, a Demi Lovato ballad came on. One that she particularly liked.

 

She started to sing along with the song that came on the radio, and Jim joined her, but his voice was so terrible that 

Mackenzie started to laugh at him. A second later, everyone was laughing, too. Even Katie.

 

They drove past a sign.

 

Welcome to Camden.

 

"Where the heck are we? Are we lost?" Aaron asked as Jim moved over into the lane to get off at an exit.

 

"Nope," Jim said, getting off onto the viaduct and turning toward the town. "We're here." He went down the county road, driving a few miles before he parked the jeep outside a diner. "I'll grab Mackenzie."

 

"Okay," she said and leaned across the drive shaft to kiss his lips. "Will you take her and Aaron inside? I have to do something."

 

He nodded and grabbed the keys, kissing her again before he moved to get out of the jeep, unbuckling his seat. Jim was quick about grabbing Mackenzie from the backseat and Aaron had climbed out the second Jim had stalled long enough. Katie had been sitting in the middle, to prevent Mackenzie from bugging Aaron, and climbed out last, meeting her mother who was standing there with her arms crossed.

 

"Walk with me," she said, linking arms with her.

 

"It's hot out," Katie groaned, but followed anyway. "What's up?"

 

"I'm just worried," Melinda said, walking down the business street. "Hey, let's take a look inside. There's AC."

 

Katie nodded and they walked inside the shop next to the dinner, seeing various clothing styled on manikins.

It was a cute shop, but there wasn't anything bigger than a size seven at this store. Why did people idolize being so thin?

 

"So what's up with you? You usually play along with all of the road games." Melinda watched as Katie looked at shirt, bringing it up to herself in front of mirror. She could tell by the material it would be see-through after the second wash and she sensed Katie did too because she folded and put it back. "But you didn't today."

 

"I was just tired," Katie shrugged, taking a dress off the rack. It was purple and short, a little too short for her fourteen year old and Melinda reached to push it toward the rack, which Katie hung it on with a laugh. "We got up super early."

 

Melinda sighed, looking at some jewelry that was on the manikin near her. It was a cute feather statement necklace.

 

"We did," she nodded, feeling the drain the road has on her. "I'm so excited to get to the hotel, turn the AC on high and take a nap."

 

"Me too," Katie said, a chuckle dying in her throat. She turned to face her mother, and lost all strength. "Mom, Henry broke up with me." Her voice broke and tears spilled down her cheeks.

 

"Oh honey," she whispered and pulled her close. "It's gonna be okay. I know, it hurts, but it does get better. I promise."

 

Katie didn't answer, only tucking herself further into her mother's arms.

 

"Are you still hungry?" She asked.

 

Katie shook her head and pulled back, having cried enough for being in public. "I really just want to go to the hotel."

 

"Let me go talk to your dad," she kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her again. "This is special circumstance." Melinda reached into her purse and grabbed a ten from her wallet, giving it to Katie. "Get yourself something. Whatever you want. I'll be right back."

 

"Okay," Katie took the money and looked around. "Do I have to spend it here?"

 

"You can do whatever you want with it," she smiled and linked arms with her daughter as they walked out of the store, the sun's heat smacking them in the face. They were too similar when it came to clothing. "I think I saw a bookshop across the street."

 

That's all it took for Katie to double check if cars were coming and book it across the street. She chuckled, seeing her slip into the bookstore as she walked into the dinner.

 

"Mommy!" Mackenzie waved wildly and Aaron chuckled as he sipped his soda.

 

"Hi baby!" Melinda cheered and pressed a kiss to the small blonde's cheek. She ruffled Aaron's hair next, kissing his forehead before she sat down next to Jim, kissing his cheek. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

 

"Where's Katie?" Jim looked over his shoulder to the door and didn't see her.

 

"She's at the bookstore," she said and took a sip of her water at the table. "I was gonna ask if I could take her to the hotel. She's not feeling up to lunch or the plans after this and so I was thinking it would be nice for her to have a day with me."

 

"Did something happen?" He asked, eyes searching for if it was anything serious. It was, but it was something she wanted to handle.

 

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it. It's not my information to spread." She sighed, knowing Katie should be the one to tell her father. "Plus tomorrow is her birthday and this is going to ruin it no matter how hard I try."

 

"Is Katie okay?" Aaron asked, looking up from his game.

 

"Yeah, she's just a little sad right now." She said, seeing the concern in the ten year old's eyes. "But she'll be okay soon. Mom's just gonna cheer her up."

 

"Katie's sad?" Mackenzie stopped coloring the book Jim had grabbed from the car and pouted. "That's not good."

 

"The hotel's just a walk down the road right?" She asked. "Because then you can keep the car and I'll check in."

 

"Yeah, it's to the left and at the end of the block." He nodded. "We'll stop by after to check in and see if she's up for what I have planned."

 

"Okay," she kissed his cheek and stood up. "We'll probably order something to eat there. If not her, then me because I'm hungry."

 

He squeezed her hand as she walked away and smiled. She hoped she did the right thing by not telling Jim about the breakup. That was something Katie should tell him.

They got to the hotel quickly, both having grabbed their own bags from the car. It was a fairly nice hotel for a passing through town. They'd booked two rooms. A king sized suite with a pullout couch and a conjoined room with two queens.

 

"Did you find a good book?" Melinda asked as she pushed the suite's door open, holding it for Katie as she walked in first, Melinda followed and let the door close.

 

"Yeah. It's a mystery," Katie said, walking into the room on the other side, putting her duffel on a bed. "It's on the bestsellers list. I also got these," she fished a pair of pink sunglasses from the bag, putting them on her face with a smile. "How do I look?"

 

"Very sophisticated," she smiled as she peeked into the room. "These rooms are nice."

 

"Yeah! The bed looks comfy." Katie took them off, putting them back in the bookstore bag on the side table and plopped down, relaxing into it. "Super comfy. Oh I could sleep right now, even though I sweat through this entire outfit."

 

"Oh don't worry, I did too." She laughed, moving back to her bed, pulling her jeans off as she opened her suitcase. She'd regretted putting on jean shorts the moment they'd left the house. Melinda quickly changed into the summer dress, enjoying the flowing material much more than the jeans and a tank top. "That's why I changed."

 

"Is Mack in there with you and dad?" Katie asked, sitting up and opening her duffel bag. She rummaged inside it, pulling out her journal and bag of pens before starting to look through the clothes.

 

"Yeah, I was thinking of just having her on the couch and then Aaron in there with you. As a birthday present, we're making him sleep in here tomorrow night so you have the room to yourself on your birthday." She explained, walking into the room she was in. "You gonna change too?"

 

"That's awesome!" Katie grinned, stopping what she's going to hug her mom. "Thank you. For everything so far."

 

"I love you that's all," she kissed Katie's cheek and followed her back to the bed, sitting down next to her bag. "You ready to talk more?" She asked. "We can order some lunch if your hungry."

 

"I kind of want onion rings," Katie shrugged, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the space between the wall and the bed. "And a california burger. That would be nice." She grabbed a new tank top and comfy shorts before moving her duffel to the floor. "I guess I could talk more. Now that we're alone."

 

She patted a spot next to her. "I have a story to tell you," she said. "From when I was in college."

 

"Is it about dad?" She asked.

 

"Kind of," she shrugged. "It's about a lot more than just about him. When I graduated high school I wanted to get as far away as possible, so I moved to Seattle right after graduation in June. I'd had a couple grand saved and I got an apartment off campus. I made a friend, her name was Holly and she eventually moved in to help out with rent. Holly was kind of a little crazy. She partied and she always brought me with because her single friend who'd never gotten attention to boys."

 

"You?" Katie seemed shocked. Her mother had always been beautiful. She seen all of the photos of her growing up by now. "You never got attention from boys?

 

"I was an outcast in high school, the school freak who saw ghosts and talked to herself. A lot." She sighed, thinking back to that time. She didn't like to, but she would, for Katie. "I only had one friend throughout my childhood, her name was Alexis. She was my best friend and I trusted her with everything. She even believed in my gift. But our senior year she convinced me to go to some stupid costume party because a boy had winked at me in the hallway. She said he wanted to talk to me at the party and I believed her, but when I got to the party it was all some joke. Every single person including Alexis was dressed up a ghost and I left before they did anything else."

 

"That's terrible mom," Katie hugged her and then wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

 

"Anyway, in college I met an older guy. His name was Kyle and he was very smart and handsome. He took me out and showed everything about Seattle. All of the coffee shops, the best bookstores, food and fun you could think of in Seattle. I loved him very much. He was the first boyfriend I ever had, much like Henry to you."

 

"He broke your heart too?" Katie didn't know what else to say. She squeezed her mom's hand and waited, knowing there was more to the story.

"Yeah, he did." She whispered and wiped a tear away. "One day I told him about my gift and he didn't believe me. He told me he thought I was nut job and stormed out of the apartment. I never saw or heard from again."

 

"Does it still hurt?" Katie sighed, her head in her hands now. "Because I hurt mom. I hurt everywhere. He was just some stupid boy."

 

"I can't say it doesn't," she explained. "I want to tell you that it won't hurt in ten or twenty years, but I still cry every time I think about it. Not because I hurt, but because I remember how it was to feel that pain and I feel for myself and everything I went through. I can't thank your dad every for coming into my life and giving me three beautiful children and happy life."

 

"Well, I'm happy you met dad too." Katie smiled and wiped her tears away. "What happened after he broke up with you?"

 

"I went home a month later," she sighed, thinking about the first few weeks back. "And the first week back I met a girl in a bookstore because we grabbed for the same book, her name was Andrea."

 

"That's how you met Auntie Andrea?" Katie gasped, having never heard this story. "What was the book? Have I read it?"

 

"It was a book of poetry," she shrugged, trying to stay casual about Andrea even though her heart twinged for her friend. She missed her. Why did that plane have to crash? "Andrea loved poetry. I bet she would've loved to read yours."

 

"I wish I could've met her." Katie nodded. "You always talk so nice about."

 

"She was the funniest person I ever met." She smiled sadly, feeling her grief for her friend come forward. "I miss her a lot. Even now, but back to what I was saying... when I came back to the New York, I stayed in the city. It may haven taken a year, but when I met your daddy he showed me what love is supposed to be. One day you will meet a man like your father and Henry will be a distant memory. Okay?"

 

"Okay…" Katie whispered and then she pulled her daughter close, kissing her head. "He broke up with me because I told him I wouldn't have sex."

 

"What a bastard," she muttered. "You made the right decision, sweetheart. Anyone who truly loves you will wait as long as you want to. Never let alone rush what you want."

 

"How old were you?" Katie asked.

 

"I was eighteen," she explained. "I'd only been dating Kyle a few months. I wish I would've waited because if I had, then I would've seen what kind of person he really was."

 

"I'm glad I said no," Katie sighed. "I can't imagine doing that right now. I'm going to be 15 tomorrow."

 

"Don't remind me," she groaned into her shoulder. "Ugh... my baby is growing up!"

 

"I'm not a baby mom," Katie let her mother pull her into her lap like she was one anyway.

 

"I know, just let me dream. It's like I had you yesterday." She sighed, cupping her cheeks and hugging her. "You were such a cute and peaceful baby. I was very lucky."

 

"You did have me tomorrow, fifteen years ago." Katie laughed and kissed her mother's cheek.

 

"Okay. Enough teasing," She let go of Katie, who moved off her lap and toward the other room. "Let's order some food and watch rom-coms."

Later that night they were all settled into their rooms.

 

Mackenzie slept soundly on the pull-out couch, while Jim and Melinda laid in the king bed watching tv. Katie and Aaron we're in their room, presumably watching tv or sleeping, being that it was past midnight.

 

"What was up with Katie earlier?" Jim asked as she finished the magazine she'd begun reading in the car. "I know it was something bad by the way you were talking about it."

 

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you," she sighed, looking over at him. "It's her thing."

 

"Just tell me, Mel." He asked, shutting the tv off. He wasn't much in the mood for Letterman. "Unless it's that time of the month?"

"Henry broke up with her last week," she muttered, and gestured for him to close his mouth and just listen. "I don't want you to make a big thing about this. She's in enough pain as it is. Just be proud of her because she's strong and she will get through this. She told me she had a great day today and I can't wait for her even better birthday tomorrow, okay? So just keep the topic out while we're here. You can talk to her when we get home. I don't even think she wanted to tell you yet."

 

"Mel," he whispered. "What happened?"

 

"He pressured her into having sex and she told him no. I'm so proud of her Jim, even if she got her heartbroken because of it." She explained. "She still stood up to the pressure. I know that I would have done anything to be attractive in someone's eyes back then."

 

He moved to his knees before her, pulling her down onto her back. "You are the most beautiful woman on the planet," he said, kissing her. "And I love you more than anything in the world."

 

"Oh yeah?" She asked, feeling his lips touch her neck and pull the blanket off her. "What are you doing? The kids are right next door and Kenz is just over there..."

 

"We'll be quiet," he winked. "We can be, if we try."

 

"We can hear you, you know." Aaron opened the door to their room, popping his head in and causing his parents both to look over as Katie's head popped above his. "Loud and clear."

 

"I bought ear plugs from the bookstore too," Katie said, putting them in and blowing them each a kiss. "Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."

 

"Goodnight," they both said and the door closed again.

 

"See, told you." Melinda sighed and kissed him. "We'll have to wait until we can have Katie bring them to the pool or something."

 

"I have a better idea," he smiled and kissed her. "See you in the morning?"

 

"The morning?" She caught his hint and smiled. "Morning are always nice... especially with morning wood."

 

"See, smart girl." He said and pulled her to his chest. "Goodnight Mel. Love you."

 

"I love you too," she whispered and settled against him.

 

She loved him and their family. She couldn't wait for these next few days. She just knew they were going to be great.


	8. Cravings

Jim always thought that cravings were nothing but an old wives' tale. His mother didn't have them when she was pregnant with Dan—and as far as he knew, she didn't have them with him, either. She did tell him that while she was pregnant with him that she had to steer clear of anything spicy.

 

Melinda hadn't craved anything too crazy while she was pregnant with Katie. Mostly peanut butter and she loved anything sweet, but there hadn't been anything too crazy.

 

It wasn't like that with Aaron at all. She wanted anything that was greasy, anything from fast food or Lento's. It was like they ate out for nine months straight, but Jim could handle that. It wasn't until she was in her thirty-seventh week that she started to get a little, irritable.

 

It came out of nowhere, waking her up in the middle of the night. When her eyes flew open, staring out into nothing, she just laid there, alert and wired, trying to remember what it was that yanked her so abruptly from some vague dream. It had been about her ghost. She was just about to open something, damnit. The breeze was making the glass of the window rattle in the panes, and she slid up to sitting, with this strange gnawing inside her—a hunger she can't even put a name to, let alone shake.

 

She was salivating. She was so hungry. She had no idea what she wanted yet, but she knew her taste buds were desperately seeking a particular sensation. Something sweet. Silky. Decadent.

 

She poked at her sleeping husband, feeling a sharp kick to her ribs. Thanks son.

 

"Jim…" She whispered. He didn't stir. He was still curled up against her body, his arm slung over her lap, hand on her belly. He gave an involuntary twitch at the sound of her voice, tugging on her hip. "Jim!"

 

She slapped his arm this time and jerked awake, the pillow he'd tucked his head under, flopping to the floor.

 

"What is it? Are you having contractions?" Jim blinked twice before he wiped his eyes. "I'm up. I'm totally up."

 

"No, nothing like that." She laughed, kissing him.

 

He blinked a few times, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness, then he rubbed the heel of his hand over his forehead. 

 

"It's almost four in the morning," he muttered. His words stretched out, across a yawn. "Do you want me to close the window? Is it making too much noise?"

 

"No," she yawned and felt another kick, reassuring her that even if she wasn't craving sweets that their unborn son would have woken her up anyway. "I'm hungry and the baby is kicking, which means no sleep. Feel here, he's kicking."

 

She moved to put his palm against her belly and he smiled as he felt their baby son's kicking against his hand. He stopped rubbing his forehead and looked up at her. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness, too, and she can see his brow was furrowed.

 

She got him worried.

 

Early on in the pregnancy, she'd wake him like this, trembling and bathed in sweat, muttering like a madwoman, telling him she believed someone was going to steal the baby from her. It was a reoccurring dream, one that she never knew where it came from. It hadn't happened in a few weeks and Melinda prayed it wouldn't again. And each time, he'd have to calm her down, cradling her until she'd stop crying, telling her it was just a nightmare.

 

"I'm okay," she whispered, smiling at him. "No nightmares."

 

"You're sure?" He asked.

 

"I'm sure. I've just got a craving," she sighed. "That's all."

"Oh." There's confusion on his face at first, as he tried to process her words. Maybe he was expecting something else. Then he broke out into a smile, and a few seconds later, she heard him laugh. "Oh, I thought… Thank God that's all it is… Well, what are you in the mood for?"

 

"I'm not sure. I want something sweet," she groaned. "And if I don't have something in the next few minutes, I may lose my mind." He chuckled under his breath and kissed her as he kicked the blankets aside. "Where are you going?"

 

"To get you something for your craving," he said matter-of-factly. "I'll be right back."

 

"I can come with you," she said, moving to get out of the bed. It took her a second, but she was able to get herself out of bed on her own. "Ooh point for mama. I haven't been able to get up on my own for two weeks!"

 

"Although I am proud," Jim met her where she stood. "You are supposed to be on bed rest."

 

"I haven't gotten out of bed other to pee in the last week and a half like you've asked... it's not going to kill me to go downstairs." She sighed, pouting at him. "Please?"

 

"Don't pout at me," he said, moving to help her lay back down. He got her to sit, but that was all. "Please? Just lie down and let me go make you something."

 

"I guess," she muttered, pulling the blanket back to get into her bed. "But only because you're making me something sweet."

 

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing her lips before kissing her stomach. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

 

"I'm a statue," she muttered, turning the lamp on her side table on and grabbing the book from inside the drawer.

 

She poured herself into the pages, getting through almost a chapter. This book had a vice-like grip on her mind, a recommendation from her current ghost Rachel, a young librarian who died last year. Melinda had only been able to get Rachel to agree to crossover after agreeing to read said book, the sequel to one of Rachel's favorite books. It had come out post mortem and Melinda was happy to oblige. It was even kind of good, not as good as the first, which she'd read on her own, not knowing about the sequel.

 

There was clanging down in the kitchen a few moments later, causing her to grab her bookmark. She set the book aside and listened, hearing the snap-hiss of a stove burner turning on, and it wasn't long after that when an intense sweetness hit the air, wafting upwards and reaching the bedroom. Her mouth watered at first sniff.

 

Another few minutes go by and she couldn't stand it anymore. The fragrance was maddening, teasing her, and finally, she rolled out of bed and padded her way downstairs, almost delirious with anticipation.

 

"Hey," he said, looking up at her when she entered the kitchen. "You didn't have to come down, I was going to bring this up to you because you're on bed rest Melinda."

 

He was pouring something out of a saucepan and into a bowl. It was thick and dark and glided down, plopping into smooth clumps. Remnants of it cling to the sides and he had to reach into the pan with his spatula to scrape down every last bit.

 

"The smell was taunting me," she grinned, coming up behind him. Her belly met his back a lot sooner than she wished, but she settled her head against his shoulder and as uncomfortable as it was, Melinda loved feeling her husband against her.

  
"Or you could just have it here," he said, kissing her hands as they rubbed up his neck.

 

"It's not nice to make fun of the mother of your children," she muttered into his bare skin.

 

"I wouldn't dream of it," he moved out of her grasp to set the saucepan down into the sink. He's about to put the spatula in there, too, until I grab hold of his wrist. "Ah, you want to lick it clean…"

 

She should be mortified, for being almost thirty and wanting to lick the spatula clean, but she's not. All she knew was that she wanted a taste of whatever he'd made.

 

He ran a finger down the surface of the spatula, picking up whatever's still clinging to it. She saw now that it's something made with chocolate. Thick and silky and gleaming in the brightness of the overhead lights in the kitchen. 

The scent of it hit her right between the eyes. He offered her his finger and she smiled as she took it into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl around as she went for every smidgen of chocolate.

 

It was pudding, but unlike any other pudding she'd ever tasted—with hints of orange and almond and spice. The creaminess of it coated her tongue and left an imprint of its bittersweet flavor long after she'd taken it in and its warmth settled in her stomach.

 

Her brain went into a frenzy. She loved her this man so much. He knew just what she wanted.

 

"Like it?" She could hear the chuckle in his voice as he stepped closer to her, kissing her cheek.

 

All she could do was close her eyes, lean back against the sink, and nod. He laughed and she felt his breath on her face when he leaned in to kiss her. His tongue gently pried her lips open, the tip of it teasing hers. He'd had some of the pudding, too.

 

"Does this satisfy the craving?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, smoothing down over her ass and giving it a light squeeze.

 

She reached down into the sink, picking up more of the leftover pudding on the spatula, then licked it off her finger. The bowl laid untouched on the island, still warm and glistening.

 

"Suddenly, I've got a different kind of craving," she presented her clean finger from her mouth and grinned.

 

His smile in return told her that he knew exactly what she meant. He grabbed the bowl of fresh pudding and put it in the fridge, knowing she'd want it later.

 

"Come on," he grinned, pulling her by her hand. "You know, you look radiant in that nightgown." She blushed, leaning into him as they walked through the foyer. He kissed her head, swinging her up into his arms as they faced the stairs. 

"What? You're supposed to be on bed rest."

 

"Yeah, they also limited our sex life." She huffed, rolling her eyes as they made it to the landing. "It's not fair, Jim. I should be able to have sex with my husband whenever I want."

 

"Shh, you'll wake Katie." He laughed, setting her on her two feet as they made it to the top of the stairs, kissing her neck. "You know I'm on your side. I love you and right now, I don't care what the doctor says as long as I can get you to stop that look." He walked forward, entering their room.

 

Melinda leaned on the doorway, fiddling with the end of her loose braid, "Stop what?" she said licking her lips. They're a bit chapped, but that didn't matter at the moment.

 

"Looking at me like that," he said exasperated, he pulled back the comforter, sitting down.

 

He turned to look at her, almost regretting, she looked perfect, clad in her purple nightgown. It was new, beautiful. Sheer almost, her belly was prominent, but not straining against the flowy material.

 

"Looking like what?" she said with a filthy grin that left little room to interpret her real intentions. Her skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, which splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the room, the hazy warmth of her beside lamp lit her face. Her cheeks were blushing, eyes smoldering with desire.

 

He flushed at her expression, standing to walk to her, "Like I'm your next meal," he said breathlessly. It was becoming almost poetic of how she could take his breath away even after all these years together.

 

She tilted her head a little, her grin becoming wider, she gave him an look-over that made him shiver head-to-toe, 

"You do seem edible," she licked her lips again, appraising him, he had only a pair of loose sweatpants on that hung low on his hips, displaying his torso, much to her satisfaction. She was selfish enough to keep him all to herself. "You were gone, all day. I was all alone with Katie," she said in a sad tone, but he knew that she wasn't truly sad or disappointed. She loved being home with Katie, just the two of them. "It was fun and all, but I missed my hubby." At this point he knew damn well that it was a trap, and she was very good when it came to traps.

 

He stopped before her, his hand touching her shoulder delicately as traced over her skin, eventually encircling her waist with an arm and pulling her close to him he whispered in her ear, "I was thinking of you at work. It's slow up until the holidays."

 

She let a gasp fall from her lips, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. She didn't waste anytime before sucking greedily at the point where his jaw met his neckline.

 

He placed a hand to one of her breast and she moaned at the touch, the tip of his index finger rubbing against her nipple. She was moaning now, shamelessly, as his hands trailed her body, leaving her skin tingling, when it finally cupped her, a throaty moan escaped her. she was damp.

 

"We need to get in bed," she gasped between moans. "Close the door."

 

Wasting no time, he hoisted her up, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, slightly surprised and more turned on with the fact that even with her extra-weight from the past eight and half months he could still carry her like she weighed less than nothing.

 

They're kissing fervently all the way to their bed, Jim balancing her and kicking the door closed. He placed her rather gently on the bed next, quite gently considering that he was attacking her mouth like a man possessed. She looks wrecked, he had somehow loosened her hair from it's braid, her lips were swollen and red and eyes glazed, add all of that the moment where she opened her legs in the most sinful and suggestive way possible, it all made him lose it right there. He moved the lace straps of her nightgown from her shoulder, moving it up and over her head.

 

He kissed her again, more sweetly now, and made his way lower, kissing her chin, then her throat, giving more attention to her breasts, listening to every gasp and whimper she let out. He purposely spent more time on the swell of her belly.

 

"Stop teasing you – oh yess..." she cried when he finally reached her center, lapping and sucking greedily. She was whittling under his ministrations, her legs quaking and the feeling of pool of heat building inside her, that she always associated with Jim, made her tremble even more, she couldn't even hear her own thoughts anymore due her screams when it all finally came crashing down on her.

 

He was kissing her inner thigh and rubbing a soothing hand on her side, "I love when you get like this," he said with a rueful smile.

 

And she couldn't get if he meant the current debauched state or the pregnant one, and she got to the conclusion that it really didn't matter, the answer was the same, "I got like this because of you."

 

He stopped smiling then, a more deep and meaningful look settling on his features. In the earlier states of their relationship it made her feel weird and uncomfortable when he gave her that look, now she craved that more and more every day.

 

"You look beautiful," he nearly whispered, and that made her tingled all over, and damn be her hormones if that simple phrase didn't made her hot all over again. She surged forward, in rather uncomfortable angle and chased his lips, a mewl came from her when he kissed her back with equal eagerness.

 

The position didn't really allow him to take his sweatpants off, so he stood up much to her dismay who missed his warm instantly. In haste, he took his pants and underwear off and pounced at his wife, being careful of her belly, but reveling in the skin to skin contact. Her belly had been larger for the past few months, to the point of becoming an issue, so he'd become used to it. She was on her back, hair sprawled over the white pillows like dark ink in a blank canvas, hands clutching the sheets, entire body twitching in anticipation and with one swift thrust, they became one.

 

Her warmth made him teeter on the edge that would lead to completion, he let her body adjust to his girth and he could notice how both of their breaths were coming hard and loud. Steadying himself in one arm, he let the other one travel to her breasts, that were bouncing with every thrust, she gasped when he groped one, kneading with his hand while his mouth worked at her collar.

 

"Shh... sleeping toddler." He whispered, nipping at her neck.

 

It was an inferno consuming her, and she could sense by his uneven movements, the rapid pace that he was at told her that he too was close, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him for all that it was worth.

 

"I love you," she said impossibly close to his mouth for the words can be clearly heard.

 

With a grunt her came, filling her with and bringing her to her own climax, their bodies in sync. He used the last of his stamina to not fall on top of her, instead he settled at her side, his hand finding her stomach, their breaths still coming ragged and labored, "You say all the right things Mrs. Clancy," he whispered, turning to look at her.

 

She gives a small huff, waving him off. It came with a playfulness that he knew that she only used with him, it was something that he cherished in their relationship, the small mundane things that they would only share with each other.

 

"Don't think to highly of yourself, I'm only in this…" she pointed to the rings on her finger, "…because you make me food. And your muscles. Definitely the muscles too."

 

He laughed aloud, "Really? Now?" fully understanding what she was saying, "You want the pudding?" he cocked and eyebrow at her.

 

She pondered for a second, "Please?" she eyed him expecting him to laugh.

 

He gave her a kiss before getting out of bed, "You do realize that is like four in the morning right? And my mom is going to be here at nine and Katie will probably be up at seven."

 

She turned on bed, pulling the sheets around her naked form, grinning at him. "I guess I should wish you a Merry Christmas then," she said. "So, Merry Christmas."

 

"Merry Christmas," he said while putting his pants back on, he turned to look at her and noticed that she was staring at him, eyes alight with lust.

 

He met her with another kiss, but she pulled him back to bed instead. The pudding could wait.

 

Katie had woken them up at eight thirty that morning, which was definitely better than the previous year.

 

They'd opened gifts, laughed, and Faith arrived at nine like she'd told them. And on the twenty seventh Melinda went into labor.

 

They had a son named Aaron.


	9. One Year

**A/N: I'm so excited for you all to see what I put together! I decided to do two different scenes. It starts off with Jim and Melinda celebrating their 3rd anniversary of marriage. It moves backwards to their first anniversary of dating, nearly 5 ½ years before and then back to their wedding anniversary again. I can’t believe I’m almost at ten chapters! Exciting things will happen below :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**   
She was so beautiful when she was sleeping, he thought to himself.

  
Not that Melinda wasn't always beautiful. But something about the way her entire body relaxes in slumber – the way the worries of the day seem to melt away with every relaxed breath she takes – always fills him with an indescribable tenderness.   
  
Even after all these years.   
  
He gazed at his wife's naked, sleeping form for another long moment, gently brushing her hair away from her face. He was torn, he realized, between rousing her to resume their earlier activities and letting her enjoy this rare late-afternoon nap in peace.   
  
Ultimately deciding on the latter course of action, he got out of bed and stretched languidly. He put on one of the two bathrobes hanging in the hotel bathroom and opened the door to their balcony.   
  
He stepped outside into the cool, breezy, ocean air, breathed deeply and sighed.   
  
They've been coming to Maine to celebrate their anniversary for five years now. When they first decided to make the trip up here, it had been Jim's idea. It had been for their anniversary of their first year of dating, he'd proposed on the balcony. And, as Melinda told him now, every year at this time, the sea reminded her of how she pure her love was for him and Jim can't think of a better reason to come to here every year than that.   
  
Of course, those first few years they really didn't see much of the sea during their annual visits here, their overwhelming physical need for each other only heightened by the newness of the location and the lush smell of the ocean air surrounding them. On those early trips they barely left their hotel room at all, interrupting their lovemaking only for the occasional bite to eat from room service and a few hours of exhausted slumber. Except the first year, they ate dinner on the balcony.

 

Their trips to Maine were different now.

 

Their passion for each other has not cooled in the least bit, but the desperation that fueled this passion in their youth has. They have all the time in the world to love each other. They still spend much of their time here wrapped in each others arms, but now, more than anything, they view this time away as a chance to regroup, a precious opportunity to reconnect as partners as well as lovers.   
  
After gazing at the sea for a long moment, he sat at the little table facing the water and closed his eyes, letting the ocean breeze caress him gently. He opened his eyes when he heard Melinda come up behind him, wearing a matching robe and carrying a bottle of sparkling wine in one hand, two wine glasses in the other.

  
"Care for some?" she asked, gesturing to the bottle.

  
He turned to her and smiled, nodding. She kissed his lips, settling into his lap. He took the bottle from her, setting it on the table in front of him. She put the glasses next to the bottle, hers hands grasping his face as they kissed.

 

“I love you,”  he sighed into her lips, smiling at her.

 

“Mmm I love you too.” She rubbed his face, kissing him languidly again. “So much Jim.”

 

Their life may not be the best or the most lavish, but the way Melinda felt whenever she was with her husband was more than enough to keep her happy and blissful. And she thanked him for that, every day.

 

“Do you remember the night I proposed?” He asked, feeling her laughter rumble in her chest. “Hey now, I know you may have caught me before, but it was still a great thing.”

 

“Yeah. Very true.” She laughed, kissing him. “Thank you for wanting to marry me.”

 

“I’m just happy you said yes,” he breathed.

 

“Were you worried?” She gasped, seeing him blush at her question. “Oh Jim…”

 

“So what’s the guy who pulled you from that building saying now?” He asked, his hands were cradling her.

 

“From our fifth date, I knew you were meant to be. You were the first person who I ever told about my gift while we were dating and you believed me.”She explained, smiling at him. "You are everything I've ever wanted."

 

Their conversation ceased there, his lips claiming her for a quick kiss. They gazed together at the pink and orange horizon, stretching before them in every direction. From where they're sitting, it looked like forever.

It was a beautiful evening, their first anniversary. The setting sun was casting vibrant pinks, violets and oranges on the water, and Melinda hated the idea of missing it. So they decided to have dinner delivered to their room again and they ate it together on the balcony.

 

After they'd finished with dessert, Melinda turned to him and smiled. She got up from her seat and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek.

 

"I wish we could live in this moment forever," she whispered, watching the waves.

 

"We can," he pressed a kiss to her head as she settled in to his chest. "This has been the best year of my life Melinda.”

 

Jim looked at her for another long moment before speaking. She was resting her head on his chest, dozing as the day drew to a close. He desperately tried to memorize every detail of her face, her beautiful body, her hair, every last detail of that perfect day. Because he had known that this sunset they were sharing would be memorable. He was going to propose, she just didn't know yet.

 

"Melinda," Jim's voice rose over the sound of the waves, catching her attention. She looked up at him, her head still on his chest.

 

He had a strange look on his face, as though he's struggling to find the right words to say.

 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked.

 

"Let's go on a walk," he said. "I was just thinking we hadn't done enough. We should take a walk on the beach."

 

"That sounds nice," she smiled, moving off his lap. "Let me just go change out of this robe."

 

He nodded, he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve. He'd made sure he was ready. He could feel the ring in his back pocket and he reached for it, opening the little black box. He'd bought it after their fifth date, when she told him about her gift. He knew then that she was the one for him. He was glancing at the ring, watching the way it glistened and sparkled in the sunset.

 

She was going to love it. He just knew it.

 

She hadn't been standing there that long when he popped the blox closed and tried to hide it.

 

“Is that?" She asked softly and then covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh Jim..."

 

"I was going to ask you on the beach," he sighed and brought it from behind his back. "And believe me, I had this big long speech prepared, but I'm going to be honest here and tell you that the second I saw you standing there, I forgot everything I was going to say." He stood, walking over to her, gently taking her left hand in his. "I know it's only been a year, but I bought this right after our eighth date and I've had it in my jacket pocket on every date since."

 

"You're unbelievable," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I love you."

 

"Melinda Gordon," he moved to his knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

 

Just before the first hot tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, she laughed giddily and managed to nod yes, a current of elation and shock surging in her. She knelt down and kissed him, feeling his hand slide the ring on her finger.

 

"Yes," she found her voice and pulled back, looking at it. "It's an incredible ring. I love it, and you. I love you so much."

 

His face broke into the broadest grin she could ever recall seeing, and he framed her cheeks with his hands and captured her lips again.

 

Melinda hesitated for a moment before she raised her hands to his hair, returning the kiss as she did. 

His hands found his way down to her waist, pulling her flush to him.

 

There was always a part of her that worried no one would ever love her. That even Jim would one day turn his back on her, but he never did. He ceased to amaze her, loving her more with each day.

 

She felt that hunger she first felt long ago when they first met. She didn't understand it fully then, but she did now. She needed him. Losing him now, after everything they'd been through, would destroy her.

 

"I love you," he whispered when they finally separated, his lips pressing kisses all over her face.

 

"I know," she said, smiling gently. Then, because she wanted him to understand she loved him, too, she leaned in and kissed him deeply again. "I love you, too," she confessed in a voice so small, she'd be surprised if he even heard it.

 

He did, though. He scooped her up and carried her back to the room, closing the balcony doors. Just like they did that first day over a year ago, he laid her down on the bed. As they made love, she realized that not only are they surviving, but thriving.

 

"I love you," she echoed, eyes flitting back down to the stunning ring as she laid there on his chest.

 

He motions to the balcony. "So about that wine out there?"

 

She shook her head deliberately and placed her hands on his shoulders, tugging him towards her. "The damn wine can wait."

She sat in his lap, thinking of their first year here. Things had been so simple then. They'd been dating for only a year, he'd proposed. They were in heaven when they went back to the city.

 

Now was different. They were married, three years strong and not much had changed. They'd moved from the city and Andrea had died. She'd befriend Delia, a widow and single mom to her son Ned, who was three, Delia helped out at the store in between showing a few houses for extra cash. Jim was a paramedic, although he had begun to look into going back to school to become a doctor.

 

They'd started to try for a baby at the beginning of the year. For the first two months, nothing happened, but in March, something was different. She found herself pregnant. There was an unspeakable joy that followed, she'd raced from their house to the fire station, not caring that Jim was in the middle of a poker game. She'd kissed him and gave him the test box, feeling his lips pepper over her skin a second later. They had been so excited.

  
  


In May, the unimaginable happened: her body turned on her. Jim found her on the floor of their bathroom that afternoon, fighting every impulse not to be pulled under by wave after wave of excruciating pain, surrounded by a pool of blood that spread out from under her. When she came to, he was holding her hand at the edge of the hospital bed. He'd called her mother and for the first time since she was a child, she cried in her mother's arms.

 

It was November now and he hadn't mentioned having a baby since. He wanted her to come to him, and she was nearly there because in the stillness of the night, the longing always came back to her, but today she knew.

 

“Jim,” she spoke suddenly, seeing him turn to look at her. "I want to try again."

  
  
  



	10. How Mackenzie Got Her Name

**UPDATE 03/17/2018: This chapter was a mess so I completely rewrote it! I thought I'd bring a backstory for Mackenzie since there aren't many from when she was little besides her being a swimmer since birth. Thought it was time to give my often forgotten middle child :) Even if its a few years too late lol. Here's how Mack got her name ;) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed, shaking the house. The wind whistled as the tree branches smacked against the window, waking Jim Clancy from his slumber. Then came the first drops of rain, pitter patter across the roof. Outside was dark, the dense grey cloud blocking out the morning light, casting himself and his heavily pregnant wife beside him in premature twilight, but inside their room it was darker, almost black.

Jim rubbed his eyes, sitting up carefully, to see Melinda had rolled off him, her back facing him. He moved to lay back down, pressing himself into her, he kissed her shoulder. She was radiating warmth, her stomach swollen with child. It was an April morning and she was six months pregnant, with another girl. She relaxed into him, moving his hand to her stomach, and her head snuck into the crick of his neck.

His eyes strained to see the clock on her side table, sleep still longing to pull him back in. He could now see that is was near five, his Sunday beginning earlier than he'd intended. He'd wanted to sleep in, knowing both of the kids would now that they were both a little older, but it seemed that nature had a sense of humor and enjoyed tormenting people. Especially people with leaky roofs.

"Mel, wake up," he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder.

She mumbled something incoherent and tossed over, facing him now, nuzzling her body into him For a moment, he reveled in the feeling of her relaxed against him again. Then he sighed again, he didn't really want to wake her but knew that it wasn't a good idea to stay in their bed when there was a storm coming.

"Love, please," he tried again, his voice soft and calming, pulling her from sleep. He kissed her forehead as she tilted her head up.

She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at first before revealing the soft brown of her eyes to him as she smiled sleepily.

"What?" She asked, her yawn taking over her question.

"A storm," he said, thunder cracking again. "We need to get the buckets."

"Can't you just do it?" She groaned, stretching her back. "I'm comfy and that never happens."

She frowned as he got out of bed and sight, moving to get out from under the covers. When she finally pulled herself up, she got to her feet and stood there a few moments at the floor. He noticed her dismay and finished pulling his shirt over his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I can't bend down to get my robe," she replied, scowling at the offending garment.

Jim laughed, admiring her nude form. Even several months along with their third child, she was still the most attractive woman he knew. Walking around the bed, he picked the warm garment and settled it around her shoulders.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he whispered placing a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck.

She smiled back at him, her eyes full of promise. "I can think of several things, but now's not the time. You're the one who woke me up because there's a storm, remember?"

"Forget the storm," he replied huskily.

"I'd love to," she said, motioning with one hand to the window of their bedroom and the flickering sky, "but I don't think we have time for this right now."

He frowned. "Remind me to have a conversation with Sulley to find a good roofer."

"I don't think it's come to that just yet," she replied wrinkling her nose at him. "We can make it through another year with this leaky roof. It only leaks in three spots."

"Yeah," he sighed, itching his head. "I guess."

"I'm going to go check on the kids," she yawned, walking past him. "Make sure they are both sleeping."

"Okay, kiss them for me." He smiled, capturing her in a hug from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck. "If either is awake and you need me, just call for me."

"I always do," she squeezed his forearm and he moved his arms from her, letting her go.

He went to the hall closet as she slipped into Katie's room, leaving the door ajar. He grabbed the three buckets from the top shelf as she came back out, giving him the thumbs up.

One down, one to go.

He went to the hall bathroom with one, placing it in the middle of the room, where the roof liked to drip when it poured. The next two went in their room, one by the window and the other on his side, in his closet. He crossed the hall, hearing a soft lullaby from Aaron's room. The thunder must've woken the six year old.

Melinda was so good with them.

She could hear Aaron's giggle as he walked by, entering their room. He went to the window, putting a bucket down and noticing the opened window. Melinda must've gotten hot at some point earlier and opened it. She did that sometimes. He decided to leave it open, just in case.

He went to his closet last, climbing into bed once the bucket was in place. He was on top of the blanket, lounging as he waited for Melinda. Her stomach entered the bedroom long before she did, and he felt a smile spread across his face at how big she'd become. And she was only six months. This pregnancy was definitely different than her last two.

As soon as she waddled inside the door of their bedroom, she smiled at him. Her tiredness not reaching her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, her nightmares getting worse each day, her face showed it, but her eyes were alight with lust for him.

"How are we going to do this?" she suddenly asked as she pointed down at her over-sized belly. "I don't think I should climb on top of you anymore. I'm a wide load these days."

He stood quickly then and strode forward, dropping to his knees and pulling her robe open to kiss her stomach. He stood after, pulling her into an embrace and a passionate kiss before she could speak.

"Wow," she whispered as he pulled away. "That was... very nice."

His hands roamed her belly. "You're so unbelievably sexy," he whispered into her ear. "No matter what you think. I love when your belly swells with my child. There's just something about you... you're the 

only one who makes me feel this way."

"I love you," she whispered, and she rose on her toes, her lips meeting his again.

He gently took control of the situation here, bringing her to the bed, peeling the robe from her and throwing it half a world away before laying her back on the bed, his lips finding her breasts; his tongue her nipples. She bucked against him, his hand finding her center.

"I love you too," he groaned, trailing kisses down her neck. "Did you get him back to sleep?"

Her head nodded quickly as he began to trace her with his fingers, coating them in her arousal, she squeezed her eyes shut and released a shuddering breath, her head rolling back and her neck extending in pleasure. His lips went there, nipping at the skin and marking her. It was so warm between her thighs, and he dipped one of his fingers gently into her as her hips rocked beneath him in a steady rhythm. Her lips parted as she purred, and he bent down swiftly to kiss her, to taste the sound she made when he touched her.

He pressed into her next, his boxers being pushed away as he entered her, and at this moment, they were closer than any two people could be. With her naked skin etching itself into every inch of his, his hand firmly against the swell of stomach. Moans of pleasure emanated from her mouth at the change of angle as he thrusted slowly in and out. His grunts rented the thick air of their bedroom, despite the still open window and howl of the wind.

Nothing existed outside of their love for each other; the only thing that mattered was that she was inescapably in love with this man. Her husband. The father of her children.

He grasped the bed frame above her head, groaning into her lips as their kiss broke. His face fell into her neck as he quickened pace, more noises leaving his throat in pleasure. His mouth went to her nipple, capturing it between his lips and sucking. He nibbled and sucked, until her body keened as she came. She cried out as stars exploded behind her eyes and she dissolved into him, her arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer. His explosion followed hers. His thrusts came harder and faster until she felt him relax and his pleasured gasp filled the air.

He didn't move immediately. He moved to the side and held her, careful not to put any he weight on her, his hand still firmly over hers on her belly. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed into his chest, his muscles strong against her back. He made love the way he kissed; slow and deep, sometimes crushing and rough, but always impassioned, always connected, and never half-hearted. 

She was so lucky to have found him, for him to have loved her as much as she loved him.

"I will never be able to thank you for everything you've given me," he said into her shoulder, kissing the skin there. "Thank you. For this life, for three children and for loving me."

"I feel the same," she breathed, bringing his hand to her mouth to kiss it, before bringing it back to her stomach, where their child somersaulted in her belly, pressing firmly against her father's hand through her mother's stomach. "Feel her?"

"Yes," she could feel his tears against her skin as he spoke. "I've been thinking... about her name. What do you think of Mackenzie?"

"I actually wrote that name down," she moved over, opening her side drawer and grabbing her journal. "It means born of fire. I thought that would be the best double meaning behind a name."

"Especially considering who her mother is," he grinned, earning himself a million brownie points. "A woman of bravery. Hell hath no fury like Melinda Gordon on a mission."

"That's Melinda Clancy to you," she cocked her eyebrow and him and laughed, kissing him. "I'm just kidding. I love the name Mackenzie, Jim. It's perfect for our little girl."

"You hear that?" Jim slid down the bed, his mouth against her stomach now. "You have a name, baby girl. We can't wait to meet you Mackenzie."


	11. The Night Ned Stole Katie's Heart

After ending her Skype call with her mom, Katie slept off her high and woke up a few hours later to texts from Hannah asking if she was up for a movie night and of course she thought that was a good idea. She always loved a good movie night with her best friend.

 

Every month since they were seven, Hannah and Katie would set aside one Friday or Saturday and binge watch movies. And as they got older Hannah eased Brandon into the ritual and one day Katie hoped to as well, but Toby had neglected to ever come over for one when they were together.

 

She hadn't asked if Brandon was staying over, but had just assumed since he was here when she fell asleep.

 

Katie quickly changed out of her jeans and sweater into shorts and an old Nirvana tee before she walked out into the apartment.

 

The smell of freshly popcorn was present and the oven beeped. She wondered what Hannah was making.

 

"Hey," Hannah waved, crossing the floor to the kitchen. "I made pizza rolls if you want some."

 

There was her answer. Her stomach grumbled in reply and Hannah chuckled, hearing her come around the corner. She grabbed the ranch bottle and bottle of water for herself before hugging Hanna from behind.

 

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

 

"A coke. Did you just sleep your high off?" Hannah laughed, shrugging her off as grabbed the baking sheet from the oven. She put it on the stove top and putting the oven mitt back in the drawer. "Because that's lame of you."

 

"Ehh," she shrugged. "I feel a little woozy. Like I can't concentrate. My minds all wishy washy."

 

"Then you should eat and hydrate," Hannah plated half of tray, about 20, and gave them to Katie. "Brandon went home to grab his phone. He forgot it. He's gonna pick up dinner, so we need to decide on something."

 

"I've always wanted to try Thai," she said, squeeze some ranch out of the bottle and onto her plate. She dunked a pizza roll and tossed it in her mouth, relishing in the taste of food in her mouth. God food was so good to her.

 

"Let me call Brando," Hannah took her plate and went to the couch, grabbing her phone off the charger. "How was your nap?"

 

"Peaceful. My boss called and left me a voicemail. I got shit hours at the diner..." She sighed as she tossed another pizza roll in her mouth, eating it quickly as she plopped down in the recliner, pulling a blanket over her legs. She took the remote from the arm of the couch and pressed the Netflix button. The menu popped up and she picked her and Hannah's profile. "So if it's possible, could you maybe cover part of my rent this month if I'm a little short?"

 

"Of course," Hannah smiled. "You paid more than half of the security deposit since I was short."

 

"Thank you. I just worry about making enough money... I can't wait for winter break." She muttered, going through a list of movies. "Also my mom's in labor, you know, the usual."

 

"Labor? Awesome! I always love meeting a new Clancy. Your parents make such beautiful children." Hannah cheered, clapping her hands together. "Wait, aren't you gonna drive there?"

 

"My mom made me promise I wouldn't drive in this stupid storm," she sighed. "i just don't want to miss this. I promised her I'd be there."

 

"You know your mom isn't going to hate you if you aren't there. She just wants to make sure you're safe." Hannah smiled. "Be glad your mom even returns your phone calls..."

 

"Han, I wasn't..." She trialed off. Hannah's parents were a touchy subject. Always have been. "I know how lucky I am.”

 

"I know," Hannah sighed. "I really want to start the new season of Shameless. It just got put on today."

 

"It did?" Katie gasped, going to her list, seeing that the new season had been added. "We're binging."

 

"Yes!" Hannah squealed, high fiving her best friend. "And that way we'll be awake in case your mom or dad call. I do have some news to share with you, my dear best friend."

 

"And what news would that be?" Katie turned the volume up, hearing the theme music play as soon as she pressed play.

 

"While you were sleeping, Brandon asked me to marry him." She said and Katie dropped the remote, grabbing her left hand.

 

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She gasped, her voice gradually getting louder. "I take a three hour nap and you get engaged. What the hell Han!"

 

"He proposed right here after he brought you chips. He said he has to marry me since we ate all four of the brownies." Hannah said, flaunting the sparkling rock on her finger.

 

"I'm so happy for you, Hannah!" She got up from the chair and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you're engaged, God, you better not have any kids anytime soon."

 

"Not for a couple years, but you'll be the maid of honor right?" Hannah asked.

 

"Of course." She laughed. "Who else would you ask that could actually do the role right?"

 

"No one but my Katie," Hannah exclaimed. "And don't rush finding a guy, babe. We don't need another Toby fiasco. You'll find the right guy soon enough, but you could always call Ned, you know he has feelings for you."

 

"Shut up Han. He does not." Katie shook her head, sitting next to her friend.

 

"Does too," Hannah muttered. "You were just too into Toby."

 

"I was not," she rolled her eyes. "I'm choosing to ignore what happened at Thanksgiving."

 

"You mean when cool, cool Ned wiped ice cream from your lip? Or when you squeezed his forearm because you were talking about his new workout?" Hannah grinned, thinking back to the night her and Katie had gossiped all about this. "Your mom and I both agree that Ned is right in your back pocket, if you want him that is."

 

"I don't know what I want," she moved back to her seat and pressing play. "Let's just watch Shameless. Okay?”

 

Hannah nodded, knowing when Katie knew, she'd tell her.

It wasn't until the fourth episode, when Brandon finally returned. He was littered with snow, shaking it off as he peeled each layer of warmth from himself.

 

"The Thai place was closed," Brandon's teeth chattered as he spoke and he shook more snow from his hair. "So I picked up Charley's. It was across the street and I didn't want to have to drive anymore. The roads are slick as hell."

 

"What'd you get?" Hannah asked, getting up as Katie paused the show, who got up too.

 

"I had your usual orders still in the notes on my phone," he said, going to the dinner table. "Chicken Buffalo for Katie, a teriyaki for me and a Chicken Cali for the love of my life. There's loaded fries and lemonade for all of us too."

 

"You too sweet," Hannah kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moaned as she pressed up against him, earning a mild grunt of disgust from Katie. "And you're just lonely... maybe you should call Ned up for a booty call."

 

"Shut up," Katie left the dining room before Hannah could bring him up again, leaving them to kiss in peace. "I'm going to press play without you!"

 

"No, you won't," Brandon's lips went to her neck. They were in their own little bubble, it must be the proposal. The theme song came on and Hannah broke free, grabbing her sandwich and running to the couch. "You bitch!"

 

"I warned you," she muttered, laughing at her friend. "It's almost nine and we're not even halfway through yet."

 

Brandon came over with the fries and drinks, passing them out before he sat next to Hannah, kissing her head. "You tell her?"

 

"Mhmm," she settled into his shoulder, taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

"Congrats," Katie smiled to Brandon and fist bumped him, winking to him. He'd told her of his plans that morning before she went to work, asking her if the ring was good enough. "I told you so." Her phone buzzed, her screen lit with notifications. Two missed calls from Mama Bear. "Fuck. My mom called me, twice. I must've turned my ringer off when I was sleeping."

 

"Uh oh... the perfect daughter in trouble." Brandon snickered, leaning back into the couch.

 

She rolled her eyes at him and went to text her mom, but her phone buzzed again.

 

Voicemail.

 

Katie looked over her shoulder and peered out the window, seeing the block was coated with at least half a foot of fresh snow. Maybe she should just drive to Grandview now.

 

Deciding to wait until after she hears the voicemails, she tapped a couple of buttons to hear the voicemail she'd been left, and, of course, it was her mom.

 

The first message had come in while she was napping, nearly six hours ago. Her mom's voice soothed her, saying, "Hey baby, it's mom. Dr. Carr just left, I'm at three centimeters and my contractions are around nine to eight minutes apart." Her voice trailed off and she she winced, exhaling slowly. "Here's one now. I love you. I'm so glad you aren't on the road, I can't imagine the city if the roads are terrible here. I'm giving your dad the phone."

 

There was the sound of the phone being handed to someone as she yelped in pain. Her dad's voice was clear, he was speaking to her mother. His voice was soft, she could almost see the look of pure love he was most likely giving to her mother.

 

"You're doing good," he said. "Okay? Deep breaths. My hand is right here," she imagined he'd squeezed her hand then, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. "Hey bug, sorry about the delay. Your mom is in a lot of pain. We've only been here for about an hour. The projected delivery time is sometime tomorrow afternoon right now, so don't worry. Give us a call when you get this. Bye."

 

She saved it, going to the second message. It was her mother, five minutes ago, sounding a little bit more annoyed, she must be farther into labor, but nothing too short-tempered being that it was her mom.

 

"Katie, give me a call when you get this. Are you still sleeping? It's been a while and you haven't replied or anything. I'm about five centimeters dilated now and the snow is getting pretty bad here, but I don't know what it's like in the city."

She paused, breathing. "Delia is here now. She said something about Ned being in the city tonight. He's supposed to drive home and I suppose if he wants to drive in this, then you can catch a ride with him. I'll call you if anything else happens. I love you."

 

"Fuck..." She groaned and looked out the window watching the snow pile together on the road.

 

She didn't know Ned was coming to the city. Why hadn't he said anything to her?

 

"What's up?" Hannah said, trying to be cheerful.

 

"My mom is farther along in labor than I thought," she sighed, pressing recent calls and finding her mother. "She said something about Ned being in the city and hitching a ride with him. I might call him and see where he is. I didn't know he was in town. I really want to be there for this. I'm finally old enough to be there every step of the way, you know?"

 

"I'm an only child," Hannah shrugged. "But your siblings are like mine, so yeah."

 

"Hey bug," Jim's voice came from the phone. "Your mom is in the bathroom."

 

"Hey dad. I'm sorry I'm just calling... I was binging Shameless with Han and didn't realize my ringer was still off," she explained, her words being jumbled together as she spoke quickly. Hannah had paused the show, knowing Katie's mind was anywhere but here right now. Katie pushed herself up from the recliner, pacing the floor. "Is everything going okay?"

 

"Honey, take a breath. You need to keep calm. Mom is fine, in a lot of pain, but she's fine. This isn't her first rodeo," he said softly. "IYou're just like her when you get frazzled, you know."

 

"Dad, I promised her I'd be there." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm the worst daughter ever."

 

"Oh honey, you are the best daughter we could have ever asked for. She knows you'd be here if you could. Don't worry," he said. "She is only 4 and 1/2 centimeters now. Have you called Ned? He might bring you home tonight if you catch him. I tried, but it went to straight to voicemail."

"I haven't, I just got mom's messages." She said. "I'll text him. You're going on speaker, just Han and Brando are here."

 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are," Jim said as she typed a message out to Ned quickly.

 

_ Heard you were in the city and I haven't heard from you. What gives? _

 

She erased it.

 

_ Mom told me you're in the city. You still here? _

 

"Shut up," Melinda's voice was quiet, but there. She must've come out of the bathroom. "No brownie points for you. Who's on the phone?"

 

"Katie," he said.

 

"Hey you," her mother stole the phone from him. "Glad you called. I was worried."

 

She erased the message again. What did she even want to say to him?

 

"Hey mom, sorry, I was binging Shameless and my ringer was off. I had only noticed you'd called after the second time." She explained, looking over the blank text box again. Maybe her mom could help. "I don't know what to text Ned. Help."

 

"Your asking me for writing advice?" Her mother's laugh could cure cancer. "That's funny."

 

"Mom," she sighed, taking her off speaker and putting the phone to her ear. She went to her room, closing the door. She sat on her bed with a huff. "I want to be flirty, but it has to be open ended because what if he turns me down?"

 

"Ned Banks turn you down? Like that would ever happen," she could see her mother's eye roll. "Your dad has been talking with him a lot about you. It's all they talk about these days if I'm being honest."

 

"What?" She asked.

 

"Your dad says I just broke the bro code," Melinda whispered. "So you can't say anything to Ned, but go for it Katie. He wants you to be the one to make the first move. He may have been a player, but that boy is Delia's son through and through."

 

"Okay mama. I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'll call you in the morning." She said, softly. "Please have someone call me if anything big happens. I don't care if I'm sleeping and you get my voicemail. Leave a message, alright?"

 

"Yes honey," Melinda said. "I will make sure someone informs you of anything big. Let me know if you get a hold of Ned."

 

"Thank you," she sighed. "I love you mom. I really do."

 

"I love you too, bug. I'll see you when I see you." Melinda replied and blew her a kiss. "Bye."

Katie pretended to catch it and brought her closed fist to her heart with a smile.

 

"Goodbye," she said softly and hung up. She looked back at her phone, the message to Ned still blank.

 

_ Heard from mom that you were in the city tonight _

 

She sent it, closing her eyes. Her phone buzzed, a reply? Already?

 

**_Yeah. At a buddy's right now. What's up?_ **

 

She breathed, tapping her thumbs onto the side of her phone, unsure of what to say.

 

Her phone buzzed before anything and it was him.

 

**Need some company?**

 

She did enjoy Ned’s company, any time. And she sort of missed his face. Her heart fluttered as she glanced at his contact picture. Why did she have to be in love with Ned? He was so hard to read sometimes.

 

_ Currently binging Shameless to keep my mind of mom. She won't let me drive home until tomorrow _

 

**That's good. The roads are terrible Katie. I'm unsure if I want to drive home tonight**

 

_ You should come by before you do. I've missed you _

 

**I've missed you too. So much Katie. You've been on my mind a lot lately**

 

_ How come? _

 

She screamed and threw her phone, running out to the living room. Hannah's eyes were closed as she rested her head on Brandon, who was watching the recap of a basketball game, but she didn't care. She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to her room.

 

"What?" Hannah rubbed her eyes, as if she'd been sleeping the entire time since she left. "I heard you scream. Is there a baby?”

 

"No. No baby." She grabbed her phone. There were three new messages. "Better. Ned."

 

She unlocked her phone, reading them.

 

**How have things been with you? I worry about Toby being across the hall.**

 

**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him. I know you guys just broke up.**

 

**It's hard for me to put my words together in a text. Can I come by?**

 

She pondered her reply. Should she wait to reply or would he think she blew him off? Or would he think she's desperate if she replied now.

 

"Ooh," Hannah pulled the phone from her grasp. It was a minute before she squealed, reading the last message. "I'm replying."

 

"What are you writing?" She asked, peeking over her friend's shoulder. She swiped it before she could send it. "C'mon. I'm not letting you send that. Really? You're disgusting."

 

"C'mon Katie... live a little. He'd probably get a kick out of it."

 

"Out of what? Knowing I don't have a gag reflex?" She laughed, thinking of all the times Toby had begged for her to go down on him. Maybe Ned would get a kick out of it. She erased the message anyway. If he wanted to be with her, he'd find out eventually. "I know what I'm going to say."

 

_ Sure! Just know Hannah and Brandon are all over each other _

 

_ All. _

_ The. _

_ Time. _

 

**My mom and Tim are the same way haha. Your parents too.**

 

_ Very true! I guess it's just always gonna be everyone but me _

 

**You never know what's around the corner Katie :)**

 

_ Oh yeah? You sending me a boyfriend? _

 

**I mean I could... what's your address?**

 

_ Send away ;) 200 E 11th St. Apartment 7B. _

 

**Your package is on its way!**

 

She laughed at his text, sending the monkey covering its face emoji in return.

 

"Everything good?" Hannah asked.

 

"Everything is great," her grin was stretched from ear to ear as she looked up. Her body was tingly with warmth and excitement. "He's coming over."

 

She flopped onto her bed, kicking her legs into the air. Katie tingled from her head to her toes. She rubbed her hands together. and laughed, covering her face. She wore the facial expression of a small child who'd just been told they were going to Disney.

 

"This is why Ned worries me..." Hannah sighed, seeing her friend's excitement. Katie was always like this when it came to Ned. "As much as I want him to work out, what if he doesn't?"

 

"Then I got my hopes up," she muttered. "But it's different. It feels different and I'm freaking out," she pressed her lips to a firm line and her face blushed. "What is he gonna say?"

 

"Hell if I know, but let's get you in something cuter than an old tank top and shorts." Hannah went to her closet, peeling through the clothes there. Not finding anything sufficient enough to make her best friend look smoking hot. "C'mon there has to be a flirty romper or something in here."

 

"I packed them away for the winter," she said, pulling a plastic bin out. She opened it, revealing shorts and other summer outfits she'd packed away. "What about this?"

 

She pulled out a purple romper, one with a lace v-neck and a completely open back.

 

"Ooh, yes." Hannah grinned. "Under one condition."

 

"What?" She asked, pulling her tank top over head.

 

"No bra," Hannah's grin turned to a sly smile and a flick of her eyebrows. "Very sexy and alluring."

 

"Oh god, you act like he's coming over for a booty call." She sighed, knowing she could've stayed in the previous outfit because he was Ned, he didn't need to be wowed. Not by her. She did that all by herself.

 

"You never know," Hannah bumped her with her elbow playfully as Katie wiggled out of her shorts, slipping the romper on. Her hips held it to her figure as she unclipped her bra and tossed it aside. She pulled the straps up to her shoulders and glanced at the slick plane of her back, a delicious peek at what she looks like in her most intimate of times. "Oh you can't even tell Katie. Your mother blessed you with perky boobs."

 

"I think it's more that I have good posture than anything else," she shook her head, side glancing at herself. She turned, looking at herself from the front. "I do look good. My legs look extra long."

 

"Only downside is I can do this," Hannah pinched Katie's nipple then and she winced, slapping her hand away.

 

"That fucking hurts," she covered her chest quickly in response, just so Hannah couldn't do it again. A knock at the door made her grab her hands and squeal. It had to be Ned. "Oh God. He's here. I'm gonna completely blank when I see him."

 

"I'll take Brando to our room and occupy him." Hannah said, running out of her room.

 

"Nothing sexual," she eyed her. "Just watch tv or something. Please."

 

"No promises," Hannah said as she appeared in the door again, Brandon behind her.

 

"Please promise me. Please." She looked at her best friend.

 

"Then promise me you'll get to second base," Hannah winked.

 

"No," she said. "I'm not ruining things like I did with Toby. I rushed everything with him because I was scared he wouldn't love me. I wanted throw myself into sex and I should have just waited."

 

"Hey," Hannah pushed Brandon into their room as someone knocked on the door again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have anything about sex with Ned. He's different. I know that."

 

"Thank you," she smiled at her, her cheeks blushing as he knocked again. "Coming!"

 

"Good luck," Hannah squeezed her hand and slipped into her room as Katie marched forward, looking in the peep hole.

 

It's him.

It took her a minute to summon the courage to open the door. Lots of breathing and reminding her that it was just Ned.

 

She opened the door, smiling at him as she revealed herself to him. And he smiled in return when she opened up the door, not expecting the romper, but grinning when he watched her nipple pebble through the fabric. His eyes were glued there, until she crossed her arms and he found her eyes.

 

Brown, warm and inviting, like they always were.

 

"Hey!" She went to hug him, but he was coated in snow, the crystals melting on his shoulders, his cheeks pink, nose red, and eyes as green as they always are. "I'd hug you, but... the snow."

 

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed, shaking his coat off in the hall. "Can I come in?"

 

She widened the door and turned, giving him the space to enter.

 

His eyes immediately ran up the bare expanse of her back, his hands wanting to feel the with he could tell it radiated. She'd definitely put this on for him. It was too late in the year for her to ever wear this out and about.

 

There was so much in Ned's silence, so much he just won't say. She could see by his expression there was a lot going through his head. He yanked his boot off, walking toward her and flashed the smile that's got her tied up tighter than a banker's money.

 

"How have you been?" He sat beside her, his hand touching her knee.

 

"Good. Busy," she sighed, shrugging. He didn't need to ask, but he had, and he'd wanted an actual answer. And that meant everything to her. "The end of the semester means lots of studying for finals and in between work and a few ghosts, that doesn't leave for much fun. So glad the semester is over though. It's been a long time since I've been able to enjoy a winter break."

 

"You've always had a packed school schedule though. I admire that you can handle all of it." He said, glancing out the window at the weather, the snow looking heavier now.

 

"Is it bad out there yet?" She asked.

 

He scrunched his nose, shrugging. "It's definitely starting to stick. But it's not terrible, yet. Though I should probably get going soon, if I want to make it back home before the roads get too bad." He turned back to her, with a grin. "Sorry to interrupt date night."

 

It's the grin that made him so.…distracting. And innocent. But not innocent, too.

 

"You know, you can stay here tonight. If you want." She suggested.

 

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow to her suggestion. "What does Han think of that?"

 

"She doesn't care," she said, knowing she didn't. "That way I can just tag along with you tomorrow. I wanted to leave my car for Hannah since she is staying home through the week with Brandon for alone time. They could drive my car up."

 

"That's not a bad idea," he nodded. "That way you can drive. I'm not good with snow. And ice. Not good with ice either."

 

"I'll have to give you a few lessons then," she winked, laughing.

 

Her laughter rang in his ears like jingling bells, and all he could do was smile.

 

She was so beautiful. He was so close to her, her leg pressed up against his and her smiled directed at him.

 

"So about that boyfriend you were sending me," she said, leaning into him. "I was thinking he should be tall and handsome. No particulars on his looks, but as long as he has shorter hair than Toby."

 

It was then when he saw the receding bruise on her eyes, a cut under her eyebrow that was mostly healed.

 

He hated Toby. His anger burned for him.

 

Ned rested his head in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. His fingers curled tightly into a fist, he could to see the man's neck snapping in his mind and it felt good. He could feel his fist smashing into his nose, splattering red blood on the his shirt. What an improvement that would be. But instead he just rose his head, finding Katie's eyes, letting the warmth and curiosity in them calm him.

 

"I'll keep my eyes open for you," he laughed, kissing her forehead. "Short hair and tall. That's not very picky."

 

"Well," she felt his lips pressed to her skin, distracting her. "I'm pretty ease to please. I mean, muscles are nice, but I don't need them to be happy."

 

"Good to know," he nodded.

 

She didn't know what to say now. She rose from the couch, going to grab her lemonade from the floor by the recliner. She used the drink as an excuse to be quiet, to just look at him.

 

"There's something I came over here for," he stood, walking to her. "I need to tell you something."

 

"What?" She asked, setting her drink of the coffee table. She licked her lips of the remainder of the lemonade and he watched her, licking his own lips.

 

"There's no girl in my life, you know that." He started, trailing off.

 

Before he had the time to finish his sentence, she quickly captured his lips against her.

 

The soft tender touch felt as if everything in the world were right. This simple kiss was contentment and happiness. All of a sudden the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Their tongues were paintbrushes and they were painting oceanic galaxies together.

 

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him like they'd done this a million times before.

 

He was lost in a sense of animalistic love and she was walking on air. It was warm and his lips were soft. Her hands caressed his face as he pulled away slowly.

 

"I shouldn't have done that," she laughed, pressing her nose to his cheek, looking to her feet. "You... you were saying something."

 

"Don't apologize," he whispered, captured his lips in hers again.

 

The first kiss was all the confidence he'd needed to finally kiss her. He moved across the floor, down the hall and to her room, closing the door behind him with a kick. He sat her on the bed, his hands sliding between her thighs, spreading them.

 

"Ned," she gasped, his lips at her neck.

 

She accepted the sturdiness of his chest pressed up against hers, and his arms, which moved to snake around her waist and pull her flush against him. They were quickly slipping into dangerous, more-than kissing territory, but he smelled so good—fresh and crisp, and slightly sweet. It was as if there was an imaginary force field pulling her into him, and she was unable to break it.

 

His fingers skimmed over the bare skin of her back, which she'd forgot had been uncovered, and an embarrassingly soft moan escaped her lips. The noise only made his mouth even more determined, and he drags it along her jaw, dipping his chin to press fervent kisses to her neck. The sensation makes her stomach swoop so hard it ached, and her hands ran themselves along the thick, scratchy material of his sweater, feeling his strong muscles hidden beneath it. 

 

She reached to hold on to him between his shoulder blades, and momentum rocked him forward until she was on her back with Ned Banks on top of her, sucking her pulse point while she ran her fingers through his thick, neat, blond hair.

 

One of his hands drifted to her thigh, ghosting up to where her body itched to be touched. She bites her bottom lip, her hips arching into him without a second through. He let out a low, warm hiss, shifting to meet her with his hardening erection that's easily detectable through the thin denim of his jeans.

 

She had to tell herself to stop, to break this spell he had her under before she was too far gone.

 

But would it be so bad? Sex with Ned?

 

She wanted to wait. They weren't going to do this. This has to stop. Even if he kissed better than every guy she'd ever kissed, and his hands on her skin made her feel more alive than she'd ever felt.

 

"Ned, wait," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed tightly and finally forcing the words out. His lips froze against the crook of her neck. "What are we doing?"

 

Katie felt him sigh, and he placed a soft kiss right below her ear before he spoke.

 

"I'm sorry," he pulled back and rubbed his forehead. "I moved too fast didn't I?"

 

"Just a little," she laughed. "Not that I didn't mind the making out. I've always…” her hands curled around the top of his sweater, smiling at him. “wanted to do that with you."

 

He laid beside her, on his back now, and looked at her, her head turning too.

 

"And, it took me too long to tell you no." She said, her face breaking out into a smile as she laughed. "I want you to keep going, but I want to wait. I rushed things with Toby and... I don't want to do that with you."

 

They were quiet for a long time after that. She didn't look at him for fear of what she might see on his face. She wasn't not sure if they'd ended their conversation, or if he was just trying to think of the right way to respond.

 

"Do you still want me to stay?" He finally spoke up, and she couldn't help but hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

 

"Of course I do," she smiled at him.0

 

"Good," he breathed. "Just checking." His hand found her cheek, spreading out to cup it. His finger traced where Toby had hit her, sighing. "I hate him."

 

"Me too," she rolled her eyes, thinking of the man across the hall. "I hate him too."

 

Their lips met again, softly, his other hand grasped her other cheek as they pulled apart. Her face was flushed red and she could feel just how big her smile was, but that's how he made her feel.

 

And it was the best she'd felt in such a long time. Everything was just pretty damn near perfect. For the next few hours at least.

  
  



	12. Crush

**A/N: Just when Ned made progress with Katie in the future, it becomes time to show their bumpy past. Ready? I don't think you are hahaha enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Melinda was examining a tea pot, when the chimes rang on the front door. She glanced up, just in time to see her daughter slump into the desk beside hers and pull out her algebra textbook. Melinda had almost forgotten that it was Wednesday, the day she dropped Katie off at dance at four.

 

Jim must've dropped her off on his way home, like he always did.

 

"Hey sweetie," Melinda turned the pot slowly, making sure there were no cracks or chips before settling on a price. "How was school?"

 

Katie shrugged, leaning back into the chair. She fussed with her dance bag, pushing it under her chair as she grabbed for her backpack again. She grabbed her notebook next, pulling the pen from the spiral and writing her name at the top of the blank page.

 

"It was normal," Katie replied, leaning forward to begin her assignment. Her brow furrowed as she wrote down an equation, and she turned to look at her mom. "I'm little stressed because I was assigned a book project. I need to pick a book, but there are too many I want to read. I might need your help narrowing my decision down."

 

Melinda knew that wasn't the real reason. Katie loved to read. She'd probably finish and turn the assignment in before the end of the week, like she always did.

 

Math was different. She could see her being upset over an unusually long math assignment.

 

"Lots of math?" She asked, saving her inventory spreadsheet and closing her laptop.

 

Katie was going to have her full attention. Why was her baby upset?

 

"Not really," Katie sighed and fiddled with the locket, twisting it in her fingers.

 

"Then what's wrong?" Melinda turned her chair, leveling her glance with her.

 

"I just had a bad day. Am I allowed to have a bad day?" She swooped her hair to the side and sighed, throwing her pen down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

 

"Only Ned gets you in a fit like this," Melinda slid her chair over, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

 

"Ned's a jerk," she huffed, pushing her hair from her face again.

 

"So nothing new?" Melinda pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, pulling her hair back and beginning to braid it. It wasn't long before she finished, using the ponytail she'd had on her wrist. "Baby," she turned Katie and saw the tears that had collected in her daughter's eyes. "Oh... what did he do?"

 

"He made fun of me," she sighed, letting two roll down her cheeks. "Well, his friends did... They called me a nutcase when they caught me talking to a ghost in the square, and Ned just stood there and laughed. I thought he was better than that..."

 

At thirteen, Katie was still in her awkward stage, after a particularly bad growth spurt that left her skinnier than before with long legs. And it most definitely didn't help that she was in love with Ned, who was a junior in high school. But Melinda had no doubt that she would grow into a beautiful young woman. That kind of terrified her, because Katie was the type that wasn't afraid to flaunt any skills or assets.

 

But it was today, when she saw the child in her daughter again.

 

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Her chin trembled as Melinda pulled her in, pressing a silent kiss to her forehead. Melinda held the teenager in her arms as though she were a toddler, as she shook in her arms. Heartbreak was never easy, even if it came as often as it did to Katie.

 

Loving Ned had never been easy for her.

 

"No dance today," she said softly, knowing that Katie just needed a day to relax. To be a kid and forget about Ned for a few hours, if that was possible. "How about we go have a chat with Ned and then go see a movie?"

 

"Okay," Katie whispered, tucking her head into her mother. "I really want to go see that new Disney movie, but we have to take Mackenzie. I promised her that if I went, she'd come with."

 

"That's awfully nice of you," she smiled at her daughter's words, rubbing her back as she slowly regained her composure. "But I think today is just for you and I. Any other films in mind?"

 

"Not really," Katie murmured and squeezed her tightly.

 

"How about we just go home and watch movies in my bed? We can stop and get all of best goodies from the store." Melinda felt Katie's head perk up from her chest, a grin stretched from ear to ear.

 

"That sounds even better!" Katie exclaimed, hugging her mother even tighter.

 

Hugs could never be long enough for her. In his mother's arms she was safe and her worries disappeared. She felt her soft skin and the gentle squeeze on her arms. She bathed in her warmth and the smell of perfume. No matter when the end came it was too soon and she would always get one last squeeze in.

 

"Where is he?" She asked.

 

"Why would I know?" Katie moved to sit in her lap, turning her back to her.

 

"Because you always do," she whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Where is he?"

 

"He's at Charlie's." Katie stood, straightening out her dress. It was like Melinda was looking in a mirror sometimes when she glanced at her daughter, which made her happy. She'd always wanted a mini version of herself. "They always go there after school for pizza."

 

"You coming with?" She asked, grabbing her purse.

 

"Oh you bet! You're very scary when you're mad." Katie laughed, grabbing her bags and following her mother out into the store.

Katie continued walking wen her mother stopped to talk to Delia, putting her bags in her mother's jeep. She leaned up against the car, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited. It wasn't very long, but when her mother came out, there was purpose in her step.

 

Ned Banks was gonna get it.

 

Katie grabbed her mother's hand as they crossed the street, walking right into Charlie's pizzeria. Katie stayed behind, hiding in the shadows as her mother marched up to where Ned was seated. He had a particularly good looking girl sitting on his lap, blonde and blue eyes. Just his type.

 

"Ned," she said, standing in front of the booth. "Can I have a word with you?"

 

He turned his neck, shocked to see her here, but moved the girls from his lap to stand. She grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him to the side.

 

"What is your problem?" Ned said, fixing his shirt. "What the hell did I do?"

 

"What don't you do," she huffed. "You need to be more careful with what you say to Katie."

 

"That was Dev-"

 

"I don't care who the hell said it," she shoved her finger into his shoulder, before she shoved him. Her anger taking over her a little more than she wanted to, but she stepped back, containing herself. "You didn't even try and stand for her, did you? You just let them belittle and beat her down. And that's not okay with me. That's my daughter and I can't see her come home with heartbroken every day because of you. And it is every day that she comes home with a new story of how you were the biggest jerk to her." She paused, biting her tongue at a more gruesome phrase. "Why can't you just be nice and look out for her?"

 

"It's not my fault," Ned muttered, running his hand through his hair. "She's just a kid. What am I supposed to do Mel?" He paused, glancing over at the girl who'd been on his lap before, winking at her. "She'll get over me one day. There's nothing I can do."

 

"My daughter isn't just some kid Ned and you know that." She muttered, rolling her eyes at him. She stepped closer, her finger pressing into him again. "Have you had a crush on someone at that age? You'll do just about anything to get their attention, right? And that's exactly what Katie does. She waits on you hand and foot whenever you're over and likes to hang around you. You are her first crush. Give her a break."

 

"I still don't get why I am getting bitched at?" Ned responded.

 

"You know exactly what I am talking about, so stop trying to be cool because you're friends are here." She said, hinting at the ghost topic without saying anything. "Ned, you're a good kid. Your mom raised to better, so be better because you of all people know what I'm capable of, and if I hear that you or your friends say one more thing about my kids... you're not only going to have to deal with me."

 

"Yeah, whatever Mel. Send big scary Jim after me." He muttered, turning on his heel. He sat back at the booth, and the blonde kissed him, earning hoots and hollers from his buddy's. "Like that will work."

 

"Keep talking Ned," Melinda said, finding Katie near the door. She was smiling and that was the biggest step Melinda had got since she’d come through the door. A smile. "You're only digging yourself a bigger hole."

 

Katie glanced over as Ned kissed the girl again, regretting her decision to even come over here in the first place. Seeing her mother had been worth it, but the kiss? That definitely bummed her out.

 

“C’mon,” Melinda steered the girl from the pizzeria and back outside. “Let’s go shopping for goodies. What are you thinking?”

 

“Gummy worms!” Katie cheered, her mind currently running through a list of all her favorite candies. “And Reese’s! And we have to get gummy bears too. I love gummy bears.”

 

Melinda couldn’t help but grin at her daughter’s enthusiasm. It reminded her too much of Jim and his love for candy.

 

“Then if we’re getting two types of gummies then we have to get your dad his sharks,” she laughed, grabbing a hold of her hand as they went to cross the street.

 

“Well duh,” Katie said, twirling around in spins with her mother’s arm. “He would never forgive us if we didn’t.”

 

Melinda chuckled. Katie knew her father to a tee, just like her mother did.


	13. Mother's Day

**A/N: This seemed like a perfect chapter due to the holiday yesterday! I would have posted it but I was busy with family and such :) Anyways, I hope you like it! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Katie bounced her leg up and down as Ned drove down the budding street. It wasn't a very long drive from their home to her parents, maybe two or three blocks. Ned turned onto a main road, taking the turn slowly because the roads were slick with rain, leaning back into his seat.

 

"Babe, you need to relax." Ned looked over at his wife with an amused smile on his face. "It's just your parents."

 

"I can't relax. How are you so calm right now?" She fretted, twisting her engagement and wedding ring around her finger. "How are you not completely crapping yourself?"

 

"Katie," he took another slow turn onto her parent's street. He came to a stop along the curb in front of her parents house. "I'm not crapping myself as you would say because it's your parents. They're going to lose their minds, but in a good way. Just like my mom did." He smiled. "This is good news. Not bad news. Plus, we're married. Your dad can't kill me like he's threatened to. Many times, may I add."

 

She smiled, remembering how long it took Ned to get her father to warm up to the idea of them together. It's been four years since they got married and two more before that since that time and Jim still gave Ned crap.

 

"It's so early Ned," she sighed. "I'm just scared... what if..."

 

"No. Don't think like that," he whispered. "We're having a baby Katie. We're giving your parents and mine a grandchild. They're going to be ecstatic. I bet your Mom cries." He undid his seat belt slowly and looked over at his twitching wife. "Now come," he kissed her fidgeting hand, squeezing it. "Let's do this."

 

She nodded, leaning over to kiss him. It was soft, his hand going to touch her face and pull her in. He so wished they could just stay like this, all day. They pull apart, and she grins, leaning back into her seat as he got out.

 

She waited for him to come around to her side and open the door for her. It was early may, and the roads and sidewalks were slippery from all the recent rain they'd gotten. Since they'd found out two weeks ago that they were expecting their first child, Ned had become an even more attentive husband. He opened doors, stepped first and made sure she was always taken care of. Not that he didn't do that on a usual basis, but he'd stepped up his game immensely.

 

She took his hand in hers as they walked up to the door. He squeezed her hand tightly in his when she knocked on the front door of her parents home, before reaching for the handle and turning it to go inside.

 

"Hello?" She called as she slipped off the heels she was wearing. "Anyone home?"

 

She'd expected to be greeted with the friendly faces of her siblings, but the house was quiet. Which never happened.

 

They heard thud come from upstairs. Katie met Ned's gaze and they both rolled their eyes, all the while knowing that they were just as bad as her parents, if not worse. They were pregnant after all.

 

"We'll be right down," Jim called, their bedroom door closing again.

 

It was another minute before her mother graced their eyes, dressed in an old shirt of Jim's and leggings.

 

"Katie and Ned? What are you two doing here?" Melinda grinned, hurrying down the stairs. "You weren't supposed to be here until six for dinner. It's noon."

 

Ned smiled at Melinda as he hugged her, they all moved to follow her to the living room as her father came down the last step. His arm winded around Melinda as they sat on the couch. Ned sat in the lounge chair and Katie took a seat on his lap, feeling his hand rest on the top of her shaking legs.

 

"Where is everyone?" She asked, seeing that her four younger siblings weren't home.

 

"Grandma Faith took them as a mother's day present to me," she blushed, leaning further into Jim. Jim rested one hand on her shoulder as they talked. Katie inwardly smiled when her mother reached up, as if without thinking, to cover Jim's hand with her own. She was so glad to see how close her parents always, always were. "It's her own mother's day treat to herself. She doesn't get to see them as often as she'd like. She's bringing them back for dinner."

 

"I didn't know Grandma was in town," Katie felt Ned nudge her. She was dodging the topic they were here for. "I can't wait to see her!"

 

"So, not that we mind you guys dropped by unannounced..." Jim scratched his head. "But what brings you by?"

 

"We can't just drop by cause we're in the area?" Katie smiled as she leaned in to her husband, whose arms wrapped around her waist. "It's mother's day. I want to spend it with my mother."

 

Melinda eyed the couple in front of her. "Oh you can stop by whenever you want sweetie," Melinda smiled, but then leveled her eyes with her daughter. "You just don't."

 

Jim laughed. "You're notorious for at least calling first. Unless it's a ghost."

 

"It's not a ghost," she laughed, looking at Ned. "I'm kind of hungry." She looked back to her parents. "Want to do lunch with us? You know, our treat."

 

Melinda immediately grew suspicious. She stood up and stepped closer to her daughter. "Katherine..."

 

Katie chuckled as her mother placed her hands on her knees and sat in the lounger beside them.

 

"Just come to lunch with us," she squeezed her mother's hand. "No questions. Just come."

 

"Where are you taking us? Do I need to change?" Jim looked down at his clothes.

He had pulled his jeans and button up shirt quickly, forgetting his undershirt and tie that he'd been wearing when he got home this morning to find an empty house.

 

Katie laughed at him. "Dad, you're fine. We're just going to Lento's. And since when do you care?"

 

Jim shrugged. "Just thought it was a good question to ask. You guys are acting really strange..."

 

"Can't we take our favorite people out to lunch?" Ned asked, finally speaking.

 

"You can," Melinda repeated from earlier. "You just never do."

The four of them piled into Katie and Ned's car and made their way to Lento's.

 

When they arrived, Katie and Ned sent her parents inside a head of them. She had to grab the gift from the glove box and she didn't want her parents to see. They were already suspicious enough. There were two boxes. One contained Melinda's actual resent, a bracelet that had each of her siblings birthstones as a jewel. Her father's too. All of the important people in her life. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face.

 

They crossed the street then and entered the restaurant. They got to their table and Melinda and Jim were eyeing them even more so then before.

 

"Okay, we're here. Spill before your mother loses her mind." Jim laughed.

 

Melinda was bouncing her leg in much the same fashion that Katie had been on the drive over to their home.

 

"Why do you think there's something going on?" Katie grinned, looking down at her menu. "Can't we just take the world's best parents out for lunch?"

 

Ned laughed from beside her, squeezing her leg. "Give her the gift," he whispered and she pulled the box containing the bracelet out.

 

"Happy Mother's day," she gave her he white box, which Melinda pulled the pink ribbon from, opening it.

 

"Oh Katie," Melinda held the bracelet in her hand. "What are these jewels?" She touched each of the charms. A ruby for Katie (born in July), a topaz for Aaron (born in December), an emerald for Mackenzie (born in May), a citrine for Lana (Born in November) and finally a garnet for Emma (born in January). There was also Melinda amethyst for February with tiny diamonds around it for Jim, who was born in April. "Are these birthstones?"

 

"One for each of us," she smiled. She really had gotten the best gift for her mom. "And you and dad too."

 

"It's beautiful," Melinda got up and hugged her daughter, kissing both of her cheeks. "Thank you baby."

 

"Only best for the best mom," she said, sitting back down.

 

The meal was uneventful. Katie ordered a wrap and soup, while Ned got a burger and fries. 

Jim got the same as Ned and Melinda got a chef salad. Ned kept a hand on her thigh during the meal, and her parents took turns eyeing them both down. When the plates were cleared away and dessert was ordered, both Ned and Katie looked at each other.

 

"Should we tell them?" Ned whispered loudly into his wife's ear.

 

She nodded and pulled the other small box out of her purse and handed it to her mother.

 

"What is this?" Melinda asked as she tore at the paper.

 

Katie just shrugged. Inside the small, slim box was a silver frame that was engraved with the words "World's Greatest Grandparents." And inside that frame, was a copy of Katie first sonogram, which was dated five days prior. She was officially thirteen weeks pregnant with their second grandchild. The first being Charlie, Katie and Ned's infant son who died.

 

She heard both her parents gasp almost simultaneously.

 

"Is this?" Her mother asked from behind her hand.

 

Katie smiled as she looked at her parents, placing her hands on her stomach which was still flat. "Congratulations Mom and Dad. You're going to be grandparents!"

 

Melinda was up and out of her seat before she could blink. She felt her mom's arms around her neck and tears on her cheeks just as she chuckled. Ned turned to her and mouthed 'told you so' before chuckling and accepting a hug from Jim.

 

"How long have you known?" Melinda pulled back, wiping her tears.

 

"A few weeks," she said as Melinda sat back down. "We were just nervous. After Charlie..." Ned's hand grasped hers, squeezing it. "After Charlie I was scared we wouldn't be able to have another baby. And I miscarried in February and I just didn't want to get your hopes up. We've been trying since January."

 

"You miscarried?" Melinda held her other hand that was on the table. "And you didn't tell me?"

 

"It happened on your birthday," she muttered. "I didn't want to ruin your day and Ned was there. It had already hurt enough people, I didn't need you sad on your birthday."

 

"I just wish you'd have told me." Melinda came around the table again, hugging her. "It happened to me too. Four times. I was farther along the first and I slipped on some ice. The second was early and I was only a few weeks." She paused, trying to remember each time. "The third was devastating. I didn't think your father and I would ever have kids. I blamed myself and then we had you and then Aaron. When you and Aaron were little, it happened again. We hadn't even told you guys yet. We were waiting out the first trimester just to be safe and I lost the baby home. Too much blood and tears, but if you were ever wondering why there's a big gap between Aaron and Mack, that's why. It wasn't on purpose."

 

"I didn't-" Melinda shushed her and hugged her tightly.

 

"I never told any of you kids," Melinda explained, kissing her hair. "It's such a sad topic. I knew there would be a right time to tell you."

 

"I'm glad you did," her voice was soft and for only her to hear. "I'll never keep anything from you ever again."

 

"Some secrets are good to keep," Melinda said and pulled back, going to sit in her seat again once dessert was served. "Happy Mother's Day Katie."

 

Melinda always told Katie a happy mother's day, because she was a mother even before conceiving this child. She'd carried and lost her child inside of her. She was most certainly a mother, even if she never got see her child born or alive.

 

And that meant everything to Katie.


	14. Merry Kissmas

"She's dating Ned," Melinda said rather flatly, walking into the bedroom. "Seriously."

 

Jim chuckled, pulling his scrubs over his head. "How do you feel about it?"

 

"You knew about it?" Melinda wondered, going over to the crib to check on Lana.

 

"I bumped into Katie earlier, yeah," Jim said, slipping out of his pants and reaching for jeans hanging in the closet.

 

She leaned one leg against the bed, looking at her husband rather quizzically. "And you aren't freaking out about it?"

 

One eyebrow quirked as he stepped into his jeans, buttoning them before walking forward and leaning on the bed himself. "Are you?"

 

"No," Melinda said immediately. "I talked to Ned about it. I said that I, or you, would kill him if he hurt her and that seemed to be enough."

 

Jim burst out laughing, standing up again and grabbing a sweater from the closet. "You always had such a way with words," he chuckled.

 

"Oh, shut it," she said, moving to leave the bedroom in a huff, but Jim caught her hand and swung her back to him; she fought him and they ended up on the bed, legs tangling together, Jim's arm behind her back.

 

And that segued into his lips meeting hers, to their lips moving against each other until a quiet sigh was pulled from Melinda and her mouth fell open to his, letting his tongue move inside, until they were both moaning quietly into each other's mouths, arching towards each other.

 

And then Melinda's hand was on his chest, soft but firm. "Dinner," she whispered. "I have to get dinner. Just be grateful that Aaron went to pick up Mack at practice."

 

Jim made a noncommittal sound, letting her slide out from underneath him, eyes dark as she tossed a smile over her shoulder.

 

"Talk to Ned," she said. "And you know that I'm being serious that I'd ever let you answer the door after how you scared Ray." She paused. "What's with that look?"

 

He stood up, a foot taller, walking over and bracing an arm on the door frame above her head. "I'll talk to him," he said softly.

 

"Because it could be so good," she whispered. "She's loved him forever and I really feel like he may have grown up because I was talking to him and he seemed so sincere and he didn't...he doesn't look at Katie like Toby did, or like Ned looks at other girls."

 

"He's grown up," Jim said, stroking one rough finger down her jaw. "I've seen it. She left for college and it was like this light bulb went off in his brain that he might actually lose her. And there's a part of me that hates him for it, but there's a part of me that cheers for him. He's gotten so much better in our workouts, he's running his ass off trying to get that damn mile for the police exams." He leaned to press a kiss to her jaw; the same spot he'd had his fingers on. "Let me take care of dinner," he said.

 

"I'm fine," she protested, laughing, but he slid his arms around her.

"I haven't been home all day," Jim said. "And I feel bad about that. You can nap with Lana before dinner."

 

"You just want a chance to catch me breastfeeding," she joked and his eyes darkened as he gazed down at her. She knew him way too well.

 

"How'd you guess?" He asked, voice low and rough, one hand getting dangerously close to one breast.

 

She inhaled sharply, before laughing it off, ducking underneath his arm. "Okay," she said. "I'll nap. You are on dinner duty." He watched as she walked back to the crib, lifting Lana out and climbing onto the bed with her secured safely in her arms. "Why aren't you going?" She asked, laughing again.

 

"I don't want to," he sighed, just staring at her for a long moment before grinning and turning to leave.

 

"Oh, come back," she said. "It's in the crockpot, it can stand a few more minutes before you need to check it."

 

That was all it took, and Jim was hurrying forward, joining her on the bed, spooning with her so that they could both admire Lana.

 

And really, this was a perfect moment all in itself.

Jim was in the kitchen, stirring the soup Melinda had been making all day, when Ned knocked on the front door. Melinda was seated on the couch watching a Christmas special with Mack, who was holding Lana. She eyed him as he walked past the living room.

 

He opened the door, feeling the chill of the night and seeing Ned there.

 

"Come in," he said, wanting to close the door. "She should be right down."

 

Melinda was by his side a second later, wrapping her arm around his, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Hey Ned."

 

"Hey," he smiled at them both, sensing their nerves. "Don't worry. We're just going to dinner."

 

"That's what she said last week," Jim chuckled. "And what happened downstairs?"

 

"Sorry about that," his lips pressed together tightly and he itched the back of his neck.

 

Melinda couldn't contain her laughter at the tension between to the two men and excused herself to check on her soup, leaving them to talk.

 

"Are you mad?" He knew this was a stupid question. Of course Jim was angry with him. He was dating his daughter. That was his job.

 

"I'm not upset." Jim's hands were shoved his pockets then. "I just don't want you to hurt her."

 

"I know how special Katie is and I would never dream of hurting her." He checked his tie in the mirror beside him, buttoning his suit jacket. "I just want to have her over for dinner and maybe watch a movie. Nothing more or less. I promise."

 

"It's hard to trust you with her heart," he glanced over Ned's shoulder where a picture of Katie with the biggest cheese grin on her face and arms outstretched. She was playing with sparklers on the 4th of July. She sat on top of Jim's shoulders, she was almost four. Melinda was standing beside him, pregnant with Aaron and laughing too. "After what you did before."

 

"She's the biggest daddy's girl in the world, I know that." He smiled at the picture. "I know how much you love her and if that was my daughter, I'd be doing the same thing. Just try and trust me?"

 

"I trust you a whole lot more than I did Toby," he sighed, hugging the man. "And that's saying something."

 

"Thank you," Ned clapped the older man's back as Aaron came clamoring down the stairs.

 

"She's right behind me," Aaron informed Ned as he pulled his shoes on.

 

"Jacket!" Melinda yelled from the kitchen, catching Aaron by surprise, who muttered something under his breath and grabbed his coat. "Thank you!"

 

It was a moment later when Jim's heart stopped. There she was, at the landing. His little girl, dressed scandalous for her date. With Ned.

 

He couldn’t say he didn’t see that happening. Especially with the wardrobe his wife had.

 

He caught Melinda’s worried glance to him and he winked at her, causing her to blush and look back to her soup.

 

Ned's head snapped up from his phone, meeting her eyes, and then grinned, slowly walking toward the stairs. He let gaze travel down her body, from the tiniest hint of cleavage at the high neckline, to the fitted waist, and down to her thighs, where the black dress abruptly ended and her legs began.

 

"Damn," he cursed under his breath, licking his lips. It was going to be hard to keep his promise to Jim now.

 

"Damn good or damn bad?" She laughed, quickly getting to the bottom of the stairs.

 

"Damn amazing," he hugged her then, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“What do you think dad?” She turned to Jim, hugging him.

 

“I think I’ve seen this dress on your mom before and this was all her doing,” he kissed her forehead and she chuckled, grabbing her coat from behind him. “You look beautiful. Stunning. Elegant. Everything Katie.”

 

“Thank you daddy,” she kissed his cheek. “And yes, mom gave me the dress.”

 

“Thought so,” he nodded to his wife, who was quietly entering the foyer, hugging their daughter.

“I might’ve helped a bit,” Melinda shrugged. “Have fun you two, but you know, not too much fun?”

 

“Yes mom,” she rolled her eyes and slipped her heels on. She as at Ned’s side a moment later, locking her arm in his. “We’re adults, remember?”

 

“Yes. We’re you’re parents, remember?” Jim looked at both of them, leveling a harsher look to Ned than Katie.

 

“I’ll be home no later than midnight,” she told him, easing his worries. “It’s just dinner.”

 

"Speaking of dinner, it’s ready to go at my place.” Ned used this as a way to sneak them out of there quickly. “I also left the truck on so it would stay warm.”

 

“Alright, get going.” Melinda shooed Jim to the living room, plopping him on the couch next to Mackenzie before sneaking back as Ned opened the door. “If the snow gets too bad, just stay the night. No need for an accident.”

 

“Thanks mom,” she hugged her again. “I’ll text you if anything changes.” She faced Ned and took the hand he held out to her. "Okay. Let's get out of here." She said smiling as he led her out. She closed the door behind them. "Let's get to your car before they start to peek through the windows at us."

 

"Okay," he laughed, slipping his arm around her waist. He helped her down the stairs and let her cling to him as she almost slipped, helping her to the truck. says as I open the door and we make our way out. "At least there isn't much snow at the moment."

 

"Yeah," she took his boost up and saw the flowers sitting on the dash. "Oh Ned... you didn't."

 

"I did," he said smiling and closing the door. He made it around to the other side quickly and hopped up. "You deserve the best."

 

"You are the best," she laughed and leaned across the console.

 

Before he could make another coherent word, her hands cupped his face and she caught his lips in a kiss. She tasted like wine and sugar cookies. Her hair was as soft as a cloud. He ran his fingers through it and kissed her deeper.

 

They broke apart, but didn't move away from each other. Their noses were squished together and her face was consumed in the most beautiful smile. And he'd started worrying that those nuts he'd eaten earlier made his breath smell funny –

 

"Merry Kiss-mas," she said.

 

He laughed, and kissed her lightly again, because he just couldn't resist. "Are you always this cheesy?" He muttered and heard Oh Holy Night come on on the radio. "Hey! Your favorite Christmas song."

 

"Cheesier," she said, "I was just waiting for the right moment to break it to you." She leaned back into her seat as he back out of the driveway. "How'd you know this is my favorite?"

 

"You've always snug and danced to it." He thought of the last time he'd seen her do that, maybe last week. Had it been this song? Or was it another? "I don't mind cheesy Katie. It's rather cute."

 

"Why thank you, kind sir." She pushed the console up, scooting over to sit next to him. "Thought it was necessary to snuggle with you. It's quite cold in here despite you leaving the truck on." He wrapped an arm around her as he carefully turned onto a main road, careful of the slick ice. He fidgeted with the heat knobs, but nothing changed. He should really get that looked at. "Please tell me you didn't leave dinner in the oven, again."

 

"I didn't. It's in the oven wrapped up to stay warm but the oven isn't on." He chuckled, remembering once when he'd babysat her, Aaron and Mackenzie that he'd left dinner in the oven. She never would let him live that down, would she? "But good to know you still remember that."

 

He smiled, and pulled her close so she was wrapped up in him. The noise of the music seemed muffled, like it was just a show on the TV in the background with the volume turned low.

 

"Very keen memory," she hummed, grinning at him as she pointed to her head.

 

"Well," he sighed and slowed as the stoplight a block ahead turned yellow. "Merry Kiss-mas to you too," he told her softly, heart soaring when he kissed her again.

Katie couldn't have imagined things going so well, from their impromptu kiss in the car, to how nice dinner was. Especially after it had been her father to open the door and she had a sneaky suspicion that her mother had told him to since usually she was smart enough to chase him away. Sensitive enough after what had happened with Ray to know to keep Jim occupied in the bedroom when Katie's dates arrived usually. At least after the first date.

 

And this wasn't Katie's first date with Ned. Not really. Technically this was their fourth.

 

She inhaled, looking at the man sitting across the table from her. They were all alone in his apartment, dinner was gone, and had been very enjoyable, and now she'd kicked off her heels and they were playing footsie, still talking about what classes she'd most enjoyed.

 

"My photography class was amazing," Katie enthused. "I'm really going to miss it. I loved my teacher and my classmates. Uh, it's one of the few things that...that I didn't stop liking after Toby."

 

Ned's smile faltered, just a little. "It must have really been good then," he commented.

 

"It was," she continued, waving her hands and feeling her cheeks get a little hotter from how closely he was still watching her. "He told us what lighting works best and I mean, you can google that kind of thing, but he told us why, and how certain photos just need certain lighting and I got so damn good at portraits, and at getting the perfect shot at exactly the right moment."

 

She quieted, taking a sip of soda; Melinda and Jim would kill both of them if they drank alcohol alone at home, and last time had been cutting it close enough, and they had been lucky for the inattentiveness of the waitress.

 

"You, uh, haven't said much for the past few minutes," Katie said. "Which is a pity because you said some really fascinating things earlier."

 

"Did I?" Ned chuckled. "And have I quieted?"

 

"Yeah," she said, taking a bigger drink.

 

"I guess I just got caught up in how animated you are when talking about things you love," he admitted, one nervous hand brushing his hair from his face. "Your eyes light up. You're constantly smiling, and your lips look...amazing. And you wave your hands around and you actually physically move from how much you're enjoying just talking about the things that matter to you. You're shifting in your seat and your foot is brushing against mine and now I'm talking too much and this is kind of embarrassing."

 

"It's actually kind of hot," Katie said, feeling her cheeks get even rosier. "To know that a guy is paying that much attention."

 

"I think most guys pay that much attention," Ned said. "Even if the jerks who wouldn't listen to what you'd say...they'd also be caught by the body language." He swallowed, eyes meeting hers. "They just wouldn't say it. They'd feel it, though."

 

Her eyes widened and she felt a distinct shortness of breath, suddenly feeling ten degrees hotter at Ned's implication.

 

God. She wanted to jump his bones.

 

"Have I said yet how good you look in that dress?" Ned said, a touch of hesitance in his voice.

 

She licked her lips.

 

"Have I said yet how good I'll look out of it?" She asked in return.

 

His head snapped up, met her blazing eyes, and then grinned, slowly shaking his head and letting his gaze travel back down her body. "I don't think you have," he said, voice low and rough, sending a shiver up her spine.

 

"Maybe…it would be better if I showed you," she managed to say, flirting hard to come by, but she wanted this so damn much.

 

Ned breathed out, a shaky sound. "I would love that," he said. "But we were just going to watch a movie. Remember?"

 

"Do you really want to watch a movie?" Katie asked.

 

"No," Ned said, voice honest and raw. "Hell no. But Katie, I don't want...I can't let our relationship become that physical. We can't. Because if we take it slow...there's less of a chance of either of us hurting each other. Don't you see that?"

 

She did. Her heart ached, in a good way, from how much Ned Banks had grown up. "You're a good man, Ned," she whispered.

 

He shrugged, lifting one shoulder. "We've already had some pretty fantastic times," he whispered, taking a sip of soda. "So it's not like we don't know what it will be like. We should just wait a few more dates before doing that again. So our relationship doesn't devolve into booty calls."

"I hate what you're saying but I see the wisdom in it," Katie managed.

 

Ned nodded. "Because...I do want you, Katherine Ann Clancy," he breathed. "Especially in that dress." He thought of his next words carefully, his lips twisting up into a sly smirk. "And out of it."

 

She nodded in return, her own breath getting shaky.

 

"Listen, my mom made fudge and made me take a whole container so she wouldn't have so much for Tim to eat," Ned said. "Do you want to go freshen up or turn on the movie and I'll just load the dishwasher really quick?"

 

"Sure," Katie breathed, leaving first so that he could get up less awkwardly.

 

They both wanted it. So badly.

Katie picked a movie on Netflix; it was Christmas and she went for It's a Wonderful Life. 

 

She'd always loved the story and, peeking at Ned beside her, suddenly realized she might know how George felt when your life just changed. When you realized that life was, indeed, wonderful. When everything that had been awful was suddenly perfect.

 

They were eating the fudge and Katie's throat was a little sore from how sweet it was, but it was also amazing; Delia really knew her Christmas treats. She could still remember the gingerbread men she'd made with Delia one year; how Ned had refused to come in and bake and had made snowmen instead.

 

God, that had to have been when Aaron was born, on December 27. Delia had babysat her while Jim and Melinda were at the hospital.

 

The movie was at the scene where Harry Bailey comes home and George realizes he'd have to ask his brother to make the same sacrifices he had...but that for Harry the stakes would be higher, and he'd miss a golden opportunity.

 

Katie's heart always ached for him at this part, especially when she remembered what came next, or soon after.

 

The scene with Mary. Yelling at Sam on the phone and then just looking at each other. Really looking. How George finally looks at Mary, really looks, sees the woman who's been there all along, who's loved him forever. The entire movie got so hot and heavy for a moment there, incredibly erotic once you read between the lines of their glances. Katie had always loved Mary Hatch, desperately in love with the best man in town, money or not.

 

Ned was watching a bit idly; he'd seen it before and she didn't think he was getting the same reading.

 

And then George and Mary kissed.

 

She could see Ned's lips curving into a smile when the two finally gave into the pull, their lips connecting, George's moving all over Mary's face. She slid her hand onto his thigh, just wanting to be closer to him, and Ned licked his lips, not even realizing it. He slid his hand over hers, entwining their fingers.

 

And she looked at him, really looked at him.

His breath was coming quicker and quicker, gradually increasing speed. "Katie…" He whispered.

 

"We're like George and Mary," she breathed, her voice soft, elegant. "The hottest guy in town and the girl who always wanted him."

 

That was all it took, and Ned was turning on the couch, lips zeroing in on hers, bracing his arms on the arm behind her so that he could kiss her properly, his body gradually pressing on hers until they were both lying on the couch, hands tangling in hair, lips and everything pressed together, hips arching to meet the others', moaning as they made contact.

 

She could feel his erection pressing into her hip, guiding them closer, correcting the angle, until he was between her legs, pressing against her in the exact right spot and she wanted more but she was impatient and god…

 

She wanted him. She wanted him right here and right now.

 

He brushed against her harder, pressing, and they both gasped, low moans dragged from both of them.

 

This would take them both there.

 

They rocked into each other, Ned's lips slipping down to her neck, sucking there and he was going to leave a mark but who even cared, and his hands were palming her breasts through her dress.

 

And then finally, and yet before expectations, they both shattered, gasping as their bodies overtook them.

 

"Damn, Katie," Ned panted, kissing her sweaty neck again.

 

"No regrets," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And hey, at least we kept our clothes on, right?"

 

He laughed, long and low, collapsing against her chest from the intensity and this was a moment that she'd remember forever. "No regrets," he breathed. "We'll take it by steps."

* * *

 

**I thought I'd show how Katie and Ned were at the beginning of their budding relationship since in chapter 11 I showed how the first got together. In chapter 12, they were young and complicated. In 13, they were happily married and pregnant, and now? Chapter 14 they are dating and in love :) I'd love to hear what you think of the last few chapters! Feedback always warms my heart because I love hearing from readers whether its good or bad.**

 

**See you next time! ~ Mariah**


	15. Super Bowl

“Mel! Hurry up! The game’s about to start.”

Jim flipped from one channel to another in preparation for the Super Bowl football game and fidgeted on the couch. It was an important matchup, but he was also about as wound up as possible. Jim and Melinda hadn’t done anything together all week in preparation for game day. They’d lost a bet last week, and now they were going to have to experience watching football in an entirely new way.

Melinda’s phone buzzed, and she grimaced when she saw their friend Andrea’s reminder: When the Giants scores, do it. Finish before the next score. Melinda tucked her phone into her back pocket in disgust and wondered how she and Jim had gotten suckered into agreeing to a sex bet. They must have been even drunker than she remembered last week.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Melinda asked as she entered the room. She set a bowl of popcorn and a tray of chicken wings down and quirked her right eyebrow at her fiancé. “I mean, it’s not exactly romantic or loving to have sex just because the Giants scores and to try to finish before they do again. You know how our offense can rack up points.”

She’d gone all out for him, wearing a sexy bra underneath the team’s quarterback jersey. She didn’t really know much about football, but Jim did. He always got so into the games and it was the least she could do.

“Do you think we’re good enough liars to convince the rest of the gang that we made good on our bet without actually trying?” Jim asked. “I’m serious. You know Andrea and Bobby can always figure out when we’re not telling the truth. They’ll never let us live it down.”

Melinda made a face and plopped down on the sofa next to him. “You’re right. The last thing I want to do is hear them gloat about how kinky they are. Besides…this week was way too long. I’m ready to get naked with you again.”

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “That’s what I like to hear, baby. You look ravishing, by the way in that jersey. I’m glad to see no undershirt.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Her eyes twinkled at him, and he winked at her.

Turning his attention to the TV, he said, “Almost kickoff. Let’s go, boys. I haven’t gotten laid in seven days. Don’t let me down.”

The Giants defense held their archrival on the first possession, and the couple celebrated the game’s first three downs as the other team punted the ball. Jim yelped as the receiver caught it and evaded defenders as he moved down the field. They urged him onward as the special teams star wove his way to the end zone and scored.

“Thank, Jesus,” he huffed and pulled Melinda to him. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and tugged at his hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned as she climbed into his lap, practically devouring him as their lips moved against each other. Despite her feigned hesitation, she was clearly as ready as he was to reconnect after going without each other for the past several days.

She didn’t even bother to remove her clothes. Instead, she pulled him out of his pants, pumped him twice, and shoved her shorts to the side. Before he realized what was happening, she slid onto him and began rocking her hips.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he whimpered as his eyes drooped closed.

Melinda rode him like a woman possessed, and it was only a few minutes before he called out her name and let go. She ground onto him and yelled her release into his neck seconds later before she collapsed against him, breathing hard and trembling.

“Well, that was…” He kissed her as she laughed. Maybe this was a good idea.

“Damn good,” she finished for him. Her breath warmed his neck, and she nuzzled behind his ear before turning to glance at the TV. “Score still 7-0?”

“Yeah,” he panted. “We did it.”

“I knew we would,” she rolled her eyes and kissed him. “I missed you too much for it not to work.” She hopped up and headed to the bathroom. “I’ll be back in a second,” she promised as she slipped into the powder room. She was back and tucked into his side before the Giants got the ball back again.

“They can take a little longer to score this time,” he teased. “The drought’s broken. Longest week of my life. Missed you.”

“Me too. I might actually undress for you this time,” she joked and ran her fingers up and down his thigh. He sucked in a breath when her fingers teased along his bulge, and he wondered how long it would take for him to recover enough to go again. Probably faster than normal since they’d abstained all week.

As the first quarter wound down, the Giant’s quarterback slung a pass downfield to the tight end who ran it into the end zone untouched. Jim grinned when Melinda hissed her approval and turned to her again. He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently until she sagged onto her back. He moved over her and ran his hands under her jersey along her smooth skin. She helped him tug it off and unclipped her bra before twisting his tank top in her fists. He rolled her shorts down her toned thighs and then slipped his pants past his hips before settling into her welcome embrace.

“I love you,” she whispered. Lifting her hips, she caught her breath as he pressed into her, stretching her before drawing out and thrusting back in again.

“I love you too. You feel so fucking good,” he grunted. “So warm. So soft. So…”

“Stop talking and start moving, Jim,” she barked. “Last time was too quick. I hate when we go to fast...”

He snapped his hips and smirked as her eyes widened and she gripped his ass to pull him tighter against her. She moaned every time he slammed into her, and the sound of her begging him to go deeper kept him rock hard. When she raked her fingernails across the curve of his ass and up his spine, he bellowed and came, bringing her with him. 

“Oh, hell,” she gasped against his shoulder. “Don’t you dare tell any of them, but this is the best bet I’ve ever lost.”

He snorted and nodded in agreement despite his inability to lift himself off her. “I can’t move. Please, football gods. Please let our offense have an off night. Not enough to lose, but you know.”

Melinda chuckled and pushed against him. “I have to pee, Jim, or we won’t be going for round number three.”

He groaned but managed to roll off her and watch her naked form as it disappeared down the hall. He pulled a throw over his lower half but didn’t bother getting redressed. He figured he’d have to strip again soon enough, so there wasn’t much point.

“Sometimes you’re too hot for your own good,” his girlfriend observed as she re-entered the room. “Blanket low over your hips…those abs… You’re a sexy, sexy man, Jim Clancy. Someone should marry you and take you off the market.”

“Know anyone who’d be interested?” His eyes dropped from her teasing smile to her naked breasts, and his pulse quickened at the sight of her nipples. She was gorgeous, and he couldn’t believe he was fortunate enough to be the one she loved.

“I might,” she sat on his lap then, kissing his neck. “Depends on your stamina. We have two more quarters to go.”

“Halftime,” he breathed, thankful he had at least another twenty minutes to recover. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and even the forced hiatus wasn’t going to give him that much stamina again.

She cuddled into his side with her head cradled on his shoulder and asked, “So, what position next time? Should we try something new?”

“Are you trying to kill me, Mel?” he groaned, his lips nipping at her neck. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You know how much I love you on all fours.”

“I know.” She hummed. “Hmmm…Maybe we should start preparing now. It might take you a little while to get ready. What do you think?” she asked before flicking the tip of her tongue over his left nipple.

“Shit,” he grunted. “Whatever you want. Just keep doing that.”

Jim lost track of the game as Melinda and he explored each other. Her hands and mouth trailed over his skin until he felt like he was on fire. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he laid her down and kissed his way down her body to her navel. He licked and sucked her supple skin before drawing her peaked nipples into his mouth, one after the other, over and over, until she yelped her approval. At one point, they heard cheering from the TV, but it was the other team who’d scored. At the end of the third quarter, the score stood at 14-7.

He’d just slipped his fingers between her legs when the fourth quarter started. The running back ran in a five-yard touchdown, and he kissed her hard. When he broke contact, she mumbled, “Floor,” and pushed him off her. She was practically a blur as she shoved the coffee table away from the couch and perched on her hands and knees.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” he murmured as he moved behind her. He ran his palms over the rounded curves of her hips and ass and teased her entrance with the tip of his erection. She strained to push back against him, but he held her firmly to force her to slow down. “Wait for it, honey. Wait for me.”

“Please, Jim,” she whimpered as he dragged his head from one end of her entrance to the other, coating it in her arousal. “I want you again.”

He bit his lower lip and nudged her legs further apart with his knee. With as much control as he possessed, he pushed into her. She was already pulsing by the time he was fully encased. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back, and whispered into her ear, “Rough or gentle?”

“Fuck me, Jim,” she gasped, and he obliged. He bucked his hips into her, changing angles every few thrusts to keep her unsettled and heighten her pleasure. The Giants scored a field goal as he pounded into her, and she arched her back and shoved back against him. He wound her hair around his hand and yanked it a couple of times until she tightened around him. Her arms gave out, and he almost crushed her as he fell on top of her. With two more thrusts that moved her a few inches across the floor, he pulled out and pumped himself until ribbons of his release streaked her back.

“I’m so done,” he moaned as he collapsed onto the carpet next to her. “I can’t again. Not after that. I’ve reached sex nirvana.” He fell onto his back and gasped, laughing as she settled into him.

“The score’s only 21-10. Don’t you think we need to win by at least one more touchdown to keep our ranking? I know they want to beat the point spread.”

He knew she was teasing, but he was too exhausted to care. He peeked one eye open and stuck out his tongue at her.

“I punt. It’s three and out for me.” He waved her off and she sucked at his neck.

“Jim Clancy, I did not slightly agree to marry a quitter,” she kidded. “If they score again, you’re gonna have to give it that old college try.”

“I’m not in college anymore,” he wailed. “Three times in three hours is against nature. I can’t go again! It’s gonna break if I try again.”

“Uh oh. Jim, I think they’re going to— Touchdown! Touchdown, New York Giants!” she cheered and they high fived.

“Dammit! I can’t. Little Jim’s done for the night.” He muttered. “He’s tucked in and out for the count.”

“Come on, Jim! We’re so close. I hate losing, even if it’s just a bet.” She muttered.

“Hold on. Wait.” He lifted his head and grinned at her disheveled state. She was so incredibly sexy with her sparkling eyes that shone like liquid mercury. “You think oral counts?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” she said eagerly.

“Then get over here. I have a perfect place for you to sit.”

As she moved over him and hovered above his mouth, he reminded himself to thank Bobby with a bottle of Scotch the next time they met for dinner. Then he settled in for a very different type of feast. By the time he was done, both he and Melinda knew exactly how good it felt to beat the spread.


	16. Lightning Storm

The lightning split the sky, its bright, jagged edges piercing the darkened night like the strike had been furled against the inky black by a furious hand. Melinda sat in bed, reading Jane Austen for the third time.

Jim was due home soon and she wanted to stay up for him. She didn’t know if she could go another night without falling asleep with her husband.

A rumble of thunder shook the house and she heard the sound of little feet running down the hallway.

"Mommy, I'm scared." The little girl’s soft voice came out of the darkness, the tremble countered by another rumble of thunder that echoed outside. She held a bright orange bunny in her arms as she came to the edge of the bed.

"Oh baby. It's ok, I'm here." Melinda picked the girl up, placing her book back on the side table. She’d finish it another day. She pressed a kiss against the silky hair that fell across the girls forehead, wrapped her arms around her just a little bit tighter.

Katie had never really liked the dark, although Melinda couldn't blame her. She didn't particularly like it either. Not when she knew what could be hiding in it. But she'd had a lot longer to get used to it than her little girl had.

"But where's daddy? I thought you said he’d be home when I’m sleeping. I’m supposed to be sleeping mama.” Katie pouted, crossing her arms.

Melinda sighed, really wishing she’s used her words a little better now. She kissed her little girl’s forehead.

"He’ll be home soon,” she said, looking to the clock. “See that clock? It says 1:30. He’ll be home when it says two. That’s when the next shift of doctors just like your daddy come in at the hospital and let him come home so he can rest and be with us.”

“Oh,” the little girl nodded. “Okay.”

“Yeah, now let’s try and get some sleep, huh?" Another crack of lightning shot through the sky, filling the bedroom with a flash of electrical light. The lamp beside her bed went out, along with the alarm clock. “Oh shoot. The power’s out.”

“It’s dark mama,” Katie pushed herself into her mother’s arms, burying her head in her stomach. “I don’t like the dark.”

“I know,” she laid down, pulling the blankets up as Katie lays directly next to her. Her little body was pressed up as close as she could get.

Trailing a hand gently down her daughters’ hair, she began to sing softly, hoping it would settle her a little and get her back to sleep, but the little girl squirmed, twisting until she found the right spot to snuggle into her.

“Mama, I hates the dark and tunder. It’s so loud and scary.” Katie whispered.

Melinda frowned. “You know, mama doesn’t like the dark either. It can be a scary place,” she explained softly. “But you know what? You’ve got me right here to protect you, and your daddy will be right here when he gets home too.”

Katie settled into her mother then, a little more relaxed and was able to fall asleep. Melinda had even fallen asleep with her, the patter of the rain slowly lulling her to sleep.

Jim came in not long after, smiling when he saw them asleep together in the light of the lamp. He’d found it weird that Melinda had left the light on until he saw that the alarm clock was blinking. A power outage from the storm.

He sat onto the bed carefully and picked Katie up carefully. As much as Jim loved their daughter, he just wanted to lay with his wife. Her thumb was slipped into her mouth; a habit Melinda was trying to break, but Jim still thought was cute.

After lying her down and tucking her in, he made his way back to the room just in time to see Melinda yawn and stretch.

“Hey,” Melinda whispered, rubbing her eyes slowly.“You’re home.”

“I tried to lay down lightly before,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she reached over to touch his cheek. “I like to know you’re home.” She felt for Katie as he changed, pulling his scrubs off and settling into bed in his boxers. “Where’s Katie?”

“In her bed,” he hooked his arms around Melinda’s waist and pulled her to him. “I wanted to be a little selfish.

“I do like it when you’re selfish,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her.


	17. Meeting Jim

It was almost daybreak when the sound of a high-pitched alarm ringing brought Melinda out of her sleep. She groaned and kicked off her sheets suddenly too hot for them, even though the fan was still whirring overhead.

 

"Someone turn it off," she grumbled as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

 

The alarm seemed to get louder as the minutes passed and a crash in the hall from downstairs in the apartment building made her sit up abruptly, alert like a cat.

 

She gasped, suddenly overwhelmed by the smoke that was filling her lungs as she breathed.

 

She rolled off the bed onto the floor. It was warm to touch, as though the fire was on the floor below her apartment.

 

She crawled over to her dresser, grabbing the only thing she cared not to lose in this world.

 

A necklace from her grandmother.

 

Gingerly she put her fingers on the door handle, and thankfully was able to open the door. She’d been worried that the fire could’ve been in her apartment to.

 

She tried to stay as low as possible as she made her way across her apartment to the front door. She pushed it open and watched as more and more smoke rushed in. 

 

She cough into her hand as she tried desperately to crawl further down the hallway, but only found more of the hot black smoke that burnt her throat. A dizzy spell coursed through her, bringing her down to the floor. She coughed, holding her shirt to her mouth.

 

She tried to crawl further, but fell onto her stomach, defeated. One could only hope someone would save her.

 

Just in, the small beam of a headlamp camp into her blurry view and she called out.   
  


“Help,” her voice strained from the smoke as the person ran toward her.

 

The man picked her up easily, placing his oxygen mask on her face.

 

“Thank you,” she breathed in the fresh air as he put his sleeve over his mouth and nodded, walking down the stairs.

 

She’d never been more thankful to live on the second floor before. He brought her to the ambulance, sitting her on the gurney.

 

He started to work on her, checking her vitals and situating her with a blanket since it was a chillier night for June.

 

She hadn’t gotten a good look at him until now because of the smoke, but seeing him only made her blood pressure spike.

 

The man was tall, with broad shoulders, straight white teeth and a dimple on the side. He was handsome.

 

_ Way too handsome to ever go for you Melinda _ , she thought.

 

His mess of black hair fell over his forehead and she couldn’t tell if it was that color or because of the soot that covered parts of his face. His were a bright blue, which caught her attention when she found them staring right at her.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, grabbing her a bottle of water.

 

“Better,” she whispered. “Thank you. For saving me.”

 

“It’s my job,” he smiled, twisting the cap off. He held the water to her mouth and she took a sip. “They said the building was clear. I’d gone in for one last sweep through. You’re very lucky.”

 

“I can drink just fine on my own, but thank you." She carefully took the water from him.

 

“If you’re feeling better, they put the fire out and cleared the smoke out. They are letting folks back in.” He explained.

 

“Where was the fire?” She asked.

 

“In the basement. Old electrical wiring probably.” The man explained. “It’s old places like this that are owned by cheapskates and they never fix the wiring and then stuff like this happens.”

 

She nodded, knowing that the landlord was cheap. He never liked to do any actual handiwork when he came to fix things either.

 

“Well, thank you again for saving me.” She said, sitting up slowly. She started to remove the air mask and he helped her off of the gurney. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t.”

 

“I’m just glad I made it to you,” he said.

 

He sat on the back of the rig, grabbing his own water and taking a drink as he watched her walk away. There was something about that girl. Maybe even a little more than just something. It made him want to go after her, but he looked around at the rig. He had a lot of cleaning up to do.

 

“Since when have you ever let a girl like that go without getting her number?” Bobby pulled his helmet off his head, running a hand through his hair as he peeked back at Melinda.

 

“Oh shut up Bobby,” he squeezed the bottle of water at him and that was when he saw the gold shimmer on the gurney. She’d dropped something.

 

He picked up the necklace, which was a simple heart pendant with the inscription of:

 

To my dear Melinda on your 8th birthday. Grandma will always love you.

 

“What’s that?” Bobby asked.

  
“I think it’s that girl’s,” he said and slipped his coat off, no longer wanting the wight to drag on him. “Cover for me? You still owe me one from last week.”

 

“I always owe you,” Bobby clapped the man’s shoulder before he ran off. That man always covered his shifts. The least Bobby could do was cover him when he wanted to skip out on the last hour or two of his shift to get with some girl.

 

He’d booked it up the flight of stairs to see her about to walk through her apartment door.

 

“Melinda?” He called out and her head whipped over to see him, and she smiled, before furrowing her brow.

 

“How do you know my name?” She asked.

  
“You dropped this and it has your name on it,” he held out the gold necklace and she gasped, seeing that the pocket in her pants had ripped and it must’ve fallen out. “I thought it must be important if you’d grabbed it on your way out.”

 

“Oh,” she took the necklace from him, pressing a kiss to it. “Thank you. It’s very special to me.”

 

"Jim Clancy," he said. “Mind if I come in?”

 

"Melinda Gordon, don't you have a job to do?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

 

"Eh, a friend’s covering for me.” He shrugged. “Thought I’d try and flirt your number into my phone?”

 

“And what if I have a boyfriend?” She crossed her arms over her chest, even though she was single and was definitely gawking at him earlier.

 

He scratched the back of his neck nervous. He didn’t really know what to say to that.

 

“I’m just kidding,” she laughed, opening her apartment door. “C’mon. I’ll make you a cup of coffee. You look spent.”


	18. No Experience

**A/N: Katie's lacking some serious experience in the romance department for her writing assignment and Hannah is on a mission to get her some experience to write about. I rewrote this chapter too :) Hope ya'll enjoy it xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Most of the time if you were looking for Katie you could find her in the library. She spent her free period before lunch there and sometimes if Hannah wasn't at school you could catch her eating her lunch at her desk in the tutor center.

She took the responsibilities that Mrs. Kraven gave her seriously. She ran a tight ship at the tutor center and anyone who actually stopped through to get study materials knew that.

After filling the paper in the printer and pouring herself her second cup of coffee, she retired to her desk. She quickly printed off a few different types of study guides from her computer for a test that she knew was coming up for a group of sophomores that liked to come in a study during their lunch. She looked through the test spreadsheet that the teacher's did their best at to put together for her and printed off another study guide for a different test that was coming up.

When she went to collect the guides and put them out, she double checked that all of the pens and highlighters worked before settling into the comfy chair at her desk. It had taken her all of this year to find the perfect desk chair in the library and after selectively sitting in just about every single one Katie was sure she'd found the best one. She pulled a notebook out of her backpack beside her, her knees rising to her chest for something to write on.

She had a writing assignment for her AP creative writing class. The teacher had assigned her something on the harder side, a romance. Mr. Fickle had a love for romance novels, but had never asked Katie to write a chapter of one for him. She supposed it was nearing the God forsaken holiday of Valentine's day and it made sense for the assignment, but that didn't make it any easier for Katie to write.

She'd only had one boyfriend before. And he had never been the romantic type. She'd never been romanced before by anyone. She was a completely different person now to the girl she was when she dated Henry.

Should she go on a date? It wasn't like there weren't a few guys she'd crushed on at Grandview High. She knew if she wore the right outfit she could probably snag a date with someone nice.

The bell rang, signalling lunch and Katie shoved her notebook away for now because she was doing anything to run away from this homework right now. She crossed the library, tucking into the crowd of people walking toward the cafeteria. She found her usual table with Hannah and Brandon's stuff and sat down, grabbing the lunch her mom had made her from her backpack.

She pulled a tuna sandwich and carrot sticks from her paper bag, digging into for the ranch cup Melinda had packed too. She grabbed a carrot stick and opened the ranch cup and took a bite. Hannah had just sat down with her school lunch as she sighed.

"What's up?" Hannah asked, opening her soda can.

"Stupid writing assignment," she muttered, taking another violent bite of her carrot stick. "Who thought it would be a good idea to give me a romance assignment?"

"Mr. Fickle, I'm guessing," Hannah laughed. "And you never call writing assignments stupid unless you have no inspiration yet, so just give it time."

"It's not just that I have no inspiration," she sighed. "It's that I don't know where to start. You know romance isn't my strong suit."

"That's not true. You wrote that really good love poem last week." Hannah bit into her big slice of pizza, shrugging as Brandon sat next to her, kissing her cheek. "Tell Katie she's good at romance writing."

"You're so good at romance writing," Brandon nodded toward Katie with a smile as he passed a pudding cup.

"Poetry is so different Hannah," she muttered, taking a bite of her sandwich next. She dug out her rice pudding cup and slid it to Brandon. Her mom always packed her rice pudding even though she hated it, but Brandon loved them so they'd trade every day. "Thanks Brandon, but I'm not."

"Why don't you just try the topic Katie?" Hannah said. "Have you?"

"What would I write based off? I've never even really been on a date. I've been on maybe three, and that's including the disaster with Ray." She sighed. "I've never been romanced like you Hannah. I don't have some boy like you do with Brandon. There is no one who actually likes me like that around here."

"Then go get yourself some experience," Hannah wiggled her eyebrows and Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Katie. You can't be mad for not having no experience when that's because every time someone asks you out you say no with some stupid excuse. Maybe you should say yes."

Katie took another bite of her sandwich and sighed. Maybe Hannah was right. Maybe she should just go on a  date with a stupid boy.


	19. Appointments

**A/N: I thought I'd have a chapter that deals with Melinda's hardships on getting pregnant since I haven't addressed them since chapter two. There was a small mention in chapter thirteen also. Hope you all enjoy! :) xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Since the minute Melinda woke up, she'd been on edge. Jim had been too. His mother had stopped by unexpectedly. She'd wanted to check up on her only (living) son and daughter in-law.

She also knew their appointment with the fertility doctor was the following day. Something they had both been excited, yet terrified for. It could go either way.

The morning had started off alright, Jim had woken up with Melinda curled up in his arms. Their heat didn't work very well yet, and she turned to him for warmth. And they liked celebrating how much they loved being married.

"Melinda, stop pacing…" He was watching her contemplate between two outfits. A floral sweater with jeans? Or a jean skirt with warm tights? "You're making me nervous." He laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm antsy, Jim. I can't keep still." She sighed, her hands waving around with each word. He clasped his around hers, holding them. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Our appointment is today. I'm scared they're only going to confirm that we can't have kids.

He didn't know what to say. His heart broke for her. They'd hoped it would've been easier for them. But it hadn't been.  He loved this woman through it all. All the heartbreak and loss.

"We just need to stay positive," he told her, smiling.

"Yeah," she whispered, wiping a tear. "I'm just so scared Jim."

He nodded and moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling her in. She was still in her nightgown. He was somewhat dressed. Jeans and socks counted, right?

"I know," he whispered into her skin. "I am too." He rubbed his hand against her arm, trying to calm her down "It's just the first meeting to get information and options, along with a few tests being done. Don't worry. It could end up being our only visit there."

"Okay. I trust you..." She sighed and pressed her face into his shoulder, smiling. She stood up and picked up the skirt. "Do you like?"

"Yes," he pulled her close as he heard the bedroom door open and whispered in her ear as she laughed, kissing her cheek first. "Wear nothing under the tights."

She turned her head and met his eyes, grinning. "Your mom is up," she smiled.

"Nothing," he laughed and she nodded, agreeing and kissing him as his mother sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh what it's like to be in love," Faith sighed and kissed his cheek. "Morning Jim."

"Morning, mom." He sighed as Melinda moved off him and into her closet, closing the door as she changed. He laid back, stretching out and looking at his mom. "Should we go out for breakfast?" He looked to his watch. "We still have a bit of time before our appointment."

"Where would we go?" Faith asked, looking to Melinda as she came out. She'd went into her closet in a nightgown and come out in a robe. "Are there any good breakfast places?"

"Mario's is alright, but they were really expensive." Melinda hummed as she grabbed her brush from her vanity. She brushed through her hair before walking toward the bathroom. She stopped turning to face them again. "What about Rosie's? Call and see if they are busy Jim."

"I'll call," Jim nodded, sitting up. "You showering?" Jim had swung around the bed and stood up, walking toward her.

She flipped the bathroom light on and nodded. "I'm just gonna wash my body. Gotta find my shower cap. Wanna to join me?"

"Oh to be married," he laughed and kissed her then. He'd forgotten about his mom and pulled back to smile at her. "We'll be downstairs soon mom. Would you like to come out for breakfast?"

"Yes," Faith laughed and nodded to them. "You two have fun. I'll just go freshen up too."

"Alright. Good morning mom," Melinda smiled at her and rubbed Jim's back, his lips meeting hers again as soon as she walked out, closing their bedroom door behind her.

"Stop worrying," he whispered as they pulled apart. His hands cupped her cheeks and he peppered kisses over her. "We'll be fine. Just fine babe." He pressed his nose against her face lightly and she held his cheek, smiling at him.

"Yes," she whispered and pulled him into the bathroom. "I suppose we will be."

It had turned out to be a chillier day than Melinda had intended. She should've worn better boots. She fussed with the heat dial in her jeep as Jim drove. His mother was in the back, humming to old song playing on the radio.

It had begun to snow, she noticed, looking out the window. Jim's hand gave her thigh a squeeze and she looked to him as the heat kicked in.

She loved him so much.

He smiled at her, looking back to the road as he drove carefully.

"We're supposed to get hit with a storm tonight," he said, carefully stopping at a stop sign where he proceeded to go straight.

"First storm of the winter?" She asked, smiling at him. "How much snow?"

"Expected is only at about half a foot, so nothing huge." He shrugged and looked over at her as he flipped is turn signal on and stopped at the next stop sign, turning onto a main road. "I'll have to pull the shovel out for the morning."

"Okay. I'll pull in the garage then too." She said, squeezing his hand on her thigh. "You work early tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Five to five." He pulled into the diner's parking lot a moment later and parked. He turned to look at his mom. "We're here."

"Umm… Faith are you planning to stay long?" Melinda asked, turning to his mom. "I just want to know so I can make sure to have enough food in the fridge for dinners and such this week."

"Oh I thought I'd stay another day or so. I just miss you both once in a while," Faith explained softly, smiling. "I wish I could visit more. I miss you both. It gets lonely in the city."

Jim smiled at his mom. He wished they could come see her too. It was so hard with his work schedule to travel. He did sometimes, with Melinda, to estate sales and such. But that was far and few in between.

They hadn't traveled since the beginning of their marriage. And that had been a ghost hunt. Nothing too fun. They went camping a lot, and had now had a cabin to go to. That was as far as they'd gone so far.  Maybe they'd go farther with their children.

"We're thinking about coming to you for Christmas this year," Melinda beamed and spilled their bedtime small talk. She peeked at him and he winked to show he wasn't upset. They had agreed to keep it a secret so far. "We need to get out Grandview for the holidays before we have a baby."

"That would be fun!" Faith gushed and squeezed Melinda's hands. "I could decorate the house like I used to when Jim was little. We could even cook dinner or something together. I've heard my son has been teaching you some things in the kitchen."

"Only a little," she blushed and then sighed. "My friend Delia has been trying to teach me more, but her son is going through a biting phase. She's trying to get that under control first."

"Dan bit a boy once in preschool. We just had to keep reminding him that it wasn't good to bite. It took a few weeks, but he got the hang of it." Faith muttered. "Never had a problem with Jim. He just talked a lot. The teachers were always complaining. Funny how that changed."

Melinda laughed and smiled at her husband, shaking her head at him. That was so unlike Jim. To get in trouble for talking to much. He could be so quiet sometimes.

She wondered what their child would be like. What all of their kids would be like.

Would they be as quiet as their father? As smart and patient as him? As empathetic and loving as her? And what if they inherit her gift? Would they have the same values? Would she be able to instill that in their child? She only hoped she would be able to.

She knew they'd be beautiful, how could they not? They were coming from her undying love for her husband. They would be loved endlessly by them.

How could they not be beautiful?

Faith had waited in the car while they went in for their appointment. They didn't know how long they would be, but they hoped it wouldn't be too long. Faith didn't mind though. She'd brought along a book and listened to the radio. It was quite relaxing.

After almost an hour, she started to get antsy. She only had ten chapters left and had turned the radio off in order not to kill the battery on the car. She was wondering how the  appointment was going. Maybe they'd just had some tests run. Those took a while sometimes, didn't they?

The door to the hospital opened and she saw Melinda and Jim again. Oh good. She hoped she could read their results from afar. She could. It had been something good, relieving.

Melinda beamed as she talked to Jim, leaning into the cement building. She looked radiant, as if she'd been given the best news. Something she desperately needed. Jim's hand was above her head as he leaned against her. His lips pressed to her forehead and he held a slip, most likely a prescription as he whispered something to her.

She laughed, touching his chest as she pushed up and into him. She wrapped her arm around him and said something, causing Jim to laugh. They came to her side of the car, to her door, which he opened.

"Yes, foot rubs every night." He sighed and kissed her. She sat in her seat and buckled. "Only because I love you that much."

"You know how my feet get now, let alone pregnant." She huffed and shook her head at him. "I apply sunscreen and aloe all over you in the summer."

"I said I would," he laughed and closed the door.

"Good news?" Faith prodded and Melinda smiled at her.

"Great news," she whispered and hugged her from her seat. "I hope we weren't too long."

"I had a good book," Faith smiled and tucked it back into her purse.

"It felt like we were there for two seconds. We were moved around to so many rooms and they poked and prodded us both. And after, they set us in a room while they ran a few tests," Melinda explained, rubbing her arms. "The doctor told us the tests revealed that it's just hard for an embryo to attach to my uterine wall. There are a few different approaches we can take, but the best one is to take a medication. It's supposed to help the embryo get comfortable."

"Really? It could be that simple?" Faith asked, smiling as Jim slid into his seat. "That would be so amazing."

"We're hoping," Melinda sighed and looked to Jim. "But there's still some risks. It's one hundred percent proven and the side effects list is... long." Jim squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

Her son was so good to her. They were good to each other.

"She doesn't want to get her hopes up," Jim said then. "I don't either. But it's an option."

Faith smiled at them, shaking her head and squeezing Melinda’s arm. "This is good news," Faith whispered to her. "All you need a little prayer and hope."

Melinda smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. A few tears escaped. They were going to finally be able to have their family.

"I told you not to worry..." Jim said and held her hand. He'd just hopped in, closing the door. He turned the car on and let it sit. "And look what happened."

"You did," she laughed and kissed him. She hugged him, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered.

Throughout Melinda's life, there have been moments where she thought life was perfect. She never knew the meaning until today, but hearing the news that she could finally settle down and have a family with the love of her life.

It just made life a little more perfect. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. Just Jim and their family.

And love. Lots of it.


	20. Playing Doctor

**A/N: I was watching an episode of Ghost Whisperer and was inspired to write this from something Jim said. There is a scene in season two's episode: Delia's First Ghost where Jim and Melinda are having a conversation about whether or not they should help Jim’s friend with facts about Delia. Jim’s argument to Melinda about helping is "Was it fun when I asked you to close your eyes for a bite of a hoho (a pickle lol) and you broke out in hives?" and Mel laughed and said "Well if you had known I was allergic you wouldn't have gotten to play doctor with me..." ;) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Melinda pulled up outside Jim's apartment complex and just settled back into her seat to take a moment.

Her day had been the absolute worst. Not only had she spilt coffee on herself this, but she’d broke her heel walking into work and was hit on by her sleazy boss.

 

She’d been home when she spilt coffee on herself, so thankfully, she’d been able to change. She just focused on getting through her day, no matter how much she hated her receptionist job at the big corporate office. She’d replenish her coffee at the nearby cart on her way in and super glued her heel in the bathroom. Nothing was going to get her down. Not today.

 

Her day had been mostly okay. There was less faxing than usual and she’d even gotten a full hour for lunch. She’d met Andrea, like she always did. Andrea was still working as a lawyer, at her office across the street from Melinda’s job. That’s how she’d met her. She’d brought her coffee one day, when she still worked for the firm Melinda worked at. They started going to lunch together and the rest was history.

 

They remained close friends even after she transferred firms. Andrea had been the only nice person to her throughout the past three years of working there.

 

After lunch it had gotten worse. One of the lawyers at the firm had seen Melinda out with Andrea. She’d spread it around like wildfire. As if they weren’t adults.

 

Her boss had pulled her into his office and lectured her. Andrea had lost her standing here when she’d transferred firms. It was a slap in the face to the partners. It wasn’t good for her to be seen around with someone like that, even if she was just the receptionist. He’d made an innuendo about letting it go, if she’d go out with him.

 

She had shrunk into her seat, saying she already had dinner plans with her boyfriend. It wasn’t a lie. She did have dinner plans with Jim, she just didn’t know if he classified as her boyfriend yet. They’d never talked about labels, not yet anyway.

 

She was hoping this dinner date would change that. She wanted to tell him about this corporate party that was coming up. It was the bosses birthday and she did not want to go alone. She certainly couldn’t ask Andrea, and this seemed like a boyfriend thing. She wanted to be on his arm all night. The corporate goons would never go near her if Jim was there.

 

After climbing all five flights of stairs to his floor, she began to dig for the key to his place in her black hole of a purse. He’d given it to last week. Was that her sign that they were serious?

  
As she dug around, she lost her grip on it and it spilled out all over the floor. She groaned, pulling the hem of her skirt as she kneeled to pick it up.

 

A door had opened in the corner of her eye and then Jim was there, kneeling beside her.

 

"Want some help?" He asked, picking up her phone. “I thought I heard somebody out here.”

 

"Thank you,” she smiled at him. They picked the rest up silently before he helped her up. “My day has been terrible.”

 

"I’m sorry your day has been the worst.” He whispered. He pulled her in for a hug, his lips pressing to her forehead as his warm arms enveloped her. She laid her head on his chest and breathed him in, relaxing into him. He was just, so warm and solid. He never failed to make her feel better, just by holding her. “I missed you. It's been a few days."

 

“Yeah, it has.” She sighed and held up a travel bag. “I tried to call you on my way home, but it went to voicemail. I packed for a few days, thought I’d spend some time with you. I’m off through Thursday for Thanksgiving.”

 

“Me too,” he said as they moved into his apartment. “My mom does her annual thing on the actual day.”

 

“Do you want me to come with?” She asked, setting her bag down. “I know it’s a big step, but I think we’re ready. It’s been a few months.”

 

“I haven’t gone since my dad died,” he told her blankly.

 

He didn’t talk much about his dad. He had never mentioned him before. She’d just assumed he hadn’t been in the picture until now. He’d mentioned his mom, how she was all he had left. They still weren’t very close, but he called on her birthday and mother’s day. She’d visit around Christmas if she could and would call on his birthday. He’d mentioned a brother before too. Dan. She’d seen an old picture.

 

“Do you wanna go?” He met her eyes and smiled. His hand came out to brush her face, tracing up her jawline.“I would like you to meet my mother. She would adore you, almost as much as I do.”

 

"I like the sound of that," she hummed and shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and hung it up. She walked up to him then, hugging him. “I adore you too.”

 

“I should go check on dinner,” he said, kissing her hands as they touched his face.

 

He had said something about making her his famous burgers and shakes on the phone earlier. She kicked her heels off frustratedly and then walked toward him.

 

"You look agitated," he said, standing over the stove. He flipped a burger, setting a piece of cheese down on it for her. “Long day?”

 

"I hate my job," she sighed, leaning into the kitchen counter next to him. "I can't wait until I can quit this stupid receptionist job…"

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his hand brushing against hers while going to grab fries from the oven.

 

She huffed, pushing herself to sit up onto the counter. “It was just a long day,” she muttered.

 

"I understand,” he walked in between her legs, his hand caressing her cheek as he inched closer.

He moved hands to her waist and pulled her to him, her body barely on the counter. She relied on him to keep her from falling, her lips meeting his.

 

Flashbacks attacked her memory with every thought. Every moment they have ever had together. Every fight, laugh, every long-night phone call and each text in the morning. She couldn't wait another moment. Grabbing his shirt, she closed the gap between their lips with a swift movement. There was no longer a need to be subtle. The kiss was hard, but soft where it needed to be; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever.

 

The smell of smoke and a beeping smoke detector, pulling them back to reality.

 

"The burgers!" He pulled the frying pan off, tossing the burnt meat into the sink as he turned the cold water on. “Damn.” He laughed, scratching his face. "How does pizza sound?"

 

"It sounds better than burnt hamburgers." She laughed, sighing as he walked back between her legs. "You didn't have to do all this for me. I am easily satisfied you know."

 

"You are?” He laughed, eyeing her.

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head at him. “You would know,” she joked, smiling at him.

 

“I do know,” he laughed, kissing her cheek. He turned, pulling a jar from the fridge. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise." She listened and he brought something to her mouth. “I found these at the whole foods and they are amazing. Open your mouth."

 

She took a bite, juices flowing over her tongue. Buttery and sour. Yum. "That's yummy." She said and covered her mouth as she chewed. "What was it?” It was only a second or before she began to scratch her throat and was short of breath. She touched her chest, breathing in. "Jim... what did you feed me?"

 

"A pickle, why?" He asked.

 

"Jim, I'm allergic to pickles…" She coughed, breathing in slowly. Her airway was closing up, slowly, not too quickly, but enough to show constriction. “It’s not that severe of an allergy, but I avoid pickles because I have trouble breathing.”

 

"Oh.. alright. I’ll see if I have anything in my bag to help." He said.

 

He was calm, collected. He grabbed his EMT bag from the hall closet and set it on the floor by her. He unzipped it and grabbed a few things. There was some sort of cream, that he’d rubbed into her chest. It had taken the redness and itch away, helping settle the rattle in her chest.

 

"The irritation should go away in a sec." He said, going to get an ice pack from the freezer. "You're sweating. Here."

 

"Thank you," she said and pressed the bag to the back of her neck. “Really, thanks Jim.”

 

"You're my girl, Mel. I’d do anything for you." He said, rubbing a bit more cream on her arms. SHe’d begun to breathe easier, her chest feeling lighter. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Light-headed and short of breath,” she explained, breathing in deeply. “I can breathe a little easier, but its still hard.”

 

"Okay,” he pulled his stethoscope from the bag and listened to her chest. “It’s a little rattly. I’ll have to keep an eye on it.” He pulled a thermometer out next, holding it to her. She placed it in her mouth and it read quickly. “I'm gonna need you to be resting your body the rest of the night. Your temperature is at 101. If it goes to 103 or above, I'm taking you to the ER." He began to clean everything, pulling out the BP reader. After a few squeezes, he scratched his neck and studied the vitals. “Your BP is a little high too. I just gotta keep an eye on you tonight and tomorrow.”

 

She nodded, knowing it would just be a stupid argument. He was only trying to keep her safe. Even if she did hate hospitals.

 

"Thank you doctor man." She replied as he gave her a strange look (must be the nickname she used) as he puts his equipment away. "Oh don't give me that look. You're gettin off over there at the fact that you're my doctor right now."

 

"Only a little," he blushed,  neatly placing his equipment back in their places.

 

"Such bullshit," she laughed, regretting it when it took a minute to regain her breath again. She hopped down from the counter, kneeling down to kiss him. "Doc… I have some pain to be relieved."

 

"Where would that pain be? Is it a dull pain or constant?" He asked, examining her, not realizing that she was only toying with him. “On a scale of one to ten?”

 

"Right here," she sighed, sliding his hand between her thighs. “I think it’s a ten. Definitely a ten…”

 

"Oh?" He touched the hem of her tights, grinning as he pulled them down a little. “I guess I better get to it then,” he’d caught on by now, lying her back. His mouth kissed her thigh then, just as the bare skin had been revealed.

 

She surely felt a million times better. Thanks to Dr. Clancy that was.


	21. Fate Is In Their Hands (Part One)

**A/N: Let’s just say the boat trip wasn’t the only baby trip Jim and Melinda took in my world :) Part one of two! I hope you enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Jim’s double shift was nearing a close. He’d been there for a full twenty four hours and it had been a mess. A bloody, deadly mess.

 

He hated graveyard shifts like this. The ones that felt like they’d never end.

 

A seven car pile-up had pulled him and his colleagues out of a card game at tree in the morning. Two vehicles had been on fire and after an explosion, they were two men down for the rest of the night.

 

Jim and Bobby got settled with double shifts then and he had to reluctantly call Melinda. She’d been planning a romantic dinner that he didn’t know about. When he called, she’d just pulled her lasagna out of the oven.

 

Jim’s favorite.

 

He hadn’t known why she sounded so disappointed, but he felt bad. He knew he had to make up for it and he would, the second he got home.

 

When they got back to the firehouse, the game started up again, this time with four people instead of three. Tim had joined in, to the group of Bobby, Jim and Luna (a new hire excited to learn how to play the game her father loved or least Jim thought she’d said father). The first few rounds saw conservative betting, the players testing each other's strengths and weaknesses, everyone waiting for the others to make a mistake. Almost as if in agreement with this strategy, for the first half hour nobody had any real winning hands, it all going down to who had the highest value cards.

 

Jim’s hand was the first to be worth anything, and it was just a pair of twos and the pot was small during that round. During the fourth round however, there seemed to be some unspoken agreement everyone chose to abide by, although it also could have had to do with the fact that right off the bat several people suddenly had working hands. Dealership had been passing steady with Bobby starting in the first round and the next player over dealing cards the next round and so on and so forth. 

 

It was Tim’s turn, and now the tenth round. Tim dealt each player five face down cards before putting the deck down and picking up his own cards. Since Tim was the Dealer, Bobby had first bid. The younger man smirked noticeably, but then again he'd been doing that the whole night so far, even when he had nothing. He could tell by the way his friend tapped his fingers on his chin that he was about to raise the stakes a bit, knowing everybody had bid no more than ten chips.

 

Bobby however took a small stack of his chips before him and tossed them into the middle of the table. "I bid 30," the man muttered.

 

Jim looked at him, glancing at his cards before back at his friend. He knew Bobby had a lousy poker face, but the fact that he kept it the same, good or bad, said he was either better than he let on, or an absolute idiot. Looking back down at his own hand, he decided that his friend was an absolute idiot. With a pair of sevens, Hearts and Clubs, an eight of Diamonds, a ten of Hearts and the Ace of Spades, he took the exact same amount from his own stacks and tossed it in.

 

"I'll match," he nodded, settling back into his chair.

 

Suddenly everybody knew the real game had only just started. Luna smiled serenely at her cards and Tim just muttered to himself as he watched the baseball recap overhead. 

Luna looked over the table before back to her card. She rose her hand over her chips, feeling the edges, before she took twice the amount and said, "I'll see that, and raise twenty."

 

Everyone else hesitated for just a moment before they matched the fifty dollar bed. Until it got back to Jim. He wasn’t letting Bobby be the only one to shake things up.

 

"I'll raise another twenty,” he said, casting in seventy dollars worth from his stack. He’d started off with a hundred and had made that back three times over and then some, but he knew if he didn’t win this round he would have to scale back.

 

Luna just chuckled merrily and matched the bet. Tim looked hesitant, but matched. Bobby just smiled and nodded to him, raising another twenty. He noticed Bobby’s smirk lost its edge (just the tiniest of slivers), but not to the degree that said he was worried.

 

Thankfully, before the betting could continue, everyone was offered the choice to discard and draw fresh cards for their hands. Bobby took three, Luna one, Tim decided to discard his entire hand and take five fresh ones, while Jim got rid of his eight and ten and drew two new cards, giving him a third seven and the two of Spades.

 

"Bet remains at ninety bucks," Tim announced after finishing passing out cards, "Jim, your bid."

 

“I'll match at ninety," Jim said without enthusiasm, putting a full stack of chips from before him into the pot. He only had about two hundred left in his pot. This hand was coming to an end and Lune likewise matched, but reluctantly, while Tim, looking very happy for some reason, raised it to 100 dollars with a flick of his wrist.

 

"I fold," Bobby tossed down his cards and rolled his eyes as he chuckled and happily, matched the hundred dollar bet as he glanced over his cards.

 

With a three of a kind with the Ace and two of Spades he knew that was the best hand that anybody had seen tonight. It wasn't the best hand in the game by a long shot, but unless Tim or Luna had better, he knew he had the best hand and could win this round easily. 

 

There was only one more go around the table.

 

The question became, did he try and draw out more from Bobby by betting low, or did he want to make others drop out by raising it higher? Rubbing his forehead in irritation at the conundrum, he finally decided to follow Luna's example and see what would happen.

 

"I'll raise another 50," he said, putting in the amount. It was the most impressive pot of the night already, and then some.

 

Luna just chuckled, eyes twinkling merrily as she watched him. “You’re too rich for me boys,” she sighed, standing up. “I’m out.” She folded, chuckling as sidestepped her way to the kitchen.

 

“Turn over on three?” Tim hunched forward.

 

“Three,” he said, flipping his cards over. 

  
Tim burst out laughing and crowed, "Read'em and weep! Pair of Kings, all Hearts and Diamonds!"

  
"Oh my, that is a good hand, isn't it?" Jim sighed, rubbing his chin as he laughed. “That’s too bad isn’t it? Unfortunately, my three sevens, Ace of Spades and two of Spades beats yours I'm afraid."   
  


"Oh,” Tim grunted and wiped his hair back. “Well damn Clancy. I had fun anyway." He scratched his neck and pulled out his wallet. “What do I owe you then?”

 

“How about we just call it a game between us,” he muttered and cracked his knuckles. He’d begun to pick up the chips, counting what Bobby owed him. Luna had given her money out in the beginning, flat out. “You working Saturday morning?”

 

“I work until that morning, why?” Tim asked.

 

“Wanna take my shift off my hands? I’d really like to do something for Mel.” He sighed, stretching and sitting back. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was near ten o’clock. He was almost out of here. “I think she had something planned tonight. A surprise something and I got stuck working because we’re down men.”

 

“I guess I can take on a double,” Tim shrugged and stood. “Better than being out any money. You tell Melinda hello for me.”

 

“I will,” he chuckled and turned to Bobby, kicking him from under the table. “Don’t even think about it. You’re not off the hook. Hand it over. ALl two hundred.”

 

“Yeah,” Bobby fished out his wallet and sighed. He tossed him the money as he stood up. “I hate stupid poker.”

 

“You’ve always been a sore loser Bob,” he guffawed and counted each bill to make sure, his phone bursting to life on the table. “Hold that thought. Hello?” The device was pressed to his ear for a whole two seconds before her voice came through.

 

"Hey," Melinda said, in her usual warm voice, until her words turned into a long giggle. What had his wife gotten herself into. “How’s the shift?”

"Mel, hey." He settled into his chair, smiling. “It’s almost over. I’ll be home by eleven.” His hand rubbed against his thigh. “How drunk are you right now?”

She hummed, joyfully and he could see the smile on her face. He just knew her too well, his tongue wetting his lips at the thought. "I may have had a bottle of wine," she whispered. “But that was only after you couldn’t come home for dinner.”

“I’m sorry Mel,” he huffed and rubbed his face. “I really am.”

“It’s okay,” she sighed. “I’m okay. I’m bubbly.”

“I bet,” he hummed. “I know how you can get.”

“Yeah,” she said. “You do. There’s a plate wrapped up and in the microwave for you.”

“That’s awfully sweet,” he sighed, smiling. “Even after I ditched out on dinner.”

“You didn’t ditch out on dinner Jim,” the phone crinkled, her voice quiet and mouselike. “You worked a little late. It happens.”

"Yeah, too often." He muttered, running his hands through his hair. “What are we gonna do when we have a family?”

She’d only just told him she was ready for a family a few weeks ago. He’d been overjoyed, so beyond overjoyed. They even actively set out to have more sex, if that was possible, but nothing had happened, yet.

Jim told her not to worry and to give it another a few months before they’d start asking those kind of questions.

She sighed, sounding a little more sober. He picture her lip bite and hand itch behind her ear. “We shouldn’t talk about this on the phone,” she muttered. “When you come home. We can talk more.”

“Okay. You’re right. We shouldn’t,” he agreed and smiled. “So why’d you drink the whole bottle?”

“I was upset,” she said quietly. She was quiet as he stood up, putting his winnings away in his wallet. He patted Bobby’s shoulder as he passed him. “I caved and bought an ovulation kit Jim.” 

“I love you Mel,” he opened his locker. “I love you for buying an ovulation kit. What did it say?”

“What I thought it would,” she sighed. “I’m ovulating… and you’re working. So I got to thinking and well, the wine didn’t help, what if you having to work late tonight is a sign?”

He pulled his jacket over his shoulder and he took a hold of his phone. “No, don’t say that Mel. It wasn’t some sign that two guys got injured on the job tonight. That happens once a month around here.” He explained. “I love you Mel. I love you so much and I’m coming home to you right now. I have tonight and then this entire weekend to make a baby with you.”

“The entire weekend? I thought you worked Saturday and that’s why we couldn’t go to that antique show out of state?” She asked.

She’d been so bummed. There was a two-day estate sale in New Hampshire that she was dying to get some pieces from. There was antique coffee table that would look gorgeous with another set she’d saved and collected to sell together.

“Let’s go,” he cheered. “We could leave Friday afternoon. I could come home that morning and get a enough rest after working Thursday night and you can over explain everything at the store to Delia like you always do. I’ll pick you up after I wake up.”

“I love you too Jim. I like that plan. I’ll look at hotels.” She wept, her tears present in her voice as it broke. “You know…” Her voice changed then and his mouth went dry. The low rumble of laughter filled his ears and he groaned. She was so sexy when she laughed like that. “I’m wearing a new nightgown.”

He held onto the locker door just a little tighter. He could feel himself getting worked up as he white knuckled the small metal door. “You do things to me,” he groaned. “So many things.”

“I know,” she hummed. “Better get home.”

“Nothing could keep me away from you. I’ll see you soon.” He said, before promptly hanging up.   
Friday morning, after Jim got off at five like he always did, he went home and to bed. Melinda had felt him lay down, his hand on her thigh as he pulled her into his warm chest. She settled there, pulling his arms snug around her and turning in them. She pressed her face into his shirt, breathing him in as she fell back asleep. He was content with her there, her relaxed state helping him fall asleep quicker. 

She left for work at eight. She’d packed the night before and had cleaned all of Jim’s laundry for him, leaving it folded and in a basket near the closet for him.

He’d woken at noon in the middle of his and Melinda’s bed and stretched, lying back. The pillow confirmed around him and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. He knew he’d have to get up soon and pack before heading over to the shop. He promised Melinda he’d be there no later than two. He quickly got up, pushing himself into the bathroom. He showered and shaved, readying his dopp kit before going to his clothes. He tripped on the laundry basket as he walked to his closet, towel swung over his shoulder.

“That’s a nice view,” Melinda chuckled, startling him.

He’d taken it in stride and turned. “I’d hope so,” he met her in the doorway with a passionate, yet short kiss. “You left earlier than usual.”

“I had some inventory to get done,” she said, rubbing his shoulders. “And then I thought it’d be smarter for me to come home instead of you driving a second car to the shop. Are you packed?”

“Not quite,” he shrugged. “But you know me. I’m quick.”

“Good, then I don’t see why we can’t waste some time.” She hummed.

She held up her panties with a playful smirk and he pulled her lips back to his. She climbed him like a tree, her legs wrapping around his waist.

They wasted no time. She grasped him lightly, milking a groan from his lips. His hands were between her legs, pulling her dress up. He’d never been happier for such easy access.

His knees buckled and they fell against the bedroom door, pushing it closed. The dress neckline was pulled down, his mouth latching to her as his hand squeezed the mound. Her dress pooled at her waist as he pushed into her. He filled in every way, his mouth sucking at her neck.

He rocked against her gently, slowly. After all this time, he knew what to do, where to touch, how fast, and how soon. His hand met between her thighs and her voice quivered, her moan drowning out into his ear. He loved it. It urged him on, her nails pressing into him, her body pressing into him as she arched off the door. She fluttered and then tightened around him second later, only moments before he spilled himself inside her.

He kissed her with an intensity she hadn’t felt in a while. She smiled at him as his head fell to her shoulder. Her legs slipped and touched the floor, wobbly as though they were jello, and she grasped onto him.

“I love you, and this is gonna happen.” His hand came to her stomach and he lifted his head so he could look at her. “I know it will.”

She nodded and kissed him, pulling him in for a hug.


	22. Stranded (Part Two)

Jim was waiting outside of the house with his weekend bag at his feet while he packed a cooler into the backseat. They were looking at a seven hour drive to get to the hotel in time for the antique show tomorrow. He popped the trunk for Melinda as she came out of the house with her bag swung over her shoulder.

They packed light in order to have enough room for a few pieces in the car, but Jim knew that Melinda had planned on getting a few bigger pieces that they’d have to ship back home. She stuffed his duffel bag inside and placed her small suitcase back there too. She came around to the passenger seat and tossed her backpack and jacket onto the seat before coming around to him.

“Anything else we have to do or grab?” She asked.

“I don’t think so,” he said, pulling out a water. “For you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and kissed him. “Let’s hit the road then. I don’t want to be get to the hotel later than eleven.” 

“We should be there by nine.” He shrugged, walking past her to the driver seat. “And that’s if I don’t speed.”

She knew he had the tendency to have a lead foot on the freeway and she sighed, looking up at him. “Don’t speed to much Jim,” she said. “You don’t need another ticket.”

“Yes, I know.” He chuckled and opened the car door. “I think I’ll speed a little. That way we can grab a late dinner.”

“That would be nice,” she smiled, walking up to him. “We could go get seafood because New Hampshire has some of the best seafood there is on the coast.”

“Mmm I love me some crab,” he hummed and then kissed her cheek. “You should look up some good places to eat.”

“Yeah. I’ll do some research.” She said and went around to get in.

Melinda was silent for the beginning of the ride. They listened to the radio and held hands. They even played a road trip game where they found different road signs that began with every letter of the alphabet. After a few hours of open road had passed them she’d turned to her phone the on the other side of the car while she read up on restaurants. Her knees were pressed against the dash and she was slouched in her chair with her weight mostly on her lower back, in a position that didn't look to be at all comfortable.

The song on the radio was drowned by static, and he punched the tune button to find another station. They'd crossed through the mountains and were somewhere in Massachusetts now, speeding further down the freeway toward Wentworth, New Hampshire.

Jim sighed as he watched the numbers whiz past without settling on anything but noise. He flipped off the radio, and held the steering wheel with both hands. "So, find any places you like?" he asked, after what seemed like an hour of silence.

She turned her head to look at him, and smiled, propping it in her hand to stare out the window. "A few," she said. “I’m just double checking the reviews. I don’t want us to get sick or anything.”

He nodded and turned the radio back on only to flip through the same selection of static. He turned it off and huffed. He just wanted to listen to some music. He settled back into his seat, turning on cruise control as he looked over at Melinda. She was hunched over her phone now and turned away, he sighed, wishing she hadn’t dressed so comfortably in leggings and a shirt. He couldn’t look at her legs too much if they were covered.

“You’re going a little fast you know,” she said, looking over. She was turned at an awkward angle to look at him, her shirt gaped out enough to give him a nice view of her bra. He smiled and she pulled it up as he glanced back at the speedometer. “90 miles an hour Jim? Really?”

His eyes shot to the speedometer, and he lifted his foot from the gas to press on the break. "Sorry," he chuckled. "You know I get a little lead footed." He glanced at the road sign up ahead, which read Salem.  "Ever been?" he asked.

"No?" She was eying him as if he were crazy, and he really couldn't blame her. “Why would I ever go to Salem? That’s just asking for trouble.”

"You mean you’ve never wanted to know if Bridget Bishop is actually haunting the famous founders bar in town?” He glanced over at her only to see her laugh at him and roll her eyes, scrolling through reviews. “Me either, but that's a shame because it would be fun to ghost hunt for once." He was talking too loudly and too fast, but he couldn't control it. "I mean, wouldn't that the quintessential bucket list entry? Really, we're doing a disservice to us by so thoughtlessly driving past a town with history like that."

"What are you suggesting?" She asked, her arms folding across her chest.

"That we take a detour. What's an hour to a seven hour road trip?" He suggested, his lips curving up into to smirk.

Her lips pursed as she looked up at the road sign ahead; to head Salem exit 235B - 5 miles on the left. She looked over at him, seeing the smirk on his lips and caved.  "Okay," she sighed. “But we’ll have to eat here then. It’ll be too late otherwise.”

“We can get burgers at the bar. I heard they have great onion rings.” He muttered softly, hoping she’d let it slide.

“You wanted to go there all along didn’t you?” She laughed and rolled her eyes. She’d stuffed her phone into her purse and pulled out today’s crossword in the newspaper. She’d taken the page out and brought an old college textbook that she’d pulled out of the backseat. “Let’s hope nothing bad happens. I don’t want this weekend ruined Jim Clancy.”

“It won’t be,” he said, turning his turn signal on and moving into the other lane. He got off on the exit as it came. They were heading to the east a bit, near the ocean. She wasn’t too annoyed. She loved the smell of the ocean. The wind always just felt better there. “It’s probably another 50 miles. So get comfy.” He glanced at the gas tank, it was just above half a tank. “Do you think I should stop at a gas station before or wait until we get there?”

“I’d kind of like to just get there. We’ll be fine.” She said, writing in something on the crossword. “I’m bummed about no seafood.”

“We can go tomorrow,” he smiled and extended his arm over and squeezed her thigh. He took ahold of her free hand and kissed her palm. “That way there’s no rush to get ready tonight and we can relax from a day of walking around looking at all the pieces.”

It was late spring and not many cars were on the freeway today for some reason. The forest began to bleed in around them more. He looked back at the road as she moved their hands back to her thigh, resting them there. She smiled over at him and moved the textbook into the backseat.

“I like it when you plan things with me,” she purred, moving his hand up her thigh. She gasped and slid down the seat a little, his hand bracing against her.

“What are you thinking about doing Melinda?” He chuckled, moving his hand just close enough to touch her, but he didn’t. He squeezed her leg instead. He pressed on the gas a bit wanting to get somewhere that wasn’t this car, his heart rate raising a bit and she moved his hand up her stomach and to her breast. “Mel, I am driving you know.”

“Pull over then,” she hummed, maneuvering her pants slowing down her hips enough to show him the beginning to her lace panties. She inched them down further, until her leggings slipped off and they were on the floor. She extended her legs on the dash he moved his hand, brushing his fingers against her leg.

“You’re bad. We need to keep driving Mel,” he groaned, his eyes glancing over just long enough to swerve a little before he pulled his hand back.

He looked back, straightening as he grew harder by the second. He heard her move and he closed his eyes for a second. He could do this. He could survive another fifty miles, that was until he felt her hand touch his lower back.

“Melinda,” he gripped the steering wheel as her breath crept up his neck.

She had unbuckled and pushed the center console up, sliding over next to him. “Jim,” she whined, kissing his neck. “I just want to get to the hotel. I don’t want to get stuck with a ghost this weekend Jim. I had to try and pretend like I didn’t see a ghost in that gas station bathroom. When you turned the light on I nearly screamed.”

“Oh Mel,” he looked over at her and furrowed his brow. “Alright. Let’s forget Salem. Is there a rest stop coming up? We can turn around then.”

She pulled her phone out, looking on maps. “3 miles,” she said, pulling on his ear as she kissed his head. “On the left.” She ran her hand around his waist and down his leg, coming around on his inner thigh and up near his crotch. “Do you think we could park?”

“I mean… maybe… just stop it,” he warned her, but a laugh crept in too quick for him to take him seriously. He gripped the steering wheel as she palmed him, reveling in the feeling of her hand against him. “Melinda, stop teasing me.”

“Is that a request,” she giggled as he pulled off toward the rest stop.

“Yes, it is.” He breathed, looking at her.

He licked his lips and leaned in as she touched his face and kissed him. To his dismay, she only slightly slipped her tongue into his mouth before she pulled away to kiss his neck.

Is this how she felt when he did it to her?

She slipped his zipper down and her hand crept into his pants, her palm warming his thigh as she touched his bare thigh. As she distracted him, he pulled his face away after too long of a moment between them to park and the second he did, he pressed his mouth against hers, unbuckling himself. He shut the car off and laid her back on the seat, his hand sliding up her thighs.

“You know, I’m still ovulating.” She gasped as he pushed her panties aside just enough to slip his fingers into her. He kissed her shoulder, licking over to her collarbone and marking her there. Her hips slid toward hip as she shuddered, kissing him. “And I love you so much.”

“I love you,” he whispered, raising his head. “And we’ll do this.” His other hand slid over to her stomach and he smiled at her. “It’ll happen baby. Okay? We just gotta try a little more, right?”

“Yes. We have this whole weekend baby,” she hummed, licking her lips as a moan escaped from her throat. “Oh Jim…”

She gasped as Jim sped his hand up, circling his thumb over center then too. She couldn’t hold up anymore and cried out, nearling coming right there. He chuckled, basking in his wife melting before his eyes. God, he loved the sound of her voice anytime. But there was something different about when her voice when she was so close to completion. The need and want in her voice was delectable. 

She arched into him and clasped her hand on his shoulder. Her brain fizzed to nothing and her orgasm washed over as he kissed her neck. She’d been so sensitive to his touch lately. She fisted his hair in her hands and kissed his forehead as he slid both of his hands up her waist. He maneuvered her shirt off and pressed his mouth one breast, squeezing the other.

“Oh Jim… I want you right now.” She gasped, pulling his face to hers. Their lips hadn’t touched yet and he leaned in, but she held off, smiling at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mel,” he kicked his pants and boxers down enough after pulling his belt off. She’d slid down her pantes, sucking his lip into her mouth. “So much.”

“Kiss me you fool,” she whispered and his lips claimed hers again.

It was something to be remembered, the love they shared for each other. It was once in a lifetime and they weren’t about to waste one damn second.    
After more than short pitstop, Melinda came out of the rest stop bathroom. She was refreshed and so grateful to have such a supportive and caring husband. She loved him and he loved her just as much, if not more.

They met in a hug as she came to her door and he tilted her chin up, his hands snug around her waist as they shared another delectable kiss.

”This day,” he said, pulling back from her and smiling. “Has been the best. Even with all the driving.”

“I love you so much and with all of your long shifts to sock away money we don’t see each other that much.” She sighed and smiled at him. “I miss you Jim and as much as I like the extra money we have in our savings… we have plenty.”

“Do we?” He muttered, furrowing his brow. “I just worry. I don’t want us to have to struggle about that.”

“We won’t. I have tourist season coming up and you remember how much we made last year. Even if it’ll be long hours for me for a little bit it’ll be worth it.” She smiled at him and he nodded, remembering the rushes he’d always see when he’d try and sneak away for lunch. She usually wouldn’t be able to, but sometimes she would. “You should go back to one double a week. That’s a good happy medium.”

He sighed and shrugged. “I guess I can agree to that.” He said.

“Yes, good.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting into her spot. “Now let’s go. I want to get to the hotel and order room service. We’re still about four hours out.”

“Yes, yes wife. We’re leaving.” He laughed and kissed her just before he shut the door.   
It was not longer than an hour before Jim had pulled over, unable to find an exit to bring him back onto the correct freeway.

"Admit it, Jim! You have no idea where the hell we are." She sighed as he read a map outside the car. She was sitting on the hood, basking it what was left of the sunlight. It was almost six o’clock now and clouds had rolled in before the sun could set.

She laid back on the hood and watched him. His biceps bulged out from his tee as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know where we are." He said, walking toward her. He pointed to a highway C on the map, dragging his finger down a line. “We’re right here, so we have to go around to here. We’ll be there a little later than you wanted.”

 

"Are you sure?" She laughed and squinted as she looked at the map. “Are you reading it right?” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto her feet. “Because you read it wrong that one time and we ended up so lost Jim.”

 

"No. I honestly have no clue where we are." He sighed and closed the map frustratedly. “I’ve never been good with maps or directions.”

 

“I know,” she smiled. “But at least you can drive well.”

 

He laughed and kissed her before his face dropped. "I'm a terrible husband aren't I?"

 

"Of course not!" She said and lifted his face to look at her. "You're just terrible with directions."

 

A sly smile plays on her lips and she watched the corners of his mouth form a smile and he chuckled softly. He knew that was true.

 

"It’s gonna rain," he said as the clouds rumbled above and she shrugged.

 

“Rain is good,” she smiled.

 

The sky erupt and the rain soaked them to the bone. Her bangs stuck to her face and her hair was heavy on her shoulders.

 

The storm was becoming heavy as the wind rustle and they ran to their doors respectively, laughing once they were inside. Her kissed her and turned the hazards on, just in case any car were to come. But they hadn’t seen anyone on the roads for at least twenty minutes.

 

“How much gas do we have?” She asked, trying to fill their time.

 

“Enough to get us somewhere safe,” he sighed. “About ¼ tank.”

 

A car pulled behind them as he leaned forward and their lips met again. Raindrops trickled down their cheeks and mingled against their lips until there was a knock at the window. Jim turned and turned the car on to roll it down.

 

"Car troubles?" An older woman asked, she held an umbrella tightly over her head as the wind blew around.

 

“We’re a little lost actually,” he chuckled. “We can’t find our way back to the Interstate 73.”

 

“Oh you’re all backwards,” the woman chuckled. “It’s about a hundred miles the other direction.” She glanced to Melinda, who was also soaked and smiled. "You kids alright?"

 

"We're great. Just lost." He said.

 

"You two look like you need some dinner and a shower. Why don't you two follow me home, I live just up the road." The woman said with a friendly smile. “It won’t hurt to relax a bit before getting back on the road.”

 

Melinda looked to Jim and shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind drying off,” she said to him.

 

"That's very kind of you." He replied and she nodded, shaking his hand. “We’ll follow you. Thanks. We’re lucky you pulled over."


	23. Peanut Butter

Twenty weeks pregnant sure didn't seem like much to Melinda, seeing as days passed slower and slower each day.   
  
Fortunately, the baby was very healthy according to the doctor, which gave her and Jim so much relief. They were finally able to breathe a little after that appointment. Their baby was healthy, growing just as he or she should. They'd even gotten a due date.   
  
August 1st.   
  
Getting through the first trimester gave her quite a relief, her morning sickness had lessened to only when she smelt certain things. Everything was pleasant now. The past few months were mostly a blur, much of it spent on the couch and in bed, but now she was more like her old self, some days with energy to spare.

 

Melinda came in after lunch most days because Delia wanted to take on some more responsibility at the store and would open.

 

She had had a slow start to today because just as she was about to get out of bed, she felt it, a strange fluttering deep in her belly. Melinda had relaxed back into bed for almost an hour, reveling in the feeling of her child moving inside her. She’d went over to the empty room that was to be the nursery and smiled, imagining how it would look when it was finished.

 

Now things have been getting back to normal they had begun ordering different items for the nursery. A dresser had come and so had a changing table, but Jim hadn’t had a chance to put them together yet. She still hadn’t found a crib and that dismayed her a little, but she’d crossed over two ghosts this week and that made her feel a little better.

 

She glanced to the background of her computer, which was a digital copy of the first ultrasound picture. Their baby looked more like a gummy bear than anything else. But now at twenty weeks, they could make out the slope of its nose, the little chin, the tiny, clenched fist, the round belly.

A baby. Their baby. She smiled every time she saw the picture.

"Delia?" She asked, trying to push herself up from the chair. She wasn’t even that big yet, remembering how she’d gained a little more with the baby she’d lost in a fall. She was the five months then too. “I need some help.”

  
"Is everything alright?" Her friend peeked around the corner as she sent a customer out the door with his bag and receipt.

  
"Yeah. I'm alright," she sighed. "I was just seeing if you had anything for me to do besides spreadsheets. I'm bored and stuck. I can’t get up."

 

Delia chuckled and came to her aid, helping her up and rubbing her back. “How are you feeling? I remember feeling so big all of the time with Ned. He was ten pound.” The woman grunted and shook her head, trying to remember other things about her pregnancy. “That kid has always been a pain, but I love the little rascal. He just has so much energy.”

 

“I hope I don’t have a ten pound baby,” Melinda sighed and squeezed her friend. She was completely terrified for what was going to happen when she gave birth, but she trusted that she would be alright with Jim there. She knew it in her heart. “I don’t know how Jim or his brother were as babies really. I’ve never asked. My mom has always spoken well of me as a baby. She said she had trouble nursing at first, but she took some nursing classes and after that she said I was just fine.”

 

“Ned was biter, so if you ever need any tricks just ask.” Delia sighed and rubbed her arms softly. “I doubt you’ll have too much trouble. You seem like the type to be good at everything.”

 

“Well I’m not and if I’m being honest I’m terrified.” She held her stomach then, her palms running over the soft fabric of her shirt. “I’m just worried about if the baby will have my gift. I know first hand how it strained my relationship with my mother.”   
  
Delia hugged her friend, placing her hands on top of hers. “If your children share your gift I bet you’ll do just fine.” Her friend spoke softly, reassuring her as much as she could. She hated to see Melinda down. “Jim will help too and speaking of the man himself I have to repeat his words. He said no heavy lifting and I want to stick by my promise.”

 

“He didn't say that I couldn't help around my own store. I am the boss around here," she said, leveling her gaze with her. "Right?"   
  
"Yes ma'am. I won't argue with a pregnant lady." Delia laughed. "You can work on pricing the new arrivals. I’ll bring up boxes up." Delia said and then leveled her pointer finger at her with a smile. "But only if you stay sitting."   
  
"Okay. Deal." She said as a few customers walked in. She moved to the front of the store as Delia went to get the boxes. "Welcome to Same as it Never Was. We have a sale on holiday knick knacks on the corner table to the left. Let me know if you need any help."

 

“We sure will,” the woman said and linked her arm around her husbands and brought him over there.

 

Melinda moved back around to her desk and sat comfortably into her chair as Delia brought up a box and set it on the floor near her feet.

  
"Here," Delia said, placing a few items on her desk for her

 

Melinda turned to boot up her computer and the screen lit up a few different pictures of cribs and she scrolled down, sighing. Still nothing.

 

Delia laughed. "Still looking for a crib? It's been a month since you started looking Mel."   
  
"I'm not finding anything I like…" I say and scroll through the page of cribs for the baby.   
  
"You're too picky. This one is really nice!" She says and points to a white one.   
  
"I'm looking for a darker one. It will match with the colors Jim and I have been throwing around for the nursery. It all depends on what we’re having." She said. “And we haven’t decided if we want to wait. We’re still debating, but I think I’m having a girl. My last pregnancy was a lot different and it turned out I had been carrying a boy.”

 

She turned from Delia then, not wanting to talk about it. It was hard for them to talk about these tings. Delia couldn’t relate. She’d never lost a child. She did know about loss and she let er hand linger on Melinda’s shoulder

 

Her friend didn’t know what to say. She had never carried to five months and lost a child before. She didn’t know how that felt.

 

“I’ll be out front,” Delia said. “If you need anything.”

 

“Okay,” Melinda breathed, squeezing her hand and smiling at her. “Thanks Delia. Maybe it’ll be easier to talk about one day.”

 

“Maybe,” Delia whispered and closed the doors behind her. 

 

And then she felt it again; a sudden jab to her abdomen. Almost like a fish was swimming around inside her.   
  
"Oh hello there," she whispered, running her hands over her growing stomach. “Hey there, little one." The doors to the backroom opened suddenly to reveal her husband. Just seeing him made her smile and she wished she could meet him halfway, but instead he was there and kneeling before her, kissing her cheek..

 

“Oh why hello there,” she smiled at him.

 

He was wearing a tight fitting gray thermal, and she could see every muscle in his arm and back flex as he moved back to sitting on her desk. She noticed that he smiled, too, when he saw the sonogram picture as her background and bit her lip, watching him hungrily. Then, just when she thought she was already done for, he reached into his jacket pocket and held out a pack of Reese’s Cups. 

 

“Still loving these?” he asked, and that was it. She was a goner.

 

“Come here,” she growled, pulling him to her by the front of his shirt and kissing him. It took him a second to catch his bearings, but when he did, he reciprocated happily.

 

“Mm, I like it when you’re feeling better,” he said sweetly. “I haven’t gotten this much action in a while.”

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a hassle,” she sighed, but her smile must have been unconvincing because he leaned over and gave her the bag with an eye roll.

 

“You’re my wife,” he smiled. “And you’re pregnant with my child, so I can take a little moodiness.” He admitted as he ran his fingers up her leg. “We’ve come such a long way and now we have a person coming that is depending on us for everything. I think we’ve got this baby. I can feel it.”

 

“Me too,” she agreed, smiling. “And we are prepared.”

 

“We’ll be okay,” he promised, whispering in her ear as he leaned up to kiss her cheek just then. “Right, baby?” They both waited to see if there would be an answering kick, and she felt the somersault a second later. “See,” he said, grinning. “She agrees.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile back. “You think it’s a girl?”

 

He nodded confidently. “I’ve noticed your carrying different this time,” he said. “And your cravings are different. More sweets. Unlike before. You couldn’t handle the smell of sweets before, remember Christmas at my moms?”

 

She sighed, remembering how hard it had been staying there with all the different smells. It had drove her crazy. “I think it’s a girl, too,” she confided quietly as he continued to rub her stomach.

 

“You’re going to make a great mother, you know.” His hand moved to her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

 

She looked up in surprise, and then exhaled in relief. She kissed him again, lightly, as she stood carefully and sat on his lap. “And I think you’re going to be a fantastic father.”

 

He claimed her lips softly, his hands grasping her face. She pulled him close, her hands on his chest.

 

She pulled back, her lips briefly touching his. “Fuck me.”

 

“What?” he asked with a laugh, his eyes widening. He hadn’t heard her talk like that unless 

they were home, alone, in the comfort of their home. Never in public, let alone in her store. 

 

“Fuck me,” she repeated, kissing him, and he met her tongue with his as he stood, his hands grasping her close.

 

She was in a maternity dress, one with an easy zipper. She fumbled with his belt as she turned him around and sat him in her chair. She pushed up the maxi skirt she favored these early spring days and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved against him, kissing him and claiming his tongue with hers.

 

“Oh, Jim,” she whispered, grasping as her eyes closed in ecstasy as he moved against her. She controlled her urge to scream and kissed his neck, sucking the skin there.  “Mmm baby,” she purred, her nails digging into his back. She kissed his cheek sweetly, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I’ve wanted you all morning.”

 

He started to move quicker im her, his hands hooked under her thighs as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.  She clenched around him, smiling triumphantly he cried out, moving faster.

 

“Does that feel good?” He grunted, kissing her jaw.

 

She seemed incapable of speech at the moment, so she nodded enthusiastically. He held her tightly to him as he milked her orgasm from her. His mission was always that, to make her come first and she usually did, twice.

 

“Oh Mel, I’m close.” he said a few seconds later, and his voice was so low and raspy that it turned her on even more.

 

“I’m close,” she told him, moving her hand between them to touch her center  “I’m so, so close Jim.” So she clenched again, holding it until his back arched.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he cried out in her neck, marking her. He had a tendency to do that. A lot. “Keep doing that.” She complied, and when he came, she tightened and loosened those muscles in accordance with his thrusts, and he was holding her so tightly that she worried about bruises. “Mel,” he sighed when he was finished. “Oh my god.” He replaced her hand with his, and she cried out as she found her release, in a quiet kiss that she held until it subsided. “Damn,” he sighed, reluctantly pulling out of her. There was something so satisfying to relax as one with her, deep within her warmth. They shared another kiss and his hands spread over her back, pulling her snug into him. “I wish we could do that more often. Especially when I randomly pop in. I’ll do that more now.”

 

“I’d like that,” she grinned, kissing him again as he continued to catch his breath and she tore open the package of Reese’s and took a bite. 

 

“You know, sharing is caring Melinda.” He told her, eyeing one of them hungrily.

 

She glared at him as she popped the entire thing into her mouth. “Not this bag. These are all mine.”

 


	24. And Then Came Asher

**A/N: The first Jimel grandchild :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

**** The local hospital offered classes on labor, delivery, and newborn child care, and Katie’s mother signed her and Ned up for it without even telling them first.

“It will be good for both of you. Your father and I insist. We went when we were pregnant with you,” her mother said to her at the store, in front of a whole boatload of people. Of course her mother would “help” in the easier, most hands-free approach possible and she told her in public so she couldn’t react as badly.

She’d told her it was too early and to cancel, but that she’d talk to Ned and when she told him about it, while he was annoyed, he admitted that he’d still like to go.

“It couldn’t hurt, right?” he asked, and she reluctantly agreed.

They’d rescheduled, to a date when she was further along. She was nearly seven months when they finally agreed to go. The classes were held in a large room in the OB department, and there were half a dozen other couples in attendance, all at various stages of pregnancy.

“When are you due?” The tall, beautiful redhead standing next to her was already eyeing her belly, trying to guess for herself.

“March 15th,” she said, hoping that her obvious fatigue would deter the woman from finishing the inquisition.

She hated this dance that all pregnant women seemed to do with each other. When are you due? What are you having? and so on and so on. She was so sick of questions from everyone, you’d think pregnant women would feel the same instead of always asking each other questions too.

“So, what are you having?” The redhead extended her hand to touch her stomach, just as her son kicked back. She’d pressed a little too hard, he didn’t like it when people did that.

“A boy,” she answered before turning to Ned for help to sit down, but he was busy studying a diagram of the dilated cervix. Or at least that was his excuse.

“Oh, how fun!” the woman said, rubbing her perfectly round belly. She seriously looked like a Victoria’s Secret model with a basketball under her designer maternity shirt. Katie wanted to get as far away as possible, but the woman was blinking expectantly, almost as if she wanted her to ask her questions about her pregnancy.

“When are you due?” she asked with negative enthusiasm, but the woman didn’t seem to notice. Ned’s hand met the small of her back and he nudged a smile onto her face. “Soon I’m guess, it looks like you’ve dropped.”

“I’m due in two weeks. It’s a girl!” The woman said, extending her hand for a handshake with a smile. “I’m Claudia, by the way.”

“That’s so close! You must be excited to be near the finish line. I’m Katie, it’s nice to meet you.” She said, praying that the nurse would start the class soon.

As much as she’d love to make friends, she wasn’t in the mood to talk. She had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today and not only was she in a sour mood, but her back was killing her. Her son jabbed her ribs and she cursed under her breath.

“I am,” Claudia mumbled. “It’s been a long nine months.”

Thankfully the nurse called for everyone’s attention then and after she introduced herself, she explained what they would be doing that evening, and instructed all the couples to take seats on the floor, with the partner sitting as a cushion behind the woman, who would sit in a birthing formation.

She knew Ned was beat after a long day at work, but he still took his time with his wife as he helped her down on the floor, positioning her against him so she was as comfortable as possible. He had always been mindful of her sore muscles and had become quite attentive to her everyday wants and needs.

“I like this position,” he whispered as she relaxed into him. His hands rubbed against her thighs, smoothing around to squeeze one. “A lot.”

“Me too,” she said, kissing his throat and rubbing up his side. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” he sighed, kissing her cheek. “A lot of tickets.” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her. “I was patrolling mostly, but after that I had a boatload of paperwork.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry,” she hummed, patting his face.

Katie looked over at Claudia, who she’d been speaking with earlier and she frowned when she saw that she was trying to sit on her own. She was struggling to get down gracefully with her large belly. The dark haired man who she assumed was her partner seemed oblivious to her struggle and he remained standing, his focus solely on his smartphone.

“Could you please help her?” she whispered to Ned, and he was up in an instant and at the woman’s side.

Once Claudia was comfortably on the floor, she thanked him and then smiled sweetly at Katie, and even though her back was aching now more than ever, the smile she returned was a genuine one.

“What a jerk,” he muttered, sliding back in behind her. His hands lingering at her waist before sliding down her legs. “He nearly stepped on me when he tried to sit down.I mean he obviously isn’t very attentive.”

“Not everyone can be you,” she smiled at him, kissing his cheek as the nurse set up different diagrams of positions to help release pain during labor. “Did you bring anything to write on? I should probably write these down so I remember them.”She blushed and rolled her eyes, “Pregnancy brain.”

Ned checked his pockets, pulling out his crime scene notepad and searched for a blank page. “Don’t flip through. Top secret cop business,” he joked and gave her a pen too.

“Aye aye captain,” she laughed and rolled her eyes, writing down the different positions and breathing techniques.

He was in for a long six weeks. He could tell.   
Katie’s phone buzzed with a new email alert, and she pushed her shopping cart off to the side so she could check it, worried it was one of her students asking a question before the final.

The end of a unit was coming up and she was hoping to get through it before the sub came in and she went on maternity leave. She was out for the last three months of school and then came summer, so she luckily had a whole six months to be at home with her son. 

She hadn’t even planned it, but when she saw the timeline she inwardly rejoiced.

Her phone glanced to the alert from the babycenter app she’d downloaded.  _ Your baby is the size of a watermelon this week -  _ came across her screen as she looked over the pasta sauces in front of her and groaned. She really needed to unsubscribe from those stupid updates.

They made her feel like a cow sometimes. Like she didn’t know her son was huge at the point, he was going to be a ten pounder. Just like her husband was. She was going to kill him when she got home.

She reached for alfredo sauce on the middle shelf as her back spasmed, a pain spreading through her entire back. They had been on and off all day, and she knew what that meant and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t ready to have her son yet.

She was still so scared. What if she lost him too? Like she did Charlie?

“Katie? Are you okay?”

She followed the sound of her name, and there standing next to the sweet potatoes was the woman from her birthing class, Claudia… something.

The redheaded woman looked as gorgeous as ever, not a hair out of place. She even had on some makeup, or least Katie thought she did. It looked like someone yanked the basketball out from under her shirt, because her body was on point, too. Much better than she’d picture herself after having a baby.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine,” she grabbed the two glass jars she needed and put it in the cart. “Just some back pain. It’s nice to see you.” She waddled over to her, seeing the car seat and grinning. “You had your daughter!” She glimpsed at the sleeping infant, who was beautiful baby girl. “Oh she’s a sweetheart.”

“Well of course I did, silly! I was almost a week overdue before they induced, but she’s beautiful and a heavy sleeper. I’ve never been more grateful.” Claudia laughed, and even that sounded proper and perfect. She reached into the baby carrier and unfastened the buckles, then gently lifted the infant from the seat. “I’d like you to meet my daughter, Sasha Rose.” She pulled back the corner of the light purple blanket to reveal a tiny cherub face, fast asleep. She must have been at least a few weeks old because she no longer had that pinkish new look that she associated with most newborns. “Isn’t she just the sweetest?”

“She’s truly beautiful Claude,” she said, awed, her finger rubbing her cheek and smiling at her. “And such a little sweetie. So cute and little. I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you,” Claudia whispered, rocking her back and forth. “It’s a lot of hard work, but it’s worth it. Would you like to hold her?”

Katie held up her hands in protest, she did have to get home soon. Ned was getting off work at seven and she hadn’t even started dinner. He’d packed a lighter lunch and she knew he’d be starving by the time he got home. But the baby was being placed in her arms before she could speak a word against it. She held her carefully, snug to her chest just as content with her as she had been with her own mother.

Katie loved babies. There was just a warmth to her, like her mother and she had always been good with children. She’d had a lot of practice when Mackenzie was born. She was finally old enough and loved to babysit her so her parents could have time alone together. 

“Aw, see, you’re a natural,” Claudia told her. “Good thing, too. You’ll have your own before you know it.”

She took the compliment with a grain of salt. Everyone told her that and they always have. She never understood why though. She’d just had too much experience not to be good with kids.

“I have way too many siblings to not know how to hold a baby. Plus I’m the oldest,” she chuckled and looked down at her. “She’s so quiet and calm. You’re blessed.”

“I know. I truly am.” The woman beamed at her child. ”She’s been self soothing since two weeks, so trust me, I did struggle for a little.” 

“Well, at least you’re humble.” She shrugged, smiling at her as she passed the little girl back.

“How much longer?” Claudia asked, carefully securing her daughter back into her seat.

“I’m not due for another five days,” Katie said happily. “But any day now practically.”

“It flies by doesn’t it?” Claudia sighed and rubbed her hands over her stomach. “I definitely miss being pregnant. It’s weird to see her curl up and think that’s what she did in there too. But it’s so nice to just be able to see and hold and be with her.”

“Yeah,” Katie smiled, looking over the sweet baby. “I bet it is.”

“And you’re gonna have a baby in your arms in a heartbeat!” CLaudia exclaimed, hugging her softly. “Have you had any contractions?”

“Nothing too serious, but a few pains. That was a couple of days ago though. I’ve had a few today, but nothing serious like I said.” She shrugged, turning to her cart. Another small one burned in the lower side of her belly. “But I really need to get home. My feet are killing me and my husband will be home soon.”

“I won’t keep you any longer,” Claudia chuckled and squeezed her again. “It was great to see you. I hope to see you around again with your son. I’d love to meet him.”

“I’ll have to look you up in the phonebook. I got a new phone so,” she smiled, lying through her teeth. She had grown closer to her over those few weeks. They’d gone out for lunch once, but she’d lost her number since then. She hadn’t actually saved it to her phone in the few times she’d called her. “It’d be nice to have a mom friend in about the same time frame as me. My best friend has a toddler and that’ll be nice for when I’m there, but right now she just seems to be informing me that I have no idea whats coming and blah blah.”

“I totally understand. My older sister is kind of like that,” Petra shrugged. “I’ll text you and we’ll have to have lunch again. Whenever you have time that is.” Her hand went to her stomach then. “Well good luck.”

“Thank you,” Katie nodded and smiled at her. “It was so nice to see you.”

Melinda came around from the meat section with hamburgers and steaks. “Who was that?”

“Just a friend from that birthing class,” she said, turning to look at the vegetables. “She had her daughter. She was just so cute.”

“See, I told you that class would be helpful.” Melinda retorted.

“Oh hush mom. I never said it wouldn’t be.” She muttered, her hands splaying over her stomach as a powerful kick touched her palm. “Oh hey there buddy.”

Her mother gushed every time she said anything about a kick. Melinda’s hands would linger for so long and she’d just hug her for so long sometimes. But she loved it, every second of it, just to a point.   
Labor should be more like how the television shows and movies depict it; fast-paced with high drama, but ultimately simple and relatively painless.

But Katie wasn’t even sure she was in labor. There was no sudden gushing of water to signal its start, she didn’t have contractions that she was timing perfectly, and she didn’t scream, “It’s time!” while Ned ran around frantically. 

“Are you okay?” he asked for the second time, watching her with concern as she rubbed at her back again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, wincing again as it ached. He was currently trying to distract her with a movie, but she felt too huge and swollen to relax on the couch. And the on and off contractions for the last hour have not helped either.

“Do you think we should go to the hospital?” He suggested, his hand touching her stomach.

“No, it’s okay,” she insisted. “It’s probably nothing. I’m not due for another five days.”

“Katie, you may actually be in labor.” He said, moving to look at her.

“I’m fine!”

Ned ignored her and went to the foyer closet, grabbing the hospital bag they had packed together a few weeks earlier. “Come on, let’s go.”

She sighed and looked over at him. “Ned, I’m fine!”

“Katie, we should just go to the hospital now. Your dad is working and if you’re fine, he will send us home.” He sat beside her and took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. “I know you’re scared.”

She looked away from him and shook her head firmly as another contraction bubbled in her lower back and she sunk into the couch. “Okay,” her teeth were gritted together and she grabbed his hand. “We can go.” 

He helped her up then and led her to the car, promising that it would be okay, and twenty minutes later, she was in a hospital bed, a nurse telling her to relax as she checked her cervix.

Katie glared at Ned from across the room, wincing as the woman probed her painfully.   

“Well, you’re almost four centimeters dilated!” she said, smiling broadly.  “Congratulations, you’re going to have your baby today.”

She nodded and laid back, grabbing her phone and texting Hannah. She wanted her best friend right now and she wanted her here before her mom for once.

“This is all your fault,” she said to Ned as soon as they were alone again.

“Yeah, you’re definitely in labor if you’re saying that to me,” he smiled, pulling a chair over.

“I’m serious! I just needed a few more days. Nothing’s ready at home!”

“What are you talking about? Everything’s ready baby,” he smiled at her. “I know exactly why you don’t want to be here. I don’t blame you.” He stood, kissing the side of her head. He leaned onto the bed. “But it’s not like labor would have stopped if we didn’t come here.  Did you want to have our son in the kitchen?”

There was a knock on the door, and Jim entered once Ned gave him the all clear. “How are you feeling, Bug?” he asked, massaging her shoulder. “Mom’s just finishing up dinner with kids and Aaron is babysitting since Mackenzie is out with that boy.”

“Ooh I know all about it,” she laughed, rubbing her stomach. “I’m surprised you let her go out with him again. I man you made Ned and I sleep in separate places because we were making out in his car. You caught Mack with her pants off with a boy and let him take her to the movies…” 

“It was a lot more than making out in a car if I remember,” Jim muttered, his eyes flicking to Ned then. “I remember very keenly watching him push your bathing suit top off.”

“And I was nineteen when that happen,” she huffed. “You ruined sex life that summer.”

“You’re welcome,” he rubbed her shoulder. “It’s a father’s only job and I thought I’d mess with Ned. A buddy of mine told me he’d said something rude and I told him I’d get back at him. I did.” His pager beeped and he glanced at it and back at her. “I better go check this, but I heard from one of the nurses that Hannah is on her way up.”

“My grandparents are flying in from Florida tonight,” Ned added after checking his phone.

“Great,” she muttered, thoroughly annoyed. Ned’s mother’s parents were not the friendliest and she wasn’t excited at the thought of entertaining them with a newborn, but Hannah was here and that brought a smile to her face as the door opened again.

Her best friend appeared, with a walgreens bag and balloons. “Hey!” Hannah came over to her immediately, leaving the balloons on a table by Ned, and engulfed her in a hug. “How are you doing? How far are you?”

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she sighed and laid her head on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m almost four centimeters, so we’ve still got a ways to go.”

“I got here as quick as I could. I want to be here for everything, just like you were for me with Jace. You were a blessing Katie” Hannah pulled back and smiled at her. “Which is why I brought you a present.” She pulled out a bag of peanut butter cups. “I thought these would help.”

“I love you,” she gushed and hugged her again. “They totally will.” She took the bag and opened it, unwrapping one quickly and tossing it into her mouth. “What? I wanted one.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Hannah laughed, looking to Ned and smiling. “Hey Ned. How you holding up?”

“I’m good. It’s been a slow day,” Ned had sat back down now, still firmly by Katie’s side. He’d taken to flipping through the channel to find something, anything to watch. “It’s picking up a bit now.”

“I can see that,” Hannah said, sitting at the foot of the bed. “I almost brought Jace, but I doubt he’d be much fun once you’re in more pain. It was so hard to tell him I was going to see Auntie and that he couldn’t come.”

“Oh,” she pouted and then smiled softly. “I would totally say he could’ve if I wasn’t in enough pain now.” And then her body twisted in pain as another contraction hit. “Owww, dammit.”

The door opened again and her mother and Ned’s came in, just as she yelled out in pain. She had taken a hold of Ned’s and squeezed it, so tightly he’d yelled out and yanked his hand back. Delia had smacked him and Hannah had laughed, but all Katie was, was annoyed.

“There are too many people in this tiny room,” she muttered as Hannah took her hands.

“Concentrate on me,” Hannah said calmly. “Remember the breathing we worked on last week?” Katie nodded her head profusely as the room silenced and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Alright, in twice, out once.”

She did it, regaining her breath and calming herself down. Her body ached and burned, but the breathing helped. Hannah’s patience helped too, maybe she’d been wrong before when she told Claudia she needed a friend. It seemed like Hannah was all she’d ever need.

“Just like that,” Hannah reassured her. “In twice, out once. Repeat. Keep going. I’ll tell you when the monitor is clear.”

She watched carefully seeing the contraction being read out to her. Hannah didn’t like what she saw, but she held Katie’s hands anyway. Ned was wiping her forehead with a damp washcloth and Melinda had taken a seat near Delia in the other corner.

Katie squeezed her hands until they were red and Hannah’s eyes shut as another contraction ripped through her right after. She’d remembered how hard Hannah held her hand. She’d broke the skin with her nails and her hand had been so sore she couldn’t write for a few days.

God, she couldn't do this. She couldn’t push this baby out. Something was going happen. She just knew it. He was going to be just like his father, a ten pounder, and she knew that it was going to kill her.

“Hey, mom, maybe you should go to the cafeteria for a little bit,” Ned said gently, trying to lead his mother out of the room. “It’s a little crowded in here.”

“Yeah, it is. You’d think they would have a bigger rooms in the maternity ward.” Delia asked, grabbing a book from her purse. “Would anyone like anything?”

“I’ll come with to get some coffee for everyone,” Melinda said. “Still a macchiato girl Han?”

“Oh you know it,” Hannah laughed as Katie’s contraction subsided and her grip had lessened. She still held her hands firmly, but not as tight.

“And Ned?” Melinda turned to him.

“Black,” he said, back at Katie’s side as the monitor beeped. “Another contraction is coming.” he warned, taking her hand.

“Don’t tell me that like I can’t feel it,” she muttered and cried out as it hit her. “I can fucking feel it Ned. I fucking feel it!” Her face twisted in pain as she grabbed onto Hannah’s hand again and squeezed both hers and Ned. 

“Yes, I know.” He breathed, kissing her hand. “In twice, out once.” He reminded her and she calmly took in two breaths and exhaled. “You got this. Just breathe and do your best.”

"I don't know if I can handle much longer," she cried, holding onto Ned’s hand tighter. “And this is just the beginning Ned. I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“Yes, you can,” he encouraged her. “I’m right here and you can inflict as much pain to me right now as you want if that helps.”

 

The pain grew more unbearable as the time ticked by. Ned never left her side and neither did Hannah. Melinda returned with coffee and donuts and a nurse came in to check on her again.

 

Six centimeters. She’d been here for three hours already and she’d barely moved anything. 

 

She held onto Ned more as the pain became more persistent, coming every couple of minutes now.

 

“I want drugs. I tried for as long as could without, but I want them. Now.” She grunted, her hair was tied up, her face and neck both damp from her heavy sweating. Ned was sat behind her, like he did in birthing class, rubbing her sides and kissing her cheek as he held both of her hands. “I don’t care what I told you before. Go get my dad and tell him I want the damn drugs.”

 

“Okay, I will let him know.” He whispered, placing the washcloth back on her forehead. “Just try and relax.” He looked at the monitor after he moved from behind her. “It doesn't look like anything is coming for now.”

 

“Ok. I’ll be fine,” she breathed, smiling at him.

 

He has been the best, throughout this pregnancy. He had been before too, so she wasn’t worried, but she hadn’t expected him to be this good today. He was calm and collected, his love for her shining through as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left.

 

Melinda chuckled in the corner as he closed the door behind her and she came to her daughter’s side.

 

“How you doing baby?” She asked.

 

“I don’t want to hear anything if its about natural birth being better,” she muttered, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the few moments she had to relax. “And better. For now at least.”

 

“I’m not upset or anything,” Melinda held her sweaty palm tightly, kissing it. “I got an epidural with you because I was so scared of the pain. So I don’t blame you.”

 

“Then why have you been nagging me to do this the natural way?” She groaned, looking at her.

 

Katie wasn’t even joking. She had been for the last six months of her pregnancy. She felt like it was every time she saw her she’d bring up another good reason for her to have a natural birth, and Katie agreed, but she’d gone as far as she could.

 

“Because I regretted it and I don’t want you too,” Melinda shrugged. “The only times I didn’t give birth naturally by choice were with you and Emma. With Mack it was an emergency c-section so I didn’t have much of a choice there.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Katie huffed, feeling the pain beginning to burn in her lower back, moaning in pain. “Maybe next time.”

 

“Yes, maybe next time.” Melinda smiled.

 

Ned came back, with her dad and a nurse in tow. It was time for her epidural. She held on to Ned as they administered the medicine, and then as soon as she could, she slept. “You’re dilated at 10,” the nurse announced four hours later after another check. “I’m going to get your father. You’ll most likely be pushing in the next twenty minutes.”

 

It was almost three in the morning now.

 

Delia had gone home to get some rest, thinking that nothing was going to happen until morning and so had her mother, but she’d gone home because Emma was having a fit. Ned was sleeping and so was Hannah, but Mackenzie was keeping her company.

 

Mackenzie had come in around eleven, her boyfriend Liam had dropped her off. She’d told Katie everything when she finally had the chance to talk to her alone, which had been what they’d been doing for the last hour. She’d told her about dinner, the movie, and the car ride after.

 

Her sister had done the deed, out on Old Miller Road in the back of her boyfriends truck.

 

Katie laughed and shook her head at her fifteen year old sister. “I’m disappointed, but happy for you.” She muttered. “At least tell me it was worth it.”

 

“I love him Katie,” Mackenzie blushed. “And I’m almost sixteen. It’s not like I’m an eighth grader or something.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” She muttered. “You should wake Ned. I have to tell him.”

 

“I will, but first I wanna ask you something.” Mackenzie muttered.

 

“Okay, shoot.”

 

The fifteen year old fidgeted in her chair and she furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure how she wasn’t to word this to her big sister, sos he warned her first. “You can’t tell anyone and I mean anyone. Like I don’t care if you tell Hannah about all of this because I know you’ll tell her anyway, but can you keep this part between us?”

 

“What?” Katie leaned in closer, eyeing her. What was she gonna tell her? “Just spit it out Mack.”

 

“I’m not sure if I… you know… got there. I mean I kind of did for a second and my mind like fizzed, but then it was gone.” She sighed frustratedly.

 

“Oh I hate that,” she muttered. “Especially when… nevermind… we can’t talk about this as openly yet because I still feel super awkward, but just know that I know how you feel.” She told her. “And you’ll know Mack. You’ll so know.”

 

“Know what?” Ned rubbed his eyes and Mackenzie’s cheek flushed a dark pink. “What’s with the blush?”

 

“Nothing,” Mackenzie laughed uneasily.

 

“I was just telling Mackenzie that if she loves someone,” she eyed her little sister then, smiling. “She’ll know.”

 

“Yes, I will.” Mackenzie chuckled.

 

Ned stood, shrugging and kissing Katie’s cheek. “Get some sleep?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I feel better.”

 

“How’s everything?”

 

“Good. I’m fully dilated. The nurse said she’d be right back.” She said excitedly. “I’m so ready for this to be done.”

 

The door suddenly opened, which startled Hannah awake and she was by Katie’s side now. Jim came in with the OB and two nurses and took Mackenzie with him, who hugged Katie tightly before she did.

 

“We’re ready for you to start pushing as soon as you are,” the OB said, pulling gloves on.

“I think I’m ready,” she said, reaching for Ned’s hand again. At this point she just wanted it over with. A few pushes and it’d be done, she’d hold her son and she’d finally have a family with Ned.

But it wasn’t just a few pushes. It took nearly an hour for her to make real progress, and her entire body was in agony, the epidural a distant memory at that point.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she cried, pained and frustrated. 

“Yes, you can,” Ned said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You’re doing an amazing job.  Just a little more.”

The doctor and nurses coached her through it, and inch by inch, she was closer to meeting their child. “Another two pushes or so should do it,” the OB announced. “Hold for ten!”

She took a deep breath and pushed, waiting as the doctor took his sweet time in counting.  “That was at least 15 seconds!” she cried out after.

He ignored her, his focus elsewhere. “A few more pushes, Katie. You can do it!”

She closed her eyes and held Peeta’s hand, and she thought about her mother. She so wished she was here. Her father and Ned had both called, but it had gone straight to voicemail.

“I can’t,” she sobbed, her head falling back on ned’s shoulder. He was positioned behind her again and he kissed her cheek.

“Just breathe and push,” Ned whispered. “And he’ll be here before you know it.”

“You can do this!” Hannah cheered and squeezed her hand in support.

“You’re almost there Katie. I promise.” The OB reassured her. “You ready?”

She nodded and gripped Ned’s hand, screaming as she pushed with everything she had. Her mind went to her mother.

It was her favorite memory from childhood. She was nine and practicing for her spring recital, and she had kept messing up her turns, and she was yelling for her help, but her mother insisted that she could do it on her own if she just kept practicing.

“Just practice, sweetie!” She called from the kitchen, where Katie could smell her chocolate chip cookies resting from being taken out of the oven. “And when I come in and see you again I’ll bring you a cookie.”

She began to practice again, her spins still a little too wobbly on her thin legs. Melinda came in with a plate and a cup of mills. Her mother clapped so loudly when she finally succeeded, and she fell down on the couch, exhausted.

“My legs are sore!” She complained, her head in her mothers lap as she ate the cookie. 

“But you did it,” her mother said, tickling her chin. “Because you can do anything.”

“It’s a boy!” she heard seconds later, and then the shrill cry filled the room and finally she could breathe again, too.

Both she and Ned were crying, sobbing messes as they placed the tiny baby on her chest.  “He’s gorgeous,” he said in awe, smiling beautifully as he wiped at his eyes. He ran his hand over the mass of dark hair on top of his head. “Absolutely perfect.”

The joy she felt at that moment made everything else worth it, and she rubbed her hands up and down the baby’s back, amazed that she was holding her son. “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much, so fast,” she admitted.

“I did,” he said, and her eyes met his over the top of their baby’s head. “I love you so much,” he told her, kissing the tip of her nose. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the tip of their son’s nose, too, and she beamed back at him.

“Do we have a name picked out?” One of the nurses asked, reaching for the baby to clean him up.

“Asher Grayson,” they both said with a smile.

“That’s a fine name,” the OB told them with a smile, writing Asher Grayson Banks on the piece of paper. “You did wonderfully Katie. I’m sorry it took so long, but sometimes it can be like that.”

She barely heard a word he said, her attention on the two nurses taking care of Asher. Ned lifted their joined hands to his mouth for another kiss, pulling her attention back.

“Thank you,” she smiled at the OB, shaking his hand. “For everything doctor.”

He bid his goodbye and Ned hugged him before coming back to Katie, sitting on the bed with her. She reached out to run her hand through his hair, smiling and she got his attention, which had been rooted solely on the nurses working in the corner of the room now too.

“Hey,” she said, ruffling his blond curls.

“Hey, you,” he smiled back. “I love you.” His smile right now wasn’t the biggest, or even the smile he always saved for her. It was completely new, and by far her favorite one yet. “So much Katie.”

“I love you too,” she breathed, laying her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped warmly around her back, his lips touched her forehead and his other hand cradled her closer by her hip. “And our son. He’s so beautiful Ned.”

A nurse in light pink scrubs came back over, a baby snug in her arms. “Here he is. He might be a little hungry soon,” the woman whispered. “But he’s very calm and sleeping. He’s a healthy nine pound and eight ounces. But a little on the shorter side at sixteen inches.”

“I told you he was going to be ten pounds or very close,” Katie took him into her arms and eyed Ned, smiling. Ned had been almost eleven pounds, just three ounces shy. He was snug in her arms as his face tossed from side to side. He let out a choked cry and Katie kissed his forehead softly. “Hey there little guy… it’s okay.”

He whimpered, his face scrunching up as he wiggled, his little fists rising up from the loose blanket around him.

Her hand came around on his belly, rubbing soft circles as she held his little hand, kissing it. “Mama’s here…”

“Should I start calling the family?” He whispered as Katie held him in her arms, kissing her cheek. He reached out, his finger brushing against Asher’s face.

“Yeah,” she hummed, looking over at him. “You should call Josh. He’ll probably come over now and that way you can get today off. Well hopefully.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, moving off the bed. “I’ll be back. You good here Han?”

“Yeah,” Hannah leaned in, smiling at the sleepy boy. “Oh I’m so excited to bring Jace to see him. He’s gonna freak.”

“I know,” Katie grinned, laughing. “He’s gonna be so confused to where my belly went.”

Katie looked down in wonder at her son. Up close, she could see that he had long, fine eyelashes that seemed to tangle together. For the first time, she was able to see her son’s eyes open, and she noticed they were a light blue very similar to her father’s. The edges were hues of green like Ned’s. She reached down and removed the blue knit cap, revealing a shock of dark hair that stuck up in every direction. A laugh bubbled up from her throat before she could stop it, disturbing the baby on her chest and causing him to squirm slightly before settling down again.

“I would’ve never thought my hair would’ve beat out his blonde,” she sighed, rubbing her fingers through his dark hair. “I was really hoping for him to have blonde curls.”

“You never know, maybe it will lighten.” Hannah reached out and touched the hairs, whisper soft as the down on a baby bird. “I was wrong.”

Katie looked up to find Hannah staring at Asher, her eyes intense and watery. “What?”

“I was wrong,” her friend continued. She looked up at her and smiled, wiping at the corner of her eyes. “I thought being here for you was the most incredible thing I would ever experience in my life because your more than just my best friend and I love you like your my sister. But this is, seeing you with him is so much better.”

“Oh Han,” Katie laughed, her eyes watering as she hugged her. “Being there for you was the most incredible thing too. You’re a great mother.”

“And you are too,” Hannah smiled, kissing her cheek. “I’ll give you a minute. I’m gonna go raid the vending machine and call Brandon.”

“Alright, tell him hi for me.” She whispered, adjusting the bed to lie back. Asher was still tightly secure in her arms and she smiled at him, just looking at him.

She had been waiting for this moment her whole life, and it was here. She was a mother, for the second time, but the first time too.

He was calm and quiet, allowing her to study every inch of him. But eventually, he became restless again and began to whimper. She held him close, talking to him as he wriggled on her chest, nuzzling closer to her breast.

“You must be hungry then,” she whispered and kissed his head. She pulled the ties on her hospital gown and nuzzled him close to her breast, where he took a hold of her nipple easily. She relaxed, rubbing her finger up his cheek. “Such a good, smart boy.” She whispered and settled back.

Watching as her son eat so calm, Katie felt a warmth in her chest. She loved him so much already and she couldn’t wait to introduce him to the rest of her family.


	25. Wonderland

**A/N: The first Jimel grandchild :) Enjoy xx Mariah** The local hospital offered classes on labor, delivery, and newborn child care, and Katie’s mother signed her and Ned up for it without even telling them first.

“It will be good for both of you. Your father and I insist. We went when we were pregnant with you,” her mother said to her at the store, in front of a whole boatload of people. Of course her mother would “help” in the easier, most hands-free approach possible and she told her in public so she couldn’t react as badly.

She’d told her it was too early and to cancel, but that she’d talk to Ned and when she told him about it, while he was annoyed, he admitted that he’d still like to go.

“It couldn’t hurt, right?” he asked, and she reluctantly agreed.

They’d rescheduled, to a date when she was further along. She was nearly seven months when they finally agreed to go. The classes were held in a large room in the OB department, and there were half a dozen other couples in attendance, all at various stages of pregnancy.

“When are you due?” The tall, beautiful redhead standing next to her was already eyeing her belly, trying to guess for herself.

“March 15th,” she said, hoping that her obvious fatigue would deter the woman from finishing the inquisition.

She hated this dance that all pregnant women seemed to do with each other. When are you due? What are you having? and so on and so on. She was so sick of questions from everyone, you’d think pregnant women would feel the same instead of always asking each other questions too.

“So, what are you having?” The redhead extended her hand to touch her stomach, just as her son kicked back. She’d pressed a little too hard, he didn’t like it when people did that.

“A boy,” she answered before turning to Ned for help to sit down, but he was busy studying a diagram of the dilated cervix. Or at least that was his excuse.

“Oh, how fun!” the woman said, rubbing her perfectly round belly. She seriously looked like a Victoria’s Secret model with a basketball under her designer maternity shirt. Katie wanted to get as far away as possible, but the woman was blinking expectantly, almost as if she wanted her to ask her questions about her pregnancy.

“When are you due?” she asked with negative enthusiasm, but the woman didn’t seem to notice. Ned’s hand met the small of her back and he nudged a smile onto her face. “Soon I’m guess, it looks like you’ve dropped.”

“I’m due in two weeks. It’s a girl!” The woman said, extending her hand for a handshake with a smile. “I’m Claudia, by the way.”

“That’s so close! You must be excited to be near the finish line. I’m Katie, it’s nice to meet you.” She said, praying that the nurse would start the class soon.

As much as she’d love to make friends, she wasn’t in the mood to talk. She had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today and not only was she in a sour mood, but her back was killing her. Her son jabbed her ribs and she cursed under her breath.

“I am,” Claudia mumbled. “It’s been a long nine months.”

Thankfully the nurse called for everyone’s attention then and after she introduced herself, she explained what they would be doing that evening, and instructed all the couples to take seats on the floor, with the partner sitting as a cushion behind the woman, who would sit in a birthing formation.

She knew Ned was beat after a long day at work, but he still took his time with his wife as he helped her down on the floor, positioning her against him so she was as comfortable as possible. He had always been mindful of her sore muscles and had become quite attentive to her everyday wants and needs.

“I like this position,” he whispered as she relaxed into him. His hands rubbed against her thighs, smoothing around to squeeze one. “A lot.”

“Me too,” she said, kissing his throat and rubbing up his side. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” he sighed, kissing her cheek. “A lot of tickets.” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her. “I was patrolling mostly, but after that I had a boatload of paperwork.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry,” she hummed, patting his face.

Katie looked over at Claudia, who she’d been speaking with earlier and she frowned when she saw that she was trying to sit on her own. She was struggling to get down gracefully with her large belly. The dark haired man who she assumed was her partner seemed oblivious to her struggle and he remained standing, his focus solely on his smartphone.

“Could you please help her?” she whispered to Ned, and he was up in an instant and at the woman’s side.

Once Claudia was comfortably on the floor, she thanked him and then smiled sweetly at Katie, and even though her back was aching now more than ever, the smile she returned was a genuine one.

“What a jerk,” he muttered, sliding back in behind her. His hands lingering at her waist before sliding down her legs. “He nearly stepped on me when he tried to sit down.I mean he obviously isn’t very attentive.”

“Not everyone can be you,” she smiled at him, kissing his cheek as the nurse set up different diagrams of positions to help release pain during labor. “Did you bring anything to write on? I should probably write these down so I remember them.”She blushed and rolled her eyes, “Pregnancy brain.”

Ned checked his pockets, pulling out his crime scene notepad and searched for a blank page. “Don’t flip through. Top secret cop business,” he joked and gave her a pen too.

“Aye aye captain,” she laughed and rolled her eyes, writing down the different positions and breathing techniques.

He was in for a long six weeks. He could tell.   
Katie’s phone buzzed with a new email alert, and she pushed her shopping cart off to the side so she could check it, worried it was one of her students asking a question before the final.

The end of a unit was coming up and she was hoping to get through it before the sub came in and she went on maternity leave. She was out for the last three months of school and then came summer, so she luckily had a whole six months to be at home with her son.

She hadn’t even planned it, but when she saw the timeline she inwardly rejoiced.

Her phone glanced to the alert from the babycenter app she’d downloaded.  _ Your baby is the size of a watermelon this week -  _ came across her screen as she looked over the pasta sauces in front of her and groaned. She really needed to unsubscribe from those stupid updates.

They made her feel like a cow sometimes. Like she didn’t know her son was huge at the point, he was going to be a ten pounder. Just like her husband was. She was going to kill him when she got home.

She reached for alfredo sauce on the middle shelf as her back spasmed, a pain spreading through her entire back. They had been on and off all day, and she knew what that meant and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t ready to have her son yet.

She was still so scared. What if she lost him too? Like she did Charlie?

“Katie? Are you okay?”

She followed the sound of her name, and there standing next to the sweet potatoes was the woman from her birthing class, Claudia… something.

The redheaded woman looked as gorgeous as ever, not a hair out of place. She even had on some makeup, or least Katie thought she did. It looked like someone yanked the basketball out from under her shirt, because her body was on point, too. Much better than she’d picture herself after having a baby.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine,” she grabbed the two glass jars she needed and put it in the cart. “Just some back pain. It’s nice to see you.” She waddled over to her, seeing the car seat and grinning. “You had your daughter!” She glimpsed at the sleeping infant, who was beautiful baby girl. “Oh she’s a sweetheart.”

“Well of course I did, silly! I was almost a week overdue before they induced, but she’s beautiful and a heavy sleeper. I’ve never been more grateful.” Claudia laughed, and even that sounded proper and perfect. She reached into the baby carrier and unfastened the buckles, then gently lifted the infant from the seat. “I’d like you to meet my daughter, Sasha Rose.” She pulled back the corner of the light purple blanket to reveal a tiny cherub face, fast asleep. She must have been at least a few weeks old because she no longer had that pinkish new look that she associated with most newborns. “Isn’t she just the sweetest?”

“She’s truly beautiful Claude,” she said, awed, her finger rubbing her cheek and smiling at her. “And such a little sweetie. So cute and little. I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you,” Claudia whispered, rocking her back and forth. “It’s a lot of hard work, but it’s worth it. Would you like to hold her?”

Katie held up her hands in protest, she did have to get home soon. Ned was getting off work at seven and she hadn’t even started dinner. He’d packed a lighter lunch and she knew he’d be starving by the time he got home. But the baby was being placed in her arms before she could speak a word against it. She held her carefully, snug to her chest just as content with her as she had been with her own mother.

Katie loved babies. There was just a warmth to her, like her mother and she had always been good with children. She’d had a lot of practice when Mackenzie was born. She was finally old enough and loved to babysit her so her parents could have time alone together.

“Aw, see, you’re a natural,” Claudia told her. “Good thing, too. You’ll have your own before you know it.”

She took the compliment with a grain of salt. Everyone told her that and they always have. She never understood why though. She’d just had too much experience not to be good with kids.

“I have way too many siblings to not know how to hold a baby. Plus I’m the oldest,” she chuckled and looked down at her. “She’s so quiet and calm. You’re blessed.”

“I know. I truly am.” The woman beamed at her child. ”She’s been self soothing since two weeks, so trust me, I did struggle for a little.”

“Well, at least you’re humble.” She shrugged, smiling at her as she passed the little girl back.

“How much longer?” Claudia asked, carefully securing her daughter back into her seat.

“I’m not due for another five days,” Katie said happily. “But any day now practically.”

“It flies by doesn’t it?” Claudia sighed and rubbed her hands over her stomach. “I definitely miss being pregnant. It’s weird to see her curl up and think that’s what she did in there too. But it’s so nice to just be able to see and hold and be with her.”

“Yeah,” Katie smiled, looking over the sweet baby. “I bet it is.”

“And you’re gonna have a baby in your arms in a heartbeat!” CLaudia exclaimed, hugging her softly. “Have you had any contractions?”

“Nothing too serious, but a few pains. That was a couple of days ago though. I’ve had a few today, but nothing serious like I said.” She shrugged, turning to her cart. Another small one burned in the lower side of her belly. “But I really need to get home. My feet are killing me and my husband will be home soon.”

“I won’t keep you any longer,” Claudia chuckled and squeezed her again. “It was great to see you. I hope to see you around again with your son. I’d love to meet him.”

“I’ll have to look you up in the phonebook. I got a new phone so,” she smiled, lying through her teeth. She had grown closer to her over those few weeks. They’d gone out for lunch once, but she’d lost her number since then. She hadn’t actually saved it to her phone in the few times she’d called her. “It’d be nice to have a mom friend in about the same time frame as me. My best friend has a toddler and that’ll be nice for when I’m there, but right now she just seems to be informing me that I have no idea whats coming and blah blah.”

“I totally understand. My older sister is kind of like that,” Petra shrugged. “I’ll text you and we’ll have to have lunch again. Whenever you have time that is.” Her hand went to her stomach then. “Well good luck.”

“Thank you,” Katie nodded and smiled at her. “It was so nice to see you.”

Melinda came around from the meat section with hamburgers and steaks. “Who was that?”

“Just a friend from that birthing class,” she said, turning to look at the vegetables. “She had her daughter. She was just so cute.”

“See, I told you that class would be helpful.” Melinda retorted.

“Oh hush mom. I never said it wouldn’t be.” She muttered, her hands splaying over her stomach as a powerful kick touched her palm. “Oh hey there buddy.”

Her mother gushed every time she said anything about a kick. Melinda’s hands would linger for so long and she’d just hug her for so long sometimes. But she loved it, every second of it, just to a point.   
Labor should be more like how the television shows and movies depict it; fast-paced with high drama, but ultimately simple and relatively painless.

But Katie wasn’t even sure she was in labor. There was no sudden gushing of water to signal its start, she didn’t have contractions that she was timing perfectly, and she didn’t scream, “It’s time!” while Ned ran around frantically.

“Are you okay?” he asked for the second time, watching her with concern as she rubbed at her back again.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, wincing again as it ached. He was currently trying to distract her with a movie, but she felt too huge and swollen to relax on the couch. And the on and off contractions for the last hour have not helped either.

“Do you think we should go to the hospital?” He suggested, his hand touching her stomach.

“No, it’s okay,” she insisted. “It’s probably nothing. I’m not due for another five days.”

“Katie, you may actually be in labor.” He said, moving to look at her.

“I’m fine!”

Ned ignored her and went to the foyer closet, grabbing the hospital bag they had packed together a few weeks earlier. “Come on, let’s go.”

She sighed and looked over at him. “Ned, I’m fine!”

“Katie, we should just go to the hospital now. Your dad is working and if you’re fine, he will send us home.” He sat beside her and took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. “I know you’re scared.”

She looked away from him and shook her head firmly as another contraction bubbled in her lower back and she sunk into the couch. “Okay,” her teeth were gritted together and she grabbed his hand. “We can go.”

He helped her up then and led her to the car, promising that it would be okay, and twenty minutes later, she was in a hospital bed, a nurse telling her to relax as she checked her cervix.

Katie glared at Ned from across the room, wincing as the woman probed her painfully.   

“Well, you’re almost four centimeters dilated!” she said, smiling broadly.  “Congratulations, you’re going to have your baby today.”

She nodded and laid back, grabbing her phone and texting Hannah. She wanted her best friend right now and she wanted her here before her mom for once.

“This is all your fault,” she said to Ned as soon as they were alone again.

“Yeah, you’re definitely in labor if you’re saying that to me,” he smiled, pulling a chair over.

“I’m serious! I just needed a few more days. Nothing’s ready at home!”

“What are you talking about? Everything’s ready baby,” he smiled at her. “I know exactly why you don’t want to be here. I don’t blame you.” He stood, kissing the side of her head. He leaned onto the bed. “But it’s not like labor would have stopped if we didn’t come here.  Did you want to have our son in the kitchen?”

There was a knock on the door, and Jim entered once Ned gave him the all clear. “How are you feeling, Bug?” he asked, massaging her shoulder. “Mom’s just finishing up dinner with kids and Aaron is babysitting since Mackenzie is out with that boy.”

“Ooh I know all about it,” she laughed, rubbing her stomach. “I’m surprised you let her go out with him again. I man you made Ned and I sleep in separate places because we were making out in his car. You caught Mack with her pants off with a boy and let him take her to the movies…”

“It was a lot more than making out in a car if I remember,” Jim muttered, his eyes flicking to Ned then. “I remember very keenly watching him push your bathing suit top off.”

“And I was nineteen when that happen,” she huffed. “You ruined sex life that summer.”

“You’re welcome,” he rubbed her shoulder. “It’s a father’s only job and I thought I’d mess with Ned. A buddy of mine told me he’d said something rude and I told him I’d get back at him. I did.” His pager beeped and he glanced at it and back at her. “I better go check this, but I heard from one of the nurses that Hannah is on her way up.”

“My grandparents are flying in from Florida tonight,” Ned added after checking his phone.

“Great,” she muttered, thoroughly annoyed. Ned’s mother’s parents were not the friendliest and she wasn’t excited at the thought of entertaining them with a newborn, but Hannah was here and that brought a smile to her face as the door opened again.

Her best friend appeared, with a walgreens bag and balloons. “Hey!” Hannah came over to her immediately, leaving the balloons on a table by Ned, and engulfed her in a hug. “How are you doing? How far are you?”

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she sighed and laid her head on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m almost four centimeters, so we’ve still got a ways to go.”

“I got here as quick as I could. I want to be here for everything, just like you were for me with Jace. You were a blessing Katie” Hannah pulled back and smiled at her. “Which is why I brought you a present.” She pulled out a bag of peanut butter cups. “I thought these would help.”

“I love you,” she gushed and hugged her again. “They totally will.” She took the bag and opened it, unwrapping one quickly and tossing it into her mouth. “What? I wanted one.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Hannah laughed, looking to Ned and smiling. “Hey Ned. How you holding up?”

“I’m good. It’s been a slow day,” Ned had sat back down now, still firmly by Katie’s side. He’d taken to flipping through the channel to find something, anything to watch. “It’s picking up a bit now.”

“I can see that,” Hannah said, sitting at the foot of the bed. “I almost brought Jace, but I doubt he’d be much fun once you’re in more pain. It was so hard to tell him I was going to see Auntie and that he couldn’t come.”

“Oh,” she pouted and then smiled softly. “I would totally say he could’ve if I wasn’t in enough pain now.” And then her body twisted in pain as another contraction hit. “Owww, dammit.”

The door opened again and her mother and Ned’s came in, just as she yelled out in pain. She had taken a hold of Ned’s and squeezed it, so tightly he’d yelled out and yanked his hand back. Delia had smacked him and Hannah had laughed, but all Katie was, was annoyed.

“There are too many people in this tiny room,” she muttered as Hannah took her hands.

“Concentrate on me,” Hannah said calmly. “Remember the breathing we worked on last week?” Katie nodded her head profusely as the room silenced and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Alright, in twice, out once.”

She did it, regaining her breath and calming herself down. Her body ached and burned, but the breathing helped. Hannah’s patience helped too, maybe she’d been wrong before when she told Claudia she needed a friend. It seemed like Hannah was all she’d ever need.

“Just like that,” Hannah reassured her. “In twice, out once. Repeat. Keep going. I’ll tell you when the monitor is clear.”

She watched carefully seeing the contraction being read out to her. Hannah didn’t like what she saw, but she held Katie’s hands anyway. Ned was wiping her forehead with a damp washcloth and Melinda had taken a seat near Delia in the other corner.

Katie squeezed her hands until they were red and Hannah’s eyes shut as another contraction ripped through her right after. She’d remembered how hard Hannah held her hand. She’d broke the skin with her nails and her hand had been so sore she couldn’t write for a few days.

God, she couldn't do this. She couldn’t push this baby out. Something was going happen. She just knew it. He was going to be just like his father, a ten pounder, and she knew that it was going to kill her.

“Hey, mom, maybe you should go to the cafeteria for a little bit,” Ned said gently, trying to lead his mother out of the room. “It’s a little crowded in here.”

“Yeah, it is. You’d think they would have a bigger rooms in the maternity ward.” Delia asked, grabbing a book from her purse. “Would anyone like anything?”

“I’ll come with to get some coffee for everyone,” Melinda said. “Still a macchiato girl Han?”

“Oh you know it,” Hannah laughed as Katie’s contraction subsided and her grip had lessened. She still held her hands firmly, but not as tight.

“And Ned?” Melinda turned to him.

“Black,” he said, back at Katie’s side as the monitor beeped. “Another contraction is coming.” he warned, taking her hand.

“Don’t tell me that like I can’t feel it,” she muttered and cried out as it hit her. “I can fucking feel it Ned. I fucking feel it!” Her face twisted in pain as she grabbed onto Hannah’s hand again and squeezed both hers and Ned.

“Yes, I know.” He breathed, kissing her hand. “In twice, out once.” He reminded her and she calmly took in two breaths and exhaled. “You got this. Just breathe and do your best.”

"I don't know if I can handle much longer," she cried, holding onto Ned’s hand tighter. “And this is just the beginning Ned. I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“Yes, you can,” he encouraged her. “I’m right here and you can inflict as much pain to me right now as you want if that helps.”

 

The pain grew more unbearable as the time ticked by. Ned never left her side and neither did Hannah. Melinda returned with coffee and donuts and a nurse came in to check on her again.

 

Six centimeters. She’d been here for three hours already and she’d barely moved anything.

 

She held onto Ned more as the pain became more persistent, coming every couple of minutes now.

 

“I want drugs. I tried for as long as could without, but I want them. Now.” She grunted, her hair was tied up, her face and neck both damp from her heavy sweating. Ned was sat behind her, like he did in birthing class, rubbing her sides and kissing her cheek as he held both of her hands. “I don’t care what I told you before. Go get my dad and tell him I want the damn drugs.”

 

“Okay, I will let him know.” He whispered, placing the washcloth back on her forehead. “Just try and relax.” He looked at the monitor after he moved from behind her. “It doesn't look like anything is coming for now.”

 

“Ok. I’ll be fine,” she breathed, smiling at him.

 

He has been the best, throughout this pregnancy. He had been before too, so she wasn’t worried, but she hadn’t expected him to be this good today. He was calm and collected, his love for her shining through as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left.

 

Melinda chuckled in the corner as he closed the door behind her and she came to her daughter’s side.

 

“How you doing baby?” She asked.

 

“I don’t want to hear anything if its about natural birth being better,” she muttered, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the few moments she had to relax. “And better. For now at least.”

 

“I’m not upset or anything,” Melinda held her sweaty palm tightly, kissing it. “I got an epidural with you because I was so scared of the pain. So I don’t blame you.”

 

“Then why have you been nagging me to do this the natural way?” She groaned, looking at her.

 

Katie wasn’t even joking. She had been for the last six months of her pregnancy. She felt like it was every time she saw her she’d bring up another good reason for her to have a natural birth, and Katie agreed, but she’d gone as far as she could.

 

“Because I regretted it and I don’t want you too,” Melinda shrugged. “The only times I didn’t give birth naturally by choice were with you and Emma. With Mack it was an emergency c-section so I didn’t have much of a choice there.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Katie huffed, feeling the pain beginning to burn in her lower back, moaning in pain. “Maybe next time.”

 

“Yes, maybe next time.” Melinda smiled.

 

Ned came back, with her dad and a nurse in tow. It was time for her epidural. She held on to Ned as they administered the medicine, and then as soon as she could, she slept. “You’re dilated at 10,” the nurse announced four hours later after another check. “I’m going to get your father. You’ll most likely be pushing in the next twenty minutes.”

 

It was almost three in the morning now.

 

Delia had gone home to get some rest, thinking that nothing was going to happen until morning and so had her mother, but she’d gone home because Emma was having a fit. Ned was sleeping and so was Hannah, but Mackenzie was keeping her company.

 

Mackenzie had come in around eleven, her boyfriend Liam had dropped her off. She’d told Katie everything when she finally had the chance to talk to her alone, which had been what they’d been doing for the last hour. She’d told her about dinner, the movie, and the car ride after.

 

Her sister had done the deed, out on Old Miller Road in the back of her boyfriends truck.

 

Katie laughed and shook her head at her fifteen year old sister. “I’m disappointed, but happy for you.” She muttered. “At least tell me it was worth it.”

 

“I love him Katie,” Mackenzie blushed. “And I’m almost sixteen. It’s not like I’m an eighth grader or something.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” She muttered. “You should wake Ned. I have to tell him.”

 

“I will, but first I wanna ask you something.” Mackenzie muttered.

 

“Okay, shoot.”

 

The fifteen year old fidgeted in her chair and she furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure how she wasn’t to word this to her big sister, sos he warned her first. “You can’t tell anyone and I mean anyone. Like I don’t care if you tell Hannah about all of this because I know you’ll tell her anyway, but can you keep this part between us?”

 

“What?” Katie leaned in closer, eyeing her. What was she gonna tell her? “Just spit it out Mack.”

 

“I’m not sure if I… you know… got there. I mean I kind of did for a second and my mind like fizzed, but then it was gone.” She sighed frustratedly.

 

“Oh I hate that,” she muttered. “Especially when… nevermind… we can’t talk about this as openly yet because I still feel super awkward, but just know that I know how you feel.” She told her. “And you’ll know Mack. You’ll so know.”

 

“Know what?” Ned rubbed his eyes and Mackenzie’s cheek flushed a dark pink. “What’s with the blush?”

 

“Nothing,” Mackenzie laughed uneasily.

 

“I was just telling Mackenzie that if she loves someone,” she eyed her little sister then, smiling. “She’ll know.”

 

“Yes, I will.” Mackenzie chuckled.

 

Ned stood, shrugging and kissing Katie’s cheek. “Get some sleep?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I feel better.”

 

“How’s everything?”

 

“Good. I’m fully dilated. The nurse said she’d be right back.” She said excitedly. “I’m so ready for this to be done.”

 

The door suddenly opened, which startled Hannah awake and she was by Katie’s side now. Jim came in with the OB and two nurses and took Mackenzie with him, who hugged Katie tightly before she did.

 

“We’re ready for you to start pushing as soon as you are,” the OB said, pulling gloves on.

“I think I’m ready,” she said, reaching for Ned’s hand again. At this point she just wanted it over with. A few pushes and it’d be done, she’d hold her son and she’d finally have a family with Ned.

But it wasn’t just a few pushes. It took nearly an hour for her to make real progress, and her entire body was in agony, the epidural a distant memory at that point.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she cried, pained and frustrated.

“Yes, you can,” Ned said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You’re doing an amazing job.  Just a little more.”

The doctor and nurses coached her through it, and inch by inch, she was closer to meeting their child. “Another two pushes or so should do it,” the OB announced. “Hold for ten!”

She took a deep breath and pushed, waiting as the doctor took his sweet time in counting.  “That was at least 15 seconds!” she cried out after.

He ignored her, his focus elsewhere. “A few more pushes, Katie. You can do it!”

She closed her eyes and held Peeta’s hand, and she thought about her mother. She so wished she was here. Her father and Ned had both called, but it had gone straight to voicemail.

“I can’t,” she sobbed, her head falling back on ned’s shoulder. He was positioned behind her again and he kissed her cheek.

“Just breathe and push,” Ned whispered. “And he’ll be here before you know it.”

“You can do this!” Hannah cheered and squeezed her hand in support.

“You’re almost there Katie. I promise.” The OB reassured her. “You ready?”

She nodded and gripped Ned’s hand, screaming as she pushed with everything she had. Her mind went to her mother.

It was her favorite memory from childhood. She was nine and practicing for her spring recital, and she had kept messing up her turns, and she was yelling for her help, but her mother insisted that she could do it on her own if she just kept practicing.

“Just practice, sweetie!” She called from the kitchen, where Katie could smell her chocolate chip cookies resting from being taken out of the oven. “And when I come in and see you again I’ll bring you a cookie.”

She began to practice again, her spins still a little too wobbly on her thin legs. Melinda came in with a plate and a cup of mills. Her mother clapped so loudly when she finally succeeded, and she fell down on the couch, exhausted.

“My legs are sore!” She complained, her head in her mothers lap as she ate the cookie.

“But you did it,” her mother said, tickling her chin. “Because you can do anything.”

“It’s a boy!” she heard seconds later, and then the shrill cry filled the room and finally she could breathe again, too.

Both she and Ned were crying, sobbing messes as they placed the tiny baby on her chest.  “He’s gorgeous,” he said in awe, smiling beautifully as he wiped at his eyes. He ran his hand over the mass of dark hair on top of his head. “Absolutely perfect.”

The joy she felt at that moment made everything else worth it, and she rubbed her hands up and down the baby’s back, amazed that she was holding her son. “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much, so fast,” she admitted.

“I did,” he said, and her eyes met his over the top of their baby’s head. “I love you so much,” he told her, kissing the tip of her nose. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the tip of their son’s nose, too, and she beamed back at him.

“Do we have a name picked out?” One of the nurses asked, reaching for the baby to clean him up.

“Asher Grayson,” they both said with a smile.

“That’s a fine name,” the OB told them with a smile, writing Asher Grayson Banks on the piece of paper. “You did wonderfully Katie. I’m sorry it took so long, but sometimes it can be like that.”

She barely heard a word he said, her attention on the two nurses taking care of Asher. Ned lifted their joined hands to his mouth for another kiss, pulling her attention back.

“Thank you,” she smiled at the OB, shaking his hand. “For everything doctor.”

He bid his goodbye and Ned hugged him before coming back to Katie, sitting on the bed with her. She reached out to run her hand through his hair, smiling and she got his attention, which had been rooted solely on the nurses working in the corner of the room now too.

“Hey,” she said, ruffling his blond curls.

“Hey, you,” he smiled back. “I love you.” His smile right now wasn’t the biggest, or even the smile he always saved for her. It was completely new, and by far her favorite one yet. “So much Katie.”

“I love you too,” she breathed, laying her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped warmly around her back, his lips touched her forehead and his other hand cradled her closer by her hip. “And our son. He’s so beautiful Ned.”

A nurse in light pink scrubs came back over, a baby snug in her arms. “Here he is. He might be a little hungry soon,” the woman whispered. “But he’s very calm and sleeping. He’s a healthy nine pound and eight ounces. But a little on the shorter side at sixteen inches.”

“I told you he was going to be ten pounds or very close,” Katie took him into her arms and eyed Ned, smiling. Ned had been almost eleven pounds, just three ounces shy. He was snug in her arms as his face tossed from side to side. He let out a choked cry and Katie kissed his forehead softly. “Hey there little guy… it’s okay.”

He whimpered, his face scrunching up as he wiggled, his little fists rising up from the loose blanket around him.

Her hand came around on his belly, rubbing soft circles as she held his little hand, kissing it. “Mama’s here…”

“Should I start calling the family?” He whispered as Katie held him in her arms, kissing her cheek. He reached out, his finger brushing against Asher’s face.

“Yeah,” she hummed, looking over at him. “You should call Josh. He’ll probably come over now and that way you can get today off. Well hopefully.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, moving off the bed. “I’ll be back. You good here Han?”

“Yeah,” Hannah leaned in, smiling at the sleepy boy. “Oh I’m so excited to bring Jace to see him. He’s gonna freak.”

“I know,” Katie grinned, laughing. “He’s gonna be so confused to where my belly went.”

Katie looked down in wonder at her son. Up close, she could see that he had long, fine eyelashes that seemed to tangle together. For the first time, she was able to see her son’s eyes open, and she noticed they were a light blue very similar to her father’s. The edges were hues of green like Ned’s. She reached down and removed the blue knit cap, revealing a shock of dark hair that stuck up in every direction. A laugh bubbled up from her throat before she could stop it, disturbing the baby on her chest and causing him to squirm slightly before settling down again.

“I would’ve never thought my hair would’ve beat out his blonde,” she sighed, rubbing her fingers through his dark hair. “I was really hoping for him to have blonde curls.”

“You never know, maybe it will lighten.” Hannah reached out and touched the hairs, whisper soft as the down on a baby bird. “I was wrong.”

Katie looked up to find Hannah staring at Asher, her eyes intense and watery. “What?”

“I was wrong,” her friend continued. She looked up at her and smiled, wiping at the corner of her eyes. “I thought being here for you was the most incredible thing I would ever experience in my life because your more than just my best friend and I love you like your my sister. But this is, seeing you with him is so much better.”

“Oh Han,” Katie laughed, her eyes watering as she hugged her. “Being there for you was the most incredible thing too. You’re a great mother.”

“And you are too,” Hannah smiled, kissing her cheek. “I’ll give you a minute. I’m gonna go raid the vending machine and call Brandon.”

“Alright, tell him hi for me.” She whispered, adjusting the bed to lie back. Asher was still tightly secure in her arms and she smiled at him, just looking at him.

She had been waiting for this moment her whole life, and it was here. She was a mother, for the second time, but the first time too.

He was calm and quiet, allowing her to study every inch of him. But eventually, he became restless again and began to whimper. She held him close, talking to him as he wriggled on her chest, nuzzling closer to her breast.

“You must be hungry then,” she whispered and kissed his head. She pulled the ties on her hospital gown and nuzzled him close to her breast, where he took a hold of her nipple easily. She relaxed, rubbing her finger up his cheek. “Such a good, smart boy.” She whispered and settled back.

Watching as her son eat so calm, Katie felt a warmth in her chest. She loved him so much already and she couldn’t wait to introduce him to the rest of her family.


	26. One Saturday Morning

Melinda remembered when Jim used to wake up before dawn to work at the firehouse on the weekends. He didn't do this as often anymore. Not since they started having children and he became a doctor, that is. Sometimes he did have early surgeries or pull all nighters and be home early, but he wasn’t one to wake up earlier than nine for a shift anymore.

He was now free to wake up with Melinda and help her with the kids on the weekends. She liked her mornings, they were different from when they had first started their family. Although they did still have little ones, they weren’t as little. Everyone was in school.

But today was a Saturday, the start of the weekend and it was Melinda’s turn to make breakfast for the family and Jim was taking a shower. She had just finished cooking the bacon and eggs, when Jim came up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, that smells delicious sweetheart," he said as she turned around to face him. His hair was still wet and he was wearing nothing but a blue towel around his waist that somehow complimented his lustful azure eyes.

"Jim, put some clothes on, the kids will be coming down any minute!" She reprimanded him, smiling as she kissed him.

"I will in just a second," he assured me as he stole a piece of toast from one of the plates that she had set up. “I wish I wouldn’t have slept through the first alarm and had time with you this morning.”

“Me too, but later.” She smiled at him. “I’ll sneak over to the hospital for lunch and then some.”

“I like that idea,” he grinned as she pulled him closer, mindlessly grabbing him by the towel, which quickly became unraveled before her eyes. "Melinda!" He hissed in panic as he tried to retrieve his towel before the kids came down and saw him naked.

But no one had seen him except for her. So without thinking, she pulled him closer and kissed him, tossing the towel aside. And to think she was only planning to kiss him one more time.

"Ow, Mel don't pull on me so hard," He laughed as he cried out from between their lips.

"Sorry," she said quickly, even though she wasn't. She didn't release him, and he moaned-whether from pleasure or from pain, it was hard to say.

"Oh, fuck," he grunted as she stroked him and she darted her tongue inside his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck!" another voice cried out behind them. She instantly released Jim as he bent down to retrieve his towel and they both turned around to see who it was. Her heart dropped.

It was their grandson Asher, who Katie was holding. Just then Ned came, shaking snow off his head.

“Hyy guys what’s- well damn.” Ned chuckled, stepping up behind Katie with a grin. “What I miss?”

Jim tightened the towel around his waist nervously. "What did you just say, grandson?" Jim asked sternly.

Katie frowned at him and walked into the kitchen. “Go put some clothes on dad,” his daughter muttered. “We don’t say those words baby. Even if papa said them.”

"You says it sometimes too mommy!" He pointed out as Mackenzie descended down the stairs and asked what was for breakfast, unaware of what had just gone on. Maybe they should keep it that way.

“Well mommy is an adult and you are not,” she said and pinched his nose. “Got it?”

“I is a big boy mommy,” he growled like a bear and she kissed his cheek happily before turning to her mom. "We'll talk about this later. Can you watch Ash for us for a bit?"

“We’d really appreciate it,” Ned added, his hand on Katie’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Melinda smiled and walked over to the sink, washing her hand. “Hey Ned, how’s that new partner of yours doing… isn’t his name Scott?”

Mackenzie blushed, sitting in the stool by Asher for a better place to listen about him. It had only been a few months since she’d met him, but Mackenzie was dying to see the mysterious Scott again. She’d popped into the station once or twice, but there was only so many times she could say she was coming by to see Ned. She wasn’t quite confident enough to tell Scott right out she was there to see him yet.

Melinda knew this and that’s why she always asked about him if her middle daughter was around.

“He’s doing real good,” Ned explained. “He’s quick on his feet. I think we’re gonna be good together. Plus Ash really likes him, right bud?”

“Scotty is the best,” Asher giggled and took a piece of bacon.

“You should ask Asher,” Katie said softly and MElinda winked at her grandson and gave him another one.

“I can make more,” she laughed and grabbed a plate, serving a bit of eggs to him too and giving him a fork. “You hungry bud?”

Her nodded and set the bacon on the plate, taking a bite of the eggs as Mackenzie made herself a plate.

“Well we better get going,” Katie sighed, hugging her mom and rubbing Mackenzie’s back before kissing her head. “We have some errands to do.”

Melinda snickered, knowing her daughter too well. Errands. What a crock. “Well you have fun with all those errands you two,” she said, making another plate as Lana came down, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“We will. We’re going grocery shopping,” she laughed and turned to Ned, kissing him punctually before he started to pull her away.

“Don’t go!” Asher said, grabbing a hold of Katie before she got far, pulling her into a tight hug from the stool.

"Oh honey. I have too. Mommy and daddy have to go grocery shopping and you hate the store. It just takes so long, remember?" Katie whispered, hugging him tightly. Asher’s hair had just begun to lighten last year from a dark mop to a sandier blond, much like his father. Katie loved it, running her hands through it now. “I know you’ll miss me, but with grandma, you will have lots of fun. I promise. She might even keep Emma home if you ask real nicely."

"You pwomise?" He sniffled, pushing further into her arms.

"I promise,” Katie wiped his wet eyes as Ned came over and kissed his head, whispering something in his ear. "We'll be back real soon bud."

"Okay mommy," he whispered and hugged her one more time.

"Bye my sweet boy," Katie said as she came over to her mother and hugged her. "Bye mom. Thank you so much."

“Anytime baby,” her whispered and then turned to her daughter’s ear, whispering a little softer. “You have a nice time with Ned after you go grocery shopping.”

“I will,” Katie laughed and winked, squeezing her arm as she parted, her arm winding around the outside of Ned’s leather jacket. “What should I make for dinner tonight?” She idly asked as they walked into the foyer and passed Jim who had Emma in his arms.

Melinda couldn’t help but smile. Her family was so large, expanded. And she loved everyone in it.

 


	27. Times Like These

**A/N: Based off of season two, episode 16: The Cradle Will Rock. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

"Which locker is it?" Wyatt roared as he pushed Melinda and Lynn into the locker room.

 

"Tell him it's 39." Randy wheezed, his energy fading as he sat on the bench.

 

"39," Melinda, short of breath from Randy’s energy, somehow relayed the message as Wyatt's gripped on her arm tightened.

 

He whipped the key at Lynn. "Open it!" He yelled.

 

She dropped it, frantically trying to pick it up as she brought it to the lock. He rose the gun toward her and she only shook worse, making it even hard for her to try and open the locker.

 

"It doesn't work," she muttered and dropped the key, her hand shaking so badly. "It doesn't fit." She stepped back. “I can’t get it open. It doesn’t fit.”

 

"Give me that." He screamed and pushed her out of his way. Melinda ran to her as she fell, catching her. He tried the key, screaming as it didn’t work. "SON OF A BITCH!"

 

He whipped the key across the room and stormed over to the nearby weight table. He grabbed the biggest one and smashed the locker door to pieces before grabbing a leather bag and unzipping it; only to find gym clothes.

 

"What kind of game are you playing bitch?" He walked over to the women. He grabbed Melinda, yanking her away and shoving her into the lockers. Her was near her face, the gun pointed to her head as she sobbed, his saliva covering her face as he screamed. “Where’s my money bitch?”

 

"Freeze!" The police yelled as they came in, they weapons all trained on him. “Put the weapon down sir and put your hands in hair.”

 

Wyatt froze, dropping his weapon as someone tackled him to the ground, putting handcuffs on him. Jim rushed in and enveloped his wife in tight embrace.

 

She didn’t know how to react. At first she just held him, her arms melting into him soon after. "How'd you know to call the police" She whispered, her mind blank as he held her. All she could think about was wanting him to hold her, and never let go.

 

"Mel, honey I didn't... they called me." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

 

"What?" She whispered and looked over to see Wyatt being dragged out of the room.

 

The man snarled at her and she tucked herself further into her husband’s arms, his hands were warm and tight on her waist. She loved him so much. Her tears spilled quicker now and the soft material of his sweater soothed her more as his hands rubbed his warmth into her.

 

“Let’s get you home,” he whispered and began to lead her out.

He watched her as she settled into bed with a huff.

She'd never admit it but she was  internally fighting a battle with herself. She'd ask for help but was scared to look weak.

 

"Melinda, can I do anything?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her side of the bed. "Melinda?"

She looked over at him and smiled sadly. "I'm fine. Just tired that’s all." She said and pressed her hand to his chest. "You're sweet though."

 

"You know I hate it when you plaster that fake smile on your face and say you're fine." He sighed, taking her hand into his. He kissed her palm, looking down at the sheets as he squeezed her hand. "Please just talk to me about something."

 

"What do you want to hear Jim?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears. "That I can't close my eyes because I see him? My heart hasn’t stopped racing and I can still feel him shoving a gun against my face."

 

His heart broke for her. He hated that someone, that Wyatt, was able to hurt her like this again. That he’d robbed the jewelry store too, and if that wasn’t enough he had to hold her hostage again. He’d listened to her entire statement. About being stuck there, locked in basement, getting free and having to hide while being chased around by Wyatt with a gun. He hated that some many made her feel unsafe in her own skin.

 

“I’m here," he whispered. “I will keep you safe.”

 

"Your words are hard to believe right now,” she sighed.

 

"Do you remember when we first got married? You were dealing with those twins?" He asked, looking deep into her brown eyes.

 

"What does that have to with right now?" She asked, letting out a deep breath.

 

"Do you remember?" He asked and she nodded, listening. "You were so rattled and wouldn't tell me why you didn't want to go to dinner with Andrea and Will. What did I tell you that day?"

 

"You said that our wedding rings create a bond and that my problems are yours." She remembered and lifted her head to look at their wedding bands. "Why are you making me remember all this?"

 

"I told you even then that your problems are mine and vise versa. So I want you to tell me everything Melinda. I deserve to know.” He said.

 

"I know you deserve to know,” she whispered. “But I don't want to talk, Jim. Not right now."A smile brushed across her lips, a real one and his heart fluttered.

 

That's what Melinda Gordon did to him. It was a craft of hers. He instantly knew what she was craving for him to do.

 

She wanted him to make her forget all about today. To kiss her thoughts out of her head and to push her over the edge into a world of love and passion. In one fluid motion and without hesitation he slid his hand to the small of her back, while moving his other hand to the back of her head, pulling her in for the kiss.

 

And that was just what he going to do.


	28. Firsts

**A/N: The first time Katie and Ned shared a kiss. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

**** Katie had been been practicing for weeks. She'd thrown herself into her drills and routines, perfecting them only a child with Clancy blood would.

Katie Clancy was ready for Regionals. Or at least she thought she was ready.

 

As she dropped to the stage in exhaustion, her head turned on the cold floor with a sigh, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She sat up only when she heard someone call over to her, sighing when she saw it was her coach coming toward her.

 

The older woman extended her hand to her and helped her up.

 

She looked at her coach, a weary look on her face. "Go home Clancy. No more practicing, that routine was flawless. I don't want you injuring yourself before the big competition tomorrow."

 

"Yes Coach," she breathed and smiled, stretching her arms above her head.

 

"Good effort, Katie. I mean it," The older woman smiled.

 

Katie just nodded, taking the praise. She collected her water bottle from the side of the stage and took three big gulps bottle before heading for the locker room. She quickly changed out of her practice clothes, slipping on yoga pants and a light hoodie before heading out to the parking lot to her car. She threw her bag on the passenger seat before starting the car. Blowing out a breath, she turned up the music and headed for home.

 

It was Friday, and Friday night was family dinner night. Which meant after a grueling day test-filled school day and hard practice at the studio, Katie was going to have to deal with her entire family.

 

Not that she didn't love her family. She loved them with all her heart, but all Katie wanted to do was take a bath and relax. Her leg muscles and feet were screaming and just wanted to be soaked.

 

She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove down the familiar roads of her hometown. She drove home on auto pilot, three lefts and two rights.

 

She had to pull off to the side on the street when she sat the driveway was full. She counted five cars. Her grandma Faith’s, Delia’s, Ned’s and both of her parents.

 

Great. Everybody's here.

 

She grabbed her dance bag, swinging it over her shoulder before she grabbed her backpack too. She crossed the street quickly and hopped up the steps and slipped into the house.

 

Her mother noticed her, not saying anything as she saw her point up the stairs. 

 

"There she is!"

 

Katie heard just as she was about to make her break. She turn around to see her grandmother standing in front of her, a glass of wine already in her hand. 

 

“Katie, my girl. Oh how I've missed you." Faith whispered, kissing her cheek. “You must fill me in on the beginning of your senior year? How did you SATs go?”

 

“Hey Grandma,” she hummed, melting into her warmth. She pulled back quickly and held her at an arm’s length. “I’ll hug you properly and fill you in on everything later.” She said, eyeing the stairs and then looking back at her. "I really need a shower. I just got out of a two-hour practice."

 

“Oh alright dear,” Faith smiled and let her go. “You be quick now.”

 

She stomped up the stair and internally screamed. So much a nice, long, hot shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Katie returned to her bedroom in a towel. She’d set out a purple sweater and leggings, her tied hair in tight bun on the top of her head. She hastily threw on some foundation, mascara and some lip gloss before she went downstairs.

 

She found her family spread throughout the house and plopped down on the couch, her seat between her little brother and Ned.

 

“Hey,” Ned said.

 

“Hey,” Katie smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

He didn’t mind for once and let her lay there, her eyes closed as she rested. He could tell how tired she was by her entrance. She’d tried to sneak off without a word.

 

"Tired?" Aaron laughed and accidentally he jerked into her as he tried to desperately save his character from a fatal hit from Ned.

 

"You do know that moving with the controller will no help you win against Ned, right?" She laughed and and punched his side.

 

"You killed me!" He yelled and shot her glare.

 

"Oh get a life,” she laughed, moving up off Ned’s shoulder and rolling her eyes. “I could probably even beat you.”

 

“Doubt it,” Aaron tossed back at her and got up from the couch frustratedly. “But whatever.”

 

“What’s with him?” She looked at Ned, who shrugged and slid away from her a bit. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, you just… nothing.” Ned muttered, his eyes leaving her then.

 

“Was I too close for comfort?” She teased, smiling at him as she leaned forward. She knew what she did to him at this point, she wasn’t as oblivious as her fifteen year old self anymore.

 

She loved Ned, more than she should. Ned knew that. He loved her too, she knew that deep down, even if she had her doubts. She watched his throat jump as he gulped and his eyes moved to the gap in her shirt as she leaned forward.

 

Luckily, they were alone, for now, as her hand touched his chest. “Ned,” she whispered, moving closer to him. “He’s gone now. We’re alone.”

 

“Katie,” he muttered and touched her hand. Her skin burned him, his mind fizzing as she smiled at him. “Stop it. It doesn’t matter. I’ve told you.”

 

“Like you want me too... I know you want me Ned,” she purred into his ear, her body straddling him. She could feel him, hard against her. She did that. She smirked, wanting to kiss him even more now. God, he turned her on. She turned his face to hers and smiled at him. “Promise me one thing.”

 

“That doesn't matter. We can’t,”  he gasped, her hand touching his thigh now. He moved it, trying to put anything in his head to help him clear his head. He had to settle down. His pants strained and she laughed lightly, wetting her lips. “I can’t make any promises to you and I won’t make any Katie.”

 

She backed off then, avoiding his eyes. She knew he was right. She was underage, he could get in so much trouble. Her birthday was in three months.

 

He hated to hurt her like this. He knew the way she felt for him, but he couldn't return it. Not yet. Once she was eighteen, he’d make his move then, unless things changed.

 

He stood up and moved to the dining room, sitting in between Mackenzie and his mother.

 

"So, Katie you find yourself a boy yet?" Faith had walked into the room, sitting in a chair nearby.

 

"Nope," she sighed and glanced over to see Ned had left the room. He hadn’t even said anything. She stood up from the couch. "Not looking for at the moment anyways."

 

"That's a shame." Faith said. "You'll find someone someday."

 

"I hope so," she grinned and then walked into the kitchen. Her parents had just shared a kiss and were parting when she came in. "How long on dinner?"

 

"Not long,” her mother said and pulled her into a hug. "Long day baby?"

 

"The longest,” she sighed into her shoulder, her perfume relacing her. “Can I skip out on dinner and just have an extra big breakfast?"

 

"You know that's not good for you, babygirl." Melinda sighed, rubbing her back. "I promise that you can shovel down your food and be upstairs in the next twenty. Alright?"

 

"Okay. I guess that’s fine," she whispered and stretched before hearing the oven beep.

 

Melinda searched Katie’s face, seeing that something was behind the sadness in her eyes, but not wanting to probe for it now. She could see the stress of dance and school too, but that was normal everyday stuff.

 

Everyone slowly filed into the dining room and took their places.

 

Within ten minutes the table was a mess of various conversations, but Katie couldn't bring herself to enter any of them. She was just too tired and flirting with Ned had taken a lot out of her, just to be shot down.

 

She heard her grandma talking about how her trip to Mexico was amazing and that she brought gifts for all of the kids. Ned was still teasing Aaron for losing that stupid video game and Mackenzie was raving about a new book she was reading. Katie met her dad's eyes from across the table and gave him a small smile.

 

"How was practice?" Her mom asked from her position at the end of the table, to the left of her.

 

She passed the salad bowl she was handing to her after shoveling a small amount onto her plate. "It was good. Long and hard, but good. Coach said my routine was flawless and had to kick me out so I didn't hurt myself.”

 

"That seems to be a daily thing," her dad laughed and she smiled. "You're going to do great tomorrow."

 

"Thanks dad,” she said and took a bite of her pasta.

 

"What time is the competition tomorrow?" Faith asks, as she cut up her piece of chicken. "I know it's a county over but I’d love to come."

 

"Mine starts at eleven, but the entire thing starts at nine, so we have to be leave here by eight." Katie said.

 

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight Jim? Melinda?" Faith asked. "I would love to see Katie perform tomorrow. It’s one of her last comps."

 

"That's not a problem mom.” Her dad answered.  “I'll fix up the spare bedroom after we finish eating."

 

She pushed her food around her plate. She looked over at her mom as Melinda mouthed five more minutes. She nodded and took a drink of her water.

 

The next five minutes were gonna drag on forever.

* * *

 

After dinner was over Katie ducked up the stairs. She’d gotten started on her English assignment and was typing away on a word document when a knock sounded at her door.

 

"Come in," she said, pressing save and closing her laptop.

 

The door opened to reveal Ned, whose jacket was on. “Can I still come in?”

 

“What do you want?” She asked. “You’ve done enough today.”

 

Ned pulled something from his pocket as he closed the door. A chocolate chip cookie as big as the palm of his hand was in his grasp.

 

"Your mom just finished making these bad boys. I thought you'd want one while they were still hot." He said, leaning against the door.

 

She smiled at the thoughtful gesture and held out her hand, signalling for him to come closer. “You don’t make any sense Ned Banks,” she sighed. “You send mixed signals.” She took the cookie, taking a bite.

 

"You didn't say a whole lot at dinner tonight," he said and looked her ankle that she was icing. She always had to ice it, ever since she broke it sophomore year. "Usually no one can get you to stop talking."

 

"I just had a long day,” she shrugged. "I’m tired. Plus I have a paper due on Monday.”

“What kind?” He asked.

 

“Run-of-the-mill English topic,” she shrugged. “Easy.”

 

“That’s good,” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He’d started to stand, when he knew he should apologize. He had been a jerk earlier, even if she’d asked for it. “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you earlier.”

 

“It’s alright,” she said and began to up her computer again.

 

He turned back around and shook his head. “It’s not,” he said, sitting back by her. “It’s not okay Katie.”

 

Katie wasn’t aware that they were leaning toward each other until their faces were mere inches apart. Neds eyes flicked to her lips, then back to her dilated pupils.

 

She smiled, genuinely at Ned. He was leaning closer to her; she was drawn to him like scrap metal to a magnet. It was impossible to resist the pull. Her eyes flickered closed a second before his lips ghosted over hers.

 

He was exceedingly gentle with her, testing her the waters before going further. When she did not draw away from him, he deepened the kiss. His hand threaded through her hair, tugging gently at the ponytail and pulling her hair free and over her shoulders. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips, and she gladly allowed him entrance. He laved his tongue over hers, coaxing it into the heat of his mouth. The flavor of him was like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was sweet and manly and entirely intoxicating. His scent filled her senses, surrounding her and engulfing her in his musky warmth. 

Her body thrummed with energy, stemming from the point where Ned’s lips were melded to hers. The kiss felt so good that it overwhelmed her mind. Everything else was just background noise. He pulled her bottom lip between his to nibble softly on it. An involuntary moan curled up through her throat.

None of the high school boys she had ever dated kissed like this. Because they were just that- boys. Ned Banks was a man. And he kissed like one.

He broke apart from her with a soft smacking sound. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and her eyes flew open to see his flushed face watching her closely. “I shouldn’t have done that.” The truth of the situation hit her like a freight train. She was a minor, he was practically her brother. He was older. He was right. They shouldn't be doing this. “I should go.” He stood, going to the door. “We’ll talk about it another day.”

She didn’t look back at his face, but she watched him walk away. She slumped against the bed, thoroughly perplexed.

Ned Banks just kissed her. And no matter how many times she told herself it was wrong, it didn’t matter. It had felt good.

Her phone buzzed one her bed, displaying a text from him.

_ I’m sorry for running off. I couldn’t breathe. _

The words sent a pang of regret to her stomach. Was she that bad?

_ That bad, huh? Lol  _ She texted back.

She turned back to her homework, her mind a buzz with too many thoughts. And she wanted another cookie.

Her phone buzzed and she frantically reached for it. It was from him.

_ You are a wonderful kisser Katie. Don’t doubt yourself ;) _

Her entire body flushed as she read that. Was he really doing this? Ned Banks? With her? Oh god.

As she lay in bed that night, it was the thought of Ned Banks and his sugar sweet lips that brought her to a trembling, blissful climax under her own fingers. Even if she wished more than anything that it was his touch to bring her there.


	29. Pillow Talk

The weight of Jim’s head against her swollen belly was extra, but welcome. His dark hair grazed the patch of bare skin on her stomach where the material of her shirt didn’t quite stretch to the beginning hem of her pants. It tickled, but knowing it's him there, her body didn’t react accordingly.

She was glad.

His hand still rested lightly on her knee, his sleeping fingers twitching every so often. The corner of his mouth curled slightly. She wondered what he's dreaming of.

Jim’s tired sigh of content sent a ripple of warmth to the spot where he'd just breathed. He seemed so at peace. She didn't want to wake him. Being as gentle as she could, she slipped a soft lock of his hair in between her fingers. It's getting longer these days. She should cut it again soon- he liked it when she did that. The black strand twirls over and over in her fingertips. This moment- this fleeting minute of quiet and serenity- she wanted to capture it. Live in it forever.

"Thank you, Jim," she whispered to his sleeping form. She know he couldn’t hear her, but she continued anyway. "You've given me so much- God, you've given me everything, Jim. You’re so much better than I will ever be at everything."

A tear dripped from her cheek to his soft one. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. The things this man did to her. She continue the ministrations of her hand through his hair, running the tips of her fingers along his scalp and slipping off the ends of the strands. A deep exhalation through his nose.

She smiled softly, laying gentle kisses upon his cheek, her tears still wet there. He's so beautiful.

"Not true," she didn't even see his lips move when he said this, and she startled at his sudden words. "We've never been even, Mel," he continued, sitting up in front of her, obviously having heard everything she’d just said. Her hands reluctantly slipped out of his hair as he held them, kissing them. "You've always been above me. You mean the world to me." He chuckled slightly at this. Her heart nearly burst. "That's why, when you told me that you were finally ready, I knew it was you speaking- not me, or anyone else. You gave me Katie and she is beautiful and perfect in every way, just like our son will be. And that makes everything so much better."

His cobalt-blue eyes lock onto her. The truth was heavy within them. She could never deny this man anything. He's given her the world. He’s given her their daughter and now their son.

Her eyes were brimming with tears now, and he brought his large hand up to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed away the tears. Seconds later, so do his lips.


	30. Not Again

**A/N: To explain the six year gap between Aaron and Mackenzie… enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Jim gasped and bolted awake. He had actually had a nightmare, it had been years since his last one. His hand gripped the edge of the mattress as he  sat up, searching blindly only to find himself alone.

 

He laid back, looking over to the bathroom to see it was dark and empty. A new wave of confusion. Where was his wife?

 

After nightmares, he always looked to make sure the ones he loved were alright. For his girls and son, to be sure they were fine, because his worst dreams never failed to repeat themselves—losing the ones he loved. He switched on the bedside lamp and pinched the bridge of his nose as he moved off the bed. He double checked the bathroom just in case, and it was empty just like he thought.

 

"Melinda," he called out softly, moving out of the room. He stepped into the dark hallway, the moonless night not helping as he walked over to his daughter's room. He slipped in, seeing the seven year old fast asleep with a teddy bear clutched to her chest. “My sweet girl,” he whispered to her as he came to the side of her bed.

 

A small, glowing light on Katie's nightstand illuminated her tiny face; the innocence showed on her sleeping face. The peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside.

She continued to sleep soundly as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, smiling at her.

 

He moved out of the room after, quietly closing the door behind him. 

 

"Mel?" He said into the darkness, limping slightly and searching for the handrail to the stairs.

 

The first floor was dark and quiet as he walked down, double checking that the front door was locked. He peeked out the window and saw both of their cars in the driveway, relieved to know that she was still in the house.

 

He went back up the stairs to check Aaron’s room, finding the door ajar. He pushed it open a bit more to reveal Melinda, lying asleep on the lounge chair they’d recently put in there. It was normal for one of them to fall asleep with the almost three year old tucked in their arms. He just hadn’t remembered if she’d woken him tonight about one of Aaron’s night terrors. They were frequent and Melinda hated it. She often found herself sleeping in his room most nights like tonight, but it hadn’t happened in a few months.

 

Eli had told it them it might be because he sense what Melinda is going through during her dreams or visions. Jim didn’t think anything of it. He didn’t like the doctor much. He already knew his wife was connected with their children because of their shared gift. He’d seen the way Katie experienced a haunting both with Melinda nearby and without. He’d already knew the possibility of Aaron channeling Melinda’s ghost energy.

 

But lately, Melinda had told him not many ghosts had been coming around. She didn’t know why, but there wasn’t a bubbling sense of fear because of it like before, so they just lived their life as much as they could, without the ghostly interruptions. It had been nice, but when a ghost crossed her path it had been a nice little mystery to puzzle.

 

"Mel..." He whispered, walking over to her.

 

She stirred slightly, so she must’ve not been here long and she looked up at him as if she was hearing his voice for the first time before smiling and relaxing back into the chair. “Hey, sorry.” She whispered, rubbing his hand up Aaron’s back, pressing a kiss into his soft cheek. “He woke me up and I read him a book. I don’t remember if I finished it.”

 

Jim sat down in front the chair, picking up the open book that was face down on the floor. “Probably not,” he chuckled, holding it up to show her. She laughed too, sitting up and resituating Aaron in her arms. His hand moved up the inside of her thigh as he turned to look at her. “Everything okay? I just felt something 

weird when I woke up.”

 

“I think there’s a new ghost, but I don’t know. Aaron had a night terror, but I was up in the bathroom when he found me.” She sighed, her hand resting on top of his for a moment. She moved to stand up and walked past him. 

 

Without a second thought, he was up and behind her. She laid Aaron in his bed, tucking him in and kneeling down to kiss his forehead. 

 

She stood and turned around, walking into his arms. It was a moment before she said anything, but she spoke so quietly he might not have heard her if hadn’t been listening.

 

“I got my period Jim,” she whispered and he hugged her ever tighter against his chest. Her skin was hot to the touch, her chin trembling with a feverish chill. Melinda had recently missed her period by three weeks and taken a test, getting a positive result. She’d gotten so busy this week with the tourist business at the store they hadn’t scheduled any appointments yet. “The test must’ve been wrong. I don’t know...”

 

He swallowed thickly, holding her even closer. His lips touched her forehead and his hands smoothed over her back slowly, as if he was rubbing his love into her. "Everything will be okay, I promise." He couldn't disguise the hint of tears from his voice. "We'll survive this, like we always do. Should I make an appointment for you? You might just be spotting, that happened with Aaron, remember?"

 

She sighed, looking up at him. She hated appointments like this. Ones that bad news loomed over. She knew she could possibly get good news, but it reminded her of the time before Katie. “Yeah. Make the appointment. I could use something to drink,” she muttered and slid her hands up his back, loving the feel of his bare skin under her fingers. “You wanna share a glass of wine with me?”

 

He smiled, his glassy with tears as he nodded to her, moving with her out of the room. The door was left ajar and in the hallway, she slipped into his arms, her arm tucked around his back. Loose strands from her braid brushed against his lips as they walked downstairs.

 

She went to the wine rack, pulling a white off and going to the island with two glasses. “I changed my mind,” she laughed. “I want the whole thing.”

 

He leaned onto the cool butcher block, smiling at her. “That’s fine,” he said, watching her spin the bottle opener into the cork.

 

He wanted to offer more words of comfort, more promises and security. But every word felt heavy, and he relaxed himself by reaching out and touching her. His hand just barely grazed against her, but when he moved closer, his arm snug around her waist and wrapping his arm around his waist.

 

"Jim, I love you." She whispered, squeezing his forearm. She poured the glasses after opening the bottle. She turned her head, kissing his bicep as his arm moved up and curled around him. “I think I’m gonna give your mom a call. It’s always nice when she visits. The kids miss her,” she whispered into his arm.

 

“I like that idea too,” he whispered and rested his forehead the top of her head. He breathed in her shampoo as she passed his glass back to him. “We’ll call her in the morning.”

 

"Okay," she said and took a sip of the wine. She pushed the cork into the bottle and held it up, seeing the small amount left. “I’ll ready the guest room tomorrow and I’ll make that white wine chicken and sauce you like so much so this wine doesn’t go to waste.”

 

He grinned, kissing her neck. “I love it when you make that pasta,” he laughed, stopping and taking another sip of wine. He leaned into the counter neck to her, facing the opposite way. “Should I make mashed potatoes?”

 

“That would be a good pairing.” She took another sip of wine and heard the stairs creak, looking back at Jim.

 

"Mommy?" Katie’s little voice whispered as she came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just fine.” She smiled, walking over to her. “What’s up? What are you doing up?”

 

Katie rubbed her eyes sleepily and hugged her. “I had a dream about you,” she whispered. “I don’t remember anything else. Just that it was about you and you were hurt. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine baby,” she whispered, kissing her head. “I promise.”

 

"Why are you up then?” Katie yawned, pulling back from her.

 

“Your brother,” she whispered, squatting down to pinch her chin. “Don’t worry about it baby. Just go back to bed. You have school in the morning bug.”

 

Katie shrugged, but she supposed her mother was right. She still sensed something though. Something wasn’t right. Katie stepped closer and smiled at her mother. "Would a hug help?" Katie asked in a hushed tone. "I can tell your sad mommy. I know I like hugs when I'm sad."

 

Melinda squeezed her tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Thank you," she whispered to her. “Do you want me to tuck you in?”

 

“I’m okay,” Katie said, she ran over to Jim, hugging him tightly. He was leaned up against the fridge now and had snuck her a candy from her halloween bag on top of the fridge. “I love you daddy.”

 

"I love you too bug," he whispered and kissed head. “Sleep tight.”

 

Katie ran off and up the stairs as Melinda came back to him, taking a sip of her wine and setting the glass back on the counter. "I love you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. “I love our family and I thank you everyday for giving me our two perfect kids."

 

Her words brushed his ears, and then he swooped her into his arms and carried her to their room, resting her on the bed while he went to shut the door.

 

"Jim," she called for him just as his fingers brushed against the knob. "Do you want to keep trying if we aren’t?"

 

He shut the door then and turned around. Her face was so vulnerable, the traces of tears on her skin, the bloodshot eyes. His heart broke a little bit more for the love of his life. He walked to the bed and kissed her tenderly, sitting down next to her

 

"More than anything," he whispered and then rose an eyebrow, smiling at her.

 

He kissed her neck, sucking at the pulse point. She gasped, fisting his hair as her hips grinded into him and she turned her head to meet his mouth with hers. After a short kiss, she pulled back and smiled at him. "I could use some cheering up," she smirked.

 

"Well I am an expert at that my love," he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer and lying on top of her.

 

His lips touched her neck as she grabbed her arms around her neck, giggling. She loved him so much.

 


	31. Jealousy

"Fifi! Fifi, where are you?" A shrill female voice cut through the soothing silence of Melinda’s summer afternoon.

Melinda returned from a prolonged but successful information hunt with Eli. She set a foot on the driveway, breathing in the peacefulness of the day. Small white butterflies were dancing in the sunlight from the flowers she’d planted in the spring with Katie. That little girl had searched high and low for the prettiest flowers they could find at her mother’s flower shop.

She’d recently gotten in touch with her mother again, after Katie asked about her in a picture. They weren’t close by any means, but they got together often. She would never hold back loving family members from her little girl, and Beth had been reaching out for some time anyway.

The garden was still in full bloom was a rare sight to behold at the middle of July. But Katie said it was her birthday gift from the sun. It was her second birthday today afterall. She peeked through the backseat to smile at the sleeping girl and heard the woman start yelling again. If that woman woke her up, she was going to rain hellfire on her.

She needed to keep her asleep until she could finish decorating the downstairs for her birthday party later.

She closed the car door as Ruby Granite, clothed in shorts and a tight fitting black tank top, squatted down and appeared like an intruder in that scenery, a trespasser who didn’t understand the unspoken rules of not peeking under other people’s porches apparently.

"Hello Mrs. Clancy," the young woman shouted when she looked up to see her out of her car now. “I’m not trying to be snoopy or anything. I just saw Fifi run under your porch.”

Took her long enough to realize she wasn’t alone. Melinda suppressed the urge to press both hands over her ears when she walked silently over to Ruby. Anything to stop that shouting.

"Have you seen her? My kitten? Oh, her short hair is silver-colored and she has a small scar over her left eye." Ruby rambled. She wore her unruly black curly hair in a braid, her complexion dark. Her grey eyes however, appear pale and ghostly. “I just saw her. I swear she ran over here.”

Melinda shook her head. "Haven't seen her, Ruby. I’ll keep any eye out, but if you could keep it down though that’d be great. Katie is taking a nap and I have to move her inside."

Ruby nodded and looked nervously around, checking under the porch again before looking into the street. "She couldn't have gone into town, right? If she did, I'm afraid I'll never find her again."

“I’m sure someone will call you if they find her. She has a collar right?" Melinda shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she stepped onto the lawn. "I think focusing on town might be your best bet. Sometimes even cats need a bit of time to themselves."

Melinda turned around in the direction of her car, leaving Ruby and her issues behind. She had enough to worry about. SHe opened the car door, unbuckling Katie from her booster and softly picking her up. The little girl moved with her, comfortably falling asleep on her shoulder as her mother grabbed her sippy cup and favorite stuffed lamb.

She felt another headache coming. This ghost’s energy was so draining. She had to get inside and put Katie down before this got any worse. Lately she had been feeling unwell and woozy every time this ghost came around. She hadn’t felt this way since that missing girl case a few years ago. That time had turned out to be because of drugs and after all the information hunting today it looked like it was going to be the same thing.

It didn’t feel as heavy or drunkenly, but it definitely didn’t help her at all. Her head spun as she pushed the car door closed and Katie stirred a little.

“Sleep baby,” she whispered in her ear, kissing the two year old’s cheek.

The two year old mumbled a half coherent mommy before she was out again. She had never felt so intune with her daughter. Nowadays, she was tired all the time, especially when she was home, in her natural environment after working at her ever busy store. It was tourist season from now until it starts to snow. That drives some of it away, at least for a little while. But what hurt her the most was that she didn’t have the energy to run around with Katie or read her an extra book at bedtime.

And she certainly hadn’t had enough energy to stay awake for Jim when he’d come home from his long hours of being a resident sometimes. Jim would never complain about her lack of energy. He’d had more than enough memories he could think about if he needed to. Him and her, they both remember those days vividly - the many times they shared lying in bed together - naked and baring themselves to each other.

Melinda sighed and entered their house, immediately going up the stairs and into Katie’s room. She laid the girl on top of her bed, smiling at the way she curled onto her side and pulled her precious lamb close. She leaned down, kissing her forehead and pulling off her birthday tiara that she’d insisted on wearing all day and put it on the small table to the side with her sippy cup.

She left her on top, placing a light blanket on her because of the hot day and turning on the overhead fan on her way out. She ran back downstairs and into the dining room where the bags of decorations sat.

She had two hours to set up all the minnie mouse decorations in the dining room and kitchen and backyard before she’d have to wake Katie. Great. She better get started. She went out into backyard, seeing that Jim had set up the tables like she asked and she turned around, seeing a familiar gray cat lying on the railing near other side of the deck. Ruby’s cat stretched, following her movements with indifferent, cloudy eyes. She walked over to Fifi and caressed her lightly, scratching a spot behind her right ear. Her grandma’s old cat had loved this particular way of petting and she began purring just like Whiskers used too.

“You can come whenever you’d like,” she whispered to the feline. She must get tired of Ruby’s voice too and hide out. She was more than welcome, she totally understood. “I get it.”

She turned around and went inside, pulling out the banners and black and pink streamers she planned to hang. She wondered here Delia was. She was supposed to meet her here.

She returned to the kitchen, pulling out the neatly cut sandwiches and fruit salad. She’d gone for kid friendly snacks, or at least one she knew katie and Hannah would eat. She didn’t know much for her friends. They always ate the snacks she brought for their turn in the soccer and class rotation.

Melinda was about to go back to the streamers when she heard a girlish laugh through the open window above the sink. Surprised, she looked up and sure - out there in her backyard now stood Ruby, holding the grey cat in her arms.

In front of her, with his back to the kitchen window, the steady figure of a black haired man could be seen - Jim was home. Early.

She wanted to call out a greeting and lifted her fist to knock on the window when he started to talk in a low, husky voice, good and simply her husband.

“Look at you! You're such a pretty kitty, right? Yes, you are! Aww....I can't help it, I just have to pet you." He laughed deeply and gently scratched the small animal resting in Ruby’s arms under the chin. “Oh my daughter would just squeeze you if she saw you.”

Melinda’s mouth fell open, fist stopping in mid-motion. She couldn’t help but stare through the window, unable to cope with what she just heard, her cheeks flaming red - even though nobody was present to witness her embarrassment. 

Jim was using that voice. The voice nobody was allowed to hear, nobody but Melinda. His wife. Or so she thought. His bedroom voice. She thought his voice only got like this for her. When Jim was really mad or incredibly turned on and wanted her. When he wanted her to lose control, to jump his bones and moan in his ear. The voice he used when he laid between her legs and opened them up to get her ready, licked his lips, making eye contact and shortly before he took that last step, that first tentative taste with the tip of his tongue.

"Thank you for helping me find her," Ruby gushed, kissing the cat’s cheek. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if she’d gotten hurt or lost.”

Melinda almost forgot that Ruby was present and was the one having a conversation with Jim. She shifted uncomfortably to the left side of the window, pressing her legs together. It had been too long since she’d heard Jim talk like that. It was completely normal for her to want to walk out there and rip his clothes off, right?

The young woman looked at him with adoration, a faint pink blush tinting her cheeks. “If there was anyway I could repay you I would,” Ruby touched his forearm and she knocked on the window then. No one touched him like that.

“Hey ,you found her,” Melinda acted cheerfully and Jim caught the burning look in her eyes, chuckling to himself as he turned to Ruby.

“You keep an eye on her now,” he smiled and walked out of view to the side door. She was at the kitchen island and looked over at him before she turned, walking over to the kitchen table and bringing a banner to pin up above the sliding glass door. "Are you seriously mad at me right now?" His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips touched her neck. “Mmm you smell good baby.”

She ignored him, taping the banner and moving out of his arms. He sighed, turning around. He watched her as she put up another banner and began unraveling streamers. She turned, seeing he was still standing there, in her way now.

 

"Are you going to set anything up Jim?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, sorry." He came up to her, kissing her cheek as her eyes met his. “You know I love you Mel. I would never.”

 

“Yeah, well. Until you apologize for the right thing I’m not forgiving you.” She sighed, walking past him and out the sliding door.

 

She took in a deep breath, going to the railing as wrapped the black streamers around it, exhaling it slowly.

 

Just picturing Ruby touching his arm again, simply talking as she sweet smiled at him, made her blood run hot. She felt the heat creeping up her neck, and closed her eyes to calm herself down. She was being irrational; she knew that. But it didn't change the fact that Ruby was openly flirting with her husband.

 

Jim came over with the pink, following her down the railing.

 

"It's just hard for me," she whispered softly, breaking the tension. 

 

"You have nothing to be jealous about." He said, taping the end to the underside of the railing. "I’m in love with you. I have a daughter with you."

 

“I didn’t like it when she touched you like that,” she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to reason with herself. She shouldn’t be blaming him.

 

"I’m sorry,” he said and came behind her, pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder all while he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I should’ve moved her hand before you even knocked. How can I make it up to you?” She felt a hot breath on her neck. Then the tender brush of his lips, burning as they made contact with her neck. “I want to make you feel good.”

 

And he did. It'd been too long, far too long. She felt that wonderful swelling between her legs. Arousal had been drowsing in her since she overheard his conversation with Ruby and the car. Thinking of the girl and her stupid cat made her uneasy again, burning with jealousy. She had missed that low voice of his, aware that this was entirely her own fault because she was too gunshy to tell him that she wanted to be the only one who gets to hear it.

"You didn't think, did you? About how I would feel when he heard you talking to that- that girl. Can't you see how that must've hurt me? I thought that deep, low voice you get when we’re like this was special, but then you go and tease your voice to Ruby. Ruby of all people Jim?" She let her fist connect softly with his chest, her voice hoarse with uncried tears. “You know how I feel about that girl.” She turned to storm out on him, to leave him to set up the party and curl up in a nap with Katie.

  
  


"Hey, come back here," he said, in that same tone voice. Slowly, she turned to face him, her stubbornness melting at the sight of him. "I'm sorry Mel."

 

Their eyes met and she saw understanding dawning in his. She felt small, petty and so unworthy of him that her heart ached physically. Turning away again, she wondered if he’d finally had enough of her.

 

He came up behind her and she knew, before he even touched her that he was there. It wasn’t his shadow or the feel of his body heat nearby, it was the way she felt him touch her with his eyes.

 

She turned around, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. She’d never felt this jealous before. 

Jim still wore his scrubs from work, his ID which was clipped to his pocket stood out to her.

_ James Clancy, MD - Surgery _

She was so proud of him. He just continued to stand there, his hands coming out to hold her  face as he looked into her eyes without saying a word. The air outside was humid, too warm.

It was only seconds before he pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and she latched onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. His mouth opened readily over hers, and she tasted him urgently, desperation taking over.

 

They were never going to go this long without sex. Ever again.

 

And as much as she didn’t want him too, he pulled back. "Listen to me," he said, holding her face in his hands still. "You have nothing to worry about. There is only one girl that gets to feel this..." He leaned in and gave her a long, warm kiss. “And you know, all that other fun stuff too.”

 

She laughed incredulously, and her hands tugged him closer, their lips crashing together again. She pushed him backwards until he sat on one of the many sturdy tables he’d set up that morning.

 

"The house is literally right there," he chuckled, her hands going to the bottom of his scrub shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

 

"Don't care. I want you right now," she breathed huskily in his ear and he groaned, angling his face to draw her back into another heated kiss. His tongue dipped into her mouth as palmed him through his pants.

 

"You are killing me," he said, throwing his head back to look at the sky.

 

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he looked back at her, eyes filled with lust and teeth shown in his smirk. "You're mine. All mine, right?”

 

“I did pledge myself to you,” he smiled at her.

 

“Yeah, you did.” She shrugged, then grinning at him. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

“I should’ve paid more attention to my tone,” he said, sighing. “I didn’t even realized my voice changed that much.”

 

“It does.” She averted his eyes, stepping back, wetting her lips. “And it matters to me.”

 

“What?” He stepped closer, his arms wrapping back around her waist. “Does it turn you on?”

 

Her feelings bubbled up in the back of her throat. On how much it hurt her to hear him talk like that in front of Ruby. “Yes it does. And hearing you like that with Ruby, it hurt.” She met his eyes then, just as he pulled tightly into a hug. She felt so full, so happy, so at home in his arms, the way he smelled instantly calmed her, the feel of his skin under her lips as she kissed his neck and the ripple of his back muscles as her hands spread over them, hugging him even tighter.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you before. I just didn’t know my voice affected you that much.”

 

She rolled her eyes, pulling back and smiling at him. “You affect everything,” she whispered and kissed his lips. “Now come on. We’ve got a party to set up and then I’ll think about giving you a present later.”

 

“And it isn’t even my birthday,” he whispered, kissing her neck. “I guess it would be my gift to you. It is the anniversary of the you gave birth to Katie.”

 

“Yeah. All the pain and suffering. I deserve a present.” She winked at him, pulling him up from table and kissing him. “But just a night in with you and Katie is the best gift anyone could ever give me.”

 

He smiled and kissed her once more, needing to reminisce in their lost time from each other these past few weeks. God, he wanted her. And then, sometime later after the party, he had her. Over and over again.

 


	32. Birthday Party

Katie was tired of listening to her friends gush about boys. She'd never admit that out loud though, for fear of persecution by them all. Her quiet and slightly stand-offish nature meant her group of friends was a small one, there were four of them. Including her.

She only had one best friend though, Hannah, and no one would ever take her spot. Ever.

But Katie loved her friends, and she didn't think alienating herself over something they took so seriously was a good idea. It wasn't that Katie never wanted to talk about boys. She did, sometimes, but she was still getting over Henry. And the latest boy drama was driving her a little insane. Ivy liked Oliver, who had seemed to like her back until he asked Lily out last week. And Katie felt bad and all, but it had been a week.

Katie had decided that, while boys were nice, she had less stressful ways to fill her time. She usually filled it with hanging out with her sister or poetry, and lots of homework. She did like going to for coffee and movies with Hannah when she didn’t have to work too.

But Ivy wasn’t too happy about it. This was turning out to be a big fight between her and her friends. Ivy was asking them to pick sides and Hannah was lab partners with Oliver. And Katie always had Hannah’s back. When they were little, Ivy had bullied Hannah at dance class and that’s how they’d become friends. Although they’d met a few times before for play dates that their mothers remembered, that was the first memory Hannah associated with meeting Katie.

Ivy had always wanted to play dressup, and their other friend, Kaitlyn liked to dress up too. And the girls liked to dress up, but deep in heart they were the adventure-type girls. They’d would run around in the playground at school pretending that they were finding some imposible treasure.

It may or may not have had something to do with her father had always telling them bedtime stories that involved girls going on grand adventures where it didn't matter if her clothes got dirty. Sometimes he threw a boy in as the girl's best friend or trusty sidekick, but if there was any romance, her dad would just say they got married years later – she thought he was trying to give her a hint.

"Look at them," disgust was clearly recognizable on Ivy’s face and in her voice.

They were all sitting at Village Java, talking gossip and the details on Katie’s birthday party later that night. Kaitlyn and Ivy had gotten fat free vanilla lattes like they always did and Katie had gone for a new item on the menu, feeling rejuvenated from her family vacation she got back from yesterday. Hannah had paired with Katie because she’d wanted a change too.

Ivy was glaring at Oliver and Lilly, who’d just walked out of Rose’s dinner. They’d gone in for lunch and Ivy wanted to stake out. It had been pretty mediocre, from what Katie had heard, but she wasn’t interested enough to look up from her journal where she wrote a poem out.

It wasn’t just Katie that seemed to be getting a little tired of Ivy’s ranting as well, and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as she offered was a quick, uninterested glance in the couple's direction before turning back to her phone.

“They are holding hands, so what?” Hannah scoffed, flipping her hair. “It’s nothing like what I do with Brandon in his truck. On our third date he gave me a hickey and I was going to Katie’s that night after and her dad about lost it on me.”

“I remember that,” Katie snorted.

Ivy didn't seem to notice her friends' lack of interest in her continuing drama as she gave the evil eye to the couple who, now that Katie had bothered looking, were kissing against a light post in a sickly cute fashion.

"So..." Katie searched around for a topic she hoped would distract Ivy. “My mom went shopping and got everything I put on the list for the party tonight.” She failed to attract anyone's attention though, and she couldn't think of anything else to say regardless.

"SO, girls, what are we doing tonight?" Kaitlyn asked, nudging Ivy and saving Katie with a small smile.

"We should do make our own face masks. I have a good recipe I saw online." Hannah suggested. “It’s really simple and good to hydrate skin. You just mix oatmeal and yogurt with honey and some water and put it on your face."

“I can feel my skin tightening now," Kaitlyn giggled, touching her cheeks. Then, her eyes lit up. "We should each other’s nails too!"

"Great idea! We can find something to binge on netflix." Katie thought this was the perfect way to get their friend's mind off of things. Hannah and Kaitlyn, who both sat beside her, turned to Ivy expectantly, but she had now turned and took a drink of her latte. "Ivy," Katie snapped her fingers in front of Ivy’s face.

Ivy blinked and looked at them blankly. "That sounds fine." Well, at least the girl had been paying some attention. Her voice sounded full of fake enthusiasm, and Katie knew how she felt. Ivy was, no doubt, upset that her moping would be disrupted, and she imagined they weren’t going to have any fun trying to cheer Ivy up all night. Still, it was their duty as friends to at least attempt to make her forget things, and that was what they would do.

“Do you think your mom is gonna be done soon?” Hannah whispered as Ivy and Kaitlyn started talking about the different things wrong about Lily’s outfit.

“I don’t know.” She pulled up her messages. The last they’d talked she said it would be no later than three. It was quarter to now. “I’ll text her.”

_ It’s almost three. We’re sitting outside of Village Java. You almost done? _

“Okay,” Hannah sat back, bored. She picked at the old polish on her nails until Katie nudged her under the table with her foo and she glanced up. “What?” She wiggled her finger and Hannah brought her chair closer, leaning in. “Is there a ghost?”

Katie nodded, smiling a little. As much as she wished she could trust Kaitlyn and Ivy, she didn’t. Not with this secret. Hannah was the only person she’d ever told about her gift, besides the ones that already knew.

There was an woman following Oliver, possibly his mother. She looked familiar, like a faded memory behind a white sheet. She’d passed away when they were in the second grade. 

It had been a tragedy. Everyone in town had gone to the funeral.

Her father had been assisting in the kidney transplant when she bottomed out. That was the first death she remembered from all of her father’s patients. She remembered when he came home that night, the heaviness on his shoulders and the way he’d laid in her mother’s arms on the couch. He’d just laid his head on her stomach and Aaron had laid on his. Katie had sat on the floor, her head on her dad’s arm and her mother’s hand in her hair. It had been a quiet night in, that night.

The house had been quiet and eerie while her father was on mandatory leave for three days. Aaron, who was three at the time, had never been happier than to have his dad at home with him. They built cities with blocks every day.

“And Ivy would just love it,” Katie snickered, smiling at her. She laughs and Ivy peeked up, furrowing her brow and looking back at Kaitlyn’s phone. “Oliver’s mom is trying to tell him to stop messing around with her. I can’t hear her from here, but that’s what it looks like.”

“I mean that’s what he gets for leading Ivy on,” Hannah huffed and all of the girls laughed then, even if Ivy and Kaitlyn had no idea what they were laughing about.

* * *

With Katie having her birthday slumber party tonight and Aaron out of town for baseball camp, Jim was looking to be the only man in the house tonight.  He’d just gotten off from work and stopped by the bakery to pick up Katie’s cake. He came in through the side door, leaving his shoes outside to grab and setting the cake on the island. Melinda was cutting a pizza into squares as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

“Hey you,” he whispered. “How’s the party been?”

“Alright. We had a surprise visitor about an hour ago,” she sighed, turning around. She smiled at him, and not with the friendliness he usually saw. There was a hint of anger, as she rolled her eye and frowned. “Your mother is in the basement trying to blow-up the air mattress. I told her to wait for you to come home, but she insisted.”

Jim wasn’t too pleased. His mother had a knack for dropping in unexpectedly, yes, but she usually called first. She never just knocked at the door.

“My mom? Really?” He smiled, kind of happy to see her, knowing Mackenzie and Katie both missed her company.

“Yeah! Can you believe it?” She faked enthusiasm and kissed his cheek. She leaned into his arms, groaning as she hugged him. “I’ve had a day Jim.”

He knew she loved his mother, but having an unexpected visitor when she was already hosting three teenagers and wrangling Mackenzie. It would annoy anyone. 

“I guess it’s not too bad that she’s here though Mel,” he reasoned with her, his voice dropping into a suggestive tone he knew she loved. She rose her head to look at him, her eyes nearly closed as she furrowed her brow at him and sighed. “We could sneak away tomorrow and have my mom entertain the girls. When was the last time we did that, huh?”

He coaxed a smile from her and kissed her then. It was short, but their lips remained touching and she smiled, giggling as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him again.

“I like that idea,” she whispered, pulling back and looking over at Katie. She was getting Mackenzie her slices of cheese pizza. After learning about different animals at school, the five year old refused to eat any meat anymore. Melinda and Jim had gave in, for now, but Katie was trying to coax her a little every day.  “Can you believe she's fifteen...?"

"I don't want too," he half chuckled as he too turned his head to peek in the dining room where Katie, Ivy, Kaitlyn, Hannah and Mackenzie sat. There were two pizzas out there now and Melinda had just finished cutting the last two. “Want me to bring the other two out?”

“Sure. I’ll get the cake ready.” She smiled, smoothing out his tousled hair from running around at work all day. He looked drained, his blue eyes almost a grayish from it. She stepped closed, moving up to her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he stood at his tallest. She pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him rejuvenate as he lifted her up a little. She pulled back, caressing his face and brushing back his hair. “I can see you had a busy day. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Later,” he whispered, smiling at her. “I can never get anything past you.”

“Never,” she said just before she kissed him again and he set her back down. Even after twenty years, every kiss felt like it was the first. She smiled as he pulled back, touching her lips and turning to open the cake. “Did you remember to buy candles like I asked?"

"The swirly kind, her favorite.” He said, grabbing the box from his back pocket and stepping forward to the island, holding them to her.

She nodded, and took the candles from him. He grabbed the pizzas and brought them out to the girls, saying hello to them all. Hannah had waved and the other girls had said hello as they ate their pizza. Mackenzie jumped on him, hugging him tightly and asking where grandma was as Katie got up from her chair and took the pizzas to the table while he contained her. After saying he had to go check on grandma, she hopped off and kissed his cheek, saying she had cheese pizza to eat as Katie came back for a hug.

“Hey dad,” the fifteen year old whispered, hugging him. She pulled back and smiled at him, sticking her hands in the front pockets of her capris. “Long day?”

“You too?” He asked, furrowing his brow. It was as if every woman in his life could read him like a book. “I feel like everyone can read right through me.”

“You just look tired dad,” she said, shrugging. “And your hair.” She pointed out his still tousled hair, even though Melinda had tried to fix it. “You run your hands through your hair when you’re frustrated. I do it too, but instead I play with it.”

“Yeah. I guess I have tells,” he muttered, kissing her cheek. “I have to go try and comfort mom.”

Katie nodded, smiling. “I’ll keep Mack in the loop until eight, but I don’t know how much longer Ivy can handle. Kaitlyn has little sisters, but Ivy’s an only child.” She said, looking over at the five year old who was sitting next to Hannah. Hannah adored Mackenzie and didn’t mind her company. She was quite mature for a five year old, but Ivy and Kaitlyn didn’t want a little kid hanging around.

“You’re too mature, you know.” Jim rolled his eyes, smiling at her. “Loosen up. You don’t have to worry about Mack. I shouldn’t need you to busy her past six. I want to spend some one on one with her while your mom has time to herself. She needs it.”

“Okay,” Katie smiled and stepped back toward the table. “Go talk to grandma. You should probably see if there is a reason why she came by so unexpectedly.”

He sighed, shaking his head at her. She was too much like her mother sometimes, with the  suggestions. “Yeah. I will.” He nodded. “I’ll keep you posted bug.”

He walked over to where Melinda was grabbing the soda from the fridge. She came up to him with two liters, one caffeine free and one not. Jim took them and put them on the table and lead them back into the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and his hands ran up over her stomach, pulling her close to him as she parked in front of the cake, opening the box. “Rough day?” He whispered in her ear.

“It was okay. I worked a little and that was nice. Delia was so nice to close. I know she wanted to have a night with Tim, but she’ll be able to more easily now that Ned is back into the dorms.” She explained, carefully placing the fifteen candles around the cake. She went with the usual strawberry cake and vanilla whipped frosting. She’d wanted to get something a bit more grown up for her since Katie hadn’t told Melinda anything about a design on the cake like she usually did. She’d had the baker put a big sunflower made out of icing in the middle with  _ Happy 15th Birthday Katie _ in black piping. “Then after work I picked up the girls from Village Java and Mackenzie from day camp at the YMCA and we went to the mall.” She finished putting the last candle in and looked up at Jim. "Do you think she'll like it? This is the first year she didn't pick which cake she wanted."

"I think she'll love it,” he reassured her, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms. There was a heatwave in Grandview, like there always was around Katie’s birthday, which ended in a big rainstorm. Ever year. He wished he could pass energy onto his wife, but he didn’t have much to spare either. He kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna go check on my mom. Sounds like you’ve had a day. I can arrange you some time to take a bath if you want.”

“That would be the best,” she smiled, squeezing his hands. “I’ll wait on the cake for when you both come up.”

“Okay,” he whispered, kissing her cheek again as he stepped back and toward the basement. “I’ll be back. Wish me luck.”

She laughed at him, blowing him a kiss for good luck as he went down.

* * *

The basement door opened just as Mackenzie pushed a stool up next to Melinda.

“Mommy?” Mackenzie whispered in her mother’s ear as she’d begun lighting the candles. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother in a light hug and pressed her cheek against hers. “Can I help?”

“Yes baby,” Melinda smiled at her, putting the lighter down after lighting the first candle. She put her arm around Mackenzie and kissed her cheek. “Here. Hold on top of my hand alright?”

Mackenzie settled for what she got and helped her mother light the candles as her grandma and dad came closer to the island, talking softly.

“I’m sorry for barging in tonight Melinda,” Faith said as Jim came up behind her, rubbing her back. “I didn’t mean to. When Katie told me how excited she was for her slumber party on the phone last night I thought I’d drop in. I just hadn’t seen you all since Jim’s birthday and I wanted to give Katie her birthday present in person this year.”

“It’s alright Faith. I missed you, it was just startling that you hadn’t called first. You usually do and I have time to ready you a bed and clean the living room up from this one.” Melinda sighed, looking at Mackenzie as she blew out the lighting candle.

“Hi,” the blonde kindergartner grinned widely. “I like the cake mommy.”

“You think Katie will?” She asked.

Mackenzie looked at the cake again, scrunching her face up in thought like this was the biggest decision she had to make in her life. “Yes. She loves sunflowers.” The little girl hopped off the stool and moved it back.

“See, I told you.” Jim kissed the side of her head. “Stop worrying.” He moved to pick up the cake and she wrapped her arm around him as they came into the dining room. Hannah squealed and moved behind Katie squeezing her.

“Happy late birthday best friend,” Hannah said and Katie laughed, smiling as everyone started to sing

She blew out the candles as the song ended Jim wrapped his arm around her around. Faith brought a knife in and started to cut the cake as Melinda came around and hugged Katie too.

“You’re growing up too quickly,” Melinda groaned, kissing her cheek as she pulled back from the hug. “Happy Birthday, dancing girl."

“You didn’t have to get another cake mom,” the teen smiled, but she bit her bottom lip. “Is it strawberry?”

“Of course,” Melinda winked and Katie hugged her tighter this time. “I love it mom. Thank you.”

Jim met her eyes as his mom gave him a piece of cake. He had the world’s smuggest smile on his face. The bastard.

There was a knock at the door and Katie and Melinda both stood. 

“I’ll get it,” Katie smiled, grabbing a piece of cake as she slipped past her. “You just keep everything in here settled.”

“Too grown up, I said.” Melinda told her and Katie laughed as she went to the door.

_ Slow down Katie _ .  _ You're growing up way too fast, _ Melinda thought as she watched her walk through the living room.

She opened the door and Melinda stood on her tiptoes to look over Jim’s shoulder to see the doorway. Ned stood there, a small white box and card in hand. Katie turned and put the piece of cake on the nearby stairs and back to him, taking the box and card from him. The inside sparkled and Melinda smiled, her heart melting at Ned as he put his free hands in his pockets.

Katie hugged him, his arms slowly wrapping around her, for a little longer than she would’ve liked. She moved into the living room as Ned pulled away, leaving Katie in the doorway before she shut the door.

“What’d Ned have to say?” Melinda leaned into the door as Katie looked up from the box.

“He just dropped by to give me a birthday gift,” she whispered, showing her the box. There was a pair of earrings, they were books. Just the perfect thing. “I haven’t opened the card yet.”

Melinda looked up at her, squeezing her hand. “Read it when you’re alone.” The mother suggested. She knew how Ivy could be about boys, let alone Ned. Ivy never let Katie forget how hot Ned was whenever they saw him. Some of the things Melinda had heard come out of Ivy’s mouth downright shocked her.

“That’s what I was going to do. I’ll let you know,” she nodded, remembering their recent conversation. She’d never keep anything from her mother again. Not after Heny. He’d hurt her so much, and her mother had been there in every way she possibly could have. “C’mon mom. Let’s go back in there.”

Melinda nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Tonight was going to be great.

Jim, Faith and Melinda were cleaning up the dining room a few hours later when a thought struck Jim’s mind.

* * *

 

"Was I seeing things or did Ivy have her own pizza for dinner?" He asked as he threw a plate of half-eaten cake into the trash bag he was holding.

“Which one is Ivy again?” Faith picked up wrapping paper from the presents Katie’s friends had brought. Mackenzie had even saved her allowance to get Katie a new journal from the bookstore at the mall earlier today.

 

"The redhead,” Melinda whispered to Faith as she handed her balled up wrapping paper.

 

“With the smart mouth?” Faith asked.

 

“That’s the one,” Melinda sighed, smiling at her mother in-law. “It’s a pain in the ass. She’s been like that since she was Mack’s size.” She rolled her eyes, walking to Jim with the last few plates she picked up on her way over. “And yeah… her mom told me this morning when I dropped Katie off that she apparently can't eat gluten."

 

"Can't, or won't?" He asked, opening the bag for her.

 

"Her mom said can't. I take that to mean she's got an allergy and isn't into the whole gluten is the devil craze." She said closing the bag and walking into the kitchen

 

"I hope so because I don't want Katie getting into that whole thing." He sighed, following her with the the cake. There was still a fourth of it left. He grabbed the cake cover from in the cupboard under the island.

 

"Katie's smarter than that,” she said and came behind him as he placed the cake in the container. She pressed a kiss into his shirt, wrapping her arm around him. "Also she loves your cinnamon rolls and french toast way too much."

 

"That's true," he laughed, putting the top on. He brought her hands to his mouth as she smiled into him. He could feel her kiss him again and turned around, smiling at her. "That reminds me of the time when she tried to make pancakes for Father’s Day. Didn’t she get flour all over herself?”

 

"Yeah,” she nodded. “Don't remind me. Do you know how long that took me to clean?" She said and heard laughter upstairs. "Today made her really happy. Happier than I've seen her since before."

 

"I think the fact that we got her the latest smartphone helped," he shrugged. "Has she talked about him lately?"

 

"Who? Henry?" She asked, whispering as Faith came in. “No, but Ned dropped by. He brought her his gift and bailed.”

 

He sighed, putting the cake in the fridge. “Remind me to mess that kid up next time I see him,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Hey, I don’t think he hurt her feelings.” She said as Faith came into kitchen. “He did get her a nice pair of earrings though. But I have a good feeling they’ll be together one day. Don’t you?”

 

“Not if he keeps this act up,” he muttered.

 

“What are you two whispering about?” Faith asked, carrying in the leftover pizza. There wasn’t much left.

 

“Oh nothing,” Melinda smiled and grabbed the garbage bag. “Just talking about the kids. Lots of drama.”

 

“Teenagers are drama,” Faith laughed, coming over to Jim with the pizza box filled with the leftover pizza. “I would know. I raised this one and his brother. The varsity quarterback was Dan and Jim was varsity point guard on the basketball team. Many, many cheerleaders.” 

 

“Yes. I know all about it,” she chuckled, looking over at him as she grabbed the other empty pizza boxes and shoved them in the garbage bag. She needed to bring this out now before it burst. “I'm going to go take this out and then check on the girls before taking a nice, long bath. I believe Kenz is in the living room waiting for you Jim.”

“Would you care to join us mom?” Faith smiled as Jim kissed her forehead.

 

Melinda came to his side and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then turned for the door, but he caught and pulled her back. "You're not old enough to have a fifteen year-old, you know," he whispered into her ear.

 

"I'm am forty years old," she pinched his side and smirked. He caught her in a kiss, making his mother chuckle and pat his back.

 

“I’ll go see what Kenzie is watching,” Faith hummed and moved from the room.

 

"I am very capable of having a fifteen year-old mister,” she blushed, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her to him. “Though you make me feel twenty years old all over again every time you look at me like that.”

 

He grinned, looking over her again as he claimed her lips. He loved her so much. She placed her hands on his chest as she pulled back from him.

 

"I'll see you in a bit," she said coyly as she made her way to the door.

 

After tidying up the kitchen to his standard and watching a movie with Mackenzie. Melinda had come down after her bath halfway through and they shared a glass of wine and cuddled on the large lounge chair. She’d put Mack to bed and Jim moved to the couch, talking to his mom for a bit.

 

It wasn’t long before Melinda came back, sitting on the opposite side of Jim. He kissed her and poured another glass of wine. They’d found another movie and Faith turned in halfway through.

 

It wasn’t long before Melinda started to get sleepy, smiling at him. “The wine is getting to me,” she whispered into his neck. She kissed his throat.

 

“Is it?” He asked, his hand was snug on her hip. The blanket they had wrapped around them kept them just right as they laid in each other’s arms.

 

“Mmm,” she hummed, her hand moving up his side. She’d missed being with him like this. They hadn’t seen each other since this morning, and yes, that wasn’t that long, but it felt like forever to her. “Yes. It is.” She moved her hand lower, to his belt. She undid it and kissed his jaw, biting him softly.

 

“I see that,” he turned his head, holding her eyes. “What do you want baby?” He kissed her softly, for a moment before pulling back. She smiled at him, licking her lips as she palmed him. She could feel him pressing into her as he kissed her then. “I see what you want.”

 

“Mmm, not here.” She whispered as the girls laughed upstairs and she pulled back. “I’ll make out with you.”

 

He laughed, pulling her further up his chest then to properly hold her as they kissed. His hands were at her waist, moving down and over her thighs, spreading them and moving his hands to her robe. It was tied tightly around and he started to move it off her until she stopped.

 

“Not here,” she whispered, pointing her finger at his nose. “I told you. Not appropriate.”

The stairs creaked and Melinda sat up, moving off the couch as Katie and Kaitlyn came into the living room and over to the shelves by the tv.

 

“Hey bug, getting a movie?” Jim asked and kissed Melinda’s cheek as she snuck out and up the stairs.

 

He knew what she was up to. She’d gotten a new one at the mall. Katie had probably gone off to the bookstore with Mackenzie and her friends, while she’d snuck off to the lingerie store.

 

“We’re trying to find something we haven’t watched a million times,” Kaitlyn laughed as Katie traced her finger over the backs of the movies. “Got any ideas?”

 

“Well what are you girls wanting to watch?” Jim asked, smiling at the girl. “I’m kind of a movie buff. I try and get as many movies as I can during black friday sales.”

 

“Dad,” Katie turned, eyeing him. “Shouldn’t you be doing something?”

 

“Well I thought I was gonna help you pick out a movie,” he eyed her back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Got a problem?”

 

Her dad was a movie buff. He had a lot of classics and her mother, as timid as she was about them, had every horror movie imaginable. She supposed he had a good enough rep to give them a few ideas.

 

“No,” she muttered, stepping closer. “We kind of want to watch a horror movie. What do you suggest?”

 

“Hmm… wanna go classic? Or funny?” He asked as Ivy came in, wrapping her arm around Katie.

 

“Hey Mr. Clancy,” Ivy giggled. “Did you guys pick a movie?”

 

“We’re debating,” Kaitlyn said. “Funny or classic?”

 

Ivy thought for a second and smiled. “Classic,” she said. “We want to get scared right?”

 

“It’s always good to get scared,” Jim chuckled, stepping forward and grabbing a dvd. “Go for the original Chucky. It’s actually pretty creepy.”

 

“Awesome,” Katie grinned, taking it and hugging him. “Okay bye dad. Thanks.” She ushered Ivy out quickly and Kaitlyn laughed as she followed.

 

“Y'all coming or what?” Hannah was at the bottom of the stairs as Katie showed her the movie and they all quietly booked it upstairs.

 

Jim chuckled, walking toward the kitchen as he cleaned up the living room. He shut the tv off and folded the blanket up. He grabbed the bottle of wine and glass, going into the kitchen..

 

His tradition was the same, no matter how many extra teenagers are in the house. He double checked all the doors were locked after finishing whatever dishes are in the sink. He ascended the stairs, checking on Mackenzie first because she was in the bedroom closest to the stairs. She was sleeping peacefully, tucked in with all of her stuffed animals, who at the age of five still usually listened to Melinda and Jim about sticking to her bedtime. He went into Aaron’s room, shutting off his idle XBOX and closing a window as a cloud erupted above.

 

Ahh, yes. The heatwave had broke.

 

He made his way out of Aaron’s room, closing the door as he went to Katie’s door next.

 

Their relationship had been strained lately, mostly because he didn’t like Henry before they before up, but after he wasn’t the greatest help either. Half the time she fought with him and reminded him she was not a little girl anymore and didn’t need to be bossed around.

 

Not that he needed to be reminded. It was his and Melinda’s conversation every other day it seemed like.

 

With the presence of her friends in her room for her birthday slumber party, he reminded himself to knock and wait for her to answer as opposed to knocking and promptly letting himself in.

 

The knock itself was interrupted by her daughter's shrill voice crying out in disgust. It was clear because the door was open.

 

"EW. Ivy, shut up!" Katie yelled. “I don’t want to hear you. LA LA LA.”

 

Jim held his laugh in, leaning on the wall nearby as he listened. Katie would kill him if she knew he was listening in, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned his head toward the door, wanting know a little bit into his daughter’s life.

 

"Oh, calm down, Katie, we all know it's true." Kaitlyn laughed. “Your dad is the hottest dad out of everyone’s at school.”

 

"I don't want to hear that! He's my  _ dad,  _ Ivy!" Katie sat on the bed, a pillow covering her face. She could not believe her friends. “Please back me up Han.”

 

"Your dad is hot. Deal with it." Ivy giggled and put the movie in, plopping down on her sleeping back. “Did you get all the face mask stuff from your mom?”

 

"Again. EW." Katie laughed and hopped off her bed, going to her dress. “And yes, all of it is right here in measuring cups. We have to mix it in a bowl. My mom helped me double the recipe.”

 

“My thoughts about Katie’s dad aren’t really thoughts. If he was like a celeb or something, but he’s Katie’s dad." Hannah laughed.

 

The four distinct voices titter in amusement at Katie horror, and Jim chuckled to himself as he stepped back.

 

"My dad looks like a troll, Katie, come on. It's a good thing that your dad is such a fox—" Ivy giggled. "No wonder they are all over each other."

 

“I think they we were making out on the couch before we came down,” Kaitlyn snickered.

 

“I bet they were,” Hannah laughed.

 

"My mom doesn't love him for his looks, you idiot." Katie muttered. “There is such thing as true love you know.”

 

"Whatever... think what you want too." Ivy replied. “Just be glad. My parents marriage is about as loving as a business agreement.”

 

"My dad is  _ embarrassing _ , cuddly, and my dad. I love him and he's so not hot. Seriously, can we talk about  _ anything _ else?" Katie said.

 

He decided to forgo his usual good night to his daughter in favor of scampering off to the bedroom; for as embarrassed as Katie apparently was. He was mortified.

 

Melinda was still awake and pouring over a book, barely noticing him as he headed straight into their adjoining bathroom. He didn't quite close the door behind him as he ran the tap and splashed a handful of cold water on his face.

 

He supposed he wasn’t  _ unattractive _ .

 

At 44, his black hair had just begun to turn ashy. His friends had noticed their hair thinning, while his was still thick and unruly. He had to cut more than Melinda and Katie combined some months. Melinda had gotten good at clipping his from home though and he enjoyed the alone time they got to talk during it.

 

Thanks to the physicality of his work; his biceps and upper chest and back were still well toned and his forearms sinewy, even though his stomach had gotten the tiniest bit soft in the last year or two from all the sweets he shared with Mackenzie. But there's very little about himself that he actually considered hot, particularly in when the complement was coming from Katie’s friends.

 

He stripped down from his work clothes and tugged on a pair of black pajama pants he found hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He went to the sink next and began to ready his toothbrush when Melinda tiptoed into the bathroom.

 

She caught his eye in the mirror quickly before slipping into the private toilet, and he lost his train of thought, squeezing more toothpaste onto his toothbrush than expect.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, wetting it under the water and shoving it in his mouth. He hated when he put too much on.

  
The door opened and Melinda was still wearing her robe, until he noticed her hands at the ties.

 

_ Melinda _ , he thought, was  _ just _ as attractive as she was when he first married her, and if possible, more so. There was a softness about her after three children and being married to an overworked doctor. Her breasts were a bit heavier and there was the tiniest curve to her stomach. Silvery stretch marks adorned her hip bones and the inside of her thighs, which he knew she hated some days, but he revered.

 

What exactly it was that made her more beautiful befuddled him, but it didn’t make it any less true. When she slipped in front of him to wash her hands in the sink a few minutes later, his toothbrush dangled out of his mouth for just how lost in thinking of her he’d become.

 

“You takin’ that off?” He asked, clearing his throat.

He went to move the robe open and peek at the night got, but she wrapped her wet hands around his waist and leaned into him before he could look. "Coming to bed?" She asked, smiling at him.

 

"Mhmm..." He nodded and she walked past and into their bedroom.

 

“See you in there,” she bid before the door closed behind her.

 

He pushed his toothbrush around in his mouth again as he felt the need to adjust my pajama pants slightly. She would never stop making him feel like this. The way should could ignite him with a trace of her finger.

 

He spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth quickly before following her into the bedroom, where she's tossing aside the too-heavy duvet before pulling back the sheets. All he could see was the green colored straps on her shoulders, but he could already tell she was going to be the death of him.

 

"How do you do it?" He asked her.

 

"What?" she said, confusion thick in her voice as she fidgeted with the book in her hands.

 

Instead of answering the question, he strode forward and closed the book, placing it on the side table. He pulled her by her feet, flat onto her back. A surprised gasp caught in her throat, perhaps from the feel of his erection straining against his pajama pants.

 

“Hey,” she whispered.

 

“It’s later,” he groaned. He kissed her hard on the mouth, his mouth claiming hers greedily and tongue lapping at her bottom lip when he pulled it between his teeth. He moved the duvet and propped himself up on his elbow before insinuating his hand between her thighs to push them apart, and placed his palm possessively on her.

 

"Oh Jim. I want-" she gasped, grabbing his forearm.

 

Her eyes widened as he sunk atop her and slanted his mouth over hers. He silenced the rest of her sentence as he began to toy with hem of her panties, furrowing his fingers where he knew that despite the impulsiveness of this moment, she'd be warm and wet for him.

 

Twenty years and three children, and she was still  _ his _ .  _ All his. _

 

Her nails pressed into his shoulders as she wound her arms around his neck to pulled him down on top of her the rest of the way as he moved his fingers. When he broke their kiss and pulled away, she scowled at him for depriving her.

 

“Patience,” he reminded her, smirking while trailing his fingers up again, finding her center, and pressing in tight circle as he dropped his mouth to the corner of her jaw.

 

He felt her pulse flutter wildly as his lips roamed the muscles and hollows of her throat, the tiny, soft moaned that came from her that as he legs tightly close on his arm made him chuckle.

 

She tried  _ so _ hard to be quiet. It never worked.

 

"What's gotten— _ oh _ —into you?" she gasped. “Jim Clancy,” she arched him as his fingertip dipped into her, twirling around to find her peak. With her wetness on his finger, he went in knuckle deep. "Jim… oh right there Jim."

 

"I just want my wife," he gasped, kissing her neck, making her as his finger dipped in and out of her. “Is that so wrong?"

 

"Jim,  _ please _ ," she gasped, pulling his mouth to hers. His finger touched her center again and her hips squirmed into him. “I’m almost,” she found his eyes and milked him of every feeling he hand for her, kissing him again. He gave him, giving her a quick release then. “There.”

 

Her quiet mewls irked him to new level, making him want her that much more and the bulge in his pajama pants throbbed that much more.

 

He moved off her and laid on his side, sucking her earlobe between his teeth. She tried to suppress the growl bubbling up in her throat, but the slight rise in her voice egged him on further.

 

"I need you," she moaned quietly as he moved to suck on her collarbone. "Please. Jimmy…."

 

His nickname pulled him closer to her and she palmed him through his pants. "And what if I want to tease you a bit first?"

 

“You stop that,” she gasped.

 

He barely slid his fingers out of her when she pushed him onto his back and threw her leg over his hips. He was so caught off guard by her insistence that their arms clashed as she pushed his pants down to expose him and he fumbled at the hem of her nightgown.

 

It barely covered her thighs and his eyes raked over her, seeing her cleavage spilling out of the cups urged him closer, his hand grasping them. God he loved her body. The way she felt under his hands. She hadn’t bought something so sexy in a long time. His birthday, a few years ago, maybe?

 

She shook her head, muttering something about how she didn't want to wait for him after being teased for way too long, and he smirked for a second before her hand grasped him while he pulled her nightgown over her head

 

" _ Christ _ , Melinda!" he hissed, nearly too loud.

 

She pushed her fingertips to his lips and began to ride me, shaking her head to silence him .

He braced his feet on the mattress to thrust upward with every one of her punishing snaps of her hips downward.

 

"You really— _ fuck _ —don't want to wait, do you?" He groaned quietly before nipping her neck again.

 

"Not tonight," she growled, pulling his mouth to hers as her hands curled up on his chest.

 

Their eyes locked as their breathing became heavier and more erratic, and subtle whimpers became full-on suppressed moans of the other's name. They tried in earnest to keep quiet, but little words escaped a little louder than they would’ve liked.

 

Finally, she surged forward and sealed her lips over his again, silencing them again as they rocked together unyieldingly. A few more thrusts, gasping sighs and thrashes of tongue against tongue was all it took for them get there.

 

When they stilled, she pulled her lips away and smiled at him. He’d curled his fingers around her hips and kept her pressed against him, smiling back at her wolfishly as he pushed a few strands of loose hair back behind her ear.

 

"Can I ask what got into you?" She asked, breathlessly.

 

"I dunno… But do you really mind?" He responded, cupping her ass as he rolled onto his back and sat up on the edge. He grabbed her tossed nightgown and held it over his shoulder to her. “Want this?”

 

She took it, pulling it overhead before lying down. "Mmm. No, I can't say as I do. It was nice to just… go for it." She replied and he laid next to her. "Think they heard us?"

 

"Probably,” he whispered, kissing her neck as he sat back up. “I overheard the girls talking and Ivy said her parent are as loving to each other a business agreement, so they can deal. I think I'm going to shower."

 

She sat up a bit, kissing his back. "Anything else you want to spring on me beforehand?"

 

"Not anything that includes this bed," he whispered, moving his hand to hold hers, bringing it up to his mouth. He pulled her into a seating position, feeling her naked torso press against his back as she laughed, kissing his shoulder.

 

"Well alrighty then," she said slipping from bed first and padding to the bathroom. She turned around, the skirt twirling and showing him so much of her as her arms crossed in front of her chest. The nightgown looked even more delicious when she stood in front of him. "You comin?"

 

"Of course,” he said, kissing her neck as he closed the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

 

Just after breakfast the next morning, Katie asked to go see a movie with the girls that afternoon instead of hanging about the house. The other girls parents were going to pick their kids up from the movies then. Melinda and Jim had agreed to driving them all to the movies, and even clean up the mess they made snacking and watching movies in her room last night.

 

As her friends climbed the stairs to change out of their pajamas, Katie lingered behind. Quiet as she was—just like both of her parents— however Jim noticed her before Melinda did.

 

She cleared her throat, and scowled angrily them—again, just like Melinda would.

 

"You guys are  _ so _ , embarrassing. You have no idea." Katie crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. "When my friends aren't over I don't care, but last night was uncalled for."

 

"What?" Jim asked, defensively, eyeing her.

 

"Oh my  _ god _ ,” Katie muttered. “Dad, you both know what I mean!" Melinda and Jim looked at one another, confused for a minute more before Katie threw her hands in the air and huffed dramatically. "Can you just—can you  _ please _ get a mattress that's less squeaky and keep it down next time!? We all heard you."

  
  



	33. Twenty Five Years

When a customer asked Melinda how she and Jim had been together and happy for twenty five years and a few things came to mind:

 

Honesty, passion, teamwork, sharing, and companionship. And most definitely their children.

 

It's hard to believe that twenty-five years ago she married Jim. And yet he was still the same dependable man he was the day they said I do. She loved him just as much as she did that day. 

 

And there was about this day that was just amazing. She didn't know if it was because of their anniversary or if it's because she was in the shop.

 

She did her usual routine. She woke up, in Jim’s arms. He’d make her waffles and kissed every ghost worry from her mind. She’d gotten dressed and everyone off to school, bringing Lana into the shop and set her up with a coloring book at her desk before readying the store for opening.

 

She turned the lights on and dusted off the displays. Lana came out with a little purple broom to help sweep like she always did. It didn’t take too long, but the finished it and Melinda flipped the sign over 

 

"Is Katie coming over?” Lana asked, sweeping the last little pile into the her mom’s dust pan.

 

“Yes. She’ll be here after class,” she said, pinching her cheek. “You did a great job. Thanks for always helping.”

 

Lana smiled and hugged her before running off to put her broom away. She loved helping her mom. In between arts and crafts and askings her dad questions about the hospital. And her big sister Katie. She was fun too.

 

“You can come draw out here if you want." She said, coming to check on her after a few moments. “I brought another stool over. We can color.”

 

“Really?” Lana picked up her crayons quickly and put them in her pencil box. She grabbed the pencil box and her coloring book, ran over to her, hugging her. “I’d love to color with you. Will you help me color a butterfly?”

 

“Of course,” she smiled, kissing her cheek as she picked her up and carried her out. She sat her down on the stool next to hers. The door chimed, signalling a customer and Melinda looked up to see Delia with a tray full of coffee. “Please tell me one of those is for me?”

 

“Yes. Where’s Katie? I thought she was coming to grab deliveries and make the seating arrangement for the bridal shower?” Delia handed her a cup and then slid one to Lana with a bag that had a donut in it.

 

“What is it?” Lana whispered, smiling at her.

 

“It your favorite,” Delia said and came around to. “I got Katie a double espresso. I would’ve waited if I’d known she was coming later.”

 

While Lana was distracted with food and hot chocolate, while they talked. There were two people just browsing around the displays, but didn’t look too interested in anything yet

She was so proud of her store. After twenty five years she’d done pretty well for herself, expanding over into the space next door and knocking down the wall like Andrea had wanted to do. Delia had helped her get a better online image not long after Katie was born and that was made her store a top tourist stop in Grandview.

 

“I know how tired she’s been lately. She said she was exhausted when she was over for dinner with Ned last night.” Delia said after a minute or two of silence.

 

She looked up from her laptop and to her friend. So those were the plans Katie had neglected to elaborate about to her on the phone last night. Melinda had wanted to go to a movie wither, and just plainly missed her daughter. But ever since Katie’s moved home, had has been so busy with school and her student teaching that she still rarely got to see her daughter. It was usually family dinners and if she stopped by the store or called.

 

Especially now that she was engaged to Ned. Delia was stealing her away more and more. She’d tagged along to house showings because of her real estate expertise and went shopping to help decorate the house Katie and Ned just had picked out. They were still waiting on some documents the last she’d heard.

 

“You had Ned and Katie over for dinner last night?” Melinda bit her lip and smiled, her eyes curious. “How was it?”

 

“Yeah. It was just the three of us since Tim was working.” Delia explained, blushing as she took a sip of her coffee. “It was really nice to talk with them and catch up.” Lana handed Melinda a crayon then and she started to color in the picture as she listened to her friend. “I don’t think I have ever seen my son so happy. He was all snuggled up with Katie and it was really nice to see what a love struck puppy he is for that daughter of yours.”

 

“That he is. The other day she told me about how he got her this gift. I don’t know what it was but it made her laugh so hard. He’s good at making her laugh and that’s something I know I like.” She laughed, coloring in a wing with Lana. She traded in her blue for green, while Lana was still struggling to pick which shade of orange she wanted to use. It had to be perfect, she said. “What’d you guys talk about?”

 

“Oh I don’t know. A whole bunch of stuff. Mostly wedding and summer plans.” Delia shrugged and smiled at her. “She really wants to get away somewhere this summer.”

 

“Yeah. With finals coming up next week, she’s really stressed out.” She nodded, remembering the pace of college and the stress of finals. “Jim and I have been talking about a trip to the cabin for memorial weekend coming up. It’ll be good for all of us to destress and it’s a government holiday so Ned will have it off.” 

 

Delia nodded, looking excited. “Memorial weekend is always fun with you guys,” Delia chuckled. “Do you remember the year we caught those two boys trying to peep on Katie changing, but it was the laundry room.”

 

“Oh my god yes,” she laughed out loud, a genuine belly laugh. “That kid was so mad that you told his mother.”

 

“You weren’t going to!” Delia snickered. “Someone had to tell the mother.”   
  


“No. I was not going to go over there and tell someone that I caught her twelve year old peeping around for my daughter. Then I would’ve had to hear about her swimsuits being revealing, which they were. Plus you did it for me anyway,” she shrugged and nudged her. “I pick my battles.”

 

That been a few years ago, but it was still fresh in the back of her mind. The summer before Katie left for college they’d all spent a lot of time at the cabin.

 

One weekend, Aaron and the boys from the next lot over were playing baseball with when Katie and Mack asked them if they wanted to go swimming. Melinda and Delia had been doing laundry when the kids came in to change because the other boys were already in their suits. She’d caught them peeping around, and she when she asked him, the younger brother spilled that the older one was trying to look in on Katie changing and had pulled him along.

 

Katie had been mortified and wouldn’t wear anything revealing around them for weeks.

 

The boys had stopped coming around and Aaron was bummed out to lose his friends, even if they did come over to watch her in the background. After two days of no visitors Aaron came to her and as much as he hated asking, he told her he liked playing baseball with them and to just wear skirts around them. Katie had laughed so hard when she told her mother that she’d gave in, wearing shorts and sitting outside in the sun to write, and the boys came back over, like they always did.

 

“Yeah. That was a fun summer,” Delia sighed. “Do you think Katie and Ned did anything that summer? I’ve always wondered. She turned 18 that July.”

 

Melinda laughed, looking over her dear friend. “Are you really ready to hear about all of that?”

 

“Don’t tell me you know?” Delia gasped, noticing the smirk that spread across Melinda’s face. “You knew? And never told me?”

 

“I could write a book on the dirty details I know about Katie and Ned,” she scoffed, laughing as she stood up and hugged Delia. “I didn’t know you wanted to know anything. You never asked Deels. You always cover your eyes when they fool around anyway.”

 

Delia sighed and Melinda back out of the hug and rubbed Lana’s back, whispering in her ear. The little girl ran into the back with her crayons  and book when her mom told her grown up talk needed to happen.

 

“What do you want to know about?” She hummed, batting her eyelashes as her friend.

 

“Well did they fool around that summer?” Delia asked, wanting to know juicy details if there were any.

 

“Not really,” she said, sitting back on her stool. Delia took the other one while the store stood empty for now. They had only been open for a half an hour, it usually didn’t pick up this early anyway. “Well, a little, but nothing happened until she was eighteen if that’s what you’re asking. He was there for her after the fiasco at gradation and that was a big thing for them.”

 

“I remember,” Delia said softly. “That was a tough night for everyone.”

 

“Yeah. It was, but Ned being there for her had a big impact on them getting together that winter.” I just know it did. She explained, shrugging. “And I think this getaway she wants to take is more wanting to get away with Ned because they can’t take a honeymoon away because of his work schedule.”

 

Melinda remembered keenly how disappointed she wasthat she and Jim couldn’t afford it when they’d first got married, but their weekend alone had been more than enough and that’s Melinda was trying to tell Katie. She remembered Sulley fortunately letting him off earlier most nights that week to give them a little boost to their honeymoon period, but their house had been a lovenest for the most part of that first year, as much as they both worked. Katie feared he wouldn’t get the same treatment, there was a new captain that had just transferred in and was looking to be a hardass on everyone right now.

 

“So… does Jim have any plans for tonight?” Delia nudged her and she smiled. She wanted details on her anniversary plans too. Of course. “Twenty five years is a big one.”

 

“I don’t think so. Just a quiet night home. I like doing that a whole lot more than going out to a fancy dinner.” She said as the door opened and a few folks walked in. “I’m gonna check on Lana. You got these guys?”

 

“Totally,” Delia nodded, she moved to the floor, speaking to them about sales while Melinda when back to Lana.

 

That was another thing that was so good about her life. She had wonderful friends, and was lucky enough to work with her best one every day.

Later on that night, Melinda was lying on the couch, her legs stretched over Jim’s lap, sipping a glass of wine. He was giving her the world’s best foot rub, another reason to add to the list on why he was the best husband ever.

 

He’d surprised her with a night with no kids. They were all with Katie and her and Ned’s apartment for the night. They were all having a campout in the living room with sleeping bags. Ned was working a double and Katie didn’t mind.

 

It was the least she could do for their big twenty fifth anniversary.

 

His thumb spread over her arch and she moaned, earning a chuckle from him. Even after a long day at the hospital when Jim got home all he wanted to know is if she had a good day and needed anything.

 

How did she get so lucky to find a man like him?

 

"You alright Mel?" He asked, his hands moving to her other foot.

 

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about something," she sighed and swirled her wine around, taking another sip. “I still can’t believe you got all of those kids in that tiny apartment. I hope they don’t kill each other.”

 

“They’ll be fine,” he reassured her. "They were still agreeing and nice when I left. Katie was just ordering pizza."

 

“Okay,” she sighed. “I need to relaxed. I crossed over a ghost with Katie today so we'd have a stress-free night. I just keep thinking about how lucky I am to have had twenty five amazing years with you and I can't wait to have another.”

 

"I can't wait either," he said. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek. “How was your day? You didn’t say much besides it got busy at one.”

 

“I did,” she sighed. “We had to open all three registers.”

 

“Sounds busy,” he turned her in his lap, rubbing her shoulders. “Any other ghosts pop up in between all the customers?”

 

“Just the one,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “Katie had just come back from the deliveries told lend a hand in the rush. I hadn’t even noticed until she pinched me. She was a doozy, so I’m glad it was just the one.” She paused then, taking a relaxing breath in and letting out. “You have no idea Jim. This woman wanted her daughter to break up with her boyfriend because he was cheating with every woman who would go for him. And this girl was in love and wouldn't take our word obviously, so Katie ended up having to seduce him for the girl to believe it. I’ve never seen our daughter get so frustrated. She just pulled her cardigan off,  shook her hair out and stomped over there.”

 

“Sounds like our daughter,” he laughed just as he leaned in to kiss her. It was short lived though. He wanted to know more about her day. “Anything else exciting?”

 

"Hmmm… how would you describe twenty-five years of marriage?" She asked. "Someone asked me that today at the store and I didn't know how to answer it and it's been on my mind all day."

 

"Well... I don't know." He laughed. “You’d think I would. Being married to you for that long and all.”

 

“See, I said the same thing and this guy looked at me like I should know. But like I don't know how to describe it." She said and they both laughed in agreement. "I mean... we're friends and lovers as well as equal partners who work together to get things done. We split up the work and make decisions according to strengths and weaknesses as well as likes and dislikes. We share as much as possible." He nodded and kissed her. She was so right about that. She gave him a look then and he backed off with his famous smirk on his lips. "And I do the finances because I'm better at it and you do things I'm not very good at like cooking. We play to our strengths. Neither of us is the head of the household, we share responsibilities when it comes to everything."

 

"And we've reached twenty-five years. It hasn't all been perfect but I don't think there is another person I could have spent all that time with without going crazy." He said and pulled her lips back to his. "Now I know we said no gifts but I had too."

 

"Jim..." She said and reach to the opposite side too. "I got you something too. I caved."

 

"We're just terrible aren't we?" He laughed.

 

"Just a little. I saw this and I had to get it." She said and grabbed the box. Inside was a new stethoscope. He’d been needing a new one and he hadn’t even realized she’d paid attention to his complaints that much. But she had. She’d even gotten him the red one he’d hinted at one time. "It was on sale, so don’t freak out."

 

"Pat at the jewelers gave me a deal for our twenty fifth," he said and he gave her his box, kissing her cheek. A tear escaped her eyes as she saw the sparkling white and purple bracelet. "Oh my god.. this is where it was. I was freaking out looking for it."

"Yeah,” he sighed. “I wanted to tell yoo so badly.”

 

“You acted upset with me Jim!” She gasped. “I hate you!” She couldn’t look even remotely made at him, smiling big as she kissed him. “Okay I love you. But why didn’t you just tell me to not worry and we’d find it.”

 

“Had to be believable,” he nodded, winking at her. “Anyway I saw it on your end table a few weeks back and it was getting a little dull, so I went and got it refurbished. It's all the same jewels." He says clasping it around my wrist. "It reminds me of you, this bracelet. It's a little aged but it's still the most beautiful since the day I saw it."

 

"You are the sweetest man,” she whispered, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I love you. I have been kicking myself because I couldn't find this damn thing… because I've treasured it since the day you gave it to me."

 

"Shall we take this celebration to our bedroom?" He asked, his lips touching her neck the longer they sat wrapped in each other’s arms and she stood up, holding her hand out for him.

 

"Come here,” she whispered.

 

He let himself be pulled by her, his lips meeting her as he stood, taking her into his arms. He swept her off his feet carried her upstairs, kissing every inch of her until she wept with frustration, taking her to her peak again and again until he couldn't stand it anymore and went with her, tumbling them even further into a fathomless abyss of love.

 


	34. Come Home With Me

He loved her. He loved her enough to stand outside her apartment, in freezing rain, with just a jacket over his clothes to keep him warm. It was barely even her place anymore. She hadn't spent a night there in months.

 

Andrea had claimed it for her own and she’d taken her name off the lease. She was just clearing out the last of her things to go move in with Jim, but abruptly stopped this afternoon. She didn’t know if she could trust her heart with him.

 

What if he broke her like Kyle did? What if Jim threw her away when he found out too?

 

She’d carefully built a life around him, despite her worries. They ingrained each other into their own, daily and personal lives. They came together. She became just as much apart of his daily routine, as he did hers. They carefully built a relationship together. A life.

 

And one stupid question had ruined it all.

 

He wasn't even really thinking when he asked it, was he? It was just an off-hand comment. She looked out the window to see him standing by the buzzer, waiting for her to let him in.

 

His hands were red and chapped from the wind and cold, but he pressed firmly on the button anyways. He probably figured she wouldn't answer.

 

She pressed carefully down on the blinking red button.

 

"Melinda," he plead. "Melinda, please hear me out."

 

The apartment was dark behind her, the only sign of life was the glow from the television. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "What do you want, Jim?" She asked.

 

"It was a silly comment. I didn't mean for it to make you upset. I just wish I knew more about you. I’m always the one talking about my past. I know some, but not enough Melinda. Why won’t you open up to me?" He asked slowly, being careful with his words. "Sometimes I say things without thinking, but I mean this.. I need to talk to you. Please.”

 

She only shifted on her feet, biting her cheek.

 

Should she let him in? Tell him everything? The one thing she was so afraid to tell him about. She was going to tell him on their fifth date, but she’d chickened out. She was already in love with him by then.

 

"Please, Melinda. You know… you know I was just being an idiot." He said softly.

 

She brushed her hair behind her ear. Her voice was unsure of her own words when she began to spoke. She loved him too much not to let him in. "I really don't know Jim." She said flatly, her walls building up as she tried to compose herself.

 

"Just let me in," he begged, his voice raw. "It's freezing, and I promise if you don't want me here after I finish saying what I need to then you-"

 

Click.

 

She let go of the button and pressed the one next to it, reluctantly letting him in. She heard the quick footsteps of the man she loved from downstairs before opening the door and walking away, the cold breeze drifting in.

 

"Shut it. I pay for this heat... I don't want to waste it." She said and plopped down on the couch, pulling the blanket it up to her chin. "You have... two minutes. Go."

 

He inched his way toward the couch, slowly sitting down next to her and held out his cold hand.

He didn’t say anything, just sat there, waiting for her to place her hand in his.

 

It may have taken a minute before she allowed herself to let her fingers dance across his palm.

 

"I just want to know more about you," he said, squeezing her hand in his, a way to try and warm his hand. "I promise that I will try and work less for you. I know how much it sucks when I have to miss one of our dates or anything of that sort." The next moment, he wrapped his arms around her and she tucked her face in the crook of his neck, caving just a little. "Come home with me.”

 

"And what if I'm still mad?" She whispered, pulling back. She wasn’t mad, not really. She’d just used it as an excuse. He stared at her in the silence she left, because she wasn't really sure what else she wanted to say.

 

She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke first, standing as his hand lifted from hers. "I guess I'll be going if you are." He sputtered off. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Jim,” she spoke softly, looking at him.

 

Again, words wouldn't fall out of her mouth. Her love for him caught in her throat. At least if she didn’t tell him the truth she wouldn’t lose him. Jim gave her a look as if to say,  _ it's ok Melinda, I always knew you were to good to be true. _

 

The door closed and she sunk into the couch. __   
  


"You can't let him slip away from you like that," came an attitude filled voice from behind her. “He loves you Melinda. Just tell him.”

 

She turned around and saw Andrea, in a towel from the shower, her hair tied up in a towel as well. Melinda bit her lip as she just stared at her sly smile.

 

Maybe Andrea was right? She should just tell him, shouldn’t she?

 

Andrea’s advice had never let her down before, but when she remembered Kyle and how he broke her heart. She didn’t like the thought of trusting anyone. He’d broke her to the point where she never thought she could never love again.

 

Jim was different. She didn’t mind falling more and more in love with him everyday. She just worried. She worried about the way Kyle looked at her when he walked away.  She’d begged him to talk to her, to look at her, and all he said was, " I can't look at you, and you know how much I love looking at you Melinda. But maybe I will again, when I’m dead."

 

He’d left her lying on the floor, sobbing over him. Jim would never do that to her. She couldn’t imagine seeing that look in his eyes.

 

“Go after him,” Andrea had thrown her jacket, hat and mittens at her and she pulled them on, shoving her shoes on as she ran out. “And call me after.”

 

“I will,” she said.0

 

She ran down the two flights of stairs and out the front door, frustrated when she didn’t see him around at first. Until she saw Jim sitting on the stairs. He’d waited, patiently, outside for her.

 

“I knew you’d come,” he whispered, looking back at her as he stood and came over to her. “Or I hoped you would.”

 

She held his eyes until her eyes figetted over his shoulder, to the spirit of a little boy dripping water on the steps below. He was new, or least she didn’t recognize his energy. The small strings of his damp hair dripped water and his sunken-in cheeks lifted with a smile before he disappeared.

 

She knew he’d be back. They always came back.

 

  
“Jim,” she whispered.0

 

And from when the kids whispered it to each other in the classrooms when she was little, to when Jim said it now, "Melinda… what were you looking at?”

 

Her eyes flooded back to Jim’s, the look on his face about broke her heart. Sadness and desperation. He felt the wall up between them, as he built it higher and higher with every moment she let pass by. She could feel the love he had for her as it shown with the moonlight off of his face.

 

"You can trust him," she heard Andrea’s voice in the back of her mind.

 

“Jim…do you believe in ghosts?" She asked. Her heart raced as the wants in her mind caught up to speed with the wants in her heart.

 

She waited for the questioned. The  _ what did you just say? _ And the  _ what did you just ask? _

 

Jim narrowed his eyes at her and took a few steps closer. His large boots echoed off the cement steps.

 

"Should I?" was all he asked.

 

"Yeah," she said, short and fast. She swallowed hard, not looking at him anymore.

 

"Why? Do you?" He didn't run away, or look at her like he was crazy, he just looked confused. Like a, broad shouldered, strong, gorgeous puppy. "Believe in them?”

 

"What if I told you that all of those times you caught me talking to myself or when I’d leave early at your place… that I was talking to a ghost?" She whispered, stepping down the stairs.

 

She wanted to separate herself from him almost, but he followed her and they soon were halfway down the block before he said anything. He’d looped his arm around her waist and she’d glanced up at him.

 

"Well…" He shrugged, looking over at her. “I would say that's a better excuse to be gone from dinner for 45 minutes then just going to the bathroom.” At first, she didn't think she heard him right. What did just he say? But he continued to speak before she could as they stood in a crosswalk, cars zooming by. “Do you talk to ghosts Melinda Gordon?”

 

She sighed in relief at Jim, who’d been staring at her for the past two minutes. He’d never realized how cute she looked in a knitted hat and gloves, her cheek pink as she just stared at him in misbelief.

 

“What if I said yes, I do.” She whispered, a stupid grin spreading across her face.

 

Jim shrugged and smiled back, the snow beginning to fall and stick to his black hair. “I love you Melinda. I think I can handle a little supernatural in my life if it means I get to have you.”

 

“Really?” She whispered, her teeth grazing against her bottom lip. “Because I was so scared you wouldn’t believe me. That you’d leave me.”

 

"What’s not to like about you Melinda? I’m in love you,” He pulled her into him then, up off her feet as her arms wrapped around his tall neck as they kissed.

 

It was a good kiss. It was flawless, really something and slowly, she felt him kiss back as he slid his arms around down her waist. The snow continued to fall over them, chilling them, but neither seemed to care about the cold as they kissed on the streets of New York that night.

 

Nothing else really seemed to matter, Jim and Melinda fell into each other in that moment, when they both finally figured everything out. They were meant to be together. This was it. This was all the truth they needed in this world.

 

He placed her back on her feet, people passing as he leaned her up against the light pole to kiss her again but, she ducked.

 

Her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled back and sneezed. "Sorry," she quickly rubbed her nose.

 

"Looks like we'll have to pick up some medicine on our trek to my place. I don't want you getting sick," he winked and then kissed her cheek. “You ready to move in with me then, ghost whisperer?”

 

She pulled him in for another hug, whispering her yes in his hair as she kissed his neck. “Take me home, doctor man.” 

  
  



	35. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**A/N: Aaron’s baseball championship! Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Today was the big day.

 

The baseball championships were today and Aaron was pitching during first inning.There was a lot to riding on his shoulders and he didn't want to let his friends or family down by pitching terribly.

 

"Maybe my lucky glove will help," his father knocked on the door as he walked into his room. He held out the brown glove that his father used when he pitched during the summer. “I pitched my first game with this old thing when I was ten.”

 

“So I started younger than you did?” Aaron asked, taking the mitt from his hand. He was nearly sixteen now, having recently grown six inches this summer. He was the same height as Katie for the last year but now, was six feet and just inches from Jim and Melinda hated it. Her baby boy was way too tall for her liking. Jim happened to like seeing his son become a man. He enjoyed having someone to talk sports with every day and wrestle around with because as much fun as his girls were, they didn’t like getting their hair messed with or thrown around. “Awesome.”

 

“Yeah, a lot better than I ever was too.” His dad sat on his bed, patting his shoulder. “Don’t be so nervous. Just try and use the crowd energy as something to relax from, even if its tense.”

 

Aaron nodded, putting the mitt on. It may not have been the newest or best glove in the world but it was the glove his dad used when he played baseball. He claimed he never lost a game if he used this glove.

 

"You all ready to go?" His dad asked, looking to see a suitcase. “You remembered to pack for cabin right? We’re staying there this weekend since the championship goes into tomorrow morning and it’s only a twenty minute drive.”

 

"Almost. I'm just nervous." He muttered, clearing his throat as he pulled the glove off, tossing it on the bed as he stood up. “Yeah, I packed.” He grabbed his bag from inside his closet and grabbed his baseball cap off his nightstand.

 

"That's reasonable. I always got nervous right before a big game." His father shrugged.

 

"What did you do to calm your nerves?" He asked and he pats a spot next to him on my bed as he sits down.

 

"When I was younger my dad used to give me and my older brother pep talks before every game. But if the nerves still lingered, I would just throw a ball into the air and catch it for a few minutes and eventually I'd calm down." He explained, his hands in his pockets. “Don’t tell your mother this, but in high school I used to kiss my girlfriend until I forgot I was nervous.”

 

“Sweet,” Aaron slid his hand through his hair, was his dad hinting at something? Should he go find Lucy before the game? “Maybe I’ll go find mine.”

 

Should he try and sneak off her with? Lucy was coming to the game. She was on the junior cheerleading squad.

 

They’d been dating since the eighth grade, back when they used to kiss in private and only hold hands when they were alone and walking home together from school.

 

“Definitely,” Jim high fived him. "You've got a shot at being on varsity next year as a sophomore, if you impress these coaches today. You just have to keep with your practicing all year until tryouts. I’ll try and bring you to the cages as much as I can."

 

"You think?" He tossed his dad his bag and grabbed his bat as they walked out of the room.

 

"I've known it since tee ball and you hit it first try because you’d been practice swinging so much while you watched games with me." He wrapped his arm around him. “You’ve got a knack for the game bud.”

 

They started down the stairs just as Melinda cme up to yell for them.

 

"Boys!" Melinda exclaimed. “Good. We need to get out of here soon."

 

"We're ready,” Jim said, kissing her as he stepped off the stairs. “Aaron and I were just talking baseball.”

 

"You’re always talking baseball,” she muttered and folded her arms over her chest. “Can you go out and start loading up the jeep? All of the bags are by the backend except Aaron’s. Is that his?” He had a bag swung over his shoulder that Aaron took as he passed him on his way out the door. “You better put that bat back there too.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go. Pack the cooler?” He asked, running his hands up and down her sides.

 

“Katie is finishing up for me,” she said. “Let me go double check and grab my bags. Then we should be golden.”

 

He turned and went outside while she went into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. Katie was finishing up with all the drinks and snacks for the games today in the cooler while Mackenzie was eating goldfish and Ned was holding Lana while reading off the list Melinda had written out for everything that had to be inside the cooler before they left.

 

“Katie, are you ready?" She asked, taking the list and looking inside the the cooler. Everything was there. All they had to do was grab a bag ice from the gas station to keep it all cold now.

 

"Yep. All packed and ready to go. So is Ned.” Katie said, checking her phone and grabbing her purse. “Phone is all charged and we just filled up the car. I've been ready for a half an hour and people say girls take forever. I swear Aaron is always the last one.”

 

“Be nice,” she laughed, rolling her eyes. “Ned? You all good?”

 

“Yep,” Ned handed over Lana and went over to grab the cooler. “I’m gonna bring this out. Should we put it in Katie’s car since you guys have all the luggage?”

 

“Sounds good,” she moved out of her way and grabbed a water from the fridge. “Kenz? You packed?”

 

“Yep!” The nine year old nodded. “All good here!”

 

“Okay. I just have to run upstairs and grab my bag and purse from off my bed. You should go grab yourself a seat.” She suggested, looking at Mack. She then looked to Lana, the peaceful eight month in her arms. “And you? You’re just precious. Can you take Lan and buckle her in the car Katie?”

 

“Sure mom,” Katie took Lana, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll start the car and get the AC going. Then Ned and I are gonna head out.”

 

“Okay. Keep me updated on where you are,” she said, kissing her cheek. “Drive safe.”

 

“We will,” Katie said, rubbing Lana’s back as she rested her head on her sister’s shoulder. She walked out onto the lawn and brought Lana to her carseat which was in the jeep, buckling her in accordingly. She met Ned with a kiss then as her mother walked out with Mackenzie and her bags.

 

Jim came over, taking the bags from Melinda before going to clear Katie and Ned from each other. He’d become a pain in their ass, liking to break up any little bit of time they try to sneak off with.

 

“Leave her be,” Melinda sighed, distracting Jim with a kiss. “You just picks on them because she’s your little girl.”

 

“Yeah. I know,” he muttered, her lips pressing small kisses on his cheeks and throat as he laid his chin on the top of her head. His hands moved up and down her back. “I want to put them in separate cars.”

 

“Oh stop,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. “Or I will.” Her hands moved over his chest, squeezing his sides as she sucked on his neck.

 

“Mel,” he groaned, turning her mouth up to his. He kissed her, and the power she held over him disappeared. It took him everything to pull away thought. “We have to get going, remember?” He moved, going to pick up her bag. He brought it to the trunk and it fit perfectly in the last spot. “Smart, huh?”

 

“Yes,” she laughed, rubbing his sides before closing the trunk. “Let’s get going. Katie, Ned! Break it up and get on the road.”

"You pitch like a girl Clancy!" Carter laughed, as they walked toward the dugout. "It's all your fault we're down by three points."

 

"Shut up, Carter." He threw his mitt into the wall. He’d thrown three base walks. Three of them.

 

"I don’t know why they had you come up from the freshman team,” another player scoffed. “Joshua would’ve been so much better as our shortstop.”

 

Carter grabbed his mitt from the ground before Aaron could and laughed, “Is this your loser dads?”

 

Carter tossed it to another player, who chuckled and pulled on the fabric, tearing it a little. 

 

“A hand-me-down? What are your parents poor?" Someone else chuckled.

 

"No! Just give it back." He said, grabbing for the mitt. “You ripped it!”

 

“Are you gonna cry Clancy?” Carter pulled him into a headlock and as the other player dangled the mitt in the air.

 

Aaron struggled, but was able to sneak out from under him. He jumped up, grabbed the mit and stormed out.

 

“Be back in five minutes Clancy,” the coach yelled as he walked off the field. “I want to put you up at bat.”

 

“Okay,” he yelled back.

 

Delia just had arrived as he came over, opening the cooler to dig around for a snack. 

 

"Aaron!" Mackenzie cheered, looking up from her book. “Are you gonna hit this inning?”

 

"What are you doing out here baby?" His mom asked, fixing his hat so he could see better.

 

“I needed to get out of there,” he sighed, settling for a tuna sandwich and a gatorade. He sat down in between his mom and Katie and opened the sandwich. “I choked. The guys were giving me crap.”

 

"Just aim low and duck out before anyone can grab you,” Ned suggested as he plopped down in front of him. “That’s what I used to do.”

 

“And how many times were you suspended your junior and senior year?” Katie scoffed, rolling her eyes as she punched Ned in the ribs. It was a quick, fast jab and the man winced. “Stop encouraging him.”

 

“I was able to get out of the headlock and my mitt back, so that’s all that matters,” he sighed, taking a bite.

 

His mom rubbed his back and he enjoyed it, lying his head on her shoulder. “You were doing better when the coach pulled you out. I bet he’ll give you another shot if you plead your case.” Melinda nudged his side, kissing his cheek. “Everyone gets nervous during a big game.”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I’ll ask when we’re ahead again.”

 

“If it helps, I thought you were doing good.” Melinda whispered into his hair. “You walked those three guys, that’s good right?”

 

“No. It’s not. It means my pitch was so bad the hitter gets to walk to the first base,” he muttered, taking another aggressive bite of the sandwich. His mom was trying though, as terrible at sports as she was.


	36. Little Fish

Ever since Mackenzie was a little girl she’d been called a little fish. She loved baths, nothing calmed her like the water— it still did —and she used to believe she was a fish without gills until she was eight. She still liked to think that now.

 

It was just after dinner when Mackenzie went looking for her swim cap. Katie had texted about wanting to work out and asked if she wanted to come swim before the swim team tryouts tomorrow.

 

She’d agreed and ran upstairs. She went through her swim bag and her top drawer, finding all twelve of her other swim caps, but not the one she was looking for. She went into her closet, pulling down a box from the top shelf of her closet. A few old caps still lived there, but not her lucky one. Competition medals cluttered her bedroom and her parents boasted in their subtle way at every and any opportunity. They were proud, that was nice. It was so nice to be boasted about.

 

She searched and searched until she gave up and ran into the hallway, going over to her parents room. The door was closed and she hesitated before she knocked.

 

“Mom?” She pressed her ear to the door, listening in before she just went in like she would if the door was open. She didn’t hear anything suspicious and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open a little. “Mom? Have you seen my lucky swim cap?”

 

Her mother was sitting on the bed, folding clothes as her father sat behind her, rubbing her shoulders. It was a beautiful picture, her mother so relaxed as her hands moved in perfect precision. It reminded her of how she felt when she dove into the water. She could swim laps for hours without even feeling it.

 

“Hey baby,” her mother smiled, eyes opening as her father’s hands moved off her as he stretched and pressed a kiss with a whisper to her cheek. They were so close. She turned her head, touching his cheek. “Hurry back.” He got up from bed, winking at her as she walked past him and sat next to her mom. “What’d you say before?”

 

“Have you seen my lucky swim cap? Katie wants to work out and I’m gonna tag along to the pool.” She explained, taking a few shirts from the basket and starting to fold them. "You know the lime green one."

 

"Umm I haven't seen it since that meet last month,” her mother shrugged, folding the last pair of pants from the basket before she got up. “I’ll look around when I’m putting clothes away. One of your sisters could have snatched it by accident. You could go ask them." Her mother carefully moved the folded clothes into separate stacks for each person and handed her a pile of jeans amongst other stuff. "Don’t worry. Most of the clothes you gave me are in the dryer still. I’ll put it away while you’re out.”

 

She nodded and moved to put her clothes away, grabbing her swim bag from where it hung on her closet door. She tossed it on her bed, unzipping it and seeing there wasn’t a towel. She double checked her ear plugs, swimsuit and travel size shampoos and conditioners. SHe checked the pockets, finding three different colored goggles and different lotions for when the chlorine got to her. Also she found her coin purse with a few dollars in change for the vending machines at the YMCA. Their pool was just so much better than the high school’s. So much cleaner and cooler. Another small baggy she found held all the bobby pins and ponytails in the world to keep her hair back and in her swim cap. She had a few other swim caps tucked in random places. A purple, gray and yellow ones were found. She liked to switch it up sometimes.

 

But she still couldn’t find her lucky green one. She’d had it for three years. It was worn and stretched, but it still fit perfectly. It was the only cap that held all of her hair.

“Hey,” there was a knock at her door as just as her mother came into her room with a green towel on her arm. “Thought you might need a new one for your bag. I’ll leave one out for tomorrow too. Just toss it in on your way up.” She tucked the towel into her bag and lingered, messing around with the things in there before zipping it closed. “Don’t tire yourself out, little fish. Tomorrow is a big day,” her mother whispered as she wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she squeezed her. “Remember to sit in the hot tub after like your dad told you.”

 

“Yes mom,” she laughed, squeezing her back as she shrugged her off. “Katie will probably want too after running the track. You know how achey her legs used to get.”

 

“Yeah. I definitely remember,” Her mother sighed, remembering how Katie would always take a bath after a run before showering. Katie hadn’t ran since high school though, but it had always been the most fun going to her track meets.Then energy and the music, plus she just ran so fast that they were always on their feet cheering for her. “She didn’t tell me it was that serious. She just said she liked jogging in the morning because it helped clear her head.”

 

“Yeah. It does,” she said. “But she’s faster than ever apparently. She went to the track early one morning and ran into Ned and some cadets he was running with. She creamed him in his mile time and now the guys are giving him care, so he’s being a sour puss.” She rolled her eyes, swinging her bag over her shoulder then as her phone vibrated on the side table near her bed. “Hence the reason she wants to work out. It clears her head. I think she might be here.”

 

"Oh, that’s annoying.” Her mother grabbed her phone for her and she read the text from her. “Is she?”

 

“Yeah. She’s out front,” she said, walking past her as she typed just gotta grab something real quick. She knocked on Lana’s door and then pushed it open.

 

“Be nice Kenz,” her mother warned and stood in the doorway.

 

The six year old sat her little table, carefully coloring a picture with her crayons. She didn’t even look up when her older sister came in. “Hey Lan, have you seen my green swim cap?”

 

The little girl paused, lifting her pink crayon up from the page and putting it back in the box before turning to her sister. “Yes. Emma had it.” The little girl turned back to her crayons and grabbed a purple on. “She wanted to surprise you for the big tryout tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you for telling me,” she sighed and kissed the raven haired girls cheek, hugging her tightly. “I like the trumpet. It’s pink!”

 

“Lucy is unique isn’t she?” Lana grinned, pointing to the trumpet.

 

“Yes, very.” She said standing up. Her mother smiled at her then, following her to Emma’s room. “What if she ruined it mom?”

 

"Do you remember that time when you stole Katie's favorite hairpin?” Her mother asked.

 

The teen sighed. Yes. She remembered. No one ever let her live that down. It was an accident. She’d put the pin in her doll’s hair and it got stuck. When she pulled on it, the wing on the butterfly broke off.

 

"And what did your sister do?" Her mother asked.

 

"She stole my piggy bank and bought herself a new one!" She groaned, rolling her eyes. She was still mad about that. The new pin she’d got cost a whole ten dollars and that was a whole lot to her back when she was five. “And she didn’t even get grounded.” 

 

"She was grounded. She didn’t have Hannah over for a whole three weeks,” her mother reminded her. “But besides that Kenz. How did she react?"

 

"She was mad, but she forgave me the next day. I guess she understood that I was only five and didn't mean to break it." She sighed, realzin her mother’s point.

 

"Exactly,” her mother kissed her cheek as she walked toward the stairs as the laundry downstairs beeped. She needed to switch it “Now be nice and have a nice swim."

 

"Kenzie! I have a present for you!" Emma came running out of her room and up to her big sister Mackenzie.

 

"What is it Ems?" She asked, kneeling down. She handed out her bright green swim cap.

 

"I made it pretty! For tomorrow!" Emma opened the cap to reveal the holes where she used scissors to cut a design. "You don't like it…?"

 

Mackenzie’s face had kind of dropped, must have been a sign for her. But she quickly smiled at her little sister, kissing her cheek. “I love it. It’s so pretty!” She exclaimed. There were so many others that she could wear. Her sister didn’t mean to. "Thank you for the beautiful present but next time you want to take something of mine... ask first. Okay?"

 

"Okay. I will!" Emma promised and hugged her. She ran off then, right into their dad’s strong arms "Daddy!”   
  


“My princess!” THeir giggled and kissed the toddler’s cheek.

 

Mackenzie made her way out, stuffing the cut up cap into her pocket. She grabbed her jacket, pulling it on her body as she slipped her shoes on and walked out the door. Katie was idly sitting in her car on her phone, listening to music.

 

“Hey!” Katie grinned at her as she hopped into the front. “Buckled?” She quickly buckled then, nodding to her. “How’s the fam?”

 

“Good,” she muttered, looking forward as her sister pulled onto the road. “Emma destroyed my lucky swim cap.”

 

Katie rubbed her sister’s back comfortingly, but it was short life “Just karma for that pin of mine you broke,” Katie nudged her then, smiling.

 

Ugh. No one would ever let Mackenzie live that down.

The water was cold when she dove into the lap pool, pressing start on the waterproof stopwatch her father got her.

 

She needed to work on her 100 Freestyle for the tryout tomorrow. She wanted to be on the Varsity team more than anything, begged for it even. You bet she wasn’t going to give up without a fight. She let her limbs do the thinking for her. She was so good now that she cruised along the lanes, stopping after reaching her length. She surfaced, pulling her goggles up to check her time.

 

54.5 seconds

 

She cursed, sighing and putting her goggles back on and starting again. She needed to gain two seconds on that at least. Before she knew it, two hours passed with barely a reduction in speed even at the end.

 

Katie surfaced, in an old two piece with her hair tied up and towel on her arm. She clapped when she saw her last few laps.

 

“How long you been watching?” She pushed up on her arms, sitting on the pools edge as she pulled her goggles off, iping her eyes.

 

“Last ten laps or so,” Katie shrugged, walking over to the lap pools edge. “Wanna come soak in the hot tub?”

 

“Sure,” she laid back on the tile, smiling.

 

“Hit your goal? I timed fifty seconds on your laps.” She smiled at her sister’s words. If she was correct, yes, she’d hit her goal. First place at state last year at their school in the 100 Free had gotten fifty one seconds, so fifty would beat it, putting her in first. Unless the competition had changed.

 

“Yeah.” She double checked, showing her. “I should be all good for tomorrow.”

 

“That’s good,” Katie smiled and helped her up.

 

They walked to the hot tub, relaxing in the warm depths. A warm soak was always good after a workout, especially when you have good company and her big sister was the best. 


	37. Kinky Cravings

Jim felt like he was a teenager again. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was like he was discovering Melinda’s body for the first time all over again. And in a way, he was.

 

The soft curves and subtle changes of her body were entirely new to me.

 

She was approaching her sixth month of pregnancy and now that the nausea had passed and she was growing a bit more comfortable she was in a good place. A very good place.

 

They had always had a very healthy sex life, but lately she seemed to want him all of the time, and Jim Clancy would never deny the gorgeous love of his life anything. Especially =sex.

 

"Jim…" She mewled into his hair, licking and sucking at the exposed skin of his neck. “Oh Jim, I want you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted on his lap so she was fully straddling him.

 

"Mel,” he gasped, feeling her tongue trace along his jaw. “I'm trying to watch the game." He laughed and turned his head to see the score. "I have a bet down."

 

"Come on baby... don't you want me?" She whispered in his ear, her hands playing with the collar of his shirt. "I am much more fun than baseball."

 

"Of course I want you,” he licked his lips, his eyes flicking back from her when he saw his team was ahead. “I always do, but I have to work in thirty minutes."

 

"That's thirty whole minutes you can spend with me," she moaned in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

 

"Mel, you're killing me." He grunted and pushed his hips into her as he positioned himself. He felt her rock against him then he knew he’d done wrong. She felt so good, so gracious and warm against him.

 

Don't give in. Hold out. One time. He needed the energy he had for work tonight.

 

"Mmm…" She murmured. Kissing his lips as she pushed into him again. He felt the wet material of her panties rubbing against him, the friction causing him to throb. God, he couldn’t do this. “Jim, baby…. I want you. “ Her breathing started to pick up, her hands weaving through his hair, tugging slightly at the ends. "Please.."

 

His hands were firmly on her hips, until one slipped down and against her center. She leaned against him, moaning so loudly as she rocked to the rhythm of his fingers. He increased his pace until she was holding onto him so tightly, he watched as her face twisted with pleasure.

 

She cried out and went still, leaning forward and resting her head against his chest.  "What is going on with me...?" She sighed and kissed his neck, laughing. “I’m so horny lately.”

 

"You're pregnant," he grinned at her, pulling back to look at him. “The books I’ve read warned me. Your hormones are all over the place." He stroked her back and held her until she was pulling back and undoing the fly of his pants. "Well hello there," he laughed as she released his erection from his boxers.

 

He wouldn't deny it. He was hard and ready for his wife.

 

“Hi,” she smiled at him as he manuvered her pantiies downs and pulled her flush against him, dripping wet, warm and tight. "Oh yesss…" she purred, her head head tossing back in approval. "Oh yes, Jim, yes. Give it to me."

 

He could literally feel himself twitch inside her then, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

His wife might  _ literally _ kill him if she kept her sexual appetite at this level for the rest of her pregnancy.

 

He grabbed onto her hips softly, driving himself into her. "Like that?" He whispered, his lips finding her neck, sutcking her.

 

"Harder," she muttered, leaning forward a little and planting her arms on the couch.

 

He looked down and took in the sight before him. He could see himself disappearing into her, the distinct roundness of her belly.

 

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, pushing her hips down to meet him.

 

That seemed to be her new favorite word these days. She’d never been this agreeable.

 

He was her new craving, not that he minded being shelved next to her love peanut butter and carrots. But this was the side of his wife that threatened to do me in. He could feel the impending release, both dragging the other along so they finish together.

 

She went first, screaming out so loudly that it echoed. A cathartic yell that shook her entire being. He followed soon after, spilling into her as she collapsed against him.

 

It was no more than a few minutes later, before the glow from their love making began to fade.

 

She pulled back and kissed him softly. She whispered, "Let's go take a shower," with that look in her eye that meant she was thinking naughty things. So many naughty things.

 

How the hell was he going to be able to keep up with her for the next few months?


	38. Big Plans

Katie stared at the homework on her desk, the pen she held i her head flicked back in front in her fidgeting fingers. She spun in her chair then, holding a fat envelope from NYU.

 

Katie blew out a breath which sent the pen she was holding across the room, where it proceeded to hit the wall as her mom walked in.

 

"I hope you're planning on picking that up,” Melinda said coming over to her desk with two steaming mugs in her hands. “Chamomile tea. To calm your mind.”   
  


“You are the best,” she smiled, taking the cup as she sat on the edge of her nearby bed. “Is dinner done?

 

“Not yet,” Melinda shook her head. “I don’t know what your dad has planned.”

 

Katie spun back toward her open notebook, grabbing a pencil from the cup of them nearby. She tossed it down and sat back, sighing.

 

“What are you worrying about?” Melinda asked as she tucked her legs up on the bed. “Can I be of any help?”

 

“I have an assignment due in creative writing tomorrow. My prompts was a woman’s first day in a convent. I have yet to start it.” She sighed, stopping the spinning chair. “Plus I’m too scared to open this.” She held up a white envelope that said NYU in big print on it. “I got my letters from Chicago and Rockland yesterday. I got in to both.”

 

“And that’s NYU? Oh, open it baby girl.” She squealed, smiling at her. “I’m so excited for you. I wish I could’ve seen you open Chicago’s, but this is NYU we are talking about now. I’ve gotta see this one.” 

 

Katie grinned, holding the letter to her chest. “What if I didn’t get in?”   
  


NYU was the school she’d been dreaming about since she saw a pamphlet when she was fourteen. Their English program was beyond phenomenal. Katie would kill to study under any of their faculty. 

 

“Then those big wicks are idiots. They would be lucky to have you at their school.” Melinda said and came over to her, leaning down and wrapping her arms around her. “And so what if you didn’t get in. You got into every other place that you applied because you’re amazing. NYU is the only school you didn’t hear back from until now. Just don’t forget you got into Rockland too.”

  
“You are just like dad,” she smiled, shaking her head and taking her first sip of tea now thats its cooled some.   
  


“I have no idea what you are talking about,” her mother winked as she moved to sit back down on the edge of her bed.

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about!” Katie giggled. “You and dad have been emphasising on Rockland since I started talking about colleges.”   
  


Her mother would never say she was modeling, but she was. What parents want their first born to go so far away for college?

 

Katie knew that, she understood it, but she wanted her freedom. She needed it. To be close enough to come home if she needed or wanted, but to put some space between her and Grandview for a little while.

 

Her mother held her hand out for the envelope and she gave it to her, seeing her press a kiss to it.

 

“For good luck,” Melinda smiled, handing it back.

  
“I’m gonna need all the luck in the world.” She sighed and kissed the envelope as well before swiftly cutting the seal on the letter. Inside was filled with different pamphlets and paperwork. She found the first piece, reading the letter. “I got it. I got in!”

 

Her mom was up and they hugged tight, all of the paper tightly held in her grasp. “Oh mom. Nothing else matters now. I’m going to New York.” She said, sitting down. “I also got a scholarship for having such a high SAT score. It’s supposed to cover half of tuition.”

 

“That’s great!” Melinda bit her lip, she was torn. She didn’t want her baby to leave, but the smile on her baby’s face made it all worth it. “Oh baby. I’m so proud of you. So so proud of you.” She smothered her in kisses, until she practically whine for her to stop. “Okay. We’re going to celebrate for dinner. Your pick.”

Katie shook her head, not wanting to make a fuss, but Melinda wasn’t having it. Her baby got into her dream school. These were big dreams becoming plans and becoming true.

They were definitely celebrating tonight.


	39. Babysitting

When Lana was four years-old she did her first successful trick on the balance beam and she knew that being in gymnastics was the thing for her. It had turned into more than just open gyms with her mom on Tuesdays after that.

 

Her mom signed her up when she was in Kindergarten and had gotten her five brand new leotards. She’d never seen so many brightly colored ones in her life, but she was so excited and so was her mom. It was something new to watch one of her babies do and she loved watching her children do things they loved.

 

But now that Lana was older and she wanted to compete, her mother didn’t want her to. At least not until she turned fourteen. It was so stupid. Her mother let Katie start competing when she was eight. Mackenzie had been ten before she made the competition team, but she had to start when she was fourteen.

 

That was still four years away! Absolutely stupid.

 

She decided to ask again, hoping for different results. "Mom, can I start competing this year?" Lana asked, getting into the backseat of the jeep. She slid her backpack by her feet and buckled up. “I know I asked you last week and the week before, but I hoped you’d change your mind this time.”

 

Emma hoped in after her, buckling up too just before her mother started to drive away. She was reading a piece of music while her sister and mom talked, her blue violin case sitting on her lap.

"Lana, I told you not until you're fourteen." Their mother said, turning her blinker on as she eased herself into the after-school traffic. "All buckled?"

 

“Yep,” both girls said.

 

Lana sighed, looking out the window. Of course her mother said no. She never said yes to anything anymore.

 

Another show before bed? No.   
Can I finish my drawing? No.   
Can I get a new leotard? No.   
What about competing? Nope.

 

"You let Katie and Kenz start when they were younger. It’s not fair mom," she muttered and drew on the fog against the window, looking at the snow falling outside. “Aaron was on the traveling team by the time he was eight too.”

 

"I know. I’m sorry Lan,” Melinda sighed, turning her Jeep onto the main road quickly and getting out of all the school traffic congestion. “I was younger when I had your sisters and brother. I had a lot more energy to travel for competitions every single weekend, but Mackenzie just graduated last year and I kind of need some time off, you know?”

 

She sighed, pulling out her sketchpad and colored pencils. The window bored her. There was only so much she could trace with her finger. Plus her birthday was last week and her parents had gotten her the more expensive colored pencils and sketchbook this year.

 

Double digits was a big deal after all.

 

She started to draw a sunflower, using a bright yellow to outline the petals. She took her time, carefully starting to shade in one petal.

 

“I get it,” she muttered.

 

"Okay. I'll make you a deal." Her mother glanced at her through the rearview mirror, but noticed the raven haired girl was drawing, smiling a little. She was always doodling something. "But it involves you looking at me."

 

"Alright," she pushed the pencil back in the box and glanced up at her. The serious expression on the ten-year-olds face was priceless. The furrowed brow, pouted lip, her jaw set. She was her father’s child. "What?"

 

"Less attitude next time?" Melinda laughed, her eyes flicking to the road and meeting back with hers. “I’m going to talk to your father. Maybe you can start next year. I guess one year off might be enough.”

 

"Really?" Her daughter’s eyes brightened, the soft blue warming her heart as she thought of the person she inherited them from. Her Jim. “You're the best mom."

 

"It's not set in stone, but it’s a maybe." Melinda corrected, not wanting to get her hopes up. There was still a good chance that she might say no. "So how was school girls?"

 

"I got my art project back from the show," she said, unzipping her backpack to pull it out. It was a winter sunset painting. She’d been one of the ten kids in her class to be put in the winter art show. “I know you wanted it frame it. Oh and Mrs. Evans said I did really good on my English project that Katie helped me with.”

 

“Ooh yes. Put it on the seat. That’s awesome Lan, better tell her when you see her. I’m bringing you guys straight to Katie’s and then am going to pick up your father from the dentist in the city.” Melinda explained, carefully driving toward the Banks household. “I don’t know how late we’ll be, so if you need to spend the night Katie said she’d bring you both home to get clothes. Ems.. you’re quiet. How was second grade?"

 

"It was ok. I have spelling and math homework." Emma explained, smiling. “But music was fun. Mr. Carson is the best. He let me bring my violin to class.”

 

“Oh yeah? Did you play?” Melinda asked, smiling at her through the rearview mirror. She’d been taking violin lessons for the almost three years and had gotten pretty good at a few songs for her age. 

 

“A little,” the little girl frowned then as their mother turned onto their sister’s street. “I messed up on Amazing Grace. Some boys laughed at me.”

 

“Who laughed? I’ll kill them.” Lana muttered, brow furrowed. Emma wasn’t the one to stand up for herself, so being in the fourth grade, Lana scared off anyone who made fun of her little sister. She had been in many scuffles with boys on the playground and gotten sent home twice this year already.

 

“Lana, no you won’t.” Melinda warned her as she pulled up in front of Katie’s house. “You go inside. I want to talk to your sister.”

 

"Whatever,” Lana nudged her sister and hugged her mom before hopping out. “I want names later.”

“Lana knock it off.” Melinda laughed, warning her again as she got out of the car. “Ems, you come sit up front.”

 

The six year old moved to the front seat as Lana walked across the lawn. Katie and Ned’s cars were both parked in the driveway so she went straight inside. 

 

Asher was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his aunts, sitting by the stairs with his stuffed elephant. His favorite animal. He squealed when Lana was the first to come in.

 

“Can we color?” He asked immediately and she hugged him, squeezing his chubby little cheeks. “Please?”

 

“Of course! Where’s your mom and dad?” Lana slid her backpack off, leaving it by her shoes as she looked around for her older sister.

 

“They are talking grown up stuff,” the almost four year old shrugged, pulling her up the stairs and to his room. Katie must’ve set this out for him because there were all sorts of crayons, colored pencils and markers put out on his play table. “Look! Mommy put all of it out.”

 

“Awesome!” Lana cheered, sitting on the floor while he sat in the little chair. She was just a little too big for it now. “What do you wanna color?”

 

The little boy pondered over the sheets he’d asked his mom to print out for him. Lana had picked a blank piece of from the other pile and grabbed a crayon. He eventually decided on a dinosaur and a red crayon as the front door closed and feet pounded up the stairs. Emma came in soon after hugging Asher and sharing a glance with Lana.

 

“Mom?” Katie’s voice rang out.

 

“She left,” Emma said. “Dad is almost done at the dentist. She’s running late.”

 

Katie came in through the opened door just as her shirt settled on her, her side braid barely together as Asher put down his crayon and ran to her. “Hey girls,” she smiled at her younger sisters, picking Ash up as she sat down on the floor. “Mommy will you color with us?” He squirmed in her lap as she kissed his cheek.

 

“Oh I think she has to go finish that grown up conversation with your daddy first,” Lana said, holding out his red crayon. “But we’ll have fun still!”

 

“Okay!” Asher hugged Lana and took the crayon, resuming his doodles on the dinosaur.

 

Katie smiled as the ten year old winked knowingly and hugged her older sister, tugging her braid loose

 

Emma squeezed her too before she stood to leave.

 

“Thank you,” Katie mouthed as she slipped out of her son’s bedroom.

 


	40. First Day

When his wife stopped by on his first day as Chief of Staff at Mercy General, a smile spread across Dr. Jim Clancy’s face.

“Hey you,” he chuckled, standing up from his chair behind his desk.

“Hey, brought you dinner.” She held a container up as she came up to his desk, setting it down. “Katie made spaghetti. Your assistant called the house, left a voicemail saying you might not be home for dinner.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, sitting back down as he ran hand through his hair. Papers covered his desk and a pen was tucked firmly in his hand. “Paperwork.”

“Thought I’d pay you a visit. You sounded stressed on the phone earlier,” she sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs.

His eyes fixated there, on the bare skin of his wife’s knees as they crossed. Her toned legs seemed to go on forever from where her skirt ended. He hadn’t even realized his hand had moved out to trace up her leg until she gasped, his hand sliding between her thighs.

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat, his hand pulling back. “I got distracted.”

“I see,” she hissed, er legs uncrossing as one extended to rub up against his leg as she smiled.

“Melinda,” he groaned, sitting back as he slid his hand back up her leg, “you’re impossible.”

The sound of her name on his lips and the way he accentuated the syllables sent shockwaves through her, awakening every part of her body. Melinda never really had patience for foreplay, but the idea of teasing Jim until he was begging her for his release was such a turn-on that she could feel the heat pooling beneath her belly.

“I want you,” she plead, pushing off the desk, fisting her hands into the front of his shirt. 

“Here?” he asked, grinning widely.

A sinful grin slowly spread across her face and she bit her bottom lip, quickly nodding in response to his question as she flattened her hands against his chest and pulled his shirt open. His eyes fixated on her, full of lust as she leaned close enough to kiss him, but didn’t.

“Where exactly do you want me?” He asked again, this time his voice low and steady.

He rose a curious brow when she brushed the tips of her fingers lightly over the bulge that strained against the thin fabric of his pleated pants. “Miss me?” She whispered, pulling his belt loose. She tossed it, quickly stripping him of his pants.

He let out a laugh as he resituated himself comfortably in the cushioned chair, watching her lift her blouse over her head. She was sure it’s the sight of bare breasts pressed close together that caused his voice to suddenly catch in his throat, but she watched his eyes widen as he took her in.

When his tongue darted out to wet his lips, she fought the urge to run her hand down her stomach to where she so desperately wanted to feel his touch.

She had to remind herself, this wasn’t about her. It was about him. She wanted to feel the heat of him in her hands. She wanted to flood her senses with the scent of his skin, but above all, she wanted to taste every inch of him.

Their eyes locked into a heated stare and he flashed her that sexy grin she loved as she lowered herself to her knees. The floor was cool against her shins, but it was a welcomed feeling from the heat that’s already radiating off her body in anticipation. She didn’t know who wanted this more: him or her.

“I want you—,” she whispered, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh, “—I want to taste you.”

He inhaled sharply when she drug her hand teasingly against his boxers, squeezing him. She yanked the clothing down, leisurely taking her time to savor every inch of him before slowly taking him into her mouth. Not wanting to miss his reaction, she snuck a glance back up to his face.

Melinda watched as her husband’s eyes fell shut and his head lolled back against the chair, his hands grasping the arm rests. He sucked in his bottom lip and when she gripped him firmly, letting out a shuddering moan.

“Your mouth feels…” His adam’s apple bobbed in between shallow, ragged breaths as his grip on the side of the chair tensed. One hand shot out and weaved into her hair. “So good Mel.”

He tugged lightly at the strands as he moved in rhythm with her. The feel of his hand against her scalp was so unbelievably amazing that she was surprised at how much it egged her on. She released him for a brief second and pulled away to catch her breath, continuing to work him with her hands. She nipped at the inside of his leg when she was ready to take him again, but before she could, he cupped her chin and gently lifted her face toward his.

“Come here,” he whispered.

She rose, kicking off her heels and standing flat before him as she shifted her legs around his until she was sitting straddled in his lap. He pulled her closer and sighed into the hollow of her neck.

“I need you,” he whispered before tracing small, light circles along her collarbone with the tip of his tongue. The sensation made her eyes to screw shut and she grabbed hold of the desk as her hips began to slowly rock back and forth against him. “Now.”

He suddenly lifted her until his erection brushed teasingly against her. Their eyes met, and she could see her own burning desire reflected back at her through him.

Her fingers curled around his shoulders to brace herself as she sunk down, reveling in the sensation as he filled her. He took her off guard when he pushed into her the rest of the way and she almost lost her balance. 

“I’ve got you,” he groaned, his hands at her waist holding her in place as he quickened his pace.

“I need more,” she gasped, meeting him with a swivel of her hips as her lips nipped at his neck.

He quickly stood, holding her to him as he swiped his desk clear. He pinned her back to the desk, leaning down to take her breast into his mouth. The added sensation of his tongue latched to her nipple shot waves of endorphins through her mind, fizzing every single thought as she arched into him. His other hand rolled her other nipple in between quick fingers, his hips starting to slow. 

With a final thrust, he found his release and she followed him no more than a few seconds after.

His heart beat rapidly against her chest and she could feel the vibrations as he laughed quietly into her neck.

Best first day ever.


	41. What Could Go Wrong?

Emma Clancy stood in the wings of the stage, holding her violin tight in her grasp. She was the last act.

 

It was known as the death spot for any talent show. No one wanted to be last, not unless you were confident enough. 

 

“Five minutes,” the talent show director told her, pressing into her ear piece as she scurried off backstage. “Do we have the spotlight ready for the final act? Is Principal Sparks ready?” 

 

Her eyes fixated on the scribbled notes in measure twelve. She needed to get the carry over right, otherwise the whole ending would be off. She had to get it right. She’d written it.

 

The song took her six months to write. Six whole months of editing and making sure all of the notes sounded good together. All for her mom.

 

The talent show had fallen on Melinda’s birthday and although she didn’t like it, her family spoiled her every year. Jim had made her breakfast in bed, Katie and Mackenzie had taken her to lunch, Aaron had brought her flowers and a card, Lana had drawn her something and given her a slip for a free back or foot rub and Emma had written her song.

 

"Hey Ems, thought I’d pop back and check on you.” Her big sister whispered, rubbing her shoulder. "Seriously you are really tense. Just breathe and loosen up or you won't play as well."

 

She turned, looking up at Katie, her oldest sister. She always knew just what to say. She pushed back a piece of her hair and Katie told her to knock it off, adjusting a pin in her hair.

 

“Is dad here yet?” She asked.

 

“He just came in. You know it is at the hospital on Friday nights,” Katie reminded her, pulling back the curtain enough for them to peek out. “See? He’s right there. Just in time.” Jim adjusted himself in his seat, holding a bouquet of flowers in his lap. Their mother was sat next to him, whispering to Delia. Ned sat next to her, looking bored as he held Katie’s empty seat which was next to Mackenzie, who was giggling with Lana. “Stop worrying. You’re gonna do great. Everyone is already so proud of you."

 

“What if I mess up the carry over?” She muttered, making sure that her instrument was in tune. For the third time. “I always mess it up Katie.”

 

“You won’t,” Katie reassured her, winking. “Not this time.”

 

“But what if I do?” She asked.

 

“Even if you do, mom will still love that you wrote this beautiful piece of music for her birthday.” Katie hugged her sister, kissing the blonde’s hair. “Now just breathe and go to your place. I better get back before someone beats Ned for that seat.” 

 

She nodded, hugging her one last time for good luck. Katie squeezed her little sister before she slipped back out into the auditorium, taking her seat by Ned and Mackenzie as the overhead lights dimmed.

 

“Take your place,” the director told her. “Principal Sparks will introduce you.”

 

She walked out onto the stage, her dress shoes tapping along the stage floor. Her skirt swung around her legs, the dress was simple and blue. Her favorite color. Her left hand held her instrument and bow, her right fidgeting with the sheet music. Her blonde hair was pulled back tight bun, a flower clip matching her dress in place.

 

She looked out into the crowd, but couldn't make out faces, the lights a little too bright. The auditorium was packed, not a seat in the house empty.

 

A black chair in the middle of the stage was where she sat, her violin resting on her knee. The principal walked on moments later, the crowd clapping for him.

 

"Now, to end tonight we have Emma Clancy. A talented sixth grader who will be performing a composition that she wrote in honor of her mother's birthday.” The man smiled over at her. “Emma...”

 

The crowd clapped as he walked off the spotlight fixing to her. As the room went silent, one voice rang out, Lana’s.

 

"You got this Emma!”

 

She smiled, raising her violin to rest comfortable under her chin as she drew the bow across the strings.

 

The song from her heart did leaps from the strings and the audience listened tenderly. Her arm moved with grace, the music pouring out into the auditorium. The last note rang out, her bow lifting from the string as she stood, bowing as everyone was on their feet clapping for her.

 

The rush the crowd’s energy gave her was enough for her heart to skip a beat. Her grin spread as she bowed, walking off the stage with a kick in her step. Rather than going backstage, she’d taken the steps just to the left and ran straight into the arms of her father.

 

He swooped her up, placing her on his shoulders as everyone cheered for her, boasting about how beautiful she’d played.

 

It was the perfect night. What could possibly go wrong?


	42. Everything Happened

After the talent show, the Clancy family and friends made their way to the parking lot before settling on who was riding with who. They were going back to the Clancy household for a home cooked dinner. 

Jim went to his truck and Lana tagged along. Melinda and Delia went to Melinda’s jeep because they’d rode together. While Ned, Mackenzie, Emma and Katie all piled into Katie’s camry.

Emma had called front seat and plugged her headphones in while Ned drove and Katie and Mackenzie talked in the backseat. Mackenzie had been having problems with her boyfriend the past few months and wanted to talk to her big sister, so Katie hadn’t cared about letting her little sister up front.

Settling into the leather seat, she listened intently while her sister recalled last night’s dinner with Chase.

“It started well. He’d surprised me after my shift at the hospital with meatloaf,” Mackenzie sighed. “Which the intentions are nice, but Katie, I hate meatloaf. Not to mention the kitchen reeked like cigarettes. I’m never getting back my deposit because of him.”

“I know you do. You also hate that he smokes.” Katie snickered, elbowing her. “But Chase is trying to quit like you asked. You remember how long it took dad to quit when we were young.” 

“I know. I know. It’s not just the cigarettes,” The blonde furrowed her brow, laying her head on Katie’s shoulder. Katie wrapped her arm around her, rubbing her side. “It’s all of these little things. Like that he made me meatloaf? We’ve been together eight months. He should know I hate it.” Mackenzie huffed dramatically, hands going as she talked, reminding Ned of Katie as he snuck glances of the two in the rearview mirror. “It’s also the fact that he always moves my keys to random places. I can never find them when I need them. Or when I ask him to do the dishes, he overloads it everything. And do you know how many times I’ve had Dad or Aaron come over to fix that thing?”

“A lot,” she said, knowing to the full extent from her brother that he’d been over there four times this month to fix it.

“Yeah,” Mack whispered. “I feel so bad. Aaron has Leo and Damon to worry about. Not my dishwasher. And Ned, do you know what Katie’s least favorite meal is?”

“Clam chowder,” Ned laughed, looking at them again through the rearview mirror with a grin. “Remember when I took you to that place in Massachusetts?”

“Ugh, don’t even mention clam chowder.” Katie grimaced, shaking her head. She couldn’t stand the smell or sight of clam chowder anymore. “I was sick for days. I can’t even think about that trip nicely.”

Her grandmother Faith still made it from time to time around holidays and she loved it as a kid, but after a terrible batch on a trip away with Ned she couldn’t eat it anymore.

It had been their first trip away together. It felt like it had been so long since it was just her and Ned. The first two days of the trip had been great, but on the way home they’d stopped for dinner at a diner off the highway. She’d gotten clam chowder and it had been fine. But it hadn’t been more than forty minutes on the way back when they had to pull over because she felt like she was going to throw up.

“So, moving on… Let’s think about a time when you can talk to Chase alone, like adults. Right?” Katie continued, probing Mackenzie and trying to lighten the mood. She could see her sister was stressing over this. The young nurse was drained and after having to work double shifts in the ER she should have a supportive boyfriend. And Chase was nice, but there were certain things that Mackenzie couldn’t handle. They just didn’t mesh the way a couple should, you know? But Mackenzie loved him and Katie could never tell her sister to break up with him. She just wouldn't. That was her sister’s decision. “What’s your schedule like coming up Kenz?”

Mackenzie nodded, knowing she was right. The blonde shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable as she tried to fake a smile for her. Katie couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Mackenzie truly smile.

Had it been a two months? Or three? Had Mack and Chase really been fighting for that long?

“I work a lot next week. Four day shifts and three nights.” Mackenzie explained. “Chase is working late nights all week to avoid me as usual.”

“Well,” she sighed, looking at her. It had never been this difficult for her to squeeze time in for her and Ned, and Ned had a difficult schedule to work with. “Try and find something to do for your day off with him and use your night off to relax. Maybe spark things up? Have things been normal in the bedroom?” She immediately thought of Ned, glancing over at him. He was looking at her too and she smiled, holding his warm gaze for a moment before she looked back at her sister. However, she picked up on Mackenzie’s quietness. “Come on Kenzie, spill. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Emma has headphones in,” Ned told her and Mackenzie looked up to glanced at him as he turned the radio up.

Relenting, Mackenzie relayed back everything that had been happening over the last couple of weeks between her and Chase. There hadn’t been much.

“Well when was the last time you had sex?” She asked.

“I don’t know, like a month?” Mackenzie muttered, her shoulders sunk and she looked over at her. “He tried to get me in the mood last night, and I almost let myself give i, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t Katie. What’s wrong with me?”

Katie laughed, smiling at her. “There is nothing wrong with you.” She assured her. “I mean, is there a reason behind why you don’t want to have sex with Chase?”

“Yeah,” the blonde whispered, tucking herself into her sister’s arms. “I want to tell you. I really do Katie.”

“What did Chase do?” She urged, getting worried.

Her sister had never been like this. She always told her everything.

The day she gave birth to Asher? Mackenzie came to the hospital after a date to tell her all about her first time. Mackenzie even called her right after she’d first gotten with Chase, probably minutes after in all honesty.

Why wouldn’t she tell her about their problems like this sooner? She just wasn’t the type to hold much in for very long.

After a few moments of silence, Mackenzie sniffled and wiped a tear away. “It wasn’t Chase. That’s the problem.”

“Oh Kenz,” Katie whispered. “What happened? Just tell me, I won’t judge you.”

“I didn’t cheat on Chase. If that’s what you’re thinking,” her voice sounded so deflated, so dull and quiet. “You know how I have been a TA for Lord's dad to make extra money?”

“Yeah. Dr. Jennings, right? He was in dad’s first batch of interns as a resident, right?” Mackenzie winced at his name and Katie didn’t know what to think. Had something happened between them? Something sexual? Oh god. She had a sinking feeling in her chest. He was her best friend’s dad. He was our dad’s pick to replace him if anything ever happened. “Mackenzie, what happened?”

The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt, scooting closer to her as she wiped away her tears. “He raped me Katie. I don’t what to do. I just pushed myself further into work. I separated myself from him and I ended up doing it to Chase too. I tried everything to get away from him. I scheduled my shifts at the times he was off, but he just kept showing up at the ER with flowers and apology notes. He said he couldn’t find a better TA. I kept saying no, that I wasn’t going to put myself back into any environment with him.” She broke down, moving the strap of her seatbelt behind her so she could properly hug her little sister.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” she whispered. “I believe you.”

“What if no one else does?” Mackenzie whimpered, clutching at her sister. “I went back Katie. I stayed away for six weeks, but I went back two days ago. He wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Did it happen again?” The young woman turned, going back to her side of the seat. Her heart broke for her sister and she moved her hand out to squeeze hers. She couldn’t imagine something taking that from her. Something she held so special to her. A side of her that she only showed her husband. “Oh Kenzie. I’m sorry.”

 

Katie wasn’t going to push anymore. She continued to hold her hand, keeping a lifeline open to her little sister. But she turned, looking out the window as they stopped at a stoplight.

 

“Does anyone know what Jim’s making for dinner?” Ned threw a topic out, wanting to lighten the mood, but no one stirred. Emma was intently listening to something on her phone and Mackenzie was in another world, staring out the window.

 

Katie glanced over at him, shrugging. “I think he’s making chicken.” She said, smiling at him.

 

He’d heard everything they’d talked about. She knew that. She held his gaze, having a conversation with him before her father honked because the light was green and Ned pressed on the gas. Katie laughed, looking out the window as Ned pulled into the intersection.

 

It was still winter, even in the middle of February. A light coating of snow covered everything. The light on the opposite street was red, the snow coming down in front of it illuminated. Her eyes flicked down as headlights came at them, into the intersection.

 

“NED!” She screamed as he looked over, his foot touched the brake, but it was already too late.

 

The truck speeding towards them, slid on a patch of ice and crashed into the front end of the vehicle. It sent their cars to the left, tires screeching.

 

Ned had hit his head on the steering wheel, passing out. Mackenzie slammed into the door nearest to her, her head slamming into the window on impact, shattering. She slid over into her sister, practically punching her in the face.

 

As the car slid into the nearby median, it stopped with a loud crash as the truck slammed into too. Mackenzie was thrown from the broken window to the left and laid on the road, unconscious and bleeding from her head. Katie was sprawled on the back seat, awake and disoriented. Her ankle was caught under Emma’s seat, crushed on impact. Emma was tightly buckled in the front seat and was disoriented, her right arm was crushed from initial impact from the truck hitting her side of the car.

 

Glass was everywhere. The blaring horn, spun her head as Katie tried to move. Lights swirled around her like ferris wheels and the noise of the metal being bashing over the concrete was almost deafening.

 

She could hear a crowd forming and the sound of a man. A familiar voice that gave her the adrenaline to move, wanting to find whoever it was. She felt her ankle bone almost break again as she did. She screamed in pain, pressing her face into the seat and immediately regretting it. Blood poured out and she moved to touch her face feeling that her nose had been broken. Probably from when Mackenzie slammed into her.

 

She was fleetingly aware of the bloody taste in her mouth but she couldn't figure out what it was. At times her eyelids fluttered and she thought she must be at home in bed because it was so dark. Then why the cold? Why the pain, God, why so much pain? Then came a blue flicker, the sound of sirens, wait, police? No, not police. Then it came back to her. 

 

The truck speeding towards them, the crash. Mackenzie was gone. Where was Mackenzie?

 

A fleeting feeling of someone touching her back, made her turn her head, finding her father’s eyes looking at her from above.

 

“Katie, hey. Can you hear me?” He was sweating, blood smeared on his shirt as he carefully moved back off her. “I’m going to try and get your ankle out, okay?”

 

“I can hear you,” she whispered, her voice shaking. “Is Ned okay?”

 

“He’s up and talking. He’s in the ambulance. We got him out first.” Her father explained, his hands carefully touching her leg. She cried out, but he worked her leg free and put pressure to the wound. “Someone it working on getting the door off to get Emma out.”

 

“And Mackenzie?” She couldn’t think about losing her sister. Any of them. Ever. “Is she?”

 

“Someone’s trying to stabilize her,” he said, choking up. His tears caught in his throat and he coughed, clearing it away. “She’s pretty bad. I’m scared for her, Katie.”

 

“She’s strong,” she assured him, as he carefully brought her out of the car. He moved her onto a gurney, smiling at her. “Where’s mom?”

 

“Delia tried to keep her calm and in the car.” Jim started to explain, moving to her nose. He carefully set it and she bit back the pain, tasting blood in her mouth again. 

 

“Did it actually work?” She wiped the blood from her mouth, trying to stay awake as her head throbbed. “My head dad... “ she grabbed his hand and groaned.

 

“No. She lasted about ten minutes. Same with Lana. They are both being held back by Captain LeTrai behind the tape.” He explained, grabbing the medic bag. 

 

“Josh is here?” She turned her head, regretting it, but seeing him standing with his back to the scene. Her eyes went around, seeing a body bag. A person standing over it. A man, bloody hands.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking over at her. “I’m sorry. I slid on the ice. I didn’t mean to.”

 

She nodded, feeling a tear roll out of the corner of her eye. “It’s okay. We forgive you,” she whispered,

 

She didn’t. Not yet. How could he be so senseless? You never drive that fast in this snow. Ever. But she knew she could get there one day and he deserved to hear it now. She would forgive him one day.

 

“No you don’t,” he whispered.

 

“Yes. I do.” She whispered, smiling at him.

 

“Can you check on my son for me? He’s only two.” He whispered, coming over to her. “Just remind him that I love him. Please. My girl, she needs to know that I had a ring for her. It was in the side table under the false bottom.”

 

“Okay,” she wiped away her tears, feeling to dad double check her ankle. She knew what it was like to have someone so little and precious waiting at home. “I’ll do that for you.” And then he was gone.

 

Her father looked up, seeing no one there but the body bag and he swallowed. He didn’t know that the ghost wasn’t there. That’d he’d already crossed over, but Katie watched him try and forgive the man. “I forgive you too,” he whispered, looking back at her as he wrapped her ankle up in a stable splint.

 

“Dad,” she whispered as he turned his attention to her nose. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

 

“What?” He asked, his voice calm. His eyes the same blue that they’d always been. He was just so easy to talk to her, her father. “Katie, what do you need to tell me?”

 

“I’m pregnant,” tears sprung from her eyes as he kissed her hand. “It was still early and we wanted to wait.”

 

“Oh Katie. How far along are you?” He asked softly.

 

“Ten weeks,” she whispered, sniffling.

 

He nodded and stood, bringing the gurney up. She knew how impossible it was for her child to have survived this kind of trauma, but she prayed and hoped to live through this. “We need to get her to the hospital. Now.” He filled the EMT up to speed as her mother pushed past LeTrai and to her. Jim held her back, whispering to her. She looked at him and he held his eyes as he spoke softly, kissing her forehead then. “You should stay for Mackenzie.” He said, rubbing her back, soothing her as Ned hopped off the end of the rig and over to Katie, holding her hand. He kissed her cheek, bending down to whisper to her.

 

“Everything will be okay,” Ned knew his words wouldn’t make it happened, but he said them anyway. “I have faith that our baby will be okay.”

 

“Ned’ll be with Katie,” Jim assured her.

 

“Mom,” Katie looked over at her, seeing LeTrai lingering behind and pulling Ned over about something. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. “I’m okay, but Kenzie needs you. So does Emma.” 

 

“Oh baby,” Melinda cried, rubbing her arm. “Your dad told me.” Her mother’s hand touched her stomach and she felt herself cry again, the tears running down both cheeks this time. She didn’t want to lose another baby. She’d lost enough already. “I’m praying, every second.”

 

“Me too,” she smiled with her, grasping her hand tightly. Her head throbbed and she whimpered as her ankle moved and her mother kissed her hand. SHe summoned the strength to talk. “Mom, I need you to tell Delia to bring Lana to my house. I know you need to be with all of us, so Delia can handle it.” She said, squeezing her hand

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about her kids. Asher and Willow, they lights of her life.

 

They were at home, waiting for her and Ned to come home and have a movie marathon with them. They were making pizzas with Hannah and Jace while making a fort to watch the movies from in the living room while they had dinner and went to the talent show.

 

Her and Ned easily could die tonight and they would see their parents again. That last time three year old Willow would have hugged her mom would’ve been when she squeezed her legs at the last moment in the front all. And it would’ve been the last time, seven year old Asher tried to bribe his dad to come along and earned another laugh and kiss from his mom.

 

She couldn't imagine never getting to hug her kids again. Or never being able to smell the sweet scent of Willow’s hair after a bath as she held her close, reading her a bedtime story. Or seeing the joy on Asher’s face when he scored a goal at hockey practice.

“Asher and Willow are with Hannah. We were going to have a movie night. I need her to do that for me… and have Delia sit them down and tell them about what’s going on tomorrow. They don’t need to know tonight. It’ll only scare them.”

 

“Hey,” Melinda soothed her worries, smiling at her. It was still so hard for her to see her baby grown up, but she was. Katie was nearly thirty four, with two kids and a wonderful teaching career and loving husband. “Your babies are going to be taken care of. I promise.”

 

She had faith in her family to take care of hers. Everything was going to be okay. 

 

"Katie?" Katie’s head turned and she was staring up at Mackenzie, her first ever little sister, who was at her side. “What happened? I don’t remember.”

 

“Mackenzie,” Melinda whispered and Jim ran to where she was. “No. You can’t-”

 

“Be dead…? What happened?" The blonde muttered, turning around to look at her body. Melinda sprinted, falling to her knees as she held her hand and Jim took over with compressions, trying to get her heart started again. An EMT was holding pressure to the wound on her head, which he had finally gotten to stop. “I’m twenty three. I still haven’t told Scott-” Mackenzie stopped herself, not wanting to say it outloud yet. Not if she wasn’t saying it to him.

 

“That you love him?” Katie said as her sister turned back around. “Or are in love with him.”

 

“Katie,” Mackenzie smiled, wishing she could hold her hand as she was lifted into the ambulance. “You always knew before I did, didn’t you?”

 

Katie smiled. She knew the minute Mackenzie first laid her eyes on Ned’s partner that there would be something between them. If not right then, then someday.

 

Her father came running, the stretcher moving now with Mackenzie strapped in and wrapped in a blanket. "She's lost a lot of blood and has a very weak pulse," her father yelled as he pushed the stretcher. “BP is low. 85 over 40. With her head injury we need to get her into CT immediately. Radio the hospital and let them know. Also alert them of another incoming bone trauma. She’s a musician. Have them page Dr. Stevens of the orthopedic department.”

 

A third ambulance came screaming in just as the door of Katie’s car was removed.

 

“Got it,” the EMT said, hopping up, pulling the stretcher up inside the rig. “Are you coming with Clanc?”

 

“My wife will be right over,” her father said, nodding to him. “It was good to see you Ramirez. Even in these circumstances.”

 

Everyone turned, watching youngest Clancy being taken out and placed on a stretcher as their father hopped out and ran over.

 

He was the true hero here. He’d saved every one of them, not taking a second to breathe. Just running. Never hesitating, not even for second. He was not going to lose anyone he loved today. Not one.

 

An EMT was stabilizing Emma’s arm by the time Jim got there and Katie could see that her littlest sister was talking to their father, holding his hand with her unharmed one. He’d brought an oxygen mask to her face, kissing her forehead as Katie looked back over to find her mother.

 

Where had she gone? She was with Mackenzie, wasn’t she?

 

“I have to go,” Mackenzie said.

 

“I know,” she whispered as the blonde disappeared.

 

Her mother had ran over to Delia and Lana, filling them in. Lana was hugging her mother now. Katie could see how Lana was worried out of her mind for Emma. Not to mention for her and Mackenzie. And for Ned, he was just as much her brother as Aaron was.

 

Ned was going to be fine thought, she knew that. His arm was in a sling, his shoulder had been dislocated and he had a cheek wound covered in gauze, his forehead was cut too, but the blood had clotted and it was fine until they got to the hospital. He smiled at her.

 

He was such a rock in a crisis. Always stable. Always strong and patient. He knew what to do and no one questioned him. Just like her father.

 

Her mother came over then, squeezing her hand. 

 

“Go,” Katie told her with a steady smile. “We’re fine. Dad has Emma. Mackenzie needs you. Now more than ever,” she knew she couldn’t tell her mother. Mackenzie had to be the one to do that. It just wasn’t her story to tell. Ned sat beside her, knowing that too and she smiled at him. “Right Ned?”

 

“Right,” Ned winked, smiling at her.

 

“Alright,” Melinda kissed her forehead. “You keep her safe.” Bobby hopped out of the rig and hugged Melinda as Ned helped him get the stretcher with Katie up into the rig.

 

“I will,” Bobby said, and then pulled the doors closed.

 

Melinda ran over to the other ambulance and rode with Mackenzie, holding her hand every second of the ride. The young woman sat next to her mother, watching as the EMT tended to her.

 

Mackenzie was still unstable, the EMT hadn't been able to get her BP stabilized for very long and Mackenzie was falling further into herself. She knew she had to tell the truth. It was eating her away inside. Ever since she found out about the baby. Her baby. The one reason she'd been able to get through this last week. It was the only reason she went back to Preston. She had to tell him that she was pregnant.

 

That there was no possible way it was Chase's. They hadn't had sex since October. And there was definitely no way they were going to any time soon.

 

It had been six weeks ago since that night. Since Preston had violated her. And that what just what nurse at Planned Parenthood had told her too. Six weeks pregnant.

 

But yet, somehow, Mackenzie believed that Preston still deserved to know about the life growing inside her. She hated herself for telling him now. For the way he'd told her that they could be together, that he'd take care of her. She'd almost believed him, that was, until he pushed into the desk again. As he'd pulled her skirt up, she'd never felt more numb in her life.

 

She couldn't even fight back. She'd just laid there, taking it until he stopped. She'd showered eight times that night. When Chase asked what was wrong she told him it was everything, and he hadn't known what to say to that. She'd showered after he kissed her, saying he could make her feel better. She showered even after she ran out of hot water. Even after she scrubbed so hard her arms started to bleed.

 

She never felt clean.

 

"Mom," Mackenzie whispered as her mother's head turned, finding her daughter's eyes with a smile. The mother had suspected something was up with her middle daughter. She'd been so withdrawn lately. Just a little too quiet at family dinners. Too quiet even for her. "There's something I need to tell you, and you can't ask me questions right now, okay?"

 

Melinda nodded, reluctantly, and somehow Mackenzie smiled. She'd never pictured herself saying this to her mother as a ghost. In an ambulance.

 

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	43. Uneven Odds

**A/N: The final part of this trilogy is here :) Now that I’m going through and updating, the first scene is mostly from chapter three of It’s Gonna Be Complicated, but I did change it a little for TLF standards. After that is an updated version of the original chapter! Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

It had been hours since anyone had heard anything.

 

Katie, Emma and Mackenzie were all in surgery. Ned was being stitched up in the ER and Scott had gone to talk to him, calm him down. He was getting restless not knowing anything about his wife and unborn child.

 

Melinda couldn't sit still either, she paced the halls. Aaron looked on worried for his mother, and his siblings. Aaron's wife sat next to him, head on his shoulder resting her eyes. They'd rushed home from their vacation, their sons were asleep, one in each other their laps.

 

Tim held Delia's hand reassuring her that Ned would be fine, that Katie would be okay and so would the baby.

 

No one had been able to get ahold of Chase, Mackenzie’s boyfriend. No one thought anything of it. He’d been known to work late nights and once he got off work, he’d be here. Wouldn’t he? 

 

"I'm gonna go see if there's any news," Melinda said to the group as walked out of her usual five feet pacing area. "I'm gonna call Lana and see how Asher and Willow are doing."

 

"Of course mom. We’re fine," Aaron reassured her and smiled at her. The tot in his lap stirred a little but he rubbed his sleep back into him almost as he whispered in his ear.

 

Melinda walked over to the nurse's station and Aaron pulled out his phone. He knew that after the accident Lana went to take over for the babysitter and watching her niece and nephew, both too young to worry about their parents. That she'd spend the night with them if she had too, which in this case it was necessary.

 

The double doors opened to reveal Chase Jordan. The red haired and six foot four man graced all of their presence dressed in a Grandview Electric jumper.

 

"Chase," Aaron stood, son still asleep in his arms and greeted him. "We don't know much. Just have a seat and try to stay calm. We should know something soon."

 

"What do you know?" Chase cleared his throat, looking around at the family. "I was on a job when you all called me. My phone was in the van…" He looked down at the small device. “I’d left it in there because we were fighting.”

 

"Chase, it's alright. Mackenzie is still in surgery, getting here earlier wouldn't have done you any good. You’d know just as much as you know now." Aaron said, sitting back down with the man. "Sit down. We'll all be here awhile."

 

Just as they sat down, the doors opened again and a doctor strided out.

 

"Katherine Banks' family?" The doctor cleared his throat, looking at the chart.

 

Melinda entered the room quickly and Delia stood too, her hand on her shoulder.

 

"I'm her mother," she said softly. "Is she okay?"

 

"She lost a lot of blood during surgery. I was able to set her ankle and it should heal quickly in the cast. Her head injury ended up being a little more complex than we thought, but we were able to control the bleeding" The doctor explained, sighing. "That was when she bottomed out, we didn't realize she was bleeding into her stomach. We lost her for over two minutes before we brought her back. We were able to find the bleeder and stabilize her. She is through the woods and should make a full recovery.”

 

Melinda held onto her friend, her heart relieved. Katie would be okay. Would the baby?

 

“And the baby?” THe mother whispered, saying another prayer. Please. Please let the baby be alright

 

"Unfortunately,” the doctor looked over the chart, pulling a paper up. The emotion this man lacked was startling. “We weren't able to save the baby. I'm very sorry. You can see her now in room 203 while awaiting news on your other children. I’ll have a charge nurse try and get you and update as soon as we can.” He heart softened as he reached out to rub her side a little. “She may be a little groggy if she is awake, but if not, she should be awake soon. Tell Jim I did everything I could."

 

She nodded as Delia wept into her shoulder, nodding. Her daughter had lost another child. But she would get through this. Like she always did.

 

The mother turned, hugging her friend and soothing her. “Go to Ned,” she whispered, pulling back. “I need to see Katie. You need to tell your son. He needs to hear it from you.”

Soon news was given and everyone learned that Emma would recover fully after some extensive physical therapy, she should be able play again. Mackenzie was put in a light coma to let her brain heal, but should wake soon. They would need to monitor her and they baby survived, miraculously. Ned, he needed twenty two stitches to close up his cheek and twelve stitches to close up his forehead, but his shoulder that had been dislocated, but it would would heal as long as he kept it in a sling for six weeks.

 

Everyone went home, after they got a chance to see their loved ones. Ned, Chase, Melinda and Jim stuck around.

 

Scott had too and watched through the window as Ned held Katie as they grieved the loss of another child. He'd only heard the story of their first born after asking what the significance behind Ned’s phone password was, and never dared to ask again. He could see Mackenzie still asleep in the next bed over, Chase holding her hand as he cried. Praying that she'd be okay. He apologized over and over again.

 

One thing he'd learned while he was here was that Mackenzie and Chase fought, a lot, about little things, stupid things, and it usually ended with one of them storming out of their apartment. Or at least that was what Katie told him earlier.

 

They lived together, another reason Scott didn't like Chase.

 

"Scott," Melinda yawned. "You're still here."

 

"I just wanted to check in on Mackenzie, but Chase is in there." Scott sighed and sat down in a chair. Melinda sat next to him, smiling at him. "How's Emma?"

 

"She's watching Star Wars and eating jello with Jim. Her concussion is proving to give her some good memories." Melinda laughed. She looked forward, seeing her daughter and her boyfriend. She knew the problems there and knew they probably wouldn’t last. But glanced at Scott, who she knew loved Mackenzie. "I thought I'd come check on my other babies. See how Katie and Ned are doing. Give Mack a goodnight kiss."

 

"That's good. You’re a great mother Melinda." He smiled at her. She reminded him of Mackenzie in so many ways, but not in the ways Katie reminded him of Melinda. "How are you doing?"

 

"Oh I'm… I'm managing." Melinda squeezed his forearm, holding back how she really was feeling. She didn’t show that side often to the ones she loved, let alone the man she wished her daughter was with. "How are you doing Scott?"

 

"Still a little shaken up," he answered, shrugging. "I don't think I've ever driven somewhere quicker than today. I don’t know what i would’ve done if we would’ve lost any one of them today."

 

"Me either, but Scott, I didn’t get to thank you for being there for me earlier." Melinda said smiling at him. "I wouldn't have been as level headed if it weren't for you. The least I can do is keep Chase occupied so you can see Mackenzie for a minute or two."

 

"You’d do that for me?" He stood up and she hugged him.

 

"Of course, then you can see Katie and Ned again. I’ll be right over." Melinda took a sip of her coffee, or at least that's what he presumed it was because it was little after twelve thirty. "Come on."

 

She slid the door open, going over to Mackenzie’s side of the room, the curtain pulled between them. Scott walked over to Katie’s side, seeing the couple lying closely together. They looked to be asleep.

 

"Scott," Katie whispered, picking her head up from Ned’s shoulder. "Hey. I thought you left."

 

"Hi," he smiled and sat down next to her, seeing Ned was still asleep. That man could sleep anywhere. Even in the squad car on a late night shift if he tried hard enough "How are you feeling Katie?"

 

"Tired. My pain meds kicked in so I’m all fuzzy inside." She sighed, sinking into her husband. He could tell she didn’t want to feel like that. Not at a time like this. "I feel so lucky that Ned wasn't hurt as badly as he could’ve been, but I’m devastated that we lost another child."

 

"Katie, I'm so sorry." He touched her hand, holding it, squeezing it momentarily. "Do you need anything? Water?"

 

"Water would be nice," Katie nodded, touching her mouth. "My throat is a little dry."

 

He quickly stood and poured her a glass of water as she turned the television on, startling Ned awake as she pressed the bed up a bit.

 

"Hmm… Scott? Hey man," Ned yawned and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. "What are you still doing here?"

 

"Came to check up on you two," he answered, holding the cup to her.

 

"And Mackenzie," Katie hummed as she took a sip.

 

"Maybe," he blushed. “Melinda is over there.”

 

"Oh mom. Of course. Chase might still be here somewhere," Katie said, setting the cup on table in front of her. “He hadn’t left her side the last I heard.”

 

"I sent him to get some food," Melinda walked to their side, nudging Scott. “You can go see her.”

 

He hugged Melinda again before the woman went to her daughter, embracing her tightly.

 

"Mom," Katie crumbled then and Scott looked to Ned, who nodded to his partner as he pulled the sheet over for privacy.

 

Scott's heart broke for Katie. He loved that woman for the sake that she was his partner’s wife. She was like a sister to him. She’d taught him how to cook, even if he still needed guidance. And Ned was his brother. His best friend. He always had his back, no matter what. 

 

Then he saw Mackenzie, the one good thing he’d had in his life. Even if it was for a small period of time.

 

He hadn't seen her in over a year, but last time she’d looked so radiant. So beautiful. She’d just returned from a week long vacation with her family at their summer cabin. Not that she didn't look beautiful now, she did. She'd just lost so much weight, looked so fragile and pale. Bruises scattered over her body and she had stitches across her forehead. Her hair was in a thick braid, most likely done by her mother when she came in check on her.

 

"Mackenzie," he whispered as he walked over to her bedside, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

He felt helpless. He wanted to help her in anyway. He hated that he hadn’t seen her long, that he'd only have another few brief moments before Chase came back.

 

He kneeled, smiling at her. Despite that she’d just got into a car accident, her skin was still so soft. He touched cheek. “I wish I could tell you that I loved you when you were awake,” he whispered to her as he stood.

 

Except she had a boyfriend.

 

He wondered if Chase knew about the baby. If he was going to stay with her through it, if they would get married. Be that couple.

 

He wished he’d been man enough to get through his issues with the hostage situation. That he would have answered the door one of the times when she was there. He should’ve opened the door, hugged her. Let her heal him. Let her help him feel again.

 

"Scott, you should go home. Get some rest." Melinda said, touching his shoulder. "You can come back in the morning before work and see her. I'll see to it."

 

"Alright," he looked back at her. "Just let me say goodbye."

 

"I'll be in the hall," Melinda's hand lingered on his shoulder momentarily before he bent down and kissed her forehead again.

 

Her eyes opened and she grabbed his hand, struggling to breathe because of the tube in her throat. She tried to say something, but he pressed the nurse button as her BP dropped and she clawed at his hand.

 

The breathing tube was still in her throat. She couldn’t breathe. She held onto him, her bles desperate as she looked around. He knew in situations like this car crash victims don’t know where they are after surgery. They are still very groggy.

 

"Mackenzie just stay calm," he said softly, kissing her hand as a nurse ran in a quickly helped disconnect the tube so she could breathe on her own. “You’re at Mercy General. You just got out of surgery.”

 

"There there…" The nurse said as she pulled the tube from her mouth. "You should be able to breath now, just keep this on." She mentioned to the piece in her nose and Mackenzie slowly nodded. "Alright. Try and get some sleep Mackenzie. Your dad said he should be over soon. I paged him."

 

“Thank you,” Mackenzie whispered, touching her throat as she turned to look at Scott. It had been so long since she’d seen him. He made he feel so many things. Even after everything. Even when boyfriend didn’t. Not like he used to. 

 

Melinda slowly entered and kissed her cheek. "Get some rest, your dad will be in to check on you soon. I love you." Melinda whispered, leaning down to hug her as best as she could. "I love you so much Mackenzie."

 

He squeezed her hand she looked at him as she drew in a shaky breath wanting to talk to him. Even after everything that had happened tonight "Don't talk," he instructed, smiling at her as Melinda stepped away, wanting to give them another minute. "I have to go soon and you aren't nearly strong enough to be talking yet. You know that Kenz. I'll be back in the morning."

 

She nodded, her eyes so distant from him even as she gazed at him with a smile. He knew she wanted to be happy, but something was holding her back. She was out of it, her eyes looked almost glazed over. He wished he knew why.

 

Chase stepped into the room as he turned, seeing him.

 

"Chase," she whispered as he walked away, noticing the redhead was walking in the room with a bottle of water.

 

The man studied Scott, wondering who he was. Why was there a cop in Mackenzie’s room? He just kept walking, not caring about the man or what he wanted to see. That was until he saw Mackenzie.

 

"Mackenzie! Baby..." Chase called out and ran to her side, practically shoving Scott out of the way. "You're awake. God, I'm so sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you so much. I’ll quit smoking. I will."

 

Mackenzie wanted to laugh and he knew it, smiling at her as they kissed. Scott turned back around, looking at them. He wished he was with Mackenzie. He should be. He looked to Katie, waving. He’d see her in the morning too. He could see that Ned had fallen asleep as he slid the door closed behind him.

 

"Come on. I'll walk you to your car." Melinda smiled, looping her arm around his. "I’m on my way back to Jim and Emma anyways.” He smiled and she walked him to the squad car, which he needed to return to the station before going home. "Sleep well," Melinda hugged him and he smiled at her.

 

"Try and get some sleep yourself, Mrs. Clancy." He nodded at her as he walked toward the driver's seat.

 

"Scott, I think it’s time you just call me Melinda.” The woman laughed, smiling at him. “I have a feeling you’ll be around."

 

He nodded and hopped in the police car, driving away. Melinda stood there for a moment, rubbing her arms in the night. A car pulled in not long after and she pulled her coat tighter around her, about to turn and go back inside.

 

Aaron stepped out of the car, smiling when he saw his mom. “Hey mom,” the young man said to her. “I forgot to give you this. I thought it would be a nice way to end tonight.” He handed her a small white box, she peered through the film seeing a strawberry cupcake. Aaron kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “Happy Birthday.”

 

She hugged her son tightly, feeling herself break a little for the first time tonight. Her tears soaked into his winter jacket and he rubbed her back as they stood in the small tunnel near the ER entrance.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, looking up at him. “Why did you have to be so tall?” She chuckled, squeezing his hand as she opened the box and leaned into the wall. He pulled out a candle and a lighter as he shrugged.

 

“You’re just short, ma.” He lit the candle and tucked the lighter back into his pocket. “Make a wish.”

 

“I wish that all of this mess ends well,” she sighed, looking at him.

 

“It will. We always preserve,” he studied her as she blew out the candle with a smile. “You better have wished for something better.”

 

“I did,” she said, pulling the candle out and putting in the box. She closed the top. “I’ll share it with Emma. She’s bound to run out jello soon.”

 

“I better get home,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned into the wall next to her. “Michele is just finishing up putting the kids to bed.” He smiled, nudging her. “She wants to show me something.”

 

“I’m happy you came home,” she smiled at him. “Even if it ended your trip with Michele early. Go enjoy that outfit she picked out with Kenz and Katie.”

 

“Oh god,” he blushed. “Don’t start. I deal with it enough from them.” He hugged her again, kissing. “Give them my love. Michele and I are gonna go over to Katie’s in the morning. I’ll bring Lana over. Michele and the boys will be good with Ash and Wills. They’ll make snow forts or something cool.”

 

SHe laughed, loving how in control he was. He always knew what needed to be done. When to do it. How to and exactly how to deal with things. Like his father.

 

“We did good with you,” she smiled at him. So proud of the man her son has become. “I love you Aaron. Give the family my love.”

 

“I will,” he said, backing away slowly before he turned and walked to his car.

She went inside not long after and went to Emma’s room. Jim had gone to check on Mackenzie when he was paged that she woke and Emma was still watching Star Wars when she returned.

 

“What’s that?” Emma smiled at her.

 

“A cupcake,” she slipped into the hospital bed carefully. She kissed her cheek, giving her the box. “Your brother came back to wish me a happy birthday. Isn’t that nice?”

 

“Aaron is the best. Happy Birthday mom,” Emma smiled, licking her lips as she looked at the cupcake. The thirteen year old definitely wanted a bite of that. She hugged her then, as best she could with her cast. “Did you enjoy my song?”

 

“So much Emma,” she grinned, rubbing her sides. “I will be there every step of the way for physical therapy. You’ll play again.”

 

“I hope so,” Emma smiled and opened the box. “But let’s share this. Don’t just give it to me. Happy Birthday mom. You certainly deserve a cupcake after tonight.”

 

“It’s way past my birthday. Almost three in the morning Emma.” She shrugged, taking the piece the girl gave her anyway. She loved strawberry cupcakes from Rosie’s diner. Plus you could get them whenever because it was open all day, everyday. 24 hours. “Can we find a better movie?”

 

“I guess,” Emma muttered pressing on the remote. The next channel was new lifetime movie and Emma left it, knowing how much she loved a good drama. And Emma like them too, she was her mother’s child after all. “I hope we didn’t miss anything. You know how these movies are,” Emma giggled and took a taste of the frosting. “Yum. This is the best.”

 

Melinda settled into her daughter, smiling. Yes. This was the best, even in the worst of circumstances.

A week had past and Mackenzie was the only one still in the hospital. She was able to walk now, her muscles were still extremely sore and it took help getting up sometimes, but she was going better every day.

 

Her father only was able to keep her because she was pregnant and suffered a serious head injury. Also Jim had always been overprotective over his children and would have had all of the girls still in the hospital if he’d gotten his way.

 

But Katie was persistent and had Ned on her side. Katie wanted to be home with her kids and they had missed their mother so much. She’d also been resting her ankle and was in a cast that she was able to walk on as long as she had supposed. Emma had Melinda on her side and she was moved to her bedroom and Jim kept a close eye on her.

 

"You have to tell mom and dad about what happened," Katie said, carefully braiding the girl’s blonde hair. She just had so much hair. She always had. “You know they will be on your side.”

 

"Easy on my head,” Mackenzie said. “I suffered some serious head injuries, right?"

 

"Sorry,” Katie apologized and finished not long after. She took a picture of the back and showed her. “How does that look?"

 

"Looks like you might have some serious potential in the hair industry." Mackenzie said and handed her the phone back. "Thanks sis."

 

"I love my job, but thanks. Having a daughter definitely helped with my hair skills," the older sister said and moved off of the hospital bed carefully. She moved over to the other side of the room carefully on her ankle. "Ready to get dressed?"

 

"Yeah. I suppose," the blonde smiled and then stood up slowly. Her legs stung and she grasped the nearby table. "What did you bring me?"

 

"I brought you leggings, a sweater and some cute flats.” She said, handing her the clothes and shoes. “Thought it would be nice to look cute since we’re going to the station with Ned.”

 

“Yeah,” Mackenzie blushed and took them. “I’m still with Chase you know.”

 

“He’s still around?” Katie asked, sitting on the bed.

 

“Yeah. He’s been busy. You know how it is,” Mackenzie shrugged, walking over to the bathroom.

 

Katie did understand that. Ned’s hours got crazy and their father’s had been when they were younger. "Ned and Chase also emptied your dorm room like you asked. Mom and I set your old room up accordingly." Katie said and stood, walking over to her.

 

"Thank you," Mackenzie hugged her, wrapping her arms around her sister. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to go there after reporting this. I’m so scared Katie.” 

 

“I know,” Katie whispered and kissed her head. “I’ll be right there. And mom will be there after once we get to her house. Okay?”

 

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." She turned and to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and turning the light on.

 

She quickly slipped out of the dingy hospital gown. It was itchy and too tight around her hips. She pulled on her clothes accordingly— underwear, bra and leggings— before walking over to the mirror with the eyeliner Katie had also put in there.

 

It was the first time Mackenzie had seen herself in the mirror since before the accident. Even then she couldn’t remember the last time Whenever she was in the bathroom the last few days before she’d mostly just looked down and hadn’t looked in the mirror when she brushed her teeth or anything. Cuts and bruises scattered across her cheek, her left eye darker and more tender than the other and her lip cut in multiple places.

 

She flicked on some eyeliner to bring out her eyes a little, wanting spruce herself up before she turned and pulling the sweater on, which was light over her figure.

 

No one could tell that she was pregnant. She was still thin but not too thin. She’d gained a little weight in the last week, but she’d always kind of looked like a boy. She was a swimmer, with a thin lean body that easily slid through the water. She was beautiful, in a sensual and soft way. She wasn't blessed with her mother's figure like Katie was. She had muscle and slightly narrow hips, slim shoulders and a sharp jawline. Her hair was a sandy blonde and was in a braided updo.

 

"Katie do you have any foundation?" She asked, opening the door as she held the mascara in her hand. "I'm almost ready."

 

"You look pretty Kenz," Katie said, pulling out a tube from her purse and walking over. “Can I come in?”

 

"Sure. Thanks Katie," she said and applied the liquid to her face quickly, blending it and smoothing it out before she turned around. "Everything good?"

 

"Not completely," Katie said, moving her thumb across her sister’s cheeks to rub in the foundation. "Now can we talk about when you're telling mom and dad?"

 

"If I tell dad, he will kill Preston." Mackenzie shook her head at Katie.

 

She didn’t have the courage to tell their father yet. 

 

It had taken her six weeks to tell Katie. Let alone their dad.

 

She grabbed the flats and slipped them on, going back to the mirror to double check her makeup. She looked better. She felt better. As good as she could feel for now.

 

"So? I see that as a win-win situation Kenz." Katie laughed and used her crutches to get  over to the mirror, fixing her hair. "I need to pick up Willow and Ash from mom’s. Ned is at the station now doing something. We’ll walk over and talk to LeTrai. Then we’ll go to mom’s."

 

"I miss those kiddos," the blonde grinned, thinking of her nieces and nephews. Then it was back to reality. The one where she had to tell her parents about what happened. About Preston and what he’d done to her. She had to tell Chase too. He wasn’t the father of her child. "Katie, how am I supposed to tell dad that his favorite student and mentee did this to me? Or Chase? I’m pregnant and it isn’t his.”

 

"I don’t know. I grew up with him and respected him until now." Katie said as she leaned into Makcnezie as they walked toward the door. Mackenzie grabbed her bag, swinging it on her shoulder. "Preston doesn't get to be friends with us. Not anymore. Not after what he did to you." 

 

"All I'm trying to say is that we need to handle this strategically. He is a well-respected doctor and professor." She said, opening the door and walking out with her. "It's my word against his and who are they going to want to believe? The college student or the prestigious professor?"

 

"Mackenzie, you're pregnant. That proves something. I hate that I’m saying that, but it’s the truth. And having sex with a student will ruin his reputation, so even if the justice system sucks, he will lose his job. He will lose the respect of our father, our family and this town. What better punishment than that? Plus dad will totally punch him in the face." Katie said quietly as they walked past the nurses station, the hospital gossips. Mackenzie knew better, so did her sister. Even if Mackenzie was one of them. She didn’t like talking about her family and no one really did. Not often anyway. “Mackenzie, you need too.”

 

"Fine. I will tell them." She replied, nodding to her sister as she pressed the elevator button.

 

"You’ll what?" Jim said as they walked inside the elevator. He was still leaning against the wall, typing out a text to their mother probably. He was dressed in street clothes. A jacket and jeans, a hat probably pulled on his head by their mother. "I was just about to check on you. I signed all the according papers. Your mom texted. She said you’ve been gone a while."

 

"Yeah. We were just talking,” Katie smiled at him, hugging Jim. “Hey dad.”

 

“Hey bug,” he helped her in and then turned to her. “Hey Mackenzie. How are you feeling?”

 

“A little lightheaded,” she said, behind honest with him as the doors closed. “I can’t wait to just lay in bed.”

 

“Good, you’re on bed rest.” Jim said, supporting her. Katie leaned on the wall nearby as they went down. “You need to be resting too Katie.”

 

“I am. All the snuggles in the world with my babies,” Katie smiled, texting Ned and glancing to Mackenzie.

 

She knew she had to tell her father. He deserved to know.

 

“Daddy? I need to tell you something,” she said quietly, looking up at her father. She looped her arm around him, rubbing his back. She didn’t want to. It hurt her heart too much. “You know I’m pregnant.”

 

"Yeah,” he said, looking at her. “What else is there for me to know? Did something happen with Chase?" He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest now. “I’ll kill him.”

 

“Dad,” she laughed, almost wishing that were her problem right now. That would be so much better than this. Than having to tell her father about Preston. “No. Nothing happened with Chase. We’re fine. It’s something else. Something else happened. Six weeks ago I was raped dad.” She told him the brutal truth, her heart breaking as she did. “And it wasn’t some stranger. It was someone we know and trusted, and he is the father of the baby.”

 

Her father didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t believe his daughter had been hurt like that. He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He knew she needed support right now, as much as he wanted to be mad. Which he was. He wanted to kill the son of bitch that touched his daughter.

 

“Mackenzie,” he choked out, his tears present. “I wish I could have protected you. I’m here for you now. Just know that.”

 

“I know dad,” she whispered, holding him close. She missed his hugs. The way he’d pull her in. He was so warm, so cuddly and tall. Her dad was such a bear. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

“You told me now,” he whisperd. “Does your mom know?”

 

“I’m gonna tell her when I get home. We’re going to the station first to report. Katie is by my side too,” she sighed as the elevator doors opened. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to keep it a secret for me. Just wait until you get home, alright?”

 

He nodded and Katie came over, hugging Mackenzie before they walked out. Jim came with, wanting to walk them out. Until they saw Preston talking to a nurse at the front information desk.

 

"Is Mackenzie Clancy here?" Preston said to a nurse, flashing her a smile and showing her his ID before seeing them. He came over, hugging Mackenzie. "Hey! I just heard about the accident. Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine," she shoved him off. “What are you doing here? I never want to see you again.”

 

“When you didn't answer my emails or show up at my office the past few days I got worried. Then I heard about the accident from one of the kids on campus." He said, touching her cheek. "I got so worried about you." He touched her stomach. “And the baby. Is everything alright?”

 

"Don't touch my sister," Katie stood in front her. “What planet are you on? Katie pushed his hand away and they walked toward the door. "You're walking on thin ice."

 

"What the hell did you tell her?" The man laughed and crossed his arms. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this Katie.”

 

“I'm not your girlfriend Preston," Mackenzie muttered, rolling her eyes at him. “What you did it not okay. You don't get to touch me and act all worried now. You're not a friend to me and you are most certainly not going to be in this baby's life. You think that you're going to get away with this. You're not going to."

 

"Listen here you little…” The man sighed, closing his eyes as he stepped closer to him. “This baby is just as much mine as it is yours. I’ll see you in court if you want to act like this. And if you wanna call rape like the little whore you are then go right ahead. Who's going to believe your word over mine?"

 

"Let’s go,” Katie whispered, pushing Preston back.

 

Jim intervened and held him off as they walked toward the doors, waiting for him.

 

“Hey Jim,” Preston muttered, looking at him. “How you been?”

 

“You son of a bitch," their father muttered and stood before him, towering over him by at least a few inches. He’d wanted to stay calm, until he saw his face. He was too smug for his own good. He always had been. "You think you're can shake my hand like nothing happened?"   
  


“What did I do again?” Preston asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You'd really believe her over me?" Preston shook his head, turning to Mackenzie. “Now sweetheart, tell your dad about earlier this week. That was a fun time too. Not just six weeks ago, right?”

 

Jim drew his fist back and plowed it into Preston’s jaw with such force that blood pooled from his mouth. He staggered back, falling onto the floor.

 

"Let's go," Jim said, walking over to the door then, spitting on someone he used to consider family. He shook out his hand quickly before he guided his daughters out of the hospital.

 


	44. Surprise!

**A/N: Katie and Ned deal with the issues of living far apart :)**

* * *

  
Katie'd had a slow morning. She’d gotten up at seven, showered and gotten dressed. It was a cold and rainy day for September in New York, but Katie didn’t mind.

She loved it when it rained in the city. That meant she could grab her converse and hop over puddles to not get her feet wet. She’d done it successfully and even stopped for some coffee and got a parfait for breakfast because she’d had the time.

She’d caught up with Harriet because it had been a while since she’d stopped by the little cafe. She’d wanted to know more about the mystery man Ned that she’d mentioned the last time. Katie had promised to bring him in, but hadn’t come back.

“I will bring him in,” she laughed, taking another sip of the chai tea she’d treated herself too. She still had fifteen minutes until she had to start walking to class. “I promise. He hasn’t come up since the summer. He has to work a lot and if I’m going to see him it will be me going home.”

Her phone buzzed and startled Harriet. It was a text from Ned. They will be celebrating their one year in December. She smiled, grabbing her phone and reading it.

_Hope you have a great first day! Have time for a phone call?_

She blushed and called him, loving the sound of his laugh as he answered the phone. “I missed you too,” he said. “How has your morning been?”

“Good? Was just catching up with an old friend of mine,” she sipped her drink, finishing it as she stood up. “But she’s gone now.”

“Sorry,” he said softly. “I’m just about to get out of the truck and go to work.”

“Oh. I’m about to leave too. I just stopped for a drink and something to eat. I have a full day.” She explained, putting her coat on and grabbing bag as she pressed her phone to her ear. “But you know that.”

“Yes. You told me,” he said. “I hate being so far away from you. I wish I could’ve applied to the NYPD, but I missed the deadline.”

“You shouldn’t move your dream to New York for me,” she said as she walked out of the cafe. The rain had stopped, but a wind had come in and Katie pulled on her jacket. “I would’ve come home to you this year if my grant wasn’t two years. It’s just stupid not to use the money they are giving me.”

“I agree that staying in New York is the best thing for you right now. You deserve to be in the city you love.” He said, sighing. “As lonely as I am in my apartment all by myself.”

“Ahh poor baby,” she giggled, stopping and waiting for a stoplight. Just across the street was the entrance to the NYU and the big steps up to the main courtyard and Union building. From there you could get to any department and Katie’s luck, the English department was just an elevator ride to the second floor and down the hall from there. She’d be there with plenty of time. “At least you’re finally out of your mom’s. I’m so proud of you. We’ll have to plan you a housewarming party.”

“A what?” He asked. He wasn’t too keen on anything like that.

The light told her it was clear to go and she jogged across the street and up the steps. She stopped Hannah with Brandon walking inside and they came over, still finishing a conversation between them too. She’d hadn’t seen them this morning before she’d left and it had seemed pretty quiet for them to be home, but last night they had said something about leaving early to work out at the campus gym.

“A housewarming party,” she explained. “People bring things you need for the apartment and come over for drinks and snacks. It would mean a time off though and you can barely get anything off.” She sighed, knowing they probably wouldn’t be able to do it He was just so busy at the department as a rookie. They were running all of them ragged, to see who lasted and she knew he would never back down from a challenge. “I’m still so proud of you.”

She also knew he needed her support and she’d planned on coming home to surprise him soon, but she needed to finish all of her homework for this weekend today if she was going to be able to drive home to see him and spend the weekend with him.

“Yeah, I am pretty busy at work. I’m on a double patrol all of today and tonight with Jamison. We’re servailancing, so he’ll be driving. So just text me when you get home. I’ll be bored out of my mind  by then.” He explained and she heard him get out of his truck. “You better get to class. My shift starts in ten and there’s a briefing so I’m gonna go grab a coffee from Village Java. Usually if I’m in uniform someone buys me a coffee.”

“Still milking the small town aspect of Granview I see,” she chuckled, tossing an eye roll to Hannah as they walked up the steps to the union building. “I’m about to walk into the union, so I’ll lose service soon.”

“Alright. I have to let you go too. Did you get all of your books and stuff? Your parents are helping with that right?” He asked quickly, worrying suddenly. He couldn’t remember if she’d gotten everything she needed.

She smiled, loving that he was checking up on her like that. “Yeah. It got really expensive last year buying them from the school, but mom and I went online this summer and it was half the price. I’m all prepared Ned. Don’t worry about me.” She explained, stepping inside into the warm building, unzipping her jacket almost immediately. “I have to go baby, but I love you and I’ll text you later.”

“Okay. Sounds good,” he laughed. “I love you too.”

She hung up, tucking the phone back into her pocket as she and Hannah walked into the writing class. Hannah wasn’t usually one for writing classes, but it was required to take one for her degree this year and Katie was in it too, so she chanced on a creative writing class. Plus Katie was good at giving her inspiration.

They found seats in the lecture hall and Katie pulled out her notebook, reading her pen for any notes as the professor walked in moments later. He was ready to start, despite a few students talking amongst themselves.

He cleared his throat and started talking about his grading policy and Katie took notes as he talked. The girls in the front rom continued to chat despite his obvious annoyance. He stopped, looking at them as he began passing syllabus’ out.

“I suppose I’ll just drop your names from my roster. You don’t seem too intrigued by my teaching.” The professor said, skipping them over and passing out syllabuses behind them.

The girls got up, scoffing and leaving. Katie could tell, she was gonna love this class.“Long distance sucks,” Ned huffed on the phone.

She had her phone connected on the dash and was talking on speaker. He wasn’t off for another two hours.

She’d finished her homework with plenty of time. She’d packed some clothes and other things, wanting to leave some stuff at Ned’s apartment for the next time she was there. She’d taken a bath, shaving her legs and trimming herself the way Ned liked it. She’d caved and grabbed herself a toasted sandwich in a Panera drive-through on her way out of the city. She was just getting onto the highway towards Grandview now, taking the last few bites of her food as she talked to him. He still didn’t know.

She’d be getting to Grandview by the time he was just falling asleep. It would be the best surprise ever. She would use her key that he’d given her and slip into bed naked. That would definitely wake him up.

“I know, but it could be worse. Imagine how it could be if I was in a different time zone or something. At least I’m a reasonable three hour drive away!” She explained, merging successfully and relaxing into her seat.

“Do you have to be so annoyingly optimistic all the time? Why can’t I just whine about how much I miss you?” The phone crinkled and she laughed, smiling at him. “Did you get my key I mailed you? I forgot to give it to you the last time I was there.”

“I miss you too, but it’s only been two weeks since you were here, love. We just skyped last night too and yes, I got the key today.” She breathed, smiling.

“Good, you should use it.” He sighed and she could see him slumping into the seat. What a dramatic. “Because by the time you finish that essay I will be home, in bed, naked and you could use your key to get in, but you’re all the way in the city.”

She laughed, so hard. He always did that for her. He made her her laugh like he was the funniest person in the world. And that’s why they were so good together. Because she was on her way to see him right now. To surprise him, God surprises were so much fun. “I for one think I should get brownie points. I striped for you.” She played it off, the words sliding off her tongue.

He chuckled, low and deep in his voice. It was so sexy. A shiver ran through her at just the way he talked, let alone when he laughed like that. It reminded her of the way he’d looked at her last night, when she started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

When he’d messaged her, she had just gotten out of the shower and had pulled on a button up he’d left one time. She totally wanted to mess with him, and she did. What she hadn’t seen happening was his internet glitching out. He ended up only seeing her naked for a few seconds before he lost connection.

“Definitely was the sexiest skype call I’ve ever been apart of, even if I lost connection. Damn spotty internet.” He cursed, sighing then. “I have never been more pissed in my life. You looked so good for the two seconds I saw you.”

“You realize I skipped out on finishing a paper last night because of you, right? I was sacrificing precious time and you lost connection. I was upset for you too,” she laughed, easing over into the fast lane and cruising up to seventy miles an hour before putting her cruise control on. She was about to tease him further when another call popped up on her phone. It was her mother. She’d texted Melinda about possibly coming home and she was definitely checking in. “Hey Ned, my mom is calling.”

“Ok. I have to get out for a pull-over. I’ll text you,” he said, hanging up.

She looked away from the road, pressing accept on her mom and hitting speaker. “Hey mom, I’m on the highway what’s up.” She settled back into her car, listening to her mom talk.

This was going to be a long drive, but so so worth it.

* * *

  
It was late when she pulled into his parking lot, putting on the parking pass clip Ned had given her as she parked next to his truck. She took her keys out and grabbed her phone, putting both them in her jacket pocket, then grabbing her bag and purse from the front seat as she got out of the car.

She closed the door and made her way to the entrance quickly. She used the elevator, going to the third floor and finding his apartment. She fished her keys back out and swung her purse over shoulder as put her weekend bag on the ground, unlocking the door. She quietly came in, seeing his shoes and keys, putting hers by his as she left her bag by the door and peeled her coat off, grabbing her phone from the pocket as she took her shoes off and hung her jacket over the back of the couch as she made her way to the bedroom.

The bedroom door was open and the bathroom light was on, the door closed and steam coming from under it.

He had just gotten home.

She quickly slid her pants off, taking her sweater off too and tossing them on the side of the bed where he wouldn’t see them The shower turned off as she tossed her bra by the door, a little hint as she slipped into the bed, closing her eyes.

Now she waited.

The door opened and she heard him stretch, his back popping in a few places. Footsteps, followed by the sound of something swooshing to the floor, like clothing.

She was facing the opposite wall and felt the bed dip, his body warmth present.

“You came,” he whispered, his hand wrapped around her, his lips touching her shoulder. “I love you.” He turned her, smiling at her. “You look pretty,” He said, simply. “I haven’t seen you look this…” he paused to search for the word. “Delicate. Not since this summer.”

She leaned into him, kissing him. She’d missed this bed, spending time with him like she did in the summer. They’d hardly left this bed the first two weeks she was home. He’d saved all of his time off for those two weeks.

“I missed you,” she whispered, pulling back as she laid on the pillow.

She looked over him as he relaxed next to her, his hand moving up her side, tracing the skin. He’s filled out some, and isn’t quite to the shape he was when they first got together, but his muscles were still rock hard. Determination and hardwork showing.

Ned’s skin was also soft, but still tougher than hers. She touched his scars from skateboarding accidents and the one from training at the academy. Her fingers hovered over his navel. His stomach was firm, rising and falling with the rhythm of his rapid breathing. She rested her hand there, registering that this most innocent touch had somehow made her knees tremble. His hand covered hers.

“Do you know what you do to me?” He whispered.

He sat up and she felt every muscle in his stomach move and then he slid her hand back up to the center of his chest. He leaned his head toward hers, capturing her lips as he laid her on her backside, chuckling as she saw the panties she wore.

A red pair he’d given her for her birthday.

“Nice touch,” he said, his mouth latching onto her nipple as she arched into him, her leg hooking him down to press up against her. The friction. Him against her, hard, and exactly where she wanted it.

She cried out, grasping his hair and feeling his mouth at her shoulder. Her neck, sucking there. Then her jaw, nibbling there. Her mouth, kissing her, tasting her.

His hand grasped her panties, pulling them down her hips as his fingers spread and dipped inside her, curling the way she liked her.

“Oh Ned,” she moaned, so loud he knew his neighbor heard it. She grasped his shoulder and kissed him again, moaning against his lips as his thumb touched her center. “Yes… oh yes.”

His kissed her neck, feeling her hips roll against his hand. God, he’d missed being with. Doing things like this with her.

“Mmm,” she hummed, running her hands through his hair more. If she were in her right mind, her hand would be there, grasping him. But as he moved quicker, her pleasure hitting its peak as his thumb moving quickly over her center.  “I want you. All of you.”

Katie could feel him shifting against her and she wondered if he wished she were touching him instead. For a brief moment, she considered the mechanics of touching him while he touched her, but she was too focused on his hands to entertain the thought of doing anything else.

He had two fingers inside her now, pressing and pumping. Her hips were moving, her heart was racing, and every muscle in her body was stretched taut, ready to snap.

Ned knew how to get her there. How to do it quick or do it slow. “Don’t stop," she gasped, as her fingers spread inside her, her hips sliding toward him. “I’m almost there.”

She’s done this countless times before, on her own since she’d moved out. She’d never dared before her senior year though. It was nothing compared to what it felt like with Ned’s fingers inside her, his body over hers, his lips brushing against hers.

She hooked a leg around his waist before he could move, drawing him impossibly closer. Her breasts sat flush against his naked chest, and it was enough to make him forget about grabbing a condom as he reveled in the feeling of her against him. She grinded herself deliberately into him, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body, already thrumming with anticipation.

Finally, he gave in, pulling his hand back and thrusts into her hips in return. Her legs opened wider to accommodate him and he could feel the heat pulsing from her core.

“Take me,” she gasped.

It happened in a hazy blur of lust and pure desire. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, is lips met hers again as he pressed into her. She was wet enough that he slid into her in a swift, sure motion. It’s all he can do not to cry out loud at the sensation. Katie arched into him, her breasts heaving into his chest and the long column of her beautiful neck exposed just for him. His lips moved to the skin under the line of her jaw. He could feel the rapid bounding of her pulse beneath his tongue. He kissed a trail down her neck to her clavicle, punctuating each kiss with a thrust of his hips.

“Ned,” the word curled up from the back of her throat, intoxicating him like a flute of the finest champagne. Her legs wrapped firmly around his back to hold him in place: he knew it was unlikely she would let him go.

“Katie, I love you.” He gasped.

Her hips grinded into him with each of his subsequent thrusts and he was all too aware that he wouldn’t be able hold on much longer. But she had to come first. She deserved that, and he was determined to make it happen. Peeta brought his mouth back to hers, wasting no time before drawing her tongue into the heat of his mouth. The vibrations of her moans reverberate through him and he shuddered in pleasure. His hand met her between her thighs, moving furiously in small, tight circles, and just when he thought he couldn’t hold onto his sanity any longer, she came. It was her unintelligible cry of ecstasy into the black of the apartment that was his final undoing. He pulled out of her just in time to spill onto her stomach.

She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now, sprawled beneath him with her hair messy and still moaning with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The pair lock eyes as their bliss faded to be replaced by a sated relaxation. He was quick to wipe the sticky mess off her stomach as her eyes began to drift closed. He couldn’t blame her for falling asleep. It was very late, and she’d driven three hours to see him at night. Despite hating driving on the highway at night.

He loved this woman more than anything.

He tucked her into his chest with waning strength, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. Right now, it seemed almost possible. His eyelids slid closed, and he slept with her tight against his chest.

But morning dawned, swift and sure, the sun streaming in brilliantly through the open window.

He found himself awake earlier than he would’ve liked for it being his only day off, until a dewy smile crossed the lips of his companion when she saw that he, too, was awake.

“Morning,” she whispered, her hands coming up to his chest. “I’m glad you gave me a key.”

At her words, the events of last night come flooding back to him in a hazy rush of sweat and skin and pleasure.

He pressed his lips against her as she laughed and he caught the sight of her dusky nipples, moving there a moment later. He just knew there was no way a morning like this could lead to a bad day. No way at all.

* * *

Katie’s never been comfortable admitting to herself just how much she enjoyed looking at Ned.

Obviously, he was attractive. That goes without saying--his face, his height, his body--Ned was her man. He was the only person that could leave her speechless. But it’s not just his physical appearance that had her flustered.

It was the way that Ned carried himself, the ease with how he moved in his uniform at work or how he walked with her through the square in shirts that were cut to flatter his chest and bulging arms, the fitting pants that he wore, not caring for the few who did turn their heads to look at him as he walked by.

It’s a sort of nonchalant confidence she found both totally hot and also really fascinating about him. He’d always been like that, even before he was man. As a child and teen, he was just cool and collected as some said.

Days where she came home like this with Ned were always wonderfully simple. Dating him could get complicated and messy with living so far away from each other, and the constant drama of her gift and the looming specter of the supernatural was forever in the background--but in the moment, when it’s just the two of them enjoying each other’s company, their time together was wonderful.

Getting to be with him, sitting in the square on a bench. To touch and kiss him was also really wonderful--and if she was being honest, she took every opportunity to do it that she could. Like now, after they’d shared breakfast together and walked off the greasy food Ned always made on Saturday’s.

She’d settled on a bench with him to make out for what felt like ages, kissing until her lips were buzzing and she was lightheaded, smiling dazedly against his kiss-swollen mouth. She laughed, so sultry that he moaned, his lips touching her neck.

Katie didn’t quite realize she’d been playing with the top button of Ned’s shirt until it came open.

“Mmm, getting hot and bothered?” Ned asked, laughing a little as he said it, his smiling mouth pink and damp, and his shirt was--

It’s absolutely ridiculous what that extra inch of exposed skin did to derail her brain. Without thinking, she let her fingers slide down from the hollow of his throat, just brushing against the exposed skin, the hint of chest hair.

He took a shuddering breath, and when her gaze darted back up to his face, Ned was staring at her, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide. “Katie?” Ned smiled a little at her. His voice was low, and a shiver ran down her spine at his words. “Are you… okay?”

Ned had always been careful with Katie, mindful of her limits, and she knew that the question was totally sincere. She took a moment to herself, steadying her breathing, the ache building low in her stomach, and nodded after a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I--” She paused, licking her lips while toying with the collar of his shirt, before she smiled. “I’m fine.”

They ended up walking to her mother’s store together, hand in hand. Delia was surprised to see Katie, she hadn’t been home since her birthday, but Ned was a welcome surprise too. Melinda hugged her daughter tightly, whispering something about a vision and they were gone, leaving the Banks’ alone.

But Katie glanced back, smiling at Ned, and the look on her face, the love and trust there-it gave him everything he needed to just talk to him mom and wait for her. She came out moments later, a post-it note and a ghostly mission for them.

“Archives?” He asked as she took his open hand, walking with him to the door.

“I love how you know,” she laughed, her arm moving up his back as they slipped out the doors, waving to their mothers.

“Ugh I can’t look at them,” Delia covered her eyes as Ned stole a kiss from Katie, but it wasn’t long before he pulled away, placing small kisses along her jawline, and then lower still, his lips dragging along her throat as he leaned her into the lamp post. “Are they gone?”

“Yes, but they are now making out just as hard as they were on the bench earlier,” Melinda concluded, looking through her calendar at the deliveries. “I should’ve given Ned his deliveries. Damnit. Well I’ll call later or do them myself.”

“Ugh,” Delia laughed, peeking. “They are cute. I’ll give them that.”

“And very happy,” Melinda nudged the mother with a smile. “That’s all that matters.”

 

 


	45. The Verdict

Mackenzie laid in bed watching her daughter sleep. It was something she liked to do after she had a bad night. When her nightmares about Preston were too much.

 

The mother’s face relaxed as she caressed Freya's cheek. Her blonde curls were just too cute, the way the hair curled around her ears.

 

She’d recently moved in with Scott. It was temporary, while they looked for somewhere bigger. Somewhere for Freya to grow up.

 

"You always look so content when you're with her," Scott whispered and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

 

"Oh Scott," she sighed and leaned into his chest. "I'm so glad it was you."

 

"I couldn't resist watching you with her," he smiled as she turned around in his arms.

 

"You scared me," she yawned, sitting down on the bed nearby. "I hope I didn't wake you."

 

"Nah," he chuckled, going to the bathroom. He was quiet as he turned the light on and splashed water in his face. He went about his morning routine, brushing his teeth, shaving and showering, then combing his hair. "I have to get ready for a patrol."

 

"Okay," she laid back in the warm blanket a little while longer. "She'll be awake soon and I'll be busy. Don't worry."

 

"I wasn't-" He came out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

 

"You were," she replied. "You've already taken too much time off to be home."

 

"I've taken time off so you wouldn't be stressed," he answered, coming toward her, shaving cream applied to his cheeks. "It's not a bad thing that I want to be with you. That I love you and that you have a daughter with someone else. I’m here for you and for Frey." He kneeled and pulled her to sit up.

 

"Even if I can't give you what you want?" She hinted, pulling on the sleeves to the shirt she wore.

 

"What?" He asked. "Sex?"

 

She looked away and he kissed her so deeply that she forgot about her own worries, about what she'd lost before this day and how Scott had made it better. His arms soothed her and lips repaired her.

 

"Sex isn't everything," he pulled back. "We aren't going to be that couple that can't have a relationship without it."

 

"It's just everyone who I know that's happy is having it… and I try to get myself comfortable. To want to go there with you and I do." She paused and looked at him. "I want you, but I'm just not ready and I hate myself for it."

 

"God Mack, I want you too." He laughed, kissing her hands. "But not at the expense of losing you. I'll wait twenty years if that's what you need me to do."

 

She laughed and kissed him, holding him tightly because she thought if she let go even for a second, she'd lose him.

* * *

 

The news was everywhere.

The newspaper, the TV, the radio and people's faces as she carried her daughter in her arms down the street.

 

She tucked her little head down in her neck and cooed softly

 

"I know you're still tired." She whispered, rubbing her back. "We're almost to nana's store..."

 

She was standing at the stoplight, holding her little girl, and the smell of her hair made her smile as the woman next to me whispered to her friend.

 

"If you have any judgement to give, it should be about your shoes," Mackenzie scoffed, kissing Freya's cheek. "Have a nice day." She crossed the street, bouncing the little girl lightly as she squirmed. "I know you're hungry baby. We're almost to the store."

 

She reached for the door handle and then walked inside.

 

"Hey Kenz," Melinda said walking out from the back. "Hello Freya." She pinched the little one's cheek before kissing her nose. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"No, not really. But these days, three hours is better than nothing. Scott helps and I've been sleeping more now that he's home at night." She sighed and walked into the backroom. "Can we talk? I need to feed her."

 

"Of course we can. What's up?" Melinda said, shutting the double doors and turning the light on.

 

"The verdict," she said and sat down in a chair, opening her shirt slightly and messing with her bra. "And I think she's sensing it... she's been off today."

 

"Babies do sense things from their parents." Melinda said looking the energetic baby in her arms, laying a feeding blanket over her softly. "I didn't hear the verdict yet. I've been avoiding everything by doing invoices in a dark room."

 

"He got away with it," she muttered. "I knew how little the chances were, but I still hoped."

 

"Oh baby girl." Melinda said walking toward her daughter, embracing her. "Everything is going to be okay. It's going to get better."

 

"Mom, I was scared. I didn’t know how to tell anyone," she whispered. "When I told Katie, it wasn’t even on purpose. I was talking about Chase, but it came up and then we got in that accident."

 

"Baby, you're spinning," Melinda whispered, trying to calm her down in someway. "This was not your fault. What the hell does a verdict do? This world sucks and I’m sorry, but it always has. But this little girl in your arms, she's the most beautiful thing in the whole world to come out of that kind of situation. She brought you out of that hole and so did Scott."

 

"I know," she sighed. "It's just that I can't even walk down the street without someone staring. I had to go to online classes because people think I am the campus whore and I lost my best friend because of what he did to me. I can't handle this stress anymore. I don't know why everyone thinks I can."

 

"People believe in you because you're doing it Mackenzie! You are an amazing mother to Freya despite the circumstances you are being put under." Melinda said."And Lorelai? I don't know what to say about her. Just give her time."

She smiled up at her, thankful for the guidance she had always given her in hopes that it will be passed on to the little one in her arms. "Oh there's that laugh," she laughed as Freya giggled. "Are you done sweetheart? What's so funny?" She fixed her top quickly before laying Freya over her shoulder with the blanket tucked under. "That's my girl," she cooed and then kissed her back as she burped, spitting up on the nursing blanket. "What?"

 

"It's amazing to watch you interact with her." Melinda said smoothing out her hair.

 

"I got most of it from you," she laughed, wiping Freya's face clean. "But Katie was a mom before I was out of high school, so I picked up some things from her too."

 

"Yes. You were always over there helping with Ash weren't you," Melinda said and then heard the front door open and Scott came in the back. “And you were such a help with Lana and Emma.”

 

"Yeah. I tried… hey Scott," she said as Melinda took Freya, wrapping her in a blanket. "It's nice to see you."

 

"I tried so hard Mack," Scott sighed, kneeling to hug her. "But it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

 

"What are you talking about?" She asked, fixing her shirt before standing, only a few inches shorter than him.

 

"I'm gonna go show all the customers how pretty you are," Melinda whispered as she slipped past them, closing the doors behind her. "Let's give mommy some space..."

 

"I worked that case every step of the way. I wanted that bastard to be put away for good, but our law system sucks." He muttered. "It really does."

 

"You worked my case?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought it was someone else who didn't know what I went through... and here it was you and I kept talking all this shit about how stupid our precinct is... oh Scott. I'm so sorry."

 

He hugged her, tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't tell you," he whispered. "I needed to be clear headed about it. As clear headed as I can be."

 

"I want us to be something more," she whispered, looking up at him. "Something better than we have ever been."

 

"We will," he held her tighter. "In time... we just need time."


	46. Jelly Bean

**A/N: I just love myself some Jimel being cute parents:) I think its my favorite to write Jimel with Katie when she's little. The toddler is almost three in this chapter. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

It was a sweltering July afternoon in Grandview that Jim was spending in his air conditioned home with his family.

 

He hadn’t had a day with them in almost a month, but he finally had a full weekend off with his two favorite girls, just in time for Katie's third birthday on Sunday.

 

"You ordered the cake right?" Melinda asked as she made candy bags for the few kids that were coming over for the party on Sunday.

 

"Yes ma'am. I ordered one disney princess cake for our little princess." He said, walking over to her, his hands wrapping around her waist slowly as he snuggled my head into her neck. "One of us should probably check on her. A quiet Katie always means bad things."

 

"Very true," she whispered, tying the last ribbon closed before she leaned into his arms. She kissed the inside of his arm, smiling. "Last night was amazing. I miss our late nights."

 

"Me too,” he whispered, his hands moving her tank top enough to slip his hands up and under her bra, cupping her breasts. “You were incredible.” His mouth touched her neck as he whispered that to her, pulling back just enough to startle her from the loss of contact. “I'm going to check on her."

 

"Alright, I just have to put this stuff away because I promised her we'd all go to the park." She sighed and then tied a rubber band around the M&M bag, putting them in the fridge so they wouldn’t melt. "And yes, I know. It's like ninety eight outside. We are going to melt to death. You know how it always is around her birthday.”

 

"Yes, I know." He said, walking toward the living room. “What about the pool? She loves swimming and it is perfect on a day like this. Plus, my super how wife in a bikini."

 

"Who said I'd wear a bikini?" She laughed, walking with him. "I have stretch marks and I don't like showing that much skin."

 

"Please... I will give you a massage later and tote Katie around so that all the girls know I'm taken by both my daughter and you." He whispered, waiting for her. "And you look beautiful in a bikini. Better than any other woman could ever look like in a swimsuit."

 

"Ugh you're too amazing. Too perfect." She said, pushing him toward the front room. "I will wear a bikini. Now go."

 

He found their daughter sitting on the carpet just as Melinda and him had situated her a half an hour before with paper, crayons and her favorite cartoon, but she's not coloring but clutching her stuffed toy, hugging it tightly to her silently.

 

She looked at her father, her sweet face crumpled in sadness as her little heart breaks. "Jelly Bean!" She muttered as she shows me her toy. "She's hurt daddy… look!"

 

Just then, he realized that her beloved bright orange lamb, worn and stained from the years the doll had spent being clutched, cuddled, kissed and vomited on by his daughter — and scrubbed and disinfected by his wife and himself— was missing a leg. The leg was in his daughter's other hand as she helplessly tried to attach it to the rest of its little body.

 

The more she tried, the more tears rolled down her cheeks until he pulled her up gently and gave her a warm hug.

 

"Don't cry, Katiebug." He said soothingly, "Daddy will make it all better just like I do at work."

 

“Fix Jelly Bean, daddy?" She repeated him, sniffling hopefully. "Like at work?"

"Of course!" He assured her, kissing her cheek. "I will get some thread and Jelly Bean will be as good as new. Then mommy and I are going to take you swimming because it is too hot for the park, okay?"

 

"Yay!" The three year old was delighted at her father’s proposition. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy."

 

"I love you too princess." He said and swung her up into his arms, a fit full of giggling coming echoing around as he brought her to the kitchen. "Honey, where is the thread?"

 

"Is something needing thread?" Melinda asked, putting the last of the party stuff away.

 

"Jelly Bean lost an arm," he placed Katie on counter.

 

She still held the orange lamb tightly to her chest, tears still fresh on her cheeks.

 

"Oh no!" Melinda embraced the little girl, kissing her cheek. “Is she alright?"

 

"She has a belly ache,” Katie explained, pouting. “But her arm really hurts mommy.”

 

"Is that right? Well I will have a magical kiss for jelly bean, if she wants it." Melinda said, puckering her lips as a distraction for Katie as he looked for a needle and thread. "The supplies you're looking for are in the bottom drawer."

 

Katie brought the lamb to her ear, listening to her soft words. "Jelly bean says I can have her kiss because you are my mommy." Katie grinned.

 

"Oh yeah? Well good thing I love kisses from you." Melinda smiled, smothering kisses on their daughter.

 

He smiled at his wife fondly, knowing that she was preoccupying their girl while he began to fix her toy to make her happy. She was not surprised though, since she had always made that little girl smile in her time of need.

 

Before long, Katie was looking over, arms crossed over her chest, as he set up a needle and a thread to start the mending process. As soon as she realized what was going to happen however, she started and lets out another cry.

 

"The needle will hurt!" Katie gasped and then grabbed her father’s arm. "She doesn't like big needles and neither do I...  daddy please."

 

Just a few weeks ago, Katie had to go through the poking and prodding of what happens when kids get the chickenpox. Melinda still remembered how strongly her little arms had held onto her as she whimpered in pain following the IV. Even her daddy couldn’t make that feel better.

 

It seemed like the memory was still strongly imprinted in her little mind too.

 

"No baby, she won't feel a single thing." He replied, winking. "Daddy's got this."

 

"I hope so,” Katie pouted.

 

"Don't worry princess. Your daddy is the best at this kind of stuff," Melinda reassured her with a soft squeeze of her hand.

 

A few moments later however, the little girl squirmed and looks at him with a sad frown. "Dah-dee?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.

 

"Yes, love?" He said, finishing his stitch, his eyes glancing at her for a moment.

 

"Jelly is hurting. She wants me," she whispered, squeezing her mom's hand.

 

"Well, daddy is all done princess." He said, smoothing a bandaid over the lamb's arm. "I think that Jelly needs a hug from her favorite girl."

 

"You're the best!" She squeals and hugs the lamb tightly. "We still going swimming?"

 

"Yes, we are." Melinda said and lifted her off of counter. "Let's get ready."

 

"Can we skip?" She giggled and did a little spin once her feet touched the ground, her brown hair spinning around with her.

 

"We can!" Melinda said, down at her level now as she kissed her once.

 

He didn’t know he could love two people so much.

 


	47. That's My Job!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this guys! I planned on having this up by last night, but there was a bomb threat at my school and my laptop was locked inside overnight, so sorry haha. But this is a prompt from Meowser Hotchner :) Enjoy! See you all next time xx Mariah**

On a usual Sunday morning she woke up in bed with her husband and there was a great amount of rolling around in bed when she woke up, but today was not a usual sunday. Jim was stuck on an early shift instead of having hot morning sex with her.

 

And as much as she wanted to be positive and excite herself for when he got home, she was so annoyed. She just wanted her husband right now. In bed. With his clothes off.

 

"I really should get out of bed," she whispered softly to herself and then closed her eyes. She thought if she said it outloud then she would magically do it, but instead she borrowed further into the blankets.

 

She didn’t have to get up. It was still early. She needed to do some laundry and cut the grass, but that was about it around here. She did have somes tuff she could do from home for the store, but she’d probably just go in to the store to do any of the paperwork properly.

 

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" A ghost laughed, appearing on the window seat as she opened her eyes again. "Talking to yourself will not solve your problems Melinda."

 

"Did I ask for your opinion? You are dead... a ghost." She sat up in bed, fitfully, her hair a little frizzy and out of control as she stretched. "Now who has the problem here?"

 

"Well someone is not a very cheerful person in the morning..." The young woman on the seat laughed, shaking her head. “What’s got you so grumpy?”

 

"No. I am not the most cheerful person when my husband isn't home with me on our usual day off together." She explained, sighing. "Plus I have a dead person talking to me when I could be contemplating what I am going to do until my very exhausted husband comes home and sleeps for the rest of the day."

 

"Okay. I'll come back another time." The ghost muttered, disappearing.

 

"Thank you," she said and then plopped back down on the bed.

 

Why couldn’t Jim just be home? Why did Bobby have to talk him into taking that damn shift?

 

A sudden succession of shrill rang out, her phone. It cut through her peaceful silence. She jumped in bed, her heart skipping a beat.

 

Just a phone. God, she saw ghosts and a phone spooked her.

 

"Hello?" She answered, smiling because she’d seen that it was Jim when she grabbed it. She wondered what he was doing. Was he on his way home? “Jim?”

 

"Hey babe. I know you're probably mad that I took this damn shift but I'll be home soon." He said, a loud noise ringing in the bathroom. "Maybe an hour or two because there’s a fire. I will be home in bed with you soon."

 

"Jim Clancy,” she giggled, moving out of bed. “I am trying to get ready." She pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she wiggled out of her shorts. “I need to shower. I do not need you talking sex to me."

 

"Oh yeah? You don't want to hear about me slipping into bed and kissing your neck… I could be doing so many things to you." He said softly, his voice lower, rolling off his tongue. She could hear him getting ready, somehow still on the phone with her because he was a superman. 

 

"Jim!" She squealed, interrupting him. "You are so disgusting..."

 

"You know you love me, Mrs. Clancy." He chuckled, grunting. “I better get going. Gott save lives, the usual.”

 

"Yes, my hero. I do love you very much,” she blushed, discarding the rest of her clothes as she entered the bathroom in just her bra and underwear. “I’m gonna do some housework and then take a bath. See you later.”

 

She walked straight to the tub and pulled the curtain out, making the the tub was clean enough. Which it was was. She’d just cleaned it on Monday. She walked back over to the sink, opening the cupboard and grabbing a body scrub and new shampoo. She thought Jim would like the strawberry smell surprise.

 

Plus it would ease the nerve she’ll pinch when she cuts the grass before he gets home. Because she knew he’d want to do it before he came inside and would definitely fall asleep on her then.

 

She put the bottles on the counter before going back to her closet. She found a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top, pulling them on. She went back into the bathroom and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a pony. 

 

"Mowing the lawn has never looked so sexy,” she encouraged herself while looking in the mirror. She went back into the room, grabbing her phone and plugging her headphones in and then into her ears, music ringing into her ears. "I got this."

"What are you doing?"

 

Melinda was just fixing the new sheets on the bed, her robe tightly wrapped around her after getting out of the bath. She’d even used a face mask, she hadn’t yet washed it off.

 

Jim was standing in the doorway, looking sexy as he started to unbutton his blue shirt. His white undershirt clung to his chest as he took the uniform off and came toward her.

 

“Nice face,” he hugged her. “You smell so good. Did you mow the lawn? You know that’s my job babe."

 

“Well you worked and I had the time.” She smiled, kissing her cheek as she pulled back to look at him, her hands rubbing his chest. "Are you seriously mad about this?"

 

"Mel, I don't do much around here. I just keep things going and fix stuff, cook sometimes and take care of the yard." He explained, shrugging. “And you mowed the lawn. It looks great, but still.”

 

"You work a lot. I don't mind doing these things. Maybe we could tackle the yard together? I’d love to put a garden in the front." She said, smiling at him. "I'm almost done making the bed. Why don't you go in the shower and I’ll wash this stuff off my face. I have a surprise for you." He laughed, kissing her neck then and started to pull her with him to the shower.

 

She must’ve done something right. He wasn’t too mad.

 

“Jim,” she gasped, trying to pull out of his grasp. “You need to shower. Leave me be.”

 

“But I don’t want to,” he huffed, his hands trying to pull open her robe then, his teeth nipping at her jaw. Marriage had been doing them well. The past few months had been great. They juggled their struggles, but they always came out on top usually. “I want you naked with me, Melinda.”

 

“And that’s what I wanted this morning, but I didn’t get it.” She whispered, pulling his hands off her as she pushed him toward the bathroom. “Go shower. Waiting will be worth it.”

 

She needed separation from him, before he got the robe off. She sat on the bed, breathing in and containing herself. He’d nearly done her in. If he had gotten her robe off she would’ve been done for. That was for sure.


	48. Homework

**A/N: I literally took this equation right out my textbook because I needed a break from homework. Ugh junior year is crazy though… Yesterday was HOMECOMING and we won 31 to 28! So I had planned on having this up before I went but I was having a little too much fun to be honest and then I got kicked out of the game for being damn idiot. But god was it fun xD anyways… enjoy! See you all next time xx Mariah :)**

* * *

 

"Hey mom?" Emma asked, peeking her head into her parent's bedroom. The light was off and the humidifier was going, she could see her mother toss in bed, groaning as she came into the room."I know you aren't feeling good, but I really need your help."

 

Emma came over to the empty sie fo the bed, sliding on and over to her mother as she turned the side lamp on.

 

"Oh baby, come here.” Melinda groaned, pulling her teenage daughter in for a hug. “I missed you. I just don't want you kiddos getting sick."

 

"I know. Dad is just helpless when it comes to math. He such a science guy,” she sighed, sitting. "I'm having trouble with this equation."

 

"Alright. Did you bring your book?" Melinda yawned and moved a hand through her hair as she sat up slowly.

 

"Mhmm," she hummed, opening to the page. "I've been having trouble with this section's formula. Well the whole section in general. I'm not great with fractions."

 

"Well I'm glad you asked for help instead of acting like it was all good like Aaron used too." Melinda said, grabbing the book and looking over the page. "Well looking at this just makes me cringe. I never liked math, but I was good at it. Well except college but that was for a different reason. You're looking at this one right?" She pointed to the one she had circled in highlighter in the workbook.

 

"Yes. I was good with whole numbers, but the fractions are throwing me off." She said, pointing to a problem. "I have to do this bunch of eight and I tried doing them but got them all wrong."

 

"Okay. Show me your work," Melinda said as she handed the notebook to her. "Oh I see what you're doing wrong. It's just a little mess up.” She pointed the pencil to the page, writing out the equation. “You just write the original equation out and make sure to give yourself enough space to solve it in its entirety. Then you subtract eight from each side.” She started to write out the problem, subtracting as Emma watched her write it out. “Now here's where you went wrong sweetie, you don't multiply by the fraction you multiply by its reciprocal, which is 5/2. Then simplify and you'll get your answer which in this one is fifteen. Make sense?"

 

"That's what I was missing! I knew it was something with an r but I just could not put my name on it and I left my binder in my locker. This is just an old notebook I found in a box in the basement. I think it was leftover from Aaron or Kenz because we know Katie never left any empty notebooks." The teen explained, handing her mother the box of tissues just in time for her sneeze. "Thank you so much mom."

 

"You're welcome." Melinda said, wiping her nose subtly. "I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you..." She paused to sneeze again. "at dinner. If your dad lets me out of the room. Better hurry before he finds you in here."

 

"I love you. Feel better,” she grabbed her notebook and workbook before hugging her mom and getting out of the bed, booking it out of the room and closing the door to hear her dad's footsteps.

 

Crap. The water for her tea must’ve finished.

 

"Melinda get back in bed. That ghost can wait. You’re as sick as a dog." He said, walking up the last step to see Emma walking out of the room and toward her own. "Oh it's just you. I thought I said no one should bother your mom?"

 

"I needed her help with something," she explained herself, opening her bedroom door. "I'm sorry dad. You’re terrible with math."

 

"I could have probably figured out your problem. She's not feeling well and needs her rest." He said, seeing my book. "I know I am not as good at math as she is, but just come to me next time? I can always just look it up on the internet."

 

"That's why I asked her. She can show me how to do it. Not just tell me the answer. You're just as terrible at fractions as I am." She said, walking into her room. Her father was in the doorway as she sat her desk, setting her stuff down again and opening to the homework she needed to finish. "I promise to leave her alone from now on. I only have a little bit left of math. I just have some history to brush up on for a test." She pulled a black folder from her backpack labeled history an put it on the desk for later.

 

"Okay. I get that. Just finish your homework and bring that laundry down. Dinner will be done in a little over an hour." He said, nodding to the basket as he left. “Want your door open?”

 

“I’ll do it and sure, leave it open.” She said, picking up her pencil. She moved to the next equation as he left, saying something she couldn’t quite catch to her mother before he closed their bedroom door.

 

Lana came in not two seconds later, her phone in hand and lighting up her face. “Want to go to the movies after dinner? The Pearson twins want dates to that new action movie tonight.”

 

“You’re gonna let me go on a date with a sixteen year old because you want action from Jason Pearson, really?” Emma laughed. The best thing about having a sixteen year old sister when you’re fourteen is she wants to make bad and fun decisions with her. They were the closest those two. Nothing got between them, and when something did it wasn’t for longer than a day.

 

Lana nodded. “Kasey’s a gentleman. He won’t do anything,” the sixteen year old smiled, starting to type out a yes. “Well he might kiss you but is that a terrible thing? So will you come with?”

* * *

 

“No. I suppose not,” she giggled, scribbling out the rest of the problem before she turned. “Sure. I’ll go. But you convince dad.”

 

“Oh, that’s a piece of cake.” Lana shrugged, sending it off. “I’ll help you pick out an outfit before dinner. Leave your hair like it is. It’s cute.”

 

Emma played with her hair, smiling. It had taken her thirty minutes this morning of messing around with pins to get it half pinned up like this. At least it looked good. That made it all better.

 

“Thanks,” she spun in her chair, turning back to her homework. “I need to finish this otherwise I can’t go.”

 

“Okay. Then do that Ems.” Lana laughed, getting up from the bed. “I won’t bug you. Promise. Wish me luck.”

 

She nodded, getting back to her homework as she heard her call out to her dad. Oh she’d have to butter him up with something real good to get him to get him to agree to let her go with.

The dinner table was quiet.

 

Everyone was eating, slowly. Mackenzie was holding a sleeping Freya on her shoulder next to Emma. She was talking about her parents about a date with Scott that morning. The first one without Freya.

 

He’d came every day for the extra two weeks Freya was at the hospital. She was so little from being born a little early that she had to stay until she made weight. Mackenzie was let out after her c-section stitches came out. Now it was six months later and he’d taken her to breakfast today and she said he was just wonderful.

 

Now they were talking about something for Asher’s birthday. Katie was planning something for his eight birthday. Something with Star Wars.

 

Lana had been able to convince their father to let Emma come with her to the movies after agreeing to do the dishes for the rest of the week, but her night was practically ruined when Katie had sent an email out to all of her students that she’d forgotten to assign a writing assignment during class. Lana was currently trying to write it at the dinner table now, so she could still go out.

 

Emma also still had a few equations of math. She’d put it off to finish her History, but still didn’t do her math. She was cramming it now too.

 

"I thought there was a rule about homework at the table," their mom coughed and both younger Clancy girls looked up from their homework.

 

"I thought there was a rule about if you're sick, then you’re stuck in bed, but somehow you got yourself out here." Lana laughed and then took a drink of her water. She started to eat her burger, taking a break from the assignment. “Plus my very annoying sister/teacher forgot to remind us about the rough draft for a big paper. It’s required and due tomorrow. I only had my introduction paragraph written and somehow before my date tonight I have to write the next two paragraphs."

 

"What's your excuse Emma?" Jim leaned over, looking at the fourteen year old’s math homework. “You still didn’t finish it?”

 

"Algebra is hard and I don't understand what I don't understand." She sighed and then tossed a french fry into her mouth. “Plus I had history to do and put it off until now.”

 

"What's the problem?" Melinda said, holding her hand out for the workbook. She took it and looked at the last two problems she had to do. It was the last review problem for the unit. Circumference.  "Oh circumference is a troubling thing Emma. Do you have the formula?"

 

"Yeah," she picked up her pencil and wrote it out in her notebook. “So… how do I do it?”

 

"So you need to find the formula for r. So write the original formula for circumference which is C= 2πr. Then you divide 2π from r and C so that you can start solving for radius." Melinda explained showing her the explanation in the workbook, putting it back by her.

 

"Alright,” she jotted a few things down, trying to solve the equation. It kind of made sense. The way her mom explained it. "Like this?"

 

"What'd you get?" Melinda asked, wanting to see her work.

 

"Still solving. One sec." She wrote out the division of the circumference and then showed her mom. "I got 15."

 

"Yeah, that was what I got. Just followed the formula in my head," Melinda said, looking at the next problem she’d written out at the bottom of the page. “Good job. Now just repeat that with the next problem.”

 

Emma nodded and took the notebook back, finishing the homework. “Will you double check it for me while I’m out? I’ll leave it in your room when I got change.”

 

"Sure,” Melinda nodded, turning to Lana who was sitting next to her, rereading a highlighted part in her book as she ate her fries. “I’d love to look over your rough draft too Lana if you’d like. Also please tell me you bought that book and it isn’t the school’s?”

 

"No, it’s mine. I don’t know why, but I’d totally love if you looked this over. I feel like I’ll pass, but I really want to get better than just a C. Katie recommended that I buy the book and highlight it to try and get a better feel, but I feel like something is still missing from my essay. But the highlighting just helps with everything.” Lana explained, showing her the book and her paper. “Like if I read something that is a big plot point I’ll highlight it in this color. Certain things with minor characters are in this color. It’s just so much easier to do homework."

 

"That’s good. I’m glad Katie’s studying skills are rubbing off on you." Melinda said, leaning into her father as he rubbed her shoulders. They’d finished their dinner and he stole a kiss from her. Melinda nearly dropped both books then and Lana scoffed, grabbing them.

 

“Mom, you’re like sick.” Lana scrunched her face up in disgust. “Just think of all the bacteria in her mouth dad. Why?”

 

"I think they know that. They don’t care,” Mackenzie laughed as she stood, rubbing little Freya’s back as she tried to coax a burp from her. “I’m gonna go give Frey a bath and try and get her down. Can you bring my plate in for me Lan?”

 

"Sure. I’ll bring it in.” Lana sighed, finishing the last of her fries as she starts to write the beginning of her fourth paragraph.

 

Her father’s pager beeps, breaking their kiss and Melinda turned to look at her writing. “That’s a good start,” Melinda encouraged, rubbing Lana’s back. “Once you finish just bring it to my room.” She looked back at Jim, smiling "You gotta go babe. Drive careful. It was snowing last I looked outside."

 

He was leaning into his chair, reading his pager. "Multiple victim fire with multiple burn injuries and bone fractures." He said, reaching over to finish his glass of water. "I needed to leave thirty seconds ago, but I am going to finish this kiss and then I'll go."

 

"Jim..." She laughed, nearly sneezing as he leaned into kiss her one last time. She wrapped her arm around him, despite knowing he needed to leave. "You need to go."

 

"I love you all. Lana please keep an eye on your mom’s temp before you go and if it goes above 101 again..." He kissed Melinda’s forehead, standing up and going toward Lana. “Call me if it goes that high. Please.”

 

“I will. I’ll keep her hydrated and Mack can too. Don’t worry,” Lanna assured him as he hugged her and then went to Emma, kissing her cheek.

 

“You girls be safe tonight at the movies. Kissing is all you should allow for a first date, you know.” Jim muttered as he walked out of the room and toward the front door. “I’ll try to be home before midnight.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, just before midnight, Jim walked into his and Melinda’s room looking pretty beat. 

 

"Get a good case?" She sniffled and looked up at him from the Emma’s math home, reaching for another kleenex.

 

"Yeah. A few, but a case is a case when you get called in from a dinner with your family." He yawned and pulled off his scrub top. "What are you doing?"

 

"Double checking her work," she said, writing down a solution to an equation. "She fell asleep waiting for me to finish going through it. There was like thirty problems to go through."

  
"Where is she? I didn't see her when I went to check on her and Lana." He said, pulling off his bottoms as he grabbed a pair of pajamas. He opened up the covers, seeing Emma asleep. "There she is. Did they have fun tonight?"

 

"Oh yeah.So much. They were both giggling when they got back. I forgot to tell you that she was asleep in your spot." She laughed and then coughed, regretting the decision to laugh as she closed the workbook and put it on the side table. "There's only one equation left. Want to give it a try my little math student?"

 

"Sure." He said, sliding into bed as Emma tossed onto her side. "I'll move her when I'm done." He took the notebook and looked at it. “Yeah. I don’t know if it’s right.”

 

She looked it over as he passed it back. “It’s right.” He sighed, nodding. “Oh come on, it's just some stupid math problem babe."

 

She moved, but he still didn't look until she nudged him. He turned to see her poking him with a pencil, then she pointed at the notebook. He looked down at the paper and couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face. He briefly looked at her before putting a check mark beside what she wrote down.

 

"I'm bringing Emma into her room. I'll be right back,” he grinned, kissing her neck as he picked the girl up. “Don't you dare fall asleep."

 

"You do that,” Melinda said, reaching under the blanket and pulling off her nightgown and letting the garment fall to the floor. "And trust me… I slept basically all day. I'm fine."

 

Now completely bare, she smiled and then watched her husband open the door, looking back her.

 

"Hurry back now,” she chuckled.

 

"Yes ma'am,” he said, rushing out of the room.

 

She laughed at his antics, looking down at the open notebook to see what she had written.

 

X = I love you

  
  



	49. Jitters

**A/N: I thought I should jump back for a few chapters and mess around with Jim and Melinda when they are just starting off. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Jim was jogging through Central Park. It was still fairly early for the Saturday and usually he didn’t have the day off, but some rookies were looking for overtime and he handed off a few of his weekend shifts.

 

He was looking forward to calling someone. It was still summer and he’d been planning a date with this girl, even if she didn’t know about it yet.

 

He jogged to the steady rhythm of his music, trying to find the perfect place to convince Melinda Gordon to meet him for a picnic. Stick sweat soaked his shirt and he panted as he stopped at a hot dog cart to purchase a water. He’d been jogging for nearly three miles and he still had to make it back in time to shower, get ready and call Melinda.

 

He hoped she wasn’t too mad at him. He’d promised to call as soon as he could and it had been a week. An entire week since he’d charmed his way into her apartment for coffee and then some. He felt like the biggest jackass.

 

He pounded half of the water before he saw a woman that was most definitely Melinda. She was sitting on an cold, chipped park bench. She was sitting, legs crossed as she read a book. Her fingers covered the title. Her dark hair framed her beautiful face, her soft brown eyes dancing around the scenery around them as she held her book to chest.

 

She caught his eyes and he glanced away, taking another sip before he realized she was coming over, her hips swaying in a summer dress. It was white, short and flirty, just like the smile she wore on her face.

 

“Hey Jim!” She called out, smiling. Her hair looked beautiful as the breeze came through and brushed it over her shoulders.

 

Why did he have to be running? He could only imagine how badly he stunk. But something about the sweat that made his shirt cling to him made him feel rejuvenated, especially when Melinda’s eyes fell over his arms for more than minute.

 

"Lovely day isn't it?" Her soft soprano snapped him out of his thoughts then. "Usual morning jog?”

 

He responded with a quiet chuckle, one that she reciprocated with amicable silence. "I don’t usually run that often. I was just bored," he finally murmured, his mind gradually starting to work again.

 

She was just too beautiful for him.

 

Her lips quirk up, drawing childish dimples into her soft cheeks. A soft blow of the breeze again passed over them, a relief in the August heat. Her arms pebbled in goosebumped and her nippled pressed against the fabric of her dress long before she realized.

 

"Cold?" He asked.

 

“No,” she laughed softly, her eyes focused on the rustling oak trees lingering about the park path.

 

Amused by her fixation, he turned to look at the trees. They twisted and whirled in the wind, their bright green leaves hanging onto the branches with futile hope. The sight was intoxicatingly hypnotic as the trees swirl and whirl. The soft chill in the air caressed uncovered skin, yet a warm, cloying heat filled every pore.

 

She seemed lost in thought before her eyebrows furrowed in silent concentration.

 

“You never called Jim,” she turned inquisitive eyes to him, her lips puckering in confusion. “Why didn’t you? I shouldn’t have been so forward. I’m sorry if I ruined my image to you.”

 

He faltered for a moment, his mouth twisting in a grimace. "It wasn’t you," he murmured, motioning for her sit with him on close bench. “I was busy with work. I was going to call you today. I was just jogging first.”

"You were?" She asked, her eyes focusing on her with a playful smile.

 

"Would mind meeting me here in an hour?" He asked, smiling as he looked around. “I think that us somehow being in this park together right now is the universe saying something.”

 

"Okay. I’ll meet you here in an hour," she chuckled softly. “Is this dress alright? My apartment isn’t far…”

 

“You look beautiful,” he stepped closer to her, touching the strap on the dress. “And I’m glad you were forward because I’m not as afraid to be forward with you as I would with another woman.”

 

She smiled, not caring that he had just been running as she took stepped closer to him, their bodies practically touching.

 

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he said, touching her cheeks. “Is that alright?”

 

“Yeah,” she whispered, her eyes dartling to his lips they both leaned in a little, and as her lips almost touched his, he pushed forward and planted one on her. Not just a peck exactly, but a sweet long kiss.

 

She closed her eyes, leaning into him and curling her arms around his neck.

 

When he pulled away, his thumb rubbed against her cheek and her eyes were shining at him.

 

“An hour?” He repeated, stepping back, holding onto her hand as he walked backward.

 

She nodded, smiling at him. She thought his eyes were shining at her too.

 


	50. Traditions Broken

The days were finally getting cooler. It seemed that summer wanted to keep its grip on Grandview for longer this year, making the Clancy family all a little cranky.

While Melinda normally didn't find fall to be her favorite season, this year, she was thankful for the break in high temperatures.

It didn’t help that she was incubating a heat-radiating monster right now. Monster was probably too harsh a term to use for her child-to-be, but she didn't remember feeling this overheated all of the time with her little girl. Regardless, the fact that her belly didn’t let her see her toes anymore meant she shouldn't have to deal with the sweltering heat during the last months of her pregnancy.

But as Melinda slowly but surely made her way down the stairs, she smelt cinnamon wafting through the air.

She wondered what Jim was baking now? He’d been baking all weekend with Katie and she’d been fine with the constant sweets around.

As expected, she found her husband in the kitchen, mixing away, and she saw pumpkin in the mix. She wasn’t sure what was more enticing at the moment- whatever he was making, or how he looked in his wool sweater and dark khakis. And as much as Melinda loved her husband, the food was winning out at the moment.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He leaned back into her and asked, “How was your nap?”

She pressed a kiss into his back and told him, “It was wonderful.”

In truth, it's the first time she’d enjoyed a nap since before she could remember. He turned around in her arms and leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her lips softly. She had to ruin the moment though, her tongue was dying to taste whatever delicious dessert he was making.

"So… what are you making?" She asked him, looking up through her eyelashes at him.

He gave her a strange look before he pulled away. "With fall coming in, I was in a mood for trying new fall things. Katie and I made banana bread and snicker doodles this morning. I've got pumpkin and cinnamon swirl muffins in the oven, and I'm working on pumpkin cupcakes with a fluffy and light cream cheese icing." He replied, as he pointed to different areas of the kitchen.

All Melinda could hope for was that she wasn’t drooling visibly. She must say, marrying someone who knew how to bake had been amazing during her pregnancy. He was usually willing to whip up whatever she was craving, not matter what time it was. It's almost like he knew what craving was going to come next before she did sometimes, like now. She wanted the banana bread.

 

“I’m in love you with a baker,” she whispered, squeezing his face in her hands as she turned to get herself some of the bread she craved. “I’m a happy woman.” She closed her eyes to take in all the amazing smells before she realized it was too quiet for their daughter to be inside. “Where’s Katie?”

"I think she got bit by the fall bug as well. Hannah came over for a bit when we were waiting on the snickerdoodles. They were off on some sort of adventure and Katie found the pile of leaves that I raked up in the backyard and decided they had to jump in them. Hannah’s mom came over and is keeping an eye on them. You may want to check on Katie to see how filthy she's gotten. She probably need a bath before she gets to enjoy these goodies," he told her.

She guessed that was her subtle hint to find Katie and get her washed up before she could enjoy the goodies too. He’d been with her all morning, it was the least she could do. She pressed a light kiss on his cheek before she headed to the backyard.

She immediately saw her, still jumping away in the leaves, giggling with Hannah. Hannah’s mother was just off to the side, sitting at the glass table with a glass of iced tea.

"It's been a while since I’ve seen you,” she said, slipping into a chair across from her. “I’m guessing Hannah dragged you over here when she saw Jim and Katie outside?”

"Yes. I just sent my husband in with the groceries and we came over." Laurel, Hannah's mother laughed. "Not that I mind hanging out. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! My ankles are less swollen and my back pain is down as of now so smooth sails for a few days." She explained, her hands resting on her stomach. "You and Hannah have to come in and try one of Jim's goodies he made. He’s gone a little crazy, not that I mind."

"I think we'll sit out on this one. I have to get dinner started and my husband is supposed to go back in to get some paperwork done at the office after. He’s bugging me,” her phone lit up and she sighed. “Hannah? Daddy's getting hungry for dinner."

"But mommy…” The little blonde popped out of the pile. “Katie and I are having loads of fun." Hannah whined. "Five more minutes?"

"I think Katie has to go in too..”  The mother stood, warning her. “You girls can play again tomorrow if that's okay with her mom?"

"That's a great idea. Just give me a call before coming over." She said and Katie rolled out of the pile, a fit of giggles.

“But I wanna play now,” the blonde huffed and turned away, looking to her friend.

“We can play tomorrow,” Katie giggled, hugging her friend with a big smile. “I’ll have my daddy rake us more leaves! Maybe two piles?”

“Okay,” Hannah sighed, listening to her mother as she got up and ran to her.

Katie’s smile got even bigger when she saw her mother, but it doesn't stop her fun. She continued to throw leaves around herself, giggling as she did so. She was going to crash later, Melinda was sure of it.

"See you two tomorrow," Melinda called out, Hannah waving to her. "Katie, honey, two more minutes. Then we need to go give you a bath before we get to try Daddy's treats!" She said to her little girl, before leaning back into the chair.

Luckily for her, Katie decided not to fight her about coming in and ran over.

"Mommy, mommy! The leaves are so much fun! Can we do this again tomorrow?" Katie panted, dirt spread across her face.

"Of course we can," she said before nudging her towards the house. "Now come on sweets. Let's go get you cleaned up."

She remained in this good mood through bath time, even though they aren't on their usual schedule. After she bundled her up in her towel—which earned her a kiss on the nose and several giggles from her—she and Katie worked together to get her into clean comfy clothes. Just before they head downstairs for their treats, she touched her belly.

"Is that my baby brother, Mommy?" Katie whispered, pressing her ear to her belly. “Can he hear me?”

"Yes it is and he can totally hear you,” she explained, smiling at her. “Do you remember that time when we were reading you a bedtime story?”

“And he started kicking,” Katie giggled, rubbing her kisses into her belly. “Yes. I remember.”

"Right, he started to kick.” She hummed, smiling. “I bet it was because he liked the book we were reading.”

“Mhmm!” The little girl giggled, gasping wildly as she hopped up onto her feet. “So Mommy, can I have my brother now? I neeeeeed him!"

She should have known her sweet mood would turn quickly. That was what four-year-olds do best. However, she had one special thing on her side- the ability to change the subject and bring her good mood back.

"How about we talk about this later and go try some of daddy's new treats? We have got to get going before the pumpkin patch closes. He made lots of goodies for us," she told her and Katie was dragging her out of the room before she even finished her sentence.

The four of them all gathered around in their living room, trying all of the treats and having a hard time telling Jim what he needed to do to make them better. They were all so delicious.

Katie’s favorite was her snicker doodles and Melinda had yet to stop raving about how proud she was of her baby baking cookies with her daddy. Melinda’s favorite ended up being the cupcakes and the frosting was the best part.

They’d gone to the pumpkin patch and Katie had gotten both of her cheeks painted because she couldn’t choose between a butterfly or a rainbow, both were just so pretty. They’d picked out four pumpkins, one for each member of their family. Katie decided she got to help with her little brothers because he wasn’t here yet and Melinda agreed.

Now they were all cozied up together on the couch, watching some movie that Katie was more interested in than they were.

Melinda felt Jim's hands massaging the arches of her feet softly before he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. She sighed as he pulled away— she was even more convinced that he could anticipate her cravings now. He grinned at her before he pressed another deep kiss to her lips.

As she pulled away, she felt her energy dwindling quickly. Katie had crashed on the floor, quietly watching the movie with her stuffed animals. Melinda was convinced she brought every single one down to watch the movie with her.

It had been a busy afternoon for all them. She tried to fight the yawn, but it came out anyways and Jim pulled back, chuckling.

“Tired?” He asked, leaning forward to grab his beer off the coffee table. “I can keep an eye on her and move her up when the movie is done. If you want to go and sleep some more.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, rubbing her stomach. Their son decided to kick her softly that time and she looked at Jim. “I can just rest my eyes here.”

“You know the bed is better for you,” he whispered into her ear, kissing down the column of her neck. "Go take another little nap. We'll have our fun later tonight when you actually can enjoy it."

"Sounds good. Is there any more of that frosting?” She asked and she could tell that she’d pulled his interest.

“Not a lot,” he grinned, leaning up to mark suck on her jaw. “But I can make some.” She was hungry for a lot more than just his frosting. “Do you want me to?”

She nodded, humming her appreciation as he continued to kiss her neck. Today was a wonderful fall day, but now Melinda looked forward to the night and satisfying one last craving with her husband.

* * *

Twelve years later, Katie was the one who wanted to break the annual fall tradition. Melinda wasn’t lying if she said she saw this coming. Her daughter wanted to go to Rockland University’s homecoming game instead of pumpkin hunting with her family. Melinda didn’t blame her for wanting to skip out on the pumpkin patch and hayrides for the first time. She was sixteen. She wanted to go hang with her friends and gawk at Ned and his college friends. They always came to the game and usually would be at the after parties later.

Her mother had agreed to let her go as long as Katie was home on time. It was a Friday night after all. Her curfew was usually ten, but Katie had somehow persuaded her to give her until midnight so she could actually have fun at a party.

“If you’re going to drink, call me.” Melinda sighed, knowing she couldn’t completely control Katie as much as she wished she could. She was sitting on her daughter’s bed with Hannah, painting her nails the school colors. “Call someone.”

"How do I look?" The sixteen year old asked, waltzing out of her closet in a a homecoming tee and jean skirt. She was sporting leather boots and a leather jacket, her hair blown out and straightened.

"Hot," Hannah blew on her nails. “Definitely will get you attention from cute boys. Probably won’t even after to pay to get in.”

Melinda couldn’t help but want to agree with her daughter’s friends, but she could tell Katie wanted her mother’s approval and not her friends. "Mom?" She asked, look at herself in a mirror, applying lip gloss as she did. “Do you think I could wear this?”

“Yeah,” Melinda agreed, smiling at her. “You do look hot.”

“Thanks,” she laughed, playing with the edge of her skirt as she grabbed her purse and hugged her. “Thank you for letting me go. I know you’ll have to deal with dad when he gets home.”

“I can deal with your father no problem,” the mother giggled, rubbing her back. “You just have fun tonight and be safe. Keep me in the loop.”

She nodded, turning to Hannah, who had pulled her shoes on and was ready to go now. “I’ll text you when we leave the game.” She said turning the light off in the bathroom and her room on the way out. “Can you try and keep Kenz out of my room?”

“I’ll do my best,” Melinda followed them out and closed the door behind her.

“Okay. Is Brandon here?” She asked Hannah as they started down the stairs.

“He just texted.” Hannah said.

Melinda chuckled at the teens as Mackenzie came out of her room, a painting of a pumpkin in hand. “Look mommy!” The six year old grinned. “Isn’t is pretty?”

She was so happy to have such a big family. “It’s beautiful,” Melinda gasped, looking at it the wet paint. “Want to add some glitter? I can help.”

“Yes!” The little blonde giggled and pulled her mother in her room.

* * *

After reapplying her lip gloss twice, Katie was convinced the lip gloss was waste of ten dollars. It rubbed off on every cup and drink she had, and Ned hadn't even spared one glance in her direction since she and Hannah had left the game to go to college party.

And why would he? She was a teenager, barely an adult. Ned was a man, and there were plenty of college girls here to grab his attention. She tried not to watch him flirt and laugh with them, but it was hard not to. She hated herself for it, but she just wished he would look at her, just once.

"Did Hannah leave you on your own?"

Katie jumped at his unexpected voice, gasping when she inadvertently flung beer out of her can. Ned was watching her in amusement as he squatted down beside a cooler of punch, scooping some into his solo cup. Embarrassed, she wiped the beer splatters off her hand and glanced at him. Ask and ye shall receive, apparently. She'd just wished she'd seen him coming.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.

"Where'd she get off to?" he asked, straightening up.

Katie gestured toward the foyer, where her friend was leaning against the wall, snug against Brandon’s side as she giggled at whatever he was saying to his older brother, who was in the frat this party was behind held at.

Ned followed the direction of her hand, his face hardening at the sight. "Oh, god dammit, Brandon. Of course. I was wondering how you guys got in," he cursed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with him..."

Katie bit her lip, stupidly giddy that Ned was initiating and actually continuing a conversation with her. She didn't want to fuck this up. "Why do you need to talk to him?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't crackle with nerves.

Ned took a swig of his drink and turned to look at her. "He brought you to this party. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah. I can call my mom," she whispered.

He shook his head, shoving his hand in his pocket. "Nah. I’ll give you a ride. Melinda will kill you if she smells beer on your breath.” he said, his voice trailing off as he looked back at Hannah and Brandon.

Katie smiled at this, watching his profile in wonder, but when he glanced back at her, she quickly took a sip of her beer, averting her eyes. She wrinkled her nose in displeasure the second the bitter liquid hit her tongue, and she swallowed hard. He noticed this, his mouth pulling to the side in a half-smile.

"Not a fan of beer, huh? I could have guessed that," he said.

Blushing, she licked her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, I guess not."

"Here," he said, holding his cup out to her. "Let's switch."

Surprised, she carefully took the drink from him and handed him her beer. "What is this?" she asked, peering into the cup at the pinkish concoction.

Ned grinned. "PJ. It's fruity. You'll like it. Usually I’d say don’t drink the punch at a frat party but I made it with Brandon’s brother." He said, drinking from the can.

She took a small sip to taste. Whatever alcohol in it was strong, but whatever else was in it helped dilute the taste. Probably rum and vodka. He raised an eyebrow at her for her opinion, and she smiled shyly.

"It's good. Thanks." She nodded.

He leaned closer and she reflexively took a deep breath, pulling into her lungs whatever cologne or soap he was wearing. It was intoxicating, even more so than the drink he’d just giffen her. "Just don't eat the fruit, no matter what anyone tells you, okay?" He told her covertly, still grinning.

Katie eyed the pieces of fruit in her cup. "Why not?"

"It will fuck you up," he laughed.

She smiled, liking the way his tongue caressed the cuss word. She couldn’t remember if he’d ever sworn in front of her before. Was this the first time?

"Hey, Ned, the beer pong table is open—you want next?" 

Both she and Ned turned in the direction of the voice. A tall, bronze-haired guy was standing at the end of a long table, a petite brunette at his side. She recognized him after a moment as Ned’s childhood friend Devon. He’d waved his hand to the other side of the table in invitation.

"Sure," Ned called back, then he glanced at Katie. "You ever played beer pong?" She shook her head, and he smiled. "Wanna learn?"

She hesitated, glancing at the table. It looked daunting, but she couldn't turn down the opportunity to spend more time with him. To be close to him and possibly get his hands on hers to show her hot to shoot. "Sounds fun," she took another sip of her drink and came with him.

He nodded toward the table. "Come on, then. You'll have to play with beer—but it'll hurt less than playing with that stuff, trust me."

When he turned his back to her, she let slip her smile but quickly hid it behind another sip of her drink, following him to the beer pong table.

* * *

Ned let out a loud whoop as Katie sunk the ping pong ball into yet another cup. Devon, was on the other team and issued a loud yell in disbelief before snatching up the cup to drink, angrily bouncing the ball back to them. His partner just covered her mouth to hide her laugh, shaking her head. As she was Devon’s designated driver, he was responsible for drinking all the beer. He was getting progressively sloppier and more annoyed as the game went on.

Ned snatched the ball up before it could sail off the table and handed it to Katie.

"You get to shoot again since you're on fire," he told her with a grin.

“Good teacher I suppose,” she couldn't fight the wide smile that spread across her face as she took the ball from him, assuming her stance at the end of the table.

Ned stepped out of the way, giving her plenty of room to make her shot. "Just one more cup. If you hit it, we win."

She made a face as she eyed the cup doubtfully. "No pressure or anything," she muttered, and he chuckled.

Devon was practically glowering at her from the other side, which made her extra nervous.

"No way you're going to hit it," he taunted. “Little Katie will choke.” She refused to make eye contact with him, trying to keep her eyes trained on the last cup—and not his crotch, which he was wildly thrusting at her to distract her. The girl smacked his arm, she guessed it was his girlfriend.

"Stop, she's like a baby still! I’m sorry for his behavior Katie," the brunette scoffed and crossed her arms. “He’s a jerk when he’s drunk and losing.”

Katie finally recognized her after she kind of cleared her head of the booze she’d been drinking. Had Devon been dating the same girl? Wasn’t her name Megan? She didn’t know if they were still together.

“It’s fine Meg,” she giggled, hoping it was the right name but the girl just shrugged and she inwardly cheered. “He’s always been a prick.”

Katie went back into her stance and tried to concentrate on the cup as Ned leaned in, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "You can do this," he murmured.

She had to cough to disguise the embarrassing moan that inadvertently slipped from her throat at his proximity. Shaking her head, she honed in on the cup again, did the mental calculations on the arc and distance required to make the shot, reared her hand back slightly just as Devon cackled and she positioned her hand just to be sage.

“What are you two dating now?” Devon asked, now on their side of the table as his hand motioned between the two. “Your practically kissing her neck.”

Ned took a step back almost immediately and she released the ball, watching it as it sailed through the air and right into the cup with a satisfying plop.

Devon howled in anger and Katie high fived Meg, but Ned swept her up into a hug in the heat of the moment not long after. She let out a surprised squeak, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her feet left the ground, but his excitement was contagious, and she immediately began laughing. When he set her down again, she stumbled slightly, dazed; she knew it had more to do with him than the alcohol she had consumed, though that was making her head fuzzy.

"Why are you even here Katie?" Devon demanded as he gestured toward her, his mouth curling in suspicion.

Her eyes widened, but Ned slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. Her cheeks colored and she rubbed his side affectionately, enjoying what she could in this moment..

"My new, permanent beer pong partner, apparently," he laughed, squeezing her arm, but just as quickly he released her, pushing their cups of beer toward Devon. "Drink up, my friend. These are all yours. And you know the house rule for getting skunked."

Devon glared at him good-naturedly, but then he shrugged. "Okay, fine. I got nothing to be ashamed of," he boasted, immediately whipping his shirt over his head.

Megan ducked her head covered her eyes. "Oh god, Dev," she groaned, but he continued disrobing.

Katie eyes nearly bulged out of her head when he shucked his boxer-briefs off last, completely baring himself, and she instinctively looked away, her face flaming.

What the hell was he doing?

Devon flexed his muscles, bare to the world; people around them started laughing and yelling, some of the girls catcalling appreciatively. Katie was horrified, and she turned away from the scene.

She'd just seen her second dick. In person. That was terrifying.

Laughing heartily, Ned glanced at her, and then he snorted in amusement when he realized she was refusing to look. "Too graphic for you?" he teased, and she looked at him from the corner of her eye, her embarrassment mounting exponentially.

"No, I just—I mean, what is he doing? Why is he naked?" she asked incredulously.

"It's the skunk rule!" Ned explained, his teeth flashing with his wide grin. "He's gotta run around the house naked because they didn't make any cups."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes.

Just then, Devon took off running, completely nude and with beer in hand, hollering as he darted room to room. Katie got a glimpse of his bare ass before he disappeared into the kitchen.

She was in over her head here.

Ned nudged her arm with his elbow, diverting her attention back to him. "You played a great game," he said, and she nervously fidgeted with her braid, unable to hold his gaze. "You sure you've never played before? Did your dad teach you? He’s a good pong player from the few holidays I’ve seen him play.”

She shook her head, smiling. "Beginner's luck, I guess."

He looked skeptical. "With the way you were sinking cups left and right—I think it's a little more than beginner's luck," he scoffed, and she took a sip of her drink just to do something with her other hand. "You're a beer pong natural. Quite a useful skill in college. I might have to keep you around, take you to every party I go to."

Her mouth parted in astonishment, and she felt a rush of school-girl glee at the thought of them actually hanging out. Normally, she'd be paralyzed with crippling shyness right then, faced with something so out of her comfort zone, but she felt emboldened by liquid courage. She lowered her cup and licked the lingering droplets of drink from her lips, twirling the end of her braid around her finger.

"I might allow that," she said bashfully, hoping she came off somewhat convincingly seductive. She managed to make eye contact with him, and she swore she saw his eyebrow quirk, his eyes narrowing just slightly as he stared at her.

"Yeah?" he asked after a pause, his mouth turning up in a smirk, but before she could reply, a voice jarred her out of the moment.

"Hey, who's playing you two next?" Brandon’s brother asked, pointing at the table, and Ned glanced at him.

"You if you're ready to be annihilated, Kev," he replied with a laugh, but a brunette appeared at Ned’s side suddenly, a pout puckering her lips as she pulled on his wrist.

"Ned, you promised after three games. That was your third," she said plaintively.

Katie couldn't tear her eyes away from where the girl’s hand touched his arm.

Realization lit up Ned’s face as he looked at the blonde. "Oh, yeah." He turned to Brandon’s brother, an apologetic look on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I promised Vicki I'd take her home.”

"Oh, that’s fine. Maybe next time," Kevin muttered and walked up with Brandon. “You and Han against me and Katie?”

She downed the rest of her drink, tossing it in a nearby trash bag. “I think I’m gonna catch a ride with Ned,” she wiped her mouth. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Ned itched his neck and the girl rolled her eyes, but pulled him toward the door. She didn’t seem to have a say in the matter and that’s all that Katie cared about. She just wanted a ride home. “My car is out front.”

“Text me when you get home,” she said to Hannah before she left and the blonde nodded, curling into Brandon. “Make sure she texts me.”

“I will. We’ll be leaving soon,” Brandon said, sipping his water. “Just gotta hydrate.”

She nodded and hugged them both before she ran after Ned, slipping into his truck. The brunette curled into Ned since there was only a front seat in the small cab of this old truck.

“Buckled?” Ned double checked with Katie as the brunette kissed his neck, pulling on his shirt. “Hey. Stop it.”

The girl laughed, but grabbed at his belt. “Let’s get out of here then,” the girl practically purred.

“Buckled Katie?” He asked again, looking over at her uncomfortably.

Katie nodded from where she was glancing at her phone, shoving her eyes anywhere but what those two were doing as the car started to move.

He dropped her off first and she practically ran from the car and he got out after her. “Hey, I’m sorry for what you saw. She’s not going home with me. I am just dropping her at the dorms because she’s a buddy of mine’s sister.”

She turned and looked at him, suddenly two inches from her. He didn't have to tell her this, she knew hat. He was just being nice to her, like he always was. Well almost always.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” she whispered, hearing the front door open as he glanced up.

“I know. I just always feel like I do,” he sighed, smiling at her as he hugged her. SHe unked into his arms, hugging him tightly as he whispered in her ear, “You’re special to me. Take care of yourself Katie.”

She pulled back then and nodded as she turned, seeing her father waiting for her. “Hey daddy,” she whispered and walked into his arms, needing one his hugs more than ever right now.

Even when Ned was trying he never failed to break her heart. She loved him, too much for her own good.

"Hey princess," he said, rubbing her back. “Have fun at the party?”

“Too much fun. I beat Devon one at beer pong with Ned,” she laughed, trying to explain something else but trailed off as her head spun when she looked up at him. “I’m tired dad. I don’t think the stairs will be my friend.”

“Come on. You’re too much like your mother,” he swung her up into his arms, having stayed up for this exact reason. Ned was just about to get into his truck as he turned back around. “Thanks for getting her home safely Ned.”

“Remind her that I’m sorry in the morning,” the young man said as he got into his truck, the girl practically pouncing on him again before he even shut the door.

Jim sighed and brought Katie inside, seeing she’d already fallen asleep from the relaxed state she was in when she pressed herself into him when he picked her up. That boy had always been a little too close to Katie now that they were older and he’d known that, but he knew Ned better than anyone.  And Katie had always had the biggest crush on that boy. She didn’t admit anymore due to the fear of humiliation but her eyes tell a different story when he's in the room or she's talking about him.

He walked up the stairs slowly before bringing her into her bedroom, laying her gently onto her bed. He took her boots off before pulling her comforter from under her pillows and tucking her in. He pressed a kiss into her hair before placing her purse and school stuff on the floor to hopefully cause her to sleep better.

"Sleep tight baby girl." He whispered before making his way out.

Just as he had many years before.


	51. How To Tie Your Shoes

**A/N: I had to help my little sister with her shoes morning and I got the idea. I have definitely been lacking in development for characters besides Katie. I know that and I apologize. She’s just my favorite.**

**I like to keep my readers updated on where about chapters are based in timelines if I remember to. I’d say this is set a few days after chapter thirty when Melinda** **had miscarried. So Katie is seven and Aaron is three, almost four. I’d say Novemberrish of that year if you want a month lol.** **Enjoy a little father and son chapter :) xx Mariah**

* * *

None of Aaron's shoes have laces, yet. There were shoes in his closet that slip on, and shoes that tightened snugly to his small feet with velcro, but not a single pair have a lace he could learn how to tie with like his sister Katie.

 

The little boy liked to call her, Kitty since he couldn’t quite say her name correctly yet.

 

That's why Jim believed he ambled into the kitchen this morning with his brown Oxfords held tightly to his chest. He was just too excited to get going with his father. He was taking him into town today and letting him pick out his very first pair of shoes with laces.

 

The boy was so excited. It was stinking adorable.

 

Aaron giggled excitedly when he noticed that there was a glass of milk and plate of cookies set out for him on the counter. Melinda may not have had the time to try to teach him to tie his shoes like she did with Katie, but she made sure he had a snack, a big lipstick kiss on his right cheek.

 

"Those shoes are the size of his forearms," she observed, laughing at the large shoe in the our son's arms. "I would stay and help if I didn't have a million things to do."

 

"I know," he said, joining in on the laughter. He captured her lips in my momentarily. "It's my turn for dinner tonight, so don't worry. You've got one less thing on your shoulders."

 

"You are a god sent, Jim Clancy." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Katie! Come on baby, we've gotta get you to school."

 

"Mama... up!" Aaron pulled on the hem of Melinda's purple dress. 

 

"Does my favorite little boy wanna another big hug and kiss from his mama?" She said, kneeling down and opening her arms. He embraced her tightly as she swung him up, standing and placing him on the counter as she wiped the lipstick off his cheek. “You have fun with daddy today. I can’t wait to see them when I come home.” Jim had long taken the lipstick from her lips now and when she kissed his cheek this time nothing stained his cheek.

 

She stepped back and held onto JIm as her stomach swirled. SHe was still feeling the affects of being pregnant, even after losing the baby. It was common for the body not to know for a week or so after a miscarriage.

 

For Melinda, it had only been four days, that’s what the doctor had told her yesterday morning.

 

“You good?” He asked as she nodded slowly.

“Just a little woozy. Doctor said its normal.” She whispered.

“I know,” he nodded, reaching out for her hand as Katie came in.

 

"Is there another baby in your belly mama?" Aaron asked excitedly from the counter. Katie stepped closer, intrigued by the conversation of another sibling, but she knew by the look on her mother’s face the answer was a no.

 

"No baby, baby.” She said, hugging the boy. “Katie and I better get going.” She sidestepped after and Jim helped Aaron off the counter.

 

“Do I look picture day ready?" Katie asked, spinning in her dress. She wore warm leggings and a bright dress with cute shoes and her hair long and over her shoulders. “I have to look good mom. This is the third grade.”

 

"You look pretty," Melinda said, kissing her head. "I like your dress and am happy you wore leggings. It’s chilly out."

 

"Thanks mom. Bye daddy!" Katie came up to her father, hugging him before sliding out the side door right in front of her mother. “See ya Aaron!”

 

"Those girls..." He said and looked over at his son. "Let's get going, little man. We've got stuff do!"

 

"Ok,” Aaron muttered as he set him down. He always hated when his mother left. She was his favorite person. “I guess we can go.”

 

"Hey, no pouting and maybe we can get ice cream too." He said, following him into front hall to help him put his shoes on.

 

The boy perked up and sat on the stairs as Jim grabbed his velcro shoes, putting them on and grabbing both of their jackets as he turned back around.

 

"Okay!" Aaron slid his jacket on and opened the door for his father. Jim grabbed his keys and zipped up his coat, following his son. "Let's go!"

 

"I thought that would perk you up," he laughed, locking the door behind him. He held out his hand as they walked down the steps. "Ready?"

 

"Ready," Aaron jumped into his father’s arms like he always did whenever they left together. 

 

The man sung his boy into his arms, kissing his cheek as they walked toward the truck. 

 

Melinda’s jeep was long out of the driveway and soon they would be too. Everybody in the Clancy family was off living their lives today.

* * *

 

"Do I untie it now?" Aaron asked as his father set the new pair of light up spiderman shoes on the coffee table.

 

He propped himself on his elbows on the table and took the already tied laces on his shoe in his fingers eagerly. He’d been asking for weeks to learn how, but Jim hadn’t had enough time off built up yet. He wanted a full week to practice every morning with him and he’d finally fixed his schedule for that.

 

He was working night shifts all of this week, but Melinda had it covered and would be home in time for him to get off to work after dinner.

 

Delia was closing at the shop this week, giving some of her properties to a new realtor at her office to help out.

 

"That's right,” Jim encouraged as the boy pulled them gently apart.

 

"Why don't you untie your shoes when you take them off, daddy?" He asked setting each lace carefully on the opposite side.

 

"Sometimes I do," Jim said, ruffling his hair. "Most of the time it's easier to just slip them off because then when I’m in a hurry I can just pull them on.” Aaron started to cross them, looking confused them. “You're doing good. Ready for the next step?"

 

"Why is tying shoes so hard?" He sighed and then pouted, furrowing his brow.

 

"Let's just focus on teaching you to tie them in the first place." Jim said, smiling. "Then we can focus on why it's hard."

 

"Daddy? I have another question." He asked and fumbled with the next shoe before looking at his dad. “It’s serious.”

 

"What's your question bud?" Jim asked, leaning forward to give his son his full attention.

 

"Is mommy okay?" The little one asked, his blue eyes wide with concern. "She's sad a lot of the time now."

 

"Yeah... don't ask your mama about that okay?” Jim whispered, holding his son’s hands as he spoke to him. "It will only make her really sad, but your mama is strong. YOu know that right?” The little boy smiled and hugged his dad, sitting in his lap with his shoes. “Ready to learn how to tie these laces once and for all?"

 

"Yeah!" He said, beaming at him with his shoes in his hands.

 

"Because I don't know about you, but I'm ready to help you tie your big boy shoes." Jim said and then tickled his sides happily. He loved being a father that was for sure. He would never give it up for anything. "Alright, calm down." He chuckled, kissing his cheek as he stopped. "Now, show me how to make the bunny ear like I showed you."


	52. Daddy's Magic Touch

Today had been long. Longer than most days were for Melinda, and all she wanted to do was take a soak in her bath with a glass of wine. She’d relax all of the stress from today and the entire week. Her husband would be home and had been with Mackenzie since he got off this evening.

 

It was summertime, early August and now that Faith had moved to town she babysat Mackenzie in the mornings when Melinda and Jim both worked. She wasn’t quite old enough for preschool and they didn’t want to put her in the costly hospital daycare.

 

It was looking to be a relaxing night for Melinda with both of her oldest children out of the house. Katie was at Hannah’s birthday party and Aaron was on a fishing trip with a few of his baseball buddies and their dads. Jim was going to go, but Melinda had talked him out of it because she wanted to celebrate the anniversary of the night they met.

 

But that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Mackenzie was sick as a dog and as Melinda walked into her bedroom, what she saw was the most precious thing in the whole world in front of her.

 

Jim sat with his back against the headboard with their Mackenzie's blonde sweaty head on his chest. Waves of hair spilled across her forehead and down over his chest. Her cheeks were no longer flushed or feverish, but her tiny lips were as pink as ever pursed around the thumb she still tucked into her mouth at night. Just like Katie did.

 

His wide palm rested on her back in a way that made her smile.

 

For the past three years that was how she had ended a lot of her nights. Whenever their children were sick they would cling to their parents and they would rub their backs, soothing their pain away as much as they could. That way they could the beats of their little hearts and comforted them knowing they kept their child safe and loved another day.

 

She wondered if Mackenzie would always need her daddy when she was sick. She sighed, because who was she kidding? No one was as comforting as Jim. Her was a rockstar.

 

The first time Katie got sick, she had to watch my rational husband lose his damn mind. It had been a sight for her. She’d been worried out of her mind then too.

 

Jim had paced the floor with his gorgeous blue eyes wide and frantic. "She has a fever, you would think they could do something!" He had yelled softly, not wanting to wake their daughter was finally asleep on Melinda’s chest.

 

Katie had just turned five months that January and was curled up on Melinda’s chest, sucking on her thumb. Her fever was still high that last he’d checked for probably the hundredth time that night. It was nearly one hundred degrees if she remembered correctly.

 

Melinda had sighed, she was rubbing her baby’s smooth back like she always. "The doctor says that babies this age can have a temperature that high and it is fine especially after shots. Jim, she will be fine. We can call if it gets any higher or give her some of the medicine they gave us at her check-up on Monday."

 

She’d rocked the little girl in her arms, whispering sweet words to her as she moved around the nursery. She was doing her best to give her skin to skin contact, like she did with all of her kids. She was only wearing her nursing bra and a pair of comfy pants. She’d been home all weekend with her in these pants and had yet to have the time to take them off.

 

Jim pulled at his hair so hard he had to have given himself a headache and his voice was hitting this hysterical screechy pitch Melinda had never heard, but made her bite her lip to keep from smiling.

 

"She is not fine Melinda! She feels like I just took her out of the oven. I could cook an egg on her forehead for Christ's sake!" He’d muttered to her, sitting down in the rocker to calm himself.

 

He finally calmed down after one more phone call to the hospital and eventually getting the pediatrician to promise that if for some reason the fever was not gone by morning that he would make the trip to our house himself if for the love of god he would stop calling.

 

This didn't stop Jim from sitting like some kind of knight beside her in their bed all night long. The first and certainly not the last time that his princess was guaranteed to never fight alone. The sun graced the horizon that morning and with kicking feet and cooing words, our princess greeted her relieved daddy. He looked like death warmed over with his rumpled shirt and black hair a mess, but he smiled at her with a brightness that rivaled the break of dawn at their backs.

 

That was the start of it. If any one of our kids get sick; they needed their daddy.

 

Melinda watched him feed them popsicles for tender bitten tongues, coax straws filled with bubbles of ginger ale past pale nauseous little lips, and give crackers that will be the only thing they were willing to eat.

 

His arms were the only place they were willing to sleep; even Katie at thirteen would beg for her parents to snuggle with her when she's sick. Because their parents gave them medicine and laid with them.

 

Jim would usually cradle them in his arms, their head on his chest, so that they could hear the lullaby of his heart. Melinda would read to them, rubbing soft circles into their backs. Jim had told them that love was the strongest magic and that magic was stronger than medicine. That he loved them so much that when he wrapped them in his arms, he could pull the sick away.

 

So tonight, Kenz snuggled into him with a fever burning in her cheeks and aching in her head of tangled hair.

 

Jim rubbed his hand against her back in circles as she walked quietly into the room and saw one of his eyes open to look at her.

 

"Hey you..." He whispered, smiling at her. “How was your day? I didn’t get a chance to really talk to you when I left this morning.”

 

She undressed, feeling his eyes on her while she changed into a silky nightgown. A bath wasn’t look probable anymore. Tomorrow maybe, but she could wait until then.

 

"Hey," she answered softly, the headache she had walking into the house had ceased to exist after seeing him. "I'll be right back. Just gonna brush my teeth."

 

She came toward him on the bed, kissing him. His hand moved around to squeeze her behind as she leaned into him, her hand grasping his face.

 

“Mmm, I missed you today.” He whispered as she pulled away, still close to his face as she smiled at him. “I think her fever might’ve finally broken.” He kissed her once more before she pulled, kissing Mackenzie’s head. “Grab the thermometer in the bathroom?”

 

She nodded and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean her face off. She grabbed the thermometer off the counter and after a few minutes she settled into the bed and he kissed her, taking the thermometer and putting it in Mackenzie’s mouth.

 

"Long day?" He asked, looking over at her as he waited for it to read her temp.

 

"The longest day ever. The store was so busy and I had a ghost, but seeing you two made my whole day. Is her fever down?” She asked, getting comfortable in bed as the thermometer beeped.

 

"Not yet," he said, touching her forehead after reading the temp. "She’s at 102. I'd cuddle with you, but I don't want to wake her."

 

"I understand," she laughed and kissed his shoulder. "Delia is opening tomorrow... so you can make up for the lack of tonight in the morning."

 

"I like the sound of that," he said, placing the toddler between them. She fitfully tossed from her side to her belly and Jim leaned across to kiss her again. “I love you Mel.” 

 

"I knew you would be excite,” she said, winking at him. “I love you too.” She turned to Mackenzie then, running her hand through her blonde hair. "Did she eat? You didn’t text me back."

 

"I made her some soup." He explained, leaning back into his pillow more comfortably. "She only had half a bowl and a glass of water. I did get her to eat some saltines too while we watched The Little Mermaid. That’s when she fell asleep."

 

"Sounds like a good night,” she said, leaning down to kissed her daughter's cheek.

 

"Yeah. I just hope all this start to lessen. After my morning shift I picked her up from my mom's and she wasn't feeling too good. It just progressed as the day went on." He explained, sighing. "I made an appointment at the hospital tomorrow afternoon and took the day off to be with her."

 

"You are the best dad you know." She said, looking up at him. "You didn't believe me at first and now look at you."

 

"You're pretty great too." He laughed, his hand touching her cheek.

 

"Not as great as you,” she said, blushing as he smiled.

 

"Even better than me," he whispered and leaned into kiss her softly.

 

The conversation ended with that when Mackenzie abruptly woke up, throwing up all over herself and the sheets. The little girl started to cry as they both suddenly jumpedfrom the bed, Melinda picked her up just as she threw up again.

 

"It's okay princess. Let's go take a shower. We can do it together,” she said, holding her breath in, rubbing her back.

 

“Sorry mama,” little Mackenzie whispered, looking at the bed as Jim started to strip the bed as she went into the bathroom. “Sorry daddy.”

 

“Oh baby. Don’t be sorry. It’s fine, just start to clean yourself like we do at the Y okay?” she soothed her little girl, setting her down on the toilet seat to help her undress.

 

Mackenzie nodded, knowing how it went there and would be fine doing it here, especially if it got all this junk off her.

 

She started the shower and put her in, then starting to take her nightgown off before she stopped to throw up in the trash can because of the smell. She’d never had a strong stomach, especially not when she got thrown up on. She was proud of herself for holding this long. 

 

"You got this?" Jim grabbed the clothes and threw them with the sheets carefully. She was still in her bra and underwear and he smiled as he leaned down to help her wipe her face.

 

"Yes... I've got this." She said, covering her mouth. “I think I’m good. This shower will help.” She stood, pushing her underwear down and turning, pulling her hair off her neck. “Unclasp me?”

 

His hands touched her ass first, moving up her side and then to her lower back. His hand went up her back, unclasping her bra as he kissed her neck. Her hands moved up her sides, smoothing over her slim stomach.  “I want you. You’re too beautiful for me.”

 

“I need to shower,” she whispered, pulling free as she went into the shower. “We can put her in her bed now that she’s up. I’ll be done soon.”

 

As she helped her daughter clean herself up and showered too, Jim took Mackenzie once she was finished and let Melinda coninute shower. As Jim cradled Mackenzie wrapped in a green towel, she saw what all of her kids saw when they're sick. How could they not want to be cradled by arms that keep them safe and against a beating heart that taught them to believe in magic? One who held them while they were sick and in a time of need.

 

And as she finished showering, she got out, wrapping herself in a towel as he walked back into their room with clean sheets. Mackenzie came in behind him, sucking on her thumb with a little mermaid plush toy in her grasp. She was in her pajamas and her hair was in a messy braid that Jim had tried to do for her.

 

“Mama?” The little girl came up to her. “Will you fix my hair?”

 

“Sure baby,” she smiled, walking past her. “Go sit on the bed after your daddy finishes. I just need to get dressed.” She passed Jim as he put on the sheet and Mackenzie helped him with the pillows and then hopped up on the bed, seeming better. She changed quickly and came to sit with her daughter, pulling her hair free and fixing the braid before walking her into her room to tuck her into bed. “Goodnight baby. Come and get me and daddy if you need anything.”

 

Jim came in with some medicine and a cup of water. He’d also brought a bucket in case her belly didn’t feel good. He spoon fed her the cough syrup and gave her a sip of water before putting the cup on her side table. They both kissed their baby girl again before turning her nightlight on as they shut the overhead light off.

 

He hugged her once they were in the hallway, whispering how much he loved her. She knew how safe those arms feel and what they meant to her kids.

 

They meant love. They meant home. They meant always.

 


	53. Connections

**A/N: I am going to mess with Mackenzie and Scott in this chapter… This is just after they moved in. Freya is a baby. Mackenzie is still dealing with a lot when it comes to Preston and Scott is being kind of douchey and a workaholic. Wish me luck? Enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Scott slowly pushed open the bedroom door and peered in. He’d just gotten off work and for once Mackenzie was curled on her side, facing away from the door with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

 

For the last week she’d been working nights to avoid him when he got home from work. They’d been fighting about if her name should be on the lease or not. He said she didn’t have to, it was an upcharge in rent for two people on the lease.

 

She also felt terrible not contributing to rent, but she was helping with utilities in between paying for Freya and all of her costs. Her parents did help her with some hospital bills and clothes. Katie gave her a crib. 

 

Scott helped with diapers and they moved in together now and helped with a lot more. It was an effort from the ones she loved most. Scott has always covered rent, because he made more than enough with his double shifts he sometimes did with Ned.

 

He sighed before he cautiously stepped into the room, remaining by the door just in case she was still angry enough to throw anything at him. He also didn’t want to wake the baby, he could see her sleeping in the playpen.

When Mackenzie didn't turn towards him, he said, "So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" He was quiet, going over to the bassinet. Eleven month old Freya slept soundly as he looked down at her, touching her cheek with his thumb. He’d never loved a little person so much in his entire life. “Goodnight sweet girl.” He squatted down, kissing her chubby cheek before he stood, pulling his dress shirt buttons open as he walked into his closet. “Mackenzie?”

 

She was still quiet in bed, curled up in the blankets. He pulled his belt loose, putting it on top his dresser as he took his pants off and then got into bed, wanting to talk first.

 

Mackenzie looked over her shoulder at him before she laid on her back. She knew he wouldn’t give up. He never have before.

 

“Talk to me,” he said, leaning in close. “Do you want me on the couch?”

 

“Not again,” the blonde whispered as she stared at him for several long moments before she scooted over on the bed and wordlessly pulled the blankets back. “I want you in bed with me.” Scott’s shoulders relaxed and he settled into bed next to his girlfriend, sliding his hand around her waist. All was silent between the couple for several long moments before Mackenzie quietly said, "I'm sorry for being so rash last week and then avoiding you all week. I shouldn’t have taken you away from Freya. You’ve been a father to her and I think you for that." She said to him, smiling. “I love you Scott. I really do. I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

He nuzzled his lips against her shoulder, touching her braid. It was his kryptonite. "I'm sorry too.. I didn't mean to demean you like that. We can do it. I’ll call the landlord in the morning."

 

Rolling over in his arms, Mackenzie looked up at him. "Scott, I overreacted. You made a very good point. The rent will go up. How about we just split the house bills?" She said, smiling at him. “And what about we look at houses? That way we could grow into them someday?”

 

“Someday?” He beamed, kissing her forehead. He loved her so much, but it was all a learning process with Mackenzie. He’d never had such a real relationship before her. “I like someday. It feels good. I’d like a bigger house.”

 

She was still so quiet, pulling back and leaning into the mattress. He hadn’t seen her like this since the car crash, just before they’d first talked. The silence as she laid there, just looking at him, instead she couldn’t this time.

 

“Tell me what's bothering you,” he whispered and she sighed and snuggled further into Scott’s arms this time. This was one of the places she felt the safest, wrapped in his arms.

 

"The custody battle. It’s just so terrible," Scott’s brow furrowed. He hated that Preston was making his girl feel like this. “His lawyers are so cruel. They are attacking me because I wasn’t wearing a seatbelt at the time of the crash, which yes, I regret that I took my seatbelt off, but I didn’t even know about Freya yet. I wanted to hug my sister and I took it off, but the next thing I knew I was flying through a window and hitting the pavement. When I woke up again, the paramedic said he read two heartbeats on the monitor when he was checking for any internal injuries… that I was pregnant.” She whispered, her tears rolling down into his shirt now as he held her close. “I’d never cried more in my life Scott and I was practically unconscious again at that point. That’s the last thing I remember from the road was finding out I was pregnant. I guess that’s when I went into cardiac arrest, but how can they hold that against me? I love her. I deserve her more than he ever will after what he did to me… how can they do this to me Scott?”

 

Scott didn’t know what to say. He only held her, his arms were all she needed in that moment. She cried silently in his chest, his lips pressing into her forehead.

 

"You're the best mom Mackenzie. I’m here every day. I see how you are. I will shout it from the rooftops if I have to," he smiled at her.

 

She pulled back, his hands touching her face. “I love you, and how much you support me is everything I have ever needed. I don’t know how thank you Scott.” 

 

"You don’t have to thank me. I just love you, and I will never be afraid to tell you that." Scott chuckled and kissed her forehead again before moving his lips down to her cheeks. "No one will love Freya more than us and that's how I know that you're an amazing mother." Mackenzie nodded her head slowly. "I didn't have a mother," he began. “Not really. I don’t remember her like I should, you know?”

 

She nodded, wishing she could really understand how he felt, but she didn’t. She had a mother and a father who loved her unconditionally. She’d been born early after her mother got into a minor car crash. The stress had caused her body to go into labor, despite Mackenzie being breeched. It had been three days in the hospital of pain and watching her contractions before they had to rush her into surgery. She’d had two older siblings who loved her right off the bat then, so worried for both their little sister and their mother. 

 

Scott hadn’t had that. Even when his parents were alive, they’d been in high school. He was raised by his grandma until she died when he was eight. His parents had died when he was five, but his grandmother had become his guardian and when she died he was put into the foster system. He was passed around from house to house and abused by other kids for having glasses and having curly hair. Beat up day in an day out, he wept himself to sleep most nights.

 

When he was in junior high, he was moved to New York from Pennsylvania after a particular bad home. He was put into a better group home and he began wrestling,bulking up and meeting friends. He straightened up and joined the army right out of high school before going to college where he met Aaron at a fraternity patty and they decided to rush it together. When he’d joined the police academy Ned had been up for a new partner after Jamison retired and he’d gotten Scott. Somehow, that led to him meeting Mackenzie at a wedding party. He somehow hadn’t between knowing Ned and Aaron for a long time before.

 

“I love you and we have our family together,” she pressed her finger to his lips.

 

She leaned up to kiss him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. She’d never felt more comfortable with him in her entire life.

 

She loved him. She loved him.

 

"I know," he whispered, pulling back as he looked at her. “What are we doing here Kenz?”

 

He’d never called her that before, not that she couldn’t remember. It’d always been Mack or Mackenzie, or even some other sweet nickname, but never Kenz.

 

She smiled at him and when he leaned in, Scott kissed her again. His hands on her waist, moving her shirt up, to see the body she’d just gotten back. The stretch marks, he leaned down, kissing them and she rolled into him, wishing she’d put Freya in the other room tonight for once. She’d never felt so selfish in her life, but she loved it.

 

“I want you,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. He came up to her face moments later as she licked her lips. “Do you… want me?”

 

Her breathing was shaken, her eyes meeting his as he kissed her then, his hands on her hips.

 

“I want you, never think I don’t Mackenzie.” He pulled back, brushing her face with his hand. “I love you. I love you.”

 

“I know and that’s why I’m ready for this.” She whispered, smiling at him as he kissed her again a moment later.

* * *

Mackenzie rolled over, expecting to find the warmth of Scott’s body next to her , but instead find cold, empty sheets. They smelled like him. She leaned into his pillow, almost falling back asleep before a small giggle surprised her.

 

Eleven month old Freya was sitting up in the playpen, holding blocks in her hands. She tossed one, hitting the netting and she smiled, sitting.

A wide smile spreads across my face as she thought about last night. Everything changed between Scott and her. Since they’d become a couple when she had Freya almost a year ago, they had been slowly growing together, leading up to the moment last night, when a hunger took over and there was nothing to stop them.

Mackenzie had never wanted someone as bad as she wanted Scott last night. The relief when he’d kissed her been so amazing, she’d nearly moaned, but she smiled just thinking about it.

Where had he gone? Had he worked this morning? She couldn’t remember.

She slipped out of bed, pulling on Scott’s discarded shirt from the day before, buttoning it as she picked up Freya, kissing her soft hair as the baby wrapped her arms around her mother.

“Mama,” the little girl whispered, tucking her head on Mackenzie’s chest.

“Hey pretty girl,” she whispered, kissing her cheek. “I’ll feed you in just a bit, okay?” She started for downstairs, clad in only Scott’s shirt and about halfway down the steps was hit with the strong smell of fresh fresh baking.

What was it? Donuts? Had Scott gone for donuts?

What she hadn’t expected was Katie and Ned to be in the kitchen, talking to Scott with donuts from the bakery. She should’ve seen it coming.

Now she wished she’d put pants on. At least she had decent underwear on, not anything too revealing, but still. Pants would’ve been nice.

Freya itched to be put down and took proud steps to her Aunt and Uncle happily before they realized she was there.

“Morning Mack,” Katie grinned, picking up the baby. “Heya Frey. How’s my girl?” She kissed the blonde’s cheek as Ned rubbed her back, smiling at Mack.

“Want a donut?” Ned held out a box and she took one, walking over to Scott. He was wearing just his pajama pants, drinking coffee while dunking a donut in it. “You look well rested Mack. How’s the custody battle going?”

“It’s crazy, but I have faith. Scott reassured me,” she smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend. “Everything will work out.”

“Your mama is a smart one,” Katie nodded, smiling at the little one before turning to her sister. “We’re here for you. Whatever you need.”

Mackenzie smiled at her sister, nodding. “What I need is a dinner with you. Are you free tonight?” She asked.

“I don’t see why dinner tonight can’t work,” Katie looked to Ned. “Think your mom could take the kids?”

“Yeah. I think she’d do it,” Ned nodded, pulling his phone out. “I’ll make the call.”

The muscles in Scot’s back ripple as he picked up Freya from Katie’s arm, cradling her close and kissing her head. The little one settled into the man’s arms, babbling to him like she always did. Daddy, daddy, daddy. 

“What should I make?” She asked, looking to her sister for guidance as Scott bounced Freya who happily talked to him. “Chicken? I love myself some chicken.”

“I can make a cold pasta and bring it over with some wine.” Her sister suggested, leaning onto the counter as she talked. “Make mashed potatoes because then Freya can help Scott. I’ll text you one of dad’s gravy recipes.”

“Okay. Go check on Ned.” she said and Katie went to Ned, who was still on the phone. “Hey.’

“Hey,” she could hear the smile in his voice and then he met the sound with one as she came over to him and Freya, smiling at her girl. She pressed a kiss to his firm shoulder, wrapping her arm around him. “I think they know about us.”

Mackenzie groaned and covered her face with my hands. She should have known better than to think they could keep something from Katie and Ned.

Halfway through his story about how he’d been half asleep when they rang the doorbell, she became too absorbed in the way his hands rubbed Freya’s back. It remind her of the way he moved over her body. His hands smoothing over her legs, her hips, and her breasts last night. His lips had only followed. He’d been perfect.

Her eyes moved up his arms, seeing a small mark on the side his neck from where she bit him in the heat of the moment. She touched it, and he leaned into her hand, smiling.

“Ned said something about it,” he blushed as Freya grabbed his face. “Hey butterfly. What’s shakin bacon?” The baby giggled at her father and hugged him.

“I’m in love with you,” she blurted out and Freya looked over at the same time he did, clapping as she saw her mom smile at her father, touching her cheeks. “Hi babygirl. Mama loves you too.” She kissed her chubby fingers and the baby looked back at her father as he began to smiled at her.

She watched his smile slowly spread from ear to ear. “I know and I’m in love with you.” She grinned, lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss him then, Freya only giggling more as her parents kissed.


	54. Vodka

**A/N: One of the bad times during that five year gap for Mackenzie and Scott. Because there was a good chunk of time when Scott found himself at the bottom of a glass of vodka most nights.**

* * *

 

“I’m not giving up, Mackenzie,” Scott said to himself, the words blurring together a bit. “I’m not giving up on you, I’m not giving up on us, I’m not giving up.”

He stared at the half-empty bottle—the tenth in a week. This was where Scott found himself most nights—at the bottom of a glass of vodka. Everything was warmer when there was alcohol running through his veins; everything was brighter and softer and happier. With a drink in his hand, he could pretend everything was as it should be. No, he could believe, and he did believe.

He believed in a woman named Mackenzie, that one day he would be with her like he was supposed to. Everyone had a place, had a home.

And his? His place was currently on his couch, holding the bottle and glass.

He wished his place could coming back from work to their little house and finding her, asleep after a long shift at the hospital. His place should be giving her a kiss on the cheek and lying in bed with her, feeling her curl into him and settle her hand on his stomach. His place could be giving her the puppy eyes he knew she didn’t like to resist, but she was also a lot stronger than she looked, and his place had always been knowing (and admiring) that. His place was delighting in her stubbornness (and cursing it) as she always left him with a tiny, pleased grin tugging at her cheeks.

He wished he could turn sportscenter on in bed with her. He’d imagine she’d sleep for a bit before she truly realized he was home. He’d sneak looks at her from the corner of his eye, loving the way she should curve into him, her face relaxed. How was it he could imagine being with her so clearly but it hadn’t ever happened?

His place had always been forgetting he’s supposed to be keep his glances short and stealth. His place was then trying to change his face from one of love to one of innocence.

“You were watching me,” she should be saying, picking her head up and resting it on an elbow on pillow.

“What? No. What? I wasn’t.” He’d try and pull it over her head, but she lay back and smile at him. Her hair would be flowing over her shoulders, the thick blonde hair he’s always wanted to just press his face into forever. She’d always smelled like gardenia.

“You were,” she’d giggle, sliding back against him.

They’d leave it at that until she caught him again, studying the graceful length of her nose and marveling at it.

“You’re doing it again.” She’d whisper.

His place was snapping his eyes up to the television. “No, I wasn’t doing anything. I was watching—”

“You can’t lie to me, Scotty.” She’d try to sound serious, but she’d break her gruffness with a sunny grin at his nickname and he’d hope she’d move her fingers through his hair. “You’ve never been able to.”

His place was staring at her and saying, knowing without a doubt that she’d repeat his words back to him, “I love you.”

And her grin should still be there, deepening into a fiercely happy thing. “I love you too, Scott, so much.”

He should be hugging her closer, and they should be lying, pressed into each other for several minutes, several beautiful, silent, still minutes. He’d eventually kiss her, for a few soft blissful moments, but his place was curling up beside her under the sheets, her body warm against his, watching her fall asleep in the dark, and wrapped safe in the knowledge that tomorrow he’d have another beautiful day just like this one, and a beautiful woman to share it with.

Except that wasn’t what his days were like. They were drinking at night and dreaming about Mackenzie, eating a stale bagel with coffee in the morning and dreaming about Mackenzie, going to work and dreaming about Mackenzie, driving with Ned and talking about sports, but wishing he could still ask about Mackenzie. Because, surely, if you dream, if you hope, if you wish and pray hard enough, you will be answered. Rewarded. You will find your place, your home, your heaven. And all will be as it should.

In this moment, his place was drowning himself in liquor. But outside of fleeting moments, of impermanent thoughts and actions, of flimsy words and fading snapshots of life, his place—his heaven—was with Mackenzie, and hers with him.

And so he tipped back the now empty bottle and the weight made his arm ache, waiting for the last drops to slide into his mouth.

He would find his place.

 

 


	55. The New Melinda

**A/N: I love adding a new characters, especially when they are main parts in the lives of the Clancy children. Each of them live different fascinating lives :) Enjoy a little glimpse into Emma’s adult life. She is twenty two in this chapter. That would put Melinda at the age seventy two, with Jim four years her senior at seventy six. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 

Emma shot up straight in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her heart was racing, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. She opened them, looking all around her, trying to get a sense of where she was.

 

Just a second ago, in her dream, she’d been shoved into a brick wall. Unflinching, unblinking, the man had pressed her further into the wall. Her body had froze as she looked back at the man, his eyes dark to her, a handkerchief covering his mouth. The knife that was being toyed with in his thick fingers glimmered in the moonlight as it was twirled so deftly. It wasn’t new by any means though, rust had set in on the handle and blade, but it was strong and jagged - more than enough to kill her.

 

“Money, jewelry. Don’t get smart,” the man had muttered, a knife pressed into her coat as she gumpled, footfalls in the region behind her told she was surrounded by at least three people. The man in charge spoke without any nerves, this wasn't his first dance in a Grandview alley-way, but it was the woman’s.

 

The woman’s hand shook and as she looked down at her hands, she saw the messy blue nail polish only a child could paint. Was it a sibling or a child?

 

“Just take it,” her hands shook more as she handed over the goods. The woman stood there sweating, shaking. “Please.”

 

“I’m sorry about this,” the man spat, driving the knife into her back.

 

He twisted’d the blade in his hands, sinking it deeper. Her skin and jacket was tore as the knife rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. The woman’s cry was a loud sound, guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar. The man smirked and pulled the blade out of his now deathly white victim. He shoved her to the ground, grabbing her purse as he and his business ran off, leaving her trembling like a rabid animal and thick blood flowing freely from the wounds in her back.

 

She watched as her vision began to fade, seeing four scrawny men climb into a truck and take off.

 

She immediately grabbed the notepad on the side table, writing the letters remembered. U*4-S*R4. Two numerals were missing. The more she strained her mind to remember, she realized she’d not be going back to sleep.

 

The bedroom door opened and a redheaded man entered, her husband.

 

“Hey, you’re up.” She glanced to the clock as he came in with a plate, breakfast for her on it. He was strictly on a no fatty food cleanse to run a 5k soon, so he wouldn’t be eating bacon. He smiled, giving the plate. “I made you some breakfast after canceling last night. I know you had a ghost, but I should’ve tried to work with you. I could’ve been there, but a student was being stubborn about a deadline.”

 

"Oh yeah?" She asked, eating a bite of bacon. “I’m not mad. I did have a ghost. Dinner is easily rescheduled.”

 

"Yes, but still..." He whispered, sitting down next to her. He hugged her, kissing her cheek.  “It was our wedding anniversary. Four years.”

 

"Well, you are a fantastic husband," she said, moving the plate to the side table. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I think I could squeeze you in now before we both have to work."

 

"Oh yeah?" He answered softly. "Aren't you going to eat?"

 

"Yeah, but I'm going to play with you first," she giggled, pulling her on top of her.

 

Yes. This would definitely get the ghost off her mind.

* * *

 

When Same As it Never Was opened, Emma was in charge. She got a full hour before her mother got there.

 

She’d set out to sweep, dusting off all of the displayed as she turned the lights on. Her mother had quite well for herself in her little store, she was so happy to be passing it on to her kids one day. It had been a slow day until Willow showed up, being the one tasked with deliveries today.

 

“Hey Emma,” the sixteen year old smiled, handing her a coffee. She had a study hall right now and her mother had written her a note out today. She usually brought coffee from whoever was working if she was doing deliveries. Usually if Willow was working it was on a weekend when Katie helped out, but she’d needed the extra cash for her insurance payment. The new responsibility she’s been tasked with now that she is driving. “How many today?”

 

“Just three. Do you want me to come with?” Emma was looking at the clipboard, walking with her niece into the backroom. “Mr. Robinson can be a pain. He doesn’t like when people where shoes in his house, even if its super hard to take them off while moving packages, but his is light today.”

 

“I should be fine,” Willow sighed, sending off a text. “Will my mom ever stop texting me? She’s supposed to be teaching. Why does she worry about everything I do?”

 

Emma laughed, hearing a scoff that was too much of a reminder of her sister. “You’re just like her, you know. Same scoff and eye roll.” Emma said, grabbing two smaller packages for her. “Be careful with these.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Willow said to her, holding onto them. “You look cute.”

 

She looked over her outfit. She didn’t look half bad, she supposed. Her white tank top was tucked into a black skirt, with a cardigan thrown over and ankle boots.

 

“Thanks,” she grabbed the other package, following her out to her car. “You should surprise your mom. Eat lunch with her or something.”

 

“Why?” The girl put the packages in the backseat carefully before fixing her hair in the window, closing the door after she put them in. “I see her at dinner like every day.”

 

“Because she’s my sister and your mother. She loves you and just wishes you’d talk to her like you used to. I shouldn't have to ask you to hang with your mom,” Emma muttered. “I’m just saying being nice to her will get her on your side, you know, like you want.”

 

"I guess that’s not a bad idea,” Willow shrugged, hugging her. “Thanks I guess. I’ll let you know when I have them all done.”

 

Emma just nodded, going back into the store. A few people were looking around as she sat in the stool. She definitely could get used to running this place.


	56. He's Here Now

**A/N: Meowser deserves a lot more than I give her :) Love you girl. This was a prompt from Meowser Hotchner. She wanted to read a chapter where Rick comes back. Always did like him. Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

 

It'd been a few years since Professor Rick Payne was outside Melinda Gordon’s little yellow house on Hazen street.

 

Almost twenty years, just under seventeen to be exact.

 

He hadn't seen, talked to, or heard from Melinda since he'd left for the Himalayas. He’d come back, after five years and took a job in the city until now. He hadn’t thought about her in so long, until he heard from someone about this little antique store.

 

Maybe it was for the best that he hadn’t been back. He’d seen how great her sore was doing from afar this morning, Delia had opened for her. There were even a few other people working the registers that he didn’t recognize.

 

He’d also thought about writing, but he didn't think he could have handled a letter from her. The smooth cursive. She’d talk about spirits she was deal with, maybe even talking about Jim. He’d always wondered what had happened there. He didn’t doubt their love, they would definitely still be married if they were both still alive. He didn’t want to put that out there, and just continued to drive. Familiarity took over and he was soon parked outside, seeing two cars in the driveway.

 

Melinda had the same jeep, still looking well taken care of after all this time. There was another one that he didn’t remember. It was a small SUV, silver and a little dented around the edges, but well taken care of.

A Grandview High Track bumper sticker was on the bumper and he wondered if they had kids now. One that drove?

 

He still didn't know about that. They had been trying when he'd left and having trouble, he thought. He noticed how her cheeks were tear stained a lot during his last few months home, but she hadn't confided in him. She'd noticed his distance, and gave him the same.

 

He had parked outside her house just before eight in the morning and waited, mostly because if she did have kids they would be heading out soon for school.

 

And that's when movement from the house started. The door opened and the first thing he noticed about the girl that stepped out was that she was tall and that she had lean legs, probably from the track team and anything else she did. She looked in a hurry, a concentrated look on her face that he knew all too well from Melinda, so they’d had a daughter not long after he left. The girl struggled to dig in her purse from the gym bag that kept swinging into her.

 

She opened the driver’s seat and tossed her gym bag in the back, grabbing her keys and getting into the car. She’d backed out not long after and honked the horn.

 

Another girl, she was from across the street with blonde hair, came from a house, running to the car with a gym and school bag as well. They drove off just as a younger boy ran from the house.

 

He looked just like him. Jim. The same stance as he stood and hair with a furrowed brow. His hair covered his eyes more than it should and he brushed it away, turning around as Melinda came out of the house right after him with a paper bag, robe tied tightly around her, the hint of skirt at the end of it from her nightgown.

 

"Mom, she left me!" The boy muttered, leaning into the railing.

 

"She was running late and needed to leave. AP test or whatever," Melinda said, sipping her coffee. “Here don’t forget your lunch. I packed two deserts because I need you to take the bus.” She kissed his cheek just as he groaned, but she turned him around and pushed him in the right direction. “Have a good day at school.”

 

"But the bus sucks," the boy muttered, still walking down the lawn.

 

Jim came out of the house a moment later, arm slipping around Melinda’s waist as he kissed the side of her head, whispering something that made her blush, bringing the coffee mug back to her lips as she glanced at him.

 

"I’ll give you a ride," Jim said, straightening his tie. “I remember how much I hated the bus. My mom would only drive me on my birthday.”

 

"Thanks dad!" The boy said running to the truck parked on the street. He must still work late nights, having come home after his daughter and not wanting to block her in. 

 

"Have a good day," she said, smiling up at him and giving him a quick kiss.

 

"You too. Give Kenzie my love when she gets up. I’ll stop in on my lunch to check her fever." Jim said,  smiling as he kissed her again. “I’ll bring Lento’s home. It’s just across the square.”

 

What job did he get that had him wearing a tie and earning enough money to get his daughter a newer car? Or maybe Mel's store took off more than it already had? What didn’t he know?

 

He said he still worked in the square, like he had at the fire station. Had he gone through with becoming a doctor? It had only been a conversation last he’d heard, but he supposed it did make sense now that they had three kids.

 

The next thing he said he couldn't quite hear, but she nodded and kissed him again.

 

"Love you," Jim said and with that he jogged toward his truck.

 

"I love you too," she waved to Jim and stood there for a moment and waited until he was long gone.

 

He pondered what the reason was. Maybe there was a ghost or maybe she was just thinking, enjoying the silence, but then a little blonde was in sight. Must’ve been the other child Jim had mentioned.

 

Payne noticed her glancing at him again and she smiled, waving to him and pointed to the mug as she the heard footsteps other child.

 

"Mama..." the little girl whispered, rubbing her stomach.

 

Payne got out of the car, crossing the street. He noticed Melinda hug the little girl, small arms wrapping her around her. Her voice was so soft, as she spoke with her daughter, healing her little worries this morning.

 

He’d almost forgotten how she’d sounded since he’d last seen her. But how could he at the same time? She was still so important to him.

 

"Hey there," she whispered, picking up the sickly child as she stood. "Feeling any better?"

 

"No," the girl groaned and laid her head on her shoulder. She cried as she spoke next, holding onto her mother. “My belly. It hurts mama. It hurts.”

 

He was almost to the steps, he could already smell her perfume. The same as always. He smiled, stepping up as she looked over at him.

 

"Let's go lay you down," she said softly, rubbing her back. "What took you so long to visit? You never called."

 

He bowed his head, not knowing what to say. What should he say?

 

That he’d left because it hurt too much to see her love Jim so endlessly? He’d left because he’d wanted adventure in his life, something to be proud of.

 

"Can we watch a princess movie?" The little girl whispered, making him chuckle. Her children were bargainers. He liked that in kids.

 

"I suppose we can watch a princess movie." She said, kissing her cheek as she stepped toward the house.

 

"I'm sorry for taking so long Melinda," he said as he took the last step up onto the porch.

 

"You're here now," she smiled, waving him in. "Come in. I have food."

 

"You still know me so well," he laughed and they walked inside.

 

It smelled like bacon and he smiled.

 

She'd built a life for herself. Three kids, an antique store and her husband. Maybe there was room for a goofy old professor now than there ever was.

  
  



	57. Pizza

******A/N: A time with Katie and Toby that I skipped over, because during their four months together they did have some nice times together before he became a jerk. If you haven’t read Magic At Her Fingertips, go check it out. It’s about Katie’s life when she goes off to college. A collab between Meowser Clancy and myself. I’d say this is just after Thanksgiving? So things are tense between Katie and Toby, but they are still together. Enjoy xoxo Mariah**

* * *

 

Katie hurried up the stairs of the apartment complex, her arms filled with all pages she’d writing at the library after Cleary’ s class and her advisor meeting. She’d went to a math class and picked up a late lunch while she edited her writing, dropping something off at her advisor’s office again before she left and walked home.

She had a novel chapter due for her writing class and she had to put all of her rough drafts through her advisor. She was probably ten pages over the limit and hated having to cut back. It always sucked picking back at things she’d written. She straightened the papers as the apartment door across the hall swung open as she unzipped her bag, pulling a folder out and tucking the pages inside carefully.

Toby came out half clothed with a basket of laundry in hand, flashing his girlfriend a smile as he set it down. “Hey, I feel like it’s been a week since I’ve had a full minute with you. I missed you,” he said, a smile stretching across his face as he stepped closer to her.

She smiled back at him, hugging him then.

It was looking to be a ridiculously busy week for her and she hadn’t seen him since they got back from Grandview for Thanksgiving, two days ago. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss him like crazy the last few days. She was worried about their relationship. Things were tense when they’d last talked, so the hug hadn’t been expected.

Why was he being so nice?

Katie doesn’t bother wasting time with words with Toby, taking the good moment she having with him and resting her hands against his strong, muscled chest as she leaned up and captured his mouth with her own. He responded instantly, pressing her against the cool wall behind her while his hands grazed over her body, reacquainting themselves with each curve.

Her eyes travel over his chest to the pair of navy boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination. Not that she didn’t know. He was her boyfriend. She pulled back to meet his eyes again and arched an eyebrow. 

“Did you have to come out here naked?” She put the folder back in her purse and pushed him off.

“Why?” He chuckled, crossing his arms and blocking the doorway now. “Does it distract you?”

Katie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. She looked back at him. “I’m fine. Are you?”

“It’s laundry day,” he walked forward and grabbed his basket off the ground, his laundry soap inside on top of the clothes. She slid her keys into the lock once he moved out of the way.  “What are you doing tonight?”

She didn’t answer right away, mostly because she didn’t know what she wanted to do. Brandon and Hannah were at some concert tonight, so she didn’t really have any plans for the rest of the night. She’d turned her down Hannah’s offer to go with when she’d called earlier.

Katie just didn’t want to go out tonight. She’d always been a homebody type, but she did like going out. She just had to be in the mood for it, but tonight wasn’t looking to be like that for her.

She did want to edit or chapter a little, but she wasn’t stressing over it. She still had a few days before it was due anyway. She needed to let it breathe. She’d been at it since she got home on Sunday night. There had to be something she could find already in her story to shorten it in a better way, right?

She’d also thought about ordering in pizza if she got hungry again, but she’d just eaten on campus. Pizza was always her go to, mainly because there was just something about pizza that Katie loved about New York City. It was just so much better than Grandview’s same old pizzeria she’d had her entire life.

“I think I’m gonna stay in. The lovebirds are out tonight and I have the place to myself,” she said, opening the door. “Come in?”

“Do you need to wash anything?” He asked, coming back over to her before she stepped into the apartment.

“I have some stuff,” she shrugged.

She turned the lights on, setting her purse on a dining chair as she slipped her jacket off and hung it up on the back as he stepped inside after her, closing the door behind him. He followed her into her room then and she tossed a pair of jeans, some pajamas and two shirts in the basket along with some underwear, which he toyed with immediately, just to annoy her.

Katie bit her lip as she looked at him, his eyes quickly finding hers, lighting up when they did and he put them back down. “Sorry.”

“You’re weird,” she tossed at him, not completely wanting to throw out that she wanted to jump him so bad right now. It had been so long since she’d had feelings for someone other than Ned. No one in Grandview had been that interesting, not for as long Ned. “Do you need extra quarters?” Her stomach swooped under his gaze. “I was studying at the library and I didn’t know if you’d be home when I got back. I texted you,” she held up her phone. “You never answered.”

“Oh _ , _ ” his voice fell and he furrowed his brow. “My phone died during my workout this morning.”

_ No wonder you look so good _ , she thought, likcking her lips before she turned, pulling her cardigan off and tossing it to him. She went to her closet in just the tank top, feeling his eye on her every move as she stood at the open door of her closet, looking for a sweatshirt. She saw both a blue and yellow one, but they didn’t look comfy enough, not like they gray one she wanted.

Had she left it at home the last time she was there? The last time she remembered seeing it was last week when she went home to check on her mother. They’d walked through the square and she’d borrowed it from her.

She sighed and grabbed the blue one, feeling Toby’s hand touch her back as she went to unclasp her bra. He took control, pulling it off and kissing her neck. “I can wash laundry later if you want,” he whispered, his hands moving around her waist and between her thighs. “That is why you invited me in, right baby?”

She turned around wordlessly, dropping the sweatshirt to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. His body responded instantly, just as it always had, heat pooling in his groin as his arms tugged her closer to him.

Her lips separated from his as they came up for air and she smiled. “I don’t know how you expected me to get any work done when you were practically naked in the hallway,” she licked her lips, stepping back to pull up her tank top as she sat on the bed.

He smiled and leaned against her, kissing her lips as he pulled at her jeans, tugging them past her hips to reveal a pair of purple panties he hadn’t never seen before, which was really quite an accomplishment at this point in their relationship. He trailed his fingers over the thin fabric, noting the wet heat that greeted his fingers as they traveled between her thighs. She moaned, her hips swaying towards his touch as they kissed again.

“Are these new?” He questioned playfully, bending to press his lips along her throat next as his hand continued its work.

“No. They’re just always in the back of the drawer. I don’t usually wear them,” she murmured weakly as she bowed under his ministrations.

He chuckled quietly as he guided her back to his bed with a cheeky smile. “Let’s get them off then?”   
_ Are you almost home? _

Katie frowned at the little text box that didn’t popup from Toby a second later. It was still early, only about eight o’clock. She’d gotten home about six when he’d greeted her before throwing the laundry in. After they’d had sex, Toby had changed into the last bit of clean clothing he had. He went out to get them pizza, not wanting to pay a three dollar delivery charge and tip when he could walk down a few blocks and get it himself.

She was dating a manly man, or so he liked to call himself. She didn’t see him as that type at all. It made her roll her eyes. She could never see Toby chopping wood like her dad and Aaron did. Or you’d think he’d be able to change a tire? No, turns out he couldn’t. She’d had to do that when he’d gotten a flat on the way to their way to Thanksgiving. 

She sighed as she rolled onto her back, silently wishing Hannah was home to talk to. She didn’t want to be alone right now, but she hadn’t wanted to go out either.

Why didn’t Toby realize that? So what if it was a little extra? The pizza was barely even seven dollars. Couldn’t he just stay with her? Why did he have to leave?

She sighed, pushing her phone anywhere but her eyes, relaxing her arms on her stomach. It was the little devil popped up on her shoulder, just like Hannah would if she were here.

_ Ned would do better. He would order the pizza and stay with you. He’d give you an actual massage because your feet always hurt too. He wouldn’t just use it to get in your pants. Well not all the time. _

Barely a minute later another message from Toby popped up. Like the angel on her other shoulder.

_ See? He’s on his way with a surprise! _

She reread the text message a second later, rising her phone from her stomach.

_ I’ll be there in ten minutes. I’m bringing the pizza and a surprise.  _

Katie smiled down at the glowing screen. She had half a mind to send him something snarky back to him or even something flirty to throw him off. Would he race home? She knew he probably wouldn’t, so she busied herself with a stupid game on her phone before mindlessly texting her father and Hannah when she got flustered, not having enough lives to keep playing.

Five minutes until the lives reloaded. Her dad answered first.

_ Working late. Mom’s mad at me for letting Aaron stay up to watch a football game with me after I got pulled into work. I’m grounded Katie, so beyond grounded _ .

She snickered, rolling her eyes at her dad’s text.

Of course he’d let Aaron stay up to watch a game with him. She began her reply, until a soft tap on her door surprised her, her eyes fixating on Toby as he pushed the door open with his shoulder, a pizza box and roses.

She smiled, erasing what she’d wrote and retyping her text to her dad.

_ My boyfriend brought pizza and flowers. I win! _

He looked completely happy as he carried them to her, sitting on the bed. “Who you texting?” he asked, opening it to grab a square, munching immediately. He never wasted any time.

“My dad,” she sent it as she grabbed a piece. Neither did she. “He’s working late at the hospital. Just the usual stuff back home.” She shrugged, taking a bite. Katie smiled softly, licking her lips. “Delicious. Thank you for going to get it.”

“I know how much you love pizza,” he continued to eat after he finished talking and she laid back on the bed, enjoying her pizza and time alone with him. It wasn’t long until the pizza box was pushed aside, his lips finding hers.

She whimpered against him when his thumb and forefinger found her nipple through the fabric of her shirt, pinching gently while his free hand massaged her other breast. His lips nipped at her neck now, pulling her tank top down.

She grinded her hips against his, seeking the friction she knew they both want. She just needed to go in at the right angle. Each nerve in her body was alive, an electric wire waiting to burst into flames. For this reason, her fingers fumbled against his belt buckle, her mind struggling to coordinate movements.

His lips trailed further up her neck, searching for that spot that always causes her breath to hitch inside her throat. He found it in a matter of seconds, right when she finally pulled the belt from his jeans and it clattered to the floor as she bowed against him while he nipped playfully, marking her for the first time in forever. He’d be hasty too after the last one he’d left. She’d chastised him for days.

“God, Toby,” Katie moaned softly, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. “You’re so good at that.”

He groaned as he pressed hot kisses across her collarbone, his hands spreading her legs, chuckling when he felt she still hadn’t pulled her panties back on since he’d left. His eyes were nearly black, the blue of his irises only a thin ring.

She shifted her weight to propel him upward, slowly, until she was on sitting on top of his lap. She broke the kiss and pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to lie down. He reached for her to pull her down, but she was already kneeling between his legs on the bed, pulling his jeans down.

“What are you doing?” He asked, the question strangled. Her face flushed, her eyes darting to his face before dropping back to his lap; she held onto her determination, managing to pull his boxers down too.

“I want you now,” she whispered, swallowing past the dryness in her throat when she had his erection free. 

He was breathing heavily, his head falling back as she grasped him. He seemed to grow harder under her stare. She licked her lips before she lowered her mouth to him. He made a noise in the back of his throat, and when she encircled his head with her mouth, he moaned even loud as his hips lifted slightly before dropping back to the bed.

“Katie,” he gasped, but he seemed at a loss for what to say or do.

She swirled her tongue around him, eliciting another strained sound from him as she drew back. His brow twitched slightly and his nostrils flared, then he closed the distance between their mouths, their lips meeting in another desperate kiss. He sucked on her lips, her tongue, licking her teeth, the roof of her mouth; she sighed, a shudder working through her body. Her fingers wound in his hair, pulling and twisting the curls.

Toby moved over her, shifting until his body stretched out on top of hers. He tried to maintain some space between them, but she pulled him tight against her, his hips falling between her thighs. She gasped when she felt him pressed against her

He resumed kissing her, tilting his head to mold their lips together more tightly. They were both breathing heavily, panting through their noses as they refused to unseal their lips.

Soon, she became acutely aware of the pressure building between her thighs, originating where he was pressed against her. Every now and then, his hips would jerk, almost imperceptibly, rubbing him against her center, generating a delicious pulse of pleasure that made her toes curl.

She wanted more. She began to move her hips, just barely, but when she moaned into his mouth, he pulled back. She froze as he panted against her lips, his eyes round as he stared down at her.

“Do you…” he trailed off in a slight moan as she nodded frantically, swallowing air greedily.

He pressed into her, thrusting into her roughly. She moaned, arching into him, grasping between his shoulders so she’d have something to hold onto. His thrusts were driving her into the bed, but she wasn’t about to stop him. He seemed possessed suddenly, a forcefulness and possessiveness to his movements that thrilled her. She tried to open her legs wider for him, wrapping them around his back, and he leaned down even closer.

“You’re so tight,” he grunted, his free hand palming the side of her face before playing over her neck and collarbone. He locked eyes with her, his gaze intense as she moaned. “You’re mine,” he practically growled, and she nodded her head eagerly.

“Yes,” she moaned when he dragged his hand down her torso, squeezing her breast briefly before dropping between her thighs to find her center. She cried out when he touched it; at her encouragement, he began rubbing it firmly, drawing tight, purposeful circles on it, and she felt her body responding immediately, tightening and tensing in anticipation of her orgasm.

She came a moment later with a strained shout, and he followed her almost immediately, slamming into her a few times; he gasped, pumping in and out slowly as he filled her, and when he was done, he pulled out and grabbed a piece of pizza.

“Want a piece?” He asked, taking a bite.

“You know me so well,” she laughed as he put the box between them.


	58. Down In The Dumps

**A/N: This is based off of season one's episode Last Execution. The first two scenes are taken directly from the episode - the bench and beginning of washing the dishes - most of the dialogue from those two sections is directly from the episode as well. I only just put a little spin on some of those two. The rest is completely from my Jimel loving heart :) Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

 

Melinda sat up in bed not long after their midnight, holding her hair that was once on her head not long ago. The cut was jagged, not intentional on her husband’s part, but the stress of the situation had come to drastic measures.

 

She loved her hair. She took care of it, the color and the feel of it, but now she had to get haircut. One shorter than she was used to, but supposed it wouldn’t be too bad of a change. It would grow back after all. 

 

It was storming pretty badly, the trees smacking against the bedroom window every once and a while and making her jump.

 

She glanced over at her sleeping husband, tucked under his pillow as thunder roared and the trees smacked again. Her heart hadn’t stopped racing yet, her jaw trembled when she thought about something for too long and all she wanted was to lay in Jim’s arms, but he’d pulled away while she was asleep because of the storm.

 

Luckily, he had been able to stay asleep. She wished she could sleep as peacefully and quickly as her husband often did. She looked over at him as he snored loudly and smiled playfully. He was so cute when he slept.

 

As the tree stilled outside, she set the hair on her nightstand and pulled herself from bed. 

 

Something wasn't right. It was the kind of silence that fell right before someone got knifed in the back. It sent a shiver down her spine as she stepped closer, the tree slapped the window and she jumped back, her blood chilling in her veins. She slowly stopped over to the window again peering out of it as a body dropped against the window, much like the decoy at the party.

 

With a screeching scream, Jim jumped from the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She whipped around and grabbed at his shoulders with frightful grip. She could barely catch her breath to speak, no words coming as she started to cry.

 

"What happened? What happened?" He asked and he gripped her forearm. "Melinda? What happened?"

 

"We're not alone," she hyperventilated and grasped him for dear life. "It's still here."

 

His hands moved from her arm to her waist and pulled her in, she ducked her head and pressed into his chest as she sobbed.

 

"Come here," he whispered and set his chin on top of her head. "It's alright. It's ok. I'm here, I'm not going to let go of you." She grasped him closer and he rubbed her back softly to soothe her. "You're alright."

 

He brought her to the bed and held her as she cried in his arms.

 

No ghost had ever affected her like this, and he didn't like it. He didn't like how powerful they were 

getting, that they were truly scaring the wits out of not only her, but him too. He couldn't lose her to this, he just couldn't. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did.

 

Her body was stiff in his arms, shaking and panicked. He wished he could soother her, but he knew how slim his chances were right now.

 

She was slightly, though pleasantly, surprised when she laid her head in his lap. Her arms had come off from around her when she laid down, so she then chose to stroke her hair, mesmerized by how soft it felt after everything that had happened tonight.

She glanced up at him and he knew she thought the feeling was as nice for her as it was for him. They sat like that for a long time, perfectly content. In fact he was so content, he wished he could stay this way with her forever. She would never be hurt as long she stayed right here in their home with him.

He glanced down at the woman in his lap who had finally relaxed. She breathed evenly, her face relaxed and eyes closed now. He stopped, only for a moment and she opened her eyes to look at him, her brow furrowed.

"What?" She whispered, her voice soft.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever,” he breathed.

She looked contemplative, buy she smiled and leaned into the palm of his hand on her scalp. "Okay." Her eyes closed contentedly once again. “I’d be happy here with you, safe, forever.”

He couldn't help the grin that came, a slight elation filling his heart. He resumed playing with her hair and saw her beginning to drift off.

He really did wish to freeze this moment. To just gaze at her with no fear and no ghosts, forever.

* * *

This whole day for Melinda had been weird. Jim was off this morning, which hardly ever happened during the week. She didn’t know if he’d called in because of the night before, but he’d been in bed with her when she woke up for work. It had been a few happy moments of sleepy mumbling between the two before they kissed and she got out of bed to shower. He’d been up and in the kitchen by the time she returned.

He’d left her waffles and a bowl of whipped cream. The waffles smells of the orange rinds and roasted pecans which she knew he’d mixed in with them. There was powdered sugar, blueberries and raspberries on top just the way he knew she liked it. He also had left the syrup out and silverware.

It was his grandmother’s recipe, which he’d learned from his father.

She loved her husband. He was always so caring about making sure she ate. Even if he had to get off to work.

That morning had been stressful with finding the painting the ghost had left in the backroom of her shop. She hadn’t been able to shake the bad feeling this ghost gave her. He was a convicted killer, how could he be innocent? Even if Leslie believed it. But who was she to not believe her when she was asking her to believe in her gift.

Mr. Alan Rowe had turned out to been creepy, but that wasn’t unusual. He’d always been a little off in the time she’d known him. She wasn’t looking forward to seeing him. Hearing his monotoned reply only made her not look forward to seeing him.

“I don’t know why or how it happened Mr. Rowe,” she apologized for what seemed like the tenth time to the man in the last five minutes.

He continued to blab on about how expensive it was to acquire those type of artifacts. She agreed, knowing fairly well how expensive things can be in this industry. He only scoffed her off, saying how incredibly busy hew as to be coming over to get them, if that’s what she wanted him to do.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” she sighed, looking at the empty storefront. “It will save me a trip. Thanks. See you soon.” She hung up the phone, sighing. "Is it just me or is everyone in this town, weird?" Melinda leaned up against the front counter, as Andrea looked through the bag of antique hanging equipment.

The store had been empty most of the morning, but neither of them minded. It had been busy all week and they enjoyed the time to talk to each other.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Andrea chuckled, glancing at her friend. She did speak to ghosts for a living. “I mean, coming from you…”

 

"No. I want an answer!" She said, walking toward her. She could tell that her friend hadn’t gotten used to her new hair and Melinda didn’t blame her. She wasn’t used to it either. She wished it hadn’t happened in the first place.

 

"Alright,” Andrea paused, thinking of an answer. She leaned on the bag as she smiled at her friend. "I think you have the unique ability to bring out the strangeness in other people. How does that sound?"

 

"Rather sweet..." Melinda giggled softly and smiled, rubbing her arm.

 

The door opened, chiming to their ears and pulling their attention. Melinda watched as her husband came into the store, shoulders slouched and eyes adrift.

 

Had something happened? Last she’d seen he’d saved that woman’s life. It had made her heart skip a beat to see him in action like that. He was so distracting sometimes. Melinda would never quite tell anyone about how much she adored just looking at her husband.

 

"Hey," he whispered, motioning outside. "Can I talk with you outside for a second?"

 

Andrea met her eyes a moment later and winked, giving her the okay to go. She walked toward him and kissed him softly on the cheek before walking out the door with him.

 

"You look down…” He closed the door as she hugged him, wrapping her arm around his middle as they walked toward the curb. “What's up?" 

 

They crossed the street, his arm moving around her and his hand resting on her hip.

 

"Remember earlier when that woman fell in the square?" He muttered, finally easing the silence away as they stepped back onto the sidewalk, moving through the square.

 

"Yes. My very handsome and heroic husband saved her." She said, smiling at him as they sat down on their usual square bench.

 

"Well, she claims I injured her ribs. That I bruised her while I was reviving her," he explained rather monotonous. He sounded like the rep that had probably said it to him, she thought, reaching to touch his cheek then. He leaned into it. "They're calling it negligence Mel."

 

"You saved that woman's life! How can she get away with this?" She asked, rolling her eyes. She muttered the next part, trying to not to let him hear it. “Why would she want to sue you? You saved her life.”

 

But he had and chuckled, kissing her cheek then. "She's got a doctor's report, a lawyer and is in the hospital. It's pretty easy. All she had to do was fill out the forms and the investigation began."

 

"Yeah, but aren't you protected from this by the county?" She asked, her hand brushing through his hair.

"That's the problem," he sighed once more. "Technically, I was off-duty. It was ten minutes before my shift." She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yeah... I feel you. She's suing me personally, the squad, the village of Grandview and the county of Driscoll." He explained, trying to make a small joke at her vast amount of people she's suing.

 

She smiled, looking at his blue eyes as he glanced up at the sky. He side, looking back at her, smiling then too.

 

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, pulling on the collar of his jacket and straightening it out.

 

"Stay focused. What can I do?" He asked, shrugging. "I just wanted to tell you what was going on. Keep you in the loop."

 

"Okay..." She whispered, smiling at him. “I’m glad you came over. I missed you and I never got to thank you for breakfast. So thank you for the waffles.”

 

Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in and kissed. Her plump lips compelling against his slimmer, warm ones into a familiar dance as she waved her fingers through his hair. He was moved, leaning into her as his arms moved around her waist.

 

His lips moved, his breath hot on her neck as he pulled her into him. He sought comfort after the hecticness of this morning against the expanse of her neck under his tongue. A gesture that sent her head spinning.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” She hummed, her question present even as he ignored her. He knew that once he kissed her neck that her resistance will crumble in a matter of minutes if he kept at it enough. “Jim...” 

 

She pulled at his hair and he pulled back licking his lips. “Yeah, Sul said I had a few minutes.” He whispered, shrugging.

 

She looked at her watch. Ten thirty. “Okay,” she pulled him back to her with a winked, kissing him again almost immediately. She could afford a few more minutes too.

* * *

 

"How was your day? Any more ghostly visits from the hangman?" Jim asked, handing a dish to her as she dried them.

 

They had just finished dinner not long ago, both having a third glass of wine as they did the dishes. He had made chicken while she focused on the sides. She’d made asparagus and a cold pasta salad. Well she’d bought the pasta salad at the supermarket, but had put it in a dish and that was close enough right?

 

"Hangman, how original. There were three visits. He left me a painting this morning, came by when I was with his daughter and gave me a vision." She sighed and finished her glass of wine quickly, putting it in the sink for him.

 

She didn’t really want to talk about it yet, not completely. But it was hard to hide both of her hands going to touch her neck, despite being wet.

 

"You were with him when he died, weren't you?" He asked, watching as her fingers move. She sighed, looking over at him.  _ Don’t ask right now,  _ she pleaded with him through her eyes, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to let this go. He never did. “I want to talk about this. I hate that this happens and that I can’t do anything about it.”

 

“Jim,” she whispered, shaking her head. He just didn’t understand the way she did, not completely. 

 

He kissed the tender place in her neck, a small bruise forming there on both sides. She could still feel the pressure,the squeezing of the rope as she her whole body tensed up. She’d struggled to catch her breath for so long after that vision. "Remind me to put some cream on this later? I don't want it swelling." He said, suddenly her doctor man.

 

"I wasn't just with him, Jim. I was him.” How was she supposed to tell him about this? Did he really want to know everything she went through? “I walked up those steps in the middle of a lonely field. My heart was racing. Everything inside me wanting to just grab onto the railing for dear life. Anything to stop me from getting to the top,” she whispered, looking down at the water. His hands went in, grabbing the wine glass as he rinsed and held it to her. She could see the rope in the water, swaying in the wind like it did in the vision.

 

He took the rag from her, drying the wine glass and going to put it in the cupboard with the rest. After he came behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

 

“What do you see?” He asked, his lips touching her shoulder, hoping to distract her enough to get an answer. She was wearing a tank top, one with a cut out design in the front. He’d seen her in it three times, each of them he’d taken it off by the end of the night. She always wore the best bra underneath it.

 

“Nothing,” she whispered. It was gone anyway. He gave her the towel back. “I was thinking. He was there after." He nodded, moving past her to grab the last plate and clean it quickly. There was only the pan he’d cooked the chicken in and a glass left. He grabbed the handle on the pan, putting it in the sudsy water to let it soak. “He kept saying make it stop."

 

"Make what stop?" He asked, grabbing the glass next.

 

"Sometimes spirits who die violent deaths get stuck here, reliving their final moments over and over again." She explained lightly. "And maybe... that's what's happening here. He wants to say something to his daughter and I keep trying to get them together, but she's very stubborn."

 

"How close are you gonna get to this one?" He asked, leaning against the counter as he washed inside the cup.

 

"As close as I have to, I guess," she said, looking at him. She was waiting on him to give her the glass now. "I need to cross this guy over as soon as possible."

 

"Yeah... I get it," he said, the glass slipped out of his hands and shattered at their feet. She’d never been more thankful to be wearing slippers. "Oh, man..." He groaned, throwing the sponge in the sink as he went to grab the broom.

 

"You know, it's a just a glass." She said, grabbing the pan out of the water, beginning to scrub it clean for him as he walked over with the broom. "We have others Jim."

 

"I know," He said, taking the dustpan off the broom. There was a long pause as he began to sweep up the glass before he spoke again. "But I liked this one. Watch your feet."

 

She leaned against the counter and watched him before realizing it's about the woman in the square from earlier. She’d almost forgotten about it. About that woman who was filing a suit on her husband for reviving her to harshly.

 

"Hey. How you doin?" She asked, smiling at him. He hadn’t mentioned it since that morning. Had things changed? “You know, since this morning…”

 

"Just got this deposition hanging over my head," he sighed, sweeping up the glass carefully. “And I’m on leave until its settled. Sul managed to have it be paid leave, so at least we’re still making money.”

 

"I'm sorry. I was going on about my stuff." She whispered and looked down at her hands, fiddling with her rings. “You have stuff going on too.”

 

"It's like you say- our stuff." He said, standing up and walking over to kiss her. It was too small of a moment before he pulled back to empty the dustpan. "You know... Tooge thinks this is gonna taint me no matter what. It's like it's on my record."

 

He slid the broom back behind the garbage, walking toward her. He stopped at the kitchen island, smiling at her. He was so handsome. 

 

She crossed her arms and laughed. "Is this the same Bobby Tooge who tried to dry his underwear in the stove and almost set his kitchen on fire?"

 

He suddenly chuckled and leaned against the counter adjacent to her. "Yeah."

 

"Look... all I'm sayin is don't sit around and wait for something to happen." She said and walked over to him, her hands moving up his chest and wrapping her arms around his back. "Go talk to this lady and show her who you are. Try to reason with her. You can be hard to resist.” She pulled her arms back and her hands ran down his shoulders. “I can attest to that.”

He closed his eyes briefly, but not before she saw how dark and burning they were. Their lips met and she lost herself in the sensation before he pulled back.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, licking his lips before he kissed her once more.

 

"Mhmm," she said, nodding her head as they kissed.

 

"And it was his socks,” he said, nudging her to pull away.

 

"His what?" She asked, pulling back to look at him.

 

"He set his socks on fire, not his underwear." He corrected her from before.

 

"Oh. My sincerest apologies for my rush to judgement," she laughed and then pressed her mouth against his once more.

 

He deepened the kiss and his tongue swept into her mouth. She couldn’t help it - a small whimper escaped her. His hands drifted down to her hips, picking her up into his arms. She crossed her legs around his waist and heard his breath hitch as his lips brushed against her ear then felt the scrape of his teeth against the lobe.

“Jim,” she gasped, but he continued to trail kisses along her ear.

Once again, he pulled the lobe between his teeth. It was like there was a direct connection from that part of her body to her hips. She moved against him and he groaned. His mouth slipped down behind her ear. The kisses there were hot, urgent. Jim pulled little bits of flesh from there against his teeth and her back arched. He moved to the hollow of her throat and gave her hips a savage tug against him.

The friction. Him against her. She cried out.

She tugged on his hair, pulling his lips back to hers for a quick kiss. He looked deep into her eyes.

“Where do you want me?” She said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“The usual place,” he whispered, kissing her jaw and nipping at her. “Where do you want me?”

“Right here, right now.” She whispered, tugging on his hair.

“I can agree on that,” he said, turning around and placing her on the counter.

Later that night they laid naked in the moonlight that shone through the curtains in the kitchen, his arm draped over her waist. She leaned in for another kiss, moving a bit as she laid on top of him.

"I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow,” she whispered. Her fingers trailed down the hills and valleys of his chest and stomach, looking up at him. “I would keep this going and not tell you we should go shower and get ready for bed.”

He moved his hand up her side and to her cheek, brushing away a little strand of hair. "Then don't go," he said softly. "I have leave through this week."

"Mr. Rowe is stopping by,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “I have to be in by eleven.”

 

“Open late then,” he urged, his teeth pulling on her ear. “For me?”

 

“Well… alright," she laughed, kissing his chest. “But I’d only do it for you.”

  
  
  



	59. A Day With Dad

Melinda lounged on the bed, propped up by pillows, fiddling with the ends of her hair. Katie still laid awake next to her, a book covering her face as she pretended to read the book to herself. She was almost there. She could identify words on the page now, but she was only four. She was doing just fine for her age.

Her nightmares had been getting worse the more she channeled Melinda’s ghost energy, which why she was in their room most nights. Ghosts were nonstop these days, despite Melinda being on bedrest from her pregnancy. She couldn’t do much from bed, so they’d trickle in and out, mostly taunting her with dreams and visions.

Jim had always hated that he couldn’t protect Melinda from her visions and nightmares. But he begun to hate it even more when it started to hurt both of his girls. It wasn’t doing much good for their incoming baby either.

“Stop that Melinda,” Jim said in a serious voice as he watched her look at him as he came out of the bathroom; steam followed him from the shower he’d just taken before work.

“Stop what?” she said, licking her lips. They’re a bit chapped, but that didn’t matter right at the moment.

“Looking at me like that,” he said as he walked toward his closet, pulling the top drawer of his dresser inside open. He grabbed himself boxers and socks, coming to his on the bed. He opened his towel and stood up as he pulled his boxers on. He brought the towel up to dry his hair off. He turned to look at her, almost regretting, she looked perfect.

“Looking at you like what?” She said with a filthy grin. Her tanned skin seemed to glow under the incandescent light of the early sunlight from the window, she was wearing a white slip. Something he was trying so hard to resist.

He flushed at her expression, it was exactly that what was preventing him from wanting to get dressed right now, “Like I’m your next meal,” he said breathlessly. It was becoming almost poetic of how she could take his breath away at any moment.

She tilted her head a little, her grin becoming wider, she gave him an onceover that made him shiver head-to-toe, “You do seem edible, but I’ll leave you be.” She licked her lips again, appraising him as he pulled his scrub pants on, leaving his bare chest still damp as he leaned forward to kiss her, much to Melinda’s satisfaction.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her as he pulled back.

"I'm fine, just really tired." She replied, lying back and giving her a weak smile.

"Get some rest, you need it right now. We'll be back before five." He told her, tucking her in as he pulled the book out of Katie’s hand.

“Daddy!” The girl furrowed her brow. “I was reading that.”

“Well, you can read it in the car.” He winked, kissing her cheek as he moved off the bed. He pulled his scrub top on. “Are you ready to go?"

“Can I ride on your back?" Katie perked up, remembering she was going with her daddy to his work today. She jumped on his back before he could answer, locking her legs around his middle.

“Sure. But first, you have to give mommy a kiss goodbye and tell her and baby to get some rest." He told her, pointing at Melinda who had opened a book.

Katie slid down his back and hugged his legs before she climbed back up onto the bed. She snuggled into her mother’s side before she tapped her cheek. “Are you reading?”

“Not anymore, thank you for asking.” Melinda leaned over the best she could to kiss her forehead. “Are you going?”  

"Bye, mommy," Katie said, squeezing harder. "You and the baby rest, that's what daddy said." She pointed her tiny toddler finger at her mother as she spoke the last sentence.

"Yes, ma'am." She winked, rubbing her side. “You have fun and listen to your daddy.”

“I always listen to daddy,” Katie whispered as she kneeled by her mom now. She kissed her lips before climbing back onto her dad as they walked out of the room. “Right daddy?”

“Right,” he shrugged. She mostly listened. Well sometimes. He took his turn to walk over to Melinda’s side of the bed to say goodbye and give yet another reminder that she needed her rest. "Do as Katie said," he reminded her with a sheepish smile. He leaned in and place a soft kiss on her lips and brush her cheek with her thumb. "It'll be over soon. We’re almost through November." She nodded at that and leaned her head in, resting her forehead on his and closing her eyes.

After finishing his residency last year and passing his board this year, he’d finally been given a bigger sanding at the hospital. He could make his own hours as long as he kept three nights on during the week and worked every other weekend. Which meant Katie didn't have to get up at six in the morning in order to come to work with him, so he’d been taking her with him a lot lately to give Melinda some time to rest before their second child was born.

She hadn't been sleeping well at all because of the nightmares and discomfort interrupting her sleep. She was in the final stretch of her pregnancy, with only a few weeks left before the baby was due. But she said it felt like the baby was ready to come out right now, kicking and pushing on her stomach with such force that it woke her up.

“He’s your son,” she’d chastise him, but he’d only chuckle.

Katie and Jim left the house not long after nine that morning and start their familiar routine. He buckled her in the backseat of Melinda’s jeep that he was using today and started off on his drive to the hospital.

“Daddy, are we gonna eat breakfast?” The little girl asked, humming as she drew on the cold window.

“Do you want to eat at the hospital or somewhere else?” He asked.

“I like the hospital daddy,” she giggled. “They have the best fruit.”

“Spoken like a true foodist, I’m proud.” He chuckled, turning the radio back up a little more.

* * *

Coming to the hospital has been beneficial for Katie in a lot of ways. It's helped her learn to socialize and be around other people, but also listen to her father when he brought her to his office to occupy herself for little bits of time if he needed to. She usually stayed but, but the occasional ghost that came around could spook her from his office.

"Up, daddy." Katie called, pulling on his hand. He scooped her up in his arms as they walked into the hospital. “I missed your face.” She touched his cheeks and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tall!" 

"You're the tallest girl in Grandview," he confirmed. She giggled at the statement as I put her down when we reached the nurse’s station. “Got anything for me?”

The nurse rustled around with the files on her desk. “Here are your patients, Dr. Clancy. Two are in post-op and healing nicely the last I checked. Three are awaiting pre-op today. Just minor procedures. I put everything you need in your files.” SHe turned to Katie next, holding a candy apple sucker, her favorite. “And for you… it’s been a few days since you were in. Hi Katie.”

“Hi,” Katie took the sucker and waved. Alicia was her favorite nurse. She always made sure her dad’s patients were taken care of while he was gone. She was the first nurse on in the morning. “Thank you.”

“Thank you Alicia,” he said, looking through one.

“And if you could pop into ICU room two that would be great. I need to go eat something,” Alicia sighed, taking a drink of her coffee. “Demario’s interns haven’t been checking on his critical patients as much as they should.”

“Yeah, I’ll stop in there.” He said, making sure that he was holding Katie’s hand as they started to walk away. “Thank you. Go eat something Alicia. I’ll have Marcy come watch the desk.”

“Okay. Thank you Jim,” she grabbed her wallet from under the desk, smiling at him. She waved to Katie, high fiving her before she walked away. “See ya Katie.”

It took Jim fifteen minutes to find the patient that Alicia had told him about, but only five to realize what her problem was.   
  
Tenderness in the right upper quadrant. A positive Murphy's sign. Katie sat in the chair in the corner of the room as he gave the woman an ultrasound which showed gallstones and fluid around the gallbladder. She had cholecystitis and needed surgery.   
  
By now he was at that crispy kind of irritable that put a mean edge to his usually calm demeanor. Katie took his hand as he walked out of the room and he left her in the hallway with a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her. “Stay here. We’ll go eat after I come back.”

“Okay daddy,” Katie smiled and tapped his cheeks with her hands.

He tried to talk himself down as he turned around and stormed into the interns work room, ready to chew out the intern (what was his name? Damien? Darren?) but was still twitching with irritation when he pushed open the door.   
  
"Who is taking care of Mrs Jojola and why on earth isn't she being seen by a surgeon?" He asked, walking up to the blonde on the bench by her locker, reading a file.   
  
Tomorrow he'd regret his tone, but he's had it. Between all the scut work he’s done the last few months and the ortho hip fracture he was babysitting because - despite requiring good recommendations to get in to this hospital - the interns seem to actively forget how to manage basic medical problems as soon as they graduate.

He was done cleaning up messes. He was supposed to have a slow day of checking in on patients and spending the day with his daughter, not cleaning up after sloppy interns.   
  
He was expecting a sniveling red eyed intern. Instead he's face to face with Polly Peterson. The oldest and smartest one. She was almost ready to test out.

Damnit.   
  
"Hey Dr. Clancy?" she asked, but he couldn’t quite tell by her tone. Her eyes were slightly puffy but her face hasn't gotten that pinched look like it did towards the end of a shift. She must be fresh on for the morning. He could tell her scrubs have that soft worn look to them like they're on about day three of use. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm reaching that time of the morning when I start to see green fairies.” She looked at him dubiously, but repeated, "Are you here for the lady in room 22? With the stomach pain? Darius gave me a really garbled sign out and I'm trying to organize my patient list."   
  
He sighed, looking down at the papers she was trying to organize on the bench. He couldn't yell at her for this. She’d just gotten here. It wasn’t her fault that this was late diagnosed. It would be the shift on-call early this morning.

Ugh he hated himself already.

"Yeah, gotta love the newbies.” He tried to save himself somehow, shrugging. “In a few months they'll be rock stars but right now they don't know which direction their heads should be facing."   
  
She nodded sympathetically, while looking over her paperwork. "I hear ya. I’m about ready to kill them all.” She rolled her eyes. “Now what's wrong with Mrs. Jojola? I haven’t gone in to see her."   
  
"Right upper quad tenderness, positive Murphy, ultrasound with gallstones. I think it's cholecystitis and she needs a surgical consult." He explained. “And I-”

“You have Katie with you today, right? I can take care of it.” She said, already sitting back down to look over the patient's labs. “I’ve got it Jim.” She waved him off. This was what he loved about her. She checked everything and instead of arguing or turfing, she investigated to see if what he's saying was true and if he missed anything. Just like he would. She also always knew what was going on around her.  She’d already realized he hadn’t left yet and was waiting to hear what she thought. "Hmm...I see your point. Let me examine her and if our exams match I'll give surgery a call and let Dr. Demario know. You mind sticking around down here, so in case they've got questions I won't have to page you?"

“I’ll be in the cafeteria. Katie’s hungry and it wouldn’t hurt to eat.” He said, backing out of the locker room slowly. “I didn’t mean to sound angry. I am pissed at Darius, not you.”

“Yeah. I would’ve come in here like that too,” she said, standing p and collecting all of her papers. “I’ll page you.”

Katie was in the hallway, patiently waiting for her father as he came out. “Hungry bug?”

“Yes!” She jumped into his arms as Polly came out with her files in hands. “Hi!”

"How's Melinda doing?" Polly asked, smiling at the girl as she walked toward the ICU room. “Hi Katie.”

"She's alright, just really tired. This one finds that the best time to kick and move around is when we're trying to sleep. It keeps her up at night." He explained.

"Not much longer now? Right?" Polly shrugged, trying to be light.

"A little less than four weeks." He told her and Katie nodding excitedly. "We don't have the room ready yet. I still need to paint, but I want everything done beforehand, even if the baby will be sleeping in the bassinet in our room for the first few weeks." He didn't know why he was saying all of this to the intern, but she didn’t seem to mind. Plus it was nice to talk to people around here and make colleagues."It's just a lot more difficult now with Katie and Melinda barely being able to move these days. She’s still on bedrest."

“That must be hard for Katie. And for you too,” Polly sighed, smiling at the little girl. “If you ever need a babysitter… I have little sisters and would love to. Even if I don’t have much free time outside of here, but you can always ask me. I’ll say yes if I can.”

Katie pulled on his ear and he turned to see her. "Are you ready, dad?” She asked, trying to sound mature.

"Ready for what?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"To eat,” Katie said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well I better go feed her,” he laughed, looking at the woman. “Page me if you need anything.”

They started off by washing their hands in the nearest bathroom, something Jim had instilled in Katie since she was old enough to walk. Never touch food you're eating or making for other people unless you've washed your hands first. She did a pretty good job of remembering this, but there were still times when he had to remind her.

They went to the cafeteria next and he got her a plate of eggs and a bowl of fruit. He’d gotten himself a breakfast sandwich.

"Did you sleep good bug?" He asked her, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Melinda had told him about a nightmare before his shower, only one. She’d slept most of the night otherwise. He hadn’t remembered Katie waking him up other than when she crawled into bed with them. He usually didn’t wake up then either, but last night she’d crawled over top of him from his side to push him away from Melinda. 

She shook her head, eating her fruit quietly to herself. He could see the way she was looking around at things he couldn’t see. Avoiding some areas of the room, but mostly looking to the left corner.

“Who do you see?” He whispered, looking over to the empty corner.

“Oh it’s just Nurse Nancy,” she giggled, eating her fruit. “She’s nice to me. She keeps all the bad ones away.”

“That’s good,” he smiled and she agreed, holding out a strawberry to him. “Thank you. I love strawberries. Did you know that?”

“Yes. You told me daddy,” she giggled and gave him another one.

“You’re so nice to share. Thank you,” he said, eating the second one. He loved his days with his daughter like this and he couldn’t wait to have ones with his son one day too.


	60. Losing It

Melinda was freaking out.

 

She ran into her bedroom and grabbed her phone, holding it between her ear and shoulder. Her jewelry box wasn’t that big, it's unlikely that she simply overlooked it, but what else could she do besides panic a little more when it wasn’t there?

 

"Delia, it isn't in there. I'm telling you!" She groaned once she heard her answer. “It’s been three days.”

 

"Melinda, just relax." Delia said softly, trying to be reassuring. "Look again just to be sure."

 

"I put it in one of the ring slots before I showered and now it's gone," she said, pulling open all five drawers of the jewelry box and begin to sift through the various pieces. "It's not in the drawers, either."

 

"Why'd you take your wedding ring off in the first place?" Her friend asked.

 

"I took it off when I got into the bath last night. I forgot to put it on," she explained, pacing the length of her bedroom. “Delia how am I going to explain this to Jim?"

 

"Don't tell him yet," her friend said. "Just act like you still forgot to put it back on or something so you have more time to look for it. I bet it’s somewhere. Did you check on the floor?"

 

"How did I lose my wedding ring?" She cried, getting on the floor and looking under her vanity desk. She could hear Delia sighing. “Jim is going to kill me.”

 

"Isn't it bad luck to take the ring off anyway?" Delia asked.

 

"It's only bad luck if someone else puts the ring on. Come on, you should know that." Melinda chuckled, trying to make light as she didn’t see it. She looked under the bed and sighed when she didn’t see it there either. “Where else could it be? It’s not on the floor.” And that's when she remembered that Katie had asked to wear it once before, when she’d seen her take it off to clean it. "Delia, I'll call you later."

 

She didn’t want to call out for her and risk waking Jim.

 

He hardly slept last night because he kept getting called into the hospital for trauma cases. She set her phone on the vanity and tiptoed out of the master and down the hallway to find Katie sitting on her bedroom floor playing with her dolls.

 

"Hey, baby girl," she whispered, placing her finger to her lips so she knew her daddy was sleeping. "Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Mmhmm!" Katie squeaked, setting her doll down and standing up. She walked over to her, hugging her.

 

She brought her over to her bed and sat down with her. "Do you remember the other day when you were in mommy and daddy's room playing with your dolls, and you watched mommy clean her very pretty ring?”

 

"Kinda," Katie giggled, smiling. “Did it look shiny?”

 

"It was a few weeks ago, I know," she said, trying to jog her memory. "But try to remember baby. Mommy can't find her pretty ring now. Remember how I told you it was a special ring that daddy got for me? Daddy and I will be really sad if I can't find it."

 

"Oooh, the special ring!" Katie nodded, smiling.

 

"Have you seen it?" She asked her daughter, practically bouncing on the bed next to her.

 

Katie crinkled her little nose and looked up to the ceiling, bringing a tiny finger to her chin for added effect. "I don’t think so," she said. "But I liked that ring. Want me to help you find it?"

 

Melinda couldn't hide her disappointment. If she had told Katie they could have ice cream after lunch sometime, Katie would remember that promise for weeks and remind her every day. She guessed the three year old's memory was only strong enough when promised of treats and toys were involved.

 

"Thank you, Katie," she sighed, standing up from the bed. “Let me know if you see it.”

 

How was she going to tell Jim?

 

He had saved to get her new ring for years, it was a present for their fifth wedding anniversary. Katie had just come into their lives then. She was so little.

 

Even after Melinda had told him time and time again that she didn't need an expensive ring and that she loved the one he bought me back when they first got engaged. He refused to get her anything but the ring he continually described as perfect for his wife.

 

It was designed with diamonds and amethyst gemstones.  Even a unique butterfly side design artistically set into white gold. She’d never seen anything like it and now she couldn’t find it.

 

She couldn’t tell Jim. At least not yet. She needed to buy herself some time.

* * *

 

Melinda came into the bedroom at nine forty, tired and annoyed with her three year old daughter.

 

She wasn’t one to throw temper tantrums, but tonight she had when it came the time to go to bed. She’d thrown ll of her books of her shelves and had kicked and yelled until Melinda put her into bed, where she proceeded to fifullfy toss until she fell asleep finally at close to ten.

 

"Katie had never been this difficult to put down," she muttered, slipping into bed next to Jim. “My back aches from all the kicking.”

 

"They always say the first baby is the most unique," Jim reassured her, kissing her shoulder. “She’ll be better in the morning.”

 

"Well, whoever they are, they weren't kidding." She sighed, leaning into him. He was so warm, so steady. She could use some of him right now, a little selfish time.

 

Melinda let out a breath and settled into bed. Until she remembered that it had been three days and she still hadn't told him about losing the ring. But she made a promise to herself to tell him tonight before the guilt buried her alive.

 

"Jim.." She whispered, turning to face him. "I have something to tell you."

 

His face immediately went from relaxed to concerned and she closed her eyes to avoid his burning stare. She couldn’t see how disappointed he would be. Her eyes being closed was all she could do to keep herself from chickening out and making something up about the store or ghosts.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, he chuckled then. “Melinda just tell me. What’s wrong baby?”

 

She could feel him scoot over and his arms wrapping around her, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes to look at him. "I think... I lost my wedding ring." She whispered, barely even audible.

 

There was a moment of silence as Melinda opened her eyes, seeing her husband looking at her. He smiled when she finally met his gaze, winking at her.

 

"Hey," Jim finally said before he held out something.

 

It was her ring! It shined in the candlelight and she smiled at at him, tears springing from her eyes. She’d through she would never see it again.

 

"Jim!" She cried out, attempting to grab it from him. He pulled it away, leaving her grasping at the air. She furrowed her brow. "Where did you find it? I looked for days! Jim?”

 

He laughed, kissing her hand before placing it back on her leg. "I got it from Katie this morning. She was too scared to give it to you, I think. She said her doll stole it and she had to deal with a thief in lockup. I think it was the unicorn." He explained.

 

"Ahh,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes at her daughter’s antics. She was such a snot lately. “The old doll trick. My mom said I did that too.”

 

"Yep," he nodded, laughing again as he kissed her cheek. “Looks like it's a little payback. Glad to hear you’re talking to your mom. 

 

“The tanturns made me call,” she whispered. "I told her not to play with that ring Jim." She muttered, looking at him sympathetically. “I felt like the worst person in the world for losing it. I should’ve never taken it off.

 

"Well, Katie doesn’t always listen. She’s having one of her moments right now." He said, holding it out to her. She took it carefully and slid it back on. He smiled and kissed her cheek as he sat up, rubbing her sides. "I told her I'd take it and hold onto it until you could wear it again."

 

"She didn't tell me any of this when I asked her again this morning,” she whispered.

 

"I didn't think she would. She was really scared that you'd be angry with her for not putting it back when she was told," he explained, touching the ring on her finger. He remembered the day her first gave her this ring. How she’d blushed when she’d seen it. She’d asked if he was real? If she’d really married the best man in the word? "It wasn’t lost Melinda. She had it the whole time and I had it this morning. I thought you were sleeping when I came in otherwise I would’ve given it to you."

 

She nodded, smiling at him. Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she kissed him. “I think I’ll never take it off.”

 

“Well I hope so,” he smiled softly.

 

"But when I'm pregnant again, I'll just wear it on a chain when my fingers swell." She promised.

 

"Pregnant again?" He grinned wider, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

"I think we can handle a few more, don't you?" She asked.

 

He said nothing for a long while, thinking about how tough it was in the beginning with his long hours at the hospital.  It was different now. A little better than it used to be, but the amount of tantrums Katie had these days was astonishing. She could be an angel and devil in the same day, but despite the sleep deprivation and difficulties of juggling a toddler, he shrugged, kissing her cheek.

 

"Yeah," he agreed, kissing her neck next. "I think we could probably handle two more. Should we try for one now?"

 

"Well, I definitely think we should celebrate..." she whispered softly, pulling his chin up and meeting his mouth with a fiery kiss.

 

She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

 


	61. So Long

He was late. He was so late. Jim had said he would be home over an hour ago when he'd left to go grocery shopping and drop Katie off at Hannah's.

 

He turned the knob slowly, expecting a cacophony of screams echoing off the walls when he opened the front door, but all was quiet. That worried him more. Mackenzie was always crying. She hadn't learned how to self soothe yet, but she was only four months.

 

Katie had been a quiet baby, but a tricky toddler. Her brother had been the opposite. Mackenzie was still too little to tell. She was definitely tricky but they could handle her.

 

Jim quickly shrugged off his jacket and kicked his running shoes near the others and walked through the downstairs level. It seemed to be empty and quiet. He walked upstairs then, the top stair creaking as he stepped into the hallway and toward the nursery.

 

"Mel?" He called out softly.

 

He received a strained, quiet shush in the process. His head looked toward the rocker and he turned in that direction, finding her cradling their infant daughter against her chest.

 

"Jim, I swear—" The soft color of the infant hair made him smile. His mother hadn't stopped boasting about it. Her grandbaby had her hair color. Neither of her boys had, but Mackenzie did and that just sent her to the moon. "I just got her down. Aaron is asleep too. I tucked him in a minute ago. He tuckered out in the backyard running around."

 

"I'm sorry for being home so late. My surgery ran late." He said, kissing her cheek. He carefully took Mackenzie from her, rocking her as he kissed her cheek. He had to keep her asleep. Oh he just had too. "I should have texted you."

 

"I figured as much," she chuckled softly and stood up. "But nothing too bad happened while you were gone. Kenz and I were watching Aaron run around outside like I said. She enjoyed the little bit of outside time. She loves grass."

 

"So I take it you had a good afternoon?" He said, smiling as he laid the baby down in her crib on her backside.

 

She couldn't help but watch him as he laid her down carefully. He was so good at this. At making her comfortable when he got home.

 

Mackenzie settled and slept peacefully still and Jim smiled, turning back to her. Today had been his first day back at work since she was born. It had been a bit of a scare when Mackenzie came. She was a bit early, two months. Melinda's water had broken early and she needed to deliver with in sixteen hours or their baby would die, so he’d brought her in for an emergency c-section because Mackenzie was upside-down and so small.

 

It had been a whole month before Mackenzie came home when she finally made weight. She'd been on a feeding tube for three weeks and in critical care for the first week. It had been a long journey for them, but Mackenzie was home, safe and so strong.

 

She stepped toward him, licking her lips. He looked so good in his scrubs sometimes; the way they’d cling to him after a long shift. His hair was tousled and eyes were tired when he turned back to her.

 

"Jim?" She said, reaching out for him and pulling him closer to her. Her voice was tinged with desperation. God, she wanted him so badly. They hadn't had a second to themselves this last year, let alone the last five months. "We need to have sex right now."

 

She pulled him into their room, closing the door behind them as she kissed him and turned around, pressing her ass into his crotch.

“Melinda,” he grasped her hips, pulling her yoga pants down immediately as he nipped at her neck before turning her quickly and picking her up in his arms. “I dreamt of this last night.”

“We need to be quiet,” she laughed as she kissed him, grounding against him as he squeezed her ass in his hands lightly.

“Because I’m the one who should be getting the noise lectures,” he said as he set her onto the bed. “Do you know how embarrassing it is when he tries to make jokes about it when I’m taking the trash out?”

Melinda flushed, knowing full well it was her voice that tended to carry further than Jim’s whenever they were together. He did make just as much noise but hers was the only one their old neighbor ever heard.

He eased her shirt up, his mouth attaching to her swollen nipple. She keened as his tongue swirled around the tender flesh, moaning just like he did when he tasted the sweetness of her breast milk.

“My mom said I was a biter too,” he whispered, his fingers touching the skin there as he smiled at her. “I love you for everything. For how difficult this has been and how strong we are now.”

“I love you for everything too,” she brought his lips back to hers, moaning as he teased her entrance with his fingers. He eased her panties down and she ground against him in anticipation. She wanted her husband bad. “Take your shirt off.”

His scrubs were long gone seconds later and it was hard for her to stifle her moan as he pushed into her. With a sometimes crabby and smart ten year old, rambunctious six year old and a six month old infant, the couple hadn’t had as many opportunities to be together recently.

She’d missed the feeling of him. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her tighter to his body for a deeper angle.

“Fuck,” he exhaled when she molded around him.

Their labored breathing was music to her ears. She wanted to make her husband happy and she knew this - this physical expression of their love - was one way to do that right now. 

She arched her back and grasped his shoulder, bringing his lips down to hers to capture their moans. He grabbed her leg and placed it behind his hip, driving harder into her. She reached down between her legs, her fingers brushing against her swollen center, occasionally bumping against him as he thrusted.

“Mel,” his voice was hoarse and throaty, a sign that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

She bit her lower lip, moving against him as much as possible to help him hit the best angle. “Come for me, Jim,” she moaned, kissing his neck. He sucked there, biting a little the way he liked it. “Oh yes… right there.” Her eyes closed as he grasped her breast, inching her nipple. “Jim…”

“Melinda, I can’t hold on,” he groaned.

“Mommy?” It was a little voice, like Aaron’s. It had to be his. Katie was out of the house.

Oh fuck. Had they locked the door?

“Aaron?” She grabbed a blanket up over them as their six year old rubbed his eyes on her side of the bed.

She could feel him pulsing inside her, unable to stop his body in time. They both reached quickly for more blankets to cover up themself and as soon as Jim could, he rolled onto his back with his knees up to help hide what he could.

“Hi…hi honey,” Melinda said, breathlessly. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. She closed her eyes, licking her lips. “What…what are you doing in Mommy and Daddy’s room? I thought you were sleeping?”

“You said you’d make me a snack when Kenzie is sleeping.” Aaron said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. “I’m hungry mom. Could you make me a grilled cheese?”

Melinda rubbed her hands over her face. “Right. I remember. Snack time. Well, honey, why don’t you go back to your room and Daddy and I will come get you when your sandwich is ready. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll finish my movie,” he shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

Melinda waited until she heard Aaron shut the bedroom door and turned to Jim. “Um…”

“We just scarred our son for life, didn’t we?” He groaned, rubbing his face before rolling over to look at her too

“I think so,” she concluded, but laughed as she kissed him. She pulled back a moment later sighed.  “What do we do about it? How old were you when your parents gave you the talk? I was like nine when my mom started talking to me, but I went through puberty early.” 

Jim flushed, rolling his eyes. “They didn’t. My brother mostly told me what to do, but my dad pulled me aside before a dance once when I was sixteen and gave me a condom. But we had sex-ed in school too, remember?”

Melinda groaned. Sex-ed in school was a joke; it was never a surprise why so many girls ended up with round bellies and unplanned babies. “We need to talk to him about it. We have to be better than our parents.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, kissing her neck. “Or maybe we wait for him to bring it up, first. Maybe he will forget about it. Did he even see anything?”

“We were just on the bed Jim. There wasn’t anything hiding anything on his walk to my side of the bed,” she groaned, pushing him off. “I’m serious Jim. We need to do something.”

Melinda didn’t buy that her son would just forget what he saw, but she liked the idea of not discussing it with their child until they had to.

“Alright. Let’s go make him a sandwich.” He pushed himself up out of bed, going to his closet to dress himself. “He can have a cookie because yeah, we scarred him a little. But he can heal with his cookie. We’re better than our parents right?”

She laughed at her husband’s antics. He was always a jokester about stuff.

“Maybe we should have another baby so we can fix things?” She sighed, getting out of bed.

He looked over at her, licking his lips as he did. “I think we could do that,” he said.

* * *

It had been almost six weeks since Aaron had walked in on them and he hadn’t brought it up once.

Melinda was still paranoid but at least she didn’t cringe anytime her son opened his mouth to ask a question now. Maybe Jim really had been right and he forgot what happened. After all, Melinda thought, how much could he really have seen? And he wouldn’t know what it was other than Mommy and Daddy being together. He’d seen them cuddle before.

“What’s the big occasion you guys?” Faith asked, settling herself in at their dining room table next to Katie, as she insisted.

“Oh, it’s nothing. We just wanted to get everyone together,” Melinda smiled as Jim brought out the lasagna. “And Jim and I feel like we should have a tradition like this. Where we all see each other every week.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Delia added, smiling as she sat next to Aaron on the other side of the table.

Jim sat at the opposite end of the table as Delia and Tim sat down too. Ned was there as well, but was glued to his phone. Mackenzie was eating her fruit that Jim had given her and she smiled at her mother.

“I did hope you were going to say you were pregnant again. That’s pretty much happened with Dan and Jim,” Faith blushed and Melinda laughed and shook her head.

“No, I am not pregnant.” She restated, laughing but smiling at Jim as she began to serve a plate for Aaron. “We aren’t planning anything soon.”

“Mommy? Are you sure?” Aaron giggled as she passed him his plate. “You and daddy were naked that one morning.”


	62. A Weekend Off

Walking into work, Jim knew today would be a great day. Last night had been hell without Tim. He’d had to drive two hours for a call without him and two hours back. He’d been so pissed, until he’d gotten home.

 

Melinda had wanted him in every way last night. He’d never found so much energy when he was exhausted before, but she brought that out of him. She always had been able to.

 

It had been a blissful sleep afterwards. He’d hadn’t slept so well in weeks. It didn’t change his mood on Tim though. He had ditched out on so many shifts lately because of whatever reasons he had. This was the second time he has done this.

 

Jim walked up to his locker, taking his jacket off. He put his bag inside, taking his paramedic and wedding ring off and he stripped down. He grabbed his towel and shower stuff, wrapping the towel around himself before he walked into the shower.

 

He came out not long after, drying off and getting dressed for work. It wasn’t until it came time for him to put his paramedic ring back on when he noticed it was missing. He slid his wedding band on, looking around the top shelf. He grabbed his shaving kit, pulling it out and looking around as he grabbed his deodorant too It wasn’t there. He put the kit back and sighed as he sat down on the bench.

 

Sunlight came in as the door opened and Tim surfaced, closing the door behind him. It had been weeks since he’d been around.

 

"Hey Bud," Tim said, walking past him. He patted his back as he put his bag in his locker.

 

"No.. no no. You do not get to hey buddy me." He stood up, following him toward his locker. He shoved him lightly and glared at him. "What the hell happened to you? Do you know how much grief I have gotten from my wife because of you? You stood up Delia, Melinda's friend and mine for the second time. How could you?"

 

"Look I'm sorry. I-I didn't know how to face you or her." Tim sighed, rubbing his face before he turned to his friend.

 

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down on the bench. “You skipped town the next I knew.”

 

"Look it was the pressure! She has a kid and he’s great, but what if I can’t do right by him? I could never forgive myself." Tim sighed, sitting down next to him. "We were just running into each other around town. It was going a nice pace, but then you had the idea to speed things up. We went out on those first few dates, but when she wanted me to meet Ned. I freaked and left the dinner early."

 

"Okay... so then you just leave the dinner. What were you trying to do? Did you want her to hate you? Because if you did, mission accomplished bud. She really doesn’t like you too much anymore. Neither does Melinda." He groaned, sighing. He didn’t know what to say to him at this point. Delia was so delicate. She didn’t open up for very many people, and she had for Tim. He’d ruined his chance. “You’re going to have to make it up to her. You know that right?”

 

"Sometimes it's nicer to think about things then actually have them," Tim sighed, looking at him. “I still wonder the miracle you pulled winning over your wife.”

 

"Alright Flaherty... you're my friend so I won't judge." He said, standing up and rolling his eyes at him. “Much. But don’t bring Melinda into this.”

 

"This is why I'm back. I'm going to make it right with you, Delia and her son.” Tim explained, patting his friends back and standing up.

 

"At least you realized you were a moron, but Delia?" He paused to laugh, patting his shoulder as he did. "Good luck with that one. I’ve overheard her conversations with Melinda."

 

"You watch," Tim replied as he went to look for his ring again. He saw it on the floor and slid it on as soon as he grabbed it. "Now go home. I'm covering your shifts this weekend."

 

"Flaherty I'm not gonna let you do that," he muttered.

 

"So you don’t want to go home to Melinda?" Tim asked, nudging his side as he stood up. 

 

"Well… I wouldn’t mind the weekend at home.” He sighed and then scratched his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve had one. Plus, it is her birthday this weekend. I had to work because of you.”

 

"Exactly," Tim laughed, patting his back. "Now, go home because how many shifts of mine have you covered the past two weeks?"

 

"A lot of them, but they were voluntary because I want to sock away some money for when Mel and I settle down soon.” He explained. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

"Jim, I can take some of your responsibility here for the weekend. Melinda will love that you somehow got free for her birthday." Tim said, grabbing Jim his jacket and throwing it at him. "Go. Enjoy your time with Melinda," Tim reminded him as he locked his locker. “You’re welcome. We’re even right?”

 

“Not even close,” Jim furrowed his brow and shook his head, slapping his back. He was his friend, but he wasn’t going to let him off this easily. “There were so many pointless arguments over you. I tried too hard to save you. It bite me hard for weeks bud. You owe me.” He stepped back then, toward the door. “We’ll play pool soon. Promise. First round is on you.”

* * *

 

Melinda looked at her watch for the fifth time, she’d been waiting at their usual bench for almost an hour.

 

She didn’t know if could wait any longer. Had he gotten held up at work? Maybe she should call him.

 

He had texted her to meet him at their spot in the square at one because he had a surprise for her. It was now almost two. SHe’d had a surprise to tell him too, but did she want to tell him here? Or wait until later? It was looking to be later if he didn’t show up soon.

 

She stood up after five more minutes and smoothed out her coat before heading toward her store. She’d left her phone inside, maybe he had gotten busy at work. She had seen a firetruck leave twice while she was there.

 

She was only a few steps from the bench before a pair of arms wrapped around her. They were too familiar for her not too relax into them.

 

“Where were you? You’re so late Jim!” She turned around and smiled at him, going to hug him until she saw the flowers in his hands, forgetting her own news for a second. “Are these for me?”

 

"Of course they," he said, giving them to her. "They were all out of your favorites, so I got these ones. I think they are wildflowers or something like that. I thought they would look nice."

 

A spiked, terminal raceme with multiple florets. The florets are shaped like little dragon heads, with upper and lower lips which will open when you gently squeeze the sides of the pink and white blossoms were wrapped up in her bouquet. They were just beautiful.

 

"I love them," she smiled at him. “But you’re late. What took so long?”

 

"I know. I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I didn’t realize how long it would take me to make plans for us this weekend.”

 

“But you said you had to work?” She grinned at him, gasping. “What happened? A miracle in Grandview?”

 

He loved his wife, kissing her lips them suddenly. She was so dramatic like this, in moments when she knew she could be. He loved her.

 

God he loved her.

 

"Tim took my shifts as a way of apologizing to me." He shrugged, hugging her. “I booked the usual place. Like you wanted.”

 

"Well I'm glad he finally got his act together. It doesn't mean I like him, but I guess I could try and forgive a little. Just this once." She smiled, hugging him back. “I get my husband and only him on my birthday. That’s one thing I’m definitely going to make an exception for.”

 

“Well that’s awfully nice of you,” he said, pulling back. “Is Delia covering?”

 

“Yes, but I better go talk to her about this weekend and see if she’s able to do it. Should I just meet you at the house?” She suggested, smiling at him. “I have some news of my own for you.”

 

“Is it exciting?” He asked, in hopes of her spilling the beans to him.

 

She didn’t waver, only leveling her eyes on her. “Very exciting,” she smiled at him, being discrete. “You’ll find out soon enough. Stop asking questions.”

 

He nodded, kissing her cheek. “I can’t wait!” He agreed, hugging her once more before he winked at her. “I’ll see you at the house.”

* * *

 

When Melinda had finally finished picking the right dress she wanted to wear for Jim this weekend, Delia came in the backroom.

 

“You haven’t left yet?” Her friend laughed, touching the soft dress as she tucked it away in her purse. “Good choice. Very pretty.”

 

“Thank you,” she smiled, her stomach flipped as she moved across the room. That had been happening a lot lately. “Jim is taking me away for my birthday. Tim showed up and took his shifts.” She grabbed onto the desk and sighed, feeling Delia touch her back.

 

“You okay? You look a little pale,” Delia rubbed her friends back soothingly.

 

“I’m fine,” she reassured her.

 

“You can tell me you know,” Delia urged, smiling at her. Melinda had been glowing all week, Delia had noticed the way she came in late in the mornings and didn’t look like she’d had a good morning. SHe was just waiting for her friend to tell her now.

 

“Tell you what?” She said ominously, trying to avoid a topic with her friend. She hadn’t told Jim yet. She couldn’t tell Delia first.

 

“You’ve been glowing all week Melinda. I was pregnant once and I have seen you pregnant before,” Delia said, smiling at her. “So are you?”

 

“Don’t tell Jim. I’m telling him tonight,” she said softly, smiling at her. “And I don’t want you getting too excited. This is the first time anything has happened since we started the medication. Anything could happen”

 

Delia nodded, zipping her lips closed and then she hugged her friend. Delia was still excited though. Melinda could just see it on her face.

 

“Can I get a little excited?” Delia whispered as she pulled back and Melinda laughed, hugging her again.

 

“Yes. I’m so excited Delia,” she whispered, smiling at her. “I feel different about this time. I don’t know. I don’t want to get too excited, but I already am.”

 

“Oh I know sweetheart,” Delia hugged her again, lightly this time almost wishing she was further along already. “Positive energy equals positive outcomes,” the woman said softly and kissed her cheek. “You have a good weekend and I can’t wait to hear all about it. The store will be fine.”

 

Melinda nodded and grabbed her purse, walking out of the store and to her car.

 

When she thought of Jim, she couldn’t help but smile and not just because of the baby she’d found out about this morning.

 

After their talk last night, in which they’d finally talked through all their issues over Tim and had the hotest sex in forever. It was the best. It was their time to reconnect now before the baby got here. She just had to tell him now and she couldn't wait.


	63. Lacrosse Stick

**A/N: Got this idea from a friend who is having some roommate problems. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

As Katie attempted to unlock the door to their house, she was grateful for the porch light that Ned had fixed yesterday. She slide her key into the lock, turning it and opening the door as they entered their home. Fumbling slightly in the dark, she felt for the light switch by the front door and turned it on.

He helped her with her coat, kissing her cheek. "I had a nice time at the movie," Ned said softly into her ear as he moved behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "And dinner. Your meatloaf was great."

She leaned against him and closed her eyes, relaxing into his arms. The way she's feeling right now was almost indescribable. It's beyond happiness or contentment, it's…well, as always, she came up short when it came to the words of how it felt when Ned would pull her in. All she knew was that she felt safer in his arms than she felt in a very long time.

She'd had a great night with him. They'd had a nice quiet dinner at home before he'd suggested going to a movie, which they'd don It was nice to enjoy the last of her winter break with a date night.

"What do you want to do now?" She opened her mouth to continue speaking, to ask if he's tired and wanted to go to bed, but she shut it quickly when she remembered it was only a little after nine. It wasn't a long car ride anywhere in Grandview, so it had only been a few minutes since they'd left the theater when their movie let out. "Have any ideas?"

Right now, with his arms around her and his head buried in the crook of her shoulder, she having trouble thinking of anything. Ned's voice pulled Katie out of her head and she blinked at him.

"What did you say?" She asked. "I didn't catch it."

"I said I don't want to do anything," he told her as he pulled her toward the couch. "I just want a little bit of time alone with you now that you're on break."

He sunk into the cushions and pulled her down next to him. For a few beautiful moments, they sat in complete silence, his hand stroking her hair. She'd stay like this forever if she could, just content with her husband. Even with a thousand unanswered questions hanging over her and the future feeling so uncertain, she could forget everything when Ned held her like this.

"How are you feeling, Katie?" He asked, breaking the silence.

With January near, he asked that question more often. That question could mean a lot of things, but she decided to take the easy way out today.

"Fine," she responded, closing her eyes and burrowing into him further. "Really full from the meatloaf and cotton candy we got. I don't ever want to get up."

He laughed softly. "Me either," he told her. "We should go to movies more."

"Don't get up, then." She surged forward and without needing any other words, she cut him off with a soft, passionate kiss.

He leaned into her, lying her back onto the couch. Their lips molded together and he pulled back as her hands went to the bottom of his sweater, pulling it up over his head. Once it was off, he leaned back in, peppering eager kisses along her collarbone. She hummed at the contact, craning her neck to expose more skin to him as she clutched his shoulders.

"Ned," she moaned, shivering as his nose skimmed along one of the tendons in her neck, his teeth nipping at her ear. There was a rustling at the door as Ned's hands moved up her sides, pulling her dress up to where her bra was, his hands feeling up her stomach. "Do you hear anything?"

"Nothing. I hear nothing," and that's when his lips touched hers again. She also feels him ghost his hand along her inner thigh, lingering dangerously close to her panties, where she needed him.

"Okay, I believ—" His fingers found her suddenly, pushing her panties to the side and curling inside of her, and she relinquished a nearly-too-loud throaty moan. "—fuck Ned."

"That's my girl," he chuckled, his tongue composing poems along her lips, tasting of the Altoids he'd sucked on all day.

Heat traveled through every artery in Katie's body, overwhelming her with white-hot prickles as she curved her torso against him and his thumb rubbed delicious circles into her center, his two fingers working in and out of her quickly. She loved how he would always surprise her, spontaneously giving her pleasure and rarely asking for it in return. He's impossible. And she loved him.

The front door swung open as she moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back into him. "Ned," she purred, grabbing at his hair.

"Ned, are you home?" Aaron came through the front door, pulling an earbud out of his ear. "Are you-" He came around the corner toward the living room, closing the door. The most he saw was a shirtless Ned as he laid on top of someone, his sister he assumed, because he could tell that the hands that were in his hair were hers. "Katie? I thought you were out with Hannah.

"Aaron?" Katie shrieked and locked herself to her husband, who sat up, pulling her up with him as he moved his hands up her back to hold her. Her dress fell down and over her hips. It took her a second to compose herself before she looked away from her husband to her brother. "Hey. Hi. What's up Aaron?"

"I'm very sorry for bursting in, but uh," the teen turned around, his face completely beat red as he pulled his hat off. "I should've knocked, but Ned said if I needed a place to crash... I thought you were out and it was just Ned home tonight. That's what he said the other day."

"No. Hannah cancelled. Ned and I went out instead. What's up? Why aren't you at Rockland?" She asked, moving off Ned to sit on the couch beside him. He'd grabbed his sweater, pulling it on and getting up to go into the kitchen. She patted a spot, smiling at her little brother. "Come in here. We're dressed and it's fine. Come and sit down Aaron. We're fine."

"Are you sure?" Her brother was apprehensive as he pulled his shoes off. "I can just go."

"Stop being a weasel and go sit by your sister," Ned said, coming over to him and patting his back. He had a beer in his hand as he walked back over and plopped down next to her.

"Yeah," she said as Ned's hand rubbed her back. "Stop being weird." Aaron sat down and she brushed a hand through her hair before she awkwardly hugged him. "It's kind of late for a school night. I know you have an 8am," she said, trying to not be super momish to her little brother, but she worried about him. Like any sister would about their brother entering college. "So what's up?"

"Well I have an eight am anatomy class as you know and my roommate locked me out. He put the lacrosse stick on the door." He sighed, sulking into the couch.

"Uh," Katie looked puzzled as Ned sat up, brow furrowed as he set his beer on the coffee table. "What?"

"I'm sorry, he what?" Ned asked.

"I can't go in the room. He has a girl, you know." Aaron tried to explain without going into detail with his sister in the same room as him.

"Oh, like a sock on the door?" Katie laughed, blushing a little. "What a little dick. Maybe we should tell mom and dad to put that on the door."

"Yeah," Aaron muttered, scoffing. "Like that will help keep any of us out. Remember when I was six?"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "They've gotten better at locking the door now. Get over it."

"So you don't have a place to sleep?" Ned asked, looking to Katie. He regretted telling him he could come crash here. He knew he wouldn't get far with Aaron right under their noses and he was already worked up.

"Not unless the stick comes off, but I thought I'd come here since you told me at my grad party if I ever needed to that I could." Aaron shrugged, looking at him. "Sorry about the no notice. I just couldn't find my house key and no one answered the door at home, but I can leave... you guys were in the middle of stuff."

"No. Stay. We'll fix up the spare bed for you. You should get a good night's sleep for your 8am." She smiled at her brother, standing up. "I'm glad you came here. We have our whole lives to do that stuff. You two just chat. I'll go fix the bed up for you."

"Okay," Aaron nodded, looking to Ned with a frown. "Yeah. Sorry dude. I totally cock blocked you from my sister."

"You so owe me," Ned groaned, grabbing his beer and leaning back into the sofa again. "I was on my way home dude."

"Yeah, sorry, but please spare me the details," Aaron sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Think Katie would let us game a little bit?"

"Maybe," he tipped back his beer and then looked over his shoulder positively. "I'll go see. You better put those headphones in tonight or so help me."

"Noted," Aaron nodded.

Ned handed him the last of his beer. "Here. Finish this for me. I'm going in," Aaron took the beer slowly, not knowing what to think of him. "Oh don't act like you've never had a beer doofus. You're almost nineteen." He walked toward the stairs laughing, climbing them quickly. "God Katie. You were right. Aaron can be such a doofus sometimes."

Aaron tipped the beer back. He really could be.

* * *

Katie brought two pillows to her brother from the hall closet. "Here, I didn't realize I hadn't brought any in here." She said softly as he laid them on the pull out futon. Ned had had it forever, too many memories to get rid of it, he always said. "Sorry we didn't have a better blanket."

"It's fine. Thanks Katie," Aaron pulled his shirt over head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep now."

She unfolded the blue blanket and spread it over the futon for him. "Okay. Well night. You know you can use the bathroom through that door." She said, pointing to the one off to the right. "Just make sure you end up in the right room. It connects to the other bedroom too. I remember how you used to sleepwalk to the bathroom."

Her brother nodded as he sat on the futon and grabbed his phone. "Thanks Katie," he grabbed his headphones and held them up to show her. "I have these in case, you know."

"Oh, don't worry about it Aaron." She rolled her eyes and walked toward the door.

"That's what they always say," Aaron said as he laid down, putting one in.

When she came into the bedroom it is almost eleven. She'd let them game for a little bit while she graded some papers. He still up when she came in, watching highlights from a football game. This was not good, Ned needed his sleep. He had to work early in the morning.

Ned's hulking form laid in their bed, entirely still as he watched the host talk about a play. Katie sighed inwardly. He was not asleep, she could see that his body was too rigid for slumber. She climbed into the bed and curled herself into his side, giving him a soft kiss on his neck.

"Is he settled?" He asked into the darkness of the room, his voice reflecting against the wall.

"Yes. I brought him pillows and a blanket." Katie answered and cuddled her cheek against her husband, inhaling his cinnamon pine scent. "He looked comfortable enough."

"I'm glad," he said, turning the tv off. "I was just waiting for you." He settled against his pillow, his arm winding around to pull her snug to him. "Like I said, I had fun tonight."

"Yeah. Me too," she whispered. She caught herself looking at his lips, wanting to finish what they'd started earlier as quiet as possible. Challenge accepted. "You know, we have to be quiet if we do anything..."

Ned had turned his head and smiled, pressing his mouth to hers, biting into her lower lip slightly, pushing his tongue inside while his hands kneaded her breasts in tandem. She was confused by his actions, thinking he would want to talk or even sleep. Sex wasn't even on her mind a moment ago, and she's pretty sure that Ned also had no intention of doing it earlier. It was after eleven and he was tired.

All coherent thought left her when he stopped kissing her and whispered into her ear, "It's been a while, with all of our work and your brother is here."

"I know," she licked her lips, looking at him as one of his hands went from her breasts. "Doesn't mean I don't want you."

He slipped into her damp panties, a whimper escaped her dry throat. Katie was almost always ready when she was in bed with him, body reacting to his proximity like a clockwork. She moaned, quietly, so that her brother doesn't hear her.

He kissed her jawline from the left to the right and pushed his index finger inside, quickly followed by the middle finger, performing a scissoring motion between her folds. Katie was still worried, biting her tongue to not yell out. Had Aaron out his headphones in? She shouldn't be thinking of him. She shouldn't. She just shouldn't.

"Katie," he chuckled, looking up at her. "What's wrong?" He remembered the look on his face earlier, when Aaron had walked in. He was so disappointed, just like now. It was just the way he looked at her, furrowing his brow. "Are you good?"

They had to talk about this, about what was behind his disappointment. Had something happened at work? Because in all the years they've spent together she learned a lot about Ned that she didn't know.

The most important thing was to communicate, to not let negative thoughts fester in his mind. Ned was perfect at distracting her when he had something going on at work and, although she hated to think of him that way, he was a master manipulator, so she didn't even realize when he was doing it all the time.

She wanted to tell him to stop, that they should talk, but the way his fingers circled around her center was so distracting and he was right.

It had been a while. Two weeks was a long time for them.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said softly when she started to move her hips, trying to get his fingers to go deeper.

"That's right. Ride my fingers, love, like that." She forgets everything around her but Ned and his fingers, so that after he made her come twice with his hands and later with something even better, she was left boneless and exhausted and immediately falls asleep without even bothering to clean up, feeling only happiness at the sensation of his warm body next to hers.

* * *

Aaron had slipped out of his sister's house early that morning. He hadn't been blessed with a car like Katie had been when their father had got a big bonus. His parents had helped him, met him with what he had saved to get a decent used car, but it had crapped out on him last month and he didn't have the money to fix it. It sat in his parents garage, where his dad said they'd fix it this summer. He didn't see that as a bad idea. He'd learn some new stuff and save money in the future.

He walked to the bus stop, having checked the schedule before he showered this morning. It was so nice to not have to worry about someone stealing his towel while he showered. Katie hadn't had an extra toothbrush, so he'd have to stop by the dorms in before class, but that didn't seem like a totally bad thing.

He could talk to his roommate, like Ned had advised him to last night.

Aaron hopped onto the bus as it pulled up in front of him and he swiped his student ID, forever thankful that it was a free bus pass as long as it was valid. It was a short ride to where he got off at campus, jogging the short way to the dorm. He went to the second floor and went into his room, seeing his sheets were on his roommates bed.

"Dude," he groaned, touching the red sheets. His mom get him these. Fucking Travis.

He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from his green shower caddy and walked out of the room and down to the shower room. He walked past his roommate, Travis, who was shaving at a mirror and rolled his eyes. He hadn't seen this asshole since he'd locked him out last night and not he'd stolen his sheets.

"Hey Travis," he said, turning the faucet on.

"Hey, nice bedhead roomie," Travis said, dragging a cheap razor down his chin. "You never came back last night. Amy slept over, but it was PG after 10. I took the stick off."

"Shut up dude. How was I supposed to know?" he groaned, splashing his face with water. "I had to sleep at my sister's last night because you locked me out when I got done at the gym. I had to go over there with my gym bag." How old was this guy? Twelve?

"It's whatever dude, but I'm gonna need some private time again tonight. I'm not positive on the whole vibe, but she's coming over. I have a strong feeling I'm gonna get some though," Travis held his hand up for a celebratory high five, but Aaron just blinked back at him. He wasn't amused. He didn't care that he'd had to sleep at his sister's last night. The futon there was better than the bed in his dorm. What he cared about what that his boundaries were being crossed, after he'd already set them. "What? Can't you stay at your sister's again?""

"I have an 8am class dude. You can't be locking me out," he sighed, grabbing his caddy as he walked toward the shower.

"We're talking about prime cheerleader tail man," Travis nudged him. "Have you ever gotten with a girl like that dude?"

"That's not the point. It's my dorm to. Find somewhere else to go fool around." He said, smiling as he watched Michele walk past him. It had been a lonely first few months at school. His high school girlfriend, Lucy had dumped him when she moved away for college. She didn't want someone holding her back. He didn't blame her. She told him to look her up if he was ever in the city and kissed him goodbye. He'd had to stay home to go to Rockland for his first year (his GPA wasn't the greatest to get into his first pick school) before transferring somewhere different. "Hey Michele. Nice caddy. I have the same one."

"Hey, Aaron, is it?" The blonde grinned, smiling at him as she set her caddy at the sink next to his. "Crazy small world. I just told my mom the color I wanted."

He smiled at her as she leaned on the sink. He hated to admit that his eyes as drifted over what she was wearing. She was still in her pajamas, blue shorts and a white shirt that was a little too tight for him to easily tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yeah. Me too," he said, itching his neck. "So are you from around here?"

"No. I'm from Philly," she said, rolling her eyes. "Go Eagles!"

"My dad's an Eagles fan," he laughed, shrugging as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "I think they're okay. Decent lineup this year."

"Yeah. Except the quarterback. What a damn butterfingers. He dropped the freaking ball last Sunday," she groaned, hands everywhere as she spoke, probably thinking of the moment when he'd dropped the ball like his father would. It made him smile. He liked a girl that could talk sports. Lucy had never known what was going on, even if she was a cheerleader. "It was the worst moment ever. I threw my bowl at the tv. Popcorn everywhere."

"Yeah, my dad's jaw just dropped." He said, beginning to brush his teeth. "I don't even think my mom could even console him at that point and that's saying something."

"Well your dad sounds like my kind of guy," she laughed, joking as she reached out to touch his arm. He'd never been so thankful for not changing his clothes. He wore a short sleeved shirt and the feeling of her soft hand on his arm as she squeezed it was wonderful. Like a little spark of heaven. "You should come by my room on a Sunday sometime. I always have a bowl of popcorn and watch the game."

"Well, what are your plans looking like this Sunday?" He asked, pulling his toothbrush out and spitting before.

"Oh I don't have any. I have a calc quiz on Monday I have to study for," she said, brushing through her hair slowly, careful of the snarls.

"Wanna join me at my parent's house for the game? They'll be dinner and possibly a little crying because I have little siblings. There's a good tv though and a comfy couch."

"And you," she tossed out there lastly, smiling at him. "I'd love to. How far of a drive is it?"

"Not long. We can just take the bus or walk, it's not far." He shrugged and she furrowed her brow, confused. "I'm from Grandview originally. Should've lead with that."

"Oh, well, that's nice." She nodded, pulling her hand back. "I'll come by your door at like five then?"

"Sounds good. My family is big and can be a little eccentric, but I love them." he smiled, putting his toothbrush back in his mouth to go through for another minute or so of cleaning.

"It's a date then," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She collected her shower caddy and walked toward the shower, smiling back at him. "I'm excited to meet your big, eccentric family Aaron. Don't worry"

"Nice going, Romeo. You cock blocked yourself," Travis patted his back as he wiped the last bits of shaving cream off his face. "Good to know I"ll be the only one using the lacrosse stick this semester. Maybe tonight when I put it on there you can go over to shower girl's room and try again." He laughed as he left the shower room and Aaron sighed, knowing he'd have to go at this differently. "Nice talk bro."

* * *

Aaron was sitting at the dining room table with Ned and Katie at their house. They were sharing a pizza and some hot wings, it was Katie's idea after Aaron had called Ned this afternoon when his roommate Travis put the lacrosse stick on the dorm door at five. He'd gotten into it with Travis, but he'd still gotten the door closed in his face. He'd left before he broke the door down and had to pay for it when Katie said she'd get hot wings and pizza for dinner if he came over.

Ned had had enough with this stupid roommate of Aaron's. What was his problem? How could he think it was okay to throw him out at odd hours of the day? He couldn't wait to talk some sense into Aaron. He had to show him that he needed to stand his ground. He needed to stand up to this guy or he would continue to stomp over him all year.

They'd all finished the wings early on, but had only eaten half of the pizza squares. They were also playing a game of go fish, but they hadn't done anything for a while.

"I tried to talk to him again and he told me we had a nice talk and called me bro. And no. The stick has been on the door for nearly three hours now." Aaron said, taking the last sip of his soda and refilling it with the last of the two liter.

Katie had wanted wine, but had opted for soda because she didn't need to drink in front of her brother. Ned had done the same too. They'd gotten Dr. Pepper, a usual pick.

"Three hours? Damn, he must have some slow game." Ned chuckled, setting his cards down as he grabbed another piece of pizza. "Are we still playing?"

"I gave up like twenty minutes ago," Katie whispered, sipping her soda as she shrugged and laughed. "But three hours? That's just terrible. I'm sorry Aaron. You know you can stay here tonight."

"Did I tell you he stole my sheets too? I came in from my shower and noticed them on his bed." Aaron's story was getting worse. "I already put in for a transfer to a different room. He wasn't the bad last month. I swear."

"Your personal sheets?" Ned asked, sitting up. "You're kidding?"

"Which ones? Not the red ones that mom got you, right?" Katie looked at her cards, taking her turn. "Got any twos Ned?"

"Go fish," Ned muttered, looking back at her and she muttered under her breath as she did.

"Yes, the red ones. They are my favorite and he's probably having sex on them right now." Aaron groaned, rolling his eyes just thinking about it. He'd wash them eighty million times. Maybe that would help. "I should've just yanked them off when I saw them but I was running late to my chem lab."

"The red sheets?" Katie gasped, her eyes was about this close to storming over there and wasn't even because he was being a jerk. It was the sheets. They were eighty dollars. "Really?"

"Yes, I swear." Aaron sighed.

"Oh my God. Those were no joke. Those were expensive. I helped mom pick them out," she muttered, the only one still holding her cards as she threw them down frustratedly. "I'm gonna call him. I really am." Aaron laughed, shaking his head no. "I know you're embarrassed because I'm like a mom who's really your sister, but I'm gonna call him about these damn sheets Aaron."

"You're not gonna call him Katie," Aaron snickered, looking at his cards as he waited for Ned to make his move. "You don't have his number anyway. So haha."

"What do you think?" She asked her husband, who was just looking at his cards silently.

He glanced up at the pair, stretching his neck. They looked alike in too many ways, being siblings. They shared the same eyes (their mother's) and hair color, and could make similar facial expressions at times too. He loved to see it.

"What do I think?" Ned asked, smiling at Katie before looking at Aaron. "You shouldn't let him treat you like this. You need to confront him."

Katie gasped, pointing at Ned and nodding. "Let's go down there! All of us!" She cheered, finishing her soda.

"We're not going down there," Aaron shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh don't be chicken. You have this guy on your side," Katie moved to sit on Ned's lap, squeezing his muscles. He shook his head at her and she kissed him, laughing at what she knew had to be her brother's disgust before she pulled away. "What do you have to lose Aaron?"

"Hey, we're just gonna talk to him in a mild manner." Ned eyed him, reassuring him. "Any possible flings may think it to be hot if they overhear."

"Possible flings? Who is a possible fling?" Katie asked her brother, knowing how safe he'd been with his heart lately. Especially after Lucy broke up with him.

Aaron ignored her and looked to Ned. "Dude," Aaron muttered. "She's gonna tell our mom. I haven't worked up the courage to tell her I told her I'd bring her on Sunday."

"What, like to family dinner? Ooh, you must like her then." Katie smiled, patting his arm. "Oh don't worry. I won't say anything. You should be the one to tell mom."

"So what are doing, like scaring him?" Aaron laughed, looking to Ned again.

"No. No. We're gonna be nice," Ned smiled, looking to Katie as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, very nice." Katie winked, kissing his cheek. "Let's go get him. Come on."

"Cool?" Ned looked to Aaron, who was still quietly looking at them from across the table.

The teen rolled his eyes and stood, waving them over as he started toward the door.

"Yes! Let's kick some Lacrosse player ass," Katie ran up to him, looping her arm around her taller sibling. He was a good head on her, but she jumped up on him to loop him down to her.

* * *

They walked up the last set of stairs when Ned nudged him.

"What?" Ned held Aaron's arm to let Katie walk ahead of them.

"Let me know if shower caddy girl is around," Ned said softly, knowing Aaron liked her. He wouldn't bring her up if he didn't. At least not to him. "Don't want to blow my cool if she's there."

"She's in room 204 with another girl." Aaron said, seeing it was propped open. The light was one, he almost wanted to go knock on the door. "I'm in 212 with Travis."

"Okay," Ned took off the lacrosse stick as he kicked open the door. He a knack for doing that when he was on the job, so Aaron had told him he could do it in this situation in the car.

It was just past eight thirty when they walked into the dorm room.

Aaron's roommate, Travis was on his bed, kissing a brunette who was on top of him, top naked as Katie flipped the lights on.

"Oh, my god!" The girl shrieked. "What the hell?"

"What are you doing?" Aaron's roommate yelled, pulling the top sheet up to cover the girl. "What the fuck Aaron? Who are these people?"

"My sister and brother in-law," Aaron said, hands in his pockets as he stood beside his sister by the bed.

Ned walked up to side of the bed, picking up the dress for the girl on Travis' lap that he presumed it belonged to. "There's a roommate issue that needs to be resolved here miss," he handed her the purple dress with a smile. "I think it would be best if you left seeing as it doesn't concern you. I apologize."

"I'll see you around Travis," the girl scoffed, pulling her dress on and kissed his cheek as she slipped out of

his bed, holding the top sheet in her hands still.

"No, no, no. Not with this. I'm sorry, I just can't handle this." Katie took the sheet from her and sighed, just remembering how much the sheets had cost. She put the sheet down on Aaron's bed after thinking what might be on it and she shuddered, walking toward Ned. "I'm so beyond pissed about these sheets Ned."

The girl just picked up her bra from the other side of the room and made her way out.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing just storming in?" Travis stood up out of his bed in his boxers, covering his erection with a pillow as he looked at Katie. He wasn't that kind of person. "And you, I told you earlier dude that I needed-"

"Dude is not his name. It's Aaron. Not 'dude' or 'bro.' Just Aaron." Ned cleared his throat as he stepped closer to Travis, reaching his hand out to calmly touch the young man's shoulder.

Katie snickered and nudged Aaron as the kid nodded uneasily, not knowing what to think of Ned as he stood his ground, his hands behind his back. God, he was so hot when he was in charge. The police academy had changed him for the better. Made him a so had basic training.

"Say it. Let's practice. Aaron." Ned said, mouthing out the word to him. Katie snickered and so did Aaron. God, Ned was doing great.

"Aaron," Travis muttered, rolling his eyes at Ned.

"What? Couldn't hear you?" Ned whispered, leaning in close.

"Aaron!" Travis said normally.

"That sounded good. What do you think?" Ned turned to Aaron with a grin, making fun of this situation.

"I think it sounded good," Aaron nodded, smiling a little.

"Dude, I don't know who you think you are-" Travis started and Ned stepped closer this time, pushing on his chest.

"No, no, no. Dude's not my name either. Officer Banks is fine or Private Banks, but that's just military formalities." Ned said, grinning at him. "I think you need to calm down and listen up."

"He's in the army and the police department in town," Katie said, getting cocky as Aaron chuckled off to the side. He was loving this.

Ned looked over at Katie, shaking his head he looked back at Travis. "If Aaron has a problem with you, you have a problem with me. You got it?"

"Got it," Travis stuttered.

"Great," Ned looked over at Aaron, nodding at Aaron to take over as he wrapped his arm around Katie's waist. "Glad things are clear."

"You know, quit locking me out Travis and we also talk about that line. Keep your stuff on that side." Aaron muttered, explaining all he could think of. He was so beyond pissed. He couldn't believe he had to bring Ned and Katie over here. "But I already petitioned to get a single dorm. To hell with this and you. You're hell to live with man."

Katie stepped forward. "Oh, I have something too. Hi, older sister , the sheets thing. It just can't happen because it seems like it might not be a big deal, but our mom bought him these and they were like expensive." She said softly, smiling at him as she tapped his cheek and then stepped back. "So if you could take them off right now that would be great."

"Yeah. The sheets. Really?" Ned furrowed his brow. "Did your mother teach you those manners? Don't touch anything of Aaron's without asking. Okay?"

"Okay," Travis nodded. "I'll get the sheets off now."

"Awesome," Katie cheered, looking to Aaron. "Bring them to mom. She'll know what to do."

"So everything good here?" Ned motioned between the two and Aaron walked toward his bed with his bag, setting it down. "Great." He looked to Aaron and nodded, patting his shoulder. "Go knock on Michele's door. I'll see you Sunday."

Aaron chuckled and looked over at him. "Maybe," he walked toward the small space he had near his bed to hang shirts up. "Katie?"

He'd looked over to see her kiss Ned, laughing a little as he tried to pull her into the hallway. "What little brother?" She came over to see him at a dilemma of what shirt to wear. "Definitely the gray one. It'll bring out your eyes and please, for the love of god get a new body spray. No one likes it." She took the AXE spray off his dresser and tossed it to Ned, who caught it and put it in the trash by him. "But here. I keep this in my purse for my reasons and don't ask." She gave him a little to go spray thing she'd bought of Ned's cologne once. She'd really missed him. Enough to buy and spray his cologne around her. "But don't do anything you wouldn't want me to tell mom because I'm telling her you went to a girls room now," Katie said to him and pulled Ned from the room quickly. They had an empty house and bed waiting for them. "C'mon. Let's get home."


	64. Archive Troubles and Punishments

Melinda calmly walked through the dusty archives in the basement of City Hall, looking for labels on the shelves. She saw the light turned on two different desks as she turned to walk down enough to see that no one was at that desk. As she turned around she came face to face with a large burly black man, who was clearly annoyed.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there." She gasped, looking up at him.

Another man appeared behind him, much younger and joyful compared to the other guy. However, he was of a different nature. Light traveled through him, just around the edges and she looked him up and down. "Hi, what can I do for ya?" the ghost grinned.

She slowly looked back to the man in front of her. "Uh, I was just looking for some information about something." She hadn't seen the archive ghost in a while.

"Information on what? We close in ten minutes." The annoyed man muttered, stomping past her to his desk. He leaned over the computer, booting the old machine up. They clearly didn't have the funding most places had.

Was that why he was so annoyed? Was he like this all the time? He'd been like this the last time too.

The cheerful ghost shrugged, pulling her attention as she slowly stepped toward the desk silently, listening to him. "Yeah. He's always like that, don't let him intimidate you." The young man winked before stuffing his hands in his pockets as he disappeared.

Melinda smiled, looking back to the alive archivist who shuffled through the papers and files on his desk as she took the last step toward the desk. "I'm looking for a specific event. It was twenty-five years ago," she said, looking back to him. "1982, to be exact. Here in Grandview."

"And?" The older, annoyed man sat in his chair. He put his hands in his lap as he looked up her. "Look, this place isn't a library lady. We're still trying to get everything computerized. Put your request in writing and give us two to three weeks here and I'll see what I can do for you."

The ghost appeared again, off to the side and looked over at the younger man. "Unbelievable. This guy is just the laziest son of a bitch in the world." The young man scoffed, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "If I were still working here…"

Melinda cleared her throat, catching the ghost's attention. "You're not." She muttered as she turned back to the archivist. "Can I just go take a look? I'd know the information I'm looking for if I saw it." She asked cheerfully, hoping the small smile she'd produced helped, but the archivist didn't even glance up from his computer as he grabbed the request sheet and held it to her face.

Shoot.

"Put your request in writing and give us two to three weeks here and I'll see what I can do for you." The older man repeated as she took it from him.

"Yeah," the ghost appeared again.

"Great," she took the paper and walked down the hallway, sliding off to the side.

"I knew I liked you." He chuckled, appearing by her as she waited for him to pass. Once he did, she turned around and started to comb through the shelves, looking over each bo individually. "It'll be hard to find anything down here though."

"Yeah, why is it such a mess?" She stepped over a few fallen boxes, papers scattered around. Once she made sure it wasn't something she needed to look through, she continued walking.

"It's not like the people here don't try. They do. Even the lazy guy does sometimes. Everything just ends up in disarray down here ever since I stopped working here that is." He chuckled, following her as she looked around at all the boxes in the next area of shelves before turning to her right. "Maybe if I knew what you were looking for I could help."

She hummed, looking around as she pondered the writing on one box. "I'm looking for anything related to a street collapse in Grandview back in 1982." She said, looking back at him.

"They warned me about you," he whispered, stepped closer to her. The lights flickered and his energy changed from something of a joyful pride of his work to a darkness that reminded her of Romano. That sick bastard. She didn't like to think about that guy either. "Told me that you'd come around asking questions about things you don't understand. To stay and keep an eye on the place. Why do you think people will just do your bidding for you?"

"Who told you?" She asked, looking around as the lights flickered. It felt like the building was going to collapse the way it shook. "Show yourself. Where are you?" She wasn't afraid of any ghost. They couldn't hurt her. She was the one in control here. "Who are you working for? Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter? They already know who you are," he said, smiling at her as he stepped closer, whispering in her ear now. "You're in so over your head. If I were you," he stepped back, just inches away from here. "I would leave and I really wouldn't come back. Ever."

The lights shut off and as they turned back on he was gone. That when she noticed the box on the top shelf just in front of her.

H-15

That's what her father had told her. And seeing as she was shorter than the average person and didn't have anyone around to help her with this feat she set her purse on the floor.

"You've got this," she reassured herself softly and looked over her shoulder as someone whispered her name. It felt as though someone touched her shoulder and she shook the feeling away from her mind as she stood on her tiptoes to try and get the box. And with a huff, she is able to get the box down.

Just then, the light above goes out and she crashed to the floor with a yell. The box tumbled down with her and the contents spill out everywhere. She felt around on the floor for her purse as the overhead light didn't turn back on. The generator must not have kicked in yet. Ghosts can do that.

"Oh dammit..." she felt the bag and pulled it to her, feeling around inside for her flashlight she'd brought. "Come on. where are you?" She grabbed hold of it and stood up, flashing the light around her to see if anyone was there. The lights going out was not a coincidence. "Where are you?" She could feel the presence near, but still far away. She looked around, shining the flashlight everywhere and coming across a table off to the side. She grabbed the box and papers, picking them up and putting them on the table as out of nowhere, a ghost's arms come out from the wall and latch around her torso and pulled her close, his hands searching for her neck as the flashlight fell to the floor and illuminated the space around her.

"You were told to go, weren't you?" The archive ghost appeared in front of her again, scoffing.

"I don't take orders from ghosts," she said, fighting the grip the ghost had on her. How was Jennifer's father doing this? Was this a vision or something the young archivist ghost was doing?

Jennifer's father's fingers curled around her neck, pressing, closing. The ghost in front of her, eyes burned with emptiness and anger as her lungs burn with pain, desperation to breath overtook her and she couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled.

"Oh... he is very angry with you, this one," the archive ghost muttered. "He wants to take you down with him. I think I might just let him." He paused, chuckling. "You know there are a lot of very angry ghosts down here. I think it's time I let you meet them."

Jennifer's father grabbed a hold of her throat and squeezed tightly. Her head spins as she tried gasping for air, choking. Her heart, once quickly beating from being startled, was now slowing in tempo. His hands were grasping at her throat, leaving her without air. She clawed at his hands uselessly and feels life slipping away, the edges getting lighter.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said softly, not wanting to strain her voice as she gained enough strength to pull away a little.

The man pulled her back firmly against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasps were escaping her throat. She clawed at his hands struggled against his imaginative grip.

How was this even happening?

"I am not afraid of you!" she screamed.

"You will be..." the young man chuckled in my ear.

She panted softly and moved her arms around frantically as both ghosts disappeared. The lights flickered on and she was alone in the archives, her flashlight near her feet. She took a moment to try and regain her composure, her heart beating so quickly it could break right out of her chest.

But she needed to get home before Jim woke up and realized she was gone. She also needed to get this information so she could cross this damn ghost over and get him out of their life.

She slowly walked back to the table, feeling her neck. Her breathing was still ragged as she struggled to breathe, examining each piece of paper carefully, looking to see if she could find anything that would help.

Then, in big bold letters across a front page of the Grandview Harold from 1982 was:

GAS EXPLOSION RIPS THROUGH GRANDVIEW

Well, that would be it. The explosion that killed Jennifer's parents. But then, she noticed something. Her mother was pictured on the front page in a pink dress, hair pinned back.

What was she doing in Grandview the year she was born?

* * *

Melinda crept into the house fifteen minutes later and closed the door quietly before leaning against it. She breathed in, her hand snaking up to her neck as she held a file of papers she'd looked through and kept.

"I was just about to come looking for you," Jim called out.

She jumped slightly and touched her chest, stepping away from the door. She slipped her shoes off and came toward the living room.

"Where have you been?" Her husband asked, turning on the lamp next to the armchair he was sitting in. His hair was tousled, not only from sleep but obviously from worrying about for however long he'd been awake. He ran his hands through his hair again, sighing. "You scared me half to death when I rolled over to pull you back in and you weren't there. You didn't even leave a note, Melinda."

"Jim, I didn't think you'd wake up before I got back." She set her purse down along with the file on the coffee table.

"No. Don't Jim me." He shook his head, looking out the window. "I didn't know where you were. What if you'd gotten hurt?" He held up her phone, rolling his eyes. "And then I tried to call you, but you didn't even think to bring this with? How would I have ever found you?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Jim. I hate fighting with you." She sighed, sitting on the ottoman beside him. "I had a dream. My father, he gave e a clue and I needed to go check it out. I was only gone an hour. Tops."

"You just had a near-death experience and now you're just gallivanting to places in the middle of the night without telling me! Melinda, we've talked about this." He exclaimed, looking at her sternly. "You can't be doing this Melinda."

"I know... I know. But, I needed to go to the archives and check this lead out!" She explained and then moved to sit down on his lap, her hand touching his face in a way of calming him down. "I'm fine. Okay?"

"The archives? Isn't there some ghost down there that told you to stay away?" He asked and then saw the marks Jennifer's father's ghost had left on her neck. "And what the hell is this? Melinda… I'm trying to say calm." He touched her neck softly and she cried out, pulling away from him. "Who hurt you?" He asked, anger was prominent in his voice, he wanted to kill the person who did this. "Melinda. Tell me."

"No one you can do anything too. He's just a confused and very angry spirit," she said as he kissed the marks on her neck softly. "I'm sorry," he turned his head, meeting hers as she pressed her nose against his. "I'm sorry Jim. Please don't be mad at me."

"You know I'm not mad, Melinda. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. I was so worried about you." He pressed his face into her shoulder. "I didn't know where you'd gone. I love you so much and for a second, it was when you died. That was the worst minute of my life, Melinda… I didn't know what to do."

"Jim," she whispered, smiling at him. "You talk too much sometimes..."

Her husband lifted a hand to touch her cheek, licking his lips as he chuckled. Melinda watched him in fascination, lifting her gaze only to find his own eyes searching her face intently. He must find what he was looking for, because he leaned down and caught her lips with his own, gently but firmly coaxing her mouth into a usual dance with his.

It was a careful kiss, almost a question, a quiet question that she answered by sliding her hands into his thick, black hair and pulling slightly.

He groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at the seam of her lips, seeking entrance there. Their tongues flicked and licked and search, thorough in their exploration of each other's mouths. Jim's hands moved from the arms of the chair to her hips, gripping tightly as he thrust against her in a light but controlled motion. She gasped into his mouth as his erection hit her just right, the thin material of her jeans and panties offering little resistance against what strained against his pajama bottoms.

She felt the tension build in her lower abdomen as one of his hands glide up from her hip, stopping to palm her breast. "Jim," she gasped against his lips, her hands sliding from his hair to his shoulders. "Let's take this to our room."

He touched his forehead to her and laughed a little, sounding as dazed as he pulled on the giving neckline of her tank top, pulling it down with her teeth. "You sure I can't just take you right here?" She inhaled sharply as his lips trailed down to her breast as he pulled her tank top down, leaving it at her waist as he pressed a little kiss to the pert tip of her budding nipple.

"On the living room floor…? What are we twenty?" She laughed as he continued to travel with his lips to her stomach, licking her hips as he pulled on her jeans, unbuttoning and zipping them. "Don't be half-assed, Clancy. If you're gonna take me here then take me here." She let out an embarrassing moan as he slid his hand into her jeans and grasped her through her panties. He moved his body back up to her, his lips pressing a light peck to the hollow of her throat and his nimble fingers tugging insistently at her panties. "This isn't some cheap romance novel. I like our bed, Jim."

"I like it too," he pulled back, smiling at her as he stood up. She giggled as he picked her up effortlessly, her legs reflexively wrapping around his waist in response. "It only took a week of trying different ones to pick it out."

"Yeah. It's special," she smiled, kissing his lips. "It's ours."

The hand that wasn't supporting her back slid up her spine and into her hair as he leaned forward to nip her plump bottom lip between his teeth. It was an aggressive, devastatingly sexy move that left her reeling, effectively silencing her into compliance as he reached the bedroom in record time. He kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and she laughed as he tossed her onto the bed. He pulled his shirt up and over his head.

She swallowed at the sight of his bare torso—his stomach, taut from his daily run around the neighborhood, not an inch of fat in sight as proof of his profession; his broad chest, dark hair peppered across the defined muscle there. She loved his body. She finally lifted her eyes from his body and try not to flush at his intense stare while he pulled off his shoes.

He really was going to come after her in his pajama pants. Even if he didn't know where she was.

He was next to her, pinning her flat on her back a second later, his mouth wrapped around one of her dusky nipples. His hand crept up to the other, rolling the tight bud in between his fingers as he sucked, flicking his tongue and nipping of his teeth against the other puckered bud.

"Jim," Melinda gasped, sliding a hand against the back of his head and holding him against her breast. He looked up at her from beneath thick eyelashes and released her nipples with a soft pop of his lips. "Well, don't stop," she breathed, her voice high and petulant even to her own ears. "I don't want you to stop."

"Oh, Melinda," he chuckled huskily, sounding pleased. He nuzzled the soft valley between her breasts, placing a feather-light kiss there. "We're just getting started. You're going to endure a soft torture for the next hour as I did when you were gone. Then I'll rock you into a sweet, blissful release."

"You're gonna be the death of me," she gasped, his hand sliding into her panties to tease her ever so slightly

"I know," he laughed. "Now... where was I?"

"About to torture me for the next hour," she sighed, keening against him.

"That's right," he smirked and took her other nipple into his mouth.

* * *

The next morning, Melinda slid her hand over the still-warm spot next to her and was disappointed to find it empty. Though logically she knew that Jim was probably downstairs in the kitchen following through with his promise he made to her before dawn, whilst another slow and passionate creep toward total bliss together.

He told her that the mark on her neck was almost gone as he'd kissed it this morning and she touched the strained muscles. She'd only woken up again after falling asleep. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

She slid out of bed then, wincing slightly at her sore muscles, which burn with a good sort of pain that only comes from a night well spent with her husband.

She pulled on one of the many t-shirts she had stolen from Jim over their years of being together before stumbling into the bathroom. She quickly went through her morning routine in her head, pausing before reaching for her toothpaste.

Morning breath or weird minty aftertaste before waffles?

Melinda exited the bathroom a few minutes later, running her tongue over her clean teeth. She'd rather have toothpaste flavored waffles than greet Jim with stale breath. She

checked her reflection in her vanity mirror, moving to fix her rattled sex hair. She stopped, impulsively deciding to leave it down because she knew how much Jim loved the sight of her tousled hair, the feel of Jim's warm fingers carding through the stands still memorable.

Melinda walked out of the room and down the stairs before emerging into the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of her husband singing and dancing around the kitchen to smooth jazz while making breakfast.

"I knew I should've brought the camera down," she laughed and stopped in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello gorgeous," he says, sliding over to me and kissing me deeply before spinning her into him. She was caught in his arms, not that she minded, pressing a kiss to his neck as she swayed back and forth with him. "I'm glad you decided to join me. What took you so long?"

"I fell asleep for longer than expected. I love you," she said as he spun her around again before pulling her close.

"I love you too," he dipped her and leaned forward, looking at her before him his breathing became shallow and his heart beat a little faster. With their bodies nearly touching one another's and their faces so close, to Melinda's surprise, her face turned a light shade of pink while her heart began.

"So, you gonna kiss me?" Locking eyes, they were unable to keep away from each other.

Jim took in a deep breath as he pulled her back up to standing, with her in his arms as he kissed her briefly before walking back to the stove.

What the hell? She hadn't expected that after everything.

"That was," she paused as he flipped the waffle onto a plate and lightly squeezed a freshly sliced orange over it before draping syrup, powdered sugar, and fruit over it. "Not the kiss I wanted from you."

"I know," he said as she came up to the island, grabbing some raspberries from the bowl in front of her. "I'll make it up to you." He nodded before holding the plate out to her with a kiss. A better one. Longer and passionate as he lightly tongues her before pulled back, feeling her move with him. "Better?"

"Yes," she whispered against his lips. She pressed them against hers again, moving the plate to the solid surface of the kitchen island.

He picked her up then and she giggled, feeling his hands slide under the shirt as he pinned her to the wall to the side of them. "Isn't this my old shirt?" He asked, pulling away enough to look down.

"I've had this since the city," she laughed and pulled his chin back. "Now stop talking and keep going."


	65. Ghostly Visit and Boy Drama

**A/N: This is the same week as the first part in chapter fifty-six with Payne. Enjoy! xoxo Mariah**

* * *

The first time Melinda saw the boy was on her way back from getting some coffee from the Java. At first glance, he didn't look like anything special. He had black hair, jeans and a red and white t-shirt. He was sitting on a bench hunched over, drawing in a notebook, but something about him made her do a double take.

She stared across the street at him, confused at first by how normal he seemed—because on the second glance, she felt a soft wash of emotion came over her. It was empathy, amusement, determination, and kindness all at once. And it wasn't hers, but the feelings were so similar to her own that she could've mistaken them, but these are things she only felt when she was looking at a ghost.

"Melinda?" Her husband, Jim came up beside her, looking in the direction she was—toward the benches right across from the statue of the soldiers. "What is it? Do you see something?"

"No," she said softly, shooting him a reassuring smile, "It's just... never mind. it's nothing."

"It's never nothing with you," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her affectionately, "Come on, what is it? Was it someone from that mudslide last month?"

"No. He looks familiar like I've seen him once or twice before, but he's just a teenager Jim. He can't be older than Katie." She shook her head sympathetically, still looking in the boy's direction-he was still drawing, biting his lip as if he was trying to keep from laughing at his own drawing. "He hasn't noticed me yet, but I bet it won't be long before he asks me for help."

"Okay, well, let me know how that goes," he kissed her forehead, giving her a quick squeeze before adjusting the hand holding his coffee, "My pager went off. I need to get back to work. See you at lunch?"

"Yes, bye honey. See you later," she turned her head and kissed her husband on the lips as they parted and he grinned at her before jogging back towards the hospital.

Melinda stood across the street contemplatively for a while, then sigh and decide not to bother the boy, finally taking a step off the curb and crossing the park square.

The boy didn't even look up as she passed—no surprise since she was pretending not to notice any of the five ghosts around the square.

There had been so many ghosts these days and Melinda didn't attract any ghost that didn't come to her. Though with how peacefully that black-haired teenager was drawing and minding his own business, she couldn't help but wonder what was holding the boy back.

Melinda sighed as she unlocked her shop and walked inside. She went to her laptop on the main counter, facing the window and placing her coffee down. She looked out at the square, keeping an eye on that strange black-haired boy. She idly begins typing in searches for recently deceased teenagers, but her hands froze when she noticed the boy finally moving something other than the pencil in his hand. The boy's muscles were tense as if he knew he was being watched and he looked up and locked eyes with the ghost whisperer, unblinking.

His eyes were a clear, lively, shocking blue. The same as her husband's. Melinda stared back apprehensively, not wanting to leave his eyes for a moment. This was usually the part where said ghost started freaking out that she could see them and asked for help, but then her phone buzzed and she looked to it, reading the text from Delia about Mackenzie (who was still home sick with a bad stomach virus). She looked back to see the teen simply blink a few times and grin at her boyishly before going back to his drawing.

"Well, that's... odd." She murmured to herself. Ghosts didn't normally just ignore her like that. She didn't know what to think of the boy, but nothing came up when she hit enter on her search. "Damn."

She wondered idly if he was attached to one of the objects in the shop, as her newly acquired items tended to bring along extra guests. If he came from another city or want recently deceased, he could be a lot harder to track down, but there was something familiar about him.

Had he been in the newspaper before?

The boy didn't contact her for the entirety of the morning and she figured he wanted to get her alone, but after dealing with a rush and looking back out the window, the boy was gone and didn't reappear.

"Shoot," she whispered softly, before turning around to go grab a box from downstairs.

Usually, it didn't affect her much when a ghost would just disappear, but this boy was different. He just left this overwhelming feeling that she couldn't shake. One that drew her to think of her daughter Katie and she didn't like the thought of that. She had been so much lately with Henry and rumors at school. Ned wasn't helping either. She could sense they'd gotten closer, that something had to have happened, but Katie had kept quiet for now and Hannah hadn't told her anything.

The ring of the bell from above sounded and she jumped in surprise.

"I'll be just a minute," she called up the stairs and grabbed the first box she saw labeled NEWEST SHIPMENT. She slowly walked up the stairs and set the box on her desk with a huff. "Alright. Sorry for the wait... how may I help— oh Jim," she breathed in relief, going over to hug him and kiss him. "I'm glad it was you."

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" The dark-haired man asked her, stroking her cheek gently and kissing her again lovingly. "Lunch plans, remember? You seemed a little out of it this morning."

"No, it's fine, I was just, um, bringing a few boxes up." She looked over at the box, which was heavier than she believed it to be. "I forgot about lunch. The ghost has been on my mind."

Jim turned to follow her gaze, blinking a few times. He grinned sheepishly. "Would you like some help? I've got some time before my next surgery."

"It would make things a lot easier," she said, smiling up at him.

"This was your evil plan all along wasn't it?" He asked and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Were you just gonna flash your sweet smile and have me carry up boxes for you?"

"You're the one who stopped over," she laughed.

"Well I see I've made the wrong decision," he said and pulled off his scrub top, not wanting to get it sweaty. He wore a black tank top and walked toward her. "Just kidding."

"My god do you look good with less clothing on," she said, kissing him deeply before pointing down the stairs. "But if I didn't need these boxes up here I'd totally close the store and..."

"And what?" He whispered in her ear, following her as she walked toward the basement stairs.

"I don't know... let you do your thang." She said, laughing as the bell rang out from. "I'll meet you down in a minute. Someone is here." She kissed him before pointing to the basement. "Bring boxes up that I wrote the newest shipment on."

"Alright," he said, jogging down the stairs.

She turned and walked out to the front of the store. The man standing just behind her was older than the picture she still remembered, a little grayer and less blond, but nothing would ever erase that boyish grin from her memory. Especially considering how many years she spent being absolutely furious with him. He must have seen that in her expression because his grin faltered for just a moment.

"Well, well. Professor Rick Payne," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did I do to get the honor of our presence in my store today? I haven't seen you since Monday morning and then you disappeared again. Like you did all those years ago."

"Melinda, still ever as enchanting, I see," Payne said and his grin widened, no doubt trying to win her over.

"You're still insufferable, I see." No way was she going to let him off for what he did with a smile and a compliment. Too many rude words floated through her mind, but years of motherhood have wiped them from her vocabulary. "How have you been? You were quiet before. We talked. You apologized, but I didn't learn anything about you."

"Who's here?" Payne heard the sound of Jim coming up the stairs and she turned her head, smiling as he came up with the box. "Oh. It's just Jim. For a second I thought you got someone else to do your ghosty-goo research and that I should I be jealous." He laughed.

"You don't have any right to be jealous, and you know it." She said, pausing to look back at him and smile. "You've been a jerk and I want to forgive you, but I just haven't yet."

Both his eyebrows rise into his already receding hairline. "I don't blame you," Payne sighed. "I am sorry for not keeping in touch. I really am."

"Mel? Is the customer gone?" Jim asked as he approached her, carrying a heavy box. Payne furrowed his brow. Damn him. He was still muscled. Still had mostly black hair. Still had those blue eyes. "Payne, it's good to see you. Is there any more boxes?"

"One more," she said as he set it down on her desk nearby. "If you didn't bring up the fragile one, it's fragile."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead and turned back. "Well, it's nice to see you. It's been so long."

"Yes. I'm in the flesh," Rick replied half-heartedly and came closer, leaning on the front desk. "I see you still enjoy tank tops these days."

"I didn't want to get my scrubs all sweaty." He shrugged his answer on way back toward the basement as Melinda's cell phone rang.

She grabbed it off the desk and answered it, seeing that it was Katie. "Hey bug, what's up?" She said smiling. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm outside. Can you come out?" Katie whispered. "Something happened at school."

"I'll be right there. Are you right out front?" She asked, walking toward the door. She turned the sign on the door and saw her sitting on the bench outside as she turned back to Payne.

"Yes," the phone crinkled and Katie hung up.

"I'll be right back," she said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Alright. I'll be here," Payne said and she almost turned back around, but seeing the tears on her daughter's face from here, she went there first.

"Baby? What the matter?" She sat next to her quickly and wrapped her arm around her.

"Henry... he's back." Katie sobbed and pressed her face into her mother's shoulder.

That's all she needed to know for now. Melinda held her close and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. I'm here." She whispered. "Baby, I'm here."

"That's what I needed," Katie whispered and held onto her a little tighter.

"So much boy drama today," Melinda whispered, thinking of Payne just inside and now Henry, messing with her daughter's heart. Before that, it was the ghost. Would there ever be a break from it?


	66. Grocery Shopping and Childhood Bullies

**A/N: I will come back to the last chapter eventually, but I just had this swirling around my head during my free period and wanted to see where it this went, but enjoy! xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 34  
** **Melinda - 31  
** **Ned - 10  
** **Katie - 6**

**(And because they are mentioned):**

**Delia - 34  
** **Aaron - 2**

* * *

Melinda was about this close to tearing her head off. Katie was so picky about any food that she wanted.

"Yes I know you like the red ones Katie, but if we buy them will you still eat it later honey?" Jim said, kneeling down to her as they looked at the two bags of apples.

This was the last time she and Jim would go shopping with the kids. This was the last time they would go shopping. This was the last time they would ever watch Ned with Katie.

Why had she let Delia convince her that trading sons would be a good idea?

At least Aaron didn't cop an attitude with her yet. He talked to her about everything and most importantly he never stopped telling her how much he loved her. He was kind of getting the hang of the sentences now that his second birthday had come around. A little. They were little sentences, but she could get really excited about everything with her children. It was mostly because he was definitely attached to her hip most of the day.

But they'd been at the apple station for over a fifteen minutes so that Katie could pick out the perfect shade of apples before deciding entirely she wanted red apples.

"I don't know daddy, but mama says we should eat green stuff cause green means good. So can we get both?" The five-year-old asked.

Giving a hopeful look at her father, he shrugged his shoulders and picked out four apples of each color in a bag. "I think that's a good idea, but only because you don't know what kind Hannah likes. Deal?" Jim said, and they all prayed that she said yes.

"Okay! That's a very good idea daddy," Katie and hugged him, letting him pick her up again.

"Hallelujah! We've made a decision." She cheered softly and high-fived Ned as he played on his GameBoy silently. "Can we get the rest of this list now guys?"

"Yes," Jim said, placing the apples in the cart as he kissed Katie's cheek. "What's next?"

"Yes mama, what's next?" Katie giggled, copying was her favorite thing right now. Jim set her down as he stepped forward to help Melinda.

"Well, we still need to get eggs, milk and two loaves of bread," she said, handing off of the list to Jim as she pushed the cart.

"That's a lot of bread," Ned laughed, shaking his head.

"We just eat a lot of sandwiches between school lunches and Jim's late-night snacking after work. You don't realize how much bread you probably go through Ned." Melinda sighed, pushing the cart. "We also need sandwich stuff. We need more peanut butter and bananas for Aaron. Ham and turkey for the rest of us."

"Can we get cheerios too?" Katie asked, practicing her spins around in front of the cart as they passed the cereal.

"You're so annoying..." Ned groaned, trying to get away from her as he played his game. "I can barely concentrate with you near me."

"I am not. Ned Banks, you take that back!" Katie groaned, following Ned to annoy him. She tugged on his arm and he shoved her off, a little too hard and she landed on the floor. He stopped immediately, turning toward her and she punched him in the groin. "I hate you."

Jim swooped in and grabbed Katie quickly as he walked out of the aisle without another word. He was going to take care of this now. Melinda just chuckled, looking at Ned as he'd fallen to his knees.

"That's just what you get, kid." She shrugged, grabbing the cheerios that Katie had wanted and put them in the cart. She walked down the aisle a bit more before she found her usual cereal and helped Ned up from the floor, brushing the dirt off his pants. "You good?"

"Alright, I'm fine. Don't clean me off like my mom," Ned groaned, stepping away. "I didn't mean to push Katie that hard. I'm sorry, I just wanted my arm back."

She nodded, patting his back. "Yeah. I'll accept that because I can tell it's true, but you still better apologize to her. Now, let's go get some ingredients for cookies. I kind of want to bake some homemade ones." She said, going back to the cart and pushing it.

"What kind of cookies are you gonna make?" Ned asked, playing his GameBoy.

"I'll probably bake peanut butter cookies," she suggested, smiling at him. She wanted to extend a lifeline to Ned, maybe he would open up a little. Delia had told her to try and see what was up with him. "Would you like to help?"

"I like that idea," Ned said, turning his game off and putting it in his pocket. "My mom only bakes around holidays. Do you think you could get some of those fruit snacks again? They were really good."

"Sure bud," she smiled at him and grabbed herself a bag of brown and a bag of white sugar.

* * *

After Jim had returned with Katie and Melinda and Ned had gotten all of the ingredients for cookies, Melinda had gone with Katie to grab some fresh bananas and a jar of peanut butter before meeting them at the register.

Jim was still in the cereal aisle, looking at the grocery list. He could stare at Melinda's handwriting all day, from the intricate and neatness to the way it made him kind of smile because her handwriting was just that beautiful.

"Are we actually going to put anything else in the cart or are you just going to stare at the list?" Ned groaned as he played his game. He'd gone back to his usual self. "We've been here forever."

"I agree with Katie. You are kind of rude today." Jim said, jabbing his side as he pushed the cart forward down the aisle. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ned replied, walking near Jim while playing his Mario Bros. game.

"Ned, hey." Jim stopped him at the end of the aisle, grabbing a box of granola and putting it in the cart with the rest of the groceries. "It's me you're talking with." They continued to walk to the end of the aisle and walked straight toward the dairy section. Jim grabbed a carton of whole milk off the first shelf and set the carton into the cart as he reached out to touch Ned's shoulder. "I want to talk to you, bud. I can tell something is up. You know you can talk to me about anything Ned. Right?"

"Yes. I know," the boy sighed, looking up at Jim as he closed his game. Ned would never admit how much he liked Jim. He wasn't comfortable with expressing his feelings, even if he was ten. He struggled with how to handle them and Jim knew that. "I don't like that my mom is marrying that guy. I don't want a new dad. I want my dad."

"Trust me, I know how you are feeling bud." Jim sighed, looking at him. "I didn't like it when my mom started dating after my dad died either. It just felt like after twenty years of having my parents together that it was the worst thing in the world to see her with someone new, you know?"

Ned nodded, going to get the eggs like Melinda had said. "I like Tim. He's nice and all, but I just don't know if I want to live with him every day."

"Tim's a pretty cool dude, Ned. I know that from working with him and from being friends with him. I think you should give him a chance. Maybe even laugh at his jokes sometimes because he can be funny." Jim said, taking the carton of eggs from him as he looked at the list again. "Can you go grab those loaves of bread? I think that's all we have besides stopping at the deli counter."

Ned nodded and went to get the bread as Jim put the eggs in the cart. He walked over to get some yogurt

in between going to the deli counter. The girl smiled at him as he looked at all of the food spread in the case.

"How can I help you?" The same girl asked, pulling on a new pair of gloves as he looked up at her.

"I'd like a pound of ham and turkey to start," he asked, pushing his cart a little farther as the girl started to pull sliced meat from the case. Ned came back with the bread silently as he found his favorite three cheese pasta. "Hey, Ned. Find everything?"

"Yeah," the ten-year-old nodded.

"Anything else for you sir?" the girl asked as she finished bagging the meat and weighing it, placing the stickers on the meat as he grabbed the bags from her and put them in the cart.

"I'd also like a medium container of the three cheese pasta you've got right there," he said, pointing to it before grabbing the packages of cheese. "And that'll be it."

"Alright," the girl says, scooping the pasta into the container and grabbing the sticker. "Have a great day sir!"

"You too," he said, smiling at her as he took the container too and put it in the cart. "Now Ned, promise me you'll apologize to Katie... even if she did hurt you too. She apologized. I didn't hear anything out of you. She's only five and for all you know, you'll be best friends one day and we'll all laugh about how you two used to loathe each other when you were little."

"Yeah right," Ned laughed as they began to walk away from the deli and toward the register. "But yeah... I'll say I'm sorry."

"Good. Let's go find those girls," he said, smiling as they round the corner again toward the front of the store.

Katie mirrored her mother in cute spring dresses and leggings and he grinned. They were both so beautiful. His girls. They both wore big smiles on their faces as Melinda held Katie in her arms near the checkout area.

"Look bug! It's daddy " Melinda waved to him and set Katie down, who held two different packages of fruit snacks in her arms. Melinda had the bananas and it looked like Katie had also convinced her to get blueberries and strawberries. "Hey, babe. Did you guys get everything else?" She set the fruit and peanut butter in the cart as Kaie hugged his legs.

"Yeah. We did," he kissed her, pulling her in. It was a minute before she pulled away, smiling and touching his face. "Did you?"

"Mhmm!" Katie giggled, pulling his attention down as they pulled back. "Mommy found her favorite tea in the whole wide world!"

"I'm glad you both had good luck in finding your sweet spots," he laughed and rubbed her head, smiling down at her. "I finished up the rest of the list so unless there is anything else we need to get... we should be ready to check out."

"We should be good," Melinda said, stepping back to place her tea inside the cart. "We just need toothpaste which is right up here," she said as she bent down to pick up Katie. "We're going to make smoothies tonight and cookies tomorrow, right?"

"Yes!" Katie giggled, hugging Melinda. "And mommy said we could color in between too. Do you need a new picture daddy?"

"I would love one Katiebug. I could put it in my locker at work" he said, kissing Katie's cheek before he kissed Melinda again.

Melinda laughed this time as their lips touched and Katie giggled, hugging them both as they pulled away.

"You guys are gross with all this kissing mommy," the six-year-old shook her head.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Melinda furrowed her brow at her, even as she smiled at her. "I like kissing your daddy. Is that such a bad thing, bug?"

"No," the little shook her head as she giggled. "It's good mommy! You should love daddy."

"Then why can't she kiss me?" Jim asked, tickling her as they separated, Jim, held Katie now as Melinda pushed the cart toward the register.

"Well duh, I'm here and Ned is too." Katie giggled and hugged him, pulling back after a little while. "But I guess you kiss mommy with me here."

"Thanks, bug," he winked and set her down, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad to have your approval." Jim went over to the shelves near the checkouts to grab toothpaste and grabbed their usual brand.

Ned had shut his GameBoy off again and walked over to Katie. "Hey, Katie?" Ned said as she followed closely behind her mother to register three.

"What Ned?" The six-year-old muttered, looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you gonna be mean to me again?"

"No, I won't." Ned sighed, walking toward him. "I want to say I'm sorry for shoving you."

"Well okay," she giggled, turning around to hug him. He almost jumped back, but inside he wound his arm around her awkwardly before she pulled back. "But only if you kiss me on the cheek."

"No," Ned muttered and pulled back. "I gave you a hug."

"Ned Banks! Kiss me on the cheek or I will tell your mom all about how you were mean to me," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "And that is worse than kissing me, right?"

"Uh yeah, I guess... fine." He muttered and walked up to her. "But if you tell anyone I'll kill you." He kissed her on the cheek and then walked over to the register by Melinda and she followed him. "You happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." Katie giggled and blushed.

"Why do you have to talk all the time? You're only six." Ned whined, sighing as he looked at her as she stuck her tongue out. "Still younger than me."

"That doesn't mean I'm not smarter than you," Katie giggled.

"They are unbelievably cute and are totally gonna get married one day," Jim said helping her unload the cart at the register.

"You think?" Melinda asked and took the toothpaste from her hand, smiling at her.

"Yeah..." Jim laughed, kissing her cheek. "And she's gonna have him wrapped around her finger and boss him around with big words and make him kiss her when he apologizes. And to think... it will have all started when she was six and he was ten. Just remind me to lecture him before they start dating."

"I will now kiss me again. Katie cut us short before." Melinda said, smiling at him as he put the last item from the cart up.

"And you wonder where Katie gets that bossiness from..." Jim replied and turned to walk forward before he turned back and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "Just kidding."

"Yeah," Melinda giggled, patting his back. "You better be, babe."

* * *

**UPDATE AT 3/30/2018: I just had to sneak a quick update to a chapter where Katie and Ned were being cute and adorable as kids. I'm just lovin' them so much lately lol... Well, I'm going to be now it's almost three am here where I am in Wisconsin. Night! xoxo Mariah**


	67. Beth

**A/N: I feel like I've never included Melinda's mother Beth in this as much as I should. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 33**   
**Melinda - 29**   
**Katie - 5**   
**Aaron - 10 months**

* * *

As Beth Gordon drove down Main Street in Grandview, it seemed like the same old Grandview to her. Maybe a bit newer and faster paced, but everything was still as quaint as she remembered when she'd first come here with Paul.

It had been almost six years since sine Beth had talked to her daughter, Melinda. She hadn't had the courage to speak with her since she'd found out about her real father.

Beth hopped out of her car, the fall air filling her lungs and brightening her day. The air was much clearer once she left the city. With a heavy sigh, she ignored the knot in her stomach and stepped forward, nearly falling flat on her face as she tripped over a small girl who was coloring with chalk on the sidewalk.

"I didn't see you there sweetheart. I'm sorry," Beth said softly, stepping back to smile at her. "What are you drawing?"

"A tree in a meadow," the little girl said, looking up at her. Beth could tell the little girl was trying to see if she remembered her and all Beth could see was her own daughter in her. "You kind of look like my mommy."

"I do? Well, who is your mommy?" Beth asked and kneeled down to pick up a green piece of chalk. "Mind if I help you color?"

"My mommy owns the shop," she giggled and then pointed to the store that she was just about to walk into before the side of her tree trunk. "I could use more grass right there. My mommy's name is Melinda, do you know her?"

Beth's heart nearly stopped when the little girl said her daughter's name. Her hand had stilled and she stopped coloring the grass with her granddaughter.

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked and stopped coloring the stem to the flower she wanted to color, scooting over closer to her. "You seem... sad. Would you like a hug?"

"I'm alright." Beth sighed and smiled at her, wiping a fallen tear quickly before Katie saw it. Beth could tell she already had though. "Does your mommy tell you not to hug strangers?"

"Yes, so does my daddy." The little girl nodded and blushed. "But I've seen your face before in a picture at my house. So you can't be a stranger."

"You have?" Beth started to color again, intrigued by everything her granddaughter was telling her.

"Mhmm. In my mommy's room, by her makeup and fancy stuff." The little girl giggled, wild and untamed just the same way she remembered her mother's laugh. The door to the shop opened a moment later and the little girl turned around, giggling again as a woman stepped out. "Hi, Auntie Delia."

"Hey Katiebug," Delia said, smiling at her and looking at the woman beside her. Beth could tell by the way Delia looked at her that Delia knew who she was. "Your mom wants to see you."

"Okay Delia," Katie nodded, putting the chalk piece in her hand the bucket. She grabbed the other pieces and put them in there too before she stood up and wiped the chalk dust off her jeans. "I have to go. Thank you for coloring with me." The little girl disappeared into the store a moment later.

Beth slowly stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants before hesitantly walked toward the antique shop front doors. Slowly, the woman stepped inside and her hands ran over the soft wood of a dresser before walking toward the lotions and candles.

"If you need any help, just ask," the same woman who had called her granddaughter inside said. "I'm Delia, by the way."

Beth nodded and picked up a bottle of lotion to look at the ingredients. It was a few moments before the bell rang again, catching the attention of both Delia and Beth, who both relaxed when they saw the familiar face of Jim Clancy.

"Oh, hey Jim." Delia smiled, looking back down. "Mel is just in the back with the kids. She'll be out in a minute."

Beth had never been hit with a such a wakeup call. Her daughter had more than one child that she didn't know about.

"Oh alright. Mel?" Jim said as Beth watched him until he disappeared into the backroom.

Beth looked back at the lotion. She definitely wanted to get it and held it closely as she looked back around the store, slowly walking around another display with different antique light fixtures.

"Hey, babe. I've got this last box to go through before we head out, what's up?" Melinda walked out into the store, her voice just as sweet and sarcastic as always. She was unseen, a large box in arms for only a few more seconds before Jim took the box away as if she couldn't carry it. "Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't carry a box," she replied as Katie skipped out from the backroom. "Be careful bug."

"Okay, mommy. Daddy!" The five-year-old squealed and ran up to Jim, who picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you. You weren't home for breakfast. I tied my shoes on my own this morning."

"You did?" Jim grinned, kissing her cheek. "I'm very proud of you. But remember, your brother is still napping."

The little girl nodded and pressed her finger to her mother as they giggled together. They were thick as thieves those two, Beth could tell and was happy to know he would never leave her like Melinda's father had.

"Oh I didn't even realize we had a customer," Melinda said, looking away from her husband and to her mother. She'd started to speak before she recognized her, however. "Can I help you at- mom? What are you doing here?" She stepped away from the counter and Beth gave her a look over She watched as her shoulders relaxed and she stepped a bit closer. The skirt on the dress she wore swung around her hips and she looked fit for having two kids.

"I hoped you'd recognize me," I say grabbing the lotion bottle I had been holding. "You look good sweetheart. Things look well for you. I haven't seen you since you found out about everything."

Melinda nodded, looking back to Jim, who'd already sent Katie back into the backroom and was heading back there now with a kiss on her cheek. Her friend had slipped back there too. "Mom, I was upset for a while about everything that had happened. You'd lied to me for so long about my father and I didn't know to forgive you."

Beth nodded, stepping out to touch her daughter's hand. She understood. Melinda deserved to be mad at her forever if she wanted to be, but Beth hoped but Melinda would forgive her one day.

"I sent you two letters since we last talked. One when I found out that I was having my daughter and another when my son broke the chain on the necklace you gave me for my graduation." She whispered, her tears blinking. "But you never answered. I know you got them because when I sent them to the first address and they were returned, I got your new address in the city from Sarah's mom."

Beth sighed, "I cried when I read the letter you sent me last week. I took the first week off I could and I came to see you." She finally touched her, holding her daughter's hands. "I wanted too when you wrote me the first time, but it was a bad time for me. I'm sorry."

"A whole week?" She smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"A whole week," Beth hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Melly, I'm so sorry for being so cold all those years. I wish I could make them up to you."

Melinda squeezed her, pulling back. "Make them up to my kids," she smiled, wiping a tear away. "Would you like to meet them?"

"I met Katie outside while she was coloring with chalk," Beth blushed, smiling at her as they stepped toward the back. "She's wonderful, so sweet. And your son, Aaron right?"

"Yes, he's almost one. His birthday isn't until December, but I'm already talking about the plans for his party." She laughed and opened the doors to have Delia and Jim stumble out from listening in. "Well hello, eavesdroppers."

"Hi," Jim straightened and hugged her before she slipped past him as Aaron cried out as if sensing his mother was two feet from him.

He was soon quiet though once he was safely tucked between his mother's arms as she carried him. He held onto her hand and chewed on her finger, scratching sore his gums with her fingernail.

"He's been a crab lately with his teething, so he may not let go of me, but here he is." She whispered, tickling the ten-month-old's side. "He's growing like a weed these days and is almost walking. I don't know how much more we can take, right Jim?"

Beth saw it then when Melinda looked over her shoulder to look at her husband. Jim kissed her softly on the forehead as they talked about their family. The same smile Beth swore she'd only seen Melinda give to one other person - the smile she used to have when she was with Tom. She has it now, only for her husband, for the father of her children.


	68. Spin the Bottle

It was a typical Friday night, Jim was on call and playing video games with Andrea's latest fling, Zach, while Melinda and Andrea were making sure everything is in order for Jim and Melinda's upcoming wedding in the kitchen.

They were over at Andrea and Melinda's old apartment, which was across the hall from the apartment that had opened up a few months ago. Jim and Melinda had moved across the hall together, finally getting some well-needed space of their own. They still came over for dinner sometimes and Jim could smell something that was absolutely delicious and knowing his fiancee all too well, it's probably Andrea's doing.

"Boys?" Melinda called out, running into the living room. "Want to play a game to pass the time while dinner is in the oven?" Jim turned to look at her from his seat on the couch, smiling as she kissed him from above. "So?"

"We're already playing a game," Jim laughed as she came around to sit on his lap.

"You two have been playing whatever-the-hell-this-stupid-game-is-called for like two hours now," his fiancee sighed and smiled at him. "Andrea suggested spin the bottle." He'd paused the game as her arm curled around his neck. "What do you think?"

"Spin the bottle? What are we, twelve?" Zach laughed and tried to unpause the game but Jim paused it again. "Oh come on dude. Don't let her get to you."

"I didn't ask you, Zachary, now did I?" She said, smiling at him as she used his full name. He'd always told them to call him Zach. He hated hearing the full one. "What do you think?" Melinda's breath smelled like granny smith apples with a hint of alcohol, meaning the bottle they'd be using was most likely drunk by her and Andrea. "Come on baby… please?"

Melinda curled into him, showing that she was definitely a little tipsy and tipsy Melinda could be a very fun person. She would go out of her comfort zone a little coaxing after a few drinks.

"Sounds like fun," Jim said and turned the game system off. "Did you have some wine?"

"More like half a bottle of Pinot Grigio," she laughed and then leaned her head on his shoulder as she plopped into space next to him.

She's always told him she hated her laugh, but every time he heard her giggling through her nose, snorting adorably, he fell a little more in love with her.

He kissed her then and she moaned, touching his face.

"You two are gross," Zach muttered and got up to walk into the kitchen. "I'll go get Andrea."

* * *

**No way," Melinda sighed as the bottle stopped spinning and landed on Zachary.**

All she wanted was to have some fun and be able to kiss Jim, but no. She had to get Zach second go around. The first time had been Andrea and she'd kissed her with an eye roll as the boys hooted and hollered.

"Come on, Melinda! It's just Zach," Andrea urged on, nudging her from the spot beside her by the couch. "It won't mean anything. It's just a game."

"Exactly! It's him," she muttered, crossing her arms as she looked at the blond. He was smug, his eyes lit up and lips puckered. "I'm not doing it. Can I spin again?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Zach interjected with a smirk her way. "Melinda, I know you want to kiss me. It's okay - most women do."

"Come on Mel... it's just a little smooch. He's not a bad kisser," Andrea snickered, blushing a little. "Just get it over with."

Melinda eyed Zach and rolled her eyes. "Never in my life," she said.

Around her, Andrea and Zach started chanting kiss and she sat still, feeling uncomfortable as Andrea tried to lean her closer to him.

"Hey, stop it." Jim finally said, loudly. It went silent and everyone turned to him. "She said… she said she doesn't want to kiss Zach. Don't force her."

The blond man turned to Jim with a teasing smirk. "You're just scared she'll kiss me and cancel the wedding Clanc," the man laughed.

Melinda hated how everyone teased Jim. She hated it because she loved everything about him. His sensitivity, his morals, his respect, his humor.

Everything.

So, she reached out and move the bottle, making it point to everyone with a spin.

Jim looked at the bottle and then her with a smirk. She only smiled and leaned closer until their lips met in a kiss.

Perfect, loving and simple.

She felt her head spin slightly as the oven beeped.

"Dinner's done!" she squealed and tried to stand up and regain my balance momentarily.

She was a little tipsy from the cheap alcohol Andrea brought, but not that tipsy. Not the tipsy Melinda that Jim adored.

Melinda quickly pulled on oven-mitts and reached inside the oven for the glass pan. Jim had come in after her, seeking something to drink and came up to his fiancee, who was bent down over to grab something. He'd lost every train of thought as her ass strained against the leggings.

"You made this?" Jim asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, as he moved around me, his feet on either side of her, so close that as she closed the over, her stomach pressed hard against the handle of the oven and her toes curled in her socks, as his hands skimmed over her bare shoulders.

"I did," she whispered back and by the time the words left her mouth, his lips were touching her neck. It's like a jolt of electricity and her hand clenched involuntarily around the oven hand. Her gasp made him pull back, although his hands still grasped her hips as she placed the pan on the stove-top proudly. "Aren't you proud? It smells so good, right?"

"You made it? Is that so?" He laughed as she took off the oven mitt and tossed it on the counter too. He wrapped his arms more snugly around her waist, kissing her neck. "All by yourself?" He whispered, nibbling on her ear then while he squeezed her waist so tightly that he fingers began to tingle. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you," she tapped his hands on her waist and he let go as she went to find a spatula. "It's a recipe I found online."

"So just because I'm dead doesn't mean I get any credit?" The older Spanish woman, who previously owned this apartment, said appearing next to her. She'd been meaning to cross her over since she moved into the apartment, but she hadn't had the time. And Melinda enjoyed making meals with her, even if she never gave her the credit she deserved. "Ugh. Figures."

"Why don't I believe you?" He smiled, smirking at her.

"Well I got a teensy bit of ghostly help," she whispered, shrugging.

She watched him swallow as she turned toward him and the roll of his Adam's apple above his soft white t-shirt turned her on. And for a moment she pictured him without the shirt. He's got a hint of a tan from the last few times he'd gone running without a shirt. She knew about that tan from not only being the woman in his life but because he only slept in his underwear with her, so she would see his skin in the slanting moonlight when his skin's warm against her like an open oven.

"Jim," she breathed as he stepped closer to her.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked.

If she wasn't thinking about running her hands over his naked chest, she might have said no. She nodded yes and he closed the distance between them in two steps.

His arms reached her first. They slipped around her back, his large hands pressing into her until she was flush against him and she was certain he could feel her heart beating out of her chest. For a moment they stand like that, his head tilted down close enough to kiss her, his lips slightly parted so she felt his breath ghosting over hers.

He smelled like pine. It was a good smell, a reassuring smell. His face was relaxed and though his eyes are closed, she could tell he was waiting for some sign.

She murmured his name and his lips find hers. They closed over her lower lip, pulling, gently working her mouth open. She sucked on his lip until he slanted his mouth against hers. At the stroke of his tongue, she made an embarrassing sound, which she didn't have time to regret because he was already drowning her sound out with one of his own. She felt it rumble through his chest and in her mouth as much as she heard it, and she gripped his arms to keep her feet from sinking right down into the hardwood floor below. Another sweep of his tongue and she chased after him, her heart skipping and thrumming against her ribs as she desperately breathed through her nose so she didn't faint. The lightheadedness had to be oxygen deprivation. It had to be.

A curse and a crash from the living room make her jerk free of his arms and Jim groaned angrily, his empty hands fisting in the air.

She'd laugh at his frustration, which was sort of sweetly amusing, but she was ready to yell at them herself. She didn't know where they were going with that kiss, but it felt good. It felt so real, and no one was watching.

"I guess we should…I should..." She stuttered, her cheeks blushing at him. "Dinner."

"Dinner," he nodded before sidestepping and walking toward the living room.

It would seem that Zach had knocked over the coffee table in trying to scramble off the floor, but despite the upturned state of the room, he appeared more interested in Melinda than the damage he'd caused, while she righted the table.

Jim stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest and still looking irritated. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to help him up quite yet.

"I interrupt you two?" Zach asked with a cough.

She straightened. She looked at Jim back to Zach. She could feel her cheeks heat, and she wondered if it's written all over her face if her lips were swollen or…

"You always do," she muttered and turned, grabbing his hand. "I think we're just gonna take a plate and bring it back to our place. Give you two some alone time. I know I want some."


	69. It's Just Another Day

**A/N: In honor of my little sisters birthday, I thought a birthday chapter would be a good idea. Also, it gave me a chance to explore something with Katie. There is also a little tie as to how Melinda got pregnant in chapter thirty and some tie-ins to the show. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 36**   
**Melinda - 33**   
**Katie - 7**   
**Aaron - 3**

* * *

"Mom!" Katie called out, dropping her backpack on the shelf just inside the door and changing into her house shoes.

Her mom had a thing about anyone walking into the house with their outside shoes on. So, it's automatic for me to take her shoes off the moment she walked in the house. She pulled on her slipper socks by the door.

"I'm in here, Katie," Her mother said from the kitchen. "Just try and be a little quieter. Your brother is still napping. I'm trying to drag it out until four if I can."

"Sorry," she whispered and came into the kitchen. "Hi, mom. I missed you." Her mother was standing at the island peeling potatoes for dinner and was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was a berry purple. The sleeves hung gently around her elbows and the bottom of the dress stopped near her knees. The sash ribbon in the middle was held with a tiny flower pin and her neck held a beautiful gold necklace. "Why are you cooking? It's your birthday!"

"It's no big deal. I'm the same person I was yesterday bug," Her mother said and there was a smile in her voice that made Katie's heart soar. "Thank you for remembering."

Her mom always carried this cloud of happiness everywhere she went and recently Katie learned that she and her brother were responsible for most of it, but then again she was genuinely a very happy and loving person

Her dad, on the other hand, was generally even-tempered, heroic and upbeat. They seemed like complete opposites and yet they complemented each other perfectly. If Dad was energy and light, Mom was the planet around which he revolved – solid, heavy and with a powerful pull.

Her mom took over where she left off while she uncovered the meat that was marinating in the metal baking pan beside her.

"I learned something really interesting in school today. Remember when I told you we were studying history about our town?" She told her, unzipping her backpack as she set it on a clear part of the island.

"I remember," her mother responded softly, covering the tin again and going back to peel potatoes.

At this point, her father walked into the kitchen carrying a white box and a brown paper bag that he set right next to her mother. From the raised eyebrow and sudden twinkle in her eyes, Katie would bet anything that her father had picked up the famous cheese buns from Rose's for her.

"Remember what?" Jim said as he kissed her mother's forehead before setting the box carefully on the counter.

"Well, I was telling mom all about how in school we are learning about Grandview the other day." She grinned excitedly, opening her Social Studies folder.

Her mother ran water through the potatoes in the strainer when she looked over at her, catching the grim set of her lips.

Melinda remembered their discussion well – the discovery, the sickness, and the St. Agnes church that the preacher locked all these people up in, after which she said she didn't want to hear any more. Katie still wondered why. Maybe she'd had to cross over a ghost from there before she was born or something.

"Katie…" Her father said in a warning tone. "I don't think-"

"Don't worry, I won't talk about the church anymore, but did you know that your birthday falls on the same day as the official discovery of Grandview?" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Mom says, her brown eyes bright with curiosity almost despite before.

"Yeah! Mom, your birthday is synonymous with the beginning and construction of this town. Isn't that just the coolest?" She purposefully imitated Mr. Lowell's nasally accent as he made this grand statements about great moments in history earlier that day.

Her mother chuckled even though she did not like that her daughter was making fun of someone. "Very cool," Melinda winked at her. "Let's get back to cooking, my little history buff." Melinda rubbed her back softly. "Will you grab the mixer? I'll let you help mash the potatoes once they soften." Her mother brought the potatoes to the boiling pot and when Melinda looked over her shoulder she was already digging through the cupboard under the island for it.

* * *

"You know, they still prefer you at bedtime over me," Melinda said walking into the bedroom with Jim and unzipping her dress.

Jim looked over at her from his closet to met her eyes. "Yeah, right," he scoffed lowering his head in doubt, returning his gaze back to his closet where he finally changed from his scrubs into his pajamas.

"Seriously, that over there," she gestured with her hand towards their kids' rooms, "That was just all show." She unclipped her bra and felt his eyes on her as she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "The past two nights they missed you since you were working the overnight shift."

"Really?" He asked and pulled back the comforter.

"Are you kidding me? All evening it was 'when is Daddy coming home?' and 'do it the way Daddy does' and 'Daddy does it better'." She laughed and then slipped on her clothes. He looked over at her in disbelief, unsure if she was just saying so to make him feel better. "It's true," she shrugged before getting into bed and wrapping her hands around him. "Listen, I know I sometimes give you a hard time about all the hours you put in at the hospital." Jim arched an eyebrow in her direction as turned on the tv to flip through the channels. "Fine. I give you crap a lot of the time, but you have to understand I know why you do it. Even though that place takes you away from us more than I'd like, in the end I know it's all for us."

"It is all for you," he whispered, muting the tv. "To give us a life to live with our family."

"You're a good man, Jim, and an even greater father. We just miss you." She looked down at the bed as she settled back into her pillows and with a muffled voice said, "I miss you. So much Jim. I never see you anymore between everything with the store, the house, and the kids."

"I know and that's why I want to make it up to you, to all of you. I feel like I've missed out on so much this last year. I feel like I've let you down by not being there when I should have." He released a shaky breath and bit down on his bottom lip, attempting to stop the tears that threaten to fall from the corners of his eyes. He grasped her hand with his, capturing her attention in a serious and determined stare. "Mel, I won't make that mistake again. I promise. Happy Birthday..."

Melinda looked down to see a white box in his hand, no longer able to meet his gaze. She cocked her head to the side curiously as he gestured with his chin.

"What's in the package?" She asked with a smile.

"Open it, Mel," he said, placing the box in her hands. "For me?"

"You know you don't have to get me anything," she said, unwrapping the ribbon from the package with a smirk. "It's just another day Jim."

"Come on, it's not just another day to me. I love you and the day you were born matters," he said as she pulled the ribbon. "Oh yes, open it."

"I love them," she looked at the earrings and smiled at him. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly, her hand touching his face softly as she pulled away and looked at him. She set the earrings on the side table and settled into his arms, her head comfortably on his chest. "So what are we watching?"

"I don't know... wanna find a movie?" He said softly.

"Hey... what's the matter?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I just... I feel like you deserve more. You deserve a husband that's home every day at normal hours." He sighed, kissing her forehead. "I know you understand and the money is worth it, but is it?"

"Jim, don't." She replied, rubbing his side. "I love you and your crazy hours. You've always had them, even before the kids."

"Yeah, I know." He whispered. "But still, you deserve to have someone there with the kids and you more."

"And you deserve a normal wife that doesn't see ghosts," she muttered.

"I never said that," he said. "I love your gift..."

"Just like I never said that I wanted a husband that's home more. I love you. I love your crazy hours and job because you love it and it's what you want to do." She sat up, straddling him and holding his face in her hands. "The look on your face when you told me how you saved that three boy's life today makes all the downsides worth it because one day you'll be the top man at that place. And on that day, you'll be able to be home with us every day at normal hours."

Jim sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as she started to press a trail of soft kisses along his neck. His shoulders. His arms.

The stifling feeling of regret that for so long had followed him started to loosen its hold over his conscience and the tension in his muscles began to melt away. Her fingers soon take the place of her lips as she rubbed soothing strokes up his forearm, coaxing his hand to let go of the remote. The corners of his mouth twitched into a grin as he leaned forward to comply, but his eyes shot open the moment he felt a damp heat at his fingertips.

"Mel," he gasped, quirking an eyebrow in her direction as she ran his fingers up and down the seam of her shorts. "What are you doing?" He hissed under his breath, attempting to pull his hand away but failing when her grip on his wrist tightened. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What about the kids?"

"The kids are asleep," she answered in a low, sultry voice. He sucked in a breath slowly and he groaned as she pressed his palm flat against her, the heat from her arousal seeping through her panties and onto warm his fingertips. "And like I said, they're not the only ones who've missed you."

With that, he pressed his lips against her. No longer able to contain the desire, he had to show her just how much he missed her too.

"Jim! What are you doing?" She gasped as he quickly pushed her underneath him.

"It's your birthday," he said as he lowered himself against her. "And I'm just finishing what you started." Her entire body shuddered when he ran his palms up the insides of her thighs, his fingers fanning out to spread her legs open slowly as a devilish grin overtakes his face. "Now, if this is going to work, you need to be quiet. Can you do that?"

She nodded furiously and sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew he loved it when she did that. The small and innocent gesture never failed to send a primal urge to claim her rushing through his veins. He reached up with one hand to tug down the elastic waistband of her shorts but paused for a moment to place an open-mouthed kiss over the wet fabric, eliciting a whimper from her.

If she wasn't already dripping wet, Jim knew from that sound and the tremor in her voice, that she sure as hell was now. It boosted his ego knowing that after thirteen years to know he still had this effect on her and that she still craved him as much as he craved her.

He stripped off her shorts and panties with one quick motion and didn't waste time tossing her legs over his shoulders as he positioned his face between her thighs. The muscles in her stomach clenched and her belly button dipped as she sucked in a breath slowly.

Knowing an impatient moan might spring him into action, she let one out, her legs shaking with anticipation.

It sparked him enough as he leaned forward and swiped the flat of his tongue along her folds. With two fingers, he spread her, revealing her swollen center that he greedily latched onto.

"Oh, Jim!" She gasped, leaning into him as he circled the tip of his tongue around and around at a dizzying pace. "Mmm right there Jim."

Spurred on by her more than enthusiastic response, he released one of his hands and draped it across her stomach, holding her in place. He sucked, licked and teased her until her thighs began to shake against the sides of his face. Knowing that she was teetering on the edge, just moments away from falling apart, he released his hold on her and reached up beneath her tank top to toy with her breasts.

With the added sensation as he rolled one nipple between his fingers, her head pushed into the pillow and she came with a shuddering moan. He chuckled as her hand snuck around to grasp his hair and hold him in place. He continued to lavish her as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. The muscles of her legs went still before she slumped into the bed and peered down at him. He placed one last lingering kiss on her center before pulling away, unable to contain the grin that was stretching across his face.

He snuck a hand behind her neck to draw her in, closing the distance between them to capture her e in a kiss, but the moment their lips touched and his body moved up to her level, a loud thud followed by an ear-piercing wail filled the air.

With a heavy sigh and an unimpressed frown, she reached down to retrieve her shorts off the floor, but Jim rose to his feet and stopped her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll handle it," he said, smiling. "I'll be back in a sec."

"You sure?" She asked, settling back into bed.

"Positive..." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

He walked away and reached the doorway of her room, he looked back as he adjusted the tent in his pants.

"What do you think about adding another Clancy to the bunch?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I don't know... don't you think we have enough on our plate with those two?" She asked, eyeing him with a smile.

"It was just a thought," he said, shrugging. "I think we'd be fine."

"Maybe," she said, smiling at him. "Yes. We can talk about it. Just promise me something?"

"Anything," he says as Aaron made an appearance behind him, his little hands wrapping around his father's waist. Jim picked him up and wiped his tears away. "Did you fall out of bed, buddy?"

"Can I sleep with you and mommy, daddy…?" Aaron sniffled, lying his little head on his shoulder.

"Not tonight buddy," he said, kissing his cheek. "Let's go put you back to bed. I'll read you a book to help you fall asleep."

"Okay daddy," the three-year-old whispered sleepily, waving halfheartedly to his mother who had pulled on her robe before getting out bed. "Hi, mommy."

"Hi baby," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry you fell. We'll have to get one of those guards, Jim. This is like the fourth time this week."

"Yeah. We'll get one for him in the morning," he said, his hand winding around her waist as he kissed her cheek. He started to walked away, but turned around. "Hey, what did you want to tell me?"

"Just try and be home more if you can," she said softly and he nodded before turning to leave.

"Don't you dare move an inch. I'm not done with you yet." He said, looking over at her before pulling the door closed behind him.


	70. Reunited

**A/N: I felt like exploring the world of Jim and Melinda dating. I'm working on an update for Lookin' in a Mirror, so don't worry. It should be up soon :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim had been to parties; good and bad. Jim would say the one he was at right now was a total disaster and that's a lot coming from him.

"Clancy!" Alex McAlister, the stereotypical frat boy, called out as he saw Jim sitting on the couch with a beer. "When did you get here?"

"Alex, uh, about an hour ago." He shrugged, looking around. "Not the greatest house to have a party in dude."

"Yeah. I told them it wasn't going to be a good idea, but whatever how you been?" Alex asked, downing the drink in his hand before tossing it at some pledge's head as he plopped down. "It's been like a month since I saw you around campus."

"I'm keeping busy. I see you're still the same jackass you were when I met you," he said and took a swing of his beer.

"And I can tell you're still not getting any tail," Alex chuckled and shook his head. "It's a shame. You were a Frat God before you quit and graduated."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I almost got kicked out of school because of my class attendance. I had to get out of the party scene for a while," he muttered, taking another drink. "Plus now I'm working. I can't party all of the time. I did have tonight off when you texted me."

"Yeah, well. I'll be going... you know... to get laid." Alex chuckled and stood up, looking around the party scene. He couldn't tell which girl Alex was looking at, but he'd definitely centered in on someone. "Find me by the beer pong table later. This shouldn't take me long."

"Yeah, good luck." He chuckled, drinking the last of his drink as he stood too.

He watched as Alex slid behind a girl, someone small and dark haired. She turned and looked up at him as his arm winded around her waist.

Melinda?

It definitely was her. The same smile as she looked up at him, furrowed confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" Her friend giggled next to her ad Melinda rolled her eyes, meeting Jim's eyes instead.

Jim couldn't just let Alex steal her away from him. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since he'd seen her last. They'd had two dates after that night. He'd been busy and she hadn't called him in a while. He hadn't called her either.

"C'mon. Wanna go get a drink?" Alex leaned into Melinda, smiling at her.

"Not really," Melinda said, walking past him. "Hey."

"Hey Mel," he smiled and tipped his cup upside down to show it was empty. "Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure," she smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his waist as they started to walk away toward the kitchen. "How have you been? School has had me tied up."

"I've been busy too," he sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't called. You could've just been in a bad situation with Alex."

"Is that his name?" She laughed. "He gave me a weird vibe. Like I would never take a drink from him."

"Good idea," he said, bringing an empty cup up to the keg. "Do you want one? You trust me right?" He handed a beer out to her and she took it without hesitation.

"Of course I do," she took a sip of the beer and leaned into him as he poured himself one.

"So what brings you to a frat party, Melinda Gordon?" He asked with a smirk. "Of all places I thought I'd see you again I wouldn't expect it to be here."

"What makes you think I'm not a party girl?" She asked, pulling back as if she was angry by his assumption of her.

"I don't know, you just seem more like a stay at home and read kind of girl," he shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

"Rude!" She retorted, laughing. "But fair and very accurate."

Her brown eyes flashed in the dim light. How was it possible for her to have gotten even prettier since the last time he saw her. She tugged at the sleeves of her oversized sweater and pulled them over her hands to warm them. The dark leggings she wore clung to her slender legs, tucked into brown boots that hugged her calves. The sweater was one that he'd imagine his mother would own, but on her, it looked sweet. He couldn't help but notice the way it's loose on her neck, sliding off her shoulder a little to reveal her collarbone.

"Stop lookin' at me like that," she whispered, licking her lips as he stepped closer to her.

His nose brushed against hers and for the first time since he last saw her. She was close enough to see that she had freckles all along the bridge of her nose. Her eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat.

"Jim," she whispered, her eyes still closed. He frowned until he feels her hand trace up his thigh. "If you're gonna kiss me…" He could feel her warm breath on his neck. She looked up and just as they made eye contact, she swooped in and captured her lips.

She picked her up, setting her on the counter. His hands slide up, under her sweater and he felt his fingers against her sweet skin again, his lips against hers again. While her hands went straight into his hair, his firmly grabbed her ass and pulled her as close to him as possible. Before he could get too carried away with kissing her, he broke away and smiled.

"Wanna go back to my place?" he asked.

"Mmm maybe later," she said and then their lips were touching again.


	71. Sunday Morning

When Melinda's foot kicked Jim's side, it took him a moment to register where it came from. She hadn't had a nightmare in weeks and it had been even longer since one was this bad.

She was screaming so loudly it drowned out everything he was saying to her. Those sedative phrases that more often than not bring her out of the depths of terror did nothing. Even his touches couldn't begin to calm her thrashing this time. Each scream felt like a stab in the heart. Each strike of her fists against his skin stings more than it should have.

She was trapped in a hell he couldn't pull her away from and the only thing he could do was stay by her side and wait for it to pass on its own. All while trying to listen beyond her screams for the sound of the cries of another — their daughter.

Thankfully, they never came.

There was a thin sheen of sweat covering Melinda's body when he was finally able to pull her into his embrace. They didn't speak at all while he moved his fingers through her damp hair. He let her rest against his chest in attempts to coax her breathing back down to a normal rhythm, her hands were wrapped so tightly around his arm that he was certain her nails left a mark.

He watched her sleeping peacefully next to him once again. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her hand relaxing as it rested on the pillow, no longer balled into a tight fist or gripping his arm. Even though the sun was beginning to rise, he didn't want her to wake yet. She was too peaceful and the night hadn't been the best for sleep.

He sat at the edge of the bed for a minute, making sure she was okay before standing and slipping out of the bedroom as quietly as he could. Katie's bedroom was just the next room over and he wasn't surprised to see her sitting in her crib when he peeked in.

"Hey, bug," he whispered, chuckling when her head shot up to look at him in the doorway. "How long have you been awake?"

He wasn't sure why he asked the question. At fifteen months, his daughter was still too young to answer him. She had said a few things here and there, but not much else. Instead, she scrambled to the end of the crib and pulled herself up to stand, smiling widely at him. He picked her up and held her close, laughing at the messy mop of hair on her head.

"Your hair is growing like weeds Katiebug," he whispered as he rifled through her dresser and found an outfit for her to wear. He grabbed a onesie and a pair of pants for now, not sure what the plan for the day was yet. "We are going to have to convince mama to cut it just a little bit, so you can see better."

Katie squealed at the mention of her mother and excitedly grabbed his face as she attempted to pivot her little head to the side so she could see the doorway behind him.

"Mama's still asleep," he told her, setting her down on the changing table. "You'll see her in a little bit."

When they made our way out to the hallway, he pressed his finger to his lips.

"Shhh," he whispered.

His little girl mimicked his actions by placing a tiny finger over her lips when they got to the bedroom door. He pushed it open slowly, careful not to make a sound and peer in. Rather than seeing Melinda still asleep like he had hoped for, she was sitting up in bed. The sheets pooled around her crossed legs and she seemed to look disoriented.

"Hey," he whispered.

"I wasn't sure where you were," she said, her voice still rough and gravelly from sleep. "I just woke up. You were gone."

He pushed the door open further and stepped in for Katie to poke her head in so Melinda could see why he got out of bed. Katie lit up when she saw her mother.

"I wanted to get her before she started to cry and woke you up," he explained, bringing Katie into the bedroom and sitting on the bed with her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she said with a shrug, her eyes were fixated on Katie, on her little hand that she held in the palm of hers.

She seemed to be okay now. No longer sweating or showing any signs of anxiousness. he knew better than to ask her about it now, especially with Katie near. She won't answer until she's ready and she definitely won't answer with Katie in the room. It'll have to wait until later.

"Do you want some eggs?" He suggested.

Melinda nodded again. "And maybe some orange juice?"

"Okay," he smiled, looking at the little one. "Come on, Katie. Let's go make breakfast."

He was just about to pluck their little girl from the bed when Melinda put her hand on his forearm.

"No," she said softly as she laid back on her pillow and the tot crawled up onto her mother, lying on her chest. "I want her to stay with me." She rubbed her back as Jim sat back down and smiled at her.

"Okay," he leaned in to kiss her lips before he got up to leave the room, looking back just in time to see them snuggled under the covers now.

Jim worked as quickly as possible, toasting enough bread for all three of them to eat as he set out to make scrambled eggs. He quickly plated the food onto two separate plates on a tray along with some orange juice before he went back upstairs.

Balancing the tray carefully, he made his way to the bedroom and pushed the door open with his foot. He set the tray down on the bed and drew the curtains open, filling the room with sunlight.

"See, Katie," Melinda said softly, kissing her head as they both sat up. "Daddy's back with some yummy food! Just like I told you."

As he slipped back into bed, she grabbed a piece of toast and pulled it apart. She continued to break it into smaller pieces, setting them on the tray for Katie who eagerly and hurriedly began to trap the morsels between her tiny fingers.

"Daddy makes good toast, huh, bug?" She whispered. "Thanks, babe. It smells delicious." She brought her fork to her mouth and took a bite of the eggs.

Katie squawked something that sounded like bread or toast, but Jim couldn't be sure.

"There's something under this sheet," he said, giving Melinda a look that let her know to play along.

"You're right," she said with a smirk, taking another bite before she covered her mouth. "I think we better investigate."

It's good to see her smiling this morning. After a nightmare as rough as hers was, he wouldn't be surprised if her entire day was shrouded in gloom, but she seemed to have bounced back pretty quickly. The ghost must not have a tight enough grip on her yet.

"It's right underneath this tray," he said suspiciously, setting his hand down and patting the sheets near Katie's little foot. "I think I know what it is!"

"I see it now," she giggled, leaning down to peer under the tray. "Is it what I think it is?"

Katie looked at her father, then to her mother before turning her focus back to Jim. The little girl made a grunt of protest as she furrowed her brow like she desperately wanted to know what was under the sheet when he grabbed hold of her foot.

"It's a foot!" He crowed, tickling Katie. The little girl giggled and fell backward onto the bed, squirming in attempts to free her foot from Jim's grasp.

"Stop," Katie giggled, one word she was very fond and familiar with. "Daddy stop."

Before the little one could kick the tray and send orange juice flying all over the bed, Melinda quickly moved the tray and set it on the floor, coming back to sit down on her side of the bed next to them.

"He got you again, Katie," she whispered. "Don't worry, you'll get him back when you get bigger."

"I'm sure she will," he sighed, leaning back.

"Did you see how she points, yet?" She asked. "She just started doing it the other day."

"No, she won't do it for me. I tried all last night while you were at that book club with Delia," he sighed, looking at his wife.

"We were pointing for hours at the store, right bug?" She said gently, lying back down with her. "Katie? Katie, where's daddy?"

It took her a moment, but slowly she rose her hand, pointing her finger out in Jim's direction.

"And where's mama?" He asked.

Katie then moved her finger so it pointed at Mel. He chuckled at the sight of it, nearly crying at how fast she's growing. He kissed her hand.

"You're a smart one," he whispered, holding her hand there for a moment, but it wasn't long before she yanked it away. "I bet you'll be smarter than both of us soon."

Melinda put her arms out and Katie shuffled across the bed. Her hands wrapped around her mom's pointer fingers and Katie pulled herself up to stand, hanging onto Mel tightly on the uneven, soft surface of the bed.

"She'll probably be able to walk without falling so much soon, too," she said proudly, smiling at her.

"Then we're all in trouble," he said warmly.

Katie squawked excitedly and stumbled slightly, but Melinda kept ahold of her, letting go when she was finally stable. She took a few steps on the bed and flung herself forward into Jim's arms, giggling loudly when he curled her into his arms

He felt Melinda's head press against my shoulder and notice she's closing her eyes again.

"Are you still tired?" She nodded. "Go back to sleep, I'll take Katie downstairs and keep her occupied."

"Are you sure? Don't you work?" She asked, a yawn taking over.

"Sleep," he whispered, kissing her lips. "It's Sunday, and we can talk about it later if you want."

"Okay," she yawned again. "Don't forget the tray. I ate. You didn't."

"I won't," he give her another kiss and got up from the bed with Katie, letting Melinda slip under the covers on his side of the bed.


	72. Melinda's Scare

**A/N: This is set in mid-August just before school starts. I'm so sorry for the setback on this story lately! I got stuck with so many assignments and I had my ACT testing last week. It's been a lot of bleh. I'm hoping to get some time off here soon for Spring Break and I'll get some more updates in then :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

**UPDATE 4/4/2018: So I've recently done a timeline and after mapping out Jimel's life together in**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 38  
** **Melinda - 34  
** **Katie - 8  
** **Aaron - 3**

* * *

"Mommy can we go shopping every day?"

Katie grabbed two bags from the trunk and her new back backpack, swinging the yellow backpack onto her shoulder. It was covered in sparkly silver stars, just like she'd wanted.

"I don't think your dad and I's bank account would survive, sweetheart." Melinda laughed, grabbing the other two bags and closing the trunk.

"You're probably right," Katie sighed, walking toward the porch. "Too bad. Shopping is fun."

"I usually am. I'm glad you had fun. I had a blast too," she said, smiling at her. Melinda walked up the steps, fishing her keys out of her pocket as she came up to the door. "Now Katie, I want you to bring those bags up to your room. We'll fix up your backpack and pick out your first-day outfit after I put the groceries away."

"Okay mom," Katie smiled as she opened the front door. She came in behind her, closing the door, pulling her shoes off and running up the stairs.

Melinda shook her head and walked toward the kitchen, but her husband stopped in front of her.

"Hey, gorgeous..." He said, blocking her entry to the kitchen.

"Hello to you too!" she gasped, furring her brow a moment later. She tried to move past him again but he wouldn't let her past. Aaron only giggled, confusing her more. "Why are you blocking my way? What happened in here that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing," he tried to buy himself some more time by backstepping and then kissing her, feeling her laugh against him.

"Nice try," she said and gave him the grocery bags. Melinda maneuvered around him and at the sight of their son on his hands and knees playing in a gooey white mess on the kitchen floor. "Jim! What happened?"

"So I had a frosting for that cake for after dinner on the counter and the phone rang. So I'm writing down what Delia said about the store one minute and the next thing I know there's a crash in the kitchen and Aaron is sitting in the frosting," he sighed, Aaron giggling as he let the frosting drip off his fingers. "Everything is fine. He didn't hurt himself or anything, I checked already. I picked up the glass from the bowl, but hadn't had a chance to clean up the mess yet."

Melinda felt her heart sink into her stomach as she thought of the bowl falling on him, hitting his head. She walked over to him, kneeling right before where he sat on the floor. The bowl had been tipped upside down and the frosting had spilled over the floor. Aaron was smart enough to only eat from the inside of the bowl and not the outside, however, he had played with the spilled contents and rubbed it all over the floor and himself.

The little boy giggled, licking his fingers. "Want some mama?"

She laughed, holding his sticky hands as she shook her head. "I'm alright bud," she winked at him. "You're such a silly boy. Were you trying to help daddy with the cake?" She looked up at Jim, sighing. "How the heck did he get to the bowl, Jim?"

"It may have been on an uneven surface or I could've knocked it down." He explained, kneeling. "I could've moved it with how fast I ran to the phone."

"…are you okay?" She said, kissing her son's forehead. This was a more delicate question. She ran her fingers through his hair. His sticky, messy hair. "Can mama do anything for you?"

"I okay mama," he brought his frosting covered hands up, waving them to her. "So good!"

"I bet," she knew how good Jim's cream cheese frosting was. "Guess what time is?" She tickled him a little, eliciting a goofy giggle from his frosting covered lips.

Aaron pondered as he giggled, she could tell. A sudden burst of realization came through him as he gasped. "Bath time!"

"My handsome little genius," she cooed and then pressed her forehead against him. "Mama loves you... Jim, will you put away the groceries and clean that up while I go bathe him?"

"Yes," he said kissing her cheek and pinching their son's. "Hey, bud."

"Let's go give you a bath," she whispered, looking over at him.


	73. Hell Week

 

**Ages:**

**Ned - 43  
** **Katie - 39  
Lana - 21  
** **Emma - 18  
** **Asher - 14  
** **Willow - 10  
** **Emily - 4  
** **David -1**

* * *

It'd been one week of absolute hell.

Throughout Emma Clancy's entire life she had only seen her parents fight a total of twelve times. They usually kissed and made up by dinner time. Or the next morning. But this? This was hell. Her parents could barely look at each other, after a whole week. Was that even supposed to be possible for them?

All Emma knew was she was over it. She was done with her parents being selfish. Over them fighting over something that wasn't even supposed to be their fight.

This was her decision.

They had to deal with it, so what if her mother that it was a good decision? At least someone supported her. She'd never seen her father act so childish. It was like he was losing his pride over her not going to college. As if she needed a reminder that she would be the only one out of all her siblings to not go to college. He reminded her every other day.

Lana hadn't gone to college right away. Why couldn't she take a year off? She wasn't saying that she didn't want to go to college at all. She just wanted to take some time for herself, to just work with her mom.

School had been getting so busy for Emma lately. All of her pre-college courses made her drop orchestra first semester and the violin was the best thing to ever happen to. She played every so often now when she had time in between homework, but not nearly as

much as she'd like to.

Lana still lived at home for god's sake. She'd lived in the dorms for her first two years at Rockland before moving back home. Lana told their parents it was to save money but had told her she just wanted to spend as much time with her before she'd have to move to the city for medical school.

Lana and Emma were the closest, nearly inseparable when it came down to it. There were no secrets between those two. However many secrets were kept between them.

Emma drove and Lana was the passenger, texting their father. It had been an ongoing battle. Their parents refused to speak with each other today and Lana had been

communicating with them for the last few hours. It hadn't been fun.

"I can't get dad to agree to have family dinner this week. He says he had to get reports done at the hospital, but its January. Didn't he just do them?" Lana sighed, rubbing her temples. Why was he making excuses? Did he want this to keep on going? "And mom agreed. She says she just wants to talk to him. She doesn't understand why he's taking this so seriously and wants to get past it. All of the other fights have purely started because they are mad at each other. She is also asking us to stop at the grocery store and get more chicken breast."

"Okay, so nothing new?" Emma sighed, taking a turn slow. Her tires started to skid on the patch of ice, but she controlled it and turned onto Katie's street safely. "Great."

"Nope," Lana scoffed. "I told her okay about the chicken and that I'd talk to dad. Does he owe any of us favors?"

"Probably Katie," the blonde shrugged, looking at her. "Or Aaron. They've been around longer." Lana snickered, the younger sister had a point. Their siblings were definitely here long before they were. "Ask them."

"Group text it is," Lana giggled.

Emma slowed in front of Katie's house carefully. She didn't want to slide or get stuck. It had snowed last night, not much, but the plows hadn't gotten out since it was still coming down nicely.

It was almost ten when they climbed out of the car.

"I hope Katie has ideas," she muttered. "I can't do this anymore."

"She always does," Lana came around the car and locked her arm in her sister's.

They walked carefully through the shoveled snow to the porch as the door opened and their brother-in-law, Ned, stepped out. Their visit was impromptu and he practically jumped a foot in the air when he looked up to see them standing there.

"Emma, Lana, hey!" Ned said, smiling at them as he pulled the front door closed. "Gave me a scare for a second there. Your sister is inside. Good morning to you both." He pulled his gloves before he went to hug them both, kissing them on the cheeks. "I better get to shoveling before it starts to come down harder." It was a chilly December morning and he was coming out to start the van and clear the fresh snow out of the driveway. "How were the roads on your way over?"

"Morning Ned," she laughed, following him to the edge of the porch. Lana went straight in, wanting to have enough time to explain everything to Katie before she came in. "The roads weren't too bad. It was kind of icy on 3rd and when I turned on this street."

"Good to know," Ned said, walking around to pull up the garage door and grab himself a shovel. "Can you yell for Asher when you go in? He's supposed to come shovel the pathway before we leave for his game."

She was right. There was a game. Pregame rush was never a good time to talk to Katie. Her mind was always going a mile minute, making sure Asher had his gear, that Willow and Emily were fed and dressed. Now she had David on her hip now too. She couldn't imagine how stressed she was now.

"Ahh, I thought there was a game today. And yeah, I'll do that," she nodded to him, stepped toward the door. "How have you been? I feel like the last time we talked was Christmas."

He shrugged, coming up to the railing to look up at her. "It probably was," he sighed. "You know how busy it can get at the station during the holidays. Lots of break-ins and other crimes. People like to use the holiday as an excuse, but everything has been really good. Katie and I are in a really good place. All the kids are good. Life is just good. How about you? How are your parents?"

"I'm good. Stressed with school and SAT prep, but good." She laughed, sighing. He could read her body language completely, something was definitely up. His face was already changing to asking her a question without even having to open his mouth. Damn Ned. Damn him. "Mom and dad aren't so good though. They're fighting. Bickering really, like children."

The blond man leaned on the railing, pondering his response. "They always figure it out," he shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be alright. Katie and I have had our rough patches. Every couple has."

"This time is different. I don't know why Ned," she sighed, leaning in too. "Have you talked to my dad lately?"

"No. Not really. Like I said, I've been busy. LeTrai is looking to retire and…. I think he's gonna ask me to take his spot." He grinned, smoothing his hair back. She practically leaped down the steps and hugged him. Ned, the Chief of police of Grandview. That would be the day she'd love to see. "Okay. Okay. Yes. I'm excited too, but it's not guaranteed. I haven't even told Katie yet. Don't breathe a word of it to her."

She pulled back then, shaking her head at him. "You should tell her," she nodded, grinning at him. "You know you want to."

"I don't want to get her hopes up," he sighed, leaning the shovel up on the porch. "What if I don't get it?"

"Tell her," Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. She hugged him again. "Do it because you know you'll get laid."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," the man chuckled and she shoved him off and flung snow at him. "Hey, I'm the one shoveling lady. Don't throw snow at me when I can do this..."

He shoveled up a scoopful and Emma gasped, shaking her head. "You wouldn't," she was already running toward the door and away from him. He totally freaking would. "Ned freaking Banks I will kill you." Emma ran up the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Katie turned as the door slammed closed and the snow hit the door. "Your husband is a maniac."

"I know. A shovel full of snow?" Katie laughed, looking up from David who was on her hip, eating grapes from a tiny bowl. The boy was a monkey of energy for fourteen months. "Are you ever gonna quit eating?"

"No," the boy sang, giggling at his mother as he chomped on more grapes. "Down mommy?" He plopped down, running around on little legs as Katie put his bowl of grapes on the counter and went about to ready some snacks for the game. Like she always did, Lana intercepted the tot, swinging him up and kissing him. She was sitting on a chair from the dining room she'd pulled near the counter. "Nononono!" He giggled and wiggled from her arms and ran past to the living room where his toy chest sat.

Emma and Lana were coming in on a pregame rush, a crazy time for any family. Asher came running down the stairs, being huge to her, even though she was four years older. He had shot to six feet recently, just like Ned had. His hair had darkened one winter and he resembled Katie more now than he ever had.

"Hey Ems," Asher grinned, his brown eyes piercing into hers. "Everything with grandpa and grandma good? You said something at lunch yesterday." They were so close. They didn't get to see each other as often, they both had busy schedules, but Emma always met him for lunch in the library. They had with Lana too when she was senior. "Are they okay?"

She smiled. Everyone who knew was worried. That made her feel better. No one would let them give up without a fight, not that it was at that point. She hoped it wouldn't get there.

"I think they'll be fine," she scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "They're just arguing right now. More than ever."

"My mom and dad can be like sometimes too. Things are better though," Asher chuckled and grabbed his snow pants from the closet near the door, pulling them on. "Scott came over and took the little ones last night. I don't think they realized I was home. Coach canceled practice because of the snow..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I think heard whip cream and I don't know if it will ever taste the same." The blonde laughed so hard that she snorted and Asher punched her in the side, resulting in a skin to his shin. "Okay truce. Gameday, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She backed off. "I'm sorry for the loss of your innocence. Not like they haven't always been crazy." She giggled.

"Yeah..." The boy's face was an open book to her. He knew how his parents were. Happily in love, as they were, even when they weren't. "It's all usual stuff."

"Just ask Uncle Scott right?" she snorted again.

"Too many times Emma. Too many times," Asher sighed, slipping his boots on. "But about grandma and grandpa. You know how the hospital can be stressful. Grandma's store too." She rolled her eyes, smiling at him. He reminded her of his father. The same simple wording. Quick and to the point. "It puts stress on other normally good relationships and it can ruin them. I was like six, but I remember when my dad slept in a different room for a time. It was over his work. He's always worked a lot."

"I don't like it, Ash." She sighed. "It's been too long."

He nodded, hugging her. "Just pray," he said, patting her shoulder. "We're on our way out mom."

"Okay bud," Katie said and smiled at him as she came into the busy foyer. "What's up with you." She was turned to her youngest sister now, peeking back at Lana. "Why are you two here?

Lana has been trying to get my attention but I've been busy. So just talk, now." She walked over to the stairs then, stepping up. "Willow, van leaves in twenty. Bring your sister down with you."

"Yes, mom!" The ten-year-old yelled and Katie was ruffling Asher's hair and kissing his cheek as she walked past him. God, she was their mother. "Drew, your mother wants to speak with you in the kitchen."

"Auntie Katie, just tell my mom I will have my hat and mittens on. That's all she's gonna tell me." The blond boy was shuffling toward the door. "We have to get going too soon."

"Oh okay, fine. I will." Katie smiled and waved him off. "Go out and throw snow around like the clowns you all are. Tell your dad to come in and see me when he's done."

"Awesome," the boy's fist bumped and booked it outside, both holding their hockey sticks.

They were a bunch of monsters. Big, hockey playing and video gaming, bottomless stomached monsters.

"Those two are gonna eat me out of house and home. I have packed so many snacks," Katie sighed, walking in with Emma then. "So what's up? You left me a voicemail about mom and dad fighting...? Is it really that bad?"

"Jim and Melinda are fighting?" Hannah laughed, looking up from her phone. "That's a unicorn sighted. Also, I heard Drew, no need to tell me."

"No couple is perfect," Katie scoffed, crossing her arms. "Our parents fight more than you'd think. I would know, but mom hasn't said anything me. That's why I'm confused." Katie came over to where she was before again. "Are you coming to the game Ems? We could keep talking there."

"Ooh yes. I love a good hockey game." She said, coming up to the kitchen island. Lana swung their giggly nephew around, kissing his cheek. He had come back from the living room. "Davey, is that you? Oh, bud I missed you."

"Tete!" Little David squealed, wanting to be put down by his other aunt then. The fourteen-month-old took wobbly steps to the blonde, hugging her legs. "Up!" Emma pulled the little tike into her arms, kissing his cheek and listening to his babble of words. He could only make out a few, but it was a vocabulary that Katie was working on. "Miss you."

"I missed you too," she hummed, smiling at him.

"So... lil' sis?" Katie leaned into her, nudging her. "Get to talking."

"I will. One sec," Emma squeezed David and smiled at her sister. "It's been a few days since I saw you. You look less stressed."

"Yeah. Life has calmed down. Emily isn't so cranky, Willow finally started volleyball and Ash had this big test and I was worried about him. He passed with flying colors though," Katie shrugged like it was no big deal. "I'm starting to wean Dave off breastmilk now. Ned has to put him to bed now.

Katie was such a super mom, that was for sure. The mother of four still hadn't gone back to work since she had David. There were just sometimes when her family had to take her priority. Ned made more than enough and she liked being home, although she'd get bored of it eventually, she always did.

"How big?" Emma furrowed her brow.

Asher was a freshman and that seemed like so long ago for her. Four whole years ago for her. She was in Business Math and AP Calculus now. She was a senior with a million different big life decisions to make left and right or at least that's how she felt.

"You remember the civic exam right?" Katie asked. "Well, he's been worried. He's not good with memorization."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It took me a week to get that stuff down, but if it makes you feel any better I have my SATs next week. All this week and into next is prep." Emma hugged David then, soaking in all the cuddles she can get from her nephew while she could. She was just so stressed. She hated testing, but if there was one thing Emma loved more than anything it was her family. You would never catch Emma missing out on a family event. She was always there. "And I want to make sure I'm prepared just in case I change my mind on college, so I need your help with the English stuff if you're up for it. You know I'm not so good with my essay writing. I'm good with numbers."

"Yeah, I'd love to. You can always stop by Emma," Katie rubbed her back, smiling at her little sis. "You know me and test prep. Just text me a day you're available and we'll find a time."

The side door in the kitchen opened, revealing Ned, who shook the snow off his hair and boots before pulling them off. "The van is started and driveway is clear. The boys are finishing up the walkway now." He sighed, his cheeks were bright red from the cold. "Ash said you wanted me?"

Katie nodded, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she leaned into the counter with a huff. His arms wrapped around her waist before anything else, pressing his lips to her neck. She leaned in and looked up at him. "I just wanted to see you," she whispered, squeezing his hands at her waist. "I've barely seen you this morning between going to get the kids and letting me sleep in."

"You were up late last night. I wanted to let you sleep in," Ned chuckled, smiling at her. Katie laughed, turning in his arms and kissing him. The next words were barely heard, but Emma smiled as they came out of her brother-in-law's mouth. "I had fun with you. So much fun Katie."

"Last night? I haven't heard about last night yet..." Hannah giggled, fanning her neck and locking arms with Emma. "Sexy sexy I hope."

"Very," Ned pulled back, licking his lips as he smiled at his wife.

"Quiet you," Katie sighed, pushing on his chest a little as she looked at Hannah with a wink then. "And I'll tell you later."

"Asher told me all about the whipped cream," Emma gushed, cackling. "Hope you know you have scarred him and will never like whipped topping again."

"What? No. You're kidding." Katie turned her head, her love bubble had burst. Before the mother of four was concentrated on her husband, the few moments she could spend with him before going to get the girls and grabbing David. She would have to dress the younger ones and herself before going outside then. Until Ned's hand traveled from her hips, which was hugging her behind, that had pulled her focus for another split second. Katie started shaking her head at her younger sister then. She'd made sure. Asher was supposed to be at practice until nine. Emma just started shaking head back then. "He was at practice until nine. Hannah, you brought him home right?"

"Nope," Hannah blushed crimson then. "Cancelled because of the snow. I texted you, Katie!"

"My phone was off," Katie sighed and pressed her face into Ned's shoulder. "Oh. My. God. That's why he wouldn't look at me today. I knew something was up." Katie pushed Ned to the side, kissing his jaw as she whispered in his ear. The man blushed at her sister's words that were definitely only for him to hear. God, Katie... this is why she was in this mess. "I hate myself. I need to talk to him," Katie rolled her eyes, biting her nails. "So... are you gonna talk about mom and dad now or what?"

"Oh. Right. It's hell." She muttered. "And not good hell like usual... bad hell. Terrible hell Katie. All week."

Lana agreed, standing up. "We need you to talk to them. It's been a week and we can't take it anymore."

"I need details before I do anything," Katie said, crossing her arms. "Who said what? What's happened?"

"Well you know mom, she put all this positive energy towards my choice to not go to college. She wants to give me a day on my own at the shop once she shows me the ropes this summer." Emma explained, getting excited. "And I want to take a year off simply because I want to focus on my music too. I had to drop orchestra this year for college prepping courses that are required now."

Katie loved to see her sister get like this. Especially about the store. She imagined her mother, the same age. Same passion. "I saw the requirements when we were helping Asher pick classes," Katie nodded, rolling her eyes. There was no freedom for kids anymore. It was so hard to make room for any kind of art classes as an upperclassman. "It's bull."

"Yeah," she sighed, face falling. "And you know dad. He's pissed. I hate when dad is mad at me."

Katie shrugged. She would be too. "I understand dad," Katie muttered.

"I've heard it all week Katie. Not you too," she couldn't handle Katie hating her too. Not her big sister. "Please."

"I don't hate you, Emma," Katie shook her head. "Are you sure this is the right idea though?"

"Why should I pay for the skills mom can teach me?" She said, looking at her.

Katie softened, studying her sister. "Okay. You have a point there." Katie was torn. She could never pick between her parents. "So they are just mad that they disagree? Why is that a big problem?"

"I think it's more than that," Lana sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dad's working more. He's stressed with his new interns starting and all. Plus his assistant up and quit. Nurses are on strike."

"You should help him out," Katie eyed the dark-haired girl. "And mom?"

"You know, the usual kind of tourist season. Plus twins are haunting me and she has something, but hasn't identified anything." Emma shrugged.

Nothing was different. Life has always been crazy for them. It just always had been with their family's gift. Or was it the darkness that surrounded Grandview?

"I'm on mom's side. I've been told to stay away from the hospital." Lana put her hands up defensively. Lana was deathly loyal to their mother, she'd always had been.

"I don't care. We don't pick sides. That has always been the rule." Katie muttered, getting straight to the point. She was over this too and she barely had to hear it for very long. "It doesn't help any of us. We need to be clear-headed. You need to go help dad out and be his assistant. You need to help mom out at the store after school like you always do. I'll talk to them and let you know."

"Okay," both of the girls muttered.

They knew Katie was right.

Emma was distracted, ghost energy was definitely running amuck around here. The floors creaked and the curtains blew near the sink. "Who's haunting you?" She asked.

"Some little girl," Katie shrugged, turning her head at the sound of giggles. The stairs creaked then and Emily came running in with Willow right behind her. "I caught Emily playing with her in the closet yesterday and today. Emmy says her name is Lizzy. Let me know if you hear anything." The blonde nodded, looking around, but the noise was gone. She'd just keep an eye out for anything. "Do you want this responsibility, Emma?" Emma's attention was back on her sister. "The store? This is what you want right?"

"Yes, Katie," she said immediately, smiling. She did. She wanted this. She wanted to work at her mother's store full time and be her partner. Their mother wasn't getting any younger and with their parent's savings, they wanted to settle down soon and enjoy their retirement. That as still a bit away, but that was the plan. "I do."

"Tell dad that," Katie said, smiling at her. "That's what he needs to hear. He'll put all of his feelings aside if this is what you want to do, but I'll still talk to them."

She nodded, believing her sister. She'd been right too. Her father had put his worries aside when Katie had finally talked with him. Really talked with him. He'd seen both sides and talked to her mother, things changed. They apologized and life was normal. That's just the way things work. At least that's how it had always been with their family.


	74. Second Love of Jim's Life

_14 weeks_

"Jim!" He heard Melinda call him from upstairs.

From the sound of her voice, he knew something was wrong. He raced up the stairs two at a time and flew into their room as she called her name again, this time more shrilly.

"Is everything okay?" He said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Melinda was laying on her back, her nightgown drawn up over the small swell of her belly. Her small hands ghosted over it as she smiled. "Do we need to call the doctor?"

She sat up, her arms over her belly as she began to cry. "Jim, I felt it," she whispered, smiling a little. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I just felt a little flutter."

"Really?" He said slowly, trying to calm himself down. He sat down, smiling at her.

"Yes! I felt the baby move." She said as he laid down carefully next to her, his hand lying on top of her hand.

* * *

_22 weeks_

Melinda always told Jim their baby liked his voice. It was like their little girl sprang into action every time he was near. However, this became awkward when they were together intimately.

"Jim, no." Melinda sighed and rolled onto her back. She laid down carefully, groaning a little as their daughter kicked again. "I can't. Not right now."

"Is it me?" He asked, looking over at her.

"No," she bit her lip as she looked over at him. "I want you." She practically purred, smiling at him. "It's our child," she said touching her stomach. "Whom I love very much, but it would be great if mommy could have sex."

"Maybe if I get you some peanut butter she'll calm down. That worked last time." He said, leaning into her side. He kissed her neck, his hands moving up her sides slowly. She keened into him, gasping as she grasped his hair tightly between her fingers. "Maybe it'll work again."

"I think she'd also like some celery sticks," she said, humming a little.

"Is that right?" He asked, pulling back.

"Mhmm... ask her." She pointed down, pulling up her shirt and pointing at her stomach.

He shook his head at her, kissing her lips before he moved down to her stomach. He kissed the stretch marks there. She'd just started to grow a little more, her stomach had increased by three inches according to the doctor. "So your mama says you want peanut butter and celery sticks," he said softly as he pressed his cheek against Melinda's warm skin. "Is that correct baby girl?" It wasn't long before there was a kick or two to his cheek. "Alright. I see how it is," he laughed, moving up to kiss her lips. "She isn't even born yet and you both are already ganging on up on me."

"Hey," she shook her head, pulling back from his lips. "Stop trying to distract me. It's not going to work." Jim sighed, moving back a little more. "Hey, I was thinking... maybe I'll use that peanut butter on you after I finish the celery sticks."

He grinned, looking back at her. "I like that idea," he said, moving back to kiss her again before he moved off the bed.

* * *

_34 weeks_

Katie was born on July 18th. Two weeks before her due date. A summer baby.

It was so humbling for Jim to hold his daughter, his flesh, and blood. To know that he and Melinda created this little piece of perfection meant so much. It's almost like he was a star about to go supernova.

It always seemed like a far away dream that one day they would have a family. Especially after all the times they never thought they'd get here.

But Katie?

She was pure light. Uncontaminated joy. She was the real flower in summer. He could barely see past his tears when her cry pierced the air.

So when Dr. Chinn handed Jim his daughter for the first time, he was speechless, in awe of the little person in his arms.

* * *

6 months

Katie was a chubby, dark-haired baby. Looking at her was like looking at a tiny version of her mother, which he thought was the universe's surefire way of making sure he'd fall in love with her.

She was born with these giant brown eyes, wide open. He'd always thought babies were born with their eyes closed, like the stray kittens in the meadow, but not Katie. Not his little girl. She'd come into the world, ready to take it all in, looking around in that quiet way she would always have of observing things.

She latched right onto her mother's breast from the first day and placidly drank her part before falling asleep. She took two naps a day and woke up once at night to nurse and usually went right back to sleep. Sometimes Melinda had to wake her to keep her on a feeding schedule.

"I usually need a stick of dynamite to wake you in the middle of the night." Melinda yawned and tied her robe around her. "Why'd you get up? I could've."

"I've got it. Although I've realized that sadly my nipples aren't as appealing to her," he laughed, her hand grasping around his finger and pulling it to her mouth.

Melinda made her way to the rocking chair and sat down with a huff, before extending her arms out sleepily. "I can feed her," she yawned again, turning her head to him. She blinked to keep her eyes open and rubbed them as she opened her robe again. "Bring her over."

"Nah, I'll go make her a bottle." Jim walked over and kissed his wife's head. "You need your rest, Mel. Besides I'm not the one who works tomorrow."

"Jim, you just got home a few hours ago." She replied, rubbing her eyes absentmindedly. "It's nearly one."

"That's beside the point. You haven't gotten a proper night's sleep in two days." He reminded her and helped her out of the chair with one hand. "You were this close to falling asleep in that incredibly uncomfortable chair that my mother sent to us. That says everything."

"Are you sure?" She laughed, running a hand through her tousled bedhead. "I'm fine Jim. Delia will understand if I take another week. She's doing good on her own with the help we hired."

"I'm positive," he replied and smiled down at her. "Six months is long enough. You need to go back to work. I know how stir crazy you've been lately. We can do this."

"Alright. I'm going," she obliged and kissed his cheek then, lingering as she whispered, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," he laughed and rubbed her back softly.

"And goodnight to you, beautiful." She whispered, walking over to the crib and kissing Katie's forehead. "Mommy loves you." She turned and walked swiftly over to their bedroom, the door clicking behind her.

"Your mommy is as stubborn as a mule," he whispered and went over to the crib, picking the infant up. He held her close to him, a tiny human that seemed to disappear in the protective cocoon of his arms. "Now let's go make you a bottle."

* * *

_5 Years_

Melinda and Jim had a hard time when Katie started getting ready to go to school. Her brother, Aaron was a little younger than a year and Katie had appointed herself his official protector.

And now, the big day was today.

Kindergarten.

Katie already out read and spoke most five-year-olds, but she most certainly did not get any of that from him. Jim knew that for certain.

"You sure you're ready, bug? We can always keep you home another year," Jim said, kneeling down to help fasten his little girl's sneakers.

"I'm so excited mama!" Katie squealed and grabbed her backpack.

"I know you are," he sighed and ruffled her long curly hair. "Just show a little less enthusiasm to grow up please?"

"Sorry daddy, but I'm so excited to start school." Katie giggled and brushed her bangs from her face. "I can't wait to see the playground."

"We know. You've been raving about school for weeks," Melinda said bringing in her lunch box. "I packed you a peanut butter and banana sandwich, fruit snacks, a juice box and two cookies in here. One for you and one for Hannah."

"Thanks, mama," Katie said, taking the lunch and putting it in her backpack. Melinda could see the excitement in her daughter. She was itching to get on the bus. "Is it time yet?"

"Just about. Are you sure you don't want us to drive you?" Jim asked, opening the door. "It is the first day."

"No. I can take the bus, dad. I'm five." She said, holding out her hand to show him.

"Don't remind me," he said, stepping onto the porch and crouching down. "Well, you better go to the corner. I love you Katiebug."

"I love you too," Katie hugged him. "Bye daddy," she ran to her mother and hugged her the same, her little arms wrapping around their necks and pressing kisses to their cheeks. "Bye, mama."

"Bye my dancing girl," she whispered and kissed her cheek. "I love you. Have a great day."

Katie scurried down the steps and over to the corner where a few other kids have begun to gather, Hannah is one of them. The smallest of the bunch was their little girl in the bright yellow dress with black sneakers. Her hair was down to the middle of her back in long curls just like her mother.

"She's growing up too fast," he sighed as the bus pulled up, the doors opening. "Five going on twenty-five."

"I know, but just think we've got another one asleep upstairs," she laughed and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him. "He's still pretty little."

"Yeah, he is." He smiled, looking down at her. "Why don't we add another one? I never did buy that new box of condoms."

"Ooh, not yet Jim." She laughed, looking over to see all the kids pile into the yellow form of transportation. "I'm want to enjoy my slim body for a bit first. It's been a journey this time." The bus pulled away and she turned, luring him in with the sway of her hips in her jeans.

"Well, I'll stop by the drug store later then." He laughed and closed the door.

Melinda turned around, smiling at him as she slowly pulled something from the pocket of her robe. "Yeah, later." She said, the yellow foil in her hand waved at him and he pounced.

* * *

_9 years_

"I want mama."

The cry of Katie's voice touched something deep inside of Melinda. This fluttering in her chest was a feeling she knows well, a precious tingle, similar to what she felt when her child was calling her name. All of her senses were on alert when she heard her child crying out.

It had been years since her daughter had called her that name since she started school.

She got up from the bed, closing her book as set it down. Melinda walked into the hallway and into the room Jim decorated for their child, shortly after they found out that Melinda was pregnant. Petite butterflies and other little birds were carefully put on the purple walls.

Standing in the doorway a familiar scene presented itself to her.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed, tried to comfort their baby girl with his presence. It's obvious, she'd had another nightmare. There was barely a night during which she didn't wake from a dream from some lingering spirit, shaking and crying, her fearful shouting sounding through the usual peaceful nightly silence of their house.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, bug." Jim tried to take her into his arms, but she pushed him away with her hands.

"Don't want you, daddy," she cried harder, her small body trembling with hiccups. "Where is Mama? I need her."

"I'm here," Melinda came closer and her daughter immediately stopped crying, arms reaching out to wrap herself around her. "I'm here, shh…everything is going to be alright, I'm here."

She met his gaze and for one short second, she saw what she knew he'd been hiding from her for the first time this happened last week. A hint of sadness and the pain of rejection are etched in his forced smile. While she continued to stroke their daughter's small back, Jim got up and leaves the room. She knew he was taking this hard. Harder than he should.

Their little daughter was fixated on since her gift had gotten stronger. They channeled each other energy frequently (not on purpose), but it did sometimes happen in moments of stress or sadness.

From the day Katie was born, they were connected. Jim knew that and there hadn't been a problem. Jim and Katie had been a unit, inseparable from the beginning.

But lately, Katie had become a mama's girl.

In the last few weeks, Katie made her preferences known quite bluntly. It started when Jim came home from work one evening, eager to whisk Katie away for some alone time. He'd offered a movie and whatever she'd wanted at the snack bar, but she'd turned him down to go with her mother to the archives.

"Don't worry about it," Jim reassured her as they started to leave. "It's fine, Mel."

"Yeah. The girl has her moods, like all of us, do. I thought she'd want to come with me," she shrugged, kissing his cheek. "We should be back soon."

He had nodded and promised that he understood, but it didn't stop at that one incident. No, Katie showed no signs of returning her father's affection lately and insisted that Melinda was the one to put her to bed in the evenings.

"It's normal, Jim," Melinda told him, time and time again, "I read it in a book. Children have phases. It's scientifically proven."

"I understand that," Jim had smiled at her. "She loves her Mama. And that means the world to me, you know. We have that in common."

He had always been patient with her and with their daughter. He loved Katie, told Melinda that the moment he first held their tiny daughter in his arms that she was the second love of his life. Still, she knew that by now, this was really grating on him. Hurting him more than he let on. After he overheard her talking to her mother about Katie's rejection on the phone, she never mentioned it again, but the hurt was still there, his eyes betrayed him. And Melinda was at her wits end, too. She tried to involve him in conversations about her nightmares, her worries about her gifts, suggests activities to her daughter that only involve her and her father, but Katie remained stubborn.

'Only if mom is there, too' seemed to be her motto.

When Katie finally fell asleep after Melinda sang her favorite lullaby, it was almost two. Jim must've been woken up by her screaming. This was not good, he needed his sleep.

Jim's hulking form laid in their bed, entirely still. Melinda sighed inwardly. He was not asleep by any means, she could see that his body was far too rigid for slumber. She climbed into the bed and presses herself into Jim's chest, giving him a soft kiss on his neck.

"Is she asleep?" Jim asked flatly into the darkness of the room, his voice vibrating against her shoulder.

"Yes, I sang for her and it barely took a minute until she was smiling again, the nightmare was all forgotten," Melinda answered and cuddled her cheek against her husband, inhaling his pine scent.

"I'm glad," he says, his voice trembling. He paused and then continues talking to the wall, "I wonder what these nightmares are about? Is it another ghost?"

"Don't be mad at her. She will get over it, and soon, she will involve you more again." She tried to explain, kissing his warm skin. "It's just… hard for her to process all of her emotions. SO many are being thrown at her from spirits she doesn't know what to do."

"Oh…" He sighed, bt she could tell. Her words hadn't helped.

* * *

_16 Years_

Jim guessed it was right before eleventh grade when it all came together for Katie.

People like to think knowledge was too hard for a teen to convey verbally, and usually, it was. But not for her. Katie wrote everything down, whether it was on a colorful piece of construction paper or in one of her many notebooks. She'd write the major highlights of each day and there was no question about it - her talent with words put everyone to shame.

She could write compulsively for days, getting up from her desk only to go to the bathroom or to eat. In the evenings with permission, of course, Jim would sometimes show Melinda the pieces of writing, some of which she simply sat down and cried about.

"Of all the talents I thought she'd have, the writing wasn't one of them," Melinda said, wiping her eyes of tears as she set down a piece of paper.

"What was this one about?" He asked, reading over a few lines.

_The blood flows thickly over my fingers, cold. She must have died sometime ago. Every time her corpse heaves, more of the dark scarlet fluid runs down my hands until they look like those of some abattoir worker. As her body moves through the dappled shade of the woodland she is alternately cast in light and shadow. Her skin paler than it had been in life. Ghostly white. So bright it burned my eyes. We at last come to the old oak for her burial, my legs give way beneath me and I hold my hands to the sky, watching the streams of her blood drip down on her fingertips - 4/13_

"One of her visions," she said, standing up to finish the dishes. "She writes them out a lot. It helps her process."

"She said she wanted feedback on this other piece. She said she didn't know if I'm the person to talk to her about it." He said sliding her another piece of paper. "She wrote it today I think it's about Henry," he said, sliding it across the countertop.

"Oka. Let me read it," she said, drying her hands off and sitting back down.

_I stain my sheets with love. It runs from my mouth and I choke on the air. It bleeds from my ears and drips from my chin. My head hangs low, heavy with thoughts of you. You have broken me, left me as a shell of what I once was. You destroyed me with your words, found every perceived fault. When I failed to acquiesce your needs, you got more angry and became entrenched. You think yourself better than the 'one night stand' guys and in many ways, you are. But you're in denial. Just like them you are scared of intimacy. You're contradiction, Henry. Is what you want commitment when you demand loyalty? You need love so desperately but fear the vulnerability it brings... I can't be with someone who'll never trust me enough to let me all the way in, forever sitting on your doorstep to only be yours when you wanted something of me. But now it is time for me to walk away; to heal myself and stop hurting myself in ways I never thought I'd stoop to. To say goodbye to you in the only way I know - 12/20_

"Oh my gosh," she muttered, touching the carefully scribbled words. "One of us has to talk to her."

"I don't know if I'm the right person to talk to her," he sighed. "You've had your heartbroken..."

"Well have you ever broken someone's heart?" She asked, looking at the paper again.

"Not really. I've had mine broken and would never want that pain on someone else. Especially not her," he sighed, shrugging.

"Well let's go together then," she whispered and came around to him

"Alright. Let's go," he said, taking her hand. "I think she'll like that gift we got her for Christmas."

"The laptop? Yeah.. me too," she said, pulling him up the stairs.

* * *

_18 Years_

"What's wrong with baby girl?" Jim asked his daughter one night, walking out onto the porch. Katie had been moping around for the last few weeks and had been nothing at all like her usual self. It wasn't like her to be in a mood for this long. "It's not because of those letters you got in the mail, is it?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Because it's their loss bug. You'll find an on-campus job, if anything."

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "I found a closeby waitressing gig this week. They offered me okay pay. Plus tips."

"That's great!" He asked and then saw her face, the falling happiness. She just didn't want to be excited right now. "Or not... what's wrong?"

"Nothing about New York. Just boys," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Why do they always have to be so confusing dad?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me about this," he replied rather quickly, not wanting this to be awkward between them. "I can get your mom."

"Dad, I think you could handle some boy drama." She laughed and then leaned into the back of the porch swing.

"I am all ears bug, but no promises on any good advice." He chuckled, smiling at her.

"I saw an opportunity to be with someone I really like and I opened my heart to the possibility, but then I saw him kissing a girl in the square." She muttered and then placed her head in her hands.

"I see a lot of people kissing in the square," Jim tried to make light of it, wishing her could still hold her gaze. "Maybe they aren't serious Katie. Talk to the guy. Tell him you like him and if it backfires there is a pair of open arms waiting for you back home." He whispered and touched her back, rubbing it softly. "Communication is key in any kind of relationship. You can't start something off like this and hope that it will get better. Either try now or you'll need to give him up.""

"What if I make a fool out of myself?" She whispered, shaking her head. "It's not like he'd ever like a girl like me."

"Katiegirl," he whispered, smiling at her. "What's not to like about you?"

"Everything apparently," she deflates, wiping away a tear. "Ned will never see me as anything but his little sister."

He sat back and think about her dejection, the news of Ned's newest fling and the realization hit him that his little girl was still in love with Ned Banks and he hadn't even noticed. Hadn't wanted to notice. She'd gone and grown up right under his nose and, without any input from him, had fallen in love and gotten her heart broken by two boys.

He knew a little something about the heartbreak of first love, but Jim knew he was luckier than most. He'd gotten to marry young and live a beautiful, happy life with his true love. They had children. They'd gone through every shade of hell to get to their happy ending.

He felt the fist of anxiety close over his chest at the realization that his little girl was probably feeling broken at this very moment.

The most powerful lesson he'd learned as a parent is that he couldn't live his life for his children. That's their job. He could only give them the tools to do the best they can and get out of their way, ready at every moment to help them pick up the pieces when they're done.

"Got anything for me to read?" He asked.

"No," she muttered. "There's nothing to really write about... yet."

So, he sat on her bed and waited for her to need him. It didn't take very long.

Katie to sit by her father's side and wordlessly cried her heartbreak into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered those soothing nothings that he had said to her mother when she was in the grip of her nightmares and grief.

When she was beyond tears and able to listen again, he told her, "Don't ever regret loving people, no matter how it comes out in the end."

* * *

_20 Years_

Not surprisingly, Katie decided to study English. Her major was English Education and her minor was creative writing.

Jim was ecstatic - writing had always been more than a hobby or even a talent to his daughter. It was her way of thinking, of interacting with the world. It was natural that she would want to make it her career - to immerse herself in her second big gift.

She placed in every writing competition she entered and won many of them. Her decorated resume not only being that of a dancer but of a writer, a scholar really and Jim couldn't be more proud.

Katie lived inside her mind. She thought all the time, said very little unless she felt the need to and has the same look Melinda had when she stared at something. Almost everyone was certain she could see right to the bottom of their soul. She spoke through her ink and paper, and yet as quiet and thoughtful as she was, she burned with her own fierce fire.

She was ambitious. She took pride in her work. She liked to win.

What undid Melinda and Jim weren't that she wanted to study English. It was that she wanted to study English in the New York. It had been almost two years and she still hadn't moved back home.

They'd thought being with Ned would bring back, but it hadn't.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Melinda complained as they walked down the local hiking path, their favorite thing to do on nicer spring nights. "Her grants aren't keeping her there anymore. They only offered a two-year plan."

There were some conversations that had to take place far from listening ears.

Outside of visits to see Jim's mother, they didn't go to New York City often anymore. It just was too fast paced for them these days. With their family, it was hard to travel and they tended to stay away from big cities if they did go anywhere.

And yet, how could they ask Katie to come home?

She'd worked her ass off in school to get accepted to NYU, one of the most exclusive schools of in all of the country. Only thirty percent of applicants were admitted to this school.

"Melinda, it might be time for us to let this go. New York is the best place for her. We have to learn to let go a little more," he explained, sighing a little himself. He'd never been good at letting his children go. He never wanted to see them get hurt. "This year is just busy for her. She's told us all that. She can't even see Ned that much right now."

"But… she's our daughter, Jim! She shouldn't be so far away from us..." She sighed, looking at hm. "I miss her Jim. It's been three whole months since I've hugged my daughter and that's not okay with me."

"Shhh… I know. I don't want her that far away either, but it's the best place for her. She loves it there. Just like you used to." He eyed her and she sighed, shrugging and looking away. "Oh Mel, you know I'm right."

"I hate it when you're right," she muttered and wrapped her arm around Jim. "Maybe I'll call her when we get home. I miss her voice."

"I think I have a better idea," he winked and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Come on. Let's go home. We're almost back to the beginning of the trail."

When they pulled into the driveway, Melinda was looking at her phone, scrolling through Facebook quietly.

"Hey, look who's here Mel," he pretended to be surprised as he nudged her, extending his hand to point at this daughter.

Melinda glanced at him and then to his hand that pointed to Katie, who was sitting beside Ned on the porch swing.

"Oh I love you," she sighed, smiling at him before she got out of the car. "Katie? What are you doing here."

"Dad may have called," the woman stood, her boyfriend stayed where he was as she came down the steps, hugging her mom immediately. "Miss me? I got someone to cover my shifts this weekend."

That night, Katie was a the most beautiful her father had ever seen her. She was so happy to be home. It had been Christmas the last time she'd gotten away from the business of the city. Ned hadn't even seen her in six weeks and they were practically holding each other's hands all night.

She was wearing a dress and stood radiant and proud like her mother, calm and creative like him, carrying an internal scale that she balanced without consulting with the outside world. There was no war, no blood, nor agony to clip her wings. She knew where she had to go and she went there with eyes and heart wide open.

Katie hugged her mother tightly, a full head and shoulders taller than her and yet she sunk like a toddler into her mother's arms. She told her mother things in a low murmuring voice that no one else was meant to hear, things that seem to calm Melinda in a way he could not. She turned to Mackenzie, who had come out of the house grabbed her roughly into a hug.

"You have to come back more," the ten-year-old sighed.

And then there was him. He still hadn't figured out how to let her go. She held onto him the longest and he searched for the words he wanted to say to her. That she was the song of summer, the chill of autumn, the second love that he was always fated to let go, whose every laughter became a souvenir that he would cherish until the day he died.

"I hope you aren't overworking yourself Katiebug," he whispered into her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy." She said squeezing him tightly before she pulled back. "I came home when you called, didn't I?"

He hugged her again. He supposed she was right.


	75. Dad

After his eighty-second birthday, Jim got weaker, Melinda noticed.

He had difficulty with the smallest things, like climbing the stairs. He didn't bake as much anymore. Spent most of his time sitting in his chair near the fire. After years of relatively busy days, most ghosts went to her children now.

It wasn't until Melinda started having nightmares again when she started to get worried. Jim was dying in all of her dreams, but waking didn't give her the relief it used to because as soon as she was back in the present, she realized this time it was really true.

It was happening. He was actually dying.

Lana had been the only one who got him to listen. Their daughter, the one to tell her father that his cancer had spread to his brain. Stage four, Land had whispered. She had told her mother that he didn't have much time left.

Jim noticed too, of course. He noticed him whispering his name in her sleep. He tried to wake her and when he succeeded he tell her it was going to be okay. But it wasn't. She imagined her life without him. Even though she was seventy-seven and probably wouldn't live that much longer, it still terrified her.

It terrified her to death.

* * *

One night, Melinda woke from a dream where Jim and she were just sitting on the porch swing when he'd dropped dead on her shoulder.

She laid awake that entire night staring at the ceiling and listening to his heart. She pressed her ear against his chest to make sure it was still beating. She thought about her dream and the idea began to form in her head. Her tears had stained his shirt and she'd held him so tight to her.

When he woke the next day, she noticed he had more trouble with breathing evenly. It could be a matter of days, hours even, maybe. She hoped not.

"Mel..." He whispered, his hand slowly touching her cheek.

She was sitting beside him on the couch, reading, her glasses her nose. "What?" She asked softly.

"It's gonna happen soon," he breathed softly and she closed her book. "I just... I just want you to know how much I love you and how happy you have always made me. I want to thank you for loving me."

"Jim," she sighed and took her reading glasses off. "Don't you dare start to say goodbye to me. You're not going anywhere right now."

"I don't want to think about it either, but it'll be okay. We'll be together one day," he reassured her, kissing her forehead. "You've always told me that."

"That doesn't mean I want you to go," she whispered, her tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I can't imagine living without you."

That, of course, he trusted was true, but it was inevitable anyway. So she told him again that she could not live without him.

But all good things come to an end and the end was coming. She asked him what he would've done if it were reversed. If I was the one dying, would he want to live? He thought about it quite a while and she'd started to read again, but then finally shook his head.

"I don't want to live in a world without my Melinda Gordon in it," he whispered, closing the book and kissing her just the same way he always had.

* * *

Melinda called their children and let them know to make their way home over the next few days.

They'd all still come home for family dinners every once and a while, but not as much as they used to. Mackenzie and Scott came first, with their children. Then Aaron's family and Lana's family too. Katie, Ned and their family came and Mackenzie tagged along. Emma and her husband had come last.

The was one more time after that. In the summer, the entire family had been at the cabin just like they always had.

Jim spent time with them all. Melinda hadn't seen him so energetic in the past few years. He laughed more than ever and was even able to chase around the little ones. Melinda had sat with Jim on the porch, holding his hand and watching the sunset.

"Wanna give it one more go here?" Jim chuckled and she burst out laughing, shaking her head at him. Her husband, ever the comedian. It had been months since they'd last been intimate, but she couldn't imagine a better way to say goodbye to the cabin with him. "What? I'm just saying. This place has seen quite a lot."

He would never back down from a challenge, even now.

"Oh come on," she stood slowly and he leaned into her as he stood, kissing her. "I guess it could be fun. The kids will get a laugh out of it if they hear."

Jim got weaker after they'd returned home. The days until the end were slimming down, Melinda knew that. Even the grandkids started to ask if grandpa was going to be okay and they didn't know how to explain to such young souls that their grandfather was in his last few weeks.

About a week later, Melinda woke up and knew this was going to be her last day with him. He had more difficulty breathing. He was in pain. She could see in his eyes that he knew it too.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm not," she lied and tried to hold them in, but she'd never good at that. Her tears flowed freely as she laid with him in bed.

"Melinda," he sighed, rubbing her back slowly. His fingers traced over her skin, enjoying the feel of it as long as he could.

"Never stop saying my name," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I won't Mel," he whispered into her hair, his hand running through her gray hair. "I love you."

She looked up at him, her eyes still the same youthful brown they'd always been. He kissed her, his tongue probing her mouth beseechingly and she answers, sliding hers along his. The kiss was slow and repentant but quickly grew into a heated frenzy that made her touch his face just like she always had. She ran her hands through his thinning hair, sighing as she pulled away.

"You fought so hard Jim," she whispered, looking up at him. "I don't know what I'll do that day I can't just look up at your eyes."

"Hey," he whispered, holding her close. "I love you and you'll see them again."

"Just promise me you won't enjoy it over there?" She sighed and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I won't. Not really. Not until you're with me," he whispered, rubbing her back as much as he could. "But hey, Delia and Andrea are waiting for me. My mom, dad, and brother too. There's also our grandson too."

She nodded, smiling at him. Charlie. It had been so long since she'd thought about that little guy. Katie hadn't mentioned him in over a decade. At least to her.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," he coughed, trying to clear his throat. He'd closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed. "Wake me in an hour."

"Okay," she said, looking up at him. "Jim?"

"Yeah, Mel?" He whispered, opening his eyes to look at her. He smiled, moving his hand up from her back to run his hand through her hair.

"I love you," tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she closed her them too.

When Melinda woke again, she rubbed Jim's side and kissed his cheek. She'd settled back into him for another moment or two before she moved to sit up. Jim hadn't moved thought, not that that was out of the ordinary.

"Jim," she whispered, nudging him.

He hadn't stirred and she sat up, looking at him. He was still and she pressed her ear to his chest warily. She was afraid of what she found. Silence.

"It's even more beautiful than I ever thought it would be," his voice echoed through the room and she found his spirit near the window.

"Jim, no. You can't go. Not yet." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. She moved out of the bed as quickly as she could.

"I have to Mel, even if I love you." He whispered, his smile growing as he looked at the window. "There's no pain. I can breathe again. I can move like I used to. Mel, god, I wish I didn't have to go..."

"You deserve to be at peace Jim. Go," she said, grabbing her robe and tying it around her. "If it will make you happy. If you are at peace, I will learn to live without you for however long it is. I will see you again." He appeared behind her. His hand touching her face. "I love you, Jim."

"I love you too," he whispered.

Melinda looked up at him as she turned around, seeing him one last time. "You should go see someone and say goodbye."

"I said goodbye to everyone," he said, looking down at his feet.

"You know who I'm talking about Jim and what day it is today," she shook her head, looking up at him. He looked so young like he had when they'd had Katie and Aaron. "I love you, Jim." She said in one last time, almost feeling his lips on hers as he leaned in one last time.

"I will go see her," he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing across her cheek like a feather as he disappeared. "I love you too Melinda."

* * *

Jim arrived with a breeze, one that made the wind chimes on the back patio chime.

Katie sat with Emily drinking lemonade. They'd been there for awhile, talking about little things. They were trying to

"Happy Birthday mom," Emily smiled at her, being eighteen she was moving out soon and had been spending as much time with her mother as she could.

"Thanks, Emmy," Katie smiled at her, taking a sip of her lemonade. "When do you think your dad and Dave will be back?"

"I dunno. They take forever to the store," Emily giggled, looking over the yard as the wind blew in again The chimes spun around, making cheerful noise. The eighteen-year-old could feel the presence of someone familiar and warm. Who was it? Emily didn't like to think of the possibilities. "Do you feel that mom?"

"Hmmm?" Katie asked and spun her straw around the glass, looking around. She could feel something, but it was faint. The wind came in again and she smelled her father's cologne, which calmed her besides the fact that it was obvious what it meant. "Oh no."

The house phone rang and Emily could see the look in her mother's eyes, taking that as her cue to leave. The young woman had taken her glass of lemonade as she slipped inside and Katie felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Dad," she whispered, looking over and up at him. "You didn't have to come."

"Yes, I did." He appeared in the chair beside her, smiling.

"You look so young," she smiled, wishing she could hug him. She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of his cologne. "Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, as good as she could be." Jim wished he could feel her hand, that it wasn't the light feather-like moving his fingertips over her palm. All he wanted to do was hold his daughter's hand one last time. "Are you going to be okay, bug?"

There was a knock on the sliding glass door as Ned came out with a bag from the pharmacy. "Hey," he smiled at her. "Emmy said the birthday girl was out here." He chuckled as he pulled a square of dark chocolate out for her and sat down next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Are you with someone?" She looked from Ned to her father who sat in the opposite chair. "I can go if they're still here."

"Tell him," Jim said, nodding with a sigh.

"My dad's here," she whispered, twirling the straw around her glass. She didn't pick her eyes up from it, just staring ahead. It was the most she could do to not burst into tears right now. "He said hi."

"Is he inside? Is your mom here too?" He asked, looking confused. He'd gone back to sitting and looking at her, sighing. "I didn't see the car out front."

"Ned," she breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at her husband. Her lip quivered and her face blushed red she breathed in shakily. She was barely holding it together, he could tell now. She was holding it together for her father, for the man who probably sitting beside her.

"Katie," he closed his eyes, trying to hold his own tears back. He wasn't the type to cry in front of anyone. Katie had been the only person in his life to see him cry, besides his mother. He opened his eyes again, a tear rolling down his cheek as he held onto her hand. "Don't tell me if it isn't true."

"My dad's dead, Ned." She said, looking over at Jim. "On today of all days dad?"

"I knew it was going to be today when I woke up," Jim said. "Your mom did too. She had for a while."

The door opened again and a blonde stepped out, bouncing curls and a pep in step. "Katie! I have the biggest and best news ever." Emma grinned, coming to the table. It had taken her a moment to realize who was beside her and she dropped her purse at her feet in shock. "Dad."

"Emmagirl," Jim appeared before her, smiling. "Don't cry."

"Daddy," the twenty-eight-year-old closed her eyes, feeling Katie hug her as she cried, her tears staining her shirt. "No. He can't go yet." She shook her head as she looked up at Jim. "I'm pregnant."

Her father's smile grew and he looked down at her stomach, feeling the energy of his grandchild and looking into her eyes. The same blue as his. "I know," his hands wished to hug her and he laid his hand on her stomach, feeling the strong heartbeat. "I'll be watching over all of you. You know that. I won't miss a thing." He leaned into Katie and whispered into her ear. "And I want to Ned thank you."

"Ned," her husband rose his head from his phone, looking at her. "He wants to talk to you."

He came to Katie, looking to where Jim most likely was. "Go on daddy," she whispered. "He wants to thank you for being the best second son I never got."

"Jim, thank you for everything." He looked at Katie, knowing that if it wasn't for him in so many ways, he wouldn't be married to this woman.

"He says you have to fill in for him. Be there for everyone, no matter what. He says you should go see Tim more. He's lonely without your mom." Katie said, eyeing him. Jim wasn't the only one telling him that about Tim.

"Now bug, have your mom call Payne," Jim said, turning toward the light with his mother. "He could use some company and you know, your mother would never admit it but she's always loved that old professor a little." He smiled, whispering in her ear this time. "And if it will make her happy, tell her she should call him."

"I will," she whispered. "I promise dad."

"Katiebug, my first baby. The one to change everything for your mom and me," Jim smiled, looking over his shoulder at the light. "I love you and I love you too Emma girl. I gotta go now."

"Jim. It's time," his mother appeared beside him, looking to Katie and Emma. "They'll be okay. They are strong, independent women like their mom."

"I know," Jim sighed, smiling at her. He'd hugged his mother, taking advantage of not seeing Faith in so long. It had been so long since he'd said goodbye to her through Melinda. The light appeared and so did someone else. It was a little person, one that ran to him and he picked the boy up.

"Grandpa! I've been waiting to meet and play chess with you! You know, great grandpa says I remind him of you. I am the only other person who can beat him." The boy grinned, looking over at Katie. He knew she couldn't see him, but he waved anyway. "Hi, mommy. Don't be sad about grandpa. I'll keep him company."

"Oh Katie," Jim set the boy down, smiling at him. He looked like Katie, more than either of her boys had. The brown eyes and goofy smile. "Charlie's here. He's beautiful. He says he's been waiting to play chess with me."

Katie nodded, closing her eyes as she felt the usual ghostly tug on her hand. The small warmth of a little hand in hers. She usually only felt it on his birthday. "Go, dad. Before we ask you to say," she laughed, smiling at him. "We love you and we'll see you again."

And with that, their father was gone and quickly as he'd arrived.


	76. State Fair

**A prompt from Meowser Hotchner after I destroyed her with the last chapter. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was a scorching hot day: the perfect for a day at the fair. The sky was dotted with a few candy-floss clouds. The entrance could be seen in the distance and faint music can be heard from beyond the tall gates with the occasional happy scream suddenly piercing the air.

"I've never been to a fair or carnival," Melinda said as they got out of the car, walking toward the entrance. "My mom never had the free time. She was always working a night shift at the hospital."

"What? How have you never been to a fair?" Jim asked, his arm winding around her waist. "Not even on a date or something?"

"My mom also hated leaving the house for any reason," Melinda explained and looked over at her husband. "When I was little I always begged to be taken to the local one, but it always ended in me being sent to my room and when I was finally old enough to date, no one was ever interested to go to the crappy one in town with the freaky ghost kid."

"Well, this is the state fair. It's much better than a small town one," he laughed and kissed her cheek. "And I would love to take my ghostbusting wife to the fair."

She laughed and jostled him a little for his antics. He only picked at her more, saying how much he loved her for every little interesting thing about her.

The closer they got to the entrance, the more massive structures of the rides could be seen. There were three roller coasters, the Ferris wheel, a helter-skelter, a zero gravity, a tilt-a-whirl and few other little things for little kids.

Then the food comes into view and there was the usual: corn dogs, pretzels, gyros, cotton candy, funnel cake and other things.

The line at the entrance was long, younger children stand by their parents jumping for joy.

Jim looked at his wife and smiled. "Excited?" He asked.

"A little," she said, looking inside her purse. "They aren't gonna check my bag right?" She made sure she'd packed water and some snacks in case the prices were expensive. "But I've always wanted to go to a fair or carnival and here we are."

"I don't think they will. It shouldn't be that long of a wait," he said as they crossed the street toward the entrance. They pick a shorter line and were through the gate in ten minutes. "What should we do first?"

"Well it's three o'clock, so let's go on some rides." She said, fidgeting with her wristband. "I have always hated wristbands."

"Me too," Jim said as they walked down the gravel path. "What kind of ride would you like to go on first?"

"How about a big roller coaster?" She suggested and pointed to the blue one with the shortest line. "That one looks fun."

"So you've never been on a roller coaster either?" He asked, ushering her toward the lines. He couldn't imagine his childhood without all of the carnivals and state fair his parents had taken him and his older brother to.

"Nope," she said, maneuvering herself through the crowd to wait in the line.

"I'm glad I could be the one to introduce you to this," he said as the ride jet off and a few girls screamed. He grinned excitedly, looking at her. "We are so sitting in the first cart."

"Don't get your heart set on it. Someone will probably beat us to it." She pulled her phone out and turned it around to capture a picture of them. "Hey, smile. We should document this." The flash shuttered just as he smiled and she looked to see it was a good enough picture. "Thank you."

"Here they have the lines up there that you can sit and wait for what cart you want," he explained and pointed up ahead. "The first one isn't too long."

"Fine. We can sit up front you big baby," she said, pulling on his hand as they went to wait in that line.

"Oh yes, you're the best. My brother was always too scared," he laughed and then nudged her side as he

pointed at another ride. "We should ride that one next."

"The Ring of Fire?" She asked, squinting to read the sign from so far away. "I don't really like being upside down."

"Okay," they inched closer to the ride. "What would you like to do?"

"How about the tunnel of love? I'll make out with you like we're in high school on it," she said, leaning into him.

"Okay," he shrugged, leaning down to briefly press a kiss to her lips. "I can agree to that."

The couple in front of them piled into the cart and strapped in and they inched forward. They're next and then ride blasts off.

"I'm kind of nervous," she said, squeezing his side.

"Don't be. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be right next to you," he said, smiling at her as he rubbed her back reassuringly. "Just squeeze my hand and scream your head off because that's having fun."

"Alright," she laughed and took his hand. "I trust you."

The ride pulled up and everyone exited quickly. The gates opened and she set her purse down in a bin, having put his sunglasses and wallet in her purse also. He pulled her into the first cart and they buckled in.

"You ready?" He asked as the attendant came by. He pulled on their straps, making sure they were both strapped in properly. "I remember my first roller coaster. I was seven."

"I guess so," she laughed, squeezing his hand.

The attendant game the other the go sign and the ride started to move. The ride slowly climbed to the top of the steep hill and Melinda squeezed his hand so tightly

"I don't really like heights too much," she muttered, closing her eyes

"You'll be fine," he said. "I'm right here." They reached the top, the ride stopped for a moment and they looked straight at the ground before zooming down the track. "It'll be over before you know it."

Everyone started to scream as the cart twisted, turned and looped upside down three times before pulling back in and stopping.

After it was over, they stumbled out of the cart.

"That was so awesome!" She said, double high-fiving him as she bent down to grab her purse from the bin.

He took his sunglasses, deciding to leave his wallet in there for safe keeping and hand her the messenger bag which she slid over her head.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said and met her with a kiss. "I'm glad I could be the person you spend your first day at the fair with."

"Come on," she said, pulling him down the ramp. "Let's go find another one!"

* * *

In the haze of the evening, he could feel his Grandview Fire Dept. shirt clinging to his back, damp with sweat.

Melinda, however, looked beautiful even when sweating; her skin becomes more like polished stone. He was white like his mother right down to his blue eyes and black hair. Sweating makes him look like he needed someone to dunk him in an ice bath fast, anything to put out the fire in his cheeks.

"I told you to put sunscreen on," she scolded him and wiped the sweat off of his cheeks. "Want to go back to the hotel?"

"No. We can play one more game," he said, smiling down at her. "Your pick. I'm going to go get some water."

"Here," she said, digging into her bag and pulling out her water bottle. "Don't buy theirs. It's probably a fortune and a small bottle. It's probably still cold."

"Ice?" He asked, reaching for the metal bottle.

"A little. Most of it's melted," she said, shrugging.

He unscrewed the cap and tipped it back. Drinking free cold water in this heat feels like the greatest luxury on earth. The ice clinked against the metal, his fingers sliding on the condensation before they regained their grip.

He felt the chill run down his throat and his head makes an involuntary shake. A numbness creeps into his brain the way it did when he was a kid drinking too much Slurpee, too fast. It's the reverse of the winter time when all he wanted was the feel the heat of good coffee came through a thick clay mug. When the bottle was drained he took the leftover ice between his molars and bit hard, feeling it crush into cold pools on his palate.

"Thirsty babe?" She laughed, taking it back. She put it in her bag and locked her arm in his "That's been half full all day."

"A little," he said while chomping down on the ice. "Thanks for always being prepared."

They started to walk down the walkway to the entrance and exit.

"Make one in and win a prize," promised the barker who hung off the basketball game.

"What about this one?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Basketball?" He said, looking at the game. "Sure. I play a little at the station and use to play in high school."

"You should try and win me something Jim," she whispered in his ear like she'd imagine someone in high school had done to him before.

"Why don't you let your girl try first," the barker said, tossing her a ball. "Five dollars a shot."

"I'm not very good at basketball for five dollars a shot," she laughed and twirled the ball in her hands slowly while looking at her husband. She'd barely passed gym her freshman year because she had to make a free throw to pass. "Maybe you should just do it."

"Just give it a try," he said, nudging her side as he gave the barker ten dollars for them both to have a shot. "Here. I'll help you," he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. He lifted her right hand and placed it underneath the ball. "This hand stays here," he took her left hand and placed it on the left side of the ball to guide it. "This hand goes here. Now push upwards with your right hand and aim for the backboard with your left and it should go in."

"Okay, Mr. pro athlete." She joked and took a second to aim. "I got a D in gym freshman year because it took me three tries to make the free throw."

"You've got this babe. I know you can to it," he gave her a kiss on her cheek for good luck and winked at her.

"Shut up," she laughed and aimed again, just making sure she didn't move too much. She gave the ball a nice toss and it swirled around the rim before popping out.

"So close," the barker said fishing out another and tossing it to Jim.

Jim got into position and threw the ball toward the basket. It bounced off the rim and got stuck between the backboard and rim.

"Only one more try," the barker said, knocking that one out and tossing one back to Melinda. "You only need one to win anything. Wanna give it another try?"

"Sure," she said and assumed the position again. Jim paid for one more try for her, not wanting to try again as he came behind her despite seeing that she'd put her hands on the ball right. "What? Is my hand in the wrong place?"

"No," he whispered and gave her hips a squeeze. "Just wanted to say good luck." She tossed the ball up with a flick of the wrist and looked up at him with a shrug of her shoulders as it sunk in the hoop.

"You actually made it," the barker laughed. "It's been awhile since anyone made it."

"I did?" She said, looking back at the hoop.

"You did!" Jim said, squeezing her from behind. "Told you, you could do it."

"Now take your pick. What about this?" The barker said, pulling down a large stuffed bunny. She would've said yes if she wasn't over twenty. "It's very soft."

"Hmm, I think I'll just take that bundle of bracelets," she said pointing to the purple, green and blue bracelets.

"Here you go," the barker said and tossed them to her.

"You can do the honors," she laughed and handed them to him.

"Your first and definitely not last carnival prize, my love." He said and slid the plastic beads down her wrist. "Now let's get out of here and back to the hotel."

"Mmmm.. yes I need a shower." She whispered, wrapping her arm around his back and squeezing him close. "Wanna join me?"

"I'd love to, my little basketball champ." He winked and pressed a kiss to her cheek.


	77. Long Enough

**Ages:**

**Ned - 29**   
**Katie - 25**   
**Asher - 1 month**

* * *

One thing Ned was certain of was that Katie had never looked more radiant than she did right now at this moment.

Her hair may be unwashed and she was only wearing a simple cotton nightgown, but to watch her embrace her role as a mother was by far the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She didn't hear him come in when he returned from the store, having just purchased the biggest box of newborn size diapers and wipes he could find. They had grossly underestimated how many diapers and wipes one little baby could go through in his fourth week of life.

He could hear her speaking in hushed tones as he made his way through the hallway, following her voice until he found her.

Ned stopped and leaned noiselessly against the doorway to their bedroom, just out of her line of sight behind the door. Still holding the bag of diapers under one arm, he gazed lovingly at his wife and son who laid on their bed face to face.

"Just wait until we tell Daddy what a good job you did nursing today!" Katie cooed tenderly to the infant snuggled up to her bosom. "I think we're finally getting the hang of this, aren't we?"

He watched and smiled as she kissed the tip of his button nose.

A part of him wanted to join his family on that bed and kiss both of them, but it filled him with so much joy to see Katie glowing with love as she bonded with their son, that he decided to stay a silent spectator for just another minute or two longer.

"You have your Daddy's eyes, did you know that?" She whispered as she lightly stroked her finger across his plump, rosy cheek and then along the cupids-bow of his upper lip. "I can't wait to see if you'll have his smile, too." The baby instinctively opened his mouth at her mama's touch and Katie gave him her pinky finger to suckle on for a few seconds. "Are you getting hungry again already? Can't be, just look at how full this belly is." She caressed her fingertips in circles over his rounded stomach. "I promise you, you will never, ever know what it's like to go hungry. Your daddy and I will never let that happen."

Their baby boy flailed his arms and Katie caught one tiny hand in hers, staring at it for a moment as if to marvel at its perfection- smooth, soft skin, itty-bitty fingernails. She kissed each of his chubby pink baby fingers one by one.

"See this little pinky finger? You've already got your daddy and I completely wrapped around it." She said before kissing it. "We've waited so long for you. We love you more than anything in the whole world."

"Actually," he said, correcting her. "I love him and his mama more than anything in the whole world."

"Ned!" She gasped in surprise, then smiled sheepishly at being caught in such a cheesy, sentimental moment. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he replied, setting the bag of diapers on the floor and then laid down on the bed, enveloping his wife and son in an embrace. "Let's get you changed little man. I've got it babe. You can shower like you wanted." He moved out of bed and toward the changing table. The boy looked up at his father in wonder, an easy and quiet baby like Katie had been according to her mother.

"You sure?" She asked, moving to follow him. She pressed her face into his shoulder as he unbuttoned Asher's onesie. "I can do it."

"You could even go take a bath and relax. I can get him down," he said and winked at her.

"Alright," she sighed and kissed his cheek reluctantly. She didn't want to go. She was always the one to put Asher down or she'd be with Ned if he did. "Be a good little monkey for your daddy."

Katie's fingers graced his belly and then his newborn baby smile, which was as sweet as a summer strawberry and filled them both with a sunshine they never knew existed in the world.

She moved out of the room and shot him a smile over her shoulder.

He quickly changed the boy's diaper and buttoned his onesie up. Asher kicks his legs quickly and jaggedly as he gave his father his famous toothless grin. Ned slowly reached down and picked the baby up

"Nap time," he said softly and laid him in his bassinet which was adjacent to Katie's side of the bed.

Ever since they brought him home, she hadn't taken her eyes off of him for more than his nap time or when she slept. He didn't blame her. She was worried something could happen to him, and that he will end up like his older brother. He feared this too, of course, but she had always been the worrier of them both.

"Night buddy," he whispered and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead before walking into the bathroom.

He watched Katie try and relax in the tub, her eyes being closed despite wanting to check on Asher as he knelt down by her.

"Stop worrying," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll never stop worrying about him," she replied, looking at him. "I have my reasons to worry."

"No one's going to hurt him. We can both see his bassinet from here," he reassured her and began to press down softly on her shoulders in a circular motion. The knots in her muscles were tight and he worked the free, kissing her neck too. "He wants his mother to relax."

"Does he?" She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into him. She relaxed as he worked his fingers against her skin, moaning a little. "Mmm down a little and press with your thumbs."

"Of course he does," he replied, moving his hands down her back a little. He pressed with his fingers, working the knots out of her muscles. "He also wants his mother to kiss his father."

Her laughter filled his ears as she turned her head, smiling at him. Her body moved a moment later and she pressed her finger against his cheek as she caressed his face.

"I bet he does," she whispered, leaning in and then she kissed him.

It was magic, the way Katie's lips had always connected with Ned's. It was right and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the way she clung to him like a lifeline, something inside him changes, never to be reversed.

This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, he was content to feel her breath come and go with his.

"I love you," he whispered and then caressed her cheek lightly. "And our new crazy life with Asher."

"I love you and our life too," she smiled at him.


	78. Mornings Like This

**Ages:**

**Jim - 30**   
**Melinda - 26**   
**Katie - 11 months**

**Enjoy! :) xx Mariah**

* * *

The wood logs were almost too damp to burn, but Melinda was determined to have a fire lit in the hearth by the time Jim and Katie wake.

So rare were the days that she rose before Jim that Melinda always tried to do just a little more for him whenever she could. He said it was really no problem to rekindle the fire and get breakfast on the table, that he was used to strange hours, but it seemed like she never did anything to help him out.

Insomnia's getting worse, but she just needed to get this ghost crossed over and she should sleep better again. She was hoping maybe she'd get a good nap in later, but the nightmares and increasing restlessness didn't seem to herald anything too far from the norm.

The scraps of linen in the bottom of the fire, bring it back to life just as a shriek echoed through the upper-floor of the house. Katie was awake.

She took the stairs two at a time but still didn't manage to make it to her white hand-carved crib before Jim's cradling our daughter in his arms. Her fists were clenched tightly around the soft pink blanket her mother-in-law knitted for her just after she was born.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want her to wake you," Melinda said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You just got home an hour ago. You need your sleep."

"I was already awake, you kicked me twice before you left. Bad dream?" He shrugged, looking at her with a sad smile. "It doesn't bother me, Mel. She's mine, too."

He bounced their daughter gently and she giggled as she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her father's cheek. She crossed the space to them and smoothed the dark down that covered Katie's head before she kissed her gently.

"It's getting worse again, isn't it?" His voice was barely a whisper, but she knew exactly what he's talking about. "I know its hard to ask, but you need to try and give it a rest. These ghosts are running you down, and you can count on me for whenever you need too, but I don't want to lose you. Katie and I both need you."

"I know. I know, Jim." She whispered, sighing a little. "I'm trying, I really am, but this girl is barely older than Ned. She deserves all the help I can give her."

He nodded and she leaned in to smell Katie's head. Delia said it's weird, but she thought her daughter smelt wonderful.

"Katie loves you, and so do I." He lowered his gaze to Katie, who's busied herself by rubbing her irritated on her fist.

"I think I'm going to call your mom. Things always lighten up when she comes into town," she explained, rubbing the bottom of Jim's back. "I'll try to talk her into coming down next weekend. She hasn't seen Katie in a few weeks."

"I think that's a great idea." He said softly.

She kissed him gently. She still hadn't figured out why he put up with her after all these years.

"Stay with her. I'll make breakfast for all of us," she said and kissed him briefly again.

* * *

Her pancakes would never compare to Jim's, but she'd vastly improved as a cook and she was quite proud of the stack of hearty, grainy discs that she placed in the middle of the table. To save time, she cut half of one into bite-sized pieces for Katie. She walked back upstairs to tell Jim that breakfast was ready and just in time for the sunrise.

"There you go, Katiebug…" He said softly as she rounded the corner to their daughter's room. "You can do it."

She stopped in the threshold of the door. At first, she couldn't tell much of what's happening; all she could see was Jim bent in half, muttering gently to her. Quietly, she stepped into the bedroom as Katie grasped her father's index fingers in either of her fists and took one wobbly step after the other happily.

"What a big girl you are, Katie. Your mommy is going to be so proud when she sees what you can do." Jim whispered.

"Daddee," Katie giggled at the sound of her father's voice, she began gurgling excitedly and flopped herself down on to her rear.

"Come on, Princess," he said gently. "Just a few more steps before breakfast, okay?"

"Jim…" She breathed, finally unable to contain herself. "Is she…? Is she walking?"

He glanced up at him, his blue eyes bright with pride. "She's trying," he laughed.

"Mama!" Katie exclaimed when she saw me and bounced her knees in excitement. "Mama!"

"Yeah, Katie bug," he said softly and gently guided her to face me. "Walk to Mama?"

Katie continued to babble and gingerly rose one foot in front of the other. Jim lead her across the floor to Melinda and she grasped her leg. Melinda picked her up and held her to her chest.

"Oh Katie, I'm so proud of you." She exclaimed and planted kiss after kiss on her chubby cheeks. "Our little duck can waddle! Should we go out for some ice cream? Let's go eat breakfast first, and then we'll get you dressed and go." She explained as they all walk down the stairs. "We're so proud of you."

"So proud," he said as they both kiss her cheeks. "Now let's eat!"

Melinda placed her daughter into her high chair and Katie reached for a piece of pancake and examined it between her fingers. Jim pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I love you, Melinda." He said, smiling down at her.

"I love you, too, Jim." She whispered and smiled. More than he'd ever know.


	79. Lake House

**Ages:**

**Tim - 47  
** **Jim - 45  
** **Delia - 45  
** **Melinda - 41  
** **Ned - 19 (almost 20)  
** **Katie - 15  
** **Aaron - 11  
** **Mackenzie - 6**

**Enjoy! :) xx Mariah**

* * *

Before the kids came along, Melinda and Jim travelled a little, not far, but they travelled. Two of their friends got married at a vineyard in Sonoma Valley and while those places were beautiful, vibrant and truly the sorts of sights everyone really ought to see before they die, but this tiny little lake house, with its wide windows and dock leading out to cold, lapping, crystal-blue water was where The Clancy's kept coming back to.

He wasn't even sure it counted a vacation house any more, really, it's their second home and while Jim loved every version of his wife— he loved to love the side of her that would come out at the lake house.

Melinda was many things.

She was a kind hearted small town business woman, an over-protective and loving mother, a fiercely independent woman who never backed down on her goal, but there was a special place in my heart for Melinda at the lake house because she was the most extraordinary being he'd ever met. The lake house was where Melinda's truest, most brilliant smiles came easiest. It's where a fishing line flew from the natural extension of her arms and always found its target (even when they'd have to fib a little about how the formerly swimming creature that mommy and daddy caught to be their dinner was just "purchased at the grocery store"). It's where her patience was endless, be it teaching their youngest to walk here or teaching their sinks-like-a-stone son to swim for the first time, or explaining to their part-mermaid daughter that it's pretty frightening for them when Katie would dive under the dock and wouldn't come up for several minutes at a time. In a way, he thought the lake house was really where they all felt the most at-home, even though they're hours away from Grandview.

Who knew? Maybe it's the noted lack of distraction via cable, wifi and cell phone reception, but when they were all there, it's where his family seemed to work best.

Katie raved about how her best ideas came when she sagt under the big sycamore tree, Aaron didn't have to worry about wear his baseball lands and Mackenzie could run and swim her little heart out. Not to mention the fresh air that came in their window lulled them to sleep early and almost all the way through the night, every night.

It gave him and Melinda the chance to clean up and settle in from the exquisite exhaustion of a full day of hiking and swimming with them before they could finally exhaust one another to sleep. The moonlight peeked perfectly through their own open window and illuminated her face as they would make love. Those were the moments he wished he could replay, the ones where he would watch her face come undone in the moonlight, grasping onto his hips. Even when being quiet for the sake of not disturbing the little ones down the narrow hallway, it's where they would come together and apart in the most intimate ways.

Melinda and Jim knew it was not a ski chalet in Switzerland, or a beachside bungalow on the Gold Coast. It was definitely not an incense-infused marketplace in Marrakech and it would probably always lack the grandiosity on a vineyard in Sonoma Valley — but this place was theirs and it was their favorite place in the entire world.

* * *

The Clancy family had been counting down the days until their two week long trip to the lake house. Being that it was finally June, the kids were finally out of school and Jim hadn't taken more than the occasional day off in over a year, Melinda and Jim wanted to kick off summer with their kids at their favorite home away from home.

"You guys excited to go to the lake house?" Melinda asked as she finished packing food from the fridge into the cooler.

"Is dad coming?" Aaron asked as he went into the hall closet and grabbed his baseball bag.

"Of course I'm going! Made sure to save two weeks of vacation time up." Jim said and ruffled his hair. He could see that the only child that wasn't downstairs and ready to go was their oldest (who was usually done first) and it confused him. "Where's Katie? Wasn't she packed two days ago?"

"She's having a wardrobe crisis," she sighed, overdramatically rolling her eyes at her daughter's antics even if she could be just as dramatic. "I think she's completely repacking her suitcase and changing her current outfit. She definitely wants to present a better image to Ned than what she would've just worn around us."

"Why the antics though?" He laughed and closed the cooler, making sure it was latched before he picked it up. "I'm gonna go put this in the jeep."

"I guess she didn't know Ned was coming and it slipped out while we were packing the cooler. Now she's having a mental breakdown." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just guessing it's because he broke off that fling with that last girl he had around. What was her name again?"

"I think it was Jess, but oh well. That's about the normalest thing she's done lately." He said, moving to leave the kitchen. Aaron opened the front door for his dad. "Thanks bud."

"Mom? Where's that new swimsuit we bought the other day?" Katie asked from the top of the stairs.

"I thought you packed it already," Melinda came to the railing. "You said you packed the green one and the new one."

"The new black one?" Katie asked, coming down a few more stairs.

"Oh, your new black one is in the dryer, remember?" She said, going into the closet under the stairs. Melinda grabbed it from the dryer and walked up the stairs to give it to her. "Will you at least tell me why you're freaking out so much?"

The teen sighed and took the bathing suit from her. "Thanks and I wasn't freaking out mom." Katie said and smiled. "I do need your opinion on something. The dress for Ned's birthday dinner."

"That's what freaked you out. His birthday?" She whispered, following her up. "It's just dinner at Angler's, Katie. We go there all the time."

The teen sighed and walked into her room. Melinda followed her and could see that it hadn't been a complete repack type situation. Melinda had definitely had a few of those herself, but it looked like it was maybe just a few outfits for Katie.

"I don't know if I'm tan enough yet to pull off a bright color," Katie sighed, pulling out a new dress she'd gotten at the mall when they were swimsuit shopping back in May. "Do you think I should just wait until my birthday to wear this?"

"Yeah. That might be a little too bright." She said, tucking it back into her closet. She looked around, rummaging through her closet until she came across a short, blueish tint dress that had square cut, curved and shimmery fabric. "What about this one?"

"Maybe," Katie bit her lip, slowly taking the hanger from her. She held it to her, touching the end of the skirt. "Are you sure it isn't too much? It's kind of shiny."

"Maybe add this to make it more casual," she took one of the belts Katie hand hanging on the back of her closet door down. It was modern, leather and black. "Maybe a jacket too, but hey, I just heard Delia pull in. I better go say hi and see that your dad is packing the car right."

Katie nodded and set the dress inside her suitcase. She moved about her room quickly as Melinda left and quickly made her way outside.

"Hey guys!" She said, waving from the doorway as she stepped out of her home. "You guys excited for a fun two weeks? Jim just got the boat in the water last weekend, so we're all set for some water fun too."

"We're so excited to spend time with all you guys," Delia said and leaned into Tim's embrace as she came around from the passenger side.

"Sweet!" Ned cheered, hearing about the boat being in the water. "You guys still got the water skis right? I didn't get a chance to go out on them last year." Ned had come over to Jim now, helping him fit a suitcase into the back of the jeep.

"Yep. I even got the tubes aired up in the shed," Jim said and patted his back. "I think Aaron's finally gonna try this year."

"No, he's not." She says, stepping off the stairs. "He's still too young. I told him he could when he's in seventh grade."

"Katie go to try when she was ten. That's not fair," Aaron whined, peeking out of the rolled down Jeep window. He frowned at her, hoping it would win her over but she didn't budge.

"But Katie's a dancer and has always had strong legs." She explained, sighing, looking at Aaron. She supposed he was old enough to try. She just didn't want him getting hurt. "You're my strong little boy, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"Mom please? I'm going to be twelve this year." Aaron said, pulling back to sit in his seat before his mother could kiss him or something.

"I'll think about it." She sighed, hearing the rolling of what had to be her youngest's suitcase. "Kenz, are you ready?"

"Yep!" The six year old said hopping outside with her pink suitcase. "I'm all ready."

"Princess!" Jim said and rushed to the little blonde, picking her up and spinning her around. He even kissed her on the cheek. "Shall I escort you to the car?"

"Sure, daddy." Mackenzie giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "Will you grab my suitcase?"

"Of course, princess." He said and grabbed the pink handle. He brought her over to the jeep and set her in her booster seat before going to put her suitcase in the trunk while Mel buckled her in. "Is Katie almost done? I think she's the last bag."

"Almost. She was just finishing up when I last peeked in," she said, smiling at her husband. "We're not in a huge hurry though, right?"

"No. I guess not," he shrugged. "I'm just excited to have some time with you. It's been a little too long."

"It has," she leaned up to kiss him briefly before she rubbed her palms on his chest softly. "I was thinking about maybe letting Katie drive a little bit when we're down there. She has to work on her turns before her next driving lesson."

"That's a good idea. We can both take her out," he said and grabbed the suitcase. "Got anything else for me to grab?"

"No. I think we're good." She smiled, stepping back. "I'm gonna go get my purse." She stepped into the foyer, seeing Katie pulling down her suitcase. "Finally. Your dad is waiting on your suitcase."

"Sorry," Katie slugged her backpack around her shoulder too. "How do I look?"

Her fifteen (almost sixteen) year-old daughter stood at the base of the stairs and Melinda almost wanted to lock her in the closet under the stairs. She looked like a grown woman, not that she wasn't one. Her daughter had grown up so much lately.

Katie was wearing one of those while lace crop tops that only covered half of her slim stomach. Her white sunglasses sat atop her long dark hair that flowed over the neckline of her shirt, which matched her sandals. Let's not forget her black shorts with white daisies on them that only went to her mid thigh.

"You look cute," she said, letting go just a bit. She was old enough to be dressing herself. Melinda grabbed her purse and smiled. "Let's get going though. I want to get to the cabin soon."

* * *

After dinner, Melinda looked out the kitchen window as she was washing the dishes with Aaron and the sight she saw made her smile. Jim and Ned were collecting wood from their small stashing they kept with Katie and Mackenzie nearby, writing something in one of her journals.

They were having one of their usual fires while Jim sang to Florida Georgia Line song on the radio to embarrass Katie.

"Strawberry shimmer on hot lips. Silver buckle hangin' off her hips. Eyes sparkle when she smiles.

Shine down on the radio dial." Jim sang proudly, his voice creaking and cracking a lot.

Melinda bit her lip to keep from laughing at the little dance he was doing. She would bet her all her money that her suburban-raised husband had never listened to country music much before.

"Homemade jar o' lemon drop, take a sip. Don't stop girl, you know I love it when you get your shine on!

'Cause you and me be rocking all night long!" He sang, coming over to Katie.

The teen covers her face and groaned. "Dad! Stop it."

"Come on, Katiebug," he said pulling her to her feet. He set her journal aside and twirls her around. "You used to dance with me all the time."

"If you stop singing, I will you dance with you daddy," the girl laughed, leaning into him as they danced together, both laughing like the fools they were.

"Never, but hey. Just trust me. I'm gonna spin you into someone you'd rather dance with," he whispered in her ear, spinning her and letting her go of her hand. Ned caught her, his hand too snug on her waist for her not to like it. She relaxed as Jim swung Mackenzie around with him.

"Hey," Ned smiled. "Your dad is pretty cool, you know."

"I know," she nodded, her hand resting on his arm. "You don't have to dance with me."

"I like this song," he lead her out a little more into the clearing where Jim and Mackenzie were. "I don't mind."

Jim and Mackenzie were singing together now as Melinda came out, drying her hands off. Aaron came running out a moment later having dried the dishes and put them away.

"All done mom," Aaron hugged her. "Can I roast a marshmallow now?"

"Ooh, that sounds really good. I'll have one too," Melinda smiled, rubbing his back as she winded her arm around him. "Thanks for helping with the dishes. You didn't have to." Her sweet boy, even now. He was always doing little things to help when he noticed she was overwhelmed, like the dishes or sweeping the kitchen and taking the trash out. She'd rarely had to ask him. She brushed back his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for always helping me out bud. I appreciate it."

Aaron smiled at her, reverting to his younger self for just long enough to lean into her hug and squeeze her close for a moment before he started to pull away. They walked toward the picnic table where the s'mores stuff was.

Delia and Tim sat opposite of each other, talking amongst themselves while watching all of the fun around them. They were still relaxing from after dinner. Aaron had prepped two sticks and gave one to his mother as they went to sit by the fire.

Melinda smiled looking at her husband as he caught her eye from afar. Jim was nothing like the other men around their kids and she loved it. He took pride in embarrassing them all and PDA with her to disgust them, and sometimes even others too. To see him now singing loudly and off key while dancing with their youngest was a beautiful sight.

As the song ended, he kissed Mackenzie and set her down, letting her run the rest of her energy out. The blonde run over to Katie and Ned who had just awkwardly pulled away from each other while Jim came to sit beside her.

"You know, these are the best when they are a little burnt." Jim suggested, leaning her marshmallow.

"Says who?" Aaron laughed, smiling at. "You're weird, dad. Gooey is the best."

"Hey mom? I'm gonna go shower." Katie pulled her attention from the boys' spat about marshmallows. Perfection. She'd walked toward her and come behind her. "Can you wash this in a load sometime? It smells weird."

"Sure," Melinda said as Katie pulled the white cover-up off herself. She'd walked behind her mother. "Just put it in the cabin."

Katie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom." When she stepped away it was the first time she'd gotten to really look at her daughter in her new swimsuit.

The black bikini hugged her figure nicely, but was nothing too risque for Katie to be wearing. The girl was almost sixteen and she was definitely Melinda's daughter, she had assets and it's not terrible to show them off from time to time if it's done tastefully. The top was a criss-cross over her neck and hip bones n with a gap showing skin, but she's lean and athletic enough to show off her gorgeous figure.

Ned had definitely lingered over her far too long for Jim's liking as he walked past her while she was talking to Melinda, but Melinda knew how Katie and Ned will most likely end up.

It wasn't long before Mackenzie and Aaron both tired out from their sugar highs from the marshmallows. Melinda had helped Mackenzie get ready for bed and tucked her in by the time Jim was coming in as he put the fire out with Aaron.

"Is everyone already up? Katie and Ned too?"

"Ned came out of the cabin pretted rattled from something and went for a jog. I don't know." Jim shrugged, kissing her cheek. "I haven't seen Katie since she came in to shower. Is Kenz down?"

Melinda nodded and looked upstairs to see her bedroom door open and light off. So Katie's not here either. Did something happen? She could tell Jim was thinking about it too, but neither of them said anything.

Melinda trusted her daughter. She'd tell her if anything happened. Wouldn't she?

"I think they are both old enough to be fine on their own," he said, pulling her toward their room. "I want you all to myself right now."

He wanted to be selfish and for once. They climbed into bed at the same time as each other and he captured her lips. His hand snuck up her shirt and tweaks one nipple with his thumb and forefinger, causing her to moan in pleasure. He explored her mouth and kneaded her breast until she was painfully aroused.

She pulled away, grasping his face as she gasped. "Well, now that you have me what are you going to do with me?" She asked in her most seductive tone and rose her hips so that his hardened length was resting against her damp center. She licked her lips, smiling at him. "It's been too long."

He looked as if he was mulling it over for a moment or two and then smirked "First I'm going to tease you with my mouth," he whispered in her ear. He'd nibbled on the lobe, speaking softly to her. "You have no clue how many times I've pictured this first night during a double shift." Heavy breathing into her ears - the full ear, not just the lobe - created an intense sensation for Melinda. Feeling him that close to her and in her ear made her feel connected to him and sent chills down her spine. "So many times Melinda. I want you."

She smiled softly at his lusty words, in the past dirty talk with other men just made her feel uncomfortable but coming from Jim's lips it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She couldn't form a response, only a moan as his hands tugged at her shirt and peeled it from her skin, slowly throwing it on the ground for retrieval whenever. She still wore her swimsuit, which he took off quickly and he pressed his mouth against her neck then.

"You should lock the door Jim," she whispered, turning to see him behind her, already moving to do it.

They'd had too many interruptions in the past. They did not need another one. She laughed as he moved closer to her, moving to lay on her back.

He was back a moment later, turning to her lay on her back as her body was bare to him he smiled wickedly before taking one of her peaks into his warm mouth. She gasped at the contact and mewled in pleasure and he suckled and nibbled on her breast. She was impossibly wet and nearly came when he surprised her with a tugging bite.

"I need more Jim," she plead.

His hand deftly traced over her slim stomach and lifted her hips so that he could slide her panties off her frame. Next, he gently pushed her head back to rest on the pillow and spreads her legs slowly, pressing a kiss to each thigh and putting her exactly where he wanted her.

Once he had her in place, he stared at her for a few seconds with reverence in his eyes and then used his long, thick fingers to part her wet folds. He looked her in the eye one last time to confirm that what they were about to do was alright and she granted him access with a needy moan and little wiggle of her hips.

Her smiled and slowly placed his mouth on her.

It's ecstasy like she'd always loved, his tongue traveled the length of her slit and the swirled over her center, he moaned and then paused to tell her, "I've missed this... I've missed us."

He slid his hands up her thighs and placed them on his shoulders and then began to attack her in earnest.

The sight of his mouth on her far surpassed any and all erotic fantasies she'd ever had in these past long two weeks of constant double shifts. She'd never gotten so much enjoyment out of oral before.

She was so close yet so far, she buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He made a sound of contentment and started to move his tongue at an even faster pace. She had to screw her eyes shut so that she could concentrate on how good his mouth flet against her.

Just as she thought it couldn't get any better he plunged two fingers inside her and she let out a little gasp as he he inhaled her center into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

"Jim!" She gasped into the twilight, tightly fisting his hair as she literally came so hard that she could see stars.

Her body was limp and could feel her walls flutter with aftershocks around his large, very talented fingers. She opened her eyes just in time to watch him lick his fingers clean.

"Come here," she hoarsely whispered.

He smiled, leaning over as she kissed him. She could taste her arousal on his lips and couldn't fight the sudden, intense, urge to suck it off of his tongue.

When they parted, he admitted, "I nearly came just watching you…that was so beautiful. You always look so amazing when you come."

"I'm glad you didn't, because now I'm going to take care of you," she whispered.

He looked at her with a combination of bliss and astonishment. "I love you," he whispered.

They were both speechless for a moment, when she broke the stalemate and offered him another kiss.

He peeled off his boxers and then leaned up against her to give her one more kiss.

She rolled over with him and was about to take him in her mouth when he took her face between his hands and said in a thick voice, "No, next time, I have to be inside you now."

She shook her head in a agreement, smiling him as straddled his lap. He held himself steady so that she could ease herself onto him. She gasped at the sensation of being so completely filled and pressed her face into his chest, taking his nipple softly into her mouth briefly before looking up at him and kissing him.

"Shit, it's been too long. I will never again sign up for that many back to back shifts." He cried out into her shoulder as he up thrust inside her. "I promise."

She smiled with a little bit of pride and gyrated her hips slowly, trying to readjust to his impressive size.

It had been too long.

Once it becomes easier to move she began to move up and down and he began to thrust and match rhythm. His hands rove her body, they began ghosting up her thighs, traveling up to her hips and then her ass, grabbing it firmly and massaging it and finally to her breasts which were bouncing just centimeters in front of his face. He held one in place so that he could lavish attention to it with his mouth while his other hand dropped to where they're joined and began to tease her with his thumb.

"Jim!" She whimpered and sunk even further down on him.

It was all so intense: the position, the angle and the way that he was stimulating her in every place he possibly could.

In reply, he quickened the place of his thumb and teasingly bit down on her breast. She came with a jolt and moan of his name. His hands abandoned their previous posts and found purchase on her hips and encouraged him to keep up his pace.

He warned, "I'm so close Melinda, oh god... Mel..."

"Let go, Jim," she whispered in his ear and tugged on her lobe with her teeth. "Come for me."

He tightened his grip on her hips and thrusted hard into her before, growling her name and emptying himself into her. Spent, he laid his head back on the pillow and caught his breath. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered into the night as his hands snuck over her skin lightly.

"I love you too," he muttered into his hair.


	80. Aaron's Turn

**Ages:**

**Jim - 57**

**Melinda - 53**   
**Ned - 32**   
**Katie - 28 (Pregnant with Willow, but doesn't 'know' yet)**

**Aaron - 24**

**Michele - 24**   
**Mackenzie - 18**   
**Lana - 10**   
**Emma - 7**   
**Asher - 3**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim watched as Melinda anxiously paced back and forth. He reached for her hand as she passed by him again and tugged her to a stop.

"Honey, you have to calm down. Everything is going to be okay." He said and smiled at her.

"Well, of course, I know that everything is going to be alright, Jim." She stated, sitting on his lap.

Of course, everything was going to be okay.

How could it not? There would be no other outcome.

"Will you calm down then?" He suggested, kissing her cheek. "Katie will be back any second now. The rest of the kids should be getting here within the hour. Mack already said that she'd pick up Lana and Emma from school."

Melinda sighed and then moved to sit down in the chair next to him. She held onto his hand and squeezed it tightly, as she was unable to keep the beaming grin off of her lips.

"We're going to have our second grandchild, Jim." She smiled at him.

Melinda and Jim were currently sitting in the hospital, waiting to hear news from Michele and Aaron. Michele had gone into labor early this morning, and now they were mere hours away from meeting the newest baby.

Having been unable to focus on anything else since Aaron had called them, Melinda had gathered up the care package she made for Michele and had dragged him in on his day off to the hospital. She had been coordinating the arrival of Baby Clancy by keeping the rest of their family apprised of what was going on while she just watched and made sure she didn't go too crazy. Ned was getting food, Katie and Asher were getting Mackenzie who was gathering the younger Clancy girls.

"Have you heard from Katie yet?" He asked, looking at his watch. "She said that she'd be here in the next fifteen minutes, and I'm pretty sure she's bringing Hannah with her."

Melinda checked her phone and showed him that there was a message from Katie saying that she, Mackenzie, Lana, Emma, and Asher were on their way.

"They should get here around the same time that Ned does," she said, seeing a message from him too.

She craned her neck toward the double doors leading into the maternity ward in an effort to see if Aaron was coming to give them an update. She made a noise of annoyance in the back of her throat when she saw no one was headed in our direction.

"I wish we could just know already," she sighed.

She knew that Melinda wasn't talking about if the baby had born yet or not. She was instead referring to the fact that they didn't know if they were having a granddaughter or a grandson.

"Mel, just let it go already," he laughed. "You're going to find out in a couple of hours anyway."

She pouted. "They won't even tell me what names they're thinking about."

"Babe, did we ever tell anyone before the kids were born either?" He pulled Melinda into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Let them figure it out. We did a pretty good job with him, after all."

Leaning back in her arms, she smiled. "You're right. We did do a pretty great job with all of our kids." She said and kissed him softly.

The double doors to the waiting room swung open and Katie came in holding Ash's hand, who was holding a big stuffed animal. Katie's hair was knotted messily on top of her head and she had large sunglasses covering her face.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I just picked out these flowers and balloons. And then Ash bugged about the baby not having a stuffed animal and I can't ever tell that kid no when I look in his eyes," Katie chartered, sitting down next to her mother.

She blinked at how slowly her daughter was speaking and Melinda looked at her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders while Hannah snorted. "It has nothing to do with her. I'm just sick," Katie sighed. "I don't know. Leave me be."

"She's totally pregnant. Just like me." Hannah laughed and she gasped, holding her daughter's hand.

"No. Don't listen to her. Nothing is confirmed yet." Katie said, taking her sunglasses off. "Have we heard anything yet?" Jim could tell she was so excited to meet her niece or nephew, and, like her mother, she was fairly impatient.

"Not yet," Melinda muttered.

The waiting doors swung open again and Mackenzie appeared with Lana and Emma in tow who ran to their parents, one sitting on each other their laps. Ned was only seconds behind the girls with two bags from McDonald's and three kids meals in hand.

"Salad for you and wrap," Ned said and gave his wife a kiss. "This is for you." He leaned down to Asher who gladly took the happy meal and smiled at his dad. He's quiet these days and none of them knew why. He only spoke little words to Katie or Ned in a hushed tone that no one else could hear.

Jim was filled with a complete, peaceful happiness as he looked at his family. Of course, Lana and Emma are giggling to each other about God knows what. On the other side of those hospital doors, his only son about had his first child. This was a truly amazing day for the Clancy family, to gain another child into the big bunch.

Melinda seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about because she smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder and pulled his lips down for a soft kiss. She beamed at him and pressed her hand to his cheek. He loved her with all his heart, and he knew that would never change. The doors to the delivery room opened and Aaron appeared, dressed in blue scrubs as he pulled his mask off to reveal a beaming grin on his face that all of their children had inherited from their mother. Everyone in the waiting room immediately stopped what they are doing and turned to face him.

"It's a boy!" Aaron announced. "Looks like I skipped the girl gene this time, dad."

He laughed and they all stood up.

It wasn't a lie, the girls in this family outnumber and were double of the number of guys in the family.

Congratulations were exchanged, and Mackenzie wondered out loud if they could bring bottles of champagne into the hospital. Everyone hugged Aaron. The girls squeal and hug him at the same time while Ned and Katie both hugged him separately.

Aaron and Michele had asked them to be the Godparents weeks ago and they'd be honored and gladly accepted.

Of course, since Aaron and Michele kept the gender of the baby a secret, Mackenzie had immediately organized a betting pool. The rest of their family members surrounded her as she settled the bets for gender, weight, and size.

Jim hugged his son tightly as happy tears stream from Melinda's eyes. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, but she could hardly ever help it. She was just too happy and there was no way she would be able to stop the tears from her baby boy having his first child.

"I don't know how I could have done this without you, Dad," Aaron said, hugging him. "Thank you." His eyes were earnest as he looked up at his father. "You taught me what it meant to be an amazing dad."

"Aaron, I'm glad you took what I told you to heart kid." He hugged him again. "You would have figured it

out on your own, buddy. But I'm glad I could help out."

Aaron grinned and then eagerly hugged his mother, patting her back comfortingly. "Come on, Mom. Don't cry. You don't want to be crying when you meet your grandson, do you?"

"Right now?" She sniffles and wipes under her eyes with her fingers. "We're meeting him right now? Are you such Michele doesn't want more time?"

"Of course we want you to meet him. She's the one who told me to come get you," Aaron said, smiling at them bother. "The first two people besides us that get to meet him has to be his grandparents, right?"

With a half smile that instantly reminded him of Melinda, Aaron lead Melinda and Jim to where Michele was. Michele was situated on the bed, looking tired but happy. Her blonde hair was sweaty and piled on top of her head, but she had that new mother's glow that made her look radiant. She had the newborn baby cuddled against her chest. He was swaddled tightly in a white blanket with a tiny green hat on top of his little head, and Melinda didn't think she had ever seen anything more precious.

"Hey you guys," Michele greeted them with a smile. "I hope it wasn't too long out there. We did abruptly leave Jim's birthday dinner." She had been the one in labor for over eight hours and she wanted to make sure they were alright?

"Oh, Michele. We were fine. How are you doing?" Melinda asked and smiled at her son's girlfriend. Michele held him toward her so she could see him better. "He's so beautiful! He looks a lot like you did Aaron."

"He might be better looking than you were, Aaron," Jim joked and ruffled his son's hair.

Aaron's beam was a smile that mirrored his own. "I don't know. I just hope he takes after his mom." He said and smile at Michele.

Melinda pulled Aaron into a hug and kissed his cheek. He might have been over a foot and a half taller than her, but he would always be her little boy and he would never be too tall for his mother to hug him.

"Aaron Clancy, you took after your father and you turned out just fine." Melinda grinned, rubbing his back.

"I hope he's just like his dad," Michele said softly as he came toward her. "He had some great role models, after all." She extended the newborn baby toward his father.

He took him carefully, walking toward his mother. "Do you want to hold him, mom?" Aaron looked at her with questioning eyes.

Jim knew that she had wanted to hold this little boy since Michele had announced that she was pregnant eight and a half months ago. To his surprise, she shook her head and gestured for Jim to hold their grandchild.

With a well -practiced ease that had come from having five children of his own, Jim took the tiny baby and cradled him carefully.

"What's the little guy's name?" Jim asked, smiling at him as Melinda wrapped her arm around him.

"Leo James," Aaron said, setting into the bed with Michele.

"After me?" Jim smiled at his son and then down at his grandson. "Thank you, Aaron. I couldn't think of a better birthday present."

Leo yawned and smacked his lips together, snuggling further into the swaddle of his blanket. Melinda leaned against his arm, and together they gazed down at their second grandchild.

"Welcome to the world, Leo James Clancy," Melinda whispered happily.


	81. Protector

**Ages:**

**Jim - 39**   
**Melinda - 34 (4 months pregnant with Mackenzie)**   
**Katie - 10**   
**Aaron - 5**

**A/N: I don't do enough of Katie and Aaron's relationship when they were younger and the only kids, but this is just a little idea that sprang into my mind :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim looked down at his ten-year-old daughter as they walked down the street towards Melinda's store. They'd be silently amongst each other since he picked her up from school early and after seeing the look on his little girl's face, he stopped her and kneeled down in front of her.

"What's up, Katiebug?" He asked.

Katie looked up at him with big, worried eyes identical to her mother's. "Do we have to tell mommy about what happened?" She asked softly. She furrowed her brow and looked away. "She'll be so mad at me dad! I've never gotten suspended before."

"Katie, I think your mom is going to figure out that something's up when she sees that you're home from school early and out the next two days." He laughed, shaking his at her.

"That kid was a jerk," she kicked the bench near her softly

"You still shouldn't be getting into fights at school," he reminded her.

"I know, daddy," She sighed. "And I usually I just read during recess in the library because is so cold in November, but Aaron asked me if I'd be there because of stupid Jake. He was picking on Aaron for being the shortest, so I punched him in the nose." She laughed, looking up at him then. "You should've seen him, daddy. He cried like a little baby."

"You don't have to explain it to me, bug. I saw Jake in the nurse's office with a bloody nose." He still stared her down until she stopped laughing and then he smiled. "Don't tell your mom, but I got into a few fights when I was in school defending kids against bullies."

"I won't," Katie smiled and nodded her head, readying herself to go to the store and face her mother.

He followed her, trying to keep the smile off his face. Melinda would kill him if she saw that he was smiling after their daughter got suspended for fighting, but the kid deserved it. Anyone who picked on someone for not being tall in Kindergarten deserves to be punched by his ten-year-old sister.

Katie had gotten her values from her mother, sticking up for her little brother as Melinda would for anyone.

Melinda was surprised when the door rang and revealed him and Katie. They weren't supposed to see each other until home for another couple of hours. She greeted him with a kiss and then ruffled Katie's hair as she looked at the floor. His hand found the swell of the stomach where their third child grew and she smiled at him.

"What's up with her?" She asked, hugging him briefly before turning around to look at Katie. The ten-year-old fiddled with the end of her skirt. She was wearing a sweater and jean skirt with fleece leggings. Perfect for November and how chilly it could get. "Hey, bug. What's going on? Why are you home so early? It's barely one o'clock."

"I…" The little girl muttered, sighing before she looked up at her, her eyes calm as she told her clearly what had happened. "I got in trouble at school today mommy."

"You got in trouble?" She looked over her shoulder at Jim, clearly confused. Katie had never gotten in trouble before. Not since she would share a book with someone in Kindergarten. She bent down to look at her. "What happened, sweetie?"

Katie looked at her mother and gulped. "I got into a fight, mommy." Katie paused and then changed her story. "Well not really a fight, I just punched a kid in the nose."

"A fight? Why would you punch a kid in the nose?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head and looked at her more clearly, kneeling now. "Katiebug, what happened?"

A little pout formed on her face. "Jake was being mean," Katie explained.

"That's not how we respond to people when they are mean," she said gently. She felt him press a hand between her shoulders, offering silent support. As always, she leaned into his touch. "I'm glad that you stood up for yourself, but violence is never the answer."

"But mommy!" Katie crossed her little arms over her chest as a stubborn look came onto her face. One like hers, it made Jim smile. He bit back a chuckle; he had seen that exact look given to him by Melinda many times. "He was making fun of Aaron!

"What was he saying?" She asked.

"Mel—" But he was ignored.

"Katie, what did he say?" She asked Katie again.

Melinda always got very defensive about anything involving their kids, and even more so when it came to Aaron. She loved Katie with all her soul, but Aaron was her baby boy no matter how old he would get.

"Scott said he was stupid and that anyone shorter than a girl is dwarf. Just because he's the shortest one in his class." Katie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Like I told dad, I usually go to the library when it's cold for recess, but he asked me to keep an eye out for bullies and then I saw Jake shove him down. But I couldn't let him say or do that! So I told him to stop and when he didn't, I did what daddy always told me to do when boys mess with other people and I punched him."

She looked over her shoulder at him. With Katie standing up for Aaron, both Melinda and Jim knew that they weren't going to punish her.

Katie was very much like her mother in that way. She was always sticking up for people, no matter what. It warmed his heart to see Katie like that so early in age, even if she'd punched a kid. He felt an immense sense of fatherly pride when he thought about how Katie was just sticking up for her little brother.

"Katie, we understand why you did it, but you can't start a fight every time someone says something mean," she said softly, smiling. "The best way to handle it is to just be the bigger person, help your brother up and walk away. That shows more strength than anything else." She pulled her close for a hug, kissing her forehead. "Thank you for sticking up for your little brother, baby girl. I know you don't like going to recess in November."

"It's just too cold mom," she laughs, sighing and then hugging her. "I'd much rather read."

"I know, bug." She smiled and winked at her. "I love you."

"I love you, mommy," Katie said, hugging her tightly again.

She rubbed her back, kissing her cheek then. "There's something waiting for you on my desk in the back. The green bag is yours." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

With that, Katie ran off to go and see what was waiting for her. Melinda stood and walked into her husband's arms, finally allowing her laughter to escape.

He grinned and brought his hand down to touch her, rubbing his fingers over the swell of her stomach. "What are you laughing about?"

"You told Katie to punch boys that mess with people?" Melinda smiled at him. She should've known he'd go and say something like that to her.

"Well boys that mess with her," he corrected, smiling.

Melinda laughed and kissed his cheek. "Come on, there's something special back there for you too," she said and grabbed his hand to pull him back there.

Instead, Jim pulled her close again, smiling down at her. "There's something even better right here," he whispered and pressed their lips together.


	82. Katie's Perfect Day

**A/N: Some sweet moments from Ked's wedding not included in Looking In A Mirror :)**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 49**   
**Delia - 49**   
**Melinda - 45**   
**Ned - 25**   
**Katie - 20**   
**Aaron - 16**   
**Mackenzie - 10**   
**Lana - 2**

**Songs Mentioned in this chapter:**

**Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love (Should I say more? lol)**

**I Loved Her First - Heartland (I teared up listening to this and it just screamed Jim and Katie)**

**Over The Rainbow & What A Wonderful World - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole (This a favorite of mine and it worked well for Ned and Delia)**

**Enjoy! xx** Mariah

* * *

The room buzzed with excited chatter and children ran between the tables in a good-natured game of tag.

Then the Katie and Ned entered, applause spread across the ballroom. There was the scraping of chairs as folks got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple made their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. They sat in behind a bouquet of lavender and grey flowers with beads drooping over the glass and Ned leaned in for a kiss from his new wife.

There were cheers and the Maid of Honor and Best Man whoop. After a few moments, Ned and Katie rose from their chairs and everyone else sat down. The sound of their teaspoon rapping on the side of their champagne glasses signal everyone to silence, except the children who are shushed by their parents.

Katie grabbed the microphone from the DJ as he brought it to her.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming to either just the party or both. Thank you for sharing this day with us it truly means a lot," Katie said and passed the mic to Ned.

"What she said," he laughed, smiling and waving at everyone. "I'm not very good with words, but thank you all for coming and sharing this day with us. Food should be served shortly. I know I'm not the only one excited for that."

Everyone cheered and Katie and Ned both sat down as the music began to play. He passed her a glass of champagne, clinking it with her.

"Hey Mrs. Banks, care to have our first dance?" Ned whispered after they both took a sip.

"I'd love too, Mr. Banks," she said and kissed him deeply before letting him guide her to the dance floor.

Everyone watched as Katie and Ned danced together to Elvis Presley's song, Can't Help Falling In Love.

* * *

Katie placed her hand in her father's open one, the contact as light as a feather. He remembered the days where her hand, so tiny and fragile, always grasped tightly onto his. She was always by his side. His little shadow.

Katie wasn't so little anymore, and neither were her hands. Her hands were bigger, her fingers not so chubby, but long and lean and a sparkling ring sat on her fourth finger.

"Dad, you have that look," her voice warned. "You have the crying look."

He lifted his eyes to hers. So blue, so happy. And he was happy, too, but his girl wasn't his anymore. She was another man's. She was Ned's. She didn't need him anymore. "Hey, I'm fine." He smiled at winked at her. "I haven't cried too much Katiebug."

"Yeah, okay, Waterworks." She laughed as he spun her to the music.

"I'm sorry if giving my little girl over to another man is hard for me," he said, only slightly playful. "You make sure Ned treats you right. Those Banks' can be-"

"Hey! I'm a Banks now, so watch what you say," she said, raising an eyebrow as she smiled. "Daddy, you know he treats me right. Do you really think you would've let me marry him if he didn't?"

"Hell no," he said quickly, the corners of his mouth lifting up. "I love you so much, bug. and…I just…I don't want you to forget that I'm always here for you. I can still change the tires on your car… I can help fix your plumbing or help mow your lawn if Ned's busy."

"Daddy," she interrupts, shaking her head with a giggle. "I'm not going to forget about you just because I'm married. You're still one of the most important men in my life, and plus, Mom will probably need your help with her tires."

They both look over at Melinda, who watched on with a smile, and they laughed together.

"You know how well she takes being helped out," he pointed out after they finished laughing.

The song that had been playing slowly died down, and he gripped his daughter's hand tighter. They would rarely have moments like this after he let go.

"I don't want to let go," he said, his eyes becoming blurry with tears, though he still smiled.

His daughter smiled a smile that was like her mother's in every way. "It's okay," she said softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too," he said as she wiped away his tears with a laugh.

The cameras flashed near then as he spun her one last time and then hugged her as the song ends. She met Ned with a kiss as he and Delia took their place on the dancefloor. Katie had taken this time to get food.

Ned and Delia danced slowly and he smiled at his mother. He'd gone for a song his mother liked for their mother-son dance; Somewhere Over The Rainbow and What A Wonderful World by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

"There was a time when I never thought you'd get married," Delia said softly. "Let alone to Katherine Clancy."

"Mom, trust me. I thought the same too," Ned laughed.

"But that girl looks at you like you're the only man in the word," Delia explained. "Please don't screw this up, son."

"I would never dream of hurting her," Ned said and rubbed her back. "She's it for me, mom. I will never love anyone as much as I love her."

"You have said that about a lot of people before," Delia sighed, trying to stay positive, Delia continued and he listened. "You know I just worry. I believe in you and love you, but I worry."

"But those other people weren't her," he met Katie's gaze as she sat down with her food. He smiled wider seeing the excited look in her eyes at the cheese that melted over her broccoli. "Who else would make me smile when they are so excited to eat food?"

Delia agreed and they continue to dance, the song ended as he kissed his mother on the cheek as a few more photos were taken.

"Promise me you won't stop visiting me?" Delia asked as they leave the dance floor, people moving in and grooving to the music.

"I promise," he replied and then walked over to his table. "I'm gonna go eat mom." Katie smiled up at him as he sat down. "You got me a plate?" He asked, smiling at her. "Thanks." She wrapped her arm around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After they ate, they slowly made their way through the dance floor, through the crowds of people like waves on a vast ocean. They weren't quite awkward on the dance floor, but they weren't great either. The floor was full of their friends, moving their bodies to the music. Everyone's bodies touched, like a silent dance in a mosh pit.

They were all having the most fun they'd all had in long while. It was a party not only for Katie and Ned but for both of their families.

* * *

To say Aaron was bored was just the half of it.

It's not that he didn't love his family, he did, he really did love them all in his own way. But he wanted to hang out with his friends and go to his baseball game.

He was supposed to pitch today, but he had to be in the wedding party. He even tried to talk his sister out of having him in the ceremony, but he couldn't budge her, their mother or their father.

He unlocked his phone for the thousandth time and sighs. Facebook was blowing up with how good the game was going so far. Grandview was winning five to two. He looked out to the dance floor to see all of his sister's dancing to the newest hit song.

Katie waved him over and he shook his head. He wasn't much of a dancer, but maybe his legs could use a stretch.

Time flowed like cement. He checked his phone again and only a minute has passed since he last checked. Sitting there with nothing to stare at but the blank phone he decided maybe he could go get something to drink and then join his sisters on the dance floor before she got their parents involved, who were playing tonsil hockey a foot away from him.

Gross, he thought.

He made his way over to the bar and looked at the non-alcoholic selection. The woman behind the bar leaned forward and smiled at him.

"What can I get for ya, kid?" The bartender said with a smile.

"Whatever the best non-alcoholic drink you've ever made is," he said and leaned down.

"How old are you? You look a little bored," the bartender said, grabbing her mixing glass.

"Sixteen and let's just say I'd rather be at my baseball game pitching." He sighed, muttering under his breath. "Not that being at my big sister's wedding is a burden."

He watched as the woman grabbed a bottle of alcohol and put a little dash in. "I hear you," the bartender said and slid him the drink. "Here you go."

"Oh, but I said non-alcoholic." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know. Just live a little. It's a party. It will make your night a little more fun." The bartender said and smiled at him.

He took a drink of it as he walked away.

Aaron was quite aware that he was underage for alcohol, but since it was a party he didn't think it mattered. He would be a senior next year, and it wasn't like he'd hadn't had a few beers before with his dad at the cabin that his mom didn't know about.

He swirled the drink in his glass, listening to the thinking of the ice cubes, breathing in a fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve. Already the worries were beginning to fade, even before the second taste. Just watching its gentle vortex was hypnotizing enough.

There was no ghost to crossover, no baseball game to worry about, and no camera he needed to smile for. There was just him and his drink. He intended to savor it, not race to the bottom of the drink like he had after the last party he went to.

When the liquid settled he brought it to his weather-cracked lips and let the purple fluid sit in his mouth a while before swallowing. He closed his eyes, dwelling only on the flavor.

God, it was good.

Then he'd saw his sister walking toward him. Damn Katie. She never left him alone.

"Come on, you're dancing at least with me." Katie laughed, sitting down next to him. "Ooh, what did you get? I made sure there were enough non-alcohol things for you guys to choose for."

"Oh I had the bartender choose for me," he said, hoping she'd blame it on the bartender if she tasted the alcohol. He had asked for a non-alcoholic drink. "It's pretty good."

"I bet it's that blueberry lemonade," Katie said and then took a small sip "Oh. That's got a kick that I don't remember it having before."

"It's probably from all the champagne and vodka I've seen you drinking," he laughed as she looked over at him.

"That tasted a lot like gin, Aaron." She rolled her eyes at him. "Did you asked her to put alcohol in it? I don't care, but just tell me if you did."

"I didn't. The bartender said to live a little," he laughed and she looked at the blonde pouring another drink. Of course, she did. "I don't think she meant bad by it."

"It's fine," she sighed, seeing Ned get two glasses of champagne from her. "She's just really flirty. I'm glad you're gonna have some fun but take it slow or you'll feel like crap in the morning. And then mom and dad will find out and then you're really screwed."

Ned came up as they chuckled, knowing how their mother could get when rules were broken. He gave her a chute of champagne that she drank quickly as he pulled her up.

"I'm gonna steal your sister," Ned said, kissing her lightly before downing his chute. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he swung her over his shoulder as he ducked out of the room.

_Gross. Just like mom and dad._  He thought.

* * *

An hour or so later, a man emerged with the cake. He set it down on a small table that Katie had not noticed before and called she and Ned over.

Almost all of their guests accept his invitation to her and gathered around the cake admiring the handiwork. It was quite beautiful, featuring three tiers with grey ribbons wrapped, the colors fading from soft purple around the bottom tier to a bright white at the top. Around the base, the cake has been adorned with pale lilac blossoms that seem to shimmer in the light. Sitting atop the highest tier, were more lilacs, as radiant as the ones in her hair.

Of all the cakes she'd even seen and she'd seen a lot of cakes throughout her life with all of the birthdays in her family, this was one is her favorite, she almost didn't want to eat it.

Together they sliced the cake and served all their friends. The night finished out well by midnight and they all say goodbye to their guests one by one as they made their exit.

Katie's exhausted and it had been a long day, but easily one of the best days of her life.

"I love you," she smiled as she and Ned walk toward the town car they'd rented together.

"I love you too," Ned whispered and kissed her before helping her inside.

Soon they climb into bed together and he wrapped his arms around her. She settled her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for the first time all day. As she glances up at him a moment later, she marvels at the pearl ring on her finger and how it shone in the moonlight coming through the open window.

"Was everything to your liking today?" He asked, bubbing back

"I couldn't imagine a better day, Ned. Thank you," she whispered. "Everything was perfect."

She leaned in to kiss him and she lingered longer than usual. She hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a long time, if ever before, and she had Ned to thank for that. Every now and again, her mind had wandered back to Toby, the boyfriend before, imagining what he was doing and who he was kissing, but she realized now that it had been a very long time since she'd even thought of him. And tonight she knew that she'd never have to wonder about that man again.

Why would she when she had exactly what she needed, right here? And now he'd be with her for the rest of their lives.

"Katie?" He asked.

"Ye,s Ned?" She said, looking over as he looked at her.

"Now that we're officially married, maybe we can start talking about that family we've always wanted..." He whispered hesitantly.

She sat in silence for a moment and for the first time in her life out of all the times they'd talk about a family, she was actually contemplating it. She had never wanted to think about having children this early on. She always said they would wait a year or two before thinking about it.

"Sure, Ned, we can start talking about it." She answered, smiling at him. What was the harm of talk about a family? She wanted one with him and knew they would have one eventually. "Just can we wait until after I graduate from college until we try?"

He pulled her in close as the words escape her lips and kissed her with a passion that she had always loved feeling from him. She let herself melt into his arms. He brought her to the moon and then some, and that was the icing on her perfect day.


	83. A Happy Father-In-Law?

**A/N: Slightly based off of conversation between Jim and Ned in Chapter 13 of Magic at her Fingertips Enjoy! xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Ned - 23**   
**Katie - 19**

* * *

After a long week birthday vacation, Katie sadly returned to the city and he hadn't seen her since. It was now nearing the end of July, and soon she'd be trapped in a tight schedule that came with her sophomore year of college and working part-time.

He knew he needed to go and see her.

She had already gotten stuck in back to back shifts at the diner to try and save money for rent and new tires and hadn't even been able to video chat with him since her second night back. He knew that she worked until eleven tonight being that it was a Friday, and after having dinner with his mother and Tim he decided he wanted to go surprise her and stay for the weekend.

"So, where are you going?" His mother asked as he stood up from the dining room table. He helped her clear the table, He'd moved out a few months ago and had started to come to dinner once a week to check in with his mom and step-dad.

"To see Katie. I miss her," he smiled, taking the plates toward the kitchen. He stopped by the garbage, cleaning them off of any food before going to the sink. "Plus she's working doubles this week and I don't work tomorrow. I don't work early on Wednesday, so I don't even have to come home until that morning."

"Do you miss her or do you miss her in your bed?" His mother asked, sighing. She still didn't trust him to be dating Katie. Even after nine months.

"Mom stop," he sighed, setting the plates down before drying his hands. "Just stop. I love you, but please stop." He hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for dinner mom. I'll call you when I get into the city."

He shook Tim's hand on his way out, exchanging some laughs about the baseball scores as he put his jacket on.

"It was nice to see you, Ned," Tim said. "Drive careful. Tell Katie hi for me."

"I will. Text me if the Rangers win," he said, giving him a hug before he left.

"Like that will happen this season," Tim tossed back as he grabbed the salad bowl on his way into the kitchen as Ned walked out of the apartment. He raced down the two flights of stairs to reach the entrance of his mother's apartment building before racing to his truck.

He couldn't wait to see her, and that wasn't a lie.

It was nearing eight, he'd be there just by the time she got off from work if he packed quickly.

* * *

The first time Ned saw his girlfriend in two weeks was when he pulled up outside the diner. He noticed Katie down the block a bit, waiting under the streetlight.

It was pouring rain and she's waiting by a stoplight, soaking wet. She must've forgotten her umbrella by the scowl on her face as she tried to hold her jacket over her head. She wore all black for her uniform, a tighter blue server's apron around her waist. She wore nicer sneakers that were black too.

He could see that she was shivering and pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. "Hey pretty girl," he smiled, putting his car in park. "Need a ride?"

"I have a boyfriend," she laughed, smiling at him.

"You do?" He asked, leaning to open the door. "Well, I'm a lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl."

She opened the door and sat down on his seat. "Hi baby," she whispered, wrapping her arms around as she kissed him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the city? I wouldn't have been so furious when I realized it was raining and I didn't have my umbrella."

"I wanted to surprise you," he said and then put the car into drive as he noticed another car was approaching behind him. "How was work?"

"Good. Kind of slow at time, but I made about eighty in tips. I haven't counted it all though." She answered, leaning into him. "I missed you. I've just been so busy."

"I missed you too," he said and then kissed her cheek as he started to drive.

"So how's everybody?" She asked and squeezed his hand.

"Everyone's great. I stopped in at the store the other day and helped with deliveries since your brother was at a baseball game and your mom is doing great and Lana's even more adorable then when I saw her last." He explained, smiling at her. "Everything is good in the hood back in Grandview. Don't worry. Your mom misses you though. We all do. How are you doing?"

"I'm great," she smiled, shrugging as she leaned into the seat. "I'm exhausted and overworked, but I'm making good money and am excited for my classes to start. How's training and work? I know it couldn't have been easy to get away."

"Actually, it's going really good. I have tomorrow off and my shift on Wednesday isn't until two." He said, stopping at another light. "So, where are we going? Back to your place?"

Then he felt something at his elbow; the warmth that caused the tiny hairs on his forearm to stand on end as her fingertips lightly trail up to his bicep.

"I don't want to go home yet," she whispered to him.

"Where do you want to go," he asked.

"Anywhere. I'll go anywhere with you," she smiled.

"Come home then," he said, turning off the main road so he could park. "Come home with me."

"What?" She smiled at him, shaking her head. "Ned…"

"I want you to be there with me," he whispered, smiling at her. "You could move into my place and be together every day instead of once and while and hope to see each other through facetime or skype or whatever we use. I need to see you every day. You can put your two weeks in at your job and I'll come help you pack when I graduate next week. Then you can transfer to Rockland or wherever. Just come home with me, Katie."

"I can't," she said as he parked, looking at him. "Not right now. I love it here. I don't want to move back home yet."

"Why not?" He asked. "I'll help you every step of the way."

"Ned, it's not that I don't want to live with you or that I don't want to come home. I do." She closed her eyes, smiling as she opened them. "But I love it in the city. I love the freedom and that I walk to work every day. I love that I have a usual at my coffee shop and read the Times there every morning now. I have my schedule crafted for next semester already and I have a whole year left on my grant. I planned for two years in New York. I'll move back next summer."

"You will?" He smiled, releasing a breath. He wished he could have her now, but he could wait. If it was what she really wanted. "I guess a year isn't that long."

"Hey. I know this place we can go," she put the address on his GPS and he started to drive then. They got there quickly because no one liked to drive in the rain. It had started to stop as she hopped from the truck and he followed her. "My parents used to come here when they were first dating. No one really knows about it, which is odd because of look at the view."

"I am," he said and she turned to see his eyes on her. "I mean look at you."

"I look like a wet rat," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"No, you look beautiful." He said, smiling at her.

When he looked at her, to gauge the seriousness of her face, she was already rounding the headlight and he heard the distinct click of the door opening. The interior light flicked on and he looked on curiously as her head disappeared. When she returned a few seconds later, she had a pile of blankets gathered up in her arms that he usually kept stowed away beneath the seats for the times when he was too wasted to drive home after some all-night party with buddies in college.

"Open the tailgate," she called out as she threw the blankets into the bed of the truck.

There was a chuckle in his throat at her request. He hoped he knew where she was going with this, but he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case he was reading far too much into this.

Katie was no ordinary girl. She had to have something tucked up her sleeve, an ulterior motive that he hoped involved no clothing and being wrapped up under those blankets. He ran to the bed of the truck and the metal creaked as the tailgate opened and Katie sprung up into the back before he could bat an eye, shoving the fishing poles and tackle box to the side to make room for the makeshift bed she is creating with the blankets.

"You coming?" She asked as she folds up one of the blankets into a pillow for them.

Her choice of words in conjunction with his dirty mind brought him out of his daze, and he cleared his throat as he swung his legs up onto the tailgate and rose to help her.

"Sit," she said as she shifted to the side and cleared a spot for him.

His heart was still racing a million miles a minute thanks to his dirty mind, but when she leaned back on her knees and crossed her arms over her stomach to reach for the hem of his shirt, his breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched against his leg.

He lowered himself to a seated position and stared dumbly at her as the fabric skirted over her already erect nipples. It was hot as hell out, for it just had been raining so it couldn't have been because she was cold.

Was she turned on? That turned on? From the thrill of what had just happened? From him? Whatever the reason, he was starting to realize that maybe—just maybe— Katherine Clancy was just as horny as he was half the time.

Once free of her shirt, she didn't waste any time undoing the button of her jeans as she rose to her feet. She stripped in front of him, but this time around he didn't hesitate to reach out and tug the offending piece of clothing down her legs the rest of the way. As she stepped out of them, he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on the back of her knee which took her off guard and sent her tumbling down onto him.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he gasped. "Are you okay?"

Thankfully she caught herself at the last moment with her hands braced against his shoulders, yet he was selfishly even more thankful for the way the rest of her body had landed straight into his lap. She nodded her head and kneeled over him with her legs on either side of his hips.

"I'm fine, you just surprised me is all." She leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss but on her way back up, she shifted her body back a bit and her hands traveled down his chest, trailing her fingertips down the line of hair that dipped below his shorts. "These," she said as she hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of his shorts. "Off."

There was a carnal look of lust in her eyes and his heart fluttered as her deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper. With her help, he somehow managed to shimmy out of both his shorts and boxers, every movement causing his growing erection to brush up against her bare skin. Before he knew it, there was nothing left between them. Her skin felt smooth against the tops of his legs, and he was tempted to run his hands up and down the length of her thighs, but before he could lift a finger, she pushed against his chest until he was on his back.

"My turn," she said simply and he smiled.

He would never deny her anything.

She leaned down and when their lips met in a searing kiss, he felt her slick folds brush up against the tip of erection. He moaned into her mouth but when her hand grabs hold of him at the base and she aligned her hips over his, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

This was happening. This was really happening. He was really going to have sex with his girlfriend in the back of his truck in the outdoors where anyone could see them.

His head was spinning with so many mixed emotions that he surprised himself when his mind clears for a brief moment, and he came to his senses. Just as she was about to sink down onto him, he grabbed hold of her hips to stop her.

"Katie, wait…I-I don't have anything," he groaned in frustration as he squeezed the flesh of her backside rougher than he intended to.

Why would he have anything with him? It's not like he expected this night to come anywhere close to this. He'd planned on going home to her apartment where she'd have condoms or something stashed in her nightstand if things got that far. Because sometimes they didn't. If he didn't die from the sheer embarrassment of not being prepared, he was sure to from the pent-up tension in his groin that was waiting to be unleashed. He was so pissed at himself that he couldn't meet her eyes.

She cupped his face with both hands and forces his chin up to look at her. "Ned, it's okay. I'm covered, and we don't have to worry about STDs because neither of us is having sex with anyone else." She whispered, kissing his lips. She pulled back, whispering the next thing softer. "You aren't with anyone else are you?"

"Only you," he whispered.

"Good. I just thought I should ask. Not that I doubted you," she smiled.

She didn't doubt him. That was music to his ears.

He kissed her again, bracing himself for her slow and steady entry, but he almost lurched forward in pure ecstasy when she moved down onto him in one swift motion, her eyes fell shut as her lips tightened into a flat line and she released a small whimper.

It'd been a while since they were together.

Was it her birthday? Or before that?

She sat unmoving for a few seconds, her hands flat against his abdomen as she slowly shifted and rolled her hips against him, no doubt trying to get comfortable with the intrusion of him inside her. He didn't mind though. All he could think about was how warm and wet and impossibly tight she felt, slowly conforming to his ache. He didn't like being so far away from her face though; he wanted to kiss her, wrap his arms around her and lavish her breasts with the flat of his tongue. Her eyes opened in surprise when he leaned up, dragging his palms along the sides her thighs in search of her backside.

"You alright?" He whispered before placing a tender kiss on her chin, then to the corner of her mouth, and then finally to her pursed lips which immediately gave way to his.

She broke away from the kiss as her hands snuck around his neck, pulling him closer to rest her forehead against his.

"Fine…I'm fine. I just needed a minute." She smiled, gasping a little. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "You good now?"

"Yeah. You're so much bigger than anyone I've ever had before." She said and kissed him. "I love it. I'm never going to have to touch myself again."

"You've told me," he laughed. "Thanks for the reassurance though, babe."

He nodded his head in understanding as he began to lightly knead the soft flesh of her backside in hopes of easing some of the apparent discomforts she may have been experiencing. She let out a breathy moan before she fisting one hand in his hair and the other digging into his collarbone. She took him by surprise again when she suddenly lifted her body and began to grind her pelvis against his, her hips circling at a slow and torturous pace.

A few times he tried to thrust up into her; the feeling to do so was just too overwhelming but when he did, it seemed to throw off her pace so he held back as much as he could, allowing her to take the reins once again. Not that it mattered. Anything she did felt amazing, and he was perfectly content to just sit back and watch her as she rose him steadily, her body rising and falling on him with every swivel of her hips.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even with hers screwed shut and her face contorted in concentration, but the urge to touch her, all of her, soon was too much. Her eyes fly open and she released a startled gasp when he leaned up to suck one of her pert nipples into his mouth, swirling it around and around with the tip of his tongue before clamping it lightly between his teeth. She moaned in approval as his hands skirt up her back, leaving one on the small of her back while the other followed the curve of her spine to the base of her neck.

Their eyes lock into a heated stare as he pulled her beautifully flushed face down to meet his and brushed his lips against hers.

"Does this feel good?" She asked, grasping his shoulders.

"Mmm…so good," he mumbled before chasing after her mouth again. Good was an enormous understatement. There were no words to describe how she felt about him. "Better than good…I like it when we go slow."

It was then that the vulnerability in her eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a renewed glint of lust and determination. Her fingers gripped his flesh, her nails digging into his shoulder and neck. She was sure to leave crescent-shaped marks on his skin, but he didn't care; any mark left behind by Katie during the heat of passion he'd happily wear with pride.

"We can take it slow next time," she panted as he traced his tongue from her jaw up to the sensitive area just below her ear, taking a moment to tug her earlobe between his teeth. She moaned into his ear before she tugged his head back by his hair to look him straight in the eye. "Don't hold back…take me, Ned. Oh please ravish me."

The neediness of her voice sent a bolt of electricity straight to his groin and he just about lost it. No words had ever sounded as sexy and raw to him before; they were words he'd only thought he'd hear in his fantasies as he thought about her late at night. Hearing them in real life, well, now he was certain she would be the death of him.

He gripped her body close to his as he gave into his urge to drive into her, thrusting deeper and faster as she writhed above him. His teeth grazed her bare shoulder and he could feel the coiling in his stomach as she continued to grind her hips down to meet his. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

God, he hardly ever did the first time they saw each other in while. Not with the way she was quietly repeating his name with her head tipped back, exposing her bare neck to him to lavish with his hungry lips. Not with how her breasts moved and bounced with each of his erratic upward thrusts and definitely not with how she seemed tense up more and more before she fluttered around him. He loved every sound that left Katie's pretty little lips, but the guttural cry that escaped when he bit down on her shoulder, finally pushing her over the edge, would be his new all-time favorite.

"Ned!" She screamed and pressed her face into his chest. "Oh, Ned… yes... I love you. God, I love you."

He quickly followed her and the feeling of emptying himself inside her was both a physical and mental high. She trusted him enough to allow it and that trust was something he thought he'd have to work towards for months, years even if by some miracle she was going to keep him around that long. But what he learned tonight was that Katherine Clancy was full of surprises.

Still riding his blissful high, he flopped back onto the bed of the truck, his head almost missing the pillow she'd created for him. When she laid her head into the crook of his neck, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her slick, heated body close to his. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air, but neither of them seemed to care.

He sighed contently as he brushed his fingers through her hair. There was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be. When he looked down at her, she met him with a satisfied smile as she played with the sparse blond hairs that peppered his chest. She placed a soft kiss on his neck and stared back up at him.

"You pleased?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I always am with you. You'll never leave me bored," she laughed, smiling at him. "Thank you for surprising me today. I needed it. I really did."

"I'm glad," he whispered, kissing her lips briefly before he pulled back. "Because keeping you satisfied keeps your father at bay."

"What?" She asked, reaching for her shirt, not even caring about her bra anymore. "Back when you were with Captain Jackass. Your dad told me that if I please you in the bedroom, he'd be a happy father-in-law."

"Well my father is a very happy man then," she smiled up at him. "Come on. We should be going back before Hannah worries I'm dead."

With a sigh, they collected their clothing and sealed the fun and playful night with a kiss before taking a picture of them on the lookout and sending it to her mother and his.

To her mother, it was captioned with:  _Tell dad, he should be a happy father according to Ned ;)_


	84. Haircuts

**Ages:**

**Jim - 42**   
**Matt - 42**   
**Melinda - 38**   
**Gina - 38**   
**Katie - 13**   
**Aaron - 9**   
**Mackenzie - 4**   
**Sadie - 4**

* * *

When Jim, Matt, and Aaron entered the house, all they could hear were their girls laughing in the kitchen.

Leaving Aaron in the living room in front of the television, the pair made their way into the kitchen.

Jim smiled when he found Melinda sitting at one of the chairs with Mackenzie on her lap and Katie next to her, writing. The four-year-old little girl was looking up at her mother with big ocean eyes, her focus completely on Melinda. Mackenzie had always watched her mother like that since she was a newborn.

"Hi honey," Melinda said once she spotted her husband. "How was the game? Did Aaron like it?"

Jim and Matt had taken Aaron to a baseball game earlier that day while Melinda and Gina had a girl's day in with Katie, Mackenzie, and Sadie. The girls must've settled in the kitchen with a glass of wine while they got dinner ready.

Jim leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his wife's lips and then he smoothed a hand over both his daughter's curly blonde hair.

"The game was great and Aaron loved it. He had a blast. I think he's actually in the living room watching the game highlights." He explained, smiling at her. "He even caught a jump shot ball and hasn't let go of it yet."

Matt wrapped an arm around Gina and used his other hand to try and sneak some of the pasta the woman was cooking. Gina slapped his hand away and he chuckled, kissing her before deciding to pick up his daughter.

"What have you ladies been up to today?" Matt asked them.

"Mel and I did all the girls' nails and we watched a Disney movie. Katie has been at it writing for over an hour and the little ones have just been chilling on our laps ever since." Gina explained, stirring the simmering noodles. "Dinner should be done soon. We're making chicken alfredo."

"Well why don't you let Kenz and Sadie go play," Matt said, kissing his wife's neck. "They look like they are itching to run off."

The two toddlers ran off quickly after that, disappearing up the stairs together giggling.

"Did you have fun?" Melinda whispered and then kissed Jim. She'd got him the tickets for his birthday and Matt had gotten one nearby in a radio contest.

"I did! Watching Aaron having the time of his life was amazing. Thanks for the tickets," he smiled, explaining some of the details from today. "We were lucky the guy who was near us swapped his ticket for Matt's since he was just a few rows closer to the court."

"Well happy belated birthday, my love." She captured his lips again. "And thank me later."

"Oh I will," he laughed and then rubbed his daughter's back. "How was your day, Katiebug?"

"Good," Katie answered. "Never knew that upkeep on keeping nails at the appropriate length and health took so much work."

"Oh my little busy bee," he whispered against her hair. "What are you writing?"

"My journal entry for today," Katie said scribbling something down and as he leans down to read it, she promptly closed it. "Privacy dad. Maybe you can read something else another time, but not my journal." After tucking her third journal this month in her arm as she scurried up the stairs and into her room, presumably.

"What'd I do?" He asked sitting down in the seat she had sat in.

"You need to give her space, Jim." She said, patting him on the back. "She's going to be fourteen next week. Ned left for the summer with his buddies and won't be back until the week before school starts up, so she's moping. There's another reason too, but you're not privy to that information."

"What information?" He said and then sighed, knowing what that usually meant. "Oh. Well, save me from the wrath of our hormonal daughter."

Gina trailed off from laughing with a furrowed brow, "Mel, have you heard the girls?"

Melinda thought for a moment and realizes that the two little girls had been very quiet since they ran off. That was very unusual since both Mackenzie and Sadie tend to be very loud. The four adults shared a look before they all stood up and headed towards Mackenzie's room.

The door was open, but neither of the girls was immediately visible. It was kind of unnerving, given both Sadie and Mackenzie were four years old. Four-year-old girls are never this quiet. The two sets of parents step into the room. They found Mackenzie sitting in front of Sadie. Matt and Gina's daughter had a pair of scissors buried in Mackenzie's hair.

"Oh. My. God," Gina said as she took in the scene before them all. "Sadie!"

Apparently, Mackenzie had already given Sadie a haircut. Brown hair littered the carpet underneath them, with Mackenzie's blonde hair mixing in. After Gina had spoken, the four adults fell silent. Sadie and Mackenzie didn't even notice that they were in the room. Sadie just continued cutting Mackenzie's curls away, but then Sadie looks over her shoulder just as she finishes cutting another snippet. She froze with the scissors in one hand and a chunk of Mackenzie's hair in the other.

"Uh oh, Kenzie…" Sadie whispered, poking her shoulder. "Look."

"What?" Mackenzie turns around and sees her parents, along with Sadie's. "Uh oh."

All was quiet until Matt and Jim suddenly burst into laughter at the same time. Mackenzie, not one to be left out, started squealing and clapping her hands as well thinking her hair must look good. Their wives turned towards them with dark, dangerous glares that made them stop their laughter immediately.

It was nearly impossible, given how funny the situation was, but neither Jim nor Matt wanted to be in trouble with their women.

"Hi mommy," Mackenzie said sheepishly, running toward Melinda.

Melinda pressed her hand to her forehead. "Her hair is uneven. Jim, her hair is completely uneven." She sighed.

Matt tilted his head to the side as he studied his daughter's hair. "Babe, you shouldn't freak out too much. At least Kenz managed to cut Sadie's hair semi-evenly like a perfectionist just like her mother."

"Shut up, Matt. You're not helping, Mackenzie's hair is completely uneven," she just closed her eye, wishing it would reappear. "What if her curls never come back? I've seen that happen with people who cut their hair too soon."

It was true. Mackenzie's hair was jagged and cut shorter in some places than others. Jim set a hand on her shoulder around Melinda's shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her temple in an effort to calm her down.

"We'll take Mack to the hairdresser, Mel. They'll fix it and it'll look fine, okay?" He reassured her.

Melinda and Gina looked at each other and sighed. "I need another glass of wine," they both declared at the same time and turn to leave the room.

Matt went to begin to clean up the mess, but Jim lifted Mackenzie up so that she was at eye level. The four-year-old little girl blinked up at him with her big ocean eyes, and he gave her a serious look.

"We need a picture of this so I can make fun of you later," he said and set her down. "Come on, let's go cheer your sister up."

"Okay, daddy!" She kissed his cheek before they went to Katie's room and knocked.

This should put a spring in his eldest's step.


	85. Visit

**A/N: A little peek at something I decided not to write in Magic at her Fingertips. I know TLF is usually in the past tense, but it felt like too much work to change it to present. This is set just after Thanksgiving but before chapter fourteen.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 47  
** **Melinda - 43 (VERY pregnant with Lana)  
** **Katie - 18  
** **Aaron - 13  
** **Mackenzie - 8**

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was early in the morning when the house phone rang.

Melinda was in that in-between state of asleep, yet not quite deep enough that things like a phone don't disturb her. Her infant daughter's kicking kept her awake enough, but she was so exhausted that she was almost asleep. She blindly reached for the phone, her eyes just blurry enough that she couldn't read the caller ID. She answered anyway, as her mother was getting older and she was never sure how much she was actually telling her about her health.

What made her sit up though, were the sobs that came from the other end of the line. The sobs were distinctly her eldest, she could tell and she immediately sat up straighter, adjusting the pillows behind her back.

"Katie? Baby, is that you?" She asked softly.

Jim grunted in his sleep and she almost slapped him awake so he could be here for this too, but she waited to see what's going on.

"It's me, mama." The phone crinkled.

"Katie, what's wrong?" She heard the heaving on the other side of the phone. "Katie, talk to me."

"Mama, I miss home." Katie cried into the phone. "Why did even come to the city?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Melinda felt her heartbreak. She immediately flung her arm across to her husband and slapped him repeatedly, trying to wake him up. Unlike her, he was a deep sleeper.

"What happened Katie? Is it Toby? I know you guys were fighting, but every couple fights." She explained, trying to careful with her words. She knew her daughter didn't mean this. She loved the city. "You just need a few days. Give him some space. Your dad can be like that too."

"It's everything mama," Katie cried into the phone. "I just want to quit, pack up and come home."

"Katie, I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." She whispered, hitting Jim again. He didn't move, only slept soundly as she sighed. "You need to finish out this year, the first semester is almost done. Then you can come home for the break and go back refreshed. Okay? And if you feel the same when this year is over you can come home, if you still want too that is."

Melinda's heart broke and she reached over to slap her husband one last time. He finally grunted, rolled over and almost glared at her.

"Why are you smacking me?" He muttered.

Melinda moved the phone from her mouth and looked at her husband.

"Katie's not having a good day. She wants to come home." She relayed the information to Jim. "I think her and Toby fought again." Katie must have heard her tell Jim because she began to sob on the other end of the phone. "Katie, baby, it's okay. I was just telling Daddy."

"Mom, my heart hurts," Katie sobbed into the phone. "I-I-I love him. Why do I love him? He doesn't love me."

"I know you do honey," She soothed. "Let me talk to Daddy, hold on."

Jim was already sitting up, scrubbing his head, mumbling something about wanting to kill and castrate Toby Sanders.

"She wants to come home," she said. "I don't know what to tell her."

He knew what she was asking. Should I tell her she can come home for the weekend? Jim wasn't going to lie, he kind of wanted to hug his little girl right now.

He rubbed his forehead. "Can she, though, school..." He muttered.

"School doesn't matter right now Jim. Plus it's Thursday, she could stay for the weekend." She whispered, looking at him. "She needs us..."

"Tell her to get some sleep. We'll go drive to the city and spend the day." He grunted, compromising. That was better than her driving in her current mental state.

She smiled at her husband as she watched him get out of bed. "Tell Daddy, thank you," Melinda heard on the other end of the line. She must have heard what her father had said.

"I will honey. We'll see you soon." She smiled and pulled herself from the bed and walked toward her closet.

She heard Aaron groan and knew Jim was waking the kids up. She hoped to God Delia wouldn't be too mad.

They could be there by nine if they left soon.

* * *

Melinda hadn't been to the city since she brought Hannah and Katie to look for apartments. She hadn't wanted her daughter to have a bad dorm experience like she had. Luckily, when she'd met Andrea, she was looking for a roommate.

Melinda waited outside her daughter's apartment, anxiously hoping from foot to foot. She hadn't been able to concentrate since Katie had called this morning, and Jim had driven to calm himself so that if Toby did make an appearance he wouldn't actually strangle and castrate him.

She just wanted to see her daughter, hug her and help her feel better. She knew what it felt to have her heartbreak, she and Kevin had done it many times to each other in their relationship. She and Jim had at first too. She knew how much it hurt to have someone who you thought loved you, break your heart from just a fight. Hence why she really just wanted to see her little girl, even if it was just for the day.

The door opened and before Melinda could blink, her daughter threw her arms around her.

"Oh Mom," Katie cried as soon as she hugged her.

"Katie, I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner." She hugged her daughter and kissed her head.

"Come in," Katie muttered and pulled herself away to widen the door. "Hannah is still sleeping, she'll be up by ten though. She has a class." Katie sniffled as her parents entered. "Where are my brother and sister?"

"We left them with Delia since they had school," her father yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Melinda knew that Katie would come to her, start talking when she wanted to. She knew that their company was enough as she watched as her husband and Katie make their way to the couch. Melinda bit her lip as she watched her go, before going to the kitchen to start up the kettle to boil some water.

Her daughter loved tea, and if they were going to have the big heart to heart she thought they were tea would be a necessity. She set about making the tea, but when Katie didn't come back after the kettle whistled, Melinda felt her heart sink. She made it anyway, with honey and sugar.

She left the mugs and walked around the counter to see Katie and Jim asleep on the couch, her head tucked in his arm. Melinda walked further into the room, pulling the blanket from the top of the other couch and laid over the pair before kissing her head and Jim's lips and leaving the room.

Melinda set out to do her daughter's dishes, knowing how much Katie and Hannah both hated doing them.

Katie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes a half an hour later just as her mother put away the dishes in the cupboard.

"Hey, sleepy head." Melinda smiled at Katie as she came into the room more and leaned on the counter next to her mom.

"Hey," Katie sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

Katie sighed and shook her head. Melinda set down the plate in the cupboard and walked toward her.

"It hurts Mom," Katie muttered. "He won't talk to me. All we do it fight and I don't like it."

Melinda leaned over and placed a kiss on her head."It wouldn't be a heartbreak if it didn't hurt." She murmured.

"I just don't get it, Mom. We were...we were happy. He had just talked about everything that went down during Thanksgiving that night in the basement and everything was fine. But the second we get back here, he gets super tense and just wants to fight. Mom, I don't get it." Her heart broke as she listened to her. She was right, it didn't make any sense. "Did I do something wrong, Mom? Was I not a good girlfriend? Should I have done something different?"

"Baby girl, you did nothing wrong. This wasn't your fault. And unfortunately, you don't know what's going on in his head or why. Maybe you will one day, but that answer isn't going to come soon." She said, rubbing her back.

"How do I get over this feeling?" Katie whispered. "Everything hurts."

"I know baby. I know." She sighed, thinking about the time after time in high school when she'd get hurt by so many people. "And I don't know. Just think about the fact that I did all your dishes." Katie giggled and then wiped away her tears. "Put everything into your schooling and just give him some space. I wish I knew what to tell you about how to get him to just talk to you, but every guy is different."

Katie nodded and leaned into her mother. "I just miss him," Katie whispered. "I miss him so much."

"I know honey, and that's perfectly okay." She muttered into her hair. "Nothing wrong with missing him at all."

They were quiet after that, as they just stood together. Melinda just held her daughter for a moment before walking over to the recliner and cuddling while watching some random Lifetime movie about a hooker with a heart of gold.

Melinda remade the tea and found some ice cream in the freezer that they both dug into. When Jim finally woke up, the movie was almost over and the ice cream was gone. Katie's lip trembled as soon as she heard her father's voice.

"Daddy," she lifted her arms and Jim went to her, wrapping his strong arms around his daughter.

"It's going to be okay baby." He kissed her head. "How about we go out for dinner, take your mind off things and give you some good food?"

He looked to Melinda who only nodded to agree. Hannah surfaced in some oversized pajamas. "Hannah can come too," Melinda stood from the recliner and went to throw out the empty ice cream. "If she's up. Hey, there she is."

"Food? I'm down," Hannah said and hugged her best friend's mother. "I think it's time for a big group hug."

Katie smiled a little bit through her tears and leaned over to punch her best friend playfully.

* * *

After dinner, Melinda was concerned that they didn't have enough food in their apartment and took them to Whole Foods and bought them everything they needed.

Jim helped them bring all of the groceries up the seven flights of stairs, leaving pregnant Melinda in the car. Hannah, Katie, and her father came up with the last few bags.

"Thanks for all the stuff," she said, smiling at him as they came up the last set of stairs. "We haven't done the best job of keeping good and healthy food in our cabinets."

"You're young. As long as you eat well some of the time you'll be okay," he laughed, smiling at his daughter. That's when he saw Toby was waiting outside their apartment. He'd stopped laughing then, glaring at the boy who'd messed with his daughter's heard. "You. Not now. You can see her later."

"Come on Katie," Toby said, sighing. He looked afraid of her dad, stepping back even a little toward his apartment, but he still preserved. "I want to talk."

"Now you wanna talk," she sighed and pushed the door opened, having left it ajar for when they came up this time. "Of course, now that I'm busy you want to talk."

She closed the door behind them and Hannah smiled at her best friend and they began to put away all the pasta Melinda had convinced them to get.

"Why did we let her get us all this pasta?" She asked.

"She's my mother and convinces people to get things they don't actually want most of the time. Why do you think her store has such good business?" She laughed, nudging her dad's side. "No. I love pasta and it's the only thing I really know how to cook."

"Very true," her dad hugged her then, kissing her cheek. "If you ever need any help making something, you can always call me. I can whip anything up with hardly anything in the fridge. Trust me."

"I don't doubt your talents dad," she squeezed him. "Thanks for getting him to back off a little."

"Want me to rough him up on my way out?" He teased, going toward the door as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked to see it was Melinda telling him to hurry because she had to pee. "Your mom is making me hurry. She has to pee."

"If he's even still out there," she laughed, knowing he was only kidding. "You scare the crap out of him, dad. Give mom another hug for me and one to Kenz and Aaron too."

"Good. I'm glad I've still got it enough to scare the crap out of that kid," he laughed, smiling at her. "And I will."

"Hey, I've got putting the groceries away," Hannah said, smiling. "Go take that shower you were talking about in the car."

Her dad had excused himself quietly by the time Katie had reached Hannah, hugging her. "Thanks. I really need a minute to myself," she said.

"I totally get it. Despite loving that they were here, you need a minute. I get it," Hannah smiled, nodding to her before she ran to her bedroom, seeing her notepad open on her bed.

"I didn't leave that there," she said reaching for it to find her mother's neat cursive covering the entire open page.

_Daily things to remind yourself of Katiebug:_

_• The world is not against you._

_• It's okay to cry._

_• You're allowed to be sad, don't let yourself think otherwise._

_• Your anxiety does not define you as a whole._

_• Not everyone will understand you and not everyone will care enough to try. that's alright. I'm here and I care. I love you._

_• One day you'll know your group who care enough to help you, and you'll be afraid when they try to understand you, let them._

_• Stop keeping yourself in the dark when it's bright outside._

_• Remember to breathe. I know it's hard to talk to that stranger, but even if you mess up they'll probably never see you again._

_• The past does not reflect who you are now. We all make mistakes, forgive and forget._

_• The future is unknown, stop trying to predict and plan it._

_• If you want to cry, then cry. Stop trying to hold in your tears for other people._

_• You are not your sadness._

_• Learn to love yourself before you expect other people to love you too._

_• Stop giving your all to people who give you nothing, it'll only make you tired._

_• When you start to overthink, remember that it's literally just you overthinking. none of the things you're telling yourself are true._

_• Find alternative ways to help your sadness, healthy ways._

_• You're so beautiful Katherine, don't let anyone make you think differently._

_• You can call anytime baby girl._

_• Your daddy and I love you more than anything._

_• And so do your brother and sisters._

_• Ned does too, just give him time._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Be good. Have fun. Live life to fullest Katiebug xoxo Mom_


	86. The Calendar

**A/N: In the beginning, Jimel was not yet married, but engaged and living in the city still :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim tares at the other members of his department with abject terror. There was no way they were suggesting what he thinks they were. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Matt.

"Tell me at least you're against this," he said pleadingly to his buddy.

He had to be. He just did.

"Sorry, man," Matt laughed. "Imagine the money coming in if you're Mr. August."

"Why, August?" He asked in confusion.

"Hottest month of the year," Regina chuckled, fanning herself.

"Are you all forgetting who my fiance is? Melinda Gordon?" He asked.

"She's hot as shit, dude," Mike agreed, nudging him with a smile. "But what's she got to do with you doin' it?"

"Let me tell you a little bit about my fiance. I love her. She loves me. We're both very confident in that fact, but she hates it when I get any kind of attention from women, even if it's just simple gesture. Regardless, Mel has this completely irrational fear that I'm going to somehow meet someone prettier than her – impossible – and fall in love and leave her. She doesn't say it out loud, but I know it's true." He explained, sighing.

"All I'm hearing is that your girl knows how hot you are and you don't wanna get her insecure by taking your shirt off for all of New York – hell, the world with your fine behind – to see," Regina laughed, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Sinatra. It's for a good cause. And Mel's big on the charity stuff, isn't she?"

"When it's got nothing to do with one of us being practically naked!" He yelled.

Regina sighed. "Jim, seriously. Talk to her about it. They don't need your answer today. But just think about it. It's great for the company, great for you and one helluva charity."

Jim glanced around at their expectant faces and sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "But if I get kicked to the couch this whole weekend because of you guys, I'm going to be really pissed."

"Whatever, Sinatra. She's gonna love the idea!" Mike called to Jim's retreating back.

* * *

"Oh, Jim, I love the idea!" Melinda said as he leaned against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. She was stirring a pot of what he believed was soup. "Think about the amazing response the calendar will get if such a young, handsome fireman were featured!"

"But I'd have to take my shirt off," he said uncertainly. "And people would be taking pictures of me with my shirt off, and then printing them for people to buy. It'd be weird."

"Jim, what's this about?" She looked at him and smiled. She touched his arms, feeling the muscle there and looking up at him. "You're hot and you know it. I can't believe they didn't ask you about this sooner. I personally think it's flattering," she shrugged smiling. "It means you've been nominated and apparently are considered one of the most attractive members of all departments in New York. And I'm going to marry you," she turned and walked over to him, a bright smile on her face. "Which you are, of course. But ultimately," she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, "it's your decision."

She kissed him one more time before releasing him and walking back over to the stove.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Chili," she answered, stirring the pot a little more.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He whispered into her ear as he wraps his arm around her waist and presses a kiss to her neck.

"Yes. I think you're the hottest man in New York." She kissed him promptly on the lips as they plopped down on the couch to wait for the chili to finish later

hat night Jim sat on her bed, arms above his head thinking as Melinda washed her face and took off her earrings.

"So," Melinda said as she removes her earrings and placed them in the hand-carved box that her grandmother had given to her back in senior year of high school. Her grandfather had made it for her grandmother for their first wedding anniversary. "You give the calendar any more thought?"

"A little," he sighed out as he reclined on the bed. "I just… you're really the only person who's ever seen me without my shirt on. At least since, you know, the Dark Ages."

"You really need to stop calling the time when you weren't with me the Dark Ages," she laughed as she pulled the clip from her hair and untied the sash on her bathrobe. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? Didn't that become your motto when you joined the department?"

"Something like that," he answered as he held his arms out to her.

She smiled and slid her bathrobe over her shoulders as she flicked off the light before slowly meandering over to the bed and sliding into his embrace. She sat on his legs, arm around his backside.

"But back on topic. I think you should seriously consider doing it, Jim. I know not all the money would go to your company but you were just saying the other day that your unit could really use some new equipment." She explained, nudging him.

"I know. It's just … it's weird. I've never really thought of myself as someone who would be hot enough for that calendar. I mean, Sarah and Regina have that thing up in their bunk. It's like, people would be looking at me for a whole month." He sighed. He didn't know how he felt about that. He really didn't. "It freaks me out. What would my mom think?"

"I think in this house it'll be that month the whole year round," she said with a smile as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "I'm all for it."

"It won't make you," he pressed his lips against hers quickly, "uncomfortable?"

"Mmm mmm," she denied as she pushed him gently onto his back and climbed on top of him, her lips teasing his. "For everyone to know my fiance is both sexy and a hero? It's really, really sexy."

"How sexy?" he asked with a grin as he ground his hips against hers.

"Very," she promised as she lowered herself and slides down his body. She gripped the hem of his pants and started slowly dragging them down. "Care for a demonstration?"

"Oh yeah," he breathed out as she threw his pants on the floor. He felt the whisper of her breath against his erection. God, that wasn't helping. "You're really good at giving demonstrations."

He was somewhat torn. She was so good at going down on him that he felt like just linking his fingers behind his head and letting her go at it. But the other part, the bigger part, the "caveman" part, as she called it, just couldn't let her do this without having his hands buried in her hair. So he brought his fingers down to tangle in her hair, not guiding her but simply resting, holding, as she worked her magic in a rhythm they both knew all too well.

He was sure he was making those stupid sounds he seemed to never be able to stop whenever he's with her, but his fiance was perfect and hot and going down on him and telling him without words how hot she thought it would be if he posed half naked for that stupid calendar.

Yeah, like he was going to need any convincing after this.

He let her go for another few minutes, nearly losing himself when she swallows him completely, and then gently tugged on her hair until she let him slide from her lips. He nearly blew his load again when she licked her bottom lip and smiled at him. She looked like she is ready to roll over and let him take her, or sleep.

It better not be sleep.

He lowered his hands and held her hips tightly as he sat up brushing himself against her thigh, she moaned softly and held his shoulders. His hands slid up her thighs and under that ridiculously sexy pink nightie, she had on.

His eyes met hers and he simply stared until she lifted her arms so he could drag it up and off. "You're so beautiful," he told her as he pulled her down for a kiss.

His tongue traced her lips, even as she opened for him. He kissed and nipped at her bottom lip first, then her top, before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and holding him to her. He pulled back with a gasp and had to grip her hips to keep her from moving off of him. "You," he panted. "You on top. Please, Mel. God, I want to watch you." He moaned as her fingers roamed over his chest. "Please Melinda."

She smiled at him and nods. He knows she likes it when she's in control and he liked it when she was too. Do you know how hot it was to watch his girl grasp onto him when she was so close to her peak? Very hot. And it didn't happen all that often (though, to be honest, sex in an actual bed didn't happen all that often for them either) and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity now.

"I love you," he whispered as she positioned herself above him. "I love you so damn much," he added when she slid down until their hips were snugly pressed together.

They held still for a long moment, blissful torture for them both. They did this every so often. Melinda once said it made them appreciate their bond in a more tangible manner. He thought it was pretty great just to feel her scorching heat wrapped around him.

"Mel," he groaned as he gripped her hips and attempted to thrust. "Melinda, please move."

She smirked– and fuck that wasn't helping! – before slowly beginning to lift her hips. Looked like she was going to really make him beg tonight.

"Melinda, honey, please," he said as his hips rise to meet hers, his fingers almost definitely making marks on her hips as he grasped her. He throbbed inside her, groaning loudly with each slow rise and fall of her knees. "Faster, Mel, please."

She complied, grabbing onto his shoulder and leaning forward so that her breasts were right in his face. He eagerly grabbed one in his mouth, feeling her hand grasp his hair as she tensed around him. He definitely had thrown her rhythm off.

"Jim!" She gasped, her lips touching his sweaty forehead. She continued to move quickly, moaning with each move she made. "Oh god… yes. I'm so-"

"You're so what?" he mumbled as he switched to the other, he once said he had to make sure they both got an equal amount of time so the other wouldn't get jealous. She loved that about him.

"I'm close," she gasped, her hands moving up his backs.

"Already?" he asked in shock as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Honestly, Jim, I've been turned on since you walked into the kitchen and told me they wanted you to do that calendar. Thinking of you in your gear, shirtless and sitting on the truck or holding a hose," she rambled as her pace increased, moaning loudly. "It's all too much for me to handle. You're so incredibly handsome and sexy and ugh, Jim," she told him breathily as she leaned down to give him what was admittedly one of the hottest kisses she'd ever give him. "And just the thought of you doing that had me thinking about this all night. Quite frankly, I'm surprised I didn't drag you into the bathroom and let you take me against the wall or in the kitchen the moment you mentioned the whole damn thing."

He couldn't take it anymore. She was too hot for him. Her controlling the rhythm was hot and he really, really liked it, but she basically just said she wanted him to screw her brains out, and he wasn't one to deny Melinda Gordon anything. With a growl, he gripped her hips and rolled them so that he was on top.

He maneuvers so that both of her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He pounded into her, his lips sucking on her neck as her nails dig into his back and she cried his name over and over again. He wanted this to last forever. Making love to Melinda was his favorite thing to do and it's not like they ever denied one another when they wanted it, but they were both on the same page now and it felt good to be in her arms.

Sometimes he hated his job for taking him away from her for any period of time, but then he thought back to that little boy in Flatbush or the elderly woman in Prospect Park and it was all worth it again. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He lifted his face from her neck to see the sweat dotting her brow and her eyes squeezed shut. With a wicked smirk, he lifted one of the hands that are holding him up and moved it down to press his thumb tightly against her center.

She screamed - he loved how vocal she was - and then clamped around him. And that was all it took to send him over the edge as well. He rode out her orgasm and his own before gently lowering himself to rest his head on her sweating and heaving chest as her legs fell bonelessly to the bed on either side of him.

He really hoped she wasn't one of those women who secretly hated when their man collapsed on top of them, but she'd never complained. He went to move so she could be more comfortable and she held her legs around his waist.

"Mmmm," she muttered sleepily as she carded her fingers through his hair. "I want to sleep with you in me, it feels too good to move."

He would never disagree with that. He smiled and rolled over, keep her on top of him. "Comfortable?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm," she responded in the same tone.

He pulled the blanket over them and kissed her forehead. Moments like this make him excited for their future, for what was held for them.

"I'm gonna do the calendar," he said.

"Good," she answered with a yawn. "Tomorrow though. Sleep now."

He just really loved Melinda.

* * *

"You ready, Lieutenant Clancy?" the PA asked as she adjusted the mic on his uniform. He was one of the twelve guys being interviewed throughout today for the calendar.

"Yeah," Jim looked up from his phone and grinned. "Hey, thanks," he called to her retreating form. "For helping with the mic and all." He grinned to himself as the PA blushed and scurried away.

"Charming and handsome," Robin Roberts commented as she sat in her chair. She held her hand out to him and he shook it. "You're my favorite hero so far. Nice to meet you."

"That's what my fiancee says," he chuckled and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Robin smiled back at him. "The handsomest ones are always taken," she and then the countdown began and he was about to be on television. Not for the first time (though all of the others were on the news and he was more in the background doing, you know, his job), but the first time he would speak. Melinda had coached him and all, she knows what some good things to say would be and what things he should steer away from are. Like, he wasn't supposed to lecture on people not having smoke detectors in their apartments or houses. Though he felt really strongly about that, but today was about the calendar. He hadn't even seen it yet, though he was one of the three guys they picked to be on the cover and he was August. (He was sure Regina would give him shit for that to no end. She liked to be right. She liked it a lot.) The little red light came on (which Melinda told him meant the camera is hot, or live) and Robin started talking.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of year again. Today we're unveiling the 2004 FDNY Calendar of Heroes. And with us, we have Lieutenant James Clancy from Engine 216 in Brooklyn. He also happens to be one of three men on the cover and Mr. August. Welcome, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Robin. And call me Jim, please." He smiled at her.

"Alright, Jim," she nodded to him, smiling. "You were telling me before we came on the air that you hadn't even seen it yet?"

"Yeah. None of us have. They keep the whole thing hush until it's time for the unveiling." He laughed a bit uneasily.

"Nervous?" She asked, looking back to the camera then. "I bet you look great. Right guys?" The audience cheer and he chuckled.

"A little. My fiancee is sitting at home with the TV on just so she can see it. We won't be getting our copies until they officially go on sale in May." He replied, sighing. "My mom is probably watching too."

"Well then let's not keep your fiancee or the rest of the country waiting," she said as she turned to the big screen and pushed a button on her remote.

And there it was.

And holy fuck was that what he really looked like? He knew they did touch ups and stuff but they couldn't make him look like that if he didn't somewhat look like that. He and two other guys were shirtless, their suspenders hanging freely at their sides, with their arms crossed and this grins on all of their faces as they leaned against the side of the fire truck.

"Good thing there's a fireman close by! It's getting hot in here!" Robin exclaimed, making the audience laugh.

He stared at himself for another second before Robin started flipping through the other photos. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he jumped a little. "Sorry," he grinned, knowing he shouldn't look at it, even if he wanted to. "Cell phone's on vibrate. Probably just my fiancee."

"Think she likes what she sees?" She asked.

"I hope so," he laughed.

Robin smiled in response and then tossed it to him to talk about the FDNY Foundation and all the good that the charity was able to do. He pitched the website and told the country of the recruiting places in the city as well as encouraged them to join their local fire companies. And yes, he did mention how smoke alarms save lives. The interview wrapped up and he shook hands with Robin and the crew before pulling his phone from his pocket and reading the text with a grin.

He was pretty happy that he has the day off. He was so getting laid when he gets home because Melinda really liked what she saw.

* * *

Decades later, almost a year after Jim passed away, Melinda, Katie, and Ned were sorting through the attic to help Melinda for spring cleaning.

"I wonder what's up there," Katie said, turning on the flashlight and climbing up the ladder.

"Careful," Ned added, his hand settling on her rear and supporting her, but really he totally just wanted to feel her up a little. She knew him better than that.

"I've got it," she huffed and grabbed a dusty bin, handing the bin down to him.

He set the plastic bin on the floor and reached up to grab another dusty one she was handing down. "Are those the last two?" He asked, coughing as he set them down.

"Yes," she answered, climbing down. "Push it back up there for me?"

"Anything for you," he smiled at her, kissing his wife's cheek before grabbing the ladder and shoving it back up in the attic, closing the hatch. "What?"

"You're still so muscular," she smiled at him, her fingers tracing over his arms. "I love it."

"Just because I'm fifty-four doesn't mean I can't be in shape," he laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"You've always been in good shape." She said, smiling at him. "Just in better shape than before now that all the kids aren't living at home."

"We do have a lot of time on our hands don't we," he whispered in her ear.

"It's like we're newlyweds all over again," she snickered, wrapping her arm around his neck. "But let's go bring these down so we can sort them with mom."

He tapped her rear as she bent down to grab a box. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk before disappearing down the staircase.

She set the bin on the kitchen table and opened it, a puff of dust hitting her in the face and she coughed, waving the air free of the dust.

"Why didn't you and dad go through this stuff years ago?" She fanned the dust away from her more and coughed again.

"Mostly because we didn't want too," her mother shrugged. "What's in there?"

"A bunch of old magazines," she said, pulling them out and set them down. She immediately grabbed an item and hugged it to her chest like a child would. "Oh look it's Jelly Bean!" It was practically falling apart. "I remember she never resurfaced after I moved everything so Aaron could have the closer room to you guys. I'm gonna fix her up and give her to the new grandbaby on the way."

"Grandbaby? Who's having a baby? I thought it was just Emma!" Her mother gasped. "It better not be Emily, she is barely twenty one!"

"Oh mom, Macy's pregnant. Didn't Ash come over to tell you?" She asked, smiling at her. "Oh, I think he told me to tell you since he's busy at the hospital these days with being a resident and all."

"Just like his grandpa," her mother smiled. "He's so proud of him."

"He still her that stethoscope dad bought him when he got into Medical School. He cherishes that thing," her smile widened as Ned walks in. "But ooh what's this? An old NYFD calendar? Who are the hotties on the cover?"

"Hey! I'm right here," Ned laughed, looking at it.

"Oh my god, I have wanted to find this for years. That's your dad," her mother pointed to the guy on the far left. "I remember talking to him about this. I had to convince him to do it."

"Of course he did this stupid calendar. Damn it, I miss him, mom," her voice cracked and Ned held onto her, his arm snug around her waist.

They all missed Jim.


	87. Markers

**Ages:**

**Jim - 42**

**Melinda - 38**

**Katie - 13**

**Aaron -9**

**Mackenzie - 4**

* * *

The store was quiet.

Needless to say, that caused Melinda to be very suspicious. Given that she was currently at the store with a four-year-old, it wasn't often that it got this quiet— even if that toddler was Mackenzie. So far, little Mack had been the quietest and well-behaved toddler of the Clancy children. Still, that didn't mean that there shouldn't be some noise coming from her.

She was never this quiet.

Abandoning the invoices and leaving Delia in the front of the store with a few quiet customers, Melinda moved into the area she and Jim had designed for their children to hang out when they came with their mother to the store. It was books and toys galore in the little sectioned off "playroom".

At the very end, she saw the blonde bob of her youngest child and remembered when she'd last been this quiet. That was the reason her hair only goes to her cheeks.

She was standing in front of the wall, a red marker clutched in one little hand and a blue in the other. Her daughter took takes a step back, as if studying something, before she moved forward and again and brought the marker towards the wall.

Melinda stopped her initial reaction of telling Mackenzie to put the marker down and step away from the wall like she usually would've, rather, she looked to see what her daughter was drawing. So Melinda quietly approached the little girl, her eyes widening when she saw what was now on her back room's wall.

It could only be called a four-year-old masterpiece. Apparently feeling that the bottom half of the wall was too bare, Mackenzie took it upon herself to put a little picture there. But it was only with her markers and the wall, instead of on a piece of paper.

"Kenzie," Melinda finally said.

Startled, Mackenzie dropped the marker and turned to face her mother, a guilty look on her face. "Hi, mommy," the little girl smiled. "What's up?"

Crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow, Melinda says, "I could be asking you the same question."

Looking up at her mother with big eyes identical Jim's, Mackenzie said, "I wanted to make a pretty picture, mommy."

Well. How could she argue with that? Melinda could never say no to those eyes and how could she argue with such logic, anyway? Searching through the pile of markers on the floor, Melinda selected a green one and held it up.

Smiling at her daughter, Melinda said, "Then we don't we continue?"

* * *

Jim let Katie and Aaron run into the store ahead of him, holding the door open for them. The two oldest Clancy children were in seventh and third grade respectively.

For all her dramatics, Katie actually enjoyed being at her mother's store. Aaron, on the other hand, wanted to get whatever his mom wanted him to help with done as quickly as possible so he could do what he wanted to do.

As always, Jim was eager to see his wife and youngest daughter after a long day at the hospital

He knew that there was a possibility that they could be swamped at the store, but with Melinda's car being in the shop after a car collided with her on her way back a Broadway production in the city with their eldest daughter, he was picking her up from work.

He didn't have to search very far for his wife and his youngest daughter, however. Melinda and Mackenzie were situated in the dedicated space for their children in the backroom, studying something on the bottom half of the wall.

"Hey, honey," Jim said as he wrapped an arm around Melinda's waist as he kneeled down next to her and pulled her close for a kiss.

When he pulled away, he looked at Mackenzie and ruffled her short hair, smiling when she giggled and pushed his hands away.

"How are my girls today?" He asked.

Melinda opened her mouth to respond, but Mack beat her to it.

"Mommy and I made a picture, Daddy!" Mackenzie exclaimed as she pointed to the wall.

Jim gave her a surprised look. He glanced at Melinda and was further surprised when she gave him a sheepish look. With those two responses, Jim looked down at the bottom half of the wall.

There was a colorful picture all along the bottom. Jim could only assume that it had been Mackenzie who had started the drawings on the wall, but he was honestly surprised to see that Melinda had let it continue. It even appeared as though she had joined in on it as well, definitely noticing her better coloring with the marker.

Jim turned back towards Melinda with a questioning look, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mack wanted to make a pretty picture," she said. "And the wall was pretty bland before this happened if I do say so myself. She did better than I ever could've done."

Jim laughed before he wraps an arm around Melinda's shoulders and pulled her close to kiss her again. It didn't surprise him that Melinda had joined in with the drawing; she was a wonderful mother and she was always doing things like that.

Mack touched his cheek, demanding his attention once again.

"Daddy, isn't it the prettiest picture?" Mackenzie says.

Jim blew a raspberry on her little cheek, and she let out a giggle that sounded like bells.

"The prettiest," he said. Grinning at his wife, the man added, "We should frame it."

And once the rest of the Clancy children—and Jim—had added to the picture on the wall, they did.


	88. Mack's Turn

**Ages:**

**Jim - 57**

**Melinda - 53**

**Ned - 32**

**Katie -28**

**Aaron - 24  
**

**Michele (six months pregnant) - 24**

**Mackenzie - 18**

**Lana - 10**

**Emma - 7**

**Asher - 4**

* * *

Ned scowled as he tugged at the tie he was being forced to wear.

"Can someone please tell me why this engagement party is a black-tie event?" Ned muttered.

Katie just shrugged her shoulders, unable to bring herself to protest. She was in love with the dress that she was lucky enough to find to wear, after all. It as this gorgeous black dress that fell to just about her knees and had an intricate gold design on the front. Her hair, while not as curly as Mackenzie's, was still pretty wavy and swept to the side. It was held in place with a gold pin at the nape of her neck and was so ornate that she didn't need any other kind of jewelry.

Melinda even talked her into wearing a cute pair of black, strappy heels. She considered it a minor miracle that she was still upright and walking after an hour. She hadn't worn heels since before Asher was born.

"Stop whining, big brother," Mackenzie scoffed, fixing her hair in the mirror. She was bold and beautiful in a red, strapless cocktail dress with an embellished skirt. "Besides," she continued, turning around to smile at him. "This is nothing compared to the penguin suit you'll have to wear during the ceremony. You know how Meech has been with her ideas for this wedding. No one has the balls to say anything to her."

Ned rolled his eyes. "Michele just had to do the whole princess thing with her wedding, didn't she?" He muttered and leaned in enough to kiss Katie before she turned to go and find their son. "And of course Aaron let her. I wouldn't have the balls to say no to a pregnant Katie if she were pregnant."

"Maybe one day soon. Where are you, little man?" Katie said, looking around for Asher. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

The small ring of his playful laughter came from behind the curtains and she pulled the back to reveal the little blonde haired boy. His hair had just lightened last summer from his mother's brown and she'd actually wept when she'd first seen it.

"There you are!" Katie kneeled down before her son, hugging him and then holding up his tie. "Now I've gotta put on this on you, but look, daddy, has one too. Same color and everything."

"Okay, mommy. Do what you gotta do," the little boy giggled and stopped squirming around then, his arms straight at his side as he grinned at her widely and excitedly. "I'm as straight as a stone."

"That's right little man. Don't whine like your daddy does," she whispered and clipped the tie to his button-up shirt. "There. Very handsome, Ash. Go look." Asher grinned and went to the mirror to look at his green tie, smiling as he fiddled with it. Katie stood up straight and fixed her dress before holding her arm out to Mackenzie. "Come with me, little sis. Let's go find mom."

"Nana? I can help!" His face lightened up at the thought of getting to see favorite person besides Katie, his grandmother.

"Yep. We're gonna go find nana," she laughed, picking him up as she glanced back at Ned. "Aren't you coming, honey? I bet Scott's looking for you by now."

* * *

The two sisters managed to find their mother in no time at all and Asher practically jumped into Melinda's arms and smothered her with kisses. Mackenzie was immediately distracted by the young man that was talking to her Ned. Pulling Katie away from watching her son and mother talk about who knew what, Mackenzie pointed to the strange man.

"Who is Ned talking to?" Mackenzie demanded, looking at the black haired man. He was mysteriously handsome to her and she didn't like that she didn't know who he was.

"That's just Scott. The guy I mentioned to Ned before," Katie said, looking at her. "You remember him, right? The guy that nearly came between Aaron and Michele?"

"Okay, so, he's Ned's new partner?" the blonde asked, trying to remember the gooey details of when her brother had found Michele in bed with Scott in their dorm room when she was thirteen. That was about all she remembered. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing better. Still mostly wrapped up in the handbook, but Ned's helping him. Aaron's still good friends with him too, he was the roommate he switched to his freshman year." Katie explained, trying to jog her memory.

Mackenzie still couldn't remember if she'd met him before. Had she?

What she definitely knew was Ned had recently started to make quite the name for himself at the precinct. He had been paired with an older detective who had recently retired, so Ned had been up for a new partner when Scott must've joined the force. Mackenzie hadn't heard much about the new guy (maybe she should've paid more attention to her brother's college stories.) but she did know that he had been working with Ned for a few months now and they got along really well. And... well, Mackenzie knew she was practically gawking at the man at this point.

Scott was tall, practically taller than her father, Ned, and Aaron. He had dark, thick hair and she could see his dimpled smile from across the room. Those dimples were already making Mackenzie want to melt into a puddle. Katie watched her younger sister with a knowing smile on her lips. For some reason, she wasn't surprised that the blonde immediately developed a crush on him.

"Scott has hung out with Aaron and Ned a lot out of work, so they all get along pretty well. He's single and comes over for dinner a lot because he can't cook, so downside, but he's great with kids. Asher really likes him." Katie explained and on cue felt a tug on her dress from her son. "Hey, bud. Look who's here!"

"Scotty's here?" He giggled excitedly. "Can I go see him and daddy?"

"Of course he is, little man. He's your Uncle Aaron's best man," Katie set him down he took off running toward the pair.

She managed to tear her eyes away from the mystery man, Scott O'Neill long enough to give her sister a look. "So he's six years older than me like Aaron?"

"Oh, that's nothing," Katie waved her hand dismissively. "Age is but a number, Mack. Mom told me that."

Secretly, Mackenzie was doing a happy dance on the inside. She definitely had her sister's blessing. "But like I said, you should also be interested to know that Scott is a part of the wedding party." Without giving Mackenzie time to respond to that particular piece of information, Katie waved at them, "Hey Ned! Scott! Get over here!"

Mackenzie had half a mind to punch her sister in the side, but Asher, Ned, and Scott were already approaching and there was no way she could get away with it now. She'd had to wait until later.

Scott caught Mackenzie's eye and he smiled, flashing only one of those dimples at her this time. She had to remind herself not to grin like too much of an idiot when she returned a smile. Really, her biggest concern at the moment was making sure that Katie didn't say something too embarrassing about her.

Of course, that was too much to hope for.

"I figured that everyone in the wedding party should get to know each other," Katie said with a straight face.

"Mommy!" Asher flew into his mother's legs and she picked him up.

"Hey bud," Katie said, kissing his cheek.

Katie was managing to pull off a nonchalant air very well, much like Melinda can in a ghost situation, but Ned saw right through it and was giving her a suspicious look.

"So Scott, I'd like you to meet Katie's middle sister, Mackenzie. She just graduated from high school last month. Mackenzie, this is my new partner Scott." Ned said, nodding to her and then back to Scott.

Scott extended his hand towards her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mackenzie," Scott says. "I've heard quite a bit about you from both your brother and Ned."

There was the barest hint of a Brooklyn accent when he spoke and she found it incredibly endearing.

She slipped her hand into Scott's and felt her cheeks heat up even further when his warm fingers wrapped around hers and brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a delicate kiss there. Seriously, she didn't doubt that she looked like a tomato right now.

"I'm sure Aaron or Ned have told you all sorts of stories," she said, laughing. "But you should also know that I have just as many stories about them both. If you ever want any good material to tease either one of them with, just come to me."

Ned scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really? Like what? What could you possibly have on me?"

"Let's see..." Mackenzie held up a finger. "There was that time that I was babysitting Asher and you and Katie came home completely trashed and you tripped going up the stairs and your pants fell down." Then another finger. "There was that time when you locked yourself out of the house when I was having a sleepover with Katie and tried to get in through an open window, but we thought you were a burglar so we called the police on you." She held up the third one and chuckled. "This time was the best. It was so funny, Scott. Ned nearly—"

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Ned exclaimed, covering her mouth.

She looked very smug, but that look instantly disappeared from her face when Ned zeroed in on the way that her hand was still tucked in Scott's.

"Why are you guys still holding hands?" Ned laughed.

Scott and Mack immediately let go of each other.

She wondered if it was possible for her cheeks to burst into flames, they were just that hot. Katie was extremely pleased with herself by the look on her face, and Mackenzie knew that she was going to be hearing about this for a while. But before Scott can even say anything, Ned pushed him back towards the other end of the room.

"Come on, I think we need to rescue mom from our ancient great Aunt Monica," Katie said, nudging her side. Katie could read the look on her face well. It was one she'd seen in the reflection of Ned's eyes through their childhood. Hope. Love. "He definitely likes you Kenzie. Stop worrying."

Mackenzie peeked back over at Scott, wondering if what her older sister was true.

Did Scott like her?

They had only spoken for a grand total of thirty seconds, and even that had only been some basic introductions. Still, there was the way that he held onto her hand...

Mackenzie was pulled from her musings when she realized that Scott was watching her in return. He smiled directly at her and she grinned back at him, waving a little.

"Oh yeah," Katie said and pulled her toward the table their mom was sitting at. "You totally like each other. What's up with us girls all falling for older men anyway?"


	89. Restless Nights

**A/N: Decided that it was time I went back a bit :) And I also love playing around with Jimel and their first born. This is set just before Mel's birthday, so Katie is roughly seven months old. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim had a long day and night filled with patients and dumb interns.

All he honestly wanted to do was sleep. The house was too quiet for his wife to be awake and she wouldn't want to be woken up. They were both too tired, especially after how Katie's sleeping schedule had been off this week. Jim didn't know why, neither did Melinda. She wasn't usually this fussy when it came to sleeping, but she wasn't wanting to stay asleep for long period of time right now.

Jim came through their bedroom door from his shift at three in the morning, and what he didn't expect was to see his wife in an old shirt of his and no pants, lounging in bed with her laptop sitting on top of her knees.

She was supposed to be getting some well-needed rest. "What are you doing up?" He laughed, his sleep deprivation catching up with him and he yawns.

"Can't sleep," she muttered and smiles, only looking up from her screen for a moment before typing again."Katie's been on and off since midnight, again, and I have an inkling my recent ghost is the problem. She was a bit of an insomniac."

"This isn't good, Mel. This is the fourth night in a row you haven't got enough rest. I'll watch Katie in the morning since I'm off and you need to catch on some sleep," he yawned and walked in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before he came into the bedroom naked.

She glanced over at him, licking her lips and smirking before noticing the bandage on his wrist and biting her lip before returning to her laptop.

"Wow, only a glance. I must have lost my game," he laughed reached for his pajama pants from his top shelf in his closet. "Is she in here?"

"Yeah. Since she was a bit more restless tonight than the last few I didn't feel like walking across the hall every time she needs me." She yawned grabbed her glass of water, taking a quick sip. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, my wrist," he said softly as he walked over to the bassinet near Mel's side and ran his fingers over Katie's belly before kissing her nose. "An intern who doesn't have a steady hand nicked me during a skills lab, three stitches. I'm fine."

She sat up a little and winces, pushing her laptop off her very bare knees to stretch before wincing again as she touched her back. Almost robotically she reached for her laptop again, but he grabbed it first.

"Your back acting up again?" He asked, closing the device and setting it on the window seat.

"Yeah, a little. It's probably from sitting with the laptop." She sighed, shaking her head at him before he could even start talking. "I'm fine Jim, just a little sore from researching in the same position too long."

"Well roll over, there was a reason I took interest in muscles longer than anyone else in my year." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Now roll over, please."

She raised an eyebrow at him and eased her body down against the sheets, her face at the foot of the bed and her toes few inches from the pillows. He smirked at her and ran his fingers over the balls of her feet and watched her squirm a little.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting a back massage?" She laughed, teasing him as he rolled his fingers over her feet for a few more seconds.

She folded her arms and rested her chin on them, her back bowed and her hair spilled over her olive canvas that was her skin. Stretch marks danced over the backs of her thighs and over her hips and he slid her shirt up and off her frame, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

Melinda had done everything she can to get rid of them, even before Katie was born she would lather on cocoa butter every morning and night with his helping hands to no avail, the doctor said they could go away with time and to keep up with the moisturizer, but Jim felt differently about them. The network of white ribbons and raised threads of tissue mapping the plane of her thighs and hips only made her more beautiful to him. They reminded them both of the time she held Katie in her womb for nine months.

When Jim finally got to the part she was itching for him to start, he could tell. She wiggled a little, smiling at him as he cracked his knuckles. He reached for the jar of cocoa butter on her nightstand before and carefully climbing back over her and straddling her hips. It took some effort to get situated with the persistent ache where his groin laid nestled between her ass cheeks (even with pants on she felt too good for him to ignore and he had to strain himself), but once he was ready, he ran his fingers into the jar and plopped some on his hand and rubs them together, coating his palms in the sweet-smelling substance.

He tenderly touched his hands to her back, easing the pads of his fingertips over her skin. The soothing aroma wafted from the cocoa butter that he gently kneaded over her knotted muscles.

"Oh Jim," her low moan reverberated between his legs and his cock fully swelled, straining against the button of his pajama pants.

"Does that feel better?" He asked, pressing his thumbs down at the base of her neck.

She murmured another moan of approval.

He took his time, probing the muscles, massaging each area deeply and expertly. He rolled his knuckles down her spine, stopping just above her behind, returning back up the row of vertebrae to rub softly at the nape of her neck.

"That feels so good," she whispered, tilting her head to the side. He saw a serene smile playing on her lips as she closed her eyes then. "You feel good, pulsing against me, harder than ever... mmm how are you keeping it together?"

He continued to alternate his touch, applying varying amounts of pressure over the expanse of skin and muscle, relishing the feel of her body melting beneath his fingertips. Her breathing had evened out, and if it weren't for the occasional moans mingling with each puff of air leaving her lips, he'd think she had fallen asleep.

He fanned his hands out near her waist, dragging them up her sides, fingers just grazing where her breasts were flattened against the bed. She cocked one eye open at the touch and looked back at him, grinning, he slid his hands back toward her spine as she squirmed and repositioned herself.

"Someone's begging to be let out, you know," she laughed as his cock pulsed against her. "Let me help you."

"I thought I was supposed helping you?" He asked as she turned over, resting on her elbows.

"You know, it won't be long until my nipples harden and you lose all sensibility not to fuck me." His wife really knew what she was doing.

Slowly but surely, she wiggled her legs out from underneath him and she spread her legs. God, did he want to rip those panties off of her?

"Come on Jimmy," she laughed, running her big toe up over his bare chest. "How's your blood pressure?"

"We settled that fact years ago, did we? Oh, Mel," he groaned, just a tad too loudly and Katie whined momentarily before dozing off again. "It's always elevated when it comes to you."

"Shhh, baby's sleeping. You don't want to wake her now do you?" She slowly moved up and he froze in place as her breasts move with her in the most delicious way, her nipples pebbled and stood to attention from chilly February air (this house had never had good heating, even after years of fixing.) "Then our fun will be over for tonight."

He groaned slowly as her pointer and middle finger worked his pajama button open and slid her hand inside to grasp him. He grasped the bed beside as she worked for her hand over him. She always loved to marvel at how handsome and attractive he was at this moment, just take in the magnificent form she will be blessed to have next to her for the rest of her life. She'd definitely scored.

His lips were slightly full: the kind that ends in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of moonlight highlighted the dimples in his cheeks and chin. His shoulders were broad and muscular, his arms rippling with each movement, and large calloused hands from being a hard worker. His eyes were ocean blue and daring. His frame was so firm and perfectly fit as spectacles of sweat ran down the firm and strong stomach of his. Recently, he'd gotten into better shape from running around the hospital, she never knew how much loved it until now. The way his pecs stood out more, his stomach more defined and thighs leaner. His touch was soft and gentle, but yet strong and seductive.

"Melinda," he called, pressing a kiss behind her ear before going back to kneel before her.

"Someone's missed me," she giggled and traced her finger along him teasingly. "Wouldn't you say that Jim?"

The heavy, sated feeling rolled through him and he wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her close enough to pull her panties off and push deep into her.

She cried out into his shoulder, kissing him playfully, as he gained his rhythm, stretching her, filling her, tremors of pleasure shooting to every part of her body.

"I missed you," she gasped, feeling him hit deeper inside her with every thrust.

"A long day filled with annoying interns up my ass and I can just come home and push all my worries away by seeing you, by making love to you like this." He slowly laid her down on her back and kept his steady rhythm while sealing their connection with a kiss.

He was never one to take frustrations off like this, but God, after today... this was just what he needed. His hand snuck down to find her center, just in case, and she gasped from the still sensitive bundle of nerves. He worked her just right though, slowly coaxing her along until the pleasure was spiking hard and fast all over again.

"Oh, baby, right there…" She moaned, hardly believing she was about to come so soon.

"Shhh, baby's sleeping." He whispered into her ear.

She nearly laughed, but he kissed her and then she comes, she went limp, near exhaustion from the pleasure overcoming her, making her feel heavy with fatigue. He paused his thrusts and kissed her softly before moving to her neck and behind her ear, trailing his lips over her fevered skin.

"How was your day?" He whispered in her ear, grasping her hips and pulling her close.

"Good," she panted, tucking her legs around his. "Katie's learning how to build towers, or little ones at least and she played the drums today. We watched a movie and snuggled a bit before she got restless and whiny. I think she could be getting sick or something, she had a runny nose today, but that may have been from when I took her for a ride around the yard on her sled and we made a little snowman on the deck. Or tried to at least," she paused to laugh. "When we finished, she was all giggly and clapping her hands before she enjoyed smashing it to pieces. It was cute."

"That sounds like a fun day," he said, kissing her again. "If she feels better, once you wake up, we can go outside and have some fun again."

"You didn't come, Jim," she whispered, hooking her leg around him to roll him onto his back. She bit her lip, laughing as she kissed his neck and felt him rock forward inside her. "Mm… don't tease me if you're going to move like that."

"I was just waiting until you were ready, I hate pushing through your orgasm when you're tapped out, it ruins the fun." He smiled and she rolled his eyes, knowing better than to believe that cheesy nonsense.

"So considerate," she giggled and kissed his neck. "Now come on, let's see if you can make me go again before you come."

"I love it when you say that," he hummed and grasped her behind. He palmed her roughly as she circled her hips around him.

He groaned as she giggled playfully, devouring the sweet torture she could inflict on her husband when she was in charge.

The cry that came from the bassinet woke them both from their trance and sent Melinda flying off the bed, grabbing her t-shirt and throwing it on before bending over to grab their daughter. Jim had grabbed his pants and fixed the bed as best he could.

Even he knew this wasn't Katie's usual cry. It sounded more panicked, gruffer. Maybe it was because she had been a little restless today like Melinda said. That hadn't wanted to nurse for very long and had generally been cranky in the latter part of the afternoon. Now it seemed like Melinda knows why.

She scooped up the baby and cuddled her in her arms, bringing her over to the bed and sinking into the mattress. Katie cried in her arms, thrashing in her mother's arms and rubbing her fist against her nose fitfully. "Oh baby, are you all stuffed up?" She whispered, rubbing her finger on Katie's arm. She moved her hand to feel Katie's forehead and feels that it was quite warm. Her heart rate immediately began to speeds up. "Jim, she's burning up."

He sat beside her and rubbed her back, looking at him. "Let me feel," he said, pressing his plan to her forehead and pulled back slowly. "I'll get a damp rag. She's definitely hot."

Katie had yet to have more than a few sniffles in her short life, she'd been born during the hottest July in New York's history and the feel of her daughter's forehead starting to burn up scared her mother immensely.

"Jim, please hurry," she says, her voice straining against her need to get her husband back.

Katie nestled in her arms and immediately started to cry against her chest. She slowly rocked her in her arms as she attempts to comfort her little girl.

"Will you eat a little for mama? Are you hungry?" She asked softly.

Melinda smoothed her fingers over Katie's little forehead as the little girl looked up at her with big watery eyes. She adjusted the two of them, pulling her shirt off again, not even caring about being naked and attempted to get Katie to nurse.

She hadn't eaten since going back down at midnight. That had to solve this, right? She was just angry for not being fed in so long, right? Katie did successfully eat for a few minutes before turning away and starting to cry, her congestion getting the best of her.

"Oh Katiebug," she whispered, lifting the baby to her shoulder. "Daddy will be back soon. He'll make you feel better." She pulled her shirt back on and kissed her cheek as she rested her on her shoulder again, rubbing her hand on her back. Jim stumbled into the doorway and looked at his girls, rag in hand. "She's all stuffed up Jim and I tried to get her to eat and she did a little bit..." She looked at the baby for a minute. "I think she's too congested. I'm scared."

"I'll find the thermometer," he said softly, walking into the room and giving her the rag. "You can set her down on the bed and get dressed. I won't let anything happen."

"Jim, I'm scared." She whispered. "Why didn't I notice this before?"

"Mel, she'll be fine. It's just the weather and because she was outside today." He reassured her, kissing her cheek as she laid her down. It didn't help much, Katie only cried more as her mother dabbed the rag against her warm forehead and Jim listened to her heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought her outside. I knew she was too young to be out for more than a few minutes at a time, but she was having so much fun and had finally calmed down-" She explained, tears springing to her eyes.

Jim wrapped his arm around her as he picked up Katie. "Baby, you're rambling." He pressed a kiss to her lips to quiet her before pulled back to look at her. "You are an amazing mother, and Katie will be fine. Everyone makes mistakes, she would've gotten a cold within the next month anyway. Every newborn down their first winter." He rubbed Katie's back in soft circles as he placed an instrument in her ear. She whimpered a little bit. "It's okay princess," he whispered getting a better look at Katie's temp. "It's okay. Daddy is almost done. The thermometer beeped and he pulled it from her ear. His brow furrowed a bit and he focused on the number. "101.3"

"Should we bring her to the hospital?" She asked, her heart racing. "That's too high Jim... she's too little."

"They can't do anything more than what we can do here. She's old enough for antibiotics now, but they won't recommend it," he soothed her and kissed Katie's cheek. "We need to try and drain her nose. It will help her get more comfortable. If the fever gets any higher we'll bring her in, but we just need to make her comfortable now like I said, so she'll sleep with us tonight. Maybe we could give her a bath."

Katie whimpered as Melinda held her, but settled against her mother's chest, fitfully holding back her tears. Her face was puffed up and red, a furious look on her face. Melinda would have smiled, but she was too worried about her little girl. Jim quickly rummaged in his bag for the baby syringe.

"I'll do it if you want me to," he said and she nodded, holding him out to her. Katie's watery eyes looked up at him and he melted, running a finger along her cheek. "Hey princess, daddy's gonna help you breathe better. Okay?"

He gestured for Melinda to reclined the baby in her arms and she took over rubbing her fingers up and down Katie's arm this time. Jim moved to suction out her nose and Katie immediately began to scream. Melinda's eyes watered as she looked at Jim.

"It's okay Katiebug. I know baby. I know," she whispered and decided now would be a good time to sing to their little girl. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." She touched her face, the tears still flowing but she'd almost completely stopped crying. It was only the wiggle of her bottom lip."And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass..." Katie calmed down, looking up at her mother as she sang, and Jim moved to her right nostril. "And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull." She squirmed as he suctioned out more, whimpering a little, but as Melinda continued to sing she calmed down more. "And if that cart and bull turn over, mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"There, all done." He whispered and smiled at them both.

Her crying stopped when Jim managed to get most of it out. Melinda gave him a small relieved smile and he kissed her.

"Why don't you try to feed her again, small feedings are good while she's comfortable." He said, reaching for the damp cloth and dotting his daughter's little head.

Melinda nodded and once she got the little girl settled she reached a free arm out to Jim. He settled into bed next to her and she placed her hand on his cheek and draw him to her.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Love you too Mel," he whispered.

He looked down at Katie who was content for the moment, suckling from her mother's breast. Her droopy watery eyes looked at him and he leaned down to place a kiss on her head, wiping away a fallen tear.

When Katie has settled again for the night in the bassinet (well, early morning) Jim and Melinda made their way back to bed. She had finally gotten a nightgown on after feeding Katie earlier. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid on his chest.

"Thank you for being so calm with me. I don't know what I would've done if you had been working when she woke up like that" She whispered, looking over at him.

"For what?" He whispered, running his hands through her hair.

"I have really freaked Jim. I know she's had the sniffles but when I felt her forehead... " She sighed, closing her eyes. "I was scared."

"I know," He whispered, kissing her cheek, rubbing his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to comfort her, his arm was snug around her waist, holding her close to him under the blanket "She's okay though Mel. It can be scary, but she's going to be fine." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just a cold."

"I know, but it's her first one and I don't think I'll ever like seeing her in pain like that." She wiped away her own falling tear and looked up at him. "I would've never been able to calm down if it weren't for you, so thank you."

"Of course honey, but it won't be her last," he chuckled a little bit. "Lord help us when she gets the chicken pox or something."

"Don't remind me," her eyes grew large and he chuckled, pulling her closer as she closed her eyes, relaxing her enough to lull them to sleep afterward.

* * *

Jim's feet drug the entire next night at work, he was exhausted from the night before being up with Katie off and on. He'd been up with her the morning so Melinda could nap. They'd done it in shifts.

After the initial wake up, Katie got up several times because she was uncomfortable and congested. He walked slowly up to the front door and smiled when he heard the soft sounds of Melinda singing lightly on the other side of the door.

He opened it quietly and stepped into the house. He definitely didn't want to disturb whatever was going on so he undressed from his outerwear quietly before going to find where the voice was coming from. He found the girls in the living room, Katie cuddled up in Melinda's arms dressed in a lighter sleeper.

"Hey," he whispered as he plopped down beside her on the sofa.

He instantly noted that Katie was asleep in her arms. She broke her song and looked over at him.

"Hey. She just fell back to sleep," she smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"How was she once I left?" He yawned as he placed a gentle hand on Katie's head.

"Her fever is starting to go down. When I took it half an hour ago it was 99.4." She said softly looking down at her little girl. "I called your mom and she suggested putting her in a light sleeper, so I've done that and she seems a little more comfortable for the moment, but she's still really congested and her eyes are watery. I feel so bad for her." Jim kissed her head and touched her cheek. "So we've just been having cuddles all day. It's all she wants."

"Mommy cuddles are always the best," he grinned up at her. "Especially from you. They usually make me feel better too."

"I'm sure she'd love some Daddy cuddles too though, but I don't want to move her until she wakes up. I just can't risk it right now." She laughed and kissed him. "You'll have to give mommy some daddy snuggles later too. Those ones are even better."

He kissed her again, his lips have been so close to hers as she spoke before. He knew she was right, she shouldn't move her, not to disturb her peaceful slumber that won't last very long before she's too congested again.

Daddy cuddles could wait.


	90. Doctor Promotions

**Ages:**

**Jim - 37**   
**Melinda - 33**   
**Katie - 8**   
**Aaron - 4**

* * *

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Jim called up the stairs, stepping onto the first step to help his voice travel. "Guys, contrary to what your mom believes the game will start without us!"

Melinda leveled a glare his way from where she was standing in the kitchen filling water bottles with water for the game. Thumping could be heard overhead and soon Katie, Hannah, and Aaron assemble in the front hallway. Jim threw his sunglasses on his face as he followed the kids and Melinda out to the jeep.

She was looking extra hot today in a pair of cut-offs and a flowery tank top and strappy sandals.

"Looking good," he whispered in her ear as she loaded the back of the jeep with a cooler and soccer gear, almost intentionally bending down in front of him to give him a good view. He bit his lip, leaning into her as he cupped her ass with both hands and kissed her neck. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"After twelve years? Most definitely," she laughed and closed the trunk. "We don't have time for this, we're gonna miss warm-ups."

Weeknights in the summer could get hectic for them, with both kids enrolled in a sport this year, this was a first for them. Katie was in soccer and her dance classes luckily didn't start up until October, but Aaron with his big blue eyes had convinced his parents to enroll him in little league. Even if they didn't have any games and they just scrimmaged the whole summer, it gave the kids something to do and taught them how to play for when they were older and if they still wanted to play.

They try to make each game a family affair and had gotten lucky where there was only one occasion where they overlapped. They had actually gotten lucky this year and Katie and Hannah played for the same team.

Hannah's parents were, well, not very hands on. There wasn't a day in the summer where Hannah wasn't over spending the night because she got sick of her nanny not paying much attention to her and missed her parents, who were almost always out of town on business.

So they filled the roles as much as they could, giving her love and support at every soccer game along with a second place to call home. Jim smiled as he watched Hannah and Katie run to catch up with their team while Melinda walked beside him, hand tucked in his back pocket, Aaron clung to his back as he gave him a piggyback ride.

"What color is Katie going against again daddy?" Aaron asked as he held on tight to his father's shoulders.

"It looks like they're playing green today bud," he chuckled as they found a nice area to sit in the grass. Melinda set out a blanket and they had the perfect view to watch the girls play. He set Aaron down on his two feet and Aaron found his usual place between his mother's legs only moments later as the game started.

He turned Melinda's head momentarily and kissed her, her hand drawing him in closer. She hummed, smiling as is tongue moved along her bottom lip and she moaned as he pushed through. However, they both turn their attention back to the game when the whistle blew.

Both Jim and Melinda watch as the ball was collected from out of bounds and one of the girls on Katie's team ran at Hannah.

"You missed the goal!" The red-headed girl shrieked. "Are you blind? It was wide open!"

The girl pushed her to the ground and the whistle blew again as the ref approached them. Katie lunged at the girl and tackled her to the ground and Melinda bit back her laughter, pressing her face into Jim's arm.

"Hey! That's my kid yours mangling out there," a mother hissed.

"Maybe your kid should learn that it's just a game," Melinda shook her head as Katie sat down on the bench with a huff alongside the redhead who's shoved, Hannah.

"Well at least my kid doesn't suck," the same mother cackled and Melinda shook it off.

So what if soccer wasn't Katie's strong suit, no girl her age could ever dream of writing a poem like she could, what mattered was her little girl had fun with her best friend and got exercise every day.

Hannah stood up and wiped the grass off her before running back to her team.

"Go, Hannah!" Aaron squealed as Melinda handed him a juice box.

And it most definitely didn't matter to Katie what others thought about her, she had her little brother, Hannah and parents cheering her on and that's all that mattered to her.

Half the game was over soon and Katie and Hannah's team were down by two, Katie and the redhead had been given a second chance and were put back in the game when two other players were too tired to keep playing.

Melinda pulled out her phone to snap a picture of Hannah and Katie giggling while drinking some water.

They watched as the game proceeded on and the redheaded girl from before kicked the ball down the center field toward the other goal, soon she was covered by a player and was stuck.

Katie waved her arms because she was open and could take the shot, but the girl kept going until she couldn't anymore and the soccer ball was kicked from the midfield line and went careening towards Katie's head, who at the last minute held up her arms across her face to a sickening thump. She immediately clutched her right wrist and Jim was up in a flash dashing to her side, Melinda and Aaron quickly getting up behind him.

He could already tell that it didn't look good.

"Someone call 911," Jim called as he looked at his daughter's wrist. "Her wrist is broken. Damn it."

"That what you get, dummy." The blonde stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me give you another bloody nose Rachel," Hannah sneered as she ran over toward Katie.

"Daddy," Katie cried, laying back in the grass. "That's my writing hand."

"It's okay sweetheart. It'll be fine," Jim said, holding her wrist. He knew she wouldn't be able to write for at least six weeks and knew that she's going to not give up until she can write better with her left hand that's just how she was. "Your wrist is going to be okay."

So when the EMTs finally arrive and Bobby hopped out of the back with a stretcher, he was relieved. He could trust leaving Katie with him and that she wouldn't be scared, so they could pack up and leave in their jeep with Aaron and Hannah.

"Hey Katie, I'm Bobby. Do you remember me?" Bobby asked, setting his medical bag down by her. "Jim lift on three. One... two.. three."

"You're my dad's friend," she whispered as they place her on the stretcher.

"That's right. I met him in medical school," Bobby explained. "He used to have the same job I did before he became a big doctor."

"I know. He's told me," she answered, sighing. "Is it broken? That's my writing hand, you know."

"It's a fracture, do you know what that is?" Bobby asked they brought her up into the ambulance. "Jim, grab my bag for me?"

"No," she muttered. "What is it?"

"It's only a partial break of your bone, right here." Bobby pointed to the black and blue swell of her right arm. "It heals much quicker than a complete break, which means you'll be able to write in almost no time."

Jim set the bag by his feet as he checked her pulse and blood pressure. All normal levels.

"You all set?" He asked, hopping up to see her. "Mom and I are gonna drive the car. You good, bug?"

She looked hesitantly at Bobby and then nodded. "I'm okay," she said softly. "Could Hannah come with?"

"I don't see why not," he looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was standing near Melinda and held out his hand, pulling her in. "Is that okay Bob?"

"Of course," Bobby nodded, administering some pain medication to Katie before he began to reset her arm as well as he could before she got to the hospital to make her more comfortable.

The blonde sat next to Katie and held her left hand, smiling at her as Jim closed the doors and the rig drives off.

The Clancy family quickly packed up their stuff and ran to their car in a hurry.

"I can't believe that mother had the audacity to say that accident was Katie's fault," Melinda muttered, scoffing. She shoved the cooler into the back, slamming the trunk closed.

"What?" He asked as he pulled into the hospital and quickly parked in his usual spot.

"Yeah, while you were checking on Katie and examining her wrist that nasty girl's mother was telling me that it was her fault her daughter threw that ball at her. Like what the hell is her damn problem?" She yelled, sitting in her seat with a huff. Aaron giggled from his booster seat as Jim buckled him in and Jim shook his head, but smiled, his mommy usually didn't use those words around him and he thought it was to make him laugh and not worry about Katie. "Excuse my language, but really? What kind of parent does that?"

"No good parent that's for sure," he muttered as he buckled Aaron in his seat and then got into the driver's seat. It was no time for him to get the car started and get on the road. Soon he hopped out at the hospital and unbuckled Aaron, letting him jump into his arms.

He kissed his wife as they walked into the hospital and were directed to the waiting area because Katie was in surgery getting a cast on.

They soon found Hannah sitting with Bobby waiting for them to get there.

"Thanks for not leaving her alone," Jim patted his back and so did Aaron.

"Anytime," Bobby said as he high fived Aaron and rushed out to jump back into his work as the radio buzzed again. "Bye guys. I gotta get going."

Sometimes Jim missed his old job, the wicked hours and grueling cases, but the time he had to spend with his family now was all worth the career change, not to mention the bump in pay was a definite plus now that they had two kids and are talking about a third sometime soon.

He loved his job at the hospital and loved the time he got to spend with his family, and with the talk of being promoted to head of General Surgery, what more could he ask for?

* * *

Jim came home from work the next day, exhausted.

They had been at the hospital much too long last night, it seemed that a fractured wrist was not high on anyone's list, to say the least, and it took them forever to get Katie discharged and home in her own bed.

When he walked into the house he could smell something simmering on the stove, but when he walked into the kitchen his wife was missing and set the bouquet of roses on the counter, she'd find him there and he was too tired to search for her right now. What he needed to do was take a nap, but when he walked into the living to lay on the couch he stopped short in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. Katie was laid out on the couch with Aaron sat beside her, his bright green toy stethoscope around his neck.

"Do you want juice now sissy?" Aaron asked quietly. He smiled as he watched Aaron press the stethoscope to her chest. "It sounds like you need juice," the boy offered. "And your cup is empty," he giggled.

"I'd really like some pineapple juice," Katie answered as she looked up from her book.

Aaron slid off the couch and ran into the kitchen. He watched as he went into the fridge to get the juice container. He stifled a laugh when Aaron huffed at the weight before watching him go back to the living room to get her Tinkerbell cup that he'd forgotten.

"He's been doing it all day," Jim nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his wife's voice come from behind him. She was standing at the top of the stairs, a full basket of laundry in her hands. "Ever since he woke up this morning he has been waiting on her hand and foot. I think we might have a doctor in the making," Melinda laughed as she walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Long," he sighed. "Yours?"

"Good. I took the kids on a little outing to get Katie's medications and we ended up at the park pushing Aaron on the tire swing. Katie just sat under the big spruce tree all alone with her notebook looking sad because she can't write. Hannah went home after her mother came home for a few hours and left again for Paris with to meet up with a friend or something. I bet she'll be over later." Melinda explained as he followed her down to the basement. "I feel for that girl, I really do. Promise me that isn't what I do when I go after a ghost with those two?"

"That isn't what you do," he reassured her and kissed her on the lips. "What you do is out of the kindness of your heart to help spirits find peace, even if it means leaving at some of the worst times possible. What Hannah's mom does is selfish. She just abandons her daughter ninety percent of the time to sip cocktails in Paris with her girlfriends because her husband cheats on her."

"You're too good to me," she kissed him again before pouring laundry into the washer. He kissed her again as he handed her the tide capsule and she started the load before he set her on top. The kiss deepened, his wrapped arm around her neck. "Mmmm… I would so do this if dinner wasn't on the stove," she sighed and jumped down. "But tonight, definitely tonight."

"If I don't fall asleep first," he yawned and then followed her toward the stairs sleepily.

"Go sleep now then," she pushed him toward them as she peeked into the living room before going back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be done within the hour. Go get a nice nap in."

He saluted her and took the stairs two at a time before throwing himself into bed.

* * *

That night after his perfect nap and a delicious dinner Jim wished he could have claimed as his own, he got to see Doctor Aaron in full effect.

When it came time for Katie to take some pain medication, Aaron dutifully followed Melinda into the kitchen and returned with a small cup of water while Mel carried the medication. Both of them sat on the couch beside Katie and after Mel handed her the pill, Aaron handed her the cup.

"Here sissy, that'll make you feel all better," Aaron whispered, giving her the yellow plastic cup. "That's what mommy and daddy say will happen."

Katie swallowed both the water and the medication and opened her book again before Aaron poked her shoulder, getting her to put down her book again for a moment.

"Do you feel better now?" Aaron asked.

"Bud, give her a breather." Jim chuckled, pulling him to his laugh. Katie laughed at his antics and smiled at him.

"Sort of," Katie smiled him.

"Good! Mommy said when you feel better you can play with me, now come on!" Aaron giggled as he jumped off their father's lap.

Jim caught him mid-jump however and pulled him back to his lap. "Not so fast Mr. Doctor man, Katie still needs to take it easy. Why don't you go get her some ice cream with Mommy's help?" Jim said and kissed his cheek.

"Can I have some too?" Aaron squished his father's cheeks. "I did help him all day..."

"Well, I guess we have to pay you somehow," he made a show of rolling his eyes before he passed Aaron to Melinda to go get the ice cream. He moved sat down beside Katie. "How are you feeling bug?"

"My arm hurts," she sighed as she leaned into his side. "The doctor said no writing for at least a month. How can I last a whole month daddy?"

Jim leaned over and placed a kiss on her head. "It will for hurt awhile after too, but it will get better just look at all the help you'll be getting from your brother." He reassured her with a smile, not seeing any happiness grow in her faith, however. "And you'll be able to write again before you know it."

Before Katie or Jim can say anymore, Aaron came marching back into the room carrying Katie's ice cream, that was topped with five cherries and lots of sprinkles.

"Cherries always make me feel better," he giggled as he walked over to the couch. "So I gave you five! Cause I'm almost five!"

The four of them giggled as Melinda gave Jim his own and Aaron before sitting on Jim's lap and taking a bite of hers, just as the door opens and Hannah came in, knocking lightly.

"Can I spend the night? My nanny won't get off the phone again," Hannah sighed, setting a backed backpack on the floor.

"Want some ice cream?" Melinda offered as the girl dropped her bag and ran over to sit with her and Katie. Hugging them both. "We just sat down, Han. Glad you came over."

"Yes please!" Hannah smiles as Aaron gave his to her.

"You can have mine," the little boy smiled at her brightly, "Mommy can make me another."

"Come on baby, let's go make you another ice cream." Melinda stood up and took his hand, bringing them into the kitchen happily.

* * *

After tucking the girls into bed and reading Doctor Aaron two bedtime stories and tucking him in with his stethoscope on the pillow next to him, Melinda and Jim pad into their bedroom.

"I still can't believe that Laurel left Hannah like that, again." Melinda sighed as she wiggled out of her jeans as she approached her closet. "I could never leave you, Katie and Aaron, for three weeks to go to Paris. For God's sake, I couldn't even leave Hannah either, that girl would have no one if it weren't for us. Her mother or father have never been to a soccer game or dance recital like ever."

"I know, I hate it." He sighed and pulled off his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket as he watched Melinda throw her shirt over her closet door, her ass bouncing as she does so. He leaped over the bed and falls to his knee before her, his fingers nudging her panties to the side as his pointer finger slip into her depths, her warmth and wetness surprising him. "Someone's missed me," he kissed her thigh as she braced herself and gasped. "God, I've missed your gasps more than I ever thought was possible, but I was going to say something earlier but decided to wait to talk with you about it first."

"Jim," she gasped as he slipped his finger out and grabbed her, placing her on the bed. "What?"

He slide her panties off and kissed her as he loomed above her, kissing his way down, lingering over her bra, feeling her nipples harden underneath the fabric. "I was promoted today," he pressed his mouth to her heated center and she moans, fisting his hair.

"That's amazing," she gasped as he braced her feet on the bed and his tongue lathered up her entrance for his eventual arrival there. "I'm so-" She bit back a scream as he slipped two fingers into her, slowly bringing her to the brink of pleasure. "Proud. Beyond proud." She hissed his name in pleasure as he kept over her mountain, flicking his tongue against her.

"Two minutes," he licked his lips as he still pumped his finger inside of her.

"What?" She gasped as her thighs shook beneath him.

"It took me two minutes to unravel you and make you cum," he laughed, kissing her deeply. "That's gotta be a new record."

"Well it's my turn to reward you for your promotion Doctor Clancy," she pushed him onto his back a moment later, hooking her leg around his and kissing him passionately. "I'm so proud of you honey."

"Thank you," he smiled as she unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor as she moved to his belt, pulling it loose and throwing it to the same fate. "Now come here, I need to taste..."

He brought her closer and took her hardened nipple into his mouth, running his teeth and tongue along it's brilliant tip to insure maximum pleasure, she grasped his shoulders and moaned softly.

"I love you," she sighed, reaching under to release his erection from his jeans.

He knew earlier after he changed from his scrubs that he'd be getting some real soon and decided against boxers. Usually, that wasn't his thing, it caused too much discomfort when his erection pressed against the zipper, causing a bad friction, but today was just a different kind of day.

"I love you," he said as he slowly rolled her beneath him, lathering her other breast with his tongue before kissing her.

Neither could last any longer being apart from each other and after shedding his useless jeans they became one.

They were lost in passion as Jim thrusts into his wife effortlessly, kissing her deeply as they made love to each other. Melinda met his thrusts equally, their hips matching each other's speed and depth.

He brought her up into his arms and the world seemed to dissolve and disappear. It was like they are built for each other.

"I'm almost there," she gasped as he thrusted inside of her, pushing deeper, making her expand against him. "Almost... there. Oh! Jim... god give it to me Jim."

"Mel," he moaned, kissing her neck as he sped up, lying her on her back as she scratched his back. "Oh, Mel. You're so warm." He brought her breast to his mouth and suckled softly as they melted into each other arms, yelling into the night as they plummet into the depths of their love.

Melinda and Jim laid in each other's arms, panting and sweaty as the recover from their highs.

"We should go to the cabin soon," he whispered against her forehead. "I have tomorrow off and can use my saved up vacation time. We could even take Hannah. It would help keep Katie in a good mood."

"She won't be able to swim, and she's our little mermaid." She sighed. "I feel for her"

"Yes, she will. I'll just need to put a bag over her cast. We'll pick some up from the hospital on our way out." He informed her.

"Then sure, that sounds like a good idea." She smiled up at him. "Plus we always succeed at making babies out there."

"Really?" He looked down at her, smiling. "I thought you wanted to wait until the renovation ended."

"I don't care anymore. I want to start trying again," she kissed his plump lips.

"Well, why not try one more time tonight?" He laughed, pressing her back more firmly into the bed as he loomed above her.

And with that, the familiar squeak of their mattress fills the halls, lulling any kids finally to sleep at the thought of their parents happy together. Even if they didn't know exactly why.


	91. Announcements

**Ages:**

**Jim - 38**

**Melinda - 34**

**Katie - 9**

**Aaron - 5**

* * *

Melinda stared down at her sleeping husband, unable to keep the soft smile off of her lips. He always cuddled against her when they sleep together, but when she left the bed to go to the bathroom, he had promptly rolled onto his stomach and spread out on the bed, his head tucked under his pillow.

He was too adorable (and sexy, quite frankly) for his own good. Thinking about how adorable Jim Clancy was, made her smile as she slid her hand over her slim stomach. Unable to wait any longer, she lurched forward and crawled over him, straddling his butt. She kissed Jim's shoulders and between them until he began to stir. He lifted his head and yawned, looking back at her with sleepy blue eyes.

He smiled and rolled over onto his back. He ran his hands up and down her back, slipping them under her tank top to stroke her skin.

"Hey," Jim yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Melinda smiled and rested her head against his bare chest.

Nights like this where Jim would pull her into his arms and just hold her were her absolute favorite.

"What are you smiling so much about?" He asked.

She lifted her head to look at him. She knew that this was going to be a moment that she was going to remember for the rest of her life. She remembered the two children she'd told him about before and couldn't wait to tell him about this one.

"I have something to tell you," she said softly.

He smiled and nodded, his fingers tracing random patterns up and down her back. He waited for her to tell him whatever news she had. She was big on the dramatic pauses, so he knew that he had to wait for the appropriate amount of time. She propped herself up on

his chest so that she could see his face.

Smiling brightly at him, she revealed excitedly, "I'm pregnant."

Jim stared at her, his mind still hazy with sleep. When the meaning of her words suddenly hit him, his eyes went wide. He slid a hand up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. The look of pure happiness that formed on his face makes Melinda's heart expand with even more love.

How can she not love this man? He was everything she hadn't realized that she was looking for, and she felt so special that he chose to love her.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered. "Really?"

"Yes. I just got the call today," she smiled and kissed him. "You're not mad I went to confirm it without you? I just didn't want to get your hopes up again like we did last time..."

"Oh, honey. This is the best news," he sat up and kissed her again. properly this time. "I could never be mad at you. I'm so glad that this is happening That we'll have a third child."

"It feels like it's been forever since I thought we'd ever get another one, and now we're going to be blessed with a third one. I'm so happy Jim." She hugged him, kissing his cheek, rubbing his back. "A child made with love and passion, and we will love him or her forever."

"Yes. Passion and love," he brought her lips to his and rolled her underneath him quickly, kissing her neck then. "Something we will never lose... when should we tell the kids? Should we wait a little bit longer?"

"In the morning. I can't wait to tell them," she laughed, bringing him close. "I just want to be with you right now."

She wrapped her arms around Jim's neck as he littered her face and neck with kisses, giggling at his enthusiasm. He lifted his head from her neck and then pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. His hand slid between them, cradling her prized flat stomach. She brought a hand down to cover his, linking their fingers together. When they broke apart, she pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you, Mel, for being the woman to bear my children."

Jim was amazing, and he was all hers. A day didn't go by that she wasn't grateful for the fact that he was in her life. That he married her and they had their beautiful family and little life in Grandview together.

"I love you," she told him.

"God, Mel," he murmured. He kissed her cheek, holding her against him. "I love you too. So much."

With that said, he kissed down to her stomach and lifted her tank top, taking a moment to stare at the flat expanse of skin and press a kiss to each stretch mark that adorns her body. He grinned up at her.

"That's our baby," he kissed her stomach, his thumbs stroking her soft skin. "I'm so excited to meet this one. I just know he or she will be great."

She stared at him with tears burning in her eyes. She locked her fingers in his hair and pulls him up towards her, kissing him once again.

"Make love to me," she murmured against his lips.

He grinned before he kissed her again, reaching down to tug her shorts down, his fingers trace over her, feeling her center between his middle and ring finger.

"You're already dripping," he gasped and smiled at her.

"I need to feel you," she moaned as he felt himself throb between her legs. "All of you."

She had always been fascinated with Jim's body, and now was certainly no exception. She pushed up his shirt and threw it to the floor as he settled comfortably between her legs. He ran two long fingers through her folds, satisfied when he saw that she was just as soaked as he wanted her to be.

She unwrapped her left leg around his waist. Her tiny foot was small compared to his body, and he kissed her ankle before he extended her leg so that it was resting on his shoulder. Then he brought his lips to hers, sliding into her easily. Melinda cried out and clutched at his shoulders.

"Jim," she gasped, her eyes fluttering closes in ecstasy. "Right there."

She forced them open when he held still inside of her; he wanted her with him, and they were already nearly there.

When her eyes met him, he pulled his hips back and thrust into her again. She shifted so that she was supporting herself with her forearms on the bed, leaving his hands free to run up and down her body. Sliding one hand underneath her ass to support her, he started snapping back and forth faster. Her hips lifted at the same pace to meet his, his name like a benediction on her lips.

"God, Mel…" He groaned, his voice hoarse.

Their movements were now erratic and frenzied. They were both so, so close. When he passed his fingers over her center, she started to clench around him and she moaned his name loudly into his neck.

"Jim!" She pulled him close, her nails just moving over his back.

He followed her right over the edge, pouring into her. He fell forward so he was resting on top of her, but he was careful not to put too much of his weight on her His hand slid down to rub her stomach softly and they laid there on the bed like that until they could catch their breath.

"Here's to loving you forever," he whispered and kissed her, moving down to kiss her stomach. "And you too."

* * *

Melinda leans against the doorframe to the living room and watched as Katie and Aaron went about their regular afternoon activities.

Katie was lying in the middle of the living room floor, writing in her newest journal Melinda had gotten her yesterday. Aaron, on the other hand, had claimed the coffee table and spread out his various superhero action figures.

Melinda smiled as she watched her children, and her smile grew when she felt a pair of familiar, strong hands wrap around her waist. He pulled her against him and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked as his thumbs rubbed her still flat stomach.

"We have to tell them, you know." She sighed and leaned back in his embrace, resting her head against his broad chest.

"Mel, honey, this is happy," He says with a chuckle. "The kids will handle it just fine. Katie was fine when we told her about Aaron."

Her brow furrowed in worry. "Yes, but Aaron is used to being the youngest. You know how he is." She sighed. "What if he doesn't want a little brother or sister?"

Looking back out into the living room, she laid her hands over his on her stomach and gave them a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Kissing her cheek, he asked.

"Of course," she smiled up at him.

He followed his wife into the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch. Katie looked up, her eyes bright. Aaron, however, looked as if he couldn't be bothered by the entrance of his parents. It made him grin as he watched his little boy play. To hear him speak soft words to his heroes about kicking butt was the best.

"Aaron? Katie? We have something to tell you," Melinda said, patting a spot next to her.

Aaron immediately abandoned her superheroes and climbed into his mother's lap. "What is it, mommy?" Aaron asked as Katie joins them on the couch.

Katie sat on Jim's other side, her notebook on her lap.

"Are we getting a present like this morning?" Aaron giggled, holding his newest hero in his hands still.

She shared a look with Jim. "Something like that," she smiled.

Somehow, Katie knew what was going on.

"Oh, I know what's going on!" the nine-year-old exclaimed, grinning.

"Really? You do?" He asked her.

Katie rolled her eyes in a look that she had inherited from his mother. "You and mama said the same thing when you told me about Aaron, daddy. I remember."

He ruffled her hair, causing the girl to laugh. "You're too smart for us, you know that?" He kissed her head.

"Everyone tells me that," Katie said with a proud smile as her dad hugged her.

"You told sissy about me? What does that mean?" Aaron asked, trying to understand. His little brain couldn't wrap the words around in his mind.

"Well, baby," She begins. Aaron turns towards his mother with wide eyes; he absolutely adored his mother. "When we found out that you were going to be you, we told Katie that she was getting a little brother."

"So… I'm getting a little sister?" Aaron giggled.

"Or a little brother," she added.

"Hopefully a little sister," Katie said. Seeing the reprimanding look from her mother, she quickly amended her words, "Or another little brother would be cool, too."

"I'm not going to be the baby anymore?" Aaron asked.

"You'll always be our baby, Aaron. There's only one you, right?" Melinda reassured him, kissing his cheek.

"I get to be a big brother!" Aaron giggled.

"Yes, you do get to be a big brother." Jim winked at the boy, who smiled and hugged his mother as they all start to talk about all things baby.

Another expansion of the Clancy family was definitely being taken very well.


	92. Lana's First Date

**Ages:**

**Jim - 38**

**Melinda - 34**

**Katie - 9**

**Aaron - 5**

* * *

Melinda stared down at her sleeping husband, unable to keep the soft smile off of her lips. He always cuddled against her when they sleep together, but when she left the bed to go to the bathroom, he had promptly rolled onto his stomach and spread out on the bed, his head tucked under his pillow.

He was too adorable (and sexy, quite frankly) for his own good. Thinking about how adorable Jim Clancy was, made her smile as she slid her hand over her slim stomach. Unable to wait any longer, she lurched forward and crawled over him, straddling his butt. She kissed Jim's shoulders and between them until he began to stir. He lifted his head and yawned, looking back at her with sleepy blue eyes.

He smiled and rolled over onto his back. He ran his hands up and down her back, slipping them under her tank top to stroke her skin.

"Hey," Jim yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Melinda smiled and rested her head against his bare chest.

Nights like this where Jim would pull her into his arms and just hold her were her absolute favorite.

"What are you smiling so much about?" He asked.

She lifted her head to look at him. She knew that this was going to be a moment that she was going to remember for the rest of her life. She remembered the two children she'd told him about before and couldn't wait to tell him about this one.

"I have something to tell you," she said softly.

He smiled and nodded, his fingers tracing random patterns up and down her back. He waited for her to tell him whatever news she had. She was big on the dramatic pauses, so he knew that he had to wait for the appropriate amount of time. She propped herself up on

his chest so that she could see his face.

Smiling brightly at him, she revealed excitedly, "I'm pregnant."

Jim stared at her, his mind still hazy with sleep. When the meaning of her words suddenly hit him, his eyes went wide. He slid a hand up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. The look of pure happiness that formed on his face makes Melinda's heart expand with even more love.

How can she not love this man? He was everything she hadn't realized that she was looking for, and she felt so special that he chose to love her.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered. "Really?"

"Yes. I just got the call today," she smiled and kissed him. "You're not mad I went to confirm it without you? I just didn't want to get your hopes up again like we did last time..."

"Oh, honey. This is the best news," he sat up and kissed her again. properly this time. "I could never be mad at you. I'm so glad that this is happening That we'll have a third child."

"It feels like it's been forever since I thought we'd ever get another one, and now we're going to be blessed with a third one. I'm so happy Jim." She hugged him, kissing his cheek, rubbing his back. "A child made with love and passion, and we will love him or her forever."

"Yes. Passion and love," he brought her lips to his and rolled her underneath him quickly, kissing her neck then. "Something we will never lose... when should we tell the kids? Should we wait a little bit longer?"

"In the morning. I can't wait to tell them," she laughed, bringing him close. "I just want to be with you right now."

She wrapped her arms around Jim's neck as he littered her face and neck with kisses, giggling at his enthusiasm. He lifted his head from her neck and then pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. His hand slid between them, cradling her prized flat stomach. She brought a hand down to cover his, linking their fingers together. When they broke apart, she pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you, Mel, for being the woman to bear my children."

Jim was amazing, and he was all hers. A day didn't go by that she wasn't grateful for the fact that he was in her life. That he married her and they had their beautiful family and little life in Grandview together.

"I love you," she told him.

"God, Mel," he murmured. He kissed her cheek, holding her against him. "I love you too. So much."

With that said, he kissed down to her stomach and lifted her tank top, taking a moment to stare at the flat expanse of skin and press a kiss to each stretch mark that adorns her body. He grinned up at her.

"That's our baby," he kissed her stomach, his thumbs stroking her soft skin. "I'm so excited to meet this one. I just know he or she will be great."

She stared at him with tears burning in her eyes. She locked her fingers in his hair and pulls him up towards her, kissing him once again.

"Make love to me," she murmured against his lips.

He grinned before he kissed her again, reaching down to tug her shorts down, his fingers trace over her, feeling her center between his middle and ring finger.

"You're already dripping," he gasped and smiled at her.

"I need to feel you," she moaned as he felt himself throb between her legs. "All of you."

She had always been fascinated with Jim's body, and now was certainly no exception. She pushed up his shirt and threw it to the floor as he settled comfortably between her legs. He ran two long fingers through her folds, satisfied when he saw that she was just as soaked as he wanted her to be.

She unwrapped her left leg around his waist. Her tiny foot was small compared to his body, and he kissed her ankle before he extended her leg so that it was resting on his shoulder. Then he brought his hips to hers, sliding into her easily.

Melinda cried out and clutched at his shoulders. "Jim," she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy. "Oh, yes, right there."

She forced them open when he held still inside of her; he wanted her with him, and they were already nearly there.

When her eyes met his, he pulled his hips back and thrust into her again. She shifted so that she was supporting herself with her forearms on the bed, leaving his hands free to run up and down her body. Sliding one hand underneath her ass to support her, he started snapping back and forth faster. Her hips lifted at the same pace to meet his, his name like a benediction on her lips.

"God, Mel…" He groaned, his voice hoarse.

Their movements were now erratic and frenzied. They were both so, so close. When he passed his fingers over her center, she started to clench around him and she moaned his name loudly into his neck.

"Jim!" She pulled him close, her nails just moving over his back.

He followed her right over the edge, pouring into her. He fell forward so he was resting on top of her, but he was careful not to put too much of his weight on her His hand slid down to rub her stomach softly and they laid there on the bed like that until they could catch their breath.

"Here's to loving you forever," he whispered and kissed her, moving down to kiss her stomach. "And you too."

* * *

Melinda leans against the doorframe to the living room and watched as Katie and Aaron went about their regular afternoon activities.

Katie was lying in the middle of the living room floor, writing in her newest journal Melinda had gotten her yesterday. Aaron, on the other hand, had claimed the coffee table and spread out his various superhero action figures.

Melinda smiled as she watched her children, and her smile grew when she felt a pair of familiar, strong hands wrap around her waist. He pulled her to him and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked as his thumbs rubbed her still flat stomach.

"We have to tell them, you know." She sighed and leaned back in his embrace, resting her head against his broad chest.

"Mel, honey, this is happy," He says with a chuckle. "The kids will handle it just fine. Katie was fine when we told her about Aaron."

Her brow furrowed in worry. "Yes, but Aaron is used to being the youngest. You know how he is." She sighed. "What if he doesn't want a little brother or sister?"

Looking back out into the living room, she laid her hands over his on her stomach and gave them a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Kissing her cheek, he asked.

"Of course," she smiled up at him.

He followed his wife into the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch. Katie looked up, her eyes bright. Aaron, however, looked as if he couldn't be bothered by the entrance of his parents. It made him grin as he watched his little boy play. To hear him speak soft words to his heroes about kicking butt was the best.

"Aaron? Katie? We have something to tell you," Melinda said, patting a spot next to her.

Aaron immediately abandoned her superheroes and climbed into his mother's lap. "What is it, mommy?" Aaron asked as Katie joins them on the couch.

Katie sat on Jim's other side, her notebook on her lap.

"Are we getting a present like this morning?" Aaron giggled, holding his newest hero in his hands still.

She shared a look with Jim. "Something like that," she smiled.

Somehow, Katie knew what was going on.

"Oh, I know what's going on!" the nine-year-old exclaimed, grinning.

"Really? You do?" He asked her.

Katie rolled her eyes in a look that she had inherited from his mother. "You and mama said the same thing when you told me about Aaron, daddy. I remember."

He ruffled her hair, causing the girl to laugh. "You're too smart for us, you know that?" He kissed her head.

"Everyone tells me that," Katie said with a proud smile as her dad hugged her.

"You told sissy about me? What does that mean?" Aaron asked, trying to understand. His little brain couldn't wrap the words around in his mind.

"Well, baby," She begins. Aaron turns towards his mother with wide eyes; he absolutely adored his mother. "When we found out that you were going to be you, we told Katie that she was getting a little brother."

"So… I'm getting a little sister?" Aaron giggled.

"Or a little brother," she added.

"Hopefully a little sister," Katie said. Seeing the reprimanding look from her mother, she quickly amended her words, "Or another little brother would be cool, too."

"I'm not going to be the baby anymore?" Aaron asked.

"You'll always be our baby, Aaron. There's only one you, right?" Melinda reassured him, kissing his cheek.

"I get to be a big brother!" Aaron giggled.

"Yes, you do get to be a big brother." Jim winked at the boy, who smiled and hugged his mother as they all start to talk about all things baby.

Another expansion of the Clancy family was definitely taking very well.


	93. Back to Work

**Ages:**

**Ned - 36**

**Katie - 32**

**Asher - 8**

**Willow - 3**

**Ned's going back to work after almost three months off to help Katie at home since she was injured in the car crash and the idea that sprang to my mind while writing about Ned's return to the force in Its Gonna be Complicated :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie felt Ned move from the bed and into the bathroom, the door closing behind him and she wrapped herself further in a cocoon of blankets.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning and she pushed herself further under her pillow, she was much like both of her parents in her sleeping patterns. She was a light sleeper like her mother and slightest bed dip or sound would wake her up, but she almost always would end up on her stomach with her head under her pillow like her father did.

She wanted to sleep in more than anything, but she knew she had to get up soon to bring the kids to school. Ned was starting his daily routine, the showering flicking on. He was going back to work today, after three months at home with Katie after the car crash. Katie still hadn't gone back to work either, the thought of being a staying at home mom with her kids had crossed her mind. She loved teaching, she did, but she could have easily died in that car crash and left them motherless.

She'd even called the principal and scheduled a meeting with him today. She wanted to talk to him about her options, since going back was looking to be harder and harder for her. She fitfully rolled over and saw Ned, a very naked Ned standing before her.

He smirked, knowing just how much he'd turn her on from seeing him and she rolled her eyes and tucked herself deeper into the bed.

"Holy hell!" She laughed and threw her face into his pillow. "Don't just have that thing out in the open, either of the kids could come in."

"Ugh she's growing up too fast," he sighed and laid next to her, kissing her head.

"I know," she muttered. "But still, put something on in case one of them comes in."

"Fine," he laughed and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "You're so tense, babe."

"Yeah. I'm exhausted," she said into the sheets, tucking the pillow over her head.

"Just relax," he whispered and pressed the tips of his fingers to her skin, kneading the muscles that were stiff. "How's that feel?" She gave him a tired thumbs up before moaning softly as he pressed harder, massaging lower on her back. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled and pulled the blankets down with him.

They hadn't even had sex the night before, and she was naked, they both were. Both too stubborn to turn the heat off because the kids got too cold without it, so why not sleep in the nude?

Asher zonked out because they went for a family walk after dinner and stopped at the park, occupying Willow with the swings and giving Ned some last minute family fun before going back to work.

"You should call your mom and see if she'll take Wills," he offered, kissing her back.

"I'm fine," she peeked her head out from underneath the pillow and smiled. "Ash has school, and Willow will be fine with me."

"You sure?" He asked quietly, letting his hands roam lower, and lower until he palmed her ass softly.

"You have work," she whispered, wiggling her ass a little.

"You have the nicest ass I've ever seen," he leaned down to kiss both cheeks. Ned delivered a quick, sharp slap to her rump, making her gasp before he pulled her hips to his and then buried himself to the hilt. "Mmm, you good baby?"

"Oh, God Ned," she cried out, her voice echoing into the hallway as she grasped his shoulders. She moved up his back, feeling the muscles there and grasping his hair a little between her fingers "Mmmm baby… " Her body tensed, despite her state of arousal whenever it comes to Ned, she was nowhere near ready for him yet, but the discomfort kept her grounded and she pushed against him.

"Eager?" He growled and snaked his hands around to her breasts and palmed them roughly. He pulled her closer, leaning her back against his chest and kissed her neck. "Mmm Katie."

"Ned, oh... oh baby." she mewled and grabbed his side. "Right there... right there."

He slowly thrust in and out of her, taking his time to build up speed, laying her back on the bed. One hand abandoned her breast and gathered her hair and pulled firmly causing her arch her back, changing the angle at which Ned thrusts stroked her. She mewled in pleasure and moved her hips with his movements. She was so close, he was hitting the sweet spot inside of her just perfectly, and she was nearly ready to let go.

Unexpectedly, Ned pulled out and said, "Roll over on your back, Katie." She did as he asked and turned to see him, cock in hand… he must have been close too. She scowled at him before it melted into a pout and she slid down toward her. He gave her a wicked grin, "We both know that if you come now there is no way you'll last another round. Not after that way you've been tossing and turning lately."

Katie rolled over on the bed and let her legs drop open, baring herself to him fully.

His answering groan of approval and the look of pure desire in his forest eyes sparked something deep inside her. He stepped between her legs and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips as his talented fingers began an exploration of her most intimate area.

"God, you are so wet," he murmured into her ear as he worked the needy bundle of nerves that had been begging for his touch again.

Katie responded in kind by stroking him, causing him to moan his approval. "So big," she moaned as she tried to wrap her fingers around his shaft.

"Glad I make the cut," he chuckled and her voice caught in her throat as he thrust not one, but two fingers into her waiting warmth. "Does that make it too?"

"Mmhmm," Katie whimpered and brought her legs up around his waist to urge him closer.

Taking the hint, he shifted his stance, allowing the tip of his cock to graze against her once

before he entered her in one swift thrust. She cried out at the sensation of being filled with him; finally feeling complete again.

"Fuck," he breathed as he hovered above her. "Oh Katie, you feel so good."

His muscles trembled with exertion as he tried to keep from thrusting into her with abandon. She reached up and stroked the skin of his cheek, bringing his face closer until his lips were on hers again. She used the leverage of her ankles against his back to begin moving.

"Go ahead. Make me come too, Ned," she gasped.

He groaned at the feel of her velvet around him and turned his head to kiss her neck. "Only if you'll ride me," he suggested as he snuck his arms around her back. He lifted her and spun around to lie down on the back, keeping him buried deep inside her as she straddled his lap.

She held onto his shoulders, using her thigh muscles to control how fast she rode him. He held her close with one hand planted firmly on her hip. His other hand roamed her body, from the pliant skin of her breasts to the firm roundness of her backside. His other hand joined in, massaging her ass as she rode steadily toward her completion. He kissed her collarbone, marking her with a smirk as she began to make sounds that barely registered as human.

God, he loved her.

The unbelievably pleasurable sensation of his mouth combined with his deep thrusts continued to push her closer and closer to the edge of sanity. Before she even realized it, her orgasm ripped through her with an intensity that made her scream.

"Yes!" She pressed her face into his chest. "Oh God, yes! Ned... oh keep going, get me through this."

He gripped her hips so tightly he felt she would bruise and thrust into her, helping her through the high of her orgasm. She spurred him as she whispered in his ear, moaning as she felt him reach his own climax, which tore through him as he came with a roar, grasping the bed beside him.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke. Only the sounds of their breathing and Ned's fingers as they traced over her skin softly.

"I'm ovulating, you know," she whispered, kissing his throat as they laid there.

"You are?" He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Would you be mad if-" She started to ask.

"Never," he pulled her head up and kissed her. "Never in a million years Katie."

They sat there, recovering as the sounds of the world began to seep into their idyllic paradise.

"Mom?" Asher called out as the door creaked as he walked in.

They both looked at the clock.

5:40 am

Her instinct kicked in and she slid off of his lap, feeling him slip out was almost as much of a turn-on as his hands were. She grabbed the blanket and covered them quickly as the eight-year-old entered.

"Ash, baby... what's up?" She pulled the blanket up higher as she sat up and Ned covered himself from the hips down.

"I had a nightmare," Asher sat on the bed beside them and she hugged him, rubbing his back softly. "It was from the ghost at nana's store."

"The ghost at grandma's store?" She asked and looked up at him. "You didn't tell me you saw that one."

Ned's hand rubbed his wife's back as he sat up and kissed her shoulder. "I've gotta get ready," he whispered in her ear and then pressed another kiss to her cheek. "I'll be in the shower if you want to join me." He reached for his boxers, pulling them on in bed before getting out, ruffling Ash's sandy blonde hair as he walked over to his closet.

"Wait... Why are you on dad's side of the bed?" Asher asked his mother, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, we traded spots for a little while." She laughed, smiling at him. "You should just go back to bed, you still have school today."

"I do?" Asher whined, looking at the clock. "I was up most of the night because of all the nightmares."

"Alright, go back to bed, bud. No school for you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll make some waffles once Willow gets up and we'll have a movie day. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really nice," Asher smiled. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too baby," she kissed his cheek before letting him go to his own room.

"You have such a soft spot for him," he whispered and then kissed her head. "Fix my tie?"

She let the sheet fall while she kneeled before him on the bed, fixing his tie before pulling him by it and kissing him.

"Thank you, for this morning, for making love with me because I wouldn't have made it through today without it." She kissed him again, smiling brightly at him.

"I have to pick up Scott." He whispered, before palming her ass. He could bury himself in her ass for days, just marveling at it. He bent down to kiss the skin there and then looked up at her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll see you for lunch? We should take the kids out for a picnic."

"At the park," she said softly. "I'll make food. Sandwiches and chips and probably make some sort of treat with the kids."

"Treats, yum. I'll see you after work then," He whispered and kissed her once more.

At first, the kiss was small. She smiled against his lips, nearly pulling back, but then as his tongue slipped around hers, it grew longer and more intense. Without any thought or hesitation, he laid her down, falling down with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She hummed, his lips moving to kiss her chin as she leaned into him. "Ned," she gasped, grasping his hair. "You have to work."

"I'm gonna call, Scott. He can patrol for a bit without me. He won't mind. It means he gets to drive," he groaned, pulling his phone out his pocket. He hated to pull away, but as he found her eyes again when he turned back around, the lust there made him nearly come again. "I've done it for him, he can do it for me."

"You know, I could always call LeTrai myself. He owes me a favor." She ran her hair through his hair, messing it up as she smiled at him.

"Do that," he found her neck again and she grabbed his phone from him. "That's better."


	94. Scott's Bad Luck

**A/N: Scott is literally amazing to write with Ked. So, of course, I just had to write this... Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The first time Scott accidentally stumbled across—quite literally— Ned and Katie fooling around was completely not his fault.

It was early afternoon, and they'd made plans to have a quiet dinner at their place with Scott because he couldn't cook for his life. He'd been knocking on their front door when movement from behind the curtain caught his attention, and he peered inside. And blinked. Then he rubbed his dry, bleary eyes, not entirely convinced he wasn't hallucinating.

Ned had Katie pinned against the refrigerator, his mouth on hers as he practically devoured her. She had her jacket still on, but the school bag lay at her feet, forgotten, her head tilted toward his in willing acquiescence. This all would have been innocent enough if Scott hadn't caught the movement of Ned's hand up her skirt.

Scott couldn't hear much, but every now and then a soft, mewling moan from Katie would float on the light breeze in his direction.

Fucking hell, these two. He'd just go order a pizza.

* * *

The second time, however, was entirely his fault.

He was late to a patrol due to heavily drinking with his buddies the night before and hadn't checked his phone to see that Ned had texted him saying he'd gotten someone else to cover their patrol, and so he sped over their house, letting himself in with the key they kept in a plant by their door.

Scott barged through their front door with zero forethought—it was early in the day, anyway, what was the worst he could see? Katie was to be at work since it was almost nine and Ned was probably just showering, having called LeTrai to let him know they'd be a little late on the road.

He skidded to a stop at the kitchen entrance, startling the two who were sprawled naked on the dining table. More accurately, only Katie was, with her leg thrown over Ned's shoulder as he hunched over her at the edge of the table. Breakfast laid just inches from them, having probably been pushed away from later.

Katie shrieked at the sight of him, and Ned hastily gathered her in his arms to shield as much of her body as he could.

"Scott!" They both screamed.

Maybe if he wasn't so agitated by the effects of the alcohol leaving his body, he would've been embarrassed. He just held his hands up in from of his eyes. "I didn't even think you'd be home Katie, and I was late for patrol. I'm sor—" The words weren't even out of his mouth when he turned around so that he didn't see any more of Katie's breasts and have Ned get the wrong opinion of him. He was his inferior officer after all.

"Get the fuck out of here already, for fuck's sake, Scott!" Ned bellowed, and Scott started to walk out. "I texted you about getting my shift covered and that you didn't have to be in until ten. I wanted the day off for Katie's birthday."

"I'm going, I'm going," he conceded, keeping his eyes averted, but then he stopped in the entryway. "But I'm never eating on that table again unless you two douse it with some alcohol."

"Scott!" They yelled.

"Happy Birthday Katie," Scott said, but then he was gone, slamming the door behind him as he rubbed his forehead. He was going to need a lot of alcohol to scour the image of Katie from his brain.

* * *

The third time was their son, Asher's fault—no, he wasn't above blaming a 4-year-old.

Ned had dropped him off at his house for the night so he could have some quiet time with Katie. They were trying to have a second baby, unofficially. He was the only one who knew besides Katie and Ned as far as he was aware.

Scott had been pleased to spend some time with the little boy when Ned asked him to. He was like the nephew he never had a chance of having.

Really, he was his nephew, for all intents and purposes.

But a day alone with him was his limit. Scott wasn't equipped to entertain a small child for an entire day. He'd tried to take him to the park so he could amuse himself for a few hours—and he had—but now that idea was exhausted, and he was back to pestering him, muttering things about how he couldn't play videos games because his mommy says that would make his brain go to mush.

"Alright kiddo, you ready to see mommy and daddy again?" He said, clapping his hands together. He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up. "Okay, we're going to bring you home."

"Yay!" Asher squealed as he scooped him up into his arms and carried her out of his house and to his car, buckling him in and then soon getting into his own seat and driving off.

Ned and Katie lived across town and luckily Asher loved car rides and the music and view outside his window kept him entertained for the whole ten minutes.

Scott raced to the door and practically kicked the door open in his haste. Really, it was his inability to knock that was always causing him problems.

The sight that greeted them in the living room made him pull up short: the two were naked, again, on the couch, Ned kneeling behind a bent-over Katie. Their moans died in their throats at the sound of the door flying open, and they froze.

"Whoa there!" Scott yelled, quickly shielding the little boy's eyes. Luckily, the back of the couch concealed the graphic parts. "Hey, you two."

"Scott, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to bring him back until dinner!" Ned yelled, scrambling to cover Katie. He was pretty well hidden behind her and he wasn't about to let his son or partner see Katie like this. "I told you I'd text you.

The little boy clawed at his hand, trying to pry it away from his eyes. "What's going on?" Asher giggled, and Scott shook his head. "I hear my dad!"

"Hey bud," Ned muttered as he held a pillow to his crotch. Katie was wrapped in a blanket as Scott took his hands of Asher's eyes. "Scotty is gonna take you to a movie, okay?"

"Honestly, you two—do you ever use the bedroom?" He asked, feeling the glare from Katie as she sat on the couch.

"Shut up," Ned muttered.

"Have fun baby," Katie came around, the blanket tightly wrapped around her.

"Why are you wearing the blanket mommy?" Asher blinked curiously at her and smiled at her. "I missed you so much, you know."

"I missed you so much too, but I'll see you later and I'm just cold," she kissed his cheek and then stood up, eyeing Scott as she turned around.

Those two.

As he shut the front door behind him, the little boy pouted up at him. "Wanna go see that new superhero movie and eat lots of candy?"

"Mommy says I shouldn't eat too much or I'll get a bellyache like last year after trick-or-treating." The boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What your mommy doesn't know won't hurt her," he winked and smiled at him.

"Then I guess we can!" The boy giggled.

Crossing back to his car, he grinned despite himself. At the rate those two were carrying on, Asher was gonna have a little sibling soon like they wanted.

Scott's smile faded. He realized then he'd have two kids to help look after. Ah, hell.


	95. Unbreak Their Hearts

**A/N: I was watching Shameless and this just popped into my head. It's a combination of many things. One of Katie's bad days… enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie woke to sun streaming into the window and Ned's side of the bed vacant. This had become a regular occurrence.

She had grown accustomed to waking up alone. It had been nearly two months since Katie and Ned lost their son and she still was still struggling. Conversely, Ned was up and gone early each morning for patrols.

She hadn't left the house in since her last visit to go see Charlie's grave.

* * *

It had been a grey, gloomy day and it was just the two of them. The grave marker read:

**Charles James Banks**

**January 19th, 2032**

**Forever our little prince**

"Mama loves you," she had whispered, laying down a flower before embracing Ned. "Let's go home."

"I love you," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they walked out of the cemetery.

"I love you too," she pressed a kiss into his uniform and closed her eyes, letting him guide her back to the car. "Be safe at work today?"

"I always am," he replied.

* * *

As Katie woke, she noticed something on Ned's pillow: an envelope with her name written on it in Ned's scrawl and a rose. She smelled the rose, enjoying its sweetness. Then she opened the envelope.

She pulled out the single page letter and read it slowly.

Good Morning Beautiful,

I could watch you sleep for the rest of my life. I had an early meeting with LeTrai, but I should be back around noon. I know you've wanted space and to be alone, and I've tried my best to give that to you. I think it's time for you to get out of the house. Let's getaway this weekend. No work. No meetings. No nosy mothers.

Just you and me.

I have a little something planned, but I'm not gonna say where it's a surprise. If you're ready for it, just pack a bag and I'll be home in a few hours and we can go. I want to take you someplace special. Also, there is present for you on the chair, but don't open it yet. Just pack it in your bag. I'll see you soon.

I love you,

Ned

Katie couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was the first time since she felt like she had something to look forward to since before. Maybe this was just what she needed. She checked the clock and realized it was already eleven.

She had just an hour to pull herself together and pack. She needed to shower, get dressed, and figure out how to pack without knowing where she was going.

She set to work as she waited for her love to come home.

After showering and changing into a comfortable outfit of leggings and a graphic tee, she sought out to find her smallest suitcase, and that proved to be the hardest thing to find. She'd searched high and low, everywhere, but the nursery. They'd left it untouched since he'd died.

It had taken everything in her to open the door and look at the room.

His crib was still intact, and all of his stuffed animals her siblings had bought were still sitting in the rocking chair. His clothes were all folded and sitting on the dresser, waiting to be put inside. Even his little play table for when he got older sat in the corner, the little chairs would never be used because he would never grow into them. There were dozens of books on the shelves that she'd never get to read to him and she walked inside, reaching for the little lion that sat in his crib.

She'd picked that out for him the second she'd saw it in a store with Hannah, gushing about how her little one would love animals. She sat down by the crib and cradled the little animal to her chest, crying softly.

"Honey, I'm home," Ned called out as he closed the door behind him.

She heard him but didn't rise, only held onto the lion tighter and cried harder.

Ned walked up the stairs, not hearing a response. At first, it was just quiet, which wasn't odd, but then when he heard the soft whimpers coming from the nursery he knew what he had to do.

He ran to the door, opening it slightly and saw her sitting there. "Katie, honey, are you ready to go?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. She glanced at him, clutching the bear tighter before looking back to the floor. He inched inside, going to sit by her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Look at me sweetheart," he whispered, rubbing her leg. "What if we try again? Mhmm, again. Let's try for another baby, even though we didn't try for him and still got him."

"Why would say that?" She answered, looking up at him. "We didn't get him... I didn't even get to see him breathe. Screw you for even saying that." She held the lion tighter and cried. "Screw you, Ned."

"Okay, fine," he muttered, leaning into the wall beside her. He rubbed his face and then stood up, wiping his own tear from his face. "I'll just go give your parents the keys to the cabin because I don't think I even want to go with you anymore."

"Ned, I'm sorry." She reached out to him.

"No, don't apologize." He turned away, move his hand out of her reach. "I don't want to hear it, Katie."

"You don't know how I feel Ned," she whimpered, closing her eyes.

He stopped in his tracks, looking back. "Don't say that Katie," he said. "I know."

"No Ned, you don't." She wiped her tear off her face. "You don't hurt in the same way I do. You didn't carry him in your womb for seven months. I did. I felt him move and grow, but I never got to hold him before he died. I never saw him open his eyes, or smile, or breathe, or move."

"I didn't get to do any of that either!" He yelled. "Instead I was stuck in a waiting room for three hours while you were in surgery. It was maddening. All these strangers got good news about their newest addition while my wife and son dying. Without me by their sides."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and looked away. She couldn't look at him, after everything, she never saw how much he was hurting.

He grabbed the little green chair and threw it at the bookshelf, causing it to break and fall down. "He didn't deserve to die. He was just an innocent baby," he sobbed, breaking the table before crumbling down on the floor next to her. "And I didn't deserve to find you like that after."

She pressed her face into his chest, and he held her in his arms. Both of their hearts broken.

"We need to stop blaming each other," she whispered. "We need to work together and move on. Achieve happiness again."

"I really thought a weekend at the cabin would help," he replied.

"My clothes are already on the bed," she answered. "I just couldn't find my carry-on bag."

"It's in the attic, remember? We put it them all up there when we first moved in." He explained softly. "I can grab it for you."

"You'll forgive me?" She whispered.

"Katie," he turned his face to look at him, kissing her lightly. "I love you. Let's make this a happy weekend." She smiled at him lightly before standing up, placing the lion back in the crib and holding her hand out to him. "I want to fix things before I leave."

"We will be okay," she said pulling the ladder down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Do you remember the weekend before our wedding?"

"I do," he laughed, stepping onto the ladder. "I tried to take a peek at your dress..."

* * *

_Katie stood in their nearly empty apartment above the Little Broadway Theater staring at her fiancee who was talking on the phone pouring her a glass of iced tea._

_It was there last day here. They were moving into the home they'd purchased a few weeks ago._

_And they were getting married tomorrow, and she was so excited to finally marry the man of her dreams._

_"Alright, thank you so much_ , _" Ned said as he walked out of the kitchen with a glass of iced tea for her and a beer for him. "See you_ _tomorrow." He handed her the iced tea and kissed her cheek. "We've got ourselves a Justice of the Peace!"_

_"A Justice of the Peace!" She exclaimed, completely unexcited. He could just tell from her eyes._

_"Yes ma'am," he kissed her deeply and she smiled at him. "We're one step closer to getting married baby."_

_"But what about Father Daniels? He's been my Priest since I was a little girl Ned," she muttered, sighing and biting her lip. "And I've just always had this clear picture of what my wedding would be like, and he was always there in my dreams."_

_"Katie, I'm not religious." He replied, looking at her. "We talked about this."_

_"I know we did, but I'm Catholic, Ned. And the person who's marrying us, whoever that may be, I really would like them to have a relationship with God similar to mine." She explained softly to him. "It's important to me."_

_"And having a wedding without a lot of God talk is important to me." He pulled her close. "I wanna marry you, not God."_

_"Please Ned," she looked up at him. "I just want God at my wedding. I want him there for the best day of my entire life."_

_"I won't turn into some church going guy," he said to her. "You know I watch football on Sundays."_

_"You are not changing who you are and I do not want you to." She smiled at him, knowing the next thing she said would win the tiny argument. "But Ned, you can't expect me to change who I am either."_

_"Okay. I'll call Daniels." He sighed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "But only because I love you and I want to see that smile stay on your face."_

_"Thank you!" She cheered and brought his face down to hers, tasting the sweet taste of his Apple beer on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers slipping under her leggings and picked her up. "See what we just did there? We disagreed, we discussed, and we compromised. Marriage will be easy, right?"_

_"More like you got what you wanted, as usual." He laughed._

_"But when don't you give in to me," she laughed at him._

_"Tis true, my dear." He said and hugged her._

_"Look what I got!" Her mom cheered as she entered the apartment carrying a white bag, starting to unzip it to reveal her wedding dress._

_"Oh!" She gasped as she saw it. "Oh my gosh! Oh my god it's perfect!" Ned turned his head slightly, but she pushed his head away. "Don't look, that bad luck baby!"_

_"I about cried when I saw how beautiful it looks," my mom smiled and zipped it back up as she quickly walked forward. "I'll go put it in your closet, and don't you dare try and peek Ned."_

_He spun her around, their lips planted firmly again each other's as he brought them to the couch. "I want you," he gasped._

_"Ned, we have made it a whole week without sex. I think we can make it another two days, don't you?" She moaned as he ground into her. "You're not helping Ned…"_

_"It's technically not sex if we keep our clothes on," his lips found her neck and nipped at her skin._

_"Ned," she laughed as he saw her mom out of the corner of her eye. "Hi, mom. How long have you been there?"_

_"Long enough," her mom smiled. "Well I dropped off the package, and I have lunch with your dad planned. So I'll see you two tonight at the rehearsal dinner?"_

_"See you then, mom." She smiled at her "Love you!"_

_"Yeah, see you, lovebirds." Melinda laughed and closed the door behind her._

_"I need you," he groaned as the door clicked shut._

_"I know you this whole no sex things is silly," she sighed._

_"I didn't say that," he laughed._

_"But I'm serious," she explained. "No sex before the wedding."_

_"How serious? Like absolutely not serious, or I can be convinced serious." He gasped, kissing her neck again. "Because there have been a lot of serious moments where I've talked you into it."_

_"We can survive one more night," she moaned, pushing him off slightly._

_"Speak for yourself," he whined._

_"If we wait, our wedding night will be magical." She reminded him._

_"But tonight could also be so amazing," he sighed._

_It was her turn to cut him off, but instead, she kissed him hard, nothing like the gentle comfort he offered her moments ago. His lips were slack against hers, but after a brief pause, he kissed back, the pressure still too gentle for the intensity churning in her stomach. When her tongue swiped against his bottom lip his head jerked back._

_"Katie," he was panting, his hands pushing at her shoulders. "I knew you'd rethink it."_

_"Not really," she says, her voice low. His hands grabbed her hips hard, his fingers digging into the soft cotton pants she wore. "We keep clothes on."_

_And when he tugged her down to him, he pulled her lip into his mouth; when she moaned, he deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue._

_She gasped sharply. Her hips started rocking against his instinctively._

_"Fuck, Katie." He moaned. "Yes…"_

_He grunted, pushing her away suddenly to lie her on her back. His hands ran up her legs, pressing firmly against her through her pants. She was enthralled by the way he slipped his shirt off, his tan skin gleaming in the light streaming in the window, too distracted to protest when he suddenly tugged her pants off._

_He swore again at the sight of her plain black panties._

_"Clothes on," she muttered humorlessly, his fingers tracing lines from her knees all the way to her hip bones. Her hips bucked into the air, desperate for friction. SHe laughed, knowing she wasn't really wearing clothes anymore. "Okay. We're keeping undergarments on."_

_"Katie," he begged._

_She climbed back onto his lap; she moaned at the feel of his chest against hers, separated only by the thin fabric of her tank top. His hands found her hips again, pressing her into him. His green eyes caught hers, he held her stare, thrusting up deliberately._

_She cried out, and he thrust again. He was harder than she'd ever felt him._

_"Ned!" She threw her head back, and he sucked at her pulse point, licking down to her collarbone._

_He pressed a soft kiss on the neckline of her shirt. His hands left her hips as he continued to move against her, one hand slipping under the hem of her shirt to grip the skin of her back. The other pulled the elastic from the end of her bun, unwinding her hair until it hung around her shoulders._

_She let out a soft whimper, and he kissed her again. She rocked against him more earnestly now, chasing after something that coils low in her stomach. His hands drug down her back, slipping inside of her underwear to knead her ass._

_She was practically sobbing now, her head resting_ on _his shoulder. Her rhythm was less consistent now, her legs locked around his hips. He can feel it when she comes—her entire body stills, a choked moan pressed against his skin._

_He was painfully hard beneath her, and his breath caught in his throat when she softly kissed the skin above his heart._

_"Your turn," she whispered. When she lifted her head their eyes locked, and he licked his lips earnestly._

_"Katie, I love you," he blurted out and gently pushed her off him she protested lightly._

_"What about you?" Her voice was tender, earnest and she felt bad._

_"I'll take care of it," he muttered. "You need to get ready for the dinner."_

_"Ned, are you sure?" She sighed._

_"Our wedding night will be magical," he reminded himself and reluctantly stood up and walked into the bathroom._

_"Yes, it will!" She cheered. "I love you._ "

* * *

"Great day," he smiled at her. "I miss that girl."

"Me too," she sighed. "She'll be back one day soon."

"I hope so," he brought down the little purple bag and gave it to her. "I'll go start the car and get my stuff loaded up."

She walked away quickly and threw everything she needed in her bag.

Hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Floss, face wash, and perfume. Her clothes consisted of a nice outfit just in case they went out, pajamas, and comfortable lounging clothes. Plus a pair of heels and she slipped her boots on.

She grabbed her bag and phone before walking out to the hallway.

"Ready!" She called and dashed down the stairs and met him with a calming kiss.

"Excited?" He laughed and took her bag.

"A little too much," she decided and reached for her jacket.

"It's nice to see you smile like this," he concluded and she closed the door behind them, locking it. "I don't ever want to stop seeing you like this." He waited, holding his hand out to her as she walked down the front steps.

"Well get used to it," she laughed and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand before tucking herself into his embrace.


	96. Scott's Title

**Ages:**

**Scott - 30**   
**Mackenzie - 24**   
**Freya - 7 months**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"Freya, please eat," Mackenzie said, sighing.

She was sitting on a kitchen chair that had been pulled up to Freya's high chair. In her hand was a spoon with a healthy scoop of pureed peas suspended in mid-air, willing her seven-month-old daughter to take a bite.

"Freya, please eat for mommy." She was cut off when the bright green dollop slid off of the spoon and hit the tray of the high chair with a plop. "Please baby… will you eat for me?"

Before she could even reach for the wet rag on the countertop behind her, Freya's hands had found the spatter of peas and she slid her tiny fingers through the mess, spreading it across the surface of the high chair tray and giggling all the way.

"Why won't you eat, Frey?" She asked softly, dropping the spoon into the bowl of peas on the counter. "I'm gonna have to call grandma and see what she says, aren't I?" The infant giggled and clapped her hands at the sound of grandma. "Oh baby," she laughed and cleaned her hands off the tray quickly. "You're just the cutest, aren't you?"

The little girl knew how pretty she was already, with her blue eyes and blonde hair just like her mom, how could she not be the prettiest?

Her phone rang once before mom picked up.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice said into the phone.

"Hey mom, do you have some time?" She asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Her mom cheered.

"Freya isn't eating," she sighed. "She just plays with it and flicks it away."

"What are you trying to feed her?" Her mom asked.

"Peas," she answered.

"Have you tried carrots? You loved carrots when you were little," her mom replied. "You also loved bananas and applesauce."

"Carrots!" She said and went to the cupboard, grabbing a jar of them and a small bowl. "I never thought about carrots."

"Well if she doesn't go for that I'd just call me back," her mom said. "I think she's also just trying showing you who's boss."

"Mama's the boss," She said, eyeing the little girl. She looked at Freya with faux-seriousness but soon started laughing at the perplexed look the little one gave her in return. "Okay mom, thank you."

"Always," her mom sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and hung up, sitting down with a plop with the new food, setting the bowl of peas behind her. "Mommy needs you to eat your dinner." Freya had resumed playing with the spoon she'd left from the peas. "Hey, Freya."

She snapped her fingers to get her attention and when the tot looked up at her, she smiled at her widely and opened her mouth. She knew that Freya would try to mimic my actions, and didn't have to wait long before her tiny mouth popped open and she quickly dropped a spoonful of carrots onto her tongue.

"Look at you, big girl!" She crowed, causing as much fanfare as she could to let her know how happy she was that she'd taken a bite of food, but soon, her face screwed up and her blue eyes crinkled. "Isn't that yummy?"

It was no use. Freya blew the food out of her mouth, causing every last drop of her peas to fly out of her mouth, showering her mom's face with bright orange specks. She began to whine, bringing her tiny hands up to her hair and pulling at it.

"Oh baby, don't pull your hair." She said softly and kissed her head as someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" She grabbed the rag and wiped what she could off her face before running to the door and opening it. "Scott, hi. Did you forget your keys or something this morning?"

There stood Scott with some groceries in his hands. "Yeah, I was in a hurry." He sighed, kissing her cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it's been better. Freya's not eating." She sighed.

"I see. The carrots in your hair..." he laughed, smiling at her. "Well, they suit you."

"Come help me," she said as Freya whined, pounding her fists on the tray for attention. "She'll enjoy the attention, and so will I."

He shut the door behind him as she ran to the little girl. She was dressed very casually in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she bent over to feed the little one another bite of carrots.

"Come on baby," she pleaded. "Just a few bites..."

"Here," he said, nudging her side. "Want me to try this?"

"Okay," she smiled, handing him the bowl and spoon as she took the groceries from him and brought them to the counter. "Give it a try handsome."

He nodded and took his jacket off quickly, sitting in the chair before her. "Your mama says you're not eating," he said scooping up a little spoonful. "Will you try for me?"

She looked through the bags, seeing all the stuff she'd written on the list that had gone missing the morning. "Did you steal my list?"

Her favorite.

He brought the spoonful to Freya's mouth and opened his own, encouraging her to do the same. As soon as she did, he had the spoon in her mouth. Freya ate it, smacking her lips with a smile. After that, he was easily able to feed her the rest of the food.

"There," he said proudly, scooping the last bit and feeding it to her. He picked up the happy baby into his arms and tickled her, smiling when her tiny laugh rang through the kitchen. "All gone. Let's go show mama."

He presented the empty bowl to Mackenzie who sighed in relief and smiled at Freya. "Good job! That wasn't so bad, was it?" She turned to me with a look of amusement. "Thank you. I don't what I would've done without you."

"You would've gotten her to eat," he smiled. "You're a good mom."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Go shower, I've got her." He said pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "We'll get all cleaned up and ready for the day, right Frey?"

"Dada," Freya smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh," she laughed. "Looks like you've got yourself a title."

"I'll take it," he smiled, kissing Mackenzie on the lips properly this time, despite the peas nearby and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."


	97. When Mel's Hair Turned Gray

**A/N: I have always wanted to see this moment play out... :) A slight tie to part one of chapter fifty-six.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 45  
** **Melinda - 41  
** **Katie - 16  
** **Aaron - 12  
** **Mackenzie - 6**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It started like any other morning at the Clancy house.

Jim was still in bed with his head under the pillows after a late night at the hospital while Melinda was going through her normal routine in the bathroom. As he rolled over, the warm sunlight hit his face and he couldn't help but think about how quiet Melinda was being in the bathroom. There was no running water, no humming, or sound of a hairdryer.

He sat up in bed and called out to her. "Melinda? Mel, honey are you okay in there?" She didn't answer and he became a little worried at her quietness.

Usually, she'd peek in with a smile on her face, but then again it was a Tuesday and she didn't have to work and with Katie driving now she didn't have to bring the kids to school.

He pushed the covers off his body and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. He crept towards the bathroom not knowing what to expect. Standing in front of the mirror he saw Melinda looking sternly back at herself with her fingers in her hair.

At first, he found it a little funny that his wife was looking so intently at herself until he realized why she was so close to the mirror. He walked up behind her, placed his hands on her hips and rested his cheek on her head.

"You know it happens to everyone," he spoke quietly running his hands over her hips. Still silent and oblivious to the fact that he was expecting a response, Melinda kept picking through her hair. "Mel, baby, I have them too."

He let out a laugh but quickly became aware that this was a serious matter in Melinda's eyes. Again no response. No quick laugh at his previous joke, or a mere shoulder shrug, nothing.

Jim rubbed his hands from her hips down to her ass, and it was then that she acknowledged his presence. Melinda turned around so she was facing him and he could tell that she was visibly upset.

"I'm barely over forty, Jim. At this rate, I'm gonna be white headed by the time I'm fifty. They just popped up. I didn't notice them yesterday." Her face crinkled with worry and she stared back at him. "Did you?"

"Honey, it's fine. A couple gray hairs are not going to be the end of the world," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "I wouldn't have even noticed them now if you didn't tell me."

It was hard trying to reassure his wife that everything was going to be okay, but he needed to try to be the voice of reason. Melinda gave Jim a pleading look. She knew that he was trying to help her, but the simple fact was that her hair changing was something new that she didn't like.

"I don't like change," she sighed, looking at him. "I think I'm gonna go get my hair done..."

He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes. "Mel, it is really nothing to worry about. I have a few here and there and you said you like my salt and pepper look," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "It comes with the territory of getting older. We've been together nearly twenty years and I think you look even better now then you did back then."

"Twenty years huh?" She reached for his hand and smiled.

"Almost," he smiled at her. "Mel, just know I really don't care if your hair turns white tomorrow or if it all falls out. I don't care if you turn out to be bald in a day's time. I just won't, baby." He held her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you no matter who old and wrinkly you get. Just promise me that when my good looks fade you'll still love me?"

"Always and forever," she whispered and reached up on her tiptoes to press another kiss to his lips. "We have a day to get started..." Melinda smiled as their lips parted. "You think its sexy right?"

"Very sexy," he smiled and threw her over his shoulder.

"Good. I think I'll keep it this way then." She gasped as he threw her on the bed.

"The more grey hair the merrier," he winked and set upon his mission.

* * *

Melinda was dressed in a second, a pair of jeans and t-shirt from their vacation to Boston last year.

A birthday gift from Jim.

"We're all gonna be late," she hissed. "I knew you trying to go for the second one was going to take longer than expected..."

"It's my duty to make you come twice," he chuckled and fixed his tie in the mirror.

"The kids are so gonna be late and then you'll be late for your morning meeting." She whispered. "At least the store is closed today..."

"We'll all be fine," he whispered. "A little late start won't hurt us."

"You're right," she sighed. "I'll get the kids up and then you can start on breakfast?"

"Yes," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "There's my girl."

They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and went to Aaron's bedroom, which was empty and then Katie's, which was empty as well. The rustling of plates and sizzling could be heard as Melinda entered Mackenzie's room, Jim slipped down the stairs. The blonde was still tucked in bed with a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Baby, are you sick?" She sat on her bed and felt her forehead.

"Katie said she'd tell you and that you'd let me stay home," Mackenzie coughed. "My belly doesn't feel good."

"Oh no," she whispered and kissed her cheek. She could feel her fever on her lips even. "Katie told you right. No school for you..."

"Daddy?" Mackenzie started to nod off again. "Is he with you?"

"He's downstairs," she whispered. "I'll have him come up in a minute." She kissed her cheek

and placed the wash rag back to her head. "Sleep well, little fish." She shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. "What's going on down here?" She asked, watching as Jim and Aaron sat in the breakfast nook and Katie flipped an egg on a plate with toast and poured a cup of coffee.

"You and dad were busy, so we made breakfast." Katie smiled. "I have an AP test that I need to finish up before the first period so I have to get going like now, but I already had my yogurt and granola." She put the plate next to her dad's. "I have practice after school at the gym and probably won't be home for dinner."

"Sounds like a packed schedule for you then," she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head as she grabbed her red juice. "Another one?"

"Of course. I just love how packed full of antioxidants it is," Katie laughed and took a sip with a smile. "There's some left in the cup by you, dad. Aaron, if you want a ride with me you better come now."

"You heard her," she reached for her coffee mug and kissed Jim's cheek. Aaron was shoveling food in his mouth in a very Jim-like fashion. A car started and she smiled at him. "She's all grown up. They all are."

"I know," he laughed and finished his strip of bacon. "Katie makes some damn good bacon too."

"Wonder where she got that from," she smiled at him as Aaron chugged his milk and ran toward the door, grabbing his bag.

The was a car horn and she knew Katie was long gone.

"Come on," she said as Jim grabbed his juice. "Will you give Aaron a ride so I don't have to wake up Mack? She's not feeling well. She asked if you'd go see her before you go."

"Oh?" He asked, going toward the stairs. "I'll peek in and see her."

"It's nothing I can't handle. Probably just a tummy bug," she laughed. "We'll probably stop by your office if she doesn't get better by lunch."

"Okay," he set his briefcase by the door.

"Mom, she left me!" Aaron yelled as he came back toward the front door and Jim went up to see Mackenzie. He leaned over the railing and sighed. "I can't believe she actually left me."

"She was running late and needed to leave. AP test or whatever," Melinda said, sipping her coffee. "Here don't forget your lunch. I packed two deserts because I need you to take the bus." She kissed his cheek just as he groaned, but she turned him around and pushed him in the right direction. "Have a good day at school."

"But the bus sucks," Aaron muttered, still walking down the lawn.

Jim came out of the house a moment later, arm slipping around Melinda's waist as he kissed the side of her head, whispering something about this morning that made her blush and brought the coffee mug back to her lips as she glanced at him.

"I'll give you a ride, Aaron," Jim said, straightening his tie. "I remember how much I hated the bus. My mom would only drive me on my birthday." He kissed her neck and she leaned into him. "Kenz was asleep when I got up there, but she was still pretty warm."

"Thanks, dad!" Aaron said, running to the truck parked on the street.

"Have a good day," she said, smiling up at him and giving him a quick kiss. "I'll call you if anything happens with Kenz."

"Okay. Give her my love when she gets up. I'll stop in on my lunch to check her fever." Jim said, smiling as he kissed her again. "I'll bring Lento's home. It's just across the square. You know, Payne's sitting in a car."

"I noticed and lunch sounds great," she nodded, kissing him again.

"Love you," Jim said and with that, he jogged toward his truck.

"I love you too," she waved to Jim and stood there for a moment and waited until he was long gone. She noticed Payne glancing at her again and she smiled, waving to him and pointed to the mug as she heard footsteps.

"Mama..." Mackenzie whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there, my little minnow," she said, picking up the sickly child. "Feeling any better?"

"No," the girl coughed and laid her head down. "I don't mommy."

"Let's go get you some breakfast in your tummy and then we can watch a movie." She said smiling and looked at Payne again who had gotten out of his car.

"Princess movie?" Mackenzie perked up with a smile. "I think that'll happen."

"Yes... we can watch a princess movie." She laughed and then walked back inside of the house.

The day began as it always did with the Clancy family, a smile on each other their faces.


	98. One Safe Place

**A/N: Set shortly after 3x04: No Safe Place. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda felt like she hadn't slept in a week.

The store was packed and she just wanted to tell everyone to get out so she could leave for the weekend already.

Jim was taking her out of town to get her mind off things. Off Shane.

The cops hadn't been able to find him after he ran from her house and jumped the fence. He hadn't shown up to work or went to his apartment. There was no trace of him anywhere and there was nothing the cops could do until he turned back up.

"You okay, Mel?" Delia asked as she rang up a customer, noticing her blank gaze at the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She jumped slightly and smiled at her friend.

"He's not gonna hurt you. None of us will let that happen, Mel. I promise." Delia answered, rubbing her back. "Jim won't let that happen. You know that."

"I know," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I've just been so jumpy and distracted."

"You have every right to be," Delia said softly. "Why don't you go find Jim? He's off at three right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And we don't close until six. This is my store, you know."

"I'll close up Mel. You get out of here for the weekend," Delia replied as a customer slowly approached the counter with a few items in hand. "All set?"

"Almost, my daughter has another few items." The customer gleamed.

"Okay, we'll just wait for her then," Delia said and turned to Melinda. "I mean it, Mel. Get out of here and enjoy the weekend. Relax and get better."

"Are you sure?" She asked, itching her neck apprehensively as she looked at her in the office, checking to make sure no one was there. "I can wait another few hours."

"Go," Delia laughed and pointed to the door. "Grab your stuff and get out of here. Look, there's Jim."

She smiled at her dear friend and grabbed her jacket. "Thank you," she smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Delia hugged her. "After all the distractions with Ned, you deserve to be distracted by something good."

She grabbed her purse and walked to the door, almost colliding with Jim who just smiled and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tightly. "You set this up didn't you?" she asked him.

"I may have asked Delia to shoo you out early," Jim grinned. "But I'll never disclose anything."

"I love you," she said as he opened the passenger door.

They'd packed the night before and put everything in the Jeep so they could leave as early as possible.

"And I love you," he whispered and claimed her lips.

He closed the door behind her and jogged to the driver's seat, hopping inside and meeting her with another passionate kiss. He couldn't wait to get her away from this mess, even if it was just for a weekend.

* * *

They pulled up outside a lake house, her grin growing as she got out and took a breath of fresh air.

"We should buy a place like this," she smiled. "A place for us to come when we're stressed and just relax, somewhere we could take kids too."

"Kids?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I do, but one day." She said relaxing into his arms. "One day we'll have a few little ones running around."

"A few? I was thinking five or six," he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'm so glad to see you already smiling again."

"Yeah... yeah." She laughed. "Keys?"

"I'll get the bags," he said and gave her the keys. "Go explore. It's not a mansion or anything, but there is electricity and water." She walked forward and quickly unlocked the door. "Look, a for sale sign," Jim said as he followed her. "Sulley never said anything about selling the place."

"Talk to him about it," she suggested. "Maybe he'll make a trade for it."

"I'll talk to him on Monday," he said closing the door behind her. "I promise."

"Promise," she grinned, looking at the hardwoods and the tall staircase that leads to three bedrooms upstairs. "Looks like there is room for kids in here. Which is nice."

"Four bedrooms is pretty roomy for a family," he smiled at her.

"I'm feeling like a swim would be really nice right now, but ugh I have a kink in my neck from the ride." She stretched and sat down on the weather couch.

"Already hungry for some of me?" He grinned sheepishly, dropping their bag and dashing to her side.

"Always," she gasped and let him kiss her. "Stay standing."

"Oh?" He asked.

She sunk down to her knees, never breaking eye contact with him. The wetness gathered between her legs at an alarming rate as she unbuckled his pants and freed his erection.

"Oh," he moaned.

"Someone's awake," she giggled, his hand went to her hair, pulling on the dark curls so she could look up at him.

She leaned forward and licked the tip of his erection with eager strokes of her tongue.

"Fuck…" he groaned as she took him all the way in her mouth. He could feel her tongue working frantically over every inch of him, sucking him like it's the greatest thing she's ever tasted. "You look so good with me in your mouth," he panted, trying to keep the movements of his hips under control, trying not to thrust too deep into her mouth. "God, I'm going to come, Melinda..."

His stomach tensed and her hand peeked under his shirt and moved a bit quicker.

"Mmm..." She moaned, her vibrations causing his head to fall back as there was a knock on the door. She pulled back and looked at the door uneasily, rubbing her forearms. "Will you get it?"

"It's not him," he said as he tucked himself in his boxers. "He's gone."

"For now," she muttered.

"Mel," he whispered. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

"I know," she breathed. "Go get the door."

"Yeah. Sorry," he muttered and fixed his jeans enough to be presentable, leaving his belt undone and shirt untucked. "We'll finish this. I promise."

"Are you expecting someone?" She wiped her mouth and stood up.

"No," he grunted and went to the door. "But someone is at the door." The door was opened and he tensed slightly. "Sul...? What are you doing all the way out here?" He looked back at Melinda. "It's just Sulley."

"I didn't know if I had given you the right key," Sulley gasped as he walked inside. "And when Melinda was gone from the store and neither of you were at home so I just decided to come and see if you'd settled in alright on my way out of town."

"Yes, we just got here." He replied.

"I can see that," Sulley touched his belt buckle. "Melinda, you look startled. Are you alright?"

"Only a bit," she laughed. "I've been a bit jumpy these days."

"Ever since your home was broken into, yes," Sulley said softly. "Well, you two have a nice weekend."

"We will," she promised with a smiled.

"I'll see you out," he said softly and caught Melinda's anxious look and gasp. "I will be right back. I promise."

"Hurry, please." She said as she sat down on the couch.

He closed the door behind him and hurried to Sulley. "So Sul, you're selling this great old place?" He asked

"I haven't been out here enough," Sulley chuckled. "You interested?"

"I am," he replied. "Melinda and I both are. How much?"

"Why don't you two just give me what you can for it," Sulley said. "As long as I can still have the occasional weekend for ice fishing."

"Of course," he chuckled. "You keep that set and we'll keep the one in there."

"Sounds like a deal," Sulley smiled. "I'll have the deed changed over to you and sent to your house on Monday."

"You have a good time at your niece's wedding," he turned on his heel.

"And you have fun taking that belt off finally," Sulley chuckled.

"Oh I will Sul," he said as he jogged inside.

The door closed quickly and he pulled his boots off.

"You ready for that swim?" He asked as he met her on the couch, searching her eyes for anything. "Hey... what's the matter?"

"I hate being so vulnerable," she sighed, wiping her wet eyes of her tears. "I hate that he makes me feel like this."

"You are as strong as you were before," he whispered. "I love you and I will always protect you." He paused to look over her. "Plus you look so sexy in this romper."

"I love you," she said smiling at him. "You always know just what to say."

"I know," he grinned and wiped away a tear. "Hey just think... this little place is ours."

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, I made an agreement with Sul." He explained. "We just have to give him what we can for this place and let him come ice fishing the occasional weekend."

"Really? Oh Jim!" She stood up and hugged him, kissing him deeply. "But about that swim... I have another idea," she smiled, holding out her hand. "We can swim later."

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"It involves taking clothes off," she smirked.

"I like the sound of that," he chuckled, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the master bedroom.

"You always do," she replied. "Now lie down."

"But," he objected.

"Lie down," she said pointing to the bed. "Don't make me shove you."

"Alright," he chuckled and laid down on the bed. "I'm lying down."

"Good," she gasped.

She went to close to the door, even though no one was there but them, locking it too before facing him. She felt his eyes on her as she moved slowly, making sure to leave space between herself and the bed.

Was this meant to be a striptease? Because a moment ago she'd truly just been thinking about getting it off and then he'd propped himself up to watch and now she had to think about this again.

She felt the thrum between her thighs, the need for her husband. He knew this moment so well; she knew this moment so well, the moment they'd lived through countless times before, but it still brought them to their knees with want and lust and deep, aching love. Love that made them so very vulnerable because of the power the other held over them.

She bit her lip, moving one hand to her shoulder, slowly slipping the blue material off of her

shoulder.

The only sound in the room was their shallow breathing. The material slid over her skin, gliding over one arm; she inhaled and pulled at the other side, baring her chest and stomach. The romper hung at her waist as she finished sliding her arms out of it, and Jim was tense, unmoving on the bed.

She lifted her arms high, stretching them behind her, locating the clasp on her dark, lacy bra. Jim moved forward as if by instinct, moaning as the cups fell from her breasts, leaving her bare.

"Not yet," she whispered, halting him just a whisper away from her.

His eyes were dark; she could feel his breath hitting her skin, making her nipples pebble. He moaned again, deep down in his throat; almost a whine.

She repeated the noise, feeling every nerve in her body standing on end. She bent over to tug the romper down her legs, moving her breasts closer to him, and he leaned in just to brush his face against one round globe, making them both react.

The romper hit the floor and Jim reached out to claim her hips, his big hands clamping onto her, pulling her closer. She was wearing those black sheer panties, and Jim was tugging them down her hips, and she was swaying towards him and a scrap of material slid down her legs, lost to both of them...she stepped out of it and into his arms.

He was warm against her skin, completely naked before his completely clothed body.

"This isn't fair, now is it." She gasped, feeling his tongue lap over each nipple careful not to come in direct contact with the pebbled bud.

"Completely fair," he gasped, enjoying the naked view of her as he maneuvered on top of her. "Just kidding."

He pulled away enough to pulled his shirt over his head and whip his belt off. They hit the floor as fast as he could pull his jeans down and kick them to the carpet as well.

She brought him close and their lips met.

His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his legs entangled with her own, and his hardness pressed into her.

"Oh," she gasped. "Jim, fuck me right now."

His grip tightened around her waist, his hand sneaking up from her flat stomach to cup her breasts.

She started planting kisses along the curve of her neck and felt the wetness between her legs grow. It amazed her how quickly he could turn her on. He chuckled lightly as she started mewling her approval, letting her lips gaze against his jaw as she whimpered in pleasure. She loved that the fact that she was his. His hand dipped down between her legs, rubbing her center for a moment before moving to tease her and pushing a finger inside her.

"Mmm…" he chuckled in approval. "I love it when you're ready for me."

She opened her mouth to respond but he pushed inside her and her jaw went slack in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Jim, fuck, oh please." She whined, his hips rocked against hers fluidly.

He growled and bit down on her shoulder, shifting them so she was face down on the bed and he continued pounding into her from behind.

"Oh god," she moaned.

His hips started to beat her backside a little faster and she could feel every muscle in her body starting to tense up. "Shit, I'm going to come," he panted. "Fuck you're so warm..."

"I-I'm close," she replied, her walls gripping him. "Just a little more babe."

"Like that?" He gripped her hips and thrust from a lower angle.

"Oh!" She screamed, gripping the pillow. "Jim, fuck yes. Oh yes..."

"I love when you're enthusiastic..." He grunted, leaning forward to grasp her closer.

She gave a quick strangled cry as the pleasure crashed over her and she felt his warmth filling her. He collapsed against her back, his weight pushing the air from her lungs. Their sweaty skin stuck together as they trembled and came down from their high together. She felt him kissing her neck and shoulders and trail of her spine, whispering how much he loved her.

"Jim, I love you," she whispered as she turned over slowly, wanting to see his face. He laid his head on her shoulder, smiling at her "I love you so much, Jim."

"And you are my dawn and my dusk. My sun and moon," he caressed her softly, planting kiss over every spot of skin, lingering against her neck. It was in moments like these when she felt her heart swelling with all the love she had for this man. "Forever will I love you, Melinda."

"We have the whole weekend together," she informed him, trailing her hands through the ends of his black hair.

"Let's have dinner on the beach tonight," he suggested, kissing her. "I'll grill us up something."

"I saw a cute little grocery in the little town about ten minutes from here." She whispered as he entered her again. She gasped, letting herself grasp him tighter as his face pressed into her shoulder. "Jimm…"

The only sound was the rustle of the bed and their moans.

He moved slowly, not letting their eyes drift away from each other and his mouth stayed close to her, watching as she licked her lips and twisted with pleasure. "We'll get some wine and maybe shop a little tomorrow," he whispered, lapping a kiss on her neck. "Find you a new dress... you always like new dresses."

"Maybe we could even stop in at that little pub up the road. We could get a bite to eat and have some drinks," she hummed, smiling at him. "Dance a little, kiss a little..."

"Make love in the water, on the beach, on the deck..." He pushed deeper, letting himself get lost in her warm, press kiss after kiss on her skin. "In this room and on the kitchen counter."

"Against the wall," she whimpered, pulling his hair and his lips to hers.

Their conversation faded as he moved quicker, pushing deeper. He let out a shaky gasp as her walls contracted around him. He thrust into her haphazardly a few more times, before she felt him release into her.

"Oh, Mel," he mumbled, kissing her softly.

He let out a faint sigh and rolled off of her, tucking a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"We should go to that store," she looked at her with a smile.

"We should," he nodded as she slowly moved on top of him, letting her hair shield his face like a curtain.

"Before they close," she gasped, letting her mouth claim his as his hands found her ass.

"Definitely," he gasped, letting himself push inside her, again. "I'm crazy for you..."

She giggled softly and kissed him again.

They never were gonna get to that store, and they both knew it.


	99. Easter

**A/N: A jealous Katie and not in the way you all probably think ;)**

**Ages:**

**Melinda - 30  
** **Jim - 33  
** **Katie - 4  
** **Aaron - 3 Months**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! Look, look! Look at my eggs! Aren't they the bestest eggs ever?! In the whole world? Daddy! You are not looking!"

Melinda could hear the voice of her daughter before she even reached the first landing. Her high-pitched tone was full of excitement and cracks in her desperate attempt to get the full attention of her father. Something she didn't have to compete for in the past, with anyone. Not even with her.

She was an absolute daddy's girl, and her daddy would do anything for her. She had him wrapped around her little finger and knew it and had no qualm about using it to her own advantage. Like the extra cookies before dinner or lunch, or the "one more bedtime story" so she could stay awake longer. Jim didn't have any problems doing anything for his little girl. She just had to ask.

But now she had competition for her daddy's attention, a big one. Even though her little brother was still too young to speak, to walk, or to understand that his dad would steal the moon from the sky for him, he was still gaining his great share of Jim's attention.

A situation Katie didn't like so much because suddenly there was someone she had to share her daddy's praises and cookies and bedtime stories. To work against this jealousy, Jim spent more time alone with her and with the two together, so that Katie could see there was no reason to be jealous at all. Not such a difficult task, after all even with the 'fight' about Jim´s attention with Aaron, she was fiercely protective of him. In the week after his birth, she would sneak into his nursery at night, checking on him. When they found her one morning lying next to his crib, sleeping on the ground, they asked her what she was doing.

Her answer was that she just wanted to see if he was still there…and protect him from the monsters under the bed. Because she was a big sister now, and that was what big sisters do. They protect their little siblings.

Melinda still got tears in her eyes thinking about it. How was it possible that she helped to create such a sweet, compassionate, brave, fierce little girl?

"I see them, Pumpkin. They look fabulous!….Oh! No, buddy, the colors don´t go into your mouth… they go on the eggs!" Jim laughed.

She could hear the chuckle in his voice and had to smile, trying to picture their curious son trying to eat everything that was within his reach. She slowly crept down the last stair and toward the dining room. They hadn't heard her yet, and she hoped it would stay this way for a while. She loved nothing more than to watch her family when they were unaware of it. Just looking at their smiling faces, full of laughter and life and being happy. After all the pain, after all these years, she would never regret saying yes to finally having their little angels.

She crept on silent feet to the kitchen, turning around the corner as quiet as she could to watch them in the dining room, waiting to see if her family heard her come down.

But her son was still squealing, her husband still chuckling, and her daughter still talking to her father about the bestest, most beautiful eggs they were making in the whole wide world.

When she reached the door to the dining room she had to bite her lip at the picture she saw in front of her. The big dining table in the middle of the room that normally was neat and practical, was now littered with boiled eggs and empty eggshells, painted and unpainted, paint tubes in all colors of the rainbow lying open and closed around. Her husband praising the colorful eggs that Katie had painted so far, his focus completely on her. Her little cheeks stretched into the biggest smile she had ever seen, beaming up at her father, puffing her chest out in pride, standing next to him.

Her little son Aaron was in his highchair at three months, with colors and half-painted eggs in front of him. More color on his cheeks and in his curls than on the eggs.

Aaron saw her first, his ears picking up her chuckle that she couldn't keep in any longer. He was exactly like his father. Always beaming, full of laughter, like his sister, both are her sunshine. His eyes locked with her and his babbling of half-formed words got louder. His little arms pumped in the air, an egg smashing on the kitchen floor, paint splashing around, but she could have only smiled, happy seeing her little boy getting so excited to see her.

Jim and Katie's eyes go first to Aaron when he started to get louder and then in the direction of his look. Jim beamed at her, and Katie's smile got even bigger, something she didn't think was possible at all.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Katie ran to her side, two eggs in her hands, paint smeared on the little apron she wore, a streak on her cheek.

"You are so right, baby girl. They are the best I have ever seen!" She gasped and crouched in front of her daughter and inspected the eggs carefully.

Katie jumped with happiness, and she chuckled again to see her so eager. Katie ran back to the table, slowly and carefully putting the two eggs down, taking a new one to paint.

"I make another one now. For... Ned! And Aunt Delia," Katie giggled, drawing a careful blue flower.

She smiled and looked at Jim, who grinned back at her. Walking over to her three artists, she caressed the hair of Katie and pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek, which he responded to with the most delicious laughter and touched his paint-covered hands to her face, and then turned to Jim.

Melinda moved her head closer to Jim's as she sat on his lap, leaning in, so her forehead rested against his.

"How was your sleep?" He asked.

"A haven of tranquility," she answered and threw her body into his outstretched arms, kissing him on the lips. "So I had to come back to my little chaos because I could not live without it."

"I'm glad," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replied, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." Her voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them. "For giving us a beautiful family and loving me, every single day."

She gently leaned in and kissed Jim's warmed lips. They pulled apart, only looking at each other as their child decorated their eggs just fine without to contain themselves anymore, Jim held Melinda's head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his physique.

His hands ventured over her curved body, exploring. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes. His full of wonder and love, she's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them was communicated.

She hoped he could see in her eyes how overwhelmingly happy she was.

"Mommy?" Katie asked. "How does this look?"


	100. Valentine's Day

**A/N: It's been forever and a day since I updated this story, so here goes nothing. this is for the upcoming holiday ;) This may or may not be when Lana was conceived lol.**

**Ages:**

**Jim - 46** **  
Melinda - 42  
** **Katie - 17  
** **Aaron - 13  
** **Mackenzie - 8**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda was exhausted.

She pulled her Jeep into the lineup of cars and tried to hold back her yawn. The snowy weather outside was doing nothing for her mood, making her feel lazier than she really was.

"Are we going to get out mom?" the quiet voice of her middle child came from beside her.

She put the jeep in the park before turning toward the teen boy. Melinda offered him a small smile as she looked at him.

At thirteen, Aaron was still the quietest of her children. He was also the one that looked most like her husband, Jim, with his dark brown wavy hair, jaw, height and everything in between, but he had her eyes. Her older daughter Katie was her clone inheriting all her features, but her jaw and height whom her father gave to her. Mackenzie was more of a mix of parents, Melinda's facial structure, but Jim's eyes and nose and cheeky little smile.

"No, we're going to wait here for Kenz. It's too cold today, don't you think?" She asked.

"It is cold," Aaron said softly. "But you know how Mackenzie always wants to show you something."

"You stay in here then," she nodded back at him, unbuckling, just as the bell rang outside, signaling the end of the school day. "I'll go get her."

She moved to get out of the jeep, walking carefully to the shoveled sidewalk in her heeled boots skillfully. She pulled on her skirt a little when she noticed more than just a glance for a few of the dad's, one with his wife standing next to him.

"Melinda!" A man smiled as he locked his car. "I haven't seen you since the party at the hospital. How have you been?"

"Hi Josh," she smiled, holding the door for him as she shuffled inside. "I've been good. Just a little tired, Jim and I just got back from a nice little weekend with the kids at our cabin." She explained. "It was so nice to get away with them and have some good old-fashioned fun in the snow."

"I bet," Josh smiled. "I wish I could do something with my son like that, but with the chief of surgery position being up for grabs at the hospital and ever since my wife passed last year, it's been hard to get away."

"Jim says you're the best candidate for that position," she said as she walked toward Mackenzie's classroom which also happened to be the same one Josh's son was in too. "And know if you or James ever need anything, just give us a call."

"Thank you, Melinda. That means a lot, and I know Jim would be great at it too," he shrugged. "Too bad he's not looking into it."

"He's comfortable with where he's at now," she explained. "Being the head of general gives him a lot of room to do so many things and work fewer hours then he used too." Josh's son was quick and to his father's side in a second, but Mackenzie was still coloring something. "Well this is where we bid goodbyes," she waved and smiled at the little boy. "Bye James, Josh. I'll let Jim know you said hello." They both waved as Melinda maneuvered toward Mackenzie. "What are you drawing baby?" She kneeled by her daughter.

"It's for James, his mommy told me to draw it," Mackenzie whispered.

"Oh? Have you seen her because I haven't," she said softly.

"Yeah, only sometimes." Mackenzie hummed, tucking the picture into her folder. "I'll finish it at home."

"Well, what did she say?" She followed the little girl to her cubby where she grabbed her coat and hat and mittens.

"That he was sad and missed her. She said this would cheer him up. He really likes fish and his favorite color is orange," Mackenzie shrugged and put the folder in her backpack and pulled it on.

Melinda helped her pull it on and zipped it closed. She bent down to tug her hat down over her ears and pinched her cheek before kissing it. "Was she around today?" She asked, the little girl took her hand happily and smiled up at her.

"When his dad came and got him, like always," Mackenzie explained. "Haven't you seen her?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I think she crossed over," Mackenzie shrugged. "I see people who have all the time."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah," Mackenzie smiled. "I saw grandma the other day. She was just watching you and she told me it could be our little secret. We play goldfish all the time when I can't sleep."

"Grandma?" She kneeled in the hallway to talk to her daughter. "Like my grandma Mary Ann?"

"Yeah, great grandma." Mackenzie giggled. "She's very good at goldfish. She always beats me."

"That's nice," she smiled and felt a tear in the corner of her eye. "Has she said anything?"

"Not really," Mackenzie shrugged. "Can we go home, mommy? Everyone's gone."

"Yeah," she smiled as she stood up and wiped away the tear without her noticing. "Let's go home. Aaron's probably bored in the car."

They made their way through the halls of the elementary school and talked about how her day had been. Something about too many gross candies that daddy would like came up and something about veggie pizza in the cafeteria that was super tasty.

"I'm glad you have a good day," she said as Mackenzie held the door open for her and they walked toward the jeep. "Did you get any valentines?" She asked.

"Some, but not from anyone interesting." Mackenzie shrugged. "I think their mom's made them sign them." She laughed at her daughter's wisdom and opened the backseat door for her. "Did Daddy get you a Valentine, Mommy?" Mackenzie asked as she moved to sit down in the seat.

That was a little bit of a sore spot for her today. Jim had been out of the house long before she had even gotten up with the kids for the day, having an early surgery or something at the hospital she presumed. She didn't know exactly where he'd gone this morning because she'd been too busy at the store with tourists to text and ask.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

Valentine's Day was one of her favorite holidays and the no acknowledgment from her husband stung. Sure, the meaning had changed over time as they had gotten older and of course since they had the kids, but it still made her a little sad. Especially when she remembered that her husband hadn't even woke her up to give her a kiss this morning let alone wish her a Happy Valentine's day.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked. "Can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

"That's a good idea," she smiled and closed the door and shuffled to the driver's seat.

She drove home, her mind completely distracted by the thoughts and questions her smallest daughter had presented. She pulled into the driveway, another yawn escaping her lips as she turned off the vehicle. She followed the kids into the house, sighing through her yawn.

They clamored for the stairs to do their normal routine, while she peeked in to see Katie and Hannah settled in the living room.

"Hey girls," she ran her fingers through her hair and yawned as she leaned against the couch.

"Tired mom?" Katie asked.

"We can make some snacks for all of us if you want to go take a nap?" Hannah grinned.

"That's nice of you," she yawned again. "I'm gonna go do that. Make sure to wake me up before five?"

"Sure thing," Katie closed her laptop and shuffled into the kitchen.

She pulled off her boots and hung up her coat before sliding her keys onto the hook and making her way up the stairs, nearly running into Aaron as he ran down to get something to eat.

"He's crazy," Mackenzie giggled as she soon followed at the normal pace.

She sought the solace of her bedroom for a moment, glad Hannah had recommended a nap. She really did need a break from the hustle and bustle of her young family for just a second or maybe an hour. She laid down on the bed for a moment, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

She curled under the blankets and zonked out.

It felt like seconds, minutes maybe when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Mama?" Katie's warm voice came through her ears. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" She muttered sleepily, only opening one eye. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just five. You asked me..." Katie smiled.

"I know," she muttered. "There's no way it's five already..."

"You can keep sleeping if you want." Katie shrugged. "We're fine."

"I'm up," she muttered. "It just felt like a minute."

"You can keep sleeping, we'll get dinner started," Katie replied.

"No, I'm coming." She sat up and pulled her hair into a ponytail before walking to meet her daughter with a hug. "Is everything calm?"

"Yeah, Kenz did her homework already and is with Han downstairs, and Aaron's in his room," Katie explained. "Grandma Faith's here, she's downstairs too."

"Grandma Faith?" She yawned.

"Yeah," Katie smiled and bounced down the stairs happily.

Melinda sighed slowly as she rubbed her eyes. When she was finally downstairs, she put on a cheerful smile when she came face to face with her mother-in-law.

"Faith, hi," she smiled as she let them into the house. "Did I know you were coming or..."

Faith smiled, touching her arm gently as Katie headed into the living room. "You don't remember?" She shrugged while racking her brain, she couldn't recall making arrangements for Faith to come over, and Jim hadn't mentioned anything last night before they went to bed, but he had been pretty preoccupied. "Oh, before I forget..." Faith went to her purse over on the sofa, which brought her out of her thoughts once more. "Happy Valentine's Day Melinda." She held out a pale pink envelope to her. Melinda quirked an eyebrow at her mother in law. "It's not from me," she chuckled. "Take it."

Melinda bit her lip and took the envelope from Faith just as she went to join the kids again and watch the rest of the Disney movie. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, holding the envelope in her hands. It was only then that she noticed her name scrawled on the front of the envelope in Jim's chicken scratch handwriting.

That bastard. He did have something planned.

She wasted no time opening the flap and pulling the card out. She smiled at the front, the words on the pretty green paper were simple. She sighed when she opened it, smiling when she saw he had written her a letter on the inside.

_Mel,_

_I bet by now you think I've forgotten about Valentine's Day. The_ _fact_ _of the matter is, I didn't. I've just had a really hard time coming up with something special to do, for you. You deserve so much more than I can possibly give you. You are my life,_ _me and the kids would be NOTHING without you. You are the glue that keeps us together; you keep me together._

_Who else would blend vitamins into my morning smoothie? Who else would go through two days worth of labor to give us Mackenzie? Who would go through what we did just to have Katie? And Aaron, you struggled the tourist season and the holidays with him kicking your insides every step of the way. Who else, simply, would choose to love me? You've given up a lot for our family, and I feel like I could never thank you enough. But tonight I'm going to try. Starting with dinner._

_I want you to go upstairs, look in your closet and find the one dress that wasn't there when you got dressed this morning. It's red, it's lace and I think it will look spectacular on you. Wear those black heels that I love so much. See you soon._

_Love, Jim._

She smiled as she closed the card before pulling it to her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment before leaving the kitchen and peaking into the living room. She smiled briefly when she saw her girls watching the Little Mermaid, though Katie seemed to have Faith's attention on something else entirely as usual.

She slipped up the stairs unnoticed and closed the bedroom door behind her. She took a moment, before running to the closet and throwing open the door.

The dress was easy to find, mainly because she had an idea about what she was looking for.

It was red, and lace and at first glance, it made her blush. Having three children had done a number on her body. After each one she hadn't quite bounced back, and she still felt like she was still carrying around a small amount baby weight, especially at her hips.

She wasn't 25 anymore, she wasn't even 30. She was a woman and some days she didn't feel right in her body much like she had back then.

But the bag around the top of the hanger drew her thoughts away from the dress for a moment and how she wondered if it would fit.

It's pink, and she can distinguish that it's from Victoria's Secret. When did Jim have time to go to Victoria's Secret? There were days that she barely had time to wash her hair, and he's running off to a lingerie store. But her curiosity easily took her over and she had the bag over the hanger before she can think anything else. There's a note on top of the pink telltale tissue paper, written on a blue piece of printer paper that she immediately recognizes as left over from Aaron's birthday invitations.

For the sexiest woman, I've ever known. Something to make you feel as gorgeous as I see you every day. Finn. PS I cannot wait to peel these off of you later.

"Jim!" She whined and looked inside the bag more, moving the tissue to reveal the delicate strapless black bra in the bag. There was a matching pair of the most see-through panties she has ever seen at the bottom of the bag. They're lace, like the bra and something she would've had in every color back in college. Back when she first met Jim.

Words on the bottom of the bag catch her eye. She almost chuckled, thinking about him writing them there.

Stop blushing and get dressed. I'm waiting.

She chuckled and dropped the bag to the floor, scooping up the undergarments and heading across the hall to take a quick shower. She found the next note in her makeup bag.

Don't worry about putting too much of this stuff on. I love you just the way you are.

She did as he instructed, but probably used more makeup than he wanted. She worked until she felt satisfied with her appearance, wrapping her robe around her body once she had finished applying her delicious smelling lavender body butter and headed back to the bedroom to put her dress on.

She smiled as she looked down the stairs, the sounds of her girls singing along with the movie caused a feeling of contentment to come over her.

She was ready before she could even realize it, and as she stood in front of the mirror she realizes he was right. The dress fit her like a glove, accentuating her more mature curves in all the right places. She actually felt so good, and she hasn't even seen him yet. She had to dig for a few minutes in the closet to find the shoes he mentioned and once they're on her feet she finally felt up to going downstairs.

"Wow mommy, you look so pretty," Mackenzie called from the front door.

"Yeah, that's a stunning dress, mom!" Hannah smiled as she pulled her feet into her boots.

"Aaron, we're going!" Faith called and they heard a thud, most likely from him jumping from the top of his bed, which was the top bunch of a bunk bed and his desk was underneath it for schoolwork and such.

"Where are you all going?" She asked.

Mackenzie held her arms out and she snapped out of her daze enough to notice, walking over to the front door to hug her son.

"Mommy, we go to Nana's house!" Mackenzie squealed excitedly when she pushed her fingers through her hair.

"Are you?" she eyed Faith who was standing over to the side, watching her.

"I'm under strict instructions to take the rugrats to my house for the night," Faith smiled.

"I'll be needing the keys to that big bad jeep of yours..." She chuckled as she looked at her mother in law, before pointing to the key hook beside the door.

"Here mama," Katie smiled as she passed her another piece of blue paper. "It's from Daddy. He told me to give it to you after you got changed for your big date." Katie shrugged, raising her shoulders much in the same manner Jim did. "You look beautiful though."

She laughed as she took it from her and hugged her oldest, kissing her cheek. Aaron just made it down the stairs and started to get his boots and jacket on.

"Thank you, bug. I'm glad everyone knew about this date but me," she smiled and pulled Katie's hat down over her ears. "I love this hat on you. It's so cute."

"Yeah, we were all in on it. I know, I love it too." Katie grinned.

"Before you read that, why don't you say goodbye to the kids?" Faith suggested gently. "We have a date with McDonald's and a movie at my place that needs to be watched," she winked.

She sighed as she looked at her kids. They all smiled up at her, clearly okay with going to grandmas for the night. Especially because it meant they would be spoiled. She went down the line, hugging each of her babies tightly. If they were going with anyone else, she would worry. But this was Faith, and she knew her children were in the best care possible.

"Have fun with Daddy, mommy," Mackenzie giggled as she opened the door.

"I will baby," she smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I bet you won't even make it up the stairs," Hannah giggled.

"Shut up," she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, just have fun." Katie smiled.

"I will," she said before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Help grandma, okay? You know how those two can be..."

"Yes mom, stop worrying," Katie grinned as she hugged her once more before following the crew out to the jeep.

She stood up and smiled at Faith. "I guess I should say thank you. I should get some stuff together for the kids... " She sighed, going toward the house. "It'll only-"

"Jim brought me their stuff this morning," Faith smiled as she patted her arm. "Everything is taken care of..."

"Did he remember their vitamins? They need to take them..." She explained.

"He did and he told me they get them before bed, and he also told me Mackenzie doesn't like the purple ones," Faith winked, smiling.

"And what about their toothbrushes... I bet he forgot," she turned on her heel to go back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Got them," Faith smiled. "And the blueberry toothpaste too. He got it all. We'll be fine and I'll bring them, and your jeep home tomorrow. Enjoy your night Melinda," Faith winked. "You deserve it."

"Thank you," she clutched Jim's note in her hand before giving Faith a hug. "I hope they're good for you..."

"They will be. See you tomorrow sweetheart." Faith smiled. "Give my son my love."

Melinda watched as Faith walked out to the jeep and got in after making sure the kids were all buckled. She waved as Faith pulled the jeep out of the driveway, and soon they were out of sight. Remembering the note in her hand, she unfolded it.

Don't be sad. They're going to be back tomorrow afternoon. We deserve an adult night out and in, so I want to get them all out of the house. They're going to be just fine, and yes I remembered Mackenzie's inhaler just in case. When you look up from this note, a black town car will be pulling into the driveway. Grab your coat and lock up, Jerry will be taking you to your next destination. To me.

She looked up from the note, and almost on cue, a shiny black town car pulled into their driveway. She grabbed her coat just as he instructed and picked up her bag before locking up the house.

"Mrs. Clancy," the older gentleman smiled when she approached the car. "I'm Jerry, I will be taking you to Mr. Clancy this evening..."

She nodded, accepting his hand when he offered it to help her into the car.

It took half an hour to get to their destination, though for Melinda it could've been a day. She just wanted to see Jim, to hug and slap him for making her think he'd forgotten. Her eyes are glued to her surroundings, watching the scenery pass her by. It didn't take much longer for the car to come to a stop.

Thank God.

"We're here Mrs. Clancy," Jerry smiled from the front of the car before getting out.

She smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath before he opened the door. Only it wasn't him who opened the car door.

Jim stood there in a black suit with a red shirt to match her dress and black tie. He looked so handsome.

"My love," he smiled as he held out his hand to take hers. "It's nice to see you."

She took his hand in hers as he gently tugged her from the car. She smiled as his warm hand enveloped hers. They were parked in the lot of one of the more upscale restaurants in the area.

"Jim," she whispered as his hand came around her waist, coming to rest on her hip. "Hi."

He thanked Jerry with a firm handshake with his free hand before starting to guide her towards the restaurant. When they had made it to the walkway leading to the restaurant, he stopped short of opening the door, grabbing both her hips in his hands and pulling her against him.

"Hey you," he whispered, before leaning down and pressing a soft yet lingering kiss on her lips.

Melinda felt her breath hitch when his mouth met hers, whimpering when she felt his lips press against hers. "Hi Jim," she breathed when he pulled away after a few moments.

"I've been wanting to do that since I left you in bed this morning," he whispered as his fingers left her hip to trace her jaw.

She blushed under his gaze. "You could've woke me up you know," she murmured.

"You looked too peaceful. Plus, I was gone pretty early. I didn't think you would have appreciated me waking you up at five." She groaned as she thought about getting up at that time, silently thanking God that he hadn't. "Shall we?" He gestured to the front door of the restaurant, breaking her from her thoughts.

He escorted her inside the upscale restaurant, one that was new to them. She couldn't help but stare at him as he talked to the hostess, giving their name before giving her his fabulous half smile. His hand stayed firmly on the small of her back while the waitress, Nicole, led them to their table.

Jim pulled out her chair for her as Nicole left with the promise to return with water and a wine list. He placed her coat on the back of her chair, and she shivered when his hand gently moved up and down her back, moving her hair out of the way to caress the bare skin of her neck. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking around to his side of the table. Nicole returned with the wine list and waters, waiting a moment for Finn to choose a bottle of red for them to share.

"Jim, this is..." she looked around the room. "Perfect... I love you."

They weren't alone, but there weren't very many other couples around them.

"The night has only started," he winked as he picked up the menu.

Once they had decided on their meals, him going with a plate of veal parmesan while she chose stuffed pasta shell, a quiet and comfortable silence had overcome them. Melinda sipped on her glass of wine as she just took a few moments to take in the atmosphere. It was quiet, and to Melinda it was odd.

She wasn't used to the quiet, especially at dinner time. She was often the one bouncing between children, cutting meals and helping children eat. It wasn't that Jim didn't help, because he did. It was just that she was better at it. It was what she did and she wanted Jim to be able to relax when he'd been busy at the hospital all day.

His hand reaching across the table broke her from her thoughts and brought her eyes up to his.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she blushed.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles as he continued to gaze over at her.

"I feel like I don't tell you enough, you know," he murmured as his eyes stared down into hers. "Or that I'm not around enough. I know sometimes I have to work long hours and..."

"You do have such long hours," she whispered, cutting him off gently. "But Jim, I know that… I'm married to you."

He shook his head. He stood up from his chair and walked around to her side of the table. "You're so special to me Melinda," he whispered as he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. "You're my life and me just...I love you so much."

"I love you too..." she whispered back. She brought her own hands up to his chin and gently ran her thumb along his scruffy jaw. "I understand that our life is busy and that sometimes we don't get to see each other as much as we want, or sit down and just talk, but there isn't anything about our life that I would change. You are the love of my life, and I know that you love me too...we have three beautiful children to prove it," she laughed.

"We have Hannah too," Jim chuckled softly, the intensity at the moment was gone.

"Yes, the child who told me we wouldn't make it to the bed tonight." She brought her own hands up to his chin and gently ran her thumb along his jaw. "Which is probably true, at least for the first round."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered. "You said everything I wanted to say and now all I have left is to give you this," He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a long box. "Happy Valentines Day, Melinda."

"Jim Clancy," she muttered.

"Just take it. I saw it and instantly thought, I have to get this for Melinda," he blushed as she took the box from him.

She gently pulled the red ribbon he had tied around the box before slowly pulling the lid off. Inside, was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a drop, with two heart shaped stones. Their names were engraved in the cool metal next to the corresponding birthstones.

"Jim," she breathed in softly, smiling at him. "This is beautiful..." She held it up to look at the pendant closely. "It's...everything is..."

"It's not too much," he whispered. "If that's what you were going to say...baby, you deserve everything and more. And I just...I want to spoil you tonight because I can because I'm the chief of surgery at Mercy General."

"What?" She gasped. "I thought you weren't looking into that?"

"I wasn't," he chuckled. "I was appointed by Adams himself this morning, a bit of a surprise, but I accepted."

She leaned forward, grasping his face in her hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. His hands ran up and down her sides, coming to rest on her hips as the kiss began to escalate. When he pulled away, he blew out a breath of hot air that skidded across her face.

"You mad?" He shrugged.

"You're the chief," she muttered, shaking her head and then moving to sit on his lap. She moved her hands through his hair and kissed him properly. "I told you'd be the best damn doctor. I told you."

"I love you." And with that, he kissed her once more.

* * *

When they got back to the house, they were quiet.

Melinda followed Jim into their house and she shrugged off her coat as he made his way into the kitchen. She found him rooting through the refrigerator and she bit her lip as she watched him hunched over. He must have felt her staring, because he stood up, a small box of chocolate covered strawberries in his hands. He held them up to her before picking up the bottle of wine and glasses he had set on the counter.

"Where did those come from?" She asked quietly as he walked towards her.

"I bought them last night on my way home from work. Brought them in while you were sleeping," he shrugged. "I know they're your favorite."

She smiled softly as he stepped closer to her, gesturing for her to follow him to the living room. He sat the wine and glasses on the small table in front of them as she sat down beside him. She curled her legs under her as she got comfortable beside him. Her heart raced as he held the first strawberry out to her. She leaned in and gently took a hold of the chocolate covered treat with her mouth, careful not to take too big of a bite. His eyes stared down at her as she chewed the small bite before he popped the second part into his mouth.

As their eyes fused together, she leaned over and grabbed another strawberry and held it up to his mouth much in the same fashion he did for her. He gently nipped at her fingers as he took a generous bite, grinning at her a little bit as he did so. He chewed slowly as her eyes zeroed in on his lips. When he swallowed, he leaned forward immediately and captured her lips with his, sharing the sweet taste of chocolate that still remained on his lips.

His hands instantly reached for her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Jim," she whimpered when he pulled closer to him, her hands finding his cheeks as his hands came to rest on the small of her back.

As the clock ticked, the kiss ignited as he swiped his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. They pulled away with a gasp after a few moments, the need for air taking over.

His mouth instantly sought out the skin of her neck, leaving it with attention as she wrapped her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck. She moaned as he hit the spot behind her ear, clutching his hair just a little harder. She gasped when he pulled her earlobe between his teeth for a moment before letting it go.

She moved his head so they were facing each other, and as they stared at each other Melinda slid her hands from the back of his hair and gently took his hands in hers before untangling her body from his. She smirked as she pulled him up from the couch before letting go of his hands.

She bit her lip for a second as she turned to head for the stairs, not before calling, "Don't forget the strawberries," as she dashed out of his sight.

He groaned and grabbed the package before quickly following her towards their bedroom. She knew immediately when he came into the room. She waited, with her body turned towards their bedroom window for him to come to her. She wasn't disappointed when moments later she felt him step closer to her. She sucked in a breath as she felt his warm breath on her neck and his hands come to rest on her hips.

He pressed warm, slow kisses on her bare shoulder. His left hand traveled up from her hip, burning a trail up her arm, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. He gently moved her long hair over her shoulder before placing his mouth on the skin of her neck. She shuddered as his lips sucked at the skin along her hairline, her eyes falling closed as his hand came around from her hip to press her closer to him. She groaned as he backed her into his chest, his arousal becoming evident to her as he held her close.

His mouth trailed from her neck and back over to her shoulder as his fingers found the small zipper at the top of her dress. She sucked in a breath as he pulled the delicate piece down, the dress giving way the further down it went. His mouth followed the course, causing her to tremble as his mouth traced down her spine in a pattern of kisses and small licks as he exposed her skin. When the zipper was undone, he moved back to the straps of the dress and tugged them away from her shoulders until the dress fell and puddled at her feet. His face buried in the crook of her neck for a moment, a deep breath emitting from his lips.

"I love you," he whispered into her skin as his hands reached around and skimmed the skin of her stomach.

His touches were gentle and light while his fingers explored the expanse of skin that he had become so familiar with over the last twenty-one years. She whimpered as his hands moved up, gently playing with the band of her bra.

She gasped as his hands tentatively touched her breasts over the lace material. She inhaled sharply as he palmed them both slowly. His harsh breath in her ear caused her to whimper as he continued to knead her through the material. When she couldn't take anymore she tried to will her hands to move to her back, arching as she did so. She wanted, needed his hands on her bare skin. She froze when she felt his hand on hers, his throaty chuckle in his ear.

"Not so fast," he breathed as he moved her hand down. "We have all the time in the world,

all the time in the world."

She sighed as he pulled her hand back to her stomach, and placed it under her belly button, just above the scar she carried from the eventual emergency c section she had with Mackenzie.

His fingers danced along the lacy trim of her panties, fingering the lace as he traced across the elastic. His fingers teased down to between her legs as her breath hitched, avoiding the one spot that was truly going to make her come undone. He avoided her folds, choosing instead to dance between her thighs, moving along the insides very carefully. She widened her legs ever so slightly as his fingers tickled the inside of her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

She gasped as his fingers finally traced over her folds, first over her panties. His hand slipped under the lace after a few minutes causing her to purr. The sounds she made as he touched her intimately were almost unintelligible and his own breath became ragged as he teased and touched her wet folds with his talented fingers. A moan ripped through her throat as he gently slid one finger inside, her knees buckling at the sensation.

He held her up with his free arm that was wrapped around her waist. She fell back against his body as he braced her, his finger moving smoothly within the confines of her panties. She whined when his finger left her folds and she made a move to grab his hand to force it back into the confines. Instead, he gently turned her around in his embrace and coaxed her to look up at him as his hands rounded her body and pulled as close to him as he could. He squeezed her ass in his hands as he lifted her up in his arms, stumbling the few steps to place her on her back on the bed. He stared down at her intensely for a few minutes, his hands still on her ass.

They stared at each other, both of their chests heaving with exertion, want and need.

He surged down and pressed a hot kiss on her lips as she whimpered against his mouth. He dragged his lips from hers, starting a burning trail down her jaw, towards her neck where he nipped and sucked until a mark appeared on her skin. He smirked; it had been a long time

since he'd left a love bite on his wife.

Their lovemaking through the years had changed, long gone were the days they could laze in bed and make love for hours. Now it was more hurried, more rushed, more silent than before, not they were quiet now, but quieter than before.

It was about getting there, much like it had been when they were in their twenties.

Tonight it was about the journey.

He wanted to love on her until neither of them could stand it anymore. And that time was coming, he could feel it.

He stared up at her as he moved over her body, peppering her chest with wet kisses. He pressed a kiss against her bra before he finally reached behind her and released the clasps that were holding the black lace to her body.

"Gorgeous," he whispered as he stared up at her, his hand coming up to gently grasp her breast.

She moaned and arched into his touch, her arousal rising by the moment. He touched and plucked her left nipple to attention before leaning down to suck the taut bud into his mouth. She cried out when his hot mouth met her skin.

"Oh God," she moaned as he sucked on her breast while using his fingers to play with the other. She arched her back into his mouth, trying to bring his mouth closer to her flesh, nibbling on it. "Jim... don't... stop..."

Her hands found his hair as his mouth left her left breast, kissing its way across to the other. She purred as he lavished the same attention and almost cried out when she felt his talented hands peel the panties away from her body. His lips left her breast with a pop and trailed his lips back up to hers. She kissed him eagerly as her hands immediately sought the buttons of his shirt, trying to get it off as quickly as she could. He chuckled against the skin on her neck and gently pulled away from her for a moment to remove the offending garment.

She ran her hands up and down his chest for a moment as his eyes fluttered closed at the sensations. She scraped her nails up his chest before he growled and ran his own hands down her body, moving her legs so they straddled each of his hips before he dove in and reignited their passionate kisses. His touch drove her wild, as he swiftly pushed two fingers into her folds she mewled at the sensation as she tried to buck her hips against his. She could feel his erection pushing through his pants and as he continued to torture her with his fingers, the need she felt to get closer to him and feel him inside her grew.

"Pants," she whimpered when his mouth pulled away from hers. "Please..."

He smirked against her skin as she clenched her thighs around his hips and drove her heels into the small of his back. Her hands fumbled down to his waist and immediately went for the button of the black dress pants he wore. She whined when he tried to kiss her mouth as his fingers halted inside her, she needed him so badly and nothing was going her way at the moment. He pulled away from her hesitantly as her fingers continued to try and undo the button on his pants. He untangled himself from her just enough to push his pants down, along with his boxers.

She sighed when his erection sprang forth from the confines. There was no doubt about it that Jim was well endowed.

When they first got together it was a fact she was quite aware of and something he had learned to use to his advantage. Sex with Jim had been amazing from the beginning, each of them learning from each other as time went on. Now twenty-one years later, nothing had changed except her last name and the rings on their fingers.

He stood at the side of the bed admiring Melinda for a moment, the way her hair was tousled all over the pillow, her body was stretched out on the mattress that had seen its fair share of romps but most of all he just looked at her.

This was his wife, the woman he loved more than breathing most days.

His breath hitched just at that thought.

The movement of her legs and the keening whine that came from her mouth broke him from his thoughts.

That was so hot, he thought.

The moment of her legs as she inched closer to him, her eyes hooded as she looked at him without a single word coming from her mouth.

Melinda whined as she waited for him to join her once again, her arousal only increasing as she looked at him with hooded eyes. She ran her hand down her body as she felt him stare at her, hearing his breath quicken as she brought her hand to the apex of her thighs.

He was taking too long and she was beginning to get restless. His hand sought hers immediately and she sighed when he pulled it away, instead of replacing it with his own after he climbed on top of her.

She welcomed the feel his heavy, warm body on top of her own and she instantly parted her thighs around his solid body. She cried out as he teased her, the sensations increasing by the moment. She was climbing fast, the slow-burning sensations in her body were burning through her being. She bucked her hips as he teased her bundle of nerves and she arched her body into his as he slid his fingers back inside.

His kissed her jaw as his fingers pumped into her steadily. "Just let go, baby," he panted into her shoulder.

She arched her back again as he pressed his thumb against her clit just right and the explosion hit her right behind the eyes. She gasped as she pulled at the back of his head, holding it to her jaw as her release claimed her, her hips bucking against his waist while his fingers softly retreated as the waves ended. Her breath was erratic, her heart raced as she loosened her grip on his hair and his thighs but still kept him close.

"Oh my god," she breathed as a hot puff of air left her lips. "This is what I needed all fucking day... not sleep, this... this release of all my worries and doubts."

"Stop worrying so much," he chuckled.

He ran his sticky fingers up her sides as his mouth moved over to place a soft kiss on hers.

She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh as he kissed her and her legs automatically spread wider, allowing him to drop fully between her thighs.

She moaned as he moved above her, adjusting their position unintentionally, his erection brushing her folds. She whined as her hips bucked against his as his hand found her hip.

She reached between them and took hold of him, moaning when she felt how hard and stretched it felt in her hands. His kisses on her neck instantly stopped as she held it in her hands and she felt herself growing heady as he breathed into her neck erratically.

"Mel," he whispered.

She moved her hand slowly up his long shaft as he moaned into her neck. She increased her movements slowly, allowing the feel of his member in her hands to take her over. He bucked against her hands and after a few more pumps he reached down between them and removed her hand.

"Mel," he croaked as he pulled her hand away, placing it above her head and lacing their fingers together. His free hand maneuvered between them, spreading her legs a little wider before swiping his fingers up her folds one more time before lining up his member with her entrance. "I love you," He whispered into her ear as he slid into her, finally.

She cried out as she wrapped her legs around his once more, arching into his body. He pumped into her steadily, keeping the rhythm that was completely theirs.

"Mel," he moaned into her shoulder as he squeezed her fingers. "God, you feel..."

She whined in response as his hips slapped against hers. She lifted her hips to his, to meet his thrusts one after the other as he moaned into her shoulder. She pressed her heels into his ass, trying to bring him closer than he already was. He untangled their fingers that he had stretched above her head, using his arms to pull himself up to his face hovered above hers and his hands found the sides of her head.

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his eyes bright with lust and love as he continued to thrust into her in earnest. She gasped after a particularly hard thrust, her eyes falling closed slightly at the feeling of him filling up every part of her.

He sucked on her neck, finding that spot behind her ear that drove her wild and caused her to move her hands from their place on his shoulders to his back, digging her nails into his skin as he thrust against her.

The panting in her ear got louder, his thrusts were becoming more erratic. He was almost there, almost spent.

She forced her eyes open to look at him as one of his hands moved to palm her breast before moving between their joined bodies. She mewled as he touched her and she arched against his body as she felt that feeling rising in her again, the slow burn that she craved again and again.

She can feel him pulsing inside her, and the force of his thrusts tell her he was almost there too. He could feel the fire burning in his belly as he moved his hand between them, touching her and pressing against her as he tries so desperately to achieve release.

As he stared down at her, his breath ragged, the tightness inside him begins to snap and he started to piston into her faster and faster, giving her all he had as the urge to rush to completion takes over. He moved to pull out, to control himself.

"No," she whispered. "You don't have too."

"What if-" He muttered.

"If that happens then so be, we have one more added to our bunch." She smiled. "We can handle anything."

His hand dropped from between them as he felt her start to tremble and pulse around him, using his hands to pull her hips up into his as he snapped one final time before his orgasm erupts and he came inside her. She squeezed and milked him through her own orgasm as he groaned and collapsed carefully on top of her.

He took a minute when it was finally over before rolling them over so her body was rested on top of his. He ran his hands through her long, sweaty hair as they both tried to calm their racing hearts and get their breathing under control.

He pressed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She turned her head towards him, resting her hands under her chin as she propped them up on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered as her eyes found his, staring at him sleepily.

"I love you too," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "so much."

She smiled contentedly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away. She sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep to the steady sound of his strong heartbeat.


	101. Dinner Party

**A/N: Melinda and Jim are invited to a dinner with Delia and Time that they don't really want to attend haha. I don't know where this came from honestly, but I was watching Dexter and there was a dinner party that one couple didn't want to beat. Plus I mentioned dinners with Delia in the latest Melinda and Jim: The Missing Scenes chapter. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda glanced up to find a glass of champagne being thrust in her face and Jim's piercing blue eyes twinkling at her mischievously. She stared dubiously at the glass in his hands. She'd already had three glasses of wine when Tim opened the bottle of champagne. Was he trying to get them drunk?

"Having any fun yet?" Jim asked.

"Somewhat," Melinda sighed, smiling at him, but he knew better than to believe the words that came out of her mouth when her eyes didn't match what she was saying. He only had to shake his head once before she sighed and spilled it. "I have too much on my mind to have fun right now. You know it too Jim."

He knew how stressed she was with trying to figure out her father's lies. He hated seeing her like this, so down and hurt by someone. Only this time, it wasn't a ghost. It was her father and Tom was someone he could deal with, talk to. And that was exactly what he'd do tomorrow.

"I know," he nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he sat on the couch beside her. "Just try to look like you want to be here? Delia only planned this so there would be a shred of normalcy for you."

"Normal? Me?" She looked at him and chuckled, taking a sip of the champagne. "That's a good one, Jim." She squeezed his knee and leaned into his lips, angling her head sideways to give him better access. Her eyes instinctively closed as Jim began to kiss a path towards her collarbone. Even after three years of marriage, her husband's touch never ceased to ignite that spark in her belly. "Jim..." She gasped and opened her eyes enough to see Delia coming this way. "Delia's coming."

"Get a fucking room." Tim declared as he plopped down on the other side of Jim, tilting his nearly empty glass of whiskey in Jim's direction. "I hardly believed the guys when he said Jim was a real handsy with you... mostly because I'd never seen it first hand."

"It's the alcohol," she laughed. "He is always a step closer with his hands when he's had a little to drink."

"I can be like that too," Tim teased.

Melinda rolled her eyes, Jim was always like this if she was being honest, but usually, it only occurred when they were at home, alone. She was happy that Delia felt the need to have them over for dinner to make her feel normal, but she much preferred a quiet evening at home with her husband with something mindless on the television that ended with them naked in their bed…or on the couch…or in the bathtub…as long as they were naked, she didn't really care where they were, actually.

Jim wound an arm around her and nipped at her ear. "I have a drinking game in mind."

"Oh? You really think that's a good idea?" She whispered back to him as Delia brought out an appetizer.

One hand caressed her hip and the other brushed her loose waves back from her face. "Okay, maybe it's just a game, no drinking involved really, but let's just say it's a good thing you're wearing that little dress. Easy access."

"I'm listening, Mr. Clancy." She whispered and took a bite into the cheesy bread, dripping some, but her hand caught it under her mouth.

He shook his head. "Oh, you're just going to have to wait until we sneak out of here." His blue eyes sparkled in the rays of light. "What's the fun in telling you everything?"

"Cause maybe I won't play." She gave him a petulant look and was annoyed when it only seemed to egg him on. He squeezed her hip and then let his hand wander to cup her thigh, giving it a squeeze as well.

He laughed confidently. "Oh, you'll play. You always do, don't you?"

"Usually," she shrugged.

* * *

After dinner, Melinda stay and socialized with Delia for a little while, cutting her eyes repeatedly towards Jim, who was watching a baseball game on the flat-screen over with Tim. She nodded absently and feigned interest in the vapid stories about her struggles with a showing at the other day.

By the second time she realized Delia had filled her wine glass against she realized Jim hadn't went on his promise of sneaking away. He and Tim had made their way back to the table and Jim kissed her cheek, pulling the small bit of focus on Delia to him. She kissed his lips immediately, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek.

Melinda was such a lightweight, she could already feel a warmth seeping into her as she kissed him. Delia laughed and whispered to Tim as they pulled away from each other. She wanted to go home so badly and he knew that.

"Soon," he whispered.

A little gasp puffed from her lips when she felt his hand climb up her thigh under the table. His fingers slipped past the hem of her dress and tickled the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, eliciting another sharp hiss of air from her. His fingertips danced closer to the edge of her panties.

He leaned into her ear so that no one but her would hear the next part. "You are not going to make a sound. I know how hard that can be for you, but this is stage one of our little game."

"Jim—" Her protest died on her lips when his hand pushed past the band and teasingly traced up and down her folds. She sucked in a breath and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Hmm," he nibbled at her ear, his brows dipping into a concerned bow. "You're usually much wetter than this."

"We usually have a little more foreplay," she retorted softly, almost thinking Delia could've heard her that time, but as he angled her mouth to meet his and gave her a short but sensual kiss, she knew Delia couldn't have possibly heard her.

Jim's tongue darted into her mouth to intertwine with hers briefly, she felt her desire curl through her like rising steam. The damp heat pooled between her legs and he pulled back, his blue eyes alight with self-satisfaction.

"There we go," he murmured. With his free hand, he reached for his beer and nonchalantly took a long sip as his fingers spread her folds and brushed through her arousal. "Now we're getting somewhere." He hid his triumphant smile behind the beer bottle and drank again.

"So," Delia started. "Are there any plans for children in your near future, you two?"

Melinda shivered, feeling her flesh prickle to life between the heat of his touch and the cool blasts from the air-conditioning vent directly above her head. When Jim's index finger whorled around her throbbing center, she clamped down on her lower lip so hard that she tasted the metallic tang of blood.

"It's always something we like to talk about, right sweetheart?" Jim asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "We aren't quite there yet, but soon. Very soon hopefully." She lied to Delia. They'd just agreed to start trying earlier that week, but she wanted it to be between her and Jim. Not her, Jim and the fifteen other people that Delia would tell.

"We're hoping to have a few children in the future," he said, eyeing her. He hadn't expected her to say that her, but he didn't object either. It would be a conversation between them.

She nodded mutely, acutely aware of the flush of her cheeks and her labored breathing. She had to pray that the darkened corner where they sat was to disguise her fevered reactions to her husband's ministrations, but when Jim thrust two fingers inside her, continuing to attack her center as he began pumping them in and out of her. A strangled cry was caught in her throat and she cleared it, taking finishing her fifth glass of wine.

"You okay, Mel?" Tim teased.

She managed to nod again as her eyelids began to slip closed, the coil in her stomach twisting and glanced over at Jim and he filled her glass again. He knew how close she was, and smirked.

"Don't," he whispered in her ear. "Don't fight it. Come for me." She was about to argue that this was Delia's house and her dining room chair and how on earth could she possibly do that, but he smiled. "If you do, I'll get us out of here."

As he plunged his fingers back into her, she shattered with a silent scream, his name slipping off her lips in laughter to disguise it. Jim grinned at her, a predatory glaze to his calm blue eyes, as he kept rubbing her center and her orgasm washed over her.

"Jim what?" Delia laughed.

"Isn't he just... so handsome," she whispered and touched his face, leaning into his shoulder drunkenly.

"Thank Mel. I appreciate the love," he grinned, suckling the soft skin below her ear lobe, finally withdrawing his hand from her panties and bringing it out from under the table. He held his hand up to his mouth and slowly sucked on each of his fingers, shooting another electric current through her veins. Little did they know. "We should be heading out... before we end up finishing this bottle and sleeping in the spare room."

"Alright, that sounds like a god plan to me." Delia smiled and stood up, Tim as well, going to walk them out.

Melinda stood and adjusted her dress, pushing her chair in almost immediately before tucking herself into Jim.

"I'll see you tomorrow? I'll open so that you can sleep the alcohol off," Delia grinned.

"Okay," she nodded, hugging her friend. "Thank you for having us over. It was so much fun. We should do it again soon."

"Definitely," Tim nodded, kissing Delia's cheek. They were such a good couple. "See you Jim."

"See you bud," Jim smiled and walked out with Melinda's hand in his.

Once the door was shut she slapped his shoulder playfully. "I can't believe you just did that." She shifted her dress, aware of the dampness from her orgasm that had now saturated her panties, and Jim grinned again, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"I'm not sure why you're so surprised." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "It's not the first time we've done something like this in public. And it's certainly not going to be the last."

She chewed on her lip, leaning into him, causing him to move off his path and press against the wall. "I love you, you know."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you too, sweetheart."

She rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her own hand into his as they walked down the hall. "So you said this was a game. Did I win?"

Chuckling softly, he inched closer to her once they were in the elevator. "Did you not just have an mind-blowing orgasm?" She bobbed her head and he laughed deeper. "Then yeah, you won."

She sighed contentedly and let her hand drift towards the crotch of his khakis, palming his erection. "Don't you want a turn?" She kneaded the bulge several times, feeling him swell even more before he shook his head at her and gently shoved her hand away.

"Not here." He eyed her up and down, grasping her ass. "The night is still young."

"Jim," she pleaded, running her thumb up his forearm. He flinched at the gentle, ticklish touch and met her gaze. "I don't know how long I'm going to last before I start to get tipsier and tipsier as the wine makes it way through my body."

His features softened and she knew immediately that he understood she was not referring to her sexual stamina. "Fair enough." He cradled her jaw in his hands, drawing her close and brushing his lips over hers. "What are you proposing?"

She darted her eyes toward the halt button. "You want me to illegally halt the elevator so we can have sex?"

She nodded and rose from the floor up to his lips to kiss him. "What's the matter sweetheart? Scared of a little thrill?" She whispered in his ear. "Would it be amazing if we created a little child right here and could know that this thrill was also when we conceived our child?"

He smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling in the subdued lighting of the lounge, and he pulled her into his arms, lavishing her neck with soft kisses. "This dress is so fucking sexy on you," he praised, skimming his hand down her right hip. "I've always loved it."

"Yeah," she replied, lacing her fingers through his, and reaching over to halt the elevator. "It won't be long before someone notices this elevator was halted."

"Then I guess we'll have to be fast." He nipped at her neck again as he pinned her to the wall, clutching her hips and melding their mouths together. She worked on his belt and unzipped his pants hastily, mewling her approval when she was able to free him and coax him to grow harder and harder in her hand again. He groaned softly and bucked in to her touch. "Is this okay?" he murmured against her neck as he began caressing her left breast tenderly.

"Mmmhmm," she tilted her head to the side, relishing the feel of his lips mapping every inch of her throat and collarbone. She pumped him in her hand more earnestly, and as he turned his attention to the curve of her breast above the neckline of her dress, an intense jolt of lust rocketed to her core. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before—and she would have liked to think she was an expert on all the different ways she'd hungered for her husband over the years. Her heart raced and her pulse spiked. "Jim, now," she begged. "Just fuck me now. Please."

The raw desperation in her voice was foreign to her ears, but it didn't seem to bother him. He yanked her panties down, shoved them in his pocket, and lifted her up, entering her with a swift thrust that took her breath away. Their muffled moans mingled in the empty elevator, and she let him take control, setting the pace with his deep thrusts and steady rhythm. His mouth slanted over hers and claimed her lips, and soon their tongues were mimicking the movements of their lower bodies.

"Jim!" she cried out. "God…yes…"

He swallowed her wails when he plunged into her even deeper, getting lost in her warmth and crying out into her neck. It was all too much for her and her body splintered and her knees buckled, her climax seizing her violently. She felt herself coaxing him to the edge, and while her bliss ebbed through her, he panted her name and came with a grunt, spilling into her. She slumped against the wall, his strong arms the only thing keeping her from dissolving into a boneless heap on the marbled floor.

"Holy…fucking…hell…" He gasped, his mouth stretching into a wide smile. "You win again, sweetheart. That was…"

"I know," she whispered, pushing the damp waves off his forehead.

"Is that what it's going to be like for the next few months?" he asked, and she smiled wryly at the incredulity and hopefulness in his voice.

"Maybe," she grinned. "Probably not as exciting as this, but yes, lots of sex my love."

"I'm so okay with it just being sex, because this being adventurous is a lot of work sometimes," he laughed, kissing her nose as he withdrew from her and moved to resituated his pants, releasing the halt button and feeling the elevator move. "Hey, why didn't you tell Delia we're trying?"

"I just didn't want to yet. I think we should keep it quiet for now," she whispered after he had refastened his pants and belt and she had adjusted her dress. "I want this to be about us because it is. We're going to have a child one day, hopefully soon, and I want that to be between us. And until we're pregnant that's how I want it to stay. Can you do that for me?"

A serene smile tugged his mouth upward and filled his eyes with joy. "Of course I can Melinda. I'll do anything for you," he kissed her as the doors opened and held out his hand. "Now, let's go home."


	102. No Training Wheels

**A/N: I'm sorry for such random updates here and there, but with college and work my schedule can get kind of hectic, but now that midterm grades are in and my classes are settling down and I have my ducks in a row, I should be able to get on a regular updating schedule! Enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

"Mommy? Where are we going?" Katie's hair bounced as she twirled around her mother, her pirouettes definitely still needing a bit more work.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Melinda felt her daughter's warm hand slide into hers as she caught up with her.

They had just gotten to the lake house a few hours earlier and Melinda couldn't wait any longer to show Katie what she'd gotten for her. She'd made a big sale on some furniture earlier this week, her first big profit since the end of the tourist season last fall and she'd spent some of it on the people she loved most.

Her kids.

"Is it a chicken?" The five-year-old gasped, her little legs shaking with excitement as her mother stopped in front of the shed.

"No. It's not a chicken, Katherine." She laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead as she bent down to pull up the door.

Katie's favorite thing right now was farm animals. She always was talking about the different ways a farm works since her school field trip to the Old Nelson farm last week. Kindergarten always did have fond memories when Melinda thought about it.

Melinda pulled on the shed door and it barely lifting halfway.

"Should I go get daddy?" Katie asked, spinning around again. "He's very strong mommy."

"No, mommy's okay." She huffed, holding the sliding door up with her hip. "Just a little heavier than I thought it was."

"Need some help?" Jim asked, walking out the front door, just zipping up his plaid vest.

"I'm fine," she eyed him, shoving it up the rest of the way. "See?"

"Oh, I do." He grinned, pulling his wife in for a kiss. "You're very fine."

"Oh quit it." She giggled as his left hand swept over her hips and down to squeeze her butt. "Where's Aaron?"

"Down for his nap in his crib," he said, showing her the baby monitor clipped to his jeans. "You've got time to teach her before he wakes up. And even if he does, I'm here."

"Okay," she nodded, kissing him. "Cover your eyes Katie and count to three."

Katie giggled and covered her eyes as Melinda walked into the shed.

"Okay," Katie waited outside near her father, who held her hand as Melinda rolled out a covered object for her. "One."

"Two," she said next and grabbed the cloth with her fingers.

"Three!" Katie spread her fingers so she could peek before uncovering her eyes and Melinda pulled the sheet off. "A bike!" Katie spun excitedly in the air before she ran to the brand new pink bike with white and purple streamers off the sides. "Where are the other wheels, mommy?"

"The training wheels? I thought it was time to try a bike without some... what do you think Katie?" Melinda kneeled beside her, rubbing her back. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know how to by myself," Katie whispered, looking to her for the question with a concerned look on her face. "What if I fall off? I could die, mommy."

"That's what this is for! Plus you have the best doctor in the whole wide world as your daddy. I don't think he would let you die, right dad?" She explained and grabbed the bag nearby with a helmet and elbow pads.

"Right," Jim kneeled beside her and smiled at Katie. "And if you wear these on your elbows and this on your head you'll be extra safe. Want mommy to teach you how to ride a bike?"

Katie nodded immediately and grabbed her helmet, putting it on. There was nothing too scary that Katie wouldn't try if her mother was on her side. The next she knew Melinda was holding the seat as she peddled down the dirt road. Jim had gone back inside when Aaron's cries came through the monitor.

"Mommy, I want to stop," Katie muttered, peddling had started to make her legs become squishy and she didn't like that.

"If you stop, you'll never learn sweetie." She encouraged, her hands firmly guiding her down the path.

"I don't wanna learn anymore," Katie squeezed the handlebars tighter, her hands sweaty.

"Yes, you do." She reassured her. "You've been begging me for weeks to help you."

"I can't do it." Katie sighed and stopped peddling, looking up at her mother as she stopped the bike.

"Katie, just peddle for me, okay?" She whispered, winking at her. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

Katie nodded, sighing, but continuing to peddle down the road. Melinda was beside her, one hand on her back to keep her steady. "I'm gonna fall mommy!" Katie said as the wheel on her bike shook under her.

"You can't. I'm holding you up lovebug," she kissed her cheek. "See? I'm right here."

"I'm scared!" Katie huffed, peddling a little harder. "I want my other wheels back on. I'm just not ready."

"Just think of Dory for Finding Nemo baby." She giggled. "What does she always say?"

"You're silly, mommy," Katie snickered. "This isn't swimming."

"Just keep pedaling. Just keep pedaling." She sang softly in her ear.

"Don't let go, mommy," Katie said.

"I won't," she smiled, moving her hand a little bit away from her back. "Not until you're ready."

"Don't let go. I'm not ready." Katie breathed, squeezing the handlebars. "I'm not ready."

"Okay, I won't." She said, walking alongside Katie.

"I'm not ready. Don't let go." Katie said again.

"Yes, you are." Melinda had already let go at this time, her hands moving to her jean pockets. Smiling, she watched as Katie kept peddling down the road. "Look at you! You're pedaling all by yourself!" She exclaimed and Katie looked around.

"I am!" Katie giggled. "Look at me, mommy."

"I see you, baby. I see you!" Melinda felt Jim's arms wrap around her and his lips touch her neck. "Hey, you... is he back down?"

"After two terribly sung lullabies, yes, he's back down." He whispered, moving his arm to wrap around her shoulder as he stood beside her. "How is she so big?"

"Time will do that to a little person," she looked over at him. "I can't believe she'll be six this July."

"Soon she'll be solving ghost mysteries alongside you," he laughed, kissing her cheek then. "Speaking of, how is the little visitor I saw you talking to in the kitchen earlier?"

"She'll be out of our hair soon. I'm gonna take a trip over to her sister's house and see what kind of information I can get. I didn't find much in my online search. Nothing more than her name and birthday and that's not getting me anywhere." She sighed, turning to face him. "I know I said I'd try and ignore this trip, but I can't always keep those promises."

"You know, after ten years... I'm used to it." He shrugged. "Just don't be to long?"

"I'm not leaving quite yet." She laughed. "I have time to spend with you."

Katie had looped around on the dirt road and was on her way back as she kissed Jim, letting his hands travel to where they always did. Her ass.

"Daddy!" Katie gasped when she saw that her favorite guy had returned. "Look at me! I'm riding all by myself daddy!"

"I see!" He cheered. "Way to go Katie! I'm so proud of you." Melinda laid her head on his chest and rubbed his back as they watched her ride her bike together. Jim kissed her forehead and Aaron made a small noise on the baby monitor but was soon quiet again. "I was thinking about going to get some groceries. Would you be fine alone for like an hour?"

"Yeah, and once you get back I'll go to the sister's house." She nodded and looked up at him. "It'll cost you though."

"Cost me what?" He knew that look in his wife's eyes and he loved it.

"Three kisses," she smiled at him.

"That's nothin' baby," he laughed and kissed her.

One.

Picking her up into his arms, made his lips slip to her neck, and when he set her back down, she kissed him.

Two.

Katie's laughter was near when he kissed her again. This one was different. They didn't break apart, they only kissed deeper. His tongue working with hers as she moaned, ruffling his hair.

Three.

She pulled away and smiled at him, almost wishing she hadn't agreed on letting him leave. She didn't want to pull away from him just yet.

"I'll be right back," he winked. "And we have the next week to not pull away, you know?"

"I know," she laughed, kissing him again. "I just wanted one more. Now go. Before I don't let you."

His hands shot up and he tossed her the baby monitor, which she caught and clipped to her jeans. He turned and hustled over to the jeep as she turned back around to watch Katie. She waved her over, knowing that'd Jim would need the whole road to get out.

"Come on baby. Daddy's leaving," She called.

"Where's he going?" Katie asked, turning around.

"To the store," she smiled. "He'll be right back. Wanna go start some hot cocoa?"

"Sure!" Katie giggled, peddling over and Melinda knew before Katie finished her turn that she'd wipe out.

There was something about the way the handlebars shook that made her run to grab the first aid kit.

Katie wiped out a second later and she whipped back out of the cabin with the first aid kit. Katie was a ball of tears by the time she'd gotten there. It wasn't that bad of a wipeout, but she'd still scraped her leg and hands up pretty badly.

"Okay. I've got band-aids, wipes and we can call the ambulance if we need to." She whispered, pulling Katie into her lap.

"You're making fun of me," Katie sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"No. I'm making fun of me," she kissed her cheek. "There is no greater feeling than watching you ride your bike all by yourself and when you fell, well, I haven't run that fast in a long time."

Melinda cleaned the cut on her leg first, wiping the blood quickly and see that cut was a bit of a doozy, picking a pebble out of it.

"Ow," Katie whispered, looking up at her with a huff and furrowed brow.

"Sorry," she said, pressing the big band-aid to the cut, covering it. "There. How's that feel?"

"Better," Katie sighed. "Thank you."

She kissed the band-aid like she always did and turned to Katie's hands next, which were scuffed and bloodied up from trying to brace herself. They took less time and didn't need band-aids at all.

"There, all finished." She said closing the kit. "Let's go get that hot cocoa started."

"Mommy?" Katie's little voice cracked and Melinda looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Am I gonna die?" Katie's brow furrowed again and she instantly looked like her father, almost making her laugh.

"I would say that your chances of survival are one hundred percent, lovebug." She said. "But will it make you feel better if your daddy gave you a checkup when he got home?"

"Maybe," Katie shrugged. "Are you gonna die?"

There it was.

The big question that Melinda hoped Katie would never ask. Mostly because she could never lie to her. And the other reason was that the answer was yes. Everyone dies, Katie knew that.

"Well, you know that you and I share our gift and how we see all those people that others can't?" She explained, feeling her daughter's head nod. "You see those people we see, they are no longer living. They are dead and everyone dies eventually, even mommy and daddy, but, I want to let you know that, that won't happen for a very long long time."

They were quiet for a moment she knew there was going to be another question. She could feel it.

Katie turned around in her arms and looked at her mother. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes filled with determination. There was no way she was getting out of whatever this question was. She was staring right at her own stubbornness and determination in her own child.

"But what if when you die one day and I'm still here?" Katie asked, looking.

"Well," she paused. "Then you'll be all grown up and won't need me anymore."

"I think I'll always need you, mommy," Katie sniffled and hugged her mom.

Melinda squeezed her as tight as she could, her tears falling down her cheeks now. There was nothing better than a hug with her little girl.

Katie snuggled in, "I love you."

"Well, lovebug, you know I love you so much. More than anything," she whispered into a kiss she pressed into her daughter's hair.

"I know," Katie whispered.

At that moment her daughter's little arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Katie breathed more slowly, her body melting into her mom's as every bit of pain she'd felt when she fell washed away.


	103. Insecurities

**A/N: Th** **is another update that I sincerely apologize for taking so long on. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie stared at the shelf of hair dye, her wallet in hand. She was on a mission. She hated how boring her hair was. How boring she was. She'd seen Henry with Cynthia at school today. They broke up in July, but it still hurt to see him sit with her. Even after three months, to see his arm around her, smelling her blonde hair... it hurt. It hurt so much because he'd never been like that with her. He'd always pulled away, saying he wasn't into affection at school, only after.

At events. Parties.

Just once she wanted to be worth something. To believe someone would want to make out with her in the park or the square or a coffee shop. She wants someone who won't hurt her, who will never leave. Just once she wanted to be able to look someone in the eye and not think about how bad it's going to hurt when they leave. She wanted to feel like someone truly loved her. Just once.

Was it because she didn't look like her? Like Cynthia Rose? Maybe if she just changed her hair, it would be different. She'd be taking a risk. Changing things up. She wouldn't be so boring, as Henry worded it.

She stared at the boxes, reaching for the bottle of bleach, but she touched her hair again. She didn't want to bleach it. That was just so terrible for hair, and she did not trust herself or Hannah to not screw up on the first try. And she was definitely not going to ask her mother for help. She would never say yes. She was never going to forgive her. She'd lied about where she was going. She'd told her mom she'd gone to Hannah's, and she had. They'd just walked to Walgreen's after.

"Should we just go to the salon?" Hannah asked, running her hands through Katie's hair. "Your hair is just too pretty for us to touch. I don't want to ruin it."

"Maybe... I do have money saved," she hummed, grabbing the mirror nearby and looking at her hair. "Maybe I could get my nails done too... that'd be just in time for the winter formal this weekend."

"What money?" Hannah asked.

"I worked with my mom all summer, remember?" She explained. "She paid me like twenty dollars a day to help out."

"Oh. I thought you'd just saved your birthday money. I didn't know you got paid to work." Hannah concentrated, whispering to herself next. "Maybe I should get a job."

"My mom just gave me a paycheck like she does with Aunt Delia. I didn't think it was a big deal." She shrugged, pulling her ATM card out of her wallet. "And I just put them all in my bank account. I take money out if I want something, but I don't do that often." She twirled the card in her fingers, smiling. "Wanna go to the salon?"

"Yes!" Hannah squealed. "Let's go! We can call my mom."

* * *

It was late when Katie came home, nearly dinner. She'd texted saying she and Hannah went to the salon to get their nails done for the dance this weekend. She'd just have to make up and excuse for why she was coming home with a different hair color too.

Hannah's mom was actually in town for once. She'd agreed to drive them across town to the nicer hair salon when Hannah had called. They'd walked to the library nearby and waited for her to pick them up there. They'd all got their nails done, and Hannah added some green streaks to her hair while Katie went all out. Blonde. She was really doing it.

She'd sat in the chair, put the smock on and let the stylist apply hair toner and bleach to her hair. She'd gone for a honey blonde color and it came out perfectly. She sat on the swing, taking a moment before she went inside. She didn't know how her parents were going to react. Would they be mad? Would they just be surprised?

Against her black woolen jacket, the girl's blonde hair was what every girl dreamed of having when they dye it. It fell to a straight line midway down her back, absolutely flat and shining in the winter light. When she turned her head it moved with her like a liquid, shaping her face well.

She tugged on the hat over her ears as her father's truck pulled into the driveway. She relaxed into the swing as he hopped out, walking toward the door. He came up the stairs and stopped before her, mouth pressed into a firm line.

"Hi daddy," Katie said softly, sounding like she was five instead of fifteen for the moment.

"Your hair," he sat beside her, smiling at her. She'd colored her hair. He touched the blonde stands with his fingertips and met her eyes. "You changed it?"

"I needed a change," she sighed. "Do you hate it?"

"I kind of like it, but your mom... you know how she can get." He laid back on the wooden swing. "She doesn't like change. Not suddenly, that is."

"She's gonna freak," she nodded, knowing her fate when she walked through that door. "I'm just sitting here, enjoying the quiet. For as long as I can."

"C'mon. It's freezing," he stood, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up, kissing her forehead as he squeezed her side. "You've gotta face her before she starts worrying."

She shrugged, following him inside. "Yeah. I guess." She took the hat off her head as her mother came into the foyer, kissing her father. They stayed like that, for a long moment before her mom pulled her father's hat off and turned to see her.

She didn't have enough time to sneak past and up the stair. Her father had blocked the way.

"How did the salon go?" Melinda looked at her nails, a simple pink to go with her silver dress. She studied her daughter's hair, looking to Jim and then back to her. "You dyed your hair? Did you know about this?"

"Not until I saw it," Jim shrugged his jacket off and into the living room. He plopped down next to Mackenzie and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "So how was your spelling test?"

"Why?" Melinda asked and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I needed a change," Katie said, sighing and sinking into a stool on the island.

Her mother chuckled to herself and Katie shrunk. God, this wasn't good. She wasn't even talking to her. Usually, there would be a lecture, followed by some sort of hug and then it could go on for a few days, sometimes less. Depended on the seriousness of the situation. The silent treatment was when you knew you were in for it. She only did it to dad, really. But Katie had gotten it, once. When she was caught at a party by Ned.

She watched her mother walk around the island, looking through a few drawers and eventually pulling out a spoon. She stood in front of her, stirring around the salad. She added ham slices and bacon chips like she always did. Cheese and cucumber slices next. She grabbed the bag of croutons and tossed them around.

"Why that drastic? Why not highlights?" Melinda muttered, looking up at her. "I thought you liked your hair. Do you know how much heartburn I had to give you that hair?"

"Mom," Katie groaned and rubbed her face, peeking at her mother through her fingers. "Enough about the heartburn, alright? I'm fifteen."

"You're not acting like it." Melinda sighed. "That's not how my fifteen-year-old old would've handled this situation. I wish you've just talked to me. I would've brought you to the salon."

"You would've talked me down," Katie eyed her and stood up.

"Would that have been such a bad thing?" Melinda muttered under her breath, tossing the salad a bit more.

Mackenzie came running in then, pulling on Jim's beefy hand up to the fridge. "See!" She pointed to the spelling test that was magnetized to the door. He picked her up and she pointed to the red marked score. "Eight daddy. I got eight out of nine."

"That's so good Mack!" Jim kissed her cheek and set her down. He whispered something in her ear, that Katie and Melinda didn't hear. "I'll be right in to watch with you. Just let me distract mommy."

"I'm gonna pause it, daddy. Okay?" Mackenzie pointed at him. "You take forever with mommy." She exaggerated forever, and he laughed at her, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. I know." He kissed her hand and stood up, going to Melinda who had peeked at the test again as she grabbed the salad dressing. "Hey, you. I didn't get to properly say hello."

Mackenzie ran over to Katie and squeezed her legs. "You look like me now!" Mackenzie giggled and held her hair next to hers. "But I still like your other hair better."

"Thanks, Kenz," she sighed and hugged her. "At least someone likes it."

"Well, I like it too. It's just a little too light for my taste," The mother huffed, looking at her daughter. Melinda did not look pleased with Katie, but she wasn't going to say anything more right now. "Dinner is almost ready. Hi." She smiled at Jim as she stepped closer to him, touching his face. His eyes smiled back at her as he kissed her. The dressing bottled touched his chest before her hands did, chilling him. The kiss was brief and perfunctory. She had stuff to do. When she didn't, he'd get more. She turned to the salad bowl and he followed, checking the oven. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't think you'd have said yes." She sighed and shook Mackenzie off, who ran back into the living room. She swung her backpack off her shoulder and onto the stool. "I have English homework and History test to study for. Can I eat dinner in my room?" She pulled out her notebook, showing her mom the double sided study guide for the history test that was tomorrow. She also pulled out her English composition notebook and showed her the writing prompt that was due by class tomorrow. "I'll get it done. Don't worry, but I need to get started now if I wanna be able to get to sleep by nine."

"Yeah, alright." Melinda sighed, reading over the content Katie had written down. It was a neat scribble, like her dads. She touched the side and looked back at Jim. He'd wrapped his arms around her waist and was looking at it too. She usually wrote in cursive, and that made her glance back to Katie, then remembering Katie telling her that her History teacher couldn't read tight cursive. "I'll bring your plate up. Go get started."

"Thanks, mom," Katie came around the island kissed her cheek, hugging her before she grabbed the paper and ducked up the stairs. She'd barely swung her backpack over her shoulder, she'd ran so fast.

"Did you tell her Ned is coming by for dinner?" Jim walked to the kitchen doorway to peek up the stairs to see she was already gone. "I assume no." He met Melinda's feisty eyes.

"No," Melinda sighed, shrugging as she turned and walked into the kitchen. "She never asked."

Jim chuckled and followed, rubbing her shoulders as he whispered in her ear. He'd have to massage the chip off her shoulder, for now.


	104. Powers Combined

**Jim - 45**  
**Payne - 43**  
**Melinda - 41**  
**Katie - 16  
** **Aaron - 12  
** **Mackenzie - 6**

**Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie had been moping around school all day. Her stomach had been tossing and turning since she'd tried to fall asleep last night, but Katie didn't want to miss school. She had an AP exam that she didn't want to miss. It was the third period now, almost lunch, and she'd taken her test. Katie had thought it went well. She had known all of the answers to each question and had only guessed on the extra credit.

As she dropped her backpack on the floor in exhaustion, she sat on the bench in front of her gym locker. SHe didn't want to move yet. She closed her eyes for a moment until the warning bell rang and she opened her eyes again.

Hannah was already half undressed, pulling her tank top on and switching her jeans for yoga pants. "Still feeling rough?" Hannah asked, brushing her hair quickly and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Katie stood slowly and opened her locker with a sigh, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "My stomach is in knots and I'm kind of woozy. It started last night when I was in bed," she groaned. "I think it was that milk I had a breakfast yesterday. You know how those cartons can be spoiled sometimes."

Hannah just nodded, remembering when she'd taken a drink of her milk at lunch earlier this year and spit it all over Brandon at the lunch table. It had gotten everywhere.

"Maybe if you tell Coach he'll..." Hannah started to say.

Katie looked at her best friend and they both laughed. They both knew that asking to sit out was never going to happen. Coach Graham never let anyone sit out. Ever.

Katie quickly changed out of her clothes, slipping on yoga pants and a light shirt before heading out to the soccer field with Hannah. When her legs buckled, she held onto Hannah as her head spun.

"You should really sit down Katie," Hannah whispered as the rest of the kids slowly filed out. They waited for Coach, who could be seen talking to another teacher inside. "I think Graham will understand."

"I sprained my ankle in October and he still made me run on it," she rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She'd been out an extra two weeks because he'd made her run laps ones day. She hated how strict Graham was. He never took any excuse to get out of class. "I ended up being out of dance for another two weeks because of him. I had to skip this period with doctor's notes from my dad and hang out with my mom so he wouldn't make me run."

Hannah shrugged, knowing Katie was right but sat her down on the curb of the sidewalk anyway. It looked like Coach Graham was invested in his conversation for now. Plus the class bell hadn't rung yet.

The last two boys filed out, sitting next to Katie and Hannah on the curb. They were talking about the legend of Millie Davis, a soccer player who supposedly haunted the parking lot.

There was a bad pile-up some time ago and a student was killed.

Millie.

That's all Katie knew. She'd never thought more of it. You'd think if there was a ghost haunting her school, she'd know about it. She knew about the other four that liked to lurk the halls and scare kids who skipped class. Except for Katie. If she ever tried to skip, which wasn't very often, they'd usually help her bypass teachers and cameras.

"You know how she died right?" One kid said, intriguing Katie's interest for a moment. "She threw a rager in the woods with her soccer friends, but when she went to go home she couldn't find her keys, so she walked home and no one ever saw her again."

"That's not what happened," Hannah scoffed, nudging Katie's side. "She was hit by a car. Left for dead."

A car turned on behind them and startled the group of kids, scattering those that were near it.

Katie was even more intrigued, looking at Hannah with a smug grin on her face. Hannah knew that look better than anyone. That meant Katie wanted her to cover for her while she investigated, and that was an even harder job when it came to Coach Graham.

Somehow, Hannah did it. She may have had to use the time of the month card, but Graham had backed off. For now.

Katie, being her mother's child, snuck around very quietly. She made it to the parking lot no problem, it was just keeping out of her gym teacher's eye of vision that was hard.

"Is anyone here?" She called out softly, crouching down. Katie crawled around the warm blacktop, coming to the car that had turned itself on. It was newer, probably a teacher's vehicle, so she wanted to be careful not to set the car alarm off. "I know that you turned the car on. I felt your energy."

The car turned itself on again, revving its engine at her before turning off.

"I can't help you if you don't appear to me," she huffed, leaning against the car. She sat against the warm pavement, her stomach knotting and lurching. She held onto her breakfast, not wanting to throw up all over herself. "Stop it. I know that's you." She tried to stand up, grasping onto the car mirror.

Her head spun as she tried to stand up, but a vision flooded through her and she struggled to stand, falling onto the pavement as the Coach finally saw her.

"Clancy! Get your ass over here." He yelled, startling the class with his loud voice. He thought she was trying to cut class, until she fell unconscious and he ran toward her, booming at a student to go grab the nurse.

* * *

Melinda was fixing a display when she felt faint, her stomach turning. She held onto the table and looked around, seeing that Payne walked into the shop, obviously disgruntled. The statue she'd moved just looked even more off then it did before and she moved it again, happy enough, for now, to look Payne's way again.

The pain had subsided and she had a puzzled look. That was weird. She looked around, seeing that no one was around and didn't feel anything strange.

Was one of her kids sick? That happened sometimes to her if they got sick at school.

She straightened, turning to face Payne. "Hey, what's up with you?" Melinda asked, smiling at him. "I haven't seen you in a couple days. How'd your house viewing go?"

"They took another offer," he huffed, leaning against the pillar. "That's not why I'm here though."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms, facing him. She studied his expression. He didn't look too upset about the house, so there must be a better one he'd already looked at. He looked well rested, something she was happy to see. "Why are you here then?"

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"You're not trying to sell me a timeshare now, are you?" She scrunched her nose at him and walked past, standing at the counter now. "But generally, yes I am happy, why?"

"Because I've always wondered," he explained. "And I wanted to make sure you didn't fall apart without me here, which I can see you didn't, but still, the crickets have returned to my classroom and its like nothing's changed since I've left. Is that true?"

She shook her head at his antics and pulled out her compact mirror to check her makeup, brushing mascara shavings off her cheeks. "Well, I'm sorry to say that my life is not the same as when you left." She replied, tucking the mirror back into her purse. "I'm a mother of three and my husband's a doctor. Very hectic schedules compared to before. It's just now instead of getting alone time with my husband, it's hockey games, dance competitions, and swimming lessons, oh and lots of ghostbusting still, so that hasn't changed."

"I have always wondered if you have a protégée now," he hummed, eyeing her as he leaned on the counter. "Would you like to discuss the last sixteen years over lunch with me?"

"A protégée? I don't know if I'd call my daughter my protégée." She laughed, knowing if Katie were here she'd never let him live down that he called her that. "I think I can agree to lunch though," she said, smiling as Delia came in. "Now that Delia is back."

"Yes, you two go have a nice and long lunch." Delia smiled, setting her purse on the counter. "Today is my day to run the store after Mel opens. Nice to see you again Payne."

"Likewise, Delia." Payne smiled at the woman. They'd always had a good banter.

"Okay," Melinda hugged her friend before sidestepping to grab her car keys and purse. "Ready?"

"Oh, I was born ready to tackle a lunch with you," Payne offered his arm to her and she chuckled, having missed her dear friend.

She was so happy to have him back. Even if it could be temporary. She didn't know how long he planned to stay.

Her phone rang before they even entered Lento's and she picked it up, apologizing as she saw it was Katie's school.

"Hello? Yes, this is Melinda. Hi Sharon, what's up?" She said, following Rick as he asked the server for a table for two. "What happened? Did she faint? Is she alright?" She paused, stepping away from the table. He followed, lunch was no longer even an option if her child was hurt. "Yes. I'll pick her up. I'll be right there." She looked at Rick, sighing. "I have to go. It's my daughter, I really don't know what happened because it could've been anything, but I have to go."

She dug through her purse, dropping her keys because her hand was shaking so bad.

Rick picked up her keys and clasped his hands around hers. She took a second to breathe and smiled at him.

"She's probably okay," he said, holding her gaze. "Just breathe in and out." She followed his instructions. "In and out." She nodded at him and went to take her keys, having composed herself. "I'll drive. You look too frazzled."

She nodded and pulled him in for a hug, tightly squeezing him. "Thank you, Rick."

"Where are we headed?" He asked as they crossed the street to where her car was parked outside her shop. "Elementary school?"

"The high school," she whispered, opening her door. She knew Payne had never met her children before, well except Mackenzie, but she'd been so sick she'd forgotten about the strange man who she'd seen talking to her mother that day. "It's just down Main Street and a left turn on Berkley Street and you'll see it."

"You have a high schooler?" He tried to remember the children he'd seen the last time he'd seen her. There were two children that had come out of the house that he remembered. A young boy and younger girl. He didn't remember an older girl. "I thought your daughter was little."

"One of them is," she explained, smiling as he got in on the driver's side. "I said I was a mother of three."

"Any plans for more children?" He asked, turning the car on.

"Not really, but it could happen." She thought of the conversation she'd had with Jim recently. About another baby. He wanted to test their luck on having a boy. "Jim's always talking about another baby. He wants to see if we'll have another boy."

"That's nice," he said.

A comfortable silence fell between them for the rest of the car ride.

Rick could tell how anxious she was to see how her daughter was doing. Her knee bounced as they waited at the stoplight, just a turn away from the school. He didn't know how to feel about it either. He'd never seen her like this. He'd never seen her worry so much. Her leg bounced with fear and she nearly bolted from the car the second he put the car into park.

"You're incredibly fast for being so small," Rick huffed, following her down a series of hallways. She was quicker than he'd imagined in heels. "Wait up."

Melinda turned into an open doorway a moment later and engulfed a girl in a tight hug, who was lying on the sick bed. Before he had a chance to see her face, it turned into her mother's neck and she wrapped her arms around her. Once Melinda had pulled back, Rick realized how much the girl looked like her mother, but saw the different hints of Jim. His chin and height, and the facial expression of disgust from her mother kissing her face.

"Mom," her daughter said, pulling away. "I'm fine. Really, I just didn't feel good. Everything got really bright and I just passed out. I'm fine."

"Katie, are you sure?" Melinda pressed the back of her palm to her forehead. She furrowed her brow. "Are you ready to go? I'm bringing you home. No, ifs, and's or buts."

"Yeah. Hannah went around and got my stuff and homework. Did you already tell dad because I really want to go to the studio tonight and rehearse, but he won't let me if he already knows." Katie moved to sit up, Melinda's hand of support at her back as she helped her stand up. She glanced the man behind her mother, studying him, just like her mother had when she first met him. She didn't say anything though and Rick sighed, knowing that she must know who he was. "Mom, does he?"

"No, I haven't told him yet." Melinda picked up her backpack as she supported Katie as she stood. She gave her space when she'd proved she could walk on her own. They walked out of the door and into the hallway, which was clear of any students. "What happened Katherine?" Melinda glanced at her daughter, who looked better now that she was out of that cramped office, besides the small bruise on her right temple. "I want every detail."

"I had a vision," Katie sighed, leaning into her mom. Rick lingered behind, not wanting to listen in, but not completely closing his ears. He wanted to know about this girl and how similar her gift was to her mother's. "It was complicated. I was investigating after I saw something. I touched a car and I just was there. I was in a truck with this soccer player and I felt like I'd drank a whole bottle of wine."

"And how do you know how that feels, huh?" Melinda nudged her, laughing as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Katie grinned, laughing as she wrapped her arm around her mom. "This girl, whoever she was, was kissing his neck, distracting him from the road. The truck swerved and they both laughed before he kissed her. That was when he spun out and tires screeched and that's when I woke up. The nurse, coach, Hannah, and everyone was around me. They said I'd fallen, but the last thing I remember was my head spinning and grabbing onto the side mirror."

"Okay," Melinda sighed, biting her lip as she thought. "Did you see the ghost?"

Katie nodded, sighing. "She was only there for a second, behind the coach, but I saw her. She knows I saw her."

"Did she give you her name?" Melinda whipped her phone out, doing a quick google search for recent obits. She hadn't heard about a car crash involving a teenager since that summer and couldn't remember the last time there had been a teen car crash fatality. "Damn. I didn't find anything."

"I think it was Millie, but that's just a hunch." Katie shrugged, sighing. Her mother glanced up, sensing a story, and Katie continued. "Some kids were talking about this ghost story. About this girl, her name was Millie Davis and they said she went missing after a party. I didn't believe them at first because I've never seen her. I've seen the other ghosts around the school but never seen the girl who supposedly haunted the parking lot. That was until Hannah filled me in with real facts and said she was in a car crash and was left for dead on the side of the road. The car near us turned on and I went back later."

"Was there anything else? Any other hints from her?" Melinda rubbed her back, knowing how hard it could be to try and think clearly about these things sometimes. They walked out the front doors and Rick handed Melinda the keys. She was obviously doing better now that her daughter was with her. "Hey, I know how hard this can be. The thing to remember is they are more scared and confused than you. They're stuck here for some reason and we have to help them."

"I know mom. You don't have to give me the speech again." Katie laughed, looking up at her.

Rick smiled, seeing the way her daughter looked at her. She looked up at her mom. He could see that clearly.

One thing he'd noticed was how similar they were in just this minute or two of the conversation he's overhead. Something else he'd noticed was just how different Katie was at the same time.

He thought it was about time he'd spoke up, now they were getting into the car. He noticed Katie was analyzing him in the backseat and he looked to Melinda. She smiled, before sighing, realizing that she'd forgotten to introduce him. She pressed her lips together in a fine line, just as Katie did the same, turning to look out the back window.

"Okay. I see it now," he said, chuckling and looking at both of them. "I'm freaking out and what's the speech?"

"The speech is the talk she gives us once we're old enough to understand that we're a little different," Katie said, looking over at him.

"She's referring to the conversation I had with Mackenzie last night. She's six, so most of her friends can still see spirits sometimes and she couldn't understand why she couldn't tell them that her mommy can see them too unlike theirs." Melinda said, starting the car. "Katie, this is my friend Rick Payne. Do you remember when I told you about him?" Melinda started the car, slowly backing out of the parking space.

"Kind of. I thought he looked familiar." Katie said, rolling her window down. "You're a professor, right?" She glanced back at him, and he met her eyes.

"Oh my God, those eyes," he said, and Melinda rolled hers. "Look at those eyes with that same look you gave me when we met. That don't even try lying to me because I see right through you look."

"Is he always this strange mom?" Katie blindly asked and Melinda laughed, glancing in the mirror.

"Yes. He can be," she shrugged, turning onto the main road.

"The resemblance is uncanny," he sighed, sinking into his seat.

"Okay. Enough gawking, back to the topic we were talking about before. The ghost. She's a girl, about Katie's age." Melinda spoke clearly, her focus on the ghost at hand. "I assume you listened in the hallway?"

Rick turned and saw Katie, who was writing away in her notebook, look up at him. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen," Katie said, narrowing her eyes at him. "How old are you?"

There was a pause, and Melinda watched him as he pondered if he should reply. "Forty-three." He turned around after that and there was another moment of silence.

"Hmm... you look younger," Katie shrugged and looked back out the window. "Hey mom, Hannah's driving my car home. I gave her the keys."

"Okay, baby." Melinda nudged him, pulling his attention back just as she scoured at him.

"What's that look for?" He crossed his arms.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say," she paused, sighing, mouthing the next part. "She likes you."

The ghost appeared in the backseat, startling both women. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like being left alone." The ghost yelled, turning to look at Katie.

"What's keeping you here?" Katie asked until the ghost moved closer to her, frightening her and then she pressed herself closer to the car door.

"He left me. He left me all alone." The ghost cried, her hair lighting on fire. "He never said a word. Was it a punishment or was he really just afraid?"

"Who? Who's punishing you?" Melinda asked, looking at the ghost through the rearview mirror.

"My boyfriend. I loved him." I loved him so much." The ghost whispered, and then looked at Katie, touching her hand. "But he hurt me and just left me there."

"I'm burning," Katie closed her eyes, trying to contain herself from screaming. She whimpered, grabbing her forearms. "Mom. It won't stop. Make it stop."

Melinda pulled over and moved to the backseat now, letting Rick resume driving. "What do you see?" Melinda slid over to her daughter as Katie just shook her head, tears running down her face. Katie's arms were on fire, the world stopped around her. It was so cold. "Millie, we want to help you. But we can't if you don't tell us what's keeping you here. I want to help you. My daughter wants to help you. Let her go."

"She doesn't want to help me," Millie muttered, scoffing. "Why should I help her?"

"Just stop hurting her, alright? Let her go." Melinda said calmly, holding onto Katie. "Hey, I'm here baby. It'll be okay. Just breathe." Millie disappeared and Katie held onto her mother as she leaned into her. "I know how scary that can be. What did you see?"

"I was on fire. It was horrible." Katie cried, holding onto her mom. Rick didn't know what to say. He'd never really seen Melinda go through a vision before. Not one like that. "I couldn't move. Or even move my head to see where I was. There was only fire and sky."

"Look I know how painful this is okay? But look at me, I'm right here. Mom's here and we're okay." Melinda whispered, rubbing her daughter's back. This wasn't Katie's first rodeo, he assumed, by the ways he wiped her tears away and nodded. "There was a reason she showed you that. She wanted you to know what she went through. I wish it didn't have to be so painful sometimes, but sometimes it's the worst feeling in the world. But just think real hard about what happened. Did you hear anything?"

"I heard a voice. A man's. He said he'll be right back," she said, closing her eyes. "He was the one driving, but he never came back."

"Look, I know that this is not fair. Most kids don't have to think about death until they're much older, but we're different, right? We have this gift, a way to help people after they've lost the most important people to them, right? We have to help her." Melinda said, trying to explain to her daughter.

"Okay? But how?" She asked.

"Your vision. I need to know everything." Melinda said.

She closed her eyes. "I was on fire or well, Millie was. At first, her arms just hurt really bad, but then she couldn't feel anything." She closed her eyes again, going back through her vision. "There was metal burning and tire. There were cars. Three of them, scattered across the road. One was upside down and on fire. I think that one was Millie's. They looked like tin foil all scrunched up. Like when Mackenzie tried to put it back in the drawer that one time?"

"Yeah, I remember." Melinda smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "Did you see any license plates?"

"There were letters, ERS and the number four on one." She turned her head as if she was looking around. "But I can't make out any of the other ones. The fire is spread around too much."

"That was great Katie. You did great." Melinda whispered, rubbing her back. "You know what, let's go into town and just walk amongst the living for a little while. How does that sound?"

"I think I just wanna go to my room," she said, pulling away from her mother then and looking out the window. "Can we go home?"


	105. New Partner

Ned leaned against his desk, frowning at the file. Another teenager, brutally murdered.

"Who the fuck is that?" Lucas asked, speaking through a mouthful of potato chips.

Ned didn't look up. "Who?"

"He looks like a twelve-year-old," Lucas said and nudged him with his foot.

He groaned, annoyed, and shoved his foot off his desk. A moment later, he sat up, hastily wiping his hands on his pants, and Ned straightened, too, as LeTrai approached with a tall, stocky black-haired detective beside him. He didn't look twelve, Ned thought, but he didn't look like a detective, either, with his bright eyes and round, pleasant face.

"Fellas, this is Scott O'Neill. You've been waiting for your new partner since Jamison left last month, right Ned?" Letrai looked to Ned, who looked up from his case file finally. "Officer O'Neill, this is Ned Banks. The detective I was talking about."

Scott smiled and held out his hand, and Ned tried not to grimace as they shook hands. Ned knew what this was about. And Lucas looked smug, which means he knew, too. Dammit.

"Officer O'Neill transferred from precinct seventy-three last week," LeTrai told Katniss, "and we're pretty psyched to have him with our unit. I think he'll be a real asset. He's the best rookie to have a mile close to your time Ned." And he clapped Scott on the shoulder, smiling. He looked at Ned. "I've assigned him to be your new partner, Detective. I thought it would be a good pairing."

He pretended not to see Lucas start to smirk. Ned managed a small smile for Scott.

It was his first day.

He supposed he could go a little easy on the kid. Katie would tell him to do that. His eyes flicked to an older family photo, one of him, Asher and Katie at a family barbeque. Her mom had cornered them against the fence to take a nice photo, and they both had smiles on their face as they looked at the camera, while then two-month-old Asher was being propped up so his little face could be seen.

"Great. It's nice to meet you," Ned stood, shaking his hand again as he grabbed his keys. "Follow me."

He updated Scott on his latest case.

It's been his obsession for the last month. Eleven dead. All kids, aged twelve to eighteen, all killed in brutal ways, heads bashed in, strangled, stabbed repeatedly, necks snapped. All found abandoned on side streets. All linked through their murders and otherwise unrelated to each other.

"I can't believe I haven't heard about this on the news," Scott said, looking at the files in the car. "Or even from my college buddy. He's lived here his entire life. I met him when I transferred to Rockland, but I ended up transferring back after finishing my generals."

Ned leaned back in her seat, squeezing the wheel. "Well, people tend to care less about murdered kids when the kids are poor." He looked at the second victim, a little boy with curly blond hair. His throat was slit. He remembered holding Asher so close that night. He'd slept with him and Katie that night. "They're runaways, raised in foster care, abused, from the projects. No one cares about them."

"I know that feeling," Scott replied, voice soft.

He looked at him. "You do?"

"I'm surprised Capt. didn't tell you," Scott muttered. "I was a foster kid. Popped around from how to house from eight to twelve and then I was in the same group home from there on out."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that happened to you." He said, momentarily glancing back over at Scott.

"It's not a big deal," he muttered. "It's not like I remember my parents that much. Just voices."

"That's all I can remember about my dad too," he said. "He died when I was two. That's why I became a detective."

Scott was quiet when Ned confided in him, but he nodded, so maybe Scott would be a good fit for him after all.

* * *

"Ned, stop." Katie muttered in her sleep, his lips touching her shoulder. "You have to go in. You got a call."

"I don't have to do anything," he chuckled, pulling her waist snug into him. He kissed her neck, brushing her tangled hair away. "It was just the lab."

It was not yet five in the morning, so he felt bad for waking her up when his phone rang, but Katie had told him she had to be up soon to get ready for her day anyway.

He laid on his back, sucking in quiet breaths when he felt he curl into him, a soft hand caressing his chest. It felt so good, so safe and reassuring, that he began to drift back into the forgetfulness of sleep. At least, his mind did. His body apparently had other plans.

Her first touch was hesitant like she didn't know he was still awake, but his half-gasped, half-strangled reaction was dramatic enough to drive her to further action, sliding her hand more firmly against his growing erection.

"Well, since you don't have to go in," she whispered, smiling into his chest as she gently unzipped his pants. "But Ned," she looked up at him. "You should invite him over for dinner," and then she took him, in her mouth.

"Okay," he whispered as he slid his hand into her hair. Even with her mouth on him, he still didn't like the guy as much as he could yet. "But not today."

* * *

When Scott met him at the station, Ned filled him in on what the lab had told him.

"They found sawdust on the most recent victim," Ned said softly, yawning as he drove down the street. "the same sawdust found on the first victim. They've identified four different warehouses outside town that would make that particular kind of sawdust."

He tried not to let his excitement show at his first real lead in weeks. It's over an hour to drive, and they stopped to fill up his tank.

Scott bought food at the Wendy's inside the gas station. Scott had even asked whether he wanted anything, and he shook his head. He returned with a cheeseburger, a carton of french fries, and a Frosty.

"It's never too early for a cheeseburger," Scott explained, smiling.

Ned nodded, smiling a little as he buckled his seatbelt, and pulled out onto the road. "I kind of like you O'Neill. Did you put the address into the GPS?"

Scott nodded. It's quiet for a few minutes as he drove and Scott ate.

"So," his new partner started, dipping a french fry into his Frosty. Ned frowned and his eyes were on the french fry. Was Scott serious about that? God, it reminded of Katie. She did that too. "Haven't you ever tried this? Here —" Scott dipped a french fry and held it out to him, but he refused. "It's actually really good, I promise."

"I've tried it. My wife, she likes her fries like that with a strawberry shake" He said, looking back to the road. "Thanks though."

"So, a wife, huh? I didn't see that coming, even now that I see your ring." Scott chuckled. He'd gotten a bachelor vibe from his superior, not the settled down and married type, but he guessed that didn't mean he was settled down. "Any kids?"

"Just one so far," Ned chuckled. "Asher is about to turn three now. You okay if I just turn the radio on now and we save the talking for another time?"

"Fine by me," Scott ate another fry and Ned switched the radio on.

They didn't find much from the warehouses themselves; they're all abandoned.

Ned requested a forensic sweep, though, and his research revealed that the same man owned the four warehouses.

Seth Crabe.

Ned questioned him with Scott, and while his words were pleasant, his stomach was unsettled after the talk was finished. He claimed his company hadn't needed the warehouses for several years, and they'd sat untouched.

"Do you believe a word he said?" Ned asked his partner on the drive home. "Because I didn't."

Scott's face was grim. "Nope."

* * *

They visited everywhere in the area that Ned could think to visit, homes for runaways, after-school centers for underprivileged teenagers, shelters for the homeless, and he told every teenager to report any suspicious behavior. He doubted they'd listen, teens hardly did, but runaways, talking to a cop?

He doubted that would ever happen.

He squeezes his stress ball, running his hands through his hair as he sat up, hearing the door to precinct close behind someone. He looked up the paperwork sprawled over his desk to see Katie walking into the station.

The woman sauntered toward him, sitting on his lap. Seduction was what Katie did best, moving into his personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes and a kiss that came with the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension.

"Hey Officer Banks," she whispered, rubbing her hands on his cheeks. "Sorry about having to cut this morning I'd come stop by to see you."

She was referring to this morning when she'd given him a blowjob, a sly smile on her lips when she thought about it. Their son had cut them short before they could get any further and he'd gone to work to follow his lead with Scott.

"Shouldn't I be apologizing?" He said, knowing she'd been the one to go without a release.

"No, not really. I'm fine," she said, shrugging and pulling on his tie a little. "Can I steal you for a sec?"

"Well, well, you're here to steal my new partner too?" Scott sat in his desk chair, opposite to Ned. "What a coincidence."

"It was my wine, bucko. I have the restless toddler at home who doesn't let me have sex anymore." She huffed, rolling her eyes at the man she'd met at the liquor store the night before. "Don't test me. Wait, that's your new partner?"

"So I take it you two have met?" Ned's eyebrows bunched together and then he relaxed, his hand rubbing on Katie's thigh. "I don't mind him."

"Not officially," she said. "I'm not sure if I like him now."

"Scott O'Neill," he said. "From New York's precinct 73. Fresh out of the academy."

"Irish and from the city. Okay, I kind of like him a little more now." She said, looking back at Scott. "I think I've heard your name before from my brother. So maybe… I'll think about forgiving you for last night because this is who I share wine with."

"Ah… see. I never checked for a ring. Just your legs and ass." Scott chuckled. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he'd even had a chance to think them through.

"Wine? When? You ditched me last night," he looked at Katie. "And you checked our my wife's what?"

"Hey now, I have nice legs." She eyed him, smiling a little. "Well, I was going to share it with you but then I got called to Han's. Lots of stuff, but this one over here tried to steal the last bottle from me. And then, when I told him no, he suggested we share it over dinner and I told him I already had someone to share wine with."

He kissed her lips, smiling a little before looking back to Scott with a straight face. "Hey man, I like you and all, but Katherine Clancy is all mine. Got it?"

"Clancy? Related to Aaron?" Scott asked.

"I'm his older sister," she nodded.

"Ahh. I see it now. You have the same eyes. You've got nothing to worry about Ned. I could never step on you or my buddy like that. Not again and not when I know how bossy she is or at least as Aaron describes her to be." Scott stood up, walking toward the coffee pot.

Ned laughed and she punched him. He definitely liked when she bossed him around.

"Don't worry babe," he said.

"Well excuse me, I'm taking him now." She moved off him and pulled away from him a little, kissing his lips. "I am so so sorry for ditching out on our date last night. Is there any way I can repay you?" She bit her lip and then smiled at him. "I'll do almost anything."

"Mmm… sex." He muttered, leading her toward the break room.

"Yeah, I know. But what else?" They both sat down as Scott came in, opening the fridge. "Like a back rub or we can watch that stupid movie you wanted to rent.

"Time alone," he said, opening the lunch bag Katie had bought him. "What about a new lingerie? Something super sexy. I'll spring for that and a weekend away.

She rolled her eyes and stole his bag of chips then. Two could play this game. "Mmm that sounds nice, but how baby? We'd have to take Ash if we went away."

"Well, LeTrai has this hunting cabin. I could ask him to borrow it for the weekend." He said, stealing the chips back. "These are mine. Thank you very much."

"The whole weekend?" She licked the chip dust off her fingers as she watched his face fall a little and smiled. "Okay. I'll try and see if I can talk Asher into a weekend without me. You know how he gets."

"You coddle him too much sometimes," Ned said softly and earned a jab from Scott as he walked by, opening a soda he'd bought in the vending machine. "He's almost three, Katie."

"He's my baby," she whispered. "And you know why."

"I know," he grabbed a hold of her hands and kissed them. "Ash, he'll be fine. We'll get someone to watch him. We always do. Come on. Doesn't one of your siblings owe you a favor?

"Mackenzie does owe me one… Aaron does too, but he's busy." She shrugged.

"There you go! Call Mack. She's seventeen now, right?"

"Almost eighteen, a legal adult, you know. She'll correct you on it." She laughed, nodding as she looked at her phone and started to type out a message.

"Oh sorry. I'm just excited for a whole weekend of good ole' fashion FU," he started.

She glances up, gasping and eyes widening as she kicked him under the table. "NED BANKS," she shrieked and the glanced to Scott and back at him.

"What? I was gonna say fun!" He set his sandwich down and winked at her.

"Yeah right. You mischevious, little twirp…" She sighed, looking back down at her phone.

"And you say I'm the one who is always thinking about that stuff. It's really you," he was just messing with her, standing up and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I can't deal with you. I have to get back to the school. My lunch break is almost over," she said, standing up.

"Yeah. I gotta get back to my desk too." He packed his lunch back up in the bag. "I'll finish this out there because I want to try and get out on time. I have to meet deadlines so I can get off tonight, let alone this weekend. Love you.

"Ugh. That's annoying. Love you too." She looped her arm in his as they walked out. "Let me know if you'll be late. I'll put dinner in the oven.

"I will for sure text you," he kissed her again, tapping her ass in the tight leggings she was wearing as she turned away. "So tight babe. Love it."

Katie just rolled eyes and walked out proudly, just the way she knew Ned liked it.


	106. Solving Issues

**A/N: I've recently started seeing this boy who has a little bit of scruff, something I'm not used to when we kiss. Thought this would be a fun chapter... ;) xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda sighed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she stared listlessly out the window. Gray early morning light filtered through the curtains, a foggy haze settling over the room and her mind. She was restless but tired. She hadn't slept all night. She missed Jim.

He was working a double shift, while she was at home. It was nearing two in the morning, so she knew there was still a few hours of time before he'd be home, but the bed didn't feel right without him. _She_ didn't feel right without him.

This was the longest they'd gone without having sex, too. She was pretty sure that was a large part of the reason why she was having trouble sleeping. Aside from the regular nightmares, her ghost was giving her right now, her body felt like it was strung tight, a dull ache buzzing persistently between her legs whenever she thought of him.

She hadn't been able to touch herself, though, to relieve the pressure building inside her. Not the way Jim can.

She closed her eyes to the thought and for the next couple of minutes, her mine floated somewhere between wakefulness and oblivion. Finally, she kicked the covers off her in frustration and gave in. She needed relief, she needed sleep, and mostly she needed her husband.

Slipping her hand into her shorts, she slid her fingers through her folds until she lighted upon her center and inhaled sharply. Then she closed her eyes and began rubbing idle circles over it, the feeling adequate but incomparable to Jim's touch. Still, it was enough, and she moaned softly, flexing her knees as her fingers moved quicker, more purposefully, the sensation budding pleasantly between her thighs.

She startled when the door opened suddenly, not expecting anyone to be home and freezing when Jim appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened at the sight, his bag falling to the floor with a thud. "Whoa," he said dumbly, finally rousing her from her stunned stupor, and she jerked her hand out of her shorts with a gasp, struggling to pull the covers up.

"Jim!" she cried, the sound of her voice pulling a smile on his face.

He stepped farther into the room. "Well, don't stop now," he said lowly, shutting the door behind him.

She was too mortified to hear the promise in his voice. "What are you doing back already? I thought you were supposed to be on until six," she choked out, hiding under the comforter.

He was still smiling in amusement as he approached the bed. "I was, but the pace slowed down. I was only scheduled until two, but a few cases came in and my superior wanted me to stay. So, when Josh let me go, I took the offer. I wanted to get back to you. I missed you. Did you miss me? It looks like you did," he teased, kneeling on the foot of the bed.

She finally softened, her body already trembling at the physical proximity of his. "I did," she whimpered quietly as he crawled over her, covering her body with his.

He smiled down at her, his blue eyes darkening, and he lowered his face to hers, their mouths touching fleetingly. "Well, you don't have to anymore; I'm here," he murmured, and she surged against him in a desperate kiss.

"Good, because I can't do this without you." She whispered, finally seeing the scruff on his jaw as he leaned in closer. "You haven't shaved yet..."

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Been too busy," he explained apologetically, leaning down to peck her lips. But she grabbed his face, preventing him from pulling back. He just stared at her in confusion as her hands cupped his cheeks, her thumbs smoothing over his beard. "I can go shave if it bothers you."

"It's soft," she said like she was awed.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess so."

She didn't let him go, her gaze raking over his face, his mouth, his chin. Then she smiled at him. "I like it."

He raised an eyebrow, his own mouth curling at the corners. "Yeah?"

Melinda nodded. "I thought it would be prickly or something," she murmured, bringing her mouth to his again. This time, she lingered, moving her lips carefully, tilting her head experimentally. When he felt her tongue graze his bottom lip, he granted her access; she wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly, pressing her body flush to his as she kissed him desperately, her tongue stroking his urgently. She moaned quietly into his mouth, and he groaned in the back of his throat.

He wasn't even sure how he ended up pressed against the bed, but when she finally pulled away minutes later, she was panting heavily against his mouth, her hands curled in his shirt. He just stared at her, dazed. "What was that for?" he asked, laughing in disbelief.

She just shook her head. "I don't know. I missed you. And you look so hot with this scruff. I didn't know it was possible to be even more attracted to you," she whispered, stroking his jaw, scraping her nails over the hair.

He grinned. "So I should keep it then?" She nodded, smiling at him.

"It feels nice against my face," she mused, but then she frowned pensively as she thought. "I wonder how it would feel between my thighs…"

Jim quickly pounced, rolling her underneath him before she could even finish the thought, abruptly hoisting her legs over his shoulders. She yelped in surprise as he slid her shorts down and licked his lips.

"Let's find out, shall we?"


	107. Bad Day

Jim looked up from the paperwork he was trying to complete at the dining room table when he heard the front door slam. Lana and Emma were already home, so he could only assume that it was Mackenzie.

It was only a few moments later that his middle child came stomping into the living room. Mackenzie kicked her shoes off and left them in the middle of the floor. She yanked snow jacket off and threw it over a chair, and instead of just dropping her backpack on the floor, she practically threw it to the side. She kicked her bag for good measure and then plopped down on the couch with a huff.

Jim arched an eyebrow, closing his patient file as he leaned back into the chair. "Bad day, Kenz?"

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the floor. "No."

Obviously, that wasn't true.

Melinda absolutely hated when the kids left their things in the middle of the house, so she must have been in a really horrible mood. Jim studied his daughter for a moment and then went back to his paperwork. Knowing exactly how Mackenzie was, he knew that he had to sit there and wait. She was the only one of the Clancy children that usually wouldn't open up after the first question.

Mackenzie was more private and reserved than her siblings. It was probably because she was the middle child, so she had seen it all and was content to just go along with everything. Compared to Katie, she was definitely a little more easy-going, but if Mackenzie got mad, however, everyone had better watch out. It wasn't long before she began grumbling to her father.

At fifteen years old, she was still young enough to go to her father with her problems. All of his daughters would all be his little girls no matter how old they got. And with Katie married and now a mother, Jim was going to hold on to the fact that he still had Mackenzie at home for a couple of years.

"People are annoying," she snapped.

Jim set his papers aside and nodded his head in understanding, trying to hold back his laughter. Mackenzie was so much like Melinda at that moment; she often had days where she just didn't want to be around anyone and almost everyone but her family annoyed her.

"Mmhmm," he said.

"And I don't like them," she added.

"Why would you?" He shrugged, smiling at her.

The blonde looked up at him, her large blue eyes fiery. She looked so much like her mother, her eyebrows scrunched together and mouth pursed. "Don't make fun of me, Daddy!"

Jim chuckled, standing up and coming around the other side of the table, pausing to drop a kiss on the top of his daughter's head as he sat down.

"I'm not, sweetie," he assured her. Mackenzie let out another huff jumped off the couch, obviously headed towards her room to lock herself in there before dinner. Jim pointed to the collection of things she had left in the living room and added, "You should probably pick this stuff up before your mom gets home."

Mackenzie let out a frustrated noise, and Jim laughed. Still, she scooped up her things before she headed upstairs. Her bedroom door slammed behind her, and he laughed again.

Teenagers.

* * *

It was family dinner night that night. It was something that they tried to do every week since Katie started high school.

The house was already filled with noise.

Lana and Emma were already creating their appropriate amount of havoc. Katie, Ned and their son were arriving, and Katie was already complaining to Melinda and Delia about Asher being a biter and literally knawing her nipples off.

Jim knocked on Mackenzie's door.

There were a few moments before she opened it, and she looked just as grumpy as she had when she arrived at home.

Jim arched his eyebrows a didn't bother to hide his amusement. "Feel better?" he asked.

The blonde scowled. "No."

Nudging his daughter towards the stairs, he said, "Oh well. Get on downstairs. Everyone is here for dinner."

He had a feeling that gathering of their rather large and loud family put Mackenzie in a better enough mood to smile at him. Naturally, Ned didn't help matters.

"Yo, Mack! Jim says that you're pissed off!" Ned yelled as soon as he saw her.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and stomped past him into the kitchen, where Melinda was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner. Katie quickly hit him over the head before she gave Asher to him and walked into the kitchen as well, leaving the boys in the foyer.

Aaron gave his father a sympathetic look and sighed. "She looks pissed."

"She is," he confirmed.

"Maybe she's PMSing!" He suggested, shrugging.

With four sisters, he was very well acquainted with angry girls and their habits. He and Ned promptly burst into laughter at his son's declaration.

Jim ruffled his son's hair and said, "You probably shouldn't ever say that ever again."

Ned nodded his head in agreement. "That might be one of wisest pieces of advice I've ever heard you give."

Ten minutes later, dinner was being served. When Jim caught sight of Mackenzie as she sat down, he saw that she was all smiles. It was almost as if she hadn't come stomping into the house only three and a half hours before. Jim wasn't surprised that all she had to do was spend some time with her older sister and mother to feel better.

Melinda took her seat next to Jim, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. He grinned at her and pulled her close to kiss her lips.

"How's our daughter doing?" he asked.

"She's fine," Melinda assured him. "She just needed some advice from her big sister, that's all."

Katie and Mackenzie were at the other end of the table, both talking and waving their hands animatedly. It made Jim and Melinda smile, both happy to see Mackenzie in a better mood.


	108. Bachelor Party

The coffee in her cup was probably cold by now; Katie had been leaning on the kitchen counter, staring at it the entire morning.

"Something wrong?" Ned's voice pulled her from her trance.

"What? No." She said, glancing up at him. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Okay." He doesn't sound entirely convinced, eyeing her as he walked toward her. "Listen, I've got to get going," he said, locking his eyes on hers. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I promise." She smiled at him and then fixed the collar on his uniform.

When he leaned forward and grabbed his keys off the counter as she captured his lips in a kiss before he can say anything. She pushed her tongue against his mouth, and he instantly opened it to let her in. When her tongue brushed against him, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. In response, he grabbed her arms, pulling her a little closer, and his action made her ache for him even though he's right in front of her. She buried her hands in his hair and pushed her chest against his. She was still wearing her pajamas, and he could probably feel her nipples through the fabric.

When they finally broke apart it's Ned who spoke. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, wiping her bottom lip with her thumb. "Just hope you have a good day at work is all."

"I'm not buying that. But when I get home tonight, I will finish what you started here," he said, moving his hand back and forth between them.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," she quickly responded, trying not to lie through her teeth to him.

"See you tonight," he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Ned." She tried to give him a reassuring smile when he turned around to leave.

Tonight was Ned's bachelor party, and, knowing his buddies, there will be strippers. He had no idea; her brother and some of Ned's friends were whisking him away this afternoon, and he probably won't be home until tomorrow morning. She was not keen on beautiful women grinding themselves on him the entire night. Even if she trusted him completely.

During the day she went to her classes and lounged around the apartment, not knowing what to do to keep her mind occupied from what will happen tonight. It was her final week before the end of the semester, which left her with nothing to distract her from her worries about tonight.

By the time she knew the boys will have picked up Ned, their apartment was spotless. Apparently cleaning was the only way for her to cope with restlessness and nerves. Her mother was the same. When there was nothing left for her to clean, she decided to finally give in and start watching a new show on Netflix. It was one that her students would always talk about it on when she'd started her student teaching, and she was curious as to what's so fascinating.

The show was called Buffy the Vampire Slayer and there were seven seasons. She hadn't realized how long ago the show had come out, but she guessed it wouldn't be bad to watch a completed show and now she had the entire night covered. About four episodes in, there's a buzz from her phone. It's a text from Ned.

_Did you know about this?_

_Yes. But you're having a good time, alright?_

She hoped the sarcasm didn't come off from the text, because honestly, she didn't want him to have too much of a good time.

The second buzz was not a text, but an incoming call.

"Hey you," she smiled, pausing the show as she got up from the couch.

"Hey. Is this why you were acting so weird this morning?" It was hard to hear home over the loud music in the background.

She didn't want to ruin the night for him, but she couldn't lie to him either. "Yes. I'm sorry." She sighed, biting her lip as she opened the fridge. She supposed it was time for dinner about now and she hadn't had that big of a lunch while she cleaned the kitchen. "I want you to have a good time, Ned, but I know what people usually do at bachelor parties, and…"

"Hey, listen." His voice was as calm and steady as ever, and he doesn't seem to be upset with me. "Whatever you're feeling, no one can tell you that you can't feel that, alright? Never apologize for being honest about how you feel. And if you want me to, I'll come home right now. I wasn't really in the mood to drink until I black out tonight."

She should have known. All the strippers in the world could swing their bodies in front of him, but he loved her and wanted to come home to her right now. He's coming home to her tonight.

"No, have fun tonight. I mean it." She laughed, pulling some chicken breast out of the fridge and putting it on the counter. "Go watch some ladies take their clothes off for you and I'm gonna make dinner. I'll make sure there are leftovers since I know how much you love them when you're drunk."

"Okay, but you know there's only  _one_  woman I'm interested in watching taking her clothes off." He chuckled and then the phone was all music.

"Hey, leave him alone for once Katie. I promise nothing bad will happen." Aaron chuckled and then she hung up and for the first time today, she felt relaxed.

* * *

Katie slowly woke up to a hand slowly rubbing small circles on her back as he crouched before her. When she opened her eyes was met by Ned's soft green ones. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep.

"So you decided to finally watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer, huh?" Ned asked. It was still playing on the TV and her dinner plate was on the coffee table. "You must have been desperate."

She could smell some whiskey on him, but he didn't seem drunk. "What time is it?" Katie yawned, leaning into her pillow.

He pressed the home button on her phone on the table. "1:15."

She put her hand on his cheek, feeling the light stubble. "You're home early. I thought you'd tumble in here in the wee hours of the morning, drunk as hell."

He chuckled, rubbing his face. "Yeah. I'm pretty buzzed right now still. I chowed on that alfredo you made. I liked that you put carrots and broccoli in it. It was awesome. Thanks for making it, babe." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her briefly. "The guys kept insisting on getting me lap dances and stuff like that, but I wasn't feeling up to it. I think everyone had a good time, though," he smirked.

"That's good," she whispered.

She pulled his face toward her, connecting their mouths. The subtle taste of alcohol on his tongue sent a jolt through her, intensifying her need for him. He moved to sit down on the couch next to her and pulled her over his lap, sliding his fingers over her hips and up her waist. His fingers found her breast and graced her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. He groaned into her mouth when he felt that they're already hard, anticipating his touch.

He's just as aroused as she was. She could feel him through his jeans, and she desperately wanted to rid him of all their clothes. A crazy idea struck her. An idea that she would never even entertain of going through with if it weren't for him. It was his bachelor party, after all.

She broke the kiss and moved his hands to his lap as she stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, trying to catch her hand in his, but missed as she walked away from him. His voice was husky with a hint of desperation as he groaned.

"You stay right there," she said, pointing at him as she turned the TV off. He didn't say anything or move anywhere, only held up his hands in compliance. She took her phone and quickly found an appropriate song that she was looking for and put it in a playlist. When he recognized the song by its characteristic synth, his head fell back against the couch as she moved to sit on his lap, putting her mouth by his ear. "It's not a real bachelor party without a lap dance," she whispered, licking his earlobe.

The only response she got was a groan, but seeing the look of complete awe on his face was all the encouragement she needed.

Katie stood up and started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the song. She didn't have the best clothes for this, only a tee shirt and shorts that she'd changed into before she made dinner. But she guessed she'd have to make do.

She turned around, giving him a view of her backside as she slowly leaned into his crotch. She circled around and down against him as she pulled her shirt above her head, revealing her purple bra underneath. She could feel his hands on her waist, warm and soothing, but she immediately moved them off. She turned around and put her arms on the back of the couch on either side of his face, leaning down and put her mouth by his ear again, knowing that she was giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

"There will be no touching, mister," she whispered.

"Oh, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, miss," he responded, a wicked smile spreading on his face.

Katie knew she probably didn't, but she couldn't stop now, and she was grateful the darkness was concealing her blush. She could practically hear the pounding of her heart, erratically beating inside her chest. She didn't know if it was from nerves or excitement. Probably both.

She grabbed the tie he's wearing and pulled him with her so his face was close to hers, but she was careful not to let their lips meet, as much as she wanted to. She wanted to kiss him so badly that her heart started racing at the feel of his breath on her shoulder. But she restrained herself and loosened the tie, pulling it over his head and pushing him back against the couch. She held his eyes to try and convey how much she wanted him by not letting her eyes flicker as she straddled his lap and started gyrating her hips against his. His gaze didn't waver either, and there was no denying how turned on he was from her dance. The way he looked at her sent a rush of bliss right through her, down to her very core.

He's too fucking overdressed for her liking, so she started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were clutched to his sides, and it's obvious by how they kept twitching that it's taking everything in him to sit idle from touching her, from kissing her and taking charge. As soon as the last clasp in the front was undone she swiftly took off her bra, flinging it away. Her hands automatically go to his perfectly chiseled chest, and her fingers thread through the fine hairs there. She let her breasts press against his chest, her nipples budding instantly at the touch.

Ned let out a loud moan of her name and his head rolled on the back of the couch in defeat. She ground down on him once more before moving from his lap and dropping to her knees in front of him, unzipping his pants and pulling his erection out from his boxers.

She didn't hesitate to take him in her mouth, enveloping as much of him as much as she could. She didn't even hear the music anymore. All of her senses were invaded by him. His sounds, his smell, his taste.

Ned usually threaded his hands through her hair as she sucked him off, but he's apparently taking the "no touching" rule very seriously. It took everything in her to remove his hands the first time, and she didn't think she could muster enough willpower to deny him that again. To her, the game of teasing him was over. All that drove her now was her desire for him.

When he carefully started bucking his hips, she released him, giving his head a lick before kissing her way up his abdomen, chest, and neck. He swiftly flipped them over so that she was lying on her back and he's hovering above her. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what's to come, but he didn't do anything. His head was right above her chest and his lips were painfully close to one of her nipples. She arched his back, urging him to latch on like he always did, but he pulled back his head.

"Ned…" She whined, grinding against him.

"Hey. You told me - no touching. Now you have to face the music." He whispered.

"But…" She pouted, hoping he'd change his mind, but she knew he had already won this one. He was right when he said she didn't know what she was getting herself into. "Ned... please."

"Take off your shorts," he said. All she could do was obey his request, so she quickly slid off her shorts. He didn't help her, only watched him, and it's remarkably arousing. All that's covering her now was a pair of purple lace cheeksters, and he could probably see how wet they were because he swallowed hard at the sight.

"Hmm, how will we take care of this predicament?" he mused, moving his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Touch yourself, baby. I want to watch you."

She needed some release, so her hands went directly to the juncture of her thighs, and she started rubbing through her panties. Her fingers were a lame substitute for his, but right now she just needed  _something_. Anything.

"No, you know what I meant," he chided her. "Underneath."

She'd never actually done this in front of him, and she was surprised that she was not feeling more embarrassed about it. She'd called him and talked to him while she'd done it. But now was different. They were getting married and she was so horny right now, that if he'd ask her to run down the streets naked, she probably would. Her fingers automatically went for her clit, moving in tight circles up and down, and she let out a moan at the direct touch.

"Ned," she moaned. "I need something more, you know that."

"Push one in," he told her huskily, his intense stare only spurring her on. She pushed her finger inside and tried to imagine him in its place. She so wet it easily slid in, and then added another finger, moaning as she moved them in a scissor motion. "Tell me what you want, Katie," he whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin caused goosebumps to break out all over her body, and she wondered how he did it. How the sound of her name on his lips could leave her completely at his mercy. "What do you want right now?"

"I want…" It's hard to form coherent sentences. She moaned, her legs clamping closed around her hands as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open. "I want you."

"Fuck this stupid rule then," he whispered. His voice was dark and dripping with desire. His lips crashed into hers, and his hand grabbed her breast, kneading it with just the right pressure. Her hips started bucking as a pressure inside her started building.

Ned grabbed her panties by the waistband and pulled them down. She lifted her hips to help him, but she kept her fingers where they were.

"Oh my fucking god," he gasped and she opened her eyes, stealing a glance his way. He's looking down at her as he stroked himself. "Katie."

She stopped her ministrations, hoping he will catch on. Of course, he did; he could read her like an open book. He grabbed her legs, putting them on his shoulders and lined up with her.

"This will be fast," he sighed. "I'm a lot drunker than I thought I was."

"Just the way I want it," she responded immediately, impatient to feel him inside her.

He instantly drove into her, and she was surprised by the force, but it didn't hurt. It warmed her, filled her, egged her on to want more. "Fuck," she cried out when he filled her completely.

He slammed into her once again, and this time  _he's_  the one who can't keep quiet. "You feel so good. You're fucking perfect," he groaned as his lips met on her neck. "God, Katie." He picked up the pace and she tried to meet his thrusts the best that she could, but it's difficult in her position. Besides, Ned liked taking control in bed, so she let him.

Every thrust of his hips brought her one step closer. Closer to what she wanted. To what she needed. A drop of sweat from his forehead fell on her cheek, and it drove her even more, knowing that he's working so hard to bring her and himself, to climax. All she saw was his green eyes piercing hers as he writhed above her.

His movements grew wilder and more savage as he brought them both closer. This was so much better than her own fingers, and she sure he knew it. She couldn't control any part of her anymore. She wanted him. She needed him. He's so fucking gorgeous, so fucking sexy. All those thoughts probably escaped her mouth because he let out a string of  _fucks_ and other expletives himself. She didn't hear all of them. She was too far gone to comprehend anything but him.

When she felt a pressure on that spot, as Ned hit it, the pleasure spread throughout her body, and in a moment of complete bliss, the only thing that left her mouth was his name. Over and over again. At this, she felt his come filling her, and a second rush of heat prolonged her orgasm even more as he continued to move inside her through his own release. Coming together like this didn't always happen, so she savored every second of this moment. When he stilled his movements, he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

They laid still for a while, catching their breaths. Her legs were still on his shoulders, but neither of them immediately made a move to change position. Ned eventually moved and slipped out of her, leaning back on the couch. It hit her now that he's still wearing most of his clothing while she was as naked as can be, so she wrapped a blanket around herself and curled into his chest as the music kept playing in the background.

"Best. Bachelor. Party. Ever." He's still recovering. She could hear it in his voice and feel it in the way his heart pounded.

"You sound experienced," she chuckled.

"I'm not. It was the only the third one I've ever been to. But I can't imagine anything topping  _that_." He smiled to himself and kissed his cheek. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I told you. It's a secret." She thought it would be pretty awkward for both of them if he ever found out that it was his mother who told her that he liked lap dances once.

He put his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up. "Please?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not gonna fall for that, Ned," she said, ruffling his hair.

He let out a breath through his nose. "Fine, don't tell me," he relented, sighing.

"Aww, poor baby," she said, pulling herself up to sit on his lap and peppering his face with kisses. "Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

A devilish grin spreads across his face. "I can think of a few things," he smirked, subtly lowering his eyes.

"Again?" She smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips again.

"I'm a young guy still. I can do this all night." He said.

And so they did.


	109. Another Alarm Clock

Jim's lips move along Melinda's neck and sucked gently at the hollow of her clavicle. The tip of his tongue flicked out and drug a wet trail up to her mouth, and she welcomed him with eager kisses. His warm breath swept across her cheeks causing her to moan.

With a tender caress, he pulled back and murmured, "Good morning, honey."

"So good," she yawned and leaned upward to peck a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love waking up to you."

"And I love waking up to you," he admitted with a grin and the barest hint of a thrust against her. "Some parts of me more than others."

"How much longer do you think we have?" Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she groaned when she realized they were already pushing their luck. It was past seven. Katie would be up any moment now.

"Long enough to try?" His tone was so hopeful and she nodded in agreement.

His mouth devoured hers, and she inhaled the musky scent of him as his back muscles bunched together under her palms. He pulled her hips to him and settled between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat anticipation. His mouth moved down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point and she gasped, her hips rocking upwards at the same time he pressed his firmly down onto hers, the feel of him pushing against her warmth making them both groan.

Melinda started to pull up her nightgown, leaving the material pooled around her stomach and she felt delicious as Jim groaned at the sight of her bare skin. Jim's hands skimmed up her sides touching everything he could from hip to breasts and down again, his hips thrusting lightly against hers. His pant covered center grinding against the silky material of her panties. Thank god she'd gone with one of her good pairs last night when she'd gone to bed last night.

"Mommy!"

Jim cursed softly and rolled off her and onto his back. Frustrated disappointment stained his handsome face, but he schooled his features into a welcoming smile and tugged a pillow onto his lap as their three-year-old came into the bedroom and hopped up onto their bed.

"Hi mommy," the little girl smiled at her.

"Hi baby," she said, sitting up.

"Mommy! Will you get up? I want pancakes," Katie chipped in her sweet, three-year-old voice. Jim reached over to tickle his child, and she burst into a gale of childish giggles that sparked pure joy in her heart. After several moments, she begged her father to stop. When he did, she curled into his embrace and nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Good morning, Daddy," Katie said brightly and patted his cheek with her pudgy hand.

"Morning, Katiebug," he greeted her and added a smacking kiss on her soft cheek. "Why are you asking your mommy for pancakes? You know mine are the best."

"Hey!" Melinda barked in defense of her cooking skills, but she knew he was right. The thought of Jim's pancakes made her salivate almost as much as she did over his backside—especially when he flavored them with a touch of cinnamon and brown sugar. Darn, their little alarm clock. Katie's stellar at interrupting them every time they attempt intimacy before getting out of bed anymore.

"Have you used the bathroom yet this morning, sweetheart?" When she shook her head, he instructed her, "You can't help me make pancakes until you wash those hands. Go do that, and I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Katie fled the room in a flurry of bouncing curls and gangly legs. Her enthusiasm made her heart happy when she thought of the hardships she'd had for any fun with her parents during my childhood. She didn't ever remember being that carefree.

"You just did that to get rid of her, didn't you?" She asked with a smile and turned to face her husband.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her, his mouth urgent against hers. "I'll make dinner for a year if you call someone and ask them to keep Katie at their house tonight. I need morning sex with my wife sometime before our daughter turns 16."

"Mmmm… let me think for a minute." When he bit her lower lip, she jerked against him and yelled, "Okay! I'll do it." He ghosted more kisses on her face before reluctantly heaving himself upright.

"Good. Maybe we can give Katie a little brother or sister soon. Why not have two alarm clocks instead of one?" He said.

She hurled a pillow at him along with a chuckle as he headed downstairs to cook, but it didn't take long before she warmed to the idea of adding a child to their family. If nothing else, it'd be fun to try.

Quickly, she dialed Jim's mother's number. When Faith answered, she asked, "How much do you want a second grandchild?"


	110. Not Enough Time

**A/N: Melinda is worried she doesn't have enough time... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda sat hunched over on the edge of her bed- it was nearly midday and she hadn't yet washed or dressed. She was beyond tired. Just trying to move or think felt like wading through sludge. And she was failing in the one thing she had to do today.

The reason for her exhaustion lay in her arms, screaming with as much force as her three-month-old lungs could manage. Once again Melinda tried to coax her daughter's mouth onto her nipple, desperate for relief from the pressure building in her milk-engorged bosom and aching inside at her inability to provide food for her hungry infant, but Mackenzie had reached a place beyond hunger. Scarlet-faced and shaking, her furious screams blared at a pitch that made Melinda's heart bleed. She wanted nothing more than to be able to soothe her baby, to give her everything she needed, to feed her till she reached that state of nirvana where milk oozed out the side of her mouth whilst she suckled, slumbering on her breast.

"Please baby," she begged, putting her little finger into the angry heat of Mackenzie's mouth. Immediately she clamped down, pulling on her flesh. Her eyelids closed, although the scowl remained on her forehead and an angry tear trickled down her soft cheek as, with trembling aftershocks, her breathing settled at last.

It was definitely food Mackenzie needed but she seemed unable to latch on to eat today. Melinda ran through a list of other possible causes for her distress; no foul nappy smell, nothing rubbing or pricking her in her clothing; she had undressed her down to her diaper as she'd looked so red with screaming. There was no fever. Tired? Yes, they were both tired- this had started around midnight.

"Was it a nightmare little one?" she murmured, naturally falling into the gentle rocking motion of motherhood. "Mommy had one earlier too. I know how it feels." Oh so carefully, she eased her closer. As smoothly as she could she slid her finger away to be replaced by her nipple. The burning pain as her well-used teat was guzzled down into her throat caused her to bite the inside of her cheek, desperate not to disturb the peace by flinching at this delicate moment.

It looked almost as if Mackenzie nodded in reply as she finally accepted what she needed. Her tiny fist grasped possessively at her mother's breast.

"I'll never leave you. Never. I'll always be here for you." Her reassurances turned into a quiet humming; the words to the song had left her just now, as had most thoughts in her hormone-addled mind Melinda lamented with an inward sigh.

Outside the room she could hear the sound of a faucet being turned on, water running into the bathtub, sloshing as it was swirled around and giggles from her son. Footsteps went up and down the stairs and Katie and Hannah could be heard laughing too. Sometimes it bothered her, being bound by the demands of her newborn's testy appetite. She had spent the last six months mostly confined to her rocking chair or her bedroom because of the trouble with Mackenzie's birth when usually she would have been working and being a mom to her other two children. With the occasional ghost.

But today she was too tired to feel anything but glad that Mackenzie was being fed and Jim was around, seeing to whatever else needed seeing to.

The creak of the floorboards told her he was trying to tread softly as he approached the room. The door had been left ajar, and he peered in, wary of causing any disturbance.

"You did it." He drank in the beautiful sight of Melinda cradling their child. Her dark hair was loose, falling down one side of her neck, leaving the smooth skin and graceful lines of her shoulder and collar bones exposed, her nightshirt having been shrugged off in the struggle to satisfy Mackenzie. He had tried to help, but Melinda had asked him to leave her to it and he knew she would have been unhappy if she couldn't do this herself today. "Is it safe for me to come in?"

She nodded her permission, welcoming the sense of completeness he brought as he settled carefully next to her, his arm embracing her waist. Mackenzie continued to gorge herself, unaware of the two sets of loving eyes that watched, still in awe that they had made this perfect little creature.

Jim held up the cup of juice he'd brought, knowing that breastfeeding was thirsty work. Melinda's arms were taken with their daughter, so he held the glass up to her lips for her to sip, and then gulp down.

"I needed that," she said with relish after he had tipped out the very last drops, watching them drop one by one onto her tongue. He put the glass down, freeing his hand up to touch her cheek, and pressed a light kiss onto her shoulder, then her neck and lastly her lips.

"You are a wonderful mother," he whispered, as once again Melinda's softly sucking presence took their attention. "I love you so much."

Melinda smiled and kissed him languidly and smiled. "I know this might sound silly, but I think she was so upset because of a nightmare. I had a vision earlier," she took a sidelong glance to see if he was going to laugh at her.

"I don't see why babies wouldn't have dreams too," he considered, smiling at Mackenzie as she suckled the milk from her. "really, they probably have more dreaming to do than adults, with all the new things they have to take in and digest. We both know how connected you are to Katie with your gift, so who knows with this little one."

She was relieved he could understand this the way she did. "It's just my intuition, but I think she had a bad dream and I wasn't there when she woke. I think she was a bit angry with me too, for not being there."

His grip around her waist subtly tightened, understanding these feelings only too well. "You better not be blaming yourself," he chided gently. "You are always here for Mackenzie, every second of every day, no doubt about that."

Looking into his clear blue eyes and knowing how much he knew this from his own experience, she leaned in to bestow a kiss. She loved him more than ever after working through their difficult times, finding joy where they could. Against the odds, it was a good life they had made together.

Eventually, the rolling motion of Mackenzie suckling slowed and her grip on Melinda slackened as she slipped into the bliss that only a belly full of milk and the scent of her parents could bring.

"The kids are both in their rooms. Hannah's over, but I assume you heard the girls already." He said, peering down at Mackenzie. He traced his finger over her pouted lips and looked up at Melinda. "I'll hold her and put her down for bed if you want to go see the kids and put some pajamas on."

Melinda inched herself up to standing and considered the bassinet prepared for Mackenzie to sleep in, but with a flash of a smile, she slipped her into Jim's strong arms. "That would be perfect," she smiled, kissing him briefly.

And why would she deprive her child of a chance to be close to her daddy? If anyone could make their daughter feel safe again it would be Jim.

She went to her closet and changed into a more comfortable pair of leggings and a shirt before leaving their bedroom. Melinda was grateful to take the opportunity for a few minutes with her other children. Maybe there was a time and a place for little indulgences now.

She knocked before she pushed the cracked door open and peeked into her eldest daughter's room.

"Come in," Katie laughed and peered over her shoulder as her mom walked in, leaving the door a bit more ajar as she came to sit by her on the bed. "Mom! I've missed you today. Daddy said Kenzie was having trouble eating."

"Yeah. It's been a long day," she sighed, wrapping her arm around her. "I've missed you too, baby. So much. Trust me." She kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I can't forget you either Hannah, come on. Hugs all around."

The other girl who sat opposite of Katie hugged her as well, giggling. "I've missed you too." Hannah smiled.

"So, how was school?" She asked her, smiling at Katie.

"It was good. A new boy moved to town and is in our class. We met him at day camp today. He moved here from California and Hannah likes him," Katie snickered and then flopped down on her back.

"I do not!" Hannah gasped and then threw a pillow at her. "Katie! Shut up! Or I'll tell your mom about who you like."

"What's that about liking boys? I know who Katie likes," she winked and then giggled with them. How she wished she could be ten years old again. "Right?"

"Maybe," she whispered, shrugging. "I don't really have a crush on anyone anyway."

"Well, that's okay too," Melinda nodded. "You'll know when you have a crush." Katie nodded and then sat up again, hugging her mother. "What's with the second hug?"

"I've just missed you," Katie whispered, sighing. "A lot. You weren't gone all the time when Aaron was born, so it's different."

"I know," Melinda said, rubbing her back. "Come with me. I want to talk to you and your brother about all this, okay? That'll give Hannah time to call her mom and check in, right?"

"Right," Hannah nodded.

"Is this one of your serious talks?" Katie asked, just before her mother opened the door.

"No, not really." She smiled brightly at her, rubbing her back as she pulled her in for a hug, kissing her head lightly. "Don't worry. I just want you both to know how hard all of this on me too. I don't want to be away from either of you. Believe me."

"I believe you," Katie said, smiling up at her.

* * *

For Jim, this felt like one of those perfect moments he could barely believe was real. His baby girl laid peacefully sleeping in his arms; Melinda was singing as she showered.

He closed his eyes and reveled in the here and now, savoring each smell and sound and feeling. Mackenzie's body snuggled against him, her deep sleeping breaths rhythmically moving her chest in and out. The flowery scent of Melinda combined with Mackenzie's powdered baby smell fill the air with a fragrance of womanhood. All of this with the backing track of Melinda's singing. Her voice had grown a little huskier over the years, particularly on the long notes. He found it decidedly sexy.

She came back clean and refreshed, wrapped in a towel.

"She's still asleep!" She had expected Mackenzie to be waiting for her.

"Fast asleep," Jim decided to take the lead and lay their child down in her bassinet before Melinda could take her again. He shifted up the bed making space for Melinda to join him. "I was thinking that you must be missing the store," he started.

Melinda nodded, "I do sometimes, but Mackenzie is more important right now. Especially since she was born so early. The store can wait."

"Why don't you take her with you? You could keep her near you and work in the back."

Melinda shrugged, walking around the bed to her side. "I don't know. She's still pretty little. Katie was trying to sit up by now and Mackenzie wasn't. And I'm worried even though you aren't supposed to compare your children in their accomplishments." She sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I think I could do it, but only if you would you come with us. I think I'd need you with me, at least the first couple of times."

Her words were a gift in return for him. "Of course I'll come with you," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. One of the many things she loved about their relationship was that, even after fifteen years, their interactions were still punctuated with his kisses.

But the kisses had become too chaste of late. He'd been keeping his hands to himself since Mackenzie was born, aware of how tired and sore breastfeeding had left her. She missed the intimacy of sex. More than missed it, she hungered for it. Unable to find the words to broach the subject, she dipped her hand under his t-shirt to feel the warmth of his belly. Slowly, she slid her palm over his skin, until her thumb brushed over his nipple.

"Have you missed this?" she asked.

"Of course I have. But I can see how drained you are." He said softly, smiling at her. "And I'm not asking for anything."

"I've missed it, too," she replied, pulling his shirt up and gently biting his chest. "Having Mackenzie doesn't stop me needing you to be a lover as well as a partner."

She looked up shyly through her eyelashes to find his blue eyes burning into her. She could feel his heart beating against his ribs.

"Now?" he asked.

No sooner had she nodded than he had her in his arms, the towel unwrapping to be left behind as he gathered her up. It didn't seem right to be so close to their newest child whilst he did what he wanted to do to her mother.

To have Melinda naked in his arms was something he had been craving for weeks. She might have been worried about the effect of having a baby on her body, but he found her new curves, created by love and hard labor, entirely arousing. Kneading the flesh of her thigh, he laid down on top of her.

Melinda moved her hands over his chest and down his sides, impatiently taking the edges of his shirt and pulling it over his head. She pressed her full breasts up against his chest and ran her hand over his stiffening cock.

"We might have to be quick," she breathed, sighing as he sucked the pulse at the base of her neck. He couldn't help but smile at this. If she needed it quick then he was here to oblige.

"Do you know what I've really been craving," he asked, his voice low and filled with desire as he guided her on to her knees.

"What?" She could feel herself trembling. Just the expectation, along with his slow caresses, carefully palming her nipples rather than plucking the sore skin, had her aching for him. He ran his hand down between her legs to cup her, dipping a finger to find her nub as he claimed her mouth with a deep kiss.

"I've been craving your beautiful, sweet juices on my tongue." He murmured the words onto her lips, making her hips thrust towards him. His finger slipped further down and into her wet folds. "Delicious," he grinned.

They kissed again, the hunger they had for each other taking over for a while before he broke away, trailing his mouth, nibbling and licking, from her earlobe, down her neck, to her chest. Down across her belly, teasing the inside of her thigh with slow kisses, his fingers brushed over her slit, gently parting the folds. When at last his tongue flicked over her, she was already moaning for him. It was a glorious sight for him, peering up between her thighs to see Melinda lose herself in what he was doing to her.

Greedily he ate from her, lapping his tongue inside, curling it around to taste as much of her as he could reach. She was panting hard now, her breasts heaving as she bit on her lip in an effort to keep her noise down. He had missed this so much. He pulled back, returning to her center to finish her off, flicking over her without letting up the pressure, until her thighs quaked. She came as he sucked her into his mouth, his name cried out, both a curse and a prayer.

As she lay before him, boneless and flushed, smiling from ear to ear, he leaned back on his knees and took in how beautiful she looked.

"Come here," she forced herself up, still floppy and high from her orgasm.

He laid beside her with a breathy smile, his lips meeting hers as she rolled onto her side, toward him. She giggled as he kissed her collarbone, her hands moved over his legs, pulling his pants down quickly as he parted her legs and took ahold of himself.

He watched her face as he settled against her and pushed inside. She gasped at the feeling and brought his lips to hers. He thought about how wet and tight she felt against him, how amazing she looked when she moaned. Unable to fight it, his hips jerked as he dipped himself further into her.

"Melinda," he groaned, "Oh love, I love you."

Her arms wound around his neck and he thrust into her again, his head turning to move his mouth down the expanse of her neck. She rolled her hips against him as he pushed in again, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Right there," she groaned, kissing his neck.

The sound of little feet outside their door worried her, even though the door was locked. They didn't have much more time.

"We're running out of time," she whispered in his ear, her hand reaching down to grasp his ass as he pushed into her again. "Oh, Jim."

He kissed her sloppily, mixing together the tastes of each other on their tongues as his hand moved between them, pressing against her as his hips starting to move quicker in response. "We've got enough time," he reassured her.

The doorknob jiggled and little hands knocked several times. "Mommy?" Aaron asked.

"Mommy will come to your room in a minute, okay baby?" she called out, kissing Jim's throat as she rolled him underneath her.

"And you were worried about having enough time," he laughed, pulling her flush against him again.


	111. Car Crash

**A/N: I thought it'd be nice to take a trip down memory lane with some early on Jimel in the city... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim stood outside his truck, his hands were in his hair and his heart was on the ground. There was no way he was going to be able to save himself this time.

His phone rang in his pocket, reminding him that he'd had a date tonight with someone very important.

"Damnit," he muttered, fishing it from his pocket and answering it. "Mel?"

"Jim, where are you?" Her voice on the phone was pinched with annoyance. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago." She was standing outside the theatre, her coat on her shoulders and hat over her head.

"Uh, yeah, about that," he started and then stopped. There's no easy way to say it. She's going to be pissed. "I kind of, uh. Had a little car accident."

"What?" The phone crinkled

"Yeah," he sighed. "That big curve on twelfth? Well, it's icy, and I was going too fast. And I slid into the telephone pole." She's warned him so many times about taking that corner more slowly, especially in his truck. His luck was bound to run out sooner or later. And with the light snow falling, well. Tonight, the odds were not in his favor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just embarrassed and shaken up. I'm waiting for the tow truck now, but I don't think my truck is going to be drivable. Would you mind picking me up?" He knew he could ask the tow truck driver to drop him off on his way to the garage, but his heart was still pounding pretty hard, and he just wanted Mel, even if she's going to be mad.

"I'm on my way," she said, and the call ended before he can even thank her.

The tow truck driver was gruff and grumpy and smelled enough like liquor to make him leery, but he didn't make fun of him, and he let him sit in the warm cab of his truck while he waited for Melinda. It isn't very long before her old Corolla cautiously rounded the bend and pulled off to the side of the road, across from him. He jumped out of the truck to meet her.

He watched her piercing brown eyes evaluated him head to toe, checking for signs of injury, before she hugged him hard. "I told you to be careful," she said, but with no malice.

"I know," he sighed.

"Cocky bastard," she pulled back, sighing. "I was really worried, standing outside that theatre all that time waiting for you."

She tugged him towards her car, but he remembered the tow truck guy. "Let me just make sure Tyler here knows where to haul my truck," he murmured. "I'll be right back."

He crossed over to where the tow truck guy was standing at the back of his truck, fiddling with a lever, hooks and chains already attached to his truck's bumper. He turned off the winch to speak. "Don't worry about me, kid," Tyler said. "I know where to dump your piece of shit. I think you'd be best to worry about gettin' you and your girl home before it gets worse out here."

Her gasp sliced the otherwise quiet night. Jim thought Melinda was waiting in her car. Instead, she's staring at the crumpled mess of his truck. She glanced over, hesitantly. Her eyes were wide as saucers, hand covering her mouth. He couldn't read her expression. She turned abruptly, stalking away from him, to her car.

She's utterly silent the entire drive back to her apartment, white-knuckles on the steering wheel, lips pinched tightly. And he just felt shitty, not only for trashing his car but for ruining their date and disappointing her this badly. She looked great, from what he could see under her coat.

She jumped out of the car as soon as she's parked, practically stomped up the street to the apartment complex. She's in the door before he's even shut the car door.

When he walked into her apartment, he found her standing just inside the living room, facing away from him. The lines of her body were tense; arms crossed and shoulders high. Anger practically radiated from her small frame. She practically yanked her coat off and that's when he finally saw the dress she was wearing.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I - I'm just sorry." She whirled around to face him, but instead of the fury he was expecting, her face was a mask of anguish.

"You - you think I'm mad, Jim?" her voice caught a little on his name, tears shimmering in her eyes. "You could have died." It's a whisper, but it feels like she's screaming inside and tightly reining it in. "I could have lost you." A single tear overflowed, curling down her cheek, cutting through him like a knife. "I can't lose you." And then she's in his arms, holding him so tightly he could feel her heart beating against his own, feel how her body trembled where it's wrapped around his.

"At least if I died you could've still seen me one more time," he reminded her.

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "That's not funny, Jim." She whispered. "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in this dress?"

She laughed, wiping away her tears as she looked up at him.

He was calm when it happened. From the moment he knew he wasn't going to make the bend it was as if he was merely an observer. The slow-motion slide, the stomach-heaving sensation of crashing into the pole. The awkwardness of climbing out the passenger side door, as if it was an escape hatch. Scrambling up the shallow embankment on hands and knees, the dampness of the snow soaking through his slacks. Even calling Tyler's tow service felt like it had happened to someone else. But standing here now, Melinda holding him close with tears streaming down her face, it all rushed in, all of the fear and adrenaline he'd suppressed in the moment.

It was a relatively minor accident that could have been so much worse. Maybe should have been.

He didn't notice he was shaking until Melinda pulled back, looking into his eyes. Then she wordlessly tugged him into her bedroom.

She undressed him, and herself, with a gentle efficiency, peeling back the sheets on her bed before lying down and tugging him into the cradle of her naked body. Her hands traced soothing trails over her sensitized flesh, and even as her tears continued she whispered comforting bits of nonsense. Reminding him that while he could have lost everything tonight, he didn't.

And that she was here, and so was he. This was real.


	112. Telling the Family (Part One)

**A/N: After all the time and I've never written a chapter about when Delia found about Katie and Ned lol. Well, enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned wrapped his arms around Katie's small frame and held her tight. With a sigh, she hid her face in the crook of his neck, allowing her body to go limp as she leaned into his solid frame.

It was getting late. Christmas dinner was nearly over, and Ned had to go home soon, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. So, he stayed, holding Katie in his arms for a little bit longer.

Katie's father's loud laugh floated up the stairs, bringing them back to the moment. Reluctantly, Ned loosened his hold and Katie pulled away from him. Her warm, brown eyes locked with his. The sorrow he found reflected in them made him question every decision he'd made over the last few moments. They'd just had their conversation about keeping their relationship a secret from everyone in Grandview besides her parents for now.

He was about to let go of her when, suddenly, she leaned into him once again and her warm, soft lips, found his.

Every muscle in his body tensed while his mind raced. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled away. "Katie?"

She looked away, her body heavy as she tried to move away from him.

He tightened his hold on her.

With a defeated huff, she explained, "I'm sorry, I… I just had to do that, at least once more before we head down."

"What about one more?" He asked, rubbing his hands up her sides.

Slowly, she closed the gap once more, briefly, and then stood flat on her feet. "I wish you could spend the night," her voice dropped down to a whisper, and then she added, "I don't want you to go yet…"

A flash of warm joy rushed through Ned's body at her words and he hugged her. "I won't go if you don't want me to. I don't have to work tomorrow." He whispered in her ear, making her forget about the possibility of anyone coming upstairs and seeing them right now. Slowly, his hands traveled from her shoulders, softly caressing her exposed neck, until they reached her cheeks. His voice was as sweet as honey when he asked, "Can I kiss you again?"

Katie nodded. Ned closed his eyes and kissed her, getting lost in the feel of her sweet lips on his own. She reached for him, her small hands held on to the soft button-up shirt he wore. Pulling him close to her and whimpering softly as she nibbled on his lower lip.

His lungs fought for air and, reluctantly, he broke the kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers, he asked, "I wish that my mother wasn't so overbearing," he sighed. "I'd make out with you on the couch, so hard."

Her flushed cheeks turned even redder as she shyly admitted, "I know you would."

Ned chuckled, her soft words made his stomach flutter. He was falling in love with her so fast, but he didn't care. He could she was too. "We should see what's going on down there." He reminded her.

"I guess," she whispered, sighing. "Hear anything from here?"

They both leaned in toward the stairs to listen downstairs as people came toward the door laughing.

"See you, Delia, Tim. Thank you both so much for coming." Melinda and Jim both said at the same time.

"Of course. We always love a good meal. See you in the morning, Melinda. Give Katie my love. I'm not quite sure where she snuck off to this time." And with that, the front door closed.

Ned chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck while she had her neck turned, earning a moan as her hands ran up his chest and around his neck to his hair. "I guess I don't have to go anymore now that they are gone," he whispered, pulling up from her neck to look at her.

Katie smiled, her eyes were two happy, twinkling stars. "Really? You'll stay a little longer?"

Nodding vigorously, he whispered, "Of course."

Katie leaned into him once more as they kissed, enjoying the gift of each other's love on this holiday night.

* * *

After heading downstairs and more than a few hours of lounging and snacking on good food, Katie turned her head toward the man who was sitting beside her on the couch. Somehow, Ned and Katie had been able to keep things PG since her siblings were around and she doubted any of them suspected that they were together, despite their hands which had firmly been intertwined since they'd come downstairs.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed," she whispered in his ear. "If you want, you can come down in a few minutes."

He nodded, looking over at her. He wanted so badly to kiss her then, she could tell, and he moved his arm from around her shoulder as she got up. "Goodnight, Katie." He said, looking back at the tv.

"You're going to bed already?" Mackenzie asked, looking up from her Candy Crush game.

"I'm wiped, Kenz." She nodded her head, stretching. "I've been up since six helping mom with stuff."

"It's only eleven," Mackenzie came around the couch to block the doorway. "Please?"

"Maybe another night we can stay up," she yawned, hugging the nine-year-old. "I promise."

"Okay," Mackenzie treaded back to her spot on the floor and she turned back to everyone in the living room.

"Goodnight everyone," she whispered. "Love you." She walked through the foyer, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Her parents were cleaning up from tonight's dinner, but really at this point, her father was whispering in her mother's ear about how the dishes could wait until tomorrow as he pressed another kiss to her neck. "Night mom, dad." She opened the basement door as her father came to hug her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight bug, it's a little early isn't it?" Her father asked, pulling back from the hug.

"She's been up since six because of me," Melinda hugged her. "Thank you for all your help today, Katie. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Of course, mom. I'll always help you no matter what the task is, you know that." She said, rubbing her side before they pulled back.

"I know," Melinda smiled, winking at Katie. "Is Ned staying over?"

"Umm, I don't think so, but who knows. He might end up staying." She turned toward the basement and took a step down. "Will you send him down here in a little bit? Just in case he forgets."

"Sure will," Melinda nodded. "I think you two should figure out what you're going to say to Delia. She's starting to suspect something."

"Suspect what?" She asked, stepping back into the kitchen. She closed the basement door and looked at her mom. Was this something she had to be worried about? She hadn't heard anything when they'd listened in upstairs. Her and Ned had discussed going to Delia after they were together a month, but maybe sooner was better. "Does she think we're together?"

"I don't think she's jumped that far yet," Melinda laughed, reassuring her with her usual cheek squeeze. "She just noticed you two were pretty close lately. I played devil's advocate and said that it was just because he was there for you after Toby, but I don't think that will keep her at bay for long. She was asking all sorts of questions, but I didn't say anything more. I think you two should think about telling her sooner rather than later."

"I know, I know. We were just trying to enjoy as much time together as we could without Delia medeling," she nodded, sighing. She rubbed her forehead "I'll talk to him about it. We'll figure it out over the next few days."

"Okay. I'll let you know if she asks me anything else," Melinda smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "You'll figure this out. I think she'll be okay with it, don't you Jim?" She looked up at her dad, who looked at Katie and then Melinda, who earned a bigger grin on his face.

"You know what I'm sure about?" Jim asked. "Mistletoe," he said, kissing Melinda before she even had a chance to look up and see that there wasn't anything above their heads. This was just how her father was during the holidays, so peaceful and blissful with his wife and family. That what she loved most about home.

"Ugh, you guys are gross," she scoffed, laughing a little as she jogged down the basement stairs.

Once she was in the space of her own "room", she pulled her jeans off her figure and plopped down on the bed in her underwear. She was wearing a fairly warm Christmas sweater and didn't want to take it off, but proceeded to undo her bra from underneath and toss it across the room.

She grabbed her book off the side table and opened it as she relaxed into the bed. Nearly an hour passed before she looked up from her book again, glancing at the clock on the wall.

She wondered if Ned had gone home and forgotten to come to say goodbye to her. She'd check after she finished getting ready for bed, she thought, and finally walked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She had a mouthful of Crest when the sight of him in the doorway behind her almost had her choking on the minty foam. She never heard the basement door open and she obviously never heard him come downstairs. His stare was so intense that her skin prickled with goosebumps. He took a step towards her, scratching idly at the trail of fine blond hair beneath his chin. She quickly glanced down at the sink and kept brushing to avoid the temptation to look at him.

She placed her toothbrush back in its holder once she was finished, ran her tongue over her teeth, and stretched. Then she gasped. He's so close to her that she could feel the body heat radiating off his bare chest through her sweater. His palms land on the counter on either side of her, bracketing her body. She didn't miss the way his eyes wandered over her entire body the rose, half-lidded, to lock on hers in the mirror again.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Your brother picked a good movie," he shrugged, "All done in here?"

His breath hit her neck and sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed discreetly and blinked as she nodded. His head tilted and his mouth danced along the slope where her shoulder met her neck. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and struggled to keep her lower body from dissolving to mush.

Holy shit.

Her entire body felt as if someone had zapped it with a current.

His mouth traveled higher up her neck, leaving wet kisses in its wake. Her legs wobbled and she lurched forward to grip the counter. She felt his arm looped around her waist, and he spun her around to face him.

"What are you d-doing?" She didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. It was all breathy and tight. She'd never heard herself sound like this, not even in her most intimate moments with Toby.

Ned gave her that same cheesy grin that he always wore and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips before he leaned in. His mouth hovered so close to her own that she didn't think a tissue would fit between them.

"Kissing you," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, kiss me." She whispered.

She felt his hand on the small of her back, nudging her forward to bring their mouths together. From the second his lips touch hers, she was a goner. Every part of her body came alive. Like a match being struck, the flame caught and whooshed to life, threatening to consume anything in its path. She just wanted to let him ravage her.

Ned tipped my head to the side and captured her mouth from a new angle as he picked her up and sat her up on the bathroom sink. His hands skated down her sides to clutch her hips, crushing her tighter to him. His mouth absorbed her whimper when she felt the hardness of his erection against her thigh.

He drew back to suck in a deep breath and he rested his forehead on hers and brushed his thumb over her cheek. Something about the gesture was so caring, so intimate. One that she'd seen her father do to her mother. One that it sent a new sensation crawling over her skin—love.

Real love.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked him.

"Yeah, if you want me to," he nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I do." She whispered, hopping off the counter. She grasped his hand and pulled him along, capturing his lips in a brief kiss as she walked backward with him. "C'mon, let's go lie down. I want to talk about something with you."

* * *

It was on New Year's Eve when Katie reached her breaking point. She was going to kill Ned Banks.

After a peculiar phone call from her mother, while she was at home with siblings, Katie found out from her mother that Ned hadn't told his mother they were dating. Well, he'd told her he was dating someone, but not Katie Clancy. And that was not what Ned had told her last night.

She nudged her sister. "I'll be right back. I have to make a quick call." Mackenzie nodded as she stood up and dialed her boyfriend's number, pressing her phone to her ear.

"Katie! I'm so glad you called," Ned's voice came through the phone before she had the chance to speak.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked him. "You told me you told your mother about us. I can't believe you lied to me."

"Katie," he sighed. "I know. I chickened out. You know how she gets."

Katie bust out laughing. "Ned Banks, you chicken! Hold on, one sec, okay?" She grabbed her jacket, hat, and scarf, pulling them on quickly as she set her phone on the banister. Once bundled up, she put it back to her ear. "Alright, I'm back. You're such a jerk, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I was able to tell my mom I was dating someone. I just didn't say who." He explained. "Yet."

"Okay, you wanna introduce me to my parents and your mother at the party tonight?" She asked jokingly as she stepped out onto the porch. "Like hi, mom, dad, and Aunt Delia... I'm Ned's girlfriend by the way. It's not like my parents don't know we're dating!"

Ned took it all in, his line of the call was quiet. He was either controlling his anger or laughter. Either way, he knew he was in the wrong and that she had every right to be upset with him.

"I'll tell her before the party, Katie. I'm sorry." He said, softly. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not that mad," she sighed, sitting down on the steps. "I'm just annoyed. I didn't think you'd lie to me like this. You could've just told me you chickened out."

"I know. I should have just told you the truth, but I thought I could tell her before you'd find out."

"Yeah, your mom is a gossip, Ned. She told my mom this morning that you'd said you were bringing your new secret girlfriend to the New Year's party at the Country Club tonight." She rolled her eyes. "My mom called me. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I guess I didn't think it through, I know." The phone crinkled. "I'll call her right after if you want. Connect her in with us and everything."

Katie couldn't stop her laughter, shaking her head at her boyfriend's words. "Stop." She laughed. "No. Go talk to and sit her down, Ned. Tell her you two need to talk to her about something important and then you tell her everything you told me on the night before Lana was born. And she'll know that this is real and you aren't joking. That you're dating me. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell her. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Before I hang up, should we match tonight?" He asked.

"I'm so happy you just asked me that," she laughed, her cheeks blushing. "I'm wearing green. Since you say it looks the best on me."

"It does," she could feel his grin through the phone as he chuckled. "I'll pick you up at seven and since my mother will know, you can spend the night with me."

"Sounds like a perfect night," she smiled, standing up on the steps. "I'll see you in a few hours. I think I'm gonna tell Mackenzie when she helps me get ready."

"She already knows, so does Aaron. They've both already warned me to take care of you." Ned said as he hung up.

Katie smiled as she slid her phone into her pocket. Of course, her siblings knew.


	113. Telling the Family (Part Two)

**A/N: Second part of Katie and Ned telling people they are dating. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie looked at herself in the mirror. She fidgeted with the skirt, and then double checked all of the pins in her hair were secure. She didn't know why she was so nervous to see Delia now that Ned had probably already told her they were a couple and going to the New Years party together tonight.

"What are you so worried about?" Mackenzie asked, bringing her the tights that she'd asked her to get from their mother.

"Just worried about relationship stuff," she said, taking the tights. "Thanks. It's going to be freezing by the time we get out of the party." She sat on the toilet seat and pulled on the tights under her dress and then fixed it in front of the mirror on the bathroom door.

"What's wrong with Ned?" Her sister asked, hugging her. The nine-year-old never missed a beat. "I don't have to sucker punch him like I told him, do I?"

"No," Katie laughed, squeezing her sister as they walked out of the bathroom and toward the bed where Katie's shoes sat on the bed with her purse. "It's not Ned. I'm worried what Delia is going to say." She pulled the heels on and grabbed her purse then they walked up the stairs that lead into the kitchen.

"Oh, right." The blonde giggled, closing the basement door behind them. "Auntie Delia is going to go crazy about this."

"Yeah," she sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

"You can handle Delia, Katie. Just drink the free champagne and avoid her tonight if you have to, but she'll calm down eventually." Aaron said from inside the fridge as he pulled out the tray of fudge and other goodies left from Christmas. He placed it on the counter and unwrapped it before closing the fridge. "C'mon Mack. The movie's ready and then we'll watch the countdown for that singer you like."

"Sweet!" Mackenzie took a few pieces of fudge and hugged Katie on her way to the living room.

"Thanks, Aaron. I'll get through tonight. Are mom and dad still upstairs?" Katie went and grabbed a chocolate covered cherry and pulled the stem off as she tossed it into her mouth.

"Yeah. Mom went up to get ready for the party and dad made a quick dinner and went up after her." Aaron laughed, grabbing the plate of goodies.

She snickered with her brother and walked toward the foyer. "Good thing I'm not riding with them then," she said, waving. "Make sure she's asleep or ready for bed before mom and dad get home."

"Yeah. I will." He said, nodding. "I know the drill." She nodded, smiling at her younger brother. She supposed he did know the drill for New Years.

When they were little, it was a big deal for their mother and father to let Katie and Aaron stay up late on New Year's Eve. Their father would trade shifts if he had to make sure he could prepare their little new years eve party. One year their toasting to the new year was a cookie or a brownie, another year it was a few scoops of ice cream, and another year it was a small bottle of sparkling cider.

Back then, when they were little, all of it seemed so exciting and luxurious and they'd huddle over the old fireplace with cozy blankets. Their father would tell silly stories that made them laugh and their mother roll her eyes. Once we got older wed watch the tv special and enjoy each other's company in the living room. But always, when the clock struck midnight, we'd share the special item, and their father insisted on kissing each and every one of us.

For good luck, he'd say.

He'd save their mother for last, of course. And Katie remembered the way her eyes would flutter closed, completely enamored by the way he'd sweep her into his arms for an exaggeratedly romantic kiss. Aaron would giggle and so would Katie and their mother's cheeks would turn red when it was over.

Those were good memories.

This year, Katie was almost just as excited as when she was younger. She was finally going to the party her parents had begun going to when her father was given the Chief position at the hospital. And she was going with Ned.

"Are you staying with Ned somewhere?" She heard her brother asked.

She nodded as she went into the foyer and grabbed her coat as her father came down the stairs in one of his best suits, pulling his suit jacket on as he came down the last steps.

"Hey, Katiebug." He smiled as he fixed his tie. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Fix your collar dad," she laughed and smiled at him. "Thank you. Is mom almost ready?"

"I think so," he said, fixing his collar as Katie straightened and buttoned his jacket. "Are you riding with us to the party?"

"No. I'm waiting on Ned to pick me up," she said, turning to peek out from the curtain that decoratively covered the window on the front door. She looked down at the black leather watch that sat on her wrist with a few other bracelets she'd put on and saw it was nearly ten, which was when the party started.

"He'll be here, he's probably just driving a little slower because of the icy roads," her father whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "Go check on your mom while I start the car. If you end up needing to catch a ride with us, it's not a big deal Katiebug, alright?"

She nodded, smiling at her father. "You're totally right," she sighed. "I just get stuck in my head sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Jim pulled on his coat and opened the door. "Your mom does too."

"I do what?" Her mother came down the stairs the moment the door closed and Katie turned to look up at her. She looked beautiful in a silver strapless dress.

"We get stuck in our heads," she said. "Which I still kind of am."

"About what?" Melinda came down the stairs and rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she stood next to her.

"Ned, Delia. All of it," she whispered, looking at her watch again. "Plus Ned's a little late."

"Oh, don't worry. Delia won't say anything too drastic tonight," Melinda laughed, rubbing her back. She moved to grab her coat then, pulling the warm suede over her. "Just drink the champagne, that's what I say."

"That's what Aaron said," she snickered, looking out the window once more just as she watched Ned's truck pull up. "He's here. I guess I'll see you at the party." She pulled the door open and walked out, as her mother followed her out soon after.

"See, nothing to worry about!" Her father said, shoveling snow that had fallen onto the driveway in the last few hours while the car warmed up.

"There was a little traffic downtown," Ned had come around the truck and met her halfway down the snowy walkway. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. I was just antsy," she rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "Did everything go okay with your mom?"

"We're good to go," he nodded, walking with her toward the truck where he opened the door for her.

"Drive careful!" Melinda called out as she walked toward her Jeep that was warming up.

"I will," Ned said, waving as he closed the door and went around to get in on his side. Once he did, he smiled over at her and reached for her hand. "Now that we're alone. I got you something."

"Ned," she blushed. "You didn't have to."

"I know," he shook his head. "I was just scrolling through Facebook and bunch of these bracelets popped up. I wanted to get you something after how I dealt with this stuff with my mom. I should've been honest with you from the beginning."

"I wasn't that mad," she shook her head. Ned was always the one to do this. Whenever he'd absentmindedly hurt her, he'd try and make up for it with a gift. When they were younger, it was always a double scoop strawberry ice cream cone. "You didn't have to get me this..."

"That's not why I got it, Katie. This is just a late Christmas gift. I never got you one," he smiled as he held out the silver box to her. "I wanted you to wear it tonight." She opened the box to see the silver charm bracelet with an old-fashioned pen charm and an emerald charm to match her dress. "And maybe every day, if you wanted to. There are a bunch of charms at your mom's shop and she said these two were a good start, so you could get more in the future."

"You got this from my mom's place?" She asked, tracing the different patterns in the metal. "It's beautiful, Ned. Of course, I'll wear it every day." She smiled up at him. "Now I have to get you something, you know."

"I got it for a good price," he smiled. "Don't worry, and you don't have to get me anything."

"I'm not worrying. I promise," she laughed, shaking her head as she held it in her hand. "Will you help me put it on?" She held out her left wrist which was bare and he took the bracelet from her other hand.

"Yes," he breathed, reaching for her hand and stilling it when it his slipped on top of hers to clasp the bracelet around her wrist. His thumb brushed across her skin tentatively and he smiled. "It suits you."

"Ned, this is really thoughtful of you," she started, and the words created a knot in her stomach that made them hard to get out. But his earnest green eyes look on patiently, and she was able to calm herself down enough to finish. "I'm sorry. For the way…I acted when you told me about the situation with your mom last night." She swallowed the doubt and the fear that made her feel a little better, but not much.

"It's okay, Katie. I get it." He dropped his hand from mine, leaning against hardback of his seat with a soft sigh. "I don't want you to feel bad about any of that stuff. You had every right to be mad at me." He began to drive slowly. "We should be there shortly. The traffic should've cleared by now."

She nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

Ned's left hand rested respectfully on the side of her waist, the right clasping her hand gently as they moved around the room to the lively sounds of the orchestra. He smiled at her, a smile full of charm and enthusiasm, his eyes bright and engaging.

For reasons she didn't entirely understand, the sight made Katie Clancy's blood boil. She knew Ned was only dancing with the woman because was too nice to say no.

Katie stood on the edge of the dance floor, half-heartedly pretending to listen to the conversation that her mother and the wife of the Mayor were enthusiastically engaged in. She didn't care about diamonds, didn't care about how they would look in a necklace, or if they would look better set into a pair of earrings. She didn't care about any of that.

The only thing Katie currently cared about was the way Ned was dancing with the mayor's eldest daughter. And the way the girl's breasts looked like they were going to spill out of the top of the glittery, low-cut dress that was the same color as her name, as she stared at Ned hungrily.

She couldn't watch this for another moment.

"Excuse me mom, Mrs. Vosk," she muttered, then began to stomp her way across the room, trying to reign in her instinct to just push everyone out of her way. Instead, she smiled through gritted teeth, nodded at their hellos, politely stepped around them. And, coming up behind Ned, gripped onto his shoulder far tighter than she needed to.

She felt him jerk as he quickly turned to face her - the shock, and a little bit of fear was clear on his face before it visibly settled into what she'd come to recognize as his 'Party Face'. Polite and friendly, all the while giving nothing away as to what he was thinking or feeling.

"Katie, is everything okay?" he asked, his tone tinged with concern.

She knew everyone in the room was watching them - everyone was always watching everyone at these parties. But right now, their stares felt like they were cutting right through her, and she felt her hackles rise even more.

"Oh things are fine," she said loudly, her voice taking on a weird affectation. She had no idea where it had come from, but she sounded almost like her mom when she was trying to pretend she was alright and not currently staring down a ghost. What had gotten into her? "I thought it might be a good idea if we danced together again. It's been twenty minutes."

"Oh, you did?" The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile, even while he continued to keep his hand on Rose Vosk's stupid waist.

"Yes, I did." She smiled at him, blushing a little as she squeezed his shoulder.

"But I believe it's still my turn," Rose interrupted, ending her words with a playful little giggle. Katie wasn't fooled. The woman had slept with both of her best friends boyfriend when they were in high school together, all the while with a smile on her face at school.

"I don't care," Katie said haughtily, her body almost thrumming with annoyance. "I'd like to dance with my...boyfriend."

"I didn't realize you were off the market, Ned." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

With a barely audible sigh, Ned turned back to Rose and smiled charmingly. "Yes, for a few weeks now we've been dating. I probably should spend a little the rest of my time with her before the end of the evening."

"Fine," Rose pouted prettily, then lifted a hand to brush against his cheek. "Maybe save another dance for me later?"

"I'll think about it," he said. She beamed, then shot a look so full of venom at Katie that she was surprised she wasn't dead from it, before flouncing off towards the bar.

Ned reached out his hand towards her, and Katie took it, allowing him to draw her in. She looped her arm around his neck, her fingers resting at the base of his neck, using the warmth of his skin against hers to try and calm herself down. Neither of them said anything at first, moving leisurely around the dancefloor, the steps almost second nature to them after party upon party lately for the holidays.

The voices carried around them as they danced, people talking amongst him- some of the simple and relatively innocent small talk amongst peers.

"So what was with that?" Ned finally murmured, his hand splayed against the small of her back. For some reason, tonight, her entire body was aware of that very simple touch.

"What was with what?" She asked.

"With that whole scene. And that...voice. That pseudo-Melinda thing you had going on." With a pair of heels on, she was looking him dead in the eye - there was nowhere to avert her gaze away from him, without it looking obvious. So she jutted her chin, stared him down.

"There was no voice, I was just annoyed," she insisted briskly, even while her cheeks pinkened. "I was just doing what I thought people would expect me to do. Plus, I missed you."

"What, make a scene on the dancefloor?" He tightened his grip, pulled her in so close his mouth almost brushed against her ear. "Sweetheart, one thing you don't do is shoot daggers with your eyes at the mayor's daughter. I know Rose can be... well Rose, but you know I'm only interested in you. She'd just asked me to dance at the punch bowl." He paused for a moment, his eyebrow lifting in question, the amusement in his eyes clear. "If I didn't know any better, Katie, I'd say you were jealous."

She froze in his arms. "I'm not jealous," she choked out.

"Are you sure?" His tone had taken on a playful edge, one that she rarely heard any more. The further along they got on this tour, the more morose, the more quiet, the more serious Ned became.

"Absolutely. I've got nothing to be jealous about. We're just starting to date and all, but that doesn't make sense for you to be letting her flirting with you!" she hissed, even while she forced a smile onto her face.

"I wasn't flirting back, I was just keeping the cordial conversation," he muttered back, the playfulness gone as quickly as it had appeared, his fingers tightening around hers. "I'm not going to dance with her again, alright? I just said that to appease her."

Katie clenched her jaw. "Fine." She replied bluntly. "I'm sorry. I'm just, on edge. The mayor's wife had an unnerving way of thinking."

"Honey, I'm sorry." He said smoothly. "Would you like to go get something to drink?" He sighed, shifted slightly so the side of his head rested against hers. She felt his chest expand with a deep breath he took in and released. "You know I don't want to dance with her again, Katie. I was just getting us something to drink when she asked, and my mother would've heard that I said no."

"It didn't look that way to me. Or to anyone else," she murmured, the annoyance and frustration that had driven her over to him slowly beginning to settle. He was always good for that - calming and soothing her when she was upset, when she was mad... when she was whatever she was right now.

"Katie, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Only you. And if you think I was having a good time with Rose then you were incredibly mistaken. I would much rather have just stayed back with you at your parent's house like the original plan before my mom got me a ticket and a plus one."

She swallowed heavily, pulled her head back so that she could look at him again. "Really?"

Ned nodded. "I promise there's no-one else here I would rather dance or be with. Let's just...get this night over with. We're almost at the end, and then we can go home. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly. She moved back in close to him, and they continued to dance. "Wanna go get that drink now?"

"Of course," he smiled, stepping back, holding tight to her hand.

* * *

After midnight, Katie and Melinda sat at the table resting their feet. Ned was with Jim, getting waters after the dancefloor had closed down for the night. Delia was making her way to the table.

"Katie, did you have a good time tonight?" Delia asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes. Tonight was wonderful," she nodded, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she waited for her father's and Ned's return. "Did you have a nice night?"

"I did. It was sad that Tim couldn't make it, but I was able to make the most of my night anyway." Delia explained, smiling. "I'm hoping Ned was nothing more than a gentleman tonight."

"He always is. Don't worry," she laughed, smiling. She could see Ned approaching with two glasses of water in his hand and she stood up. "Excuse me, Delia. I'll be right back."

She walked over to him and Melinda laughed as Delia went to sit next to her.

"What?" Melinda peeked open one eye at her friend as her husband approached.

"What are they doing? I'm trying not to pay attention so that Ned isn't angry," Delia said, leaning toward her closest friend.

"He gave her a glass of water, just like my husband just did," Melinda explained, laughing. "Why are you so worried?"

"Aren't you? Ned doesn't have the best track record with women," Delia sighed. "What are they doing now?"

"Hey, he has been turning his life around lately," Jim said as he took a sip of water. "Katie hit him."

"Good," Delia laughed, looking over to see Melinda and Jim captured in a brief kiss. "Oh you two always do that, don't you?"

"Do what?" Melinda snickered, looking over at her friend. "Oh look, they are so cute!"

"What?" Delia turned to see Katie wrap her arms around Ned's neck as they kissed. "Ugh. I don't know how I feel about it. I told him I'm happy for them because I know he would never hurt her on purpose, you know? He's known Katie forever." She pulled back smiling, leaning in to hug him tightly. "Katie is an amazing woman, and he is an amazing guy. They make a good match, don't you think?"

"Yes. I think they make a good match, Delia." Melinda smiled, winking at her friend.

The pair came close to the table, both setting their waters on the table.

"We're gonna head out," Ned smiled, his arm tight around Katie's waist.

"You should wait out the traffic," Deli reminded him and he shrugged.

"We'll be fine," he said, grabbing his water to take another sip. "Don't worry. We're just heading back to the apartment."

"Both of you?" Delia asked, and Melinda and Jim both chuckled as they stood up, deciding it was probably a good time to go home.

It was nearly two in the morning.

"Yeah, in my room. I thought I told you earlier," he said walking with Katie toward the door. "See you all soon."

* * *

Katie shivered as she slid into the passenger seat; the fabric of her gown and coat offered little warmth against the cold leather. Her body shuddered and an audible 'brr' trilled from her lips. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he gunned the engine, and he flicked on the heated seat switch.

"My goodness is it cold," she groused, rubbing her arms as she buckled up. "Is it spring yet?"

"There's still a foot of snow on the ground, babe. I think you'll be waiting a long time for spring." He chuckled and turned onto the street which was full of the other attendees of the party who were all trying to get home. "A long, long time."

"Don't remind me," she sighed, sitting back in the seat. "Do you think this traffic will lighten up once we get away from here and toward your mom's place?"

"This car warms up fast," he said fidgeting with the dial again, but quickly resuming his attention to the road. He settled in his seat and smiled at her. "Don't worry. It probably will."

She unbuckled herself and slid down the seat toward him. She buckled up in this seat and cupped the back of his neck tenderly, combing her fingers through his hair. "I can think of a faster way to warm up," she purred, reaching down to press her hand against his thigh as she licked her lips.

"Weren't you the one telling me we should take things slow?" He chuckled.

"Mhmm," she agreed, moving her hand up toward his groin. "But I don't have to follow my own rules all the time. Plus, it's a holiday... we can have a little fun, can't we?"

She let her tongue dart out to lick the curve of his ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth while her hand worked at the fly of the pants. She sighed triumphantly when she slid the zipper down.

"Katie…" He warned, his breath catching on the last syllable of her name. He could barely concentrate on the road, his hands gripping the wheel as he looked down at her hand.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, even if we aren't moving yet," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his jaw. Katie had never been more thankful for the matte lipstick she was wearing. She didn't have to worry about staining his face or collar with lipstick. She pulled his head back up and he tried to concentrate on the road as she slipped her hand into his pants, working his erection free.

She let her hand glide up and down a few times, priming him and then she dipped her head to take him into her mouth. Normally she'd take her time teasing him, but it's a short drive to their destination once they finally got onto the clear road after twenty minutes of slowly inching toward it.

Low moans rumbled in his throat and he whispered his encouragement as her head bobbed up and down eagerly. He reached to gently grasp her hair, which flowed over her shoulders.

He slowly began to speed down the road, his eyes almost closing as she moved off of him, kissing his thigh as he hand grasped his erection.

"Katie…god I'm so close." He said, turning the blinker on. He slowed down and she licked up his shaft, kissing his tip. He barely remembered turning into the apartment building parking lot as his head lulled back.

"I know," she giggled, taking him back into her mouth.

"Fuck, babe…now." He said, gripping the steering wheel as he slowly pulled into a parking spot.

He practically slammed his truck into park, leaning back into his seat. His hand met with her hair as he came, grasping his hair. She removed her tongue from him before tucking him back in his pants and zipping him back up.

"Good lord," he breathed, watching her lick her lips before kissing him. "I fucking love you." He whispered as she pulled back. "And not just for this stuff. I love you for everything."

"I know," she leaned up against him, playfully kissing his lips. "But this helps?"

"Definitely," his hand moved up he back as she leaned into him.

She grinned and pulled down the visor, flipping up the panel to expose the lighted mirror so she could reapply her lip gloss and check her makeup once she pulled away. "You don't think your mom is here yet, do you?" She checked herself in the mirror again and pursed her lips at him playfully. "I love you too."

He shook his head at her as he turned the car off. "I am a lucky, lucky man." He muttered her hand and bringing it to his mouth. "Thank you for being my girlfriend." He held her hand then, smiling at her.

"Why would I ever say no?" She smiled at him, leaning across the console to cup his face and kiss him. "Twelve-year-old me would be so disappointed." She laughed then, kissing his cheek, his neck.

"I don't know," he sighed, laughing slightly kissed his throat last. "I think my mom was riding with your parents. Let's just get upstairs, alright?"

"Yes. Let's go upstairs," she said, pulling back just as she winked at him.

He stole another kiss from her before he exited the truck and helped her out on his side. She smoothed out her gown while she grabbed her clutch off the seat. He closed the door as she slipped her arm around him. He nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek as they walked toward the steps of the apartment complex. He pushed the large door, tugging her flush against him in the tiny vestibule and nipping at her neck once more.

"It means so much to me that you were with me tonight, Katie." He said, smiling at her. "I didn't like that event any more than you did."

She smiled at him as they stepped into the building, and immediately she walked across the room to the elevator.

"It was pretty boring for most of it," she laughed, leaning into his arm as the doors opened and they stepped inside. She leaned against the wall and he came closer, pressing the floor button they needed before wrapping his arm around her waist. "But you were a great date. You made the night bearable."

"I'm glad I could be a great date," he smiled. "You're always great."

Katie was succumbing to the alcohol she'd had at the party tonight. She was bubbly and giggly as Ned held her up for the rest of the ride. He lived on the eleventh floor after all.

She was also very touchy. And apparently really, really horny, but they were going to take things slow. He wasn't going to let things go too far.

"Katie," he warned, his voice a near whine as she pushed his hand away and palmed his hardening erection through his jeans.

"Ned," she mocked him in his ear, teetering precariously on her toes as they stood in the elevator.

His resolve weakened, and he indulged her for a brief moment, reveling in the way she stroked his aching erection before he pried her hand away and frantically watched as the elevator number rose.

8...9...10...

Katie pulled him back toward her, folding herself in his arms and tilting her face up to kiss his neck. "I wanna have sex with you tonight," she murmured, and he chuckled uncomfortably, resting his hands on her hips.

"Not tonight," he said, smiling. "My mom's coming home, remember?"

"Oh, right." She sighed as they arrived on the eleventh floor. "I guess we can't."

"Not tonight," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her as he picked her up in his arms and walked out of the elevator. "But you can lay down soon. We'll be in the apartment in a few minutes. Just hold on–" He stopped in front of the door and fished his keys out, shoving them in the door and opening it. He carried her in and slid his keys in his pocket as he closed the door. He went to bring Katie to his bedroom, laying her down on his bed. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to lock the door."

"Okay," she nodded, turning her head to rest it on his pillow. "I'll be waiting for you."

He walked out into the living room to see Jim helping his mother in the front door. "Hey, Jim. I can take it from here if she needs help." He said, loosening his tie.

"I'm fine, Ned. Jim was just making sure I got up alright. Melinda was reading some article about some criminal escaping and I was spooked." Delia waved him off. "I'm going to bed. Thank you, Jim. Tell Melinda goodnight for me."

"I will," Jim nodded, turning to Ned as he stretched momentarily. "Is Katie in your room?"

"Yeah. I think she'll be asleep when I get in there," he laughed, looking back toward the ajar door. "She looked pretty cozy."

"That's good. You take care of her and bring her home tomorrow," Jim yawned, clapping NEd on the back.

"Of course. Katie always will be safe when she's with me," he nodded.

"Goodnight, son." Jim smiled, walking back toward the door. "I better get going."

"Goodnight," he stepped toward the door as Jim let himself out and locked it behind him before going to his door. he lightswitches were there and he shut all of the lights off before going into his room. Katie was waiting for him, in the clothes she'd had him put up here for them. "I thought you would be asleep."

She smiled, nodding her head. "I almost fell asleep when you first left, but I really wanted to get a little bit more time with you. You always cuddle with me," she explained.

He pulled his jacket off and went to unbutton his shirt as she moved on the bed toward him, kneeling in front of him to help undress him. Once he was in just his tank top and boxers, she pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around her waist as they fell backward on the bed.

"I thought we were taking it slow," he whispered.

"We don't have to have sex," she whimpered. "I just need you to help... like I did in the car."

"I'm your man," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her neck. He ran his hand up her thigh. When his fingers reach her bare sex, he rose an eyebrow in surprise. "No panties?" he murmured, feeling how slick she was under his shirt. She shook her head. He flicked her center with his thumb, and as her moan drifted through the night air, he slid a finger into her. "Quiet, my mom is here," he reminded her and she was hot and ready for him, and by the time she's brought her to a fast climax, he was rock hard again.

She pulled Ned close, kissing him as her hands slid down into his boxers. "Your turn, again." She giggled, smiling against him.

"We can just go to sleep," he whispered, tucking his head into her neck. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "I'm kind of tired," she whispered, smiling against him, running her hands through his hair. "Can we lay together?"

"Of course," he laid back next to her as she curled into his side under the blankets. He felt her settle up next to him and once her breathing had quieted and evened out, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Happy New Year, Kate. I love you."


	114. Short End of the Stick

**A/N: Katie has always been close to her mother. Always. So when Jim gets the short end of the stick, Melinda has to help take care of it. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

"Mama! No, daddy, I want mama!"

The cry of Katie's voice touched something deep inside of Melinda. This fluttering in her chest was a feeling she knew well over these past few years, a precious tingle. All of her senses were alert when she heard her little one crying out.

She got up from the bed, where she had laid reading the last hour before she fell asleep, and walked to the room Jim decorated for their child, shortly after they found out that Melinda was pregnant. Petite butterflies and other little birds were carefully places on the sky-blue wallpaper. Standing in the doorway a familiar scene presented itself to her.

Jim sat on the edge of Katie's toddler bed, trying to comfort their baby girl with his presence. It's obvious, she had another nightmare. There was barely a night lately during which she didn't wake, shaking and crying, her fearful shouting sounding through the usual peaceful nightly silence of their house.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here, Katiebug." Jim tried to take her into his arms, but she pushed him away with her little hands.

"Daddy, no," she cried harder, her small body trembling with hiccups. "Where is Mama? I need mama!"

"I'm here," Melinda came closer and her daughter immediately stopped crying, arms reaching out to wrap her tiny self around her. "I'm here, shh…everything is going to be alright, I'm here." She met Jim's gaze and for one short second, she saw what she knew he's been hiding from her since the first time this happened last week when Katie's nightmares began to worsen.

A hint of sadness and the pain of rejection were etched in his forced smile. While she continued to stroke her daughter's small back, Jim stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left the room. She knew he was taking this hard. Harder than he should.

Their little girl was fixated on her mother. From the day she was born, they were always unit. Melinda would take her to the store with her, carried her tightly secured to her body. Melinda had loved those days in her quiet little office in the back of her store, bonding with her little girl, feeling her small body close to hers, the comforting scent of a baby soothingly healing her broken heart.

Being a mother - she never thought it would happen. Her daughter was living, breathing proof that it did. She enjoyed it as much as she could. Loving every second with her small bundle of joy while Katie's heartbeat soundly against her chest. And feeding her, yes, Melinda had lived for these precious moments they spent together. The world was silent and at peace when her daughter's little mouth sucked the milk out of her breast, a sweet and tickling sensation she enjoyed daily until her first teeth ended that phase of their lives.

While Jim's work at the hospital made it hard for him to look after their baby most of the time, he always did what he could. She always knew that he wanted to spend more time with them, be much more involved, but he spent as much time as he could in between his shifts at the hospital when she was first born. Now it was easier for them to manage, now that he wasn't just an intern.

Jim had always been patient with her and with their daughter, even now. He loved Katie, told Melinda that the moment he first held their tiny daughter in his arms had been the best in his life. Still, she knew that by now, this was really grating on him. Hurting him more than he wanted to let on. After her overhead her talking to his mother about Katie's rejection on the phone, he never mentioned it anymore, but the hurt was still there, his eyes betrayed him. And Melinda was at her wit's end, too. She tried to involve him, visits the hospital with Katie, suggests activities to her daughter that only involve her and her father, but she remains stubborn.

'Only if Mama is there, too' seemed to be her motto.

When Katie finally fell asleep after Melinda sang her favorite lullaby, it was almost midnight. Jim must've been woken up by her screaming first. This was not good, her husband needed his sleep. He had a morning emergency room shift.

Jim's hulking form laid in their bed, entirely still as she came in. She sighed inwardly. He was not asleep, she could see that his body was too rigid for slumber. She climbed into the bed and pressed herself into his back, giving him a soft kiss on his neck.

"Is she asleep?" He asked flatly into the darkness of the room, his voice reflecting against the wall.

"Yes, I sang for her and it barely took a minute until she was smiling again. The nightmare was all forgotten," Melinda answered and cuddled her cheek against her husband, inhaling his pine scent.

"I'm glad," he said. He paused and cleared his throat and then continued talking to the wall, "I wonder what these nightmares are about?"

"I've been talking to Eli about it," she sighed, rubbing her hands up against him, up and down, her nails scratching his back lightly. "He said she might be channeling them from me. Soon, she will be able to weave out the bad ones and they won't happen as often…"

Melinda wanted to communicate, reassure him, soothe him as he always seemed to soothe her, as she doubted her parenting skills weekly, but Jim had turned around, and locked his mouth to hers, biting into her lower lip slightly, pushing his tongue inside while his hands knead her breasts in tandem. She was confused by his actions, thinking he would want to talk or even sleep.

Sex wasn't on her mind. And she was pretty sure that Jim also had no intention of doing it earlier. It was after midnight and he was tired. They shouldn't do this - of all things - while he was hurting. They should talk it all through first if he was ready.

All coherent thought left her when he stopped kissing her and whispered into her ear, "It's been a little while..." When one of his hands went from her breasts and slips into her damp panties, a whimper escaped her dry throat.

"We've had to be without for longer than this before, Mr. Clancy," she gasped. "Five days is barely a little while, hun." Melinda was almost always ready when she was in bed with him, body reacting to his proximity like a clockwork. She moaned, quietly, so that their child won't wake.

Jim kissed her jawline from the left to the right and pushed his index finger inside, quickly followed by the middle finger, performing a scissoring motion between her legs. Melinda was still worried, remembering the look on his face earlier. They had to talk about this because in all the years they've spent together she learned a lot about Jim.

The most important thing was to communicate with each other, not to avoid things. Except Jim was perfect at distracting her, and even if she wanted to tell him to stop, they should talk, but the way his fingers circle around her clit was so distracting. And he was right. It has been a little while.

"It's long enough," he said huskily, reaching his hand between them to push down his pajama pants. "That's right, love, like that."

She forgot everything around her but Jim and his wonderful fingers so that after he made her come twice with his hands, he pressed his mouth against hers as he slipped inside her.

Melinda arched into him, her breasts heaving into his chest and the long column of her beautiful neck exposed just for him. His lips latched onto the skin under the line of her jaw. He could feel the rapid pounding of her pulse beneath his tongue. He kissed a trail down her neck to her clavicle, punctuating each kiss with a thrust of his hips.

Though he's not in the position to see their joining, he wanted to feel it. Jim slid a hand down to the apex of her thighs and her eyes jolt open as he was met with her center with his calloused thumb.

"Jim," his name curled up from the back of her throat, intoxicating him like a flute of the finest champagne. "Oh, yes," her legs wrap firmly around his back to hold him in place: he thought it was unlikely she will ever let go. He kept his hand between her legs, following the nonverbal cues she gave him- the pleasurable wince on her face and the dig of her nails into his biceps- to bring her pleasure.

Her hips grind into him with each of his subsequent thrusts and he was all too aware that he won't be able to hold off much longer. But Melinda had to come first. She deserved that, and he was determined to make it happen.

Jim brought his mouth back to hers, wasting no time before drawing her tongue into the heat of his mouth. The vibrations of her moans reverberate through him and he shuddered in pleasure. His thumb was moving furiously in small, tight circles, and just when he thought he couldn't hold onto his sanity any longer, he began to feel her squirm against him, signaling her release. It was ger unintelligible cry of ecstasy into the black of the room that was his final undoing as their lips parted for them each to moan.

She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now, sprawled beneath him with her hair a mess and still moaning with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The pair lock gazes as their bliss faded to be replaced by a sated relaxation.

He was quick to lean in to kiss her but nearly laughed as he noticed she had fallen asleep. He traced her cheekbone delicately with his thumb, he couldn't blame her for falling asleep. It was very late, and tomorrow will be yet another long day. Jim turned tucked her into his chest with waning strength, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever.

* * *

When Katie refused to let Jim take her to the park with Hannah - her favorite thing to do in the afternoon - Jim inhaled sharply and turned around without another word.

It was his one time he'd been able to get off early enough to take her out and about somewhere. Katie hadn't wanted to go with him.

"Leave me alone," he said as he pulled his coat back on.

"Jim, talk to me," Melinda said, her voice pleading, hurt. He must know that it was not her fault, that she doesn't want Katie to act like this, he has to know that, right?

"Honestly," he stopped short, voice cracking. "It's better if you leave me alone. I need some time to myself right now. I love you, but I just do." He held her hands and kissed them both. "I'll be back later."

He left for who knew where and didn't return for hours. He didn't answer any of her phone calls.

Melinda peeked into Katie's room where the three-year-old sat with her dolls as she looked down at her phone. It was nearly nine and she still didn't know where her husband was or when he was going to come home.

Where was he?

She dialed Delia's number and sighed as she paced the hallway. "C'mon Delia..." It was the third ring. "Pick up..."

"Sorry. I was in the other room. Have you heard from Jim yet?" Delia immediately asked as she answered on the last ring.

"Not yet," she sighed. "I'm just about to put Katie down. What do you think I should do?"

"Do you want me to come over there? Ned's at a friend's house tonight," Delia's voice said on the other line. "I can watch her while you go out and look for him."

Melinda chewed on her last good nail and sighed. "I'm gonna wait him out a little longer," she muttered. "He's a grown man."

"It's been nearly seven hours, Melinda!" Delia exclaimed.

"You should've seen his face, Delia," she whispered, wiping away a fallen tear. "It broke my heart. All he wanted to do was take her to the park and she told him that she just didn't want to. She always wants to go to the park."

"She loves her father, Melinda. Don't ever doubt that. It's just a phase," Delia explained. "Every child has them."

"I hope that this phase ends soon," she whispered. "For Jim's sake and mine."

"Call if he doesn't show in an hour Melinda," Delia reminded her.

"I will," she said. "I'm going to put Katie down, alright?"

* * *

"Mama..." Came a painful whisper from her right, and as usual, Melinda was alert immediately. The voice was bell-like, one that belonged to Katie. She sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her daughter.

"Katie, what's wrong?" She whispered, blinking to stay away as she touched her sweet face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Someone's at the door," Katie whispered, grabbing her hand. "I think it's daddy."

"Daddy?" She whispered, looking over at the still empty side of the bed. Despite Delia wanting her to go out looking, Melinda had gone to bed not long after she put Katie down. She knew Jim better than anyone. He would come home eventually. He needed his space.

Melinda pulled Katie up into the bed and kissed her cheek. "Lay here and wait for mama to come back," she reassured her. "I'll be right back."

The little girl nodded, squeezing her orange lamb as she laid her head down on her mother's pillow.

Melinda went downstairs, peeking out from behind the curtain to see Jim standing against the doorway, sweat was trickling down his face and he was panting deeply.

She opened the door, looking up at him. "Jim? Are you alright?" Melinda's voice sounds unsure as she couldn't make eye contact, the only source of light was a pale moon shining softly from the outside. "Where have you been?" She had to make sure, doesn't want to assume based on the liquor he smelled like. "Are you drunk?"

"Katie hates me," Jim was sniffling a moment later and she was in his arms immediately, stroking his back and pressing her body against his bigger one as she pulled him inside.

"You were gone for twelve hours," she whispered.

"Yeah," he mumbled into her hair. She continued to stroke his back with her hands for a while, listening to his breathing which becomes more rhythmic and steady as the minutes go by until Katie's little voice came from upstairs.

"Mama? Who is it?" Katie whispered, the stars creaking as she bent down to peek between the columns of the stairs. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi baby," he whispered.

"Mama, can you tuck me in?" The three-year-old asked. "Daddy you can come too."

Melinda looked up at him and he smiled just a little. This was a good step.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as they walked into the room together.

"Not really," the answer came very quickly, and she sighed. "But I should," he continued after a while. "I mean, it will probably help me to talk about this with you."

"It will," she answered, positive that even if she didn't have a solution, talking about this will be for the best.

His voice was breaking, almost tearful, "Why doesn't she love me?"

"Stop it," Melinda feels like her heart was being quenched in her chest. "She loves you so much! It's just a phase."

"And what if it isn't? What if she never warms up again?" He sighed.

"She will," Melinda sobbed now. "Our gift, this gift isn't easy on her just like it isn't easy on me. She's having nightmares and is attached to me, but she loves you, Jim." This was idiocy. Why can't he see that their daughter was still too young and innocent to be making such clear-cut decisions?

"I think, I made her hate me from working too much," he whispered after she took a tissue out of the tissue box on the nightstand to blow her nose.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard what I said," he said quietly.

"Yes, I understand your words. What I don't get is how on earth you got such a weird idea?" She said.

"I thought you would say that." He answered, "And it probably is. But I have no other explanation. Other than what you said, about the channeling it all from you."

She wasn't sure how to reply to his musings. "Jim, this will pass. Katie may be a little distant right now, but one day she'll be thirteen and so sick of her mom, I promise." She looked up at him, smiling at him. "And that's what this is all about right? The ups and downs?"

"Yes," he nodded, plopping onto his back and running his hands through his hair. "The ups and downs."

She turned into him, rubbing her hands up his sides under his shirt. Jim's hands were on her breasts without warning, massaging her quickly, and he made closer, trying to kiss her. Her breasts were a little sensitive though and she felt that he wanted to distract her after everything with sex. So she said the one thing that always makes him stop, no matter how horny he was.

"It hurts," she said, shaking her head a little and he immediately stopped touching her.

"Sorry," he muttered and turned away, "I'm tired, Mel. I have an early shift. Good night."

"Jim…" she sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, really. I have to get up early. We've been talking for too long, it's almost four. I need to at least get a few hours." He muttered, turning onto his side.

"Okay," she whispered, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too," he breathed.

* * *

The next few weeks put a strain on Jim and Melinda relationship. To get Katie to get used to being away from Melinda, she tried to leave her with different people, starting with Delia continuing with Eli until Katie told her she didn't want to go back there without her. She'd never been a big fan of the guy. Katie would go to various playdates with her preschool friends and Faith would come to visit her granddaughter once a week.

Katie doesn't like the process. And it broke her heart time and time again when she left her daughter with other people. But this was the only way, she told herself.

Not only this was bothering her. She wasn't in the mood for sex either, for the first time in her life. Turned away from Jim whenever he tried to initiate something. Weeks after they last made love she was hunting for a beautiful furniture set online when she began to feel a particularly warm feeling sweeping through her. Her body seemed to be telling her she was so ready. She missed her husband and wanted him, nearly blushing at the thought.

How can her mood change from disliking any touch to her skin, to needing him to cover her body with kisses, in a couple of hours?

Grinning, she closed her laptop and stood up from her desk, thinking of surprising him in the bakery. He'll be so happy.

When she stepped on the street that leads from the meadow to town she saw Faith walking toward her, alone

"Where's Katie?" She asks worriedly. Faith had come up yesterday and decided to stay an extra day or so, so Melinda had left Katie with her before she went to work this afternoon.

"Oh, Melinda. Please don't be mad, but Katie was extremely difficult today. She fell from the swing at the park and I just couldn't get her to calm down. She insisted on leaving and having her father fix her cut on her leg. Please don't be mad, but she screamed for her father and I brought her over to the hospital. We should have waited for you, I know."

Melinda grinned, laughing almost and Faith looked confused. "She asked for Jim?" She gasped

"Yes," Faith said hesitantly. "I told her we should wait for you. But she wanted her father."

"I could kiss you right now. Thanks for helping us out, I'll see you around," she giggled at her friend and her bewildered look.

"Anytime. I'll be back at the house soon. Have a nice day," Faith face settles back into that familiar smile and Melinda walked swiftly to the hospital.

She entered through the main doors and witnessed the scene she had waited to see for so long. The thing she told Jim would happen sooner or later, only he didn't believe her.

Katie sat on a seat next to her father in the waiting room, a small wrap on her left knee. The injury was forgotten as she was busily helping Jim fix the braid in her hair the best she could for her air.

"This looks good, Katiebug," Jim said. "What should we do next? Daddy doesn't have to go back to work today. I'm off the clock."

"Go home, daddy. We should go home and watch movies," Katie giggled and beamed at her father like he was the sun and she was a little flower.

"Katie, are you alright?" Melinda said and both of them look up at her. "Do you wanna go with mama?"

"I'm fine. Daddy fixed me, right?" The little girl looked at her father. "I want to stay with him for now. Not you."

"Well, then there is nothing I can do about it then, I guess," she answered, trying hard not to laugh, while she winked at Jim who mouthes a quiet 'Thank you' to her.

Melinda had a feeling that Katie Clancy will turn into a daddy's girl. Or maybe not. Perhaps she will love both of her parents equally and with all her heart.


	115. Shiny Things

**A/N: Cute little Katie and Melinda chapter :) I love these! xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda lifted her head from the papers she had been reviewing at the front register. It was suspiciously quiet in the store, which was odd. Even though she currently didn't have any people looking around the store, she did have her one and a half-year-old daughter with her.

It was never supposed to be this quiet with a toddler around.

Delia was supposed to be watching Katie in the backroom, so it was even more unusual that it was so quiet. The two of them sometimes managed to make a ridiculous amount of noise together.

Melinda pushed back from the counter and stood up, cautiously approaching the back part of the store. Just as she stepped back, she heard a loud crash come from the set of books in the corner. Panicking—because God only knew what her daughter was getting into. She ran over to fallen books and picked them up, but she didn't have to worry. She found little Katie situated on a stool, a bright smile on her face as she traced her fingers up the spines of the book.

"Hi mama," the little girl giggled. "I'm sorry."

Melinda let out a relieved breath and let herself relax. "Hey baby," she said as she crouched next to the seat. "What are you up to little lady?"

"Books!" Katie exclaimed excitedly, reaching one little hand out towards her mother to help her off the stool.

Melinda grinned and held her daughter's hands, watching as Katie wrapped her fingers around hers. It never failed to amaze her and fill her with pride with how happy Katie always was to see her. She absolutely loved being a mother and was so glad that she got to do it with Jim. That was something that she would never stop being thankful for.

"Where's your Auntie Delia?" She asked.

Letting out a happy squeal, Katie hugged her mother. There was no answer, but Melinda just looked around. Delia had to of just ran downstairs real quick, but still, it was unusual for her to just leave Katie by herself.

"Do you like all the stuff mommy has back here?" Katie clapped at the wors Melinda said to her as if it was the best thing she had ever heard. Getting a sudden idea, Melinda picked her up and walked around with her in the back storage area. Katie's little fingers reached out to touch everything and Melinda was there to make sure she couldn't break anything. Looking down at her daughter, she said, "It's shiny isn't it?" Katie's fingers played with the chandelier and Katie held the small crystals with wide eyes. She was completely fascinated by the combined sound of the crystals touching each other and the shininess of it.

"You like this one?" Melinda asked with a chuckle. "It's one of mommy's favorites. Should I just have your daddy find somewhere to put it at home?"

Katie's head shot up at the mention of her father. "Dada?"

"Sorry, Katiebug, daddy is here. I didn't mean to get your hopes up…" Melinda trailed off, shaking her head when the bell at the front of the store dinged. "Should we go see who's here?"

Then she caught sight of a familiar body as someone walked into the back room. She grinned as Jim came into view.

"Hey, Jim. What's up?" She asked, positioning Katie on her other hip as she turned around.

Jim smiled at him and leaned over to press a kiss to Katie's head and then bent down to kiss Melinda. "I thought that I would stop by to bring my two favorite girls lunch. What are you two doing?"

Melinda smiled at him, seeing the food on her desk now. She moved Katie away from the shelves, out of reach of her curious hands. "It seems that our little troublemaker has a unique love for antiques. They are very interesting to her," she said, rolling her eyes a little.

"She definitely gets that from you," Jim said. He crouched down to smile at his daughter in her arms. "Do you like all this stuff like mommy, Katie? Are you going to help out around here when you get older, huh?"

Melinda gave him a warm smile, her eyes filled with tenderness. "I'd love a little helper!" She gasped, and Katie giggled as Jim took her into his arms.

"A year might be a little too young for you to be starting her on the register, Mel," Jim said with a chuckle. "But maybe she can work the floor, what do you think bug?"

Melinda laughed as she wrapped her arm around Jim and looked up at him. "I'm not going that far yet," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe she'll just keep helping me sell all the cribs we've been finding in warehouses." She lifted Katie into her arms and began to sway around the room. "I should feed her quick and then we can eat, okay?" Melinda continued to sway, humming some song that she made up on the spot.

Katie clapped her hands and squealed, almost as if she was trying to sing along with her mother. Getting up, Jim decided to sway along with them, loving every second he got to spend with his family.


	116. Saint Patty's Day

**A/N: An early relationship moment for Jim and Melinda this chapter :) Also you guys can see where Katie inherited her beer pong skill lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Melinda Gordon was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment and eat the corned beef and cabbage and potatoes that Jim would be making. It was St. Patrick's Day, after all, and Jim loved celebrating holidays. Melinda enjoyed them too, especially after a year of dating Jim, who loved holidays.

Melinda had gone to work decked out in a green sundress—because it was great to avoid being pinched all day if she'd forgotten, after all. Twisting the knob on the door of Jim's apartment, Melinda smiled when she realized that it was unlocked. That meant that he was home.

She was looking forward to a night with her boyfriend and eating their delicious, holiday-themed dinner. When Melinda swung the door open, she was hit with a loud burst of music and the smell of alcohol. She could see all of her and Jim's friends gathered in their apartment, talking as they played a drinking game. Another smile formed on Melinda's face.

Well, she guessed she wouldn't be getting a quiet night at home.

Jim noticed her as soon as she shut the door behind her. "Melinda! Hello!" He climbed to his feet from where he was sitting on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled to him, kissing her deeply.

Melinda laughed; she could taste the vodka on his tongue. Jim wasn't quite drunk, but he was definitely on his way there. Melinda set her purse aside and took off her jacket. "So I guess we're having a party?"

Jim nodded and gave her a broad grin. "First it was the just the guys that came over after work, but then Andrea heard the music and came down. She set up a game of beer pong, and we invited everyone else over to make a tournament. My team is winning, by the way."

"Yeah?" Melinda arched an eyebrow and pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "And who's on your team?"

"Bob is, of course." The team member in question was standing by the pong table, juggling the small, white balls in his hand. Bobby was looking quite drunk—his normally rambunctious self-was already showing, but she was stumbling unevenly to one side, and his cheeks were red. Still, he was expertly juggling the balls.

"It's cheating," Andrea grumbled under her breath. She shoved a small, plastic cup into Melinda's hand. "Here, have a Jell-O shot. You have to catch up to the rest of us." The Jell-O shot was green, of course. Clearly, someone had planned ahead, and Melinda wouldn't be surprised if Andrea was the culprit. Still, she ran her finger around the edge Jell-O to loosen it, and then knocked the shot back. Andrea let out at a loud whoop and clapped her hands together. "Yes, Melinda came to party!"

"Jim!" Bobby launched one of the ping pong balls at Jim's head with startling accuracy. Still, having played sports all his life, Jim easily caught it. "Matt and Regina are ready for the next round, and I need to kick Matt's ass!"

Jim pressed another kiss to Melinda's lips. "I'm being summoned."

As soon as Jim joined his colleagues at the beer pong table, Andrea grabbed Melinda's hand and towed her over to where Gina was sitting. A tray of Jell-O shots was set on the table in her, and she handed one to both of them as they sat down.

They both knocked them back quickly and then Gina cleared her throat.

"We're playing a game," Gina announced.

Andrea smirked, and she really didn't like the look on either of her friends' faces. "What game?" Melinda asked cautiously.

"Get you as drunk as possible as fast as possible, of course." Gina grinned at her, and both she and Andrea waited expectantly for her to take her third shot.

Melinda sighed, but she took the Jell-O shot anyway. "I hate you both."

* * *

An hour later, the party was in full swing, and Melinda and Gina were playing beer pong against Jim and Bobby. They were holding their own, but it was pretty obvious that the boys were going to win.

Gina groaned. "Come on, Jim! Can't you let your girlfriend win? Be a nice boyfriend!"

Bobby snorted and easily sunk the next shot, eliminating the second to last cup.

Jim smirked and shook his head. "No can do, Gina. I play to win." Sure, Bobby was an amazing pong player, but Jim was an expert at sinking the last cup.

Completely distracted by his confident swagger, Melinda licked her lips as she watched her boyfriend. She was pretty buzzed and more than a little turned on. Jim caught her eye and grinned, without looking, he made his shot, and the ping pong ball neatly sank into the red Solo cup.

Bobby immediately cheered and started taunting Gina, who rolled her eyes and reached out to ruffle his hair before going off to find Matt. Melinda meanwhile, grabbed Jim's hand and towed him towards the bathroom. She shoved Jim into the room before she turned and locked the door.

Jim was watching her with an amused look on his face. "Hey, Mel." Despite the fact that he had started drinking earlier than her, he still seemed to be more on the sober side than she was. He had always been better at holding his alcohol than she was. "What are you doing?"

She pressed her hands to his chest and stretched up onto her tiptoes until her lips just brushed against his. "I think you know exactly what I'm doing, Jim."

"Melinda Gordon," Jim's hands settled on her waist and he pulled her closer to his body and sat down on the toilet seat. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?

Melinda's nimble hands had already started undoing the button on his jeans. "Absolutely," she said before she kissed him again. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He chuckled, his hands moving up her sides to grasp her face. "Nothing, baby," he whispered. "You have my full attention."

"Good," she smiled, licking her lips before she kissed him again, slipping her hand inside his jeans.

* * *

It was a half hour before Jim and Melinda finally emerged from the bathroom. The party was still going strong, but everyone knew what the two of them had been doing.

Jim didn't even bother trying to hide his satisfied grin at all, and Melinda's cheeks seemed to be permanently flushed as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"That is so gross, man," Bobby groaned when he saw the two of them.

Planting her hands on her hips, Melinda glared at the boys on the couch. "How do you even know what we were doing, Bob?" she demanded.

Andrea plopped a green, plastic party hat down on Melinda's head. "Because we're not stupid, Mel." She leaned in to whisper in her friend's ear the next part. "Plus, your dress is on inside out."

Melinda blushed furiously and immediately went back into the bathroom to fix her dress. Andrea snickered, while Jim settled onto the couch and reached for a beer, completely unapologetic.

Meanwhile, Matt poked Gina in the side. "It's been months since we've snuck off to a bathroom during a party." He poked her again. "How come we don't do that anymore?"

Gina swatted his hand away. "If you don't stop with the pouting, we won't do anything at all."

That shut Matt up immediately, and then Melinda reappeared from the bathroom. She settled onto Jim's lap and curled into his chest. They all sat there, watching something on the tv, drinking and talking amongst each other.

Andrea dropped a hat onto the middle of the coffee table so that it was upside down, revealing the hollow center. "Let's start taking bets on which couple is going to leave first!"

As everyone placed their bets, Melinda took the St. Patrick's Day hat off of her head and plopped it onto Jim's instead. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving to his lips, she kissed him deeply. Their friends cheered and hooted and hollered around them, making her smile against her boyfriend's lips.

Sure, this wasn't how she imagined her night going. But Melinda wouldn't have it any other way.


	117. Happy Halloween

**A/N: Since this month has begun I have been in a mood, plus this time in TLF is around present time :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

**Ages (for reference):**

**Jim - 36**  
Melinda - 32  
Katie - 8  
Aaron - 3

* * *

Jim slid the pizza into the oven as Aaron watched intently. At nearly four, he was finally fully understanding what holidays happened throughout the year. Last year's Halloween had been one of his favorite's, especially since he'd gotten to be a lion, his favorite animal.

He kissed the top of his head and turned to see Melinda and Katie putting the finishing touches on their pumpkins. "Those look great!" He said as he walked over and picked up the last one. "I guess I should work on mine, huh?"

Melinda gave him a grin. "It's not a race."

He shook his head. "I know. The pizzas are in. Aaron is watching through the glass." He made a face at the carving Melinda had done. The grin was off-center from the eyes and the teeth she had labored over were all loose and saggy. "Good thing the kids got my mom's artistic genes."

She held up her knife. "You sure you want to say that to me while I'm holding this?"

He held up his hands. "Your carving looks great, sweetheart." He grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Melinda placed the knife down and then put the top back on her pumpkin and walked around the counter to wrap her arms around Jim's waist. She smiled and pressed her eyes into his neck. She let go and sat down to watch her children and husband work together to gut the final pumpkin and then Katie helped Jim form an idea of what face to draw on it and their kids watched intently. He took Aaron's hand and let the boy help him cut out the eyes. Katie helped with the mouth. He did the nose on his own.

Looking over the four pumpkins gathered, it was clear Jim's was the best. Katie had drawn a normal pumpkin face, but it had been done nicely. Melinda had wanted to leave hers inside, but her husband picked it up in his other hand and carted it out with his. Melinda had picked up Aaron, ready to go clean him up in the bathroom upstairs.

"Is it time to light them yet?" Katie asked her mother, following her into the front hallway as she stepped up on the stairs, setting her brother down on the landing.

"We have to finish eating first, bug. Go wash up, okay? We light them before we go out for trick-or-treating, remember?" Melinda said, ruffling her hair before turning to Aaron and following him upstairs. "And I think Daddy's about to pull the pizza out of the oven once he puts the pumpkins out. I'm just gonna clean up Aaron and grab his costume and bring it down."

"Oh, right," Katie ran into the kitchen to open the oven and check the pizza.

Jim returned after putting the pumpkins out and gently said, "Steady there, Katie." He took the other pizza out and set them side-by-side on the counter to cool. "Good, now we'll clean off the island from the pumpkin guts."

Katie giggled as she picked them up, the sliminess feeling weird on her hands as she scooped the guts out and put them in the trash. "It feels so weird, dad." She looked up at him as she tossed them away, holding it open with her foot as Jim threw his away.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" He said, smearing some on her cheek before he went to the sink to wash his hands.

Melinda laughed as she watched the two as she came back into the kitchen, holding Aaron in her arms. He was clean and dressed in his Iron Man costume. He was so excited after the new Avengers movie came out this spring. "Is the pizza ready?" She asked.

"It's cooling down," he turned around as he dried his hands. "You wanna help Katie get ready and I'll take Aaron? We'll get the pizzas ready."

Melinda set Aaron down, who turned his mask down and immediately began to shoot his lasers around the room. He'd been so excited when he saw the costume upstairs. "Yeah, I guess."

Jim knew that he would have to make it up to her later after the kids were tucked in bed. He hadn't done much tonight besides help with dinner. "Thank you," he smiled and walked around the counter and toward her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Thank you."

"Okay, stop it." She laughed, patting his chest and walking over Katie who was waiting for her. "Come on babe. We'll go get you ready for trick-or-treating."

"Can we do some makeup?" Katie asked.

"Of course. A witch has to look flawless, right?" She said, nudging her side and kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Katie, slow down. You and Hannah are getting ahead of us." Jim watched his daughter dash across the bushes to the house next to them.

"Aw come on Dad! If we don't hurry all of the good candy will be gone." Katie darted off and met up with Hannah who was already ringing the doorbell.

"She does have a point, sweetheart," Melinda said, patting his arm. "As long as we can still see you, Katie!" She shouted.

"Okay, mom!" Katie called back, dashing toward the next house with Hannah.

Jim held Aaron's hand as he and Melinda walked with him up to the house that Katie and Hannah had just been to. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before Aaron let go of his hand to ring the doorbell as they waited back on the sidewalk.

"Trick or treat!" The four-year-old said and got a handful of goodies before running back to his parents, who both grabbed his hand and began walking to the next house.

They'd been out for about an hour and a half now. It was getting darker and colder.

"Think we should go another block or two and then start to head back?" Jim asked, scanning the sidewalk until he found Katie, waiting for them at the next house with Hannah. They both were looking in their goodie bags which were getting pretty full.

"Sounds like a good idea," Melinda nodded. "I'll wait with the girls. You go on up."

Jim nodded and Melinda let go of Aaron's hand as they went up the walkway to the next house.

"So, have you girls had a good night?" Melinda asked, peeking in Katie's bag. She eyed around before she snagged a Reese's. "Can I have one of these?"

"Sure mom," Katie shrugged, unwrapping a KitKat and biting into it. "Are Auntie Delia and Ned coming over to watch Halloween movies like usual?"

"That's the plan like every year," she nodded, wrapping her arm around her. "We're gonna start heading back in a few blocks."

"Aw, but what about the full-size candy bars?" Katie asked.

"We have some at home," she winked. "Don't worry."

"Really?" Both girls perked up.

"Yes," Melinda laughed, walking toward Jim as he walked back carrying Aaron. "What's wrong, babe?"

"He's getting tired. I think we should head back home," Jim said, wrapping his free arm around Melinda as he turned toward the girls. "Sound good, girls?"

"Aw, but mom said another few blocks," Katie whined, crossing her arms. "This is not fair. I'm older and I should get to stay out longer... right?"

"I know, sweetheart, but that was before I knew your brother was tired. Sometimes life just isn't fair," she reminded her, grabbing her hand, but Katie pulled back quickly and she sighed. "C'mon, we'll stay out later next year."

"But you said!" Katie shouted, shaking her head.

"Katherine Ann we are going to head home and we'll go down another street for you and Hannah, but if you don't knock attitude off we won't," Melinda warned her, guiding her in front of them. "Got it?"

"Yes," the eight-year-old sighed, walking ahead with Hannah who was still quiet and eating candy for the sake of wanting to keep getting more candy before she went home. "I got it." They kept walking until they could turn down and walk down toward a couple blocks full of new houses on their walk home.

* * *

After dropping off Hannah, Jim and Melinda finally headed home with their children. As they walked up the driveway, Katie lugged her candy bag inside the house and up to her room. Melinda carted Aaron into his room and Jim went to change into something more comfortable.

Melinda brought Aaron into his room and got him out of his costume fairly quick and he went to sit on his bed with his candy bag as she got him pajamas and he put them on like a pro. It was something she loved to help him do. She didn't care, she would take any little bit of time with her son that she could. Aaron was nearly asleep as Melinda helped pull his sleeping shirt over his head. She held him against her chest for a moment and rubbed her hands through his soft hair.

It was always such a joy whenever she got to hold him like this as he slept. She laid him down on his bed and pulled his blanket up to his chest. She double checked the baby monitor and bit her lip. She hated that she still used it, but with how often Aaron had nightmares like Katie did when she was young because of their shared gift, Melinda liked to know when he would wake up so she could go and check on him. She stood up and grabbed his candy bag. She'd keep his bag somewhere safe and give him little bits of candy over time.

She made her way out and turned the light off as she walked to Katie's room to check on her and was surprised at what she saw. Katie had managed to get out of most of her costume, but still had her skirt, tights, and a tank top on, but had fallen asleep sprawled out on her bed. The girl had managed to even keep a half-eaten Snickers in her hand but was officially passed out.

Apparently, she had a lot of fun running around with Hannah and had she fallen asleep instead of staying up to watch movies like usual.

Melinda laughed at the sight and walked over to help her. She took the candy bar from Katie and finished it herself before she tried to wake Katie up so she could at least put some pajamas on her if Katie was that tired.

"Katiebug, wake up." Melinda gently shook her daughter's shoulder but nothing was waking her. It seemed like the eight-year-old was fast asleep. She began to take off the rest of Katie's costume and put a pair of shorts on her. Once she was satisfied with her pajamas, she tucked her into bed and placed a kiss on her head. She moved her candy bag to the floor and then turned back to her. "Goodnight, my sweet and sassy girl. I wish you could've stayed up tonight with us." She rubbed her cheek and then turned out the lights.

"Mama?" Katie stirred in her bed and called out for her mother.

"Yeah, honey?" Melinda went back over to Katie and sat on the side of her bed. "What's up?"

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Katie's eyes were closed as she spoke and Melinda knew she was trying to fight sleep.

"Yes, of course, I'm gonna eat breakfast with you and drive you to school if you want." She whispered, leaning down to kiss her head, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I don't have to be at the shop until the afternoon."

"Good." Katie blinked to keep her eyes open and smiled. "I love you, mom. I'm sorry for earlier."

"I love you too, baby girl." She smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "And it's all in growing up. Don't worry about it. Sleep tight." With that, Melinda turned and left Katie's room. She hated that Katie was going to miss out on all the fun.

She fished her phone out of her pocket as she pulled the door closed behind her. She dialed Delia's number and her friend picked up fairly quickly. "Hey, Deels. I was thinking we could maybe do a movie night another day. Both of the kids are asleep." She made her way across the hallway to her room as she heard the shower click on.

She smiled and slipped her jacket off, leaving it on the bed. Jim must be showering.

"And you want time with your husband?" Delia chuckled on the other end. "I get it. Ned's out with his friends Devon and Ryan. I trust him a little more now that I put that tracking app on his phone."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Yes, I guess that is one way to trust someone." She sighed. "So is that okay? A movie night later this week..."

"That is definitely okay, honey. You have fun with Jim." Delia said happily. Melinda's heart eased. Thank goodness. Sometimes Delia wasn't easily agreeable. "I'll see you tomorrow at two."

"I will. Tomorrow at two, see you then." She said softly and set her phone down on the side table with Aaron's candy bag.

She pulled her top over her head and shimmied out of her jeans. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slipped her panties off as she saw Jim's outline in the shower. His hand was resting against the wall as the water ran over his head and down his back.

She was so turned on just by looking at him. God, Jim Clancy. That man and what he did to her. The way his muscles glistened under the water as it ran over his skin.

"Well, both of the kids are asleep." She said, unclasping her bra and slipping into the shower as she tossed it on the ground. "You should have seen Katie, she fell asleep with her skirt on. It was pretty funny." She walked toward him, running her hands around his stomach. "Aaron is fast asleep. I got him dressed and down first. Wasn't expecting Katie to be asleep."

"So it's just us and the Banks then?" He asked, lifting his head as he ran his hands through his hand and turned around. "What movie are you thinking?"

She smiled up at him, leaning up on her toes to kiss him, She wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled as she pulled back. "What did you eat? You taste like chocolate."

Melinda licked her lips and looked up at Jim. "A candy bar, Katie was asleep and..."

"You took from her bag?" Jim chuckled. "How scandalous..."

"What, no, well technically yes, but she was asleep with it in her hands. If I had just left it there she would have dropped it and it would have melted on the floor. I know you wouldn't want to clean that up any more than I would." She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and smirked at him. "But guess what?"

"What?" He raised his brow and eyed his wife. What was she up to?

"Delia and Ned aren't coming over, we have the night to ourselves..." She whispered, licking her lips. "And I believe you owe me..."

He chuckled, running his hand through his hair as he grabbed the bar of soap. "Oh yeah?" In here?"

"Yes," she smiled, leaning back against the shower wall. She ran her hand down over her breast, pulling on her nipple. "I want you... and I want you to come here, right now."

He chuckled, setting the soap back down as he walked toward her. "You've got my attention," he said, watching her as he wet his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, his body was flush against hers, his erection trapped between them. His hands wander, teasingly at first, but deliberately a moment later. He took a breast in each hand, massaging them before clasping her nipples between his fingers and rolling them in a circular motion. It felt good – so good. He was always good at foreplay. So so good.

His hands move south, over her stomach. She tensed in anticipation, gasping loudly when he finally reached his destination. The pressure of his fingertips between her legs felt impossibly good, and she cried out, her head leaned back on the wall as her way of telling him that.

He traced circles around the sensitive mound, slowly at first, but increasing in speed when she dug her hands into his hair. His voice sounded so distant when he asked her how she was, and she could only moan in response.

He pulled away a moment later, and she couldn't stop that whimper that escaped her lips. Her disappointment quickly turned to surprise and then to anticipation when she felt him gather up her hair in one hand and swing it over one shoulder. The first kiss that he placed on the base of her neck sent a shiver down her spine as she opened her eyes. looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before they closed again.

And then his mouth followed that trail, placing soft but insistent kisses and luscious licks along her breastbone, it nearly took all of her energy just to stay upright. When he got close to her breasts, she felt him grip her hips for balance as he dropped to his knees. She gasped when he bit her tight, and moaned when he moved to the other side to repeat the same action. But it's the feel of his nose nudging between her legs that made her cry out his name.

He stilled, and she knew the silent question that's being asked of her. She answered by spreading her feet, giving him better access. He didn't hesitate then, and she cries out again when he pushes the curled tip of his tongue inside her. When he pulled it back out, she became dimly aware of him speaking, but only managed to make out the words taste and long above the sound of the running water.

She's almost glad when he moved away to get to his feet again, the sensation and knowledge of his tongue being inside her nearly too much to handle.

He resumed his original position, pressed up against her, one hand reaching over her abdomen and down to her clitoris, the other reaching up to twist a nipple between his fingertips. Her head falls back to rest on his shoulder, back arched, and she's faintly aware of his whispered words in her ear as he brought her to her breaking point. She cried out as he took her over the edge, the sound echoing around the cubicle.

He held onto her tightly, surrounding her, until her breathing slows. When she felt strong enough to straighten and lean back into him, the presence of his erection hits her like a wave. "What can I do for you?" She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. She rubbed him with her hands, lightly moving over his back.

He chuckled, somewhat nervously, against her. "Anything you want. I was thinking we could dry off first," he whispered. "And take this to the bedroom."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Shut the shower off," she whispered, slipping out of the shower and grabbing the closest towel to wrap around her. She grabbed the next one and held it out to Jim as he stepped out and followed her into the room. He went to the door, locking it and walking to the bed as Melinda laid back in the middle.

She was naked, sprawled out of for him with her thighs parted and her hand rubbing up against her sides. She had the look of lust in her eyes as she licked her lips. She wanted him.

That didn't really help. He felt himself stiffen even harder if that was possible as he leaned down against her. Their lips touch and his hands moved over her body slowly. She was warm, flush against him as he moved down to kiss her neck, grasping her breast. His mouth dropped to wrap around her nipple as he pushed into her. His hands move to her ass, and she moaned as he began to move in and out of her.

It felt so good, and she can't imagine how good it must feel to him. "Oh, yes." She whispered, playing his hair. "God, yes, Jim."

He moved carefully at first, pumping slowly between her thighs. It's good, but it's not enough for her, and he knew that. He slipped his fingertips between her thighs once more, her mind recalling the image of his hand between her legs earlier. When a wave of pleasure caused her to jerk her hips back against him, he groaned and started to move faster.

"I'm close," he groaned, kissing her chin, her cheek. "So close. I love you." He dropped his hips, moving deeper as he picked her her leg and moved it up against his chest.

It felt too good for her, and she swiftly moves a hand down to his waist to keep him there, and he moaned his appreciation into her mouth. His hips start to move erratically after a few minutes, and she tightened herself around him, knowing that he must be close. As their lips parted, he groaned against the crook of her neck before jerking against her one final time as he pulled out. His cock throbs as he spent himself against her, his semen dripping down her thigh as he kissed her.

He's still breathing hard when he shuffled to one side to lean toward her, pillowing his head against a raised arm. It seemed that he can't quite let her go, however, his other hand pressing gently against the small of her back.

"Can we do that again?" She asked tentatively, eyes fixed on him as she curled toward him, their lip touching again.

She felt his shoulder heaving against hers in laughter. "Now?"

She smiled to herself, pulling back to look at him. "No. But soon. Should we go through Aaron's candy bag?"

The answer was immediate. "Definitely. Then we can do that again," he said, pressing another kiss against her lips.


	118. Vacation

**A/N: I woke up super early today because of Daylight Savings lol. So here's an early Jimel dating fic? Idk I was in a mood and had two hours to kill :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

When Melinda got out of a last minute yoga class with Andrea and saw that she had six missed calls from Jim, her boyfriend, well her fiance, she still was getting used to the whole engaged thing. It had only been a month since he'd proposed.

But eight missed calls? Fear got a hold of her.

Jim never called her. Well, he did sometimes, but Jim believed in face-to-face conversations and only used the occasional text or call for short and important messages. Or to arrange those face-to-face conversations. She wasn't even sure he knew how to call someone with his cell.

She immediately called him back, while a million different worst-case scenarios ran through her mind. Jim had been in an accident at work. His mom had been in an accident. Someone had died. Jim was going to break off the engagement.

Andrea was still laughing at a joke the instructor had made and didn't notice her friend's face knotting with worry. Melinda could feel her heart beat a mile a minute while she was waiting for Jim to pick up. He didn't pick up the first time. That didn't help at all with the anxiety that was creeping furth and further up her neck.

Was he okay?

"Hey Mel, do you wanna grab lunch?" Andrea asked, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Somewhere healthy. I don't want to gain all those calories we just sweat off."

"Andrea can you hold on for a second," she muttered and dialed his number again. "Jim called me during class when my phone was off. Six times."

"Oh, what do you think he was calling about?" Andrea asked blindly as they continued walking down the street toward her apartment complex, which was just a few blocks away.

It was the third ring and her heart was pounding.

Why wasn't he picking up?

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked when he – finally – answered.

"Nothing's wrong Mel, don't worry," he rushed to say, picking up on her panic. "Do you know that website with all of those auctions? You know, you can buy day trips, dinners and concerts, and stuff?'

"Yeah.." she muttered, wondering where that was going. Wondering what Jim had done. "What did you do?"

"Well, I kinda got carried away thinking about the future," he said. "I won an auction for a weekend trip for two to Cabo San Lucas in Mexico."

A grin broke upon her face when the last of her fear had turned into relief. "Congrats, fireman," she teased.

"Thanks, honey," he said laughing. "I was thinking we'd leave in two days. And before you start-" he hastily said, "It wasn't that much money and work isn't an excuse – you are your own boss and it's only for three nights."

"Than what is an acceptable excuse? I really don't want to go on a trip with my hot, fireman fiance to one of the most beautiful places in the world?" She joked.

He laughed over the phone and it made her smile stay on her face. Jim's laugh was her favorite sound. "Too bad, Mel. You're going – with me, so it won't be that terrible."

* * *

They spend a day at the beach – swimming, tanning and went sailing in the afternoon. Melinda had pointed out some people with a nice tan, sunhat or tattoos, but all Jim could see was her. As far as he was concerned, they didn't hold a dime to this beautiful woman sitting beside him.

That night they'd had dinner by the ocean and after all of the fun in the sun, they both fell asleep that night in each other's arms.

The next day they discovered the city. They went to a museum and had lunch in a café where the waiter had given them a rude look when they'd ordered two sorbets and curly fries on the side.

When they got back to their hotel room, Jim had a surprise for her planned. He guided her into their room with his hand covering her eyes. He stood next to her so he could see her reaction when he pulled his hand away from over her eyes.

He watched pure happiness light up her face, as she took in the dozens of rose petals that were scattered on their bed and on the floor. There was a cold bottle of champagne waiting for them on their bed and next to it, was a present – a small velvet box.

She grabbed the box first and opened it, seeing a pair of 1920s pearl earrings. He knew her too well.

"Jim Clancy," she turned to him with tears in her eyes and the brightest of smiles gracing her features. "You don't have to do so much... thank you, for everything."

"I know, but I wanted to," he assured her with a smile, and that earned him a kiss.

When they pulled back, she looked at the earring and then back up at him. "These had to cost a fortune, Jim."

"They were my grandmother's," he said, shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I got a whole bunch of stuff when I was sixteen. I just put it away in a lockbox in case I'd want it someday. It's like I knew I'd marry an antique dealer."

"I'm not an antique dealer yet," she whispered, rolling her eyes as she closed the box and set them down on the side table.

"Yet," he reminded her and then met her with a kiss.

They pulled each other as close as possible and their sweet kiss sent their hands traveling everywhere. They fell onto the freshly made king bed, their arms clinging to the other's bodies.

Melinda pulled back, pressing kisses up his neck. "All I got you for this trip was some edible lingerie for me wear," she whispered in a husky tone against his lips when they broke apart.

Jim groaned and pressed their lips together briefly. "Go get them," he begged.


	119. Date Night

**A/N: It's Meowser's birthday! Her prompt was Jim and Mel in the rain... hmmm let's see where this goes lol xx Mariah**

* * *

"Mel, stop," Jim whispered dramatically, moving her wandering foot away from his crotch for the hundredth time that night.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she batted her eyelashes at him, taking a sip of her wine across the table.

They were out for dinner, a new tradition for them once a week now. Melinda had let it slip to Katie that she missed date nights with Jim, and she had mentioned it to her dad when they were training one morning for Katie's next track meet.

Hence the weekly tradition for about a month.

And god damn her husband looked good tonight. They'd gone to the more expensive steakhouse on the opposite side of town and he'd wore light grey dress slacks with a button up white shirt.

She didn't know how he expected her to keep her hands or feet to herself.

Jim leveled his glare at her, though not very convincingly, and tried to concentrate back on cutting his steak. His blue eyes were almost hidden by his furrowed brows in an attempt to not groan out loud as she rubbed her foot purposefully up his pant leg again.

He closed his eyes and put his fork down, before very deliberately turning to look at her, white-hot flames dancing in his irises. "I don't how much longer I can hold myself back," he licked his lips.

"Then don't," she murmured quietly, neatly getting up from her chair. She slipped her heels on and stood up, her hand lingering on his strong shoulder as she passed him. "I'll be in the ladies room..."

He seemed to get her hint pretty quickly and stood up from his chair as she turned the corner toward the restrooms, almost knocking the table over in his haste. She led him towards the restaurant bathroom and leaned against the wall as she waited for him to come around the corner. It was only a minute before he followed her, and she quickly scanned the hallway to make sure no one was watching as she pulled Jim in with her.

Beelining for the first stall, she pushed Jim in, following closely before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Hi," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him briefly. His hands were in her hair before she could even close her eyes. He pulled back slowly and she fell to her knees, her hands tracing over his chest as she did.

"What are you gonna do down there?" he asked, looking down at her.

She tilted her head back to smile up at him, then her hands went for his zipper.

He leaned forward and rested his palms high above her on the stall door and stared down at her as she had just offered him the Hope diamond, or a trip to the moon.

She reached in and pulled him out, a hiss escaped his throat when she plunged him into her mouth.

None of that head teasing licking or kiss raining bullcrap; she wanted him.

"Holy shit," he breathed as one hand reached down to stroke the side of her face.

She bobbed back and forth, putting one hand on his hip and wrapping the other around the spare length she couldn't fit in her mouth.

His hips started to push forward, and she took more of him eagerly, but then he suddenly pulled back a little.

"… Sorry… I just… sorry…" he groaned, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He breathed out heavily, his hand finding its way back of her head, gripping tightly into her hair.

She started to taste the first drops of pre-cum mixed with her saliva.

His cock twitched inside her mouth. He was going to give her what she wanted. He put his hands on either side of her face and tried to gently pull her back.

She didn't budge.

"Mel… I'm gonna come…" he trailed off. She could hear the desperation in his voice and his hand tugged on her hair.

She looked up through hooded eyes, keeping her mouth wrapped around him.

His eyes widened, then narrowed when he figured out what she wanted. His shoulders tensed and his jaw clenched hard. "All yours…" he uttered, then exploded hot and salty in her mouth, his stomach muscles rippling under her hand.

She heard two thumps on the stall door where his fist gently hit; other than that, he was silent when he came.

His cock jerked in her mouth and she swallowed hard and rapidly, making sure to get it all, but she still felt a warm trickle on her chin as she pulled back. She slowly licked up and down his length until she was convinced he was cleaned up.

He reached down and put himself back in his pants, then he lifted her up by placing a hand under each of my arms.

He smoothed her hair back and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You didn't have to do that honey," he grinned, into her skin.

"I wanted to," she whispered. "I've been thinking about it all week."

He made a low noise from the back of his throat, as his eyes continued to smolder. He leaned back and wiped her chin with his sleeve. "You're a messy eater," he laughed.

"Only when consuming something delectable as you," she smiled wickedly at him and licked her lips. "Now c'mon... we've still got to look at the dessert menu."

* * *

After dessert, Jim and Melinda walked down the steps of the restaurant together. Melinda clung to him under his coat, trying her best to hide from the rain as they both looked around for the car.

The parking lot had been pretty full when they'd gotten there, but a lot of people had left since then. Jim pressed the button his keys and the headlights to his truck flashed all the way at the back corner of the lot.

"Are you kidding me?" She groaned, looking up at him. "Could you have parked farther away from the door?"

"I didn't know it was gonna rain," he shrugged. "Do you want me to bring the truck up? You can wait inside."

"No," she sighed, holding onto his hand and pulling him out from under the small balcony over the steps of the restaurant. The water from the clouds above them soaked them immediately. "I'm already wet."

In the rain, Jim's hair becomes one with his face, wetly draped over the bone structure that drove her crazy. His expression went serious. She wondered if he knew how crazy that drove her, how it made her want to feel every inch of his skin.

"I didn't want to get wet," he groaned. "These are nice pants."

"I'll send them to dry cleaners, live a little Clancy!" She yelled, outstretching her arms. "When was the last time it rained like this?"

At this moment, he finally laughed and looked over at her. "You're a little crazy, sometimes, you know."

"Only for you," she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

He rolled his eyes in that way he did when he's really happy but feeling too macho to show it and they were about to kiss. The passersby melt away, the rain too, and the moment was theirs. For the kiss, it's as if they've been transported somewhere heavenly and perhaps if it weren't for the cold rain she might believe they had.


	120. Best Moments

**A/N: I've been stuck in this idea of a chapter of Jim's best moments as a dad. He and Melinda have five children throughout my story of Their Little Family and they devote their lives to guiding their children to being the best they can be by each other's side. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Jim opened his eyes to the sound of he and Melinda's screaming six-day-old daughter, Katherine Ann. Well, Katie or Katiebug too. His precious little darling, who just wouldn't stop crying.

He turned to see that his wife wasn't in bed with her but instead walking about the room with the baby in her arms. Melinda was rocking her slowly and calmly, trying to soothe their daughter in any way possible, despite that she probably still hadn't gotten to sleep since he last remembered being awake. That was around one in the morning, when she began feeding Katie.

He looked to see it was two.

Jim slowly sat up and moved out of bed, rubbing his eyes. "Here, let me try." He yawned and held his arms out.

Melinda looked up from where she'd tried to coax the pacifier into their babies mouth. "Jim, you just fell asleep. I told you that I was fine staying up," she reassured him. "Katie's just being fussy because I had to unwrap her when I changed her. She's just mad at me and will settle eventually... I hope."

He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She could forever make the best out of any situation. Even not sleeping for the last two days.

"She's stubborn already, just like her mother." He said as he eased the newborn out of her arms and slowly into his. "I'm gonna try and rock her to sleep in the nursery. You need to get some rest. I got almost an hour, okay?"

Melinda's eyes flitted back to the crying newborn, who was tossing and turning in her father's arms. "Alright," she whispered and looked up at him. "But only for a little bit. Will you wake me?"

He nodded slowly as he leaned down to kiss her lips briefly. There was not much time for them anymore, not that they didn't know this was coming. He loved her because of the screaming newborn in his arms.

"I'll wake you," he whispered. "Go to sleep, Melinda."

She saluted him as she walked toward the bed and he turned to walk into the hallway.

He walked into the nursery across the hall as Katie tossed and turned uncomfortably in his arms. "Oh, sweet sweet Katie are you cold?"

He most likely knew what was wrong. He'd read about it during his medical training. It was often found that newborns would crave the feeling of still being in the womb. That same warmth and comfort.

Jim sought out to find her baby blanket. A homemade blanket made of purple and pink yarn from his mother.

"Here, daddy is going to try and make you feel better." He whispered, wrapping the blanket snugly around her. She settled for a moment, snugly in his arms, but continued to cry. "Oh, what's wrong, sweet girl?" He ran his hand up and down his daughter's back as she looked at him with big watery eyes. "It's okay, baby. I know you don't feel good princess." He rocked her slowly as he sat down in the rocking chair, moving to settle her on his chest. "It's okay Katie, daddy's here. I know baby. I know."

He slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing her back slowly as he cradled her on his chest. He gave her a minute as he rocked her and then continued the same actions. Her crying slowly stopped when he started to hum a familiar song he would hear Melinda sing to her.

He wouldn't dare try to sing to her. That would be a disaster.

As the baby settled against him, almost turning her head to look up at him. He looked down at his daughter who was content for the moment, droopy watery eyes and all and placed a kiss on her head.

"See, I told you, daddy's here." He whispered softly.

* * *

Jim came jogging down the stairs once he saw it was almost six thirty. He had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in his suit, taking a glance in the mirror to pat some aftershave and cologne on before he went down to find his wife and see how the kids were doing.

He knew that the play started at seven, Katie had only reminded him twenty-five times. That meant Ned's girlfriend should be here by now. Alyssa was good with kids and whenever Katie didn't babysit, Alyssa usually filled the role. She was the longest girlfriend he'd had in a while. Even if she was kind of moody sometimes, she was good with the kids and a cheap babysitter.

Jim and Melinda were going to see Phantom of the Opera at the high school. It just so happened that Katie was chosen for the role of Meg Giry, Madame Giry's eldest daughter. He was excited because he knew how excited Katie was about the show. She'd been talking about every chance she could get for the last month.

Jim grabbed his shoes as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Melinda was pulling out chicken nuggets and fries from the oven while the babysitter, Alyssa (Ned's current girlfriend for however long) was coloring with Mackenzie.

"You know the usual drill, Alyssa." Melinda smiled at the twenty-year-old. "I'm really glad that you decided to sit tonight out. I know Ned will miss you."

The girl nodded, shrugging. "Yeah. Tell Katie I'm sorry I can't make it and to break a leg," Alyssa giggled happily, waving them off. "It's all in good time. You and Jim deserve a night out. Ned and I are young."

When he walked into the kitchen Jim noticed that Mackenzie sat on a stool at the kitchen island, swinging her legs colored her picture of Ariel with concentration. The blonde gently played with her loose tooth as she did so, moving the tooth precariously back and forth with her tongue as she colored.

Melinda set the pan down on top of the stove and turned around to look at their youngest daughter, cringing as she watched her for move her tooth. "Kenz, doesn't that hurt?" She asked softly, wiping her hands on the dish towel that hung from the oven handle.

"What mommy?" The little girl looked up from the picture.

She was coloring her picture carefully while staring at her mother. Mackenzie still continued to play with the tooth, pushing it back and forth with her tongue.

Melinda cringed. "Your tooth, doesn't that hurt baby?"

"Oh. No. It just feels funny," The five-year-old shrugged her shoulders before picking up where she left off with her coloring with Alyssa. Jim couldn't help but laugh. Mackenzie was always the bluntest with her words, for her age. He leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Daddy! When did you come down?"

"Not too long ago," he whispered. "It's nice to see you, little fish. Your drawing is beautiful."

Mackenzie smiled up at him, so excited when he said that. "Thank you, daddy!" She giggled and continued to play with her loose tooth.

Jim cringed much as his wife had. It didn't go unnoticed by Melinda. "She's been doing it since they came home from school. Gross, isn't it?" She came around the counter to wrap her arm around him. "I asked her if she wanted me to just pull it out..."

"No Mommy! That'll hurt!" Mackenzie interrupted.

Melinda rolled her eyes and looked up at her husband. "See?"

Jim nodded and got closer to Mackenzie, kneeling down to look at her. "Can daddy see inside your mouth?" He asked, looking at her intently.

The little blonde slowly nodded. "Just don't touch my tooth, daddy," Mackenzie warned.

Jim chuckled. "I won't, baby. I promise." He reassured her as he stroked his finger against her cheek. "I just want to see how loose your tooth is."

"Okay," Mackenzie whispered.

The little girl opened her mouth wide and Jim got a good look at the tooth that was dangling in the front of his daughter's mouth. He didn' even need to touch it to see that the tooth would fall out on its own soon.

Maybe even by the end of the night.

Jim smiled. He knew just what to do to hopefully convince Mackenzie to let them pull it out or even coax it out. "Huh, that is pretty loose, Mel. Maybe we shouldn't let Kenzie have chicken nuggets for dinner."

Melinda shrugged and the little girl gasped. "But daddy I love chicken nuggets!" The little girl added. "Plus, if I cut them with my fork I can go around my tooth!"

He laughed at her logic and kissed her head before going over to Melinda. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Maybe if she has ice cream later with Alyssa then it will come out," he said to his wife as he kissed her head. "It's really loose. I don't know how it's still hanging in there."

Melinda sighed. "Maybe, but we should get going. Before we miss the beginning of the play. Delia is already there and saved our seats."

Jim smiled and leaned down to kiss Mackenzie. "Goodbye sweetheart. We'll call you to say goodnight during intermission." Jim whispered and walked toward the entryway. "Aaron, we're heading out bud!"

The eleven-year-old came down the stairs to say goodbye to his parents, giving them each a hug on their way out.

"I'm happy to have this night with you every week," Melinda smiled at him, squeezing his hand as they walked to the car.

"Me too," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "We should stop to get flowers for Katie."

Melinda nodded in agreement, knowing it would make their oldest daughter's night and that she'd married the best man.

* * *

Jim tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he sat outside the high school. Old school rock played on the radio, almost keeping his mind off of the fact that his daughter was twenty minutes late. He usually didn't have to pick up Katie, she had her own car. But it was in the shop to get all of the fluids checked before winter.

He waited another ten minutes before he got worried. Katie was never late. He knew that she was busy and usually took fifteen minutes after the bell to come out, but thirty minutes was a lot of time.

Plus it was Friday and he knew Katie didn't have dance rehearsal or anything after school today. So what was taking her so long? He turned up the radio and grabbed for his phone, thumbing through the contacts.

He typed out a quick message to his daughter, in hopes of moving her even slightly along. But then he saw her. Or should he say them?

Katie was with a boy, someone who was taller than her and probably a senior like she was. He watched as they came walking down the steps, her arms full of books. The boy took a step in front of her and stopped them from walking. He couldn't see what the boy said because he was facing the other way, but Jim saw them kiss for a moment.

And God, when he was a senior and kissed a girl like that... Jim didn't want to think about that. He just watched from his position at the side of the road. He felt like he should maybe, drive around the block or something while simultaneously feeling like he needed to jump out and beat the crap out of the boy who had his hands on his precious, perfect daughter.

He honked his horn when they got closer and shot a glare through the windshield. The boy's hands dropped from Katie's waist immediately as she stood there mortified. He had to remind himself to breathe while counting to ten before honking the horn again. He watched as his daughter looked at him with her jaw clenched before hugging the boy as she walked closer to the car. The boy was trailing behind her and heading toward the student lot.

He rolled down the passenger window before she could open the door. "Get in the car. Now." He muttered.

He'd promised himself he wouldn't be that father. Some of his ex-girlfriend's dad's had been those dads and he'd always promised himself he'd be the cool father. And then he saw that boy kiss and touch his daughter, all of those thoughts went out the window and all his anger rose to the top

Katie, sensing her father's anger, slid into the passenger seat and set her books on her lap. He rolled up the window as she did up her seatbelt, before tearing out of the school parking lot.

"What the hell dad?" She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What do you mean, what the hell? I should be asking you the same question." Jim said, stopping at a stop light. "That boy had his hands all over you... Who is he?"

The seventeen-year-old crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. She was refusing to talk to him. Great.

God, she was just like her mother.

"Katherine Ann..." He pulled out as it turned green, taking a left turn just a few minutes away from their house. "I asked you a question..."

"I asked you one first," she stubbornly said back.

So this was how it was going to be. When had she become so closed off?

She used to tell him everything! When had she become a teenager? He felt like he'd blinked and she went from being a newborn, a tiny six pound, chubby newborn to this sassy, secretive seventeen-year-old.

When had that happened and how did he make it stop?

He pulled the car into the driveway and hadn't even gotten the car in park before she threw open the door, grabbed her things and slammed it closed.

Yep. Moody teenage daughters were awesome and had a feeling he was about to find out just how awesome. Jim took a moment to sit in the car and enjoy the quiet before he got out and walked toward the front door. He knew Katie'd had a few beats to get Melinda on her side by the time he got into the house. He dropped his work bag by the front door and shucked off his jacket.

He sighed, taking a moment's breather before going for what he assumed would be the lion's den.

Jim walked in just as Katie was starting to plead her case. He could see that she'd tossed her backpack down by her feet and set the three textbooks down on the counter. "Mom, I didn't do anything wrong! He HONKED the horn at us!" She groaned, slumping down onto the stool. "Can you believe that? It was so embarrassing!"

"I honked because you were thirty minutes late getting to the car! Plus, that boy had his hands and mouth all over you from where I was sitting." He walked over to his wife and pressed a kiss to her head going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of beer. He twisted the top off and sagged against the appliance door. "You still haven't answered my question. Who is this boy?"

"This boy is Julian Brooks, a late transfer student from California," Melinda said, looking over her shoulder at Jim. "Katie has been tutoring him in Math and History to help him catch up." He could tell by the look on Melinda's face that Katie hadn't gotten to the kissing part of the story yet. Melinda turned back around gave their daughter a stare down, just as Aaron and Mackenzie came skidding into the house.

The bus must've just dropped them off. He smiled and set his beer down as he made his way into the front entryway to hug them both.

"Mom, can I have a snack? Hey Dad." Jim smiled down at his thirteen-year-old son.

"Hey, squirt. Wanna play some Maden after I finish talking to your sister with your mom?" He ruffled his hair as he scooped Mackenzie up into his arms and gave her a quick kiss before she ran upstairs to her room.

Aaron reached for the cookie jar on the counter before Melinda could refuse. "Take two and go watch TV in the living room."

"Cool. Thanks, Dad!" Aaron grabbed for two of the chocolate chip cookies from the jar before running out of the room to the living room.

Melinda sighed. "So what happened since you texted me at lunch?"

"Well he asked me out to the fall dance," she said. "We took a little after the bell with his last equation. I completely forgot to text dad. And on our way out he asked me to the dance and then kissed me after I said yes."

Jim groaned before turning his attention to their daughter. He should have just followed Aaron. "You couldn't have kissed him in the library? I don't know if I can let you go to the dance after that."

"I thought mom was getting me, until I saw you," Katie sighed and then walked up to him. "And that's not fair, dad!" She stomped her foot and looked at her father. "I really like him," she added quietly.

"Excuse me?" He looked over at Melinda, who shrugged.

"I really like him," she mumbled, looking down.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you!" He said and looked back at her.

"I LIKE HIM. Okay? There. I said it." She stomped her foot again.

"Do you go around letting every guy you like kiss you?" He grunted in frustration and went over to grabbed his beer again. He took a large swig, trying to calm himself down a little.

"Ew! Dad!" Katie covered her ears. "Daddy, we are NOT talking about this. Besides, Julian is the first person I have liked since Henry that isn't Ned..."

Jim's eyes widened, just as Melinda grimaced. "Jim," Melinda said in a warning tone. "Julian is a nice boy. He's not like Henry."

"Exactly Katiebug, Henry hurt you. I think you're too young to have another boyfriend." He stated, not inviting any further comment. "Even if Julian is a nice kid."

Yep, he'd crossed into that dad territory. He was going to have to get over it eventually.

"Jim..." Melinda tried again. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

He turned his attention to her. He stared at her for a good long minute, she said with her eyes everything he was afraid of. They shouldn't be those parents. Katie was responsible and they should trust her to go out with Julian.

Jim didn't want to do that. He wanted to lock her up forever and keep her safe. Even if this boy was supposed to be nice. Henry was supposed to be nice too and look what he'd done.

"No," he shook his head turning his attention back to his teenage daughter. "No. You're too young for another boyfriend."

"But mom and I were talking about it last week and she said she thought he was nice! Why can't you give him a chance?" She reiterated her mother's statements.

Melinda bit her lip to keep from laughing but it wasn't working. The glare that Jim sent her way sobered pretty quickly. "Do you WANT to be grounded, Katie?"

"For what, having a boyfriend? Letting a boy kiss me? There wasn't any tongue dad if that makes you feel better!" She mocked and grabbed her books. "I'll go to my room if that makes you feel better. Then maybe mom can talk some sense into you."

"Katherine Ann, you are treading on thin ice," Melinda snapped. "I'll call you down for dinner."

Katie groaned. "Please try and talk to him. I really want to go to a movie with him tonight," she said before she stomped up the stairs.

Jim turned around to look at her. "How long did you know about this? And now she wants to go to a movie too?"

Melinda bit her lip. "I...I knew she liked him. I didn't know how serious it was until now."

Jim turned his attention back to his beer and finished it. "When did she become a grown woman?" He groaned.

Melinda laughed and walked toward her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "I know. It's freaking me out too," she sighed. "But we'll get through it." Jim sighed and fisted his hair, pulling at the greying hair on his temples. Melinda stood up on her tiptoes and went to rub his back. She circled her arms around his waist and leaned her head to kiss the part of his chest she could reach and looked up at him. "Honey, just calm down," she whispered.

His eyes were trained on the ceiling before he looked down at her and sighed. "I've become my worst nightmare," he whispered. "A complete mix of both of my dad and all of my exes dads. I just...Mel, you didn't see them... I watch him swoop in and-"

"I know this is hard, Jim, but she's almost an adult. She's seventeen." She explained slowly, slowly rubbing soothing circles into his skin, trying to calm him. "She's a good girl and we should trust her more."

"When did she get so old, babe? When did she get to be seventeen?" He sighed, shaking his head. "When did she even start liking boys, no less wanting to have another boyfriend?"

Melinda sighed as she ran her thumb over her husband's chest. "I know, it feels like just yesterday I was pregnant with her and now we have three kids." She chuckled. "But we have to let her make her own mistakes and learn from them just like we did. And the boyfriend thing? I think that's a stretch on your part. Last time we talked about it they hadn't really, decided what they wanted..." She explained.

He groaned as he leaned down and kissed her head. "I do trust her. I just don't trust him... when I was a seventeen all I thought about was getting laid."

"It could be worse," she nudged his side softly. "It could be Ned Banks."

Jim groaned. "Yeah, it could be worse." He kissed her head. "I guess we should tell her she can go..."

"I heard you," Katie stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame staring at her parents. "Thank you, dad."

"Yeah," he waved. "I just want to meet him before you go."

"Okay, that works." She shrugged. "And you can sleep easy...I have no interest in getting with Ned. Well not really, anyways."

Jim tried to laugh but looked at Melinda, who shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I don't know, Katie's very cryptic these days," Melinda laughed, waving him off. "And Jim?" He turned to look at her. "Stop thinking about it."

* * *

Jim came home from a usual day at the hospital to find the house quiet. Which was unusual. He may only have two of his children still at home with him, but that didn't mean the other three didn't come by. Katie was by every morning to pick up the girls on her way to school, just a part of the usual morning routine now that Melinda took care of their granddaughter Willow during the day at her store.

"Melinda, honey, are you downstairs?" He called out as he slid his jacket off and pulled his shoes off next.

"Mom's upstairs in the bath. A headache or whatever, she only said not to bother it's urgent." Lana said, sounding a lot older than thirteen at that moment as she pulled her pizza out of the oven.

"Did you make that pizza?" He asked, setting his briefcase by the stairs before he went into the kitchen.

"It's easy, dad," Lana said setting it on the counter. "I know it's not homemade, but it should still be good. I added extra cheese."

He laughed as he sat down on one of the stools by the island. "I see that. Can I have some? Where's Ems?"

"Sure. Emma is at violin practice until seven," she said and began to cut the pizza into triangles. "I think Mack's bringing her home."

"Oh, looks like your mom has everything covered so she can take her bath then." He said, taking a piece.

She nodded and took a bite of her slice of pizza.

Usually, he could never get Lana to stop talking when they were alone. He wondered if something had happened at school today. "How's your day been, Lan?" He asked.

She glanced up at him and swallowed. "It was fine," she shrugged.

Fine.

Wasn't that code for something? He couldn't remember what he'd used to say to Katie or Mackenzie when they said they were fine. Usually, Melinda asked those questions.

"Anything fun?" He asked, again, hoping she'd give him a better answer than that. He took a bit of his own pizza, giving her time to answer. He wasn't that worried.

Lana just wasn't the talkative type in front of the whole family, but whenever he was one on one with her she was always talking about something.

"Not really, it's just school dad." She laughed, taking another bite of pizza.

"What about gymnastics? How was practice?" He asked, finishing his slice and grabbing another.

"Good, I landed a backflip on the beam." She said, divulging a little.

"Oh, yeah? That's awesome, kiddo!" He held his hand up for a high-five, but Lana didn't quite have the enthusiasm he did as she clapped her hand against his. "Okay, now I know something's up, Lana. What happened today?"

"Nothing bad, dad" she sighed. "I just don't want to tell you." Now that he'd definitely heard before from one of his daughter's before. Was it Katie? Or had it been Mack? Lana grabbed the third slice of pizza as she bit into her second one, walking past him and into the living room. "And please don't follow me."

He definitely was going to follow her now that she'd said that. He heard the tv flick on and the channel switch, suddenly the sound of a baseball game

Jim came around the corner and the floor squeaked. Lana sighed.

"I just came in to watch the game," he said, catching her gaze. He plopped down next to her. She was the only one of his girls who actually liked a sport he did. Well, Katie enjoyed football because of Ned being on the team in high school, but that was as far as that went. Mackenzie was a swimmer, but Lana loved baseball.

She'd gone to every one of Aaron's games in high school and college because she was too little to say no for most of it, and had caught the love for the game.

Jim had been thrilled. With Aaron out of the house and with his own family now, he had Lana to watch games with and take to games when he had time.

"Alright," she whispered and tossed the last of her second piece in her mouth. There was a moment of silence as they both watch the game before she turned to look at him and spoke again. "Did Katie tell you?"

Jim didn't know what to think. Had Katie told him what?

He looked over at his daughter to find her staring him down.

"Dad, did Katie tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" He finally said.

He could see the look of panic in her eyes. He'd seen the same look on her mother's face too many times to count. It was like she was trying to tell if he was telling her the truth.

Why did she think he wasn't telling her the truth? What was bothering her so much that she couldn't tell him?

"Look," he said softly, startling her by talking first. "I don't know what you're so worried about Lana, and I don't know what you think Katie may have told me, but if you ever need to tell me something... just know that I love you and I will not jump to conclusions. I will listen to you and be here no matter what."

Lana slowly took all of that in and looked away.

Had he gone too far?

"I'm sorry I've been acting weird," she whispered. "It's just... I feel uncomfortable around you all of a sudden." She looked over at him with tear-filled eyes. "And I don't want to keep secrets."

He grabbed the remote and paused the game, scooting toward her. He didn't know if she wanted him to hug her or not, so he just settled for being close to her. Lana didn't move away.

"Hey, you can tell me," he said softly.

"Are you gonna tell mom?" She asked softly, her eyes fidgeting up to look into his again.

"Not unless I have to," he said, smiling at her as he squeezed her hand. "What's up?"

"Um," she sniffled. "My friends at school, Skye and Jamie, they've been telling me about their crushes, you know? And lots of girls in my grade have boyfriends… but I don't want one." She looked up at him slowly.

His face broke out into a grin. Usually, the girls went to Melinda about this stuff, but this was the best thing he'd ever heard.

Lana didn't want to have a boyfriend like the rest of her friends? Whew… that was gonna save him so headaches for however long she thought this.

"That's perfectly fine, Lan. It's been a dream of mine that you'd never ever want to have a boyfriend," he laughed, squeezing her hand.

Lana laughed with him. "Yeah, I bet it is." She smiled at him. "But it's not just that dad. It's because I think I might like girls and not boys. But I don't know, maybe I don't. I just… I have been so afraid to tell you this and I kind of told Katie a couple of weeks ago, so when you were asking all these questions I thought she might have told you."

Jim didn't know what to say to that. He definitely had not seen that one coming.

But instead of panicking, like he'd thought he would, he softened and wrapped his arms around his daughter. She didn't react to it at first, but after a minute, she hugged him back.

* * *

Jim thought he was something of an expert on stubbornness. Or even Melinda. But his son was clearly in his own league that far surpassed his own limits.

His bright blue eyes stared back at him with an expression that was a mixture of challenge and calculation. He knew off-the-bat his son was thinking of how to get out of this.

"Aaron," he said simply with a nod of his head.

"Daddy," the boy answered back with confidence.

"Do you know why you are sitting here with me?" Aaron looked around for a moment in confusion before shaking his head. "No idea?" He questioned coolly, waiting for him to slowly crack under the pressure.

"Maybe because you like the kitchen?" The boy asked before a huge smile broke on his face as a thought came to him. "Are you waiting for mommy to come through the door?"

He tried to tame his own smile from forming and couldn't help but think his son was good. Too good. His innocence and ability to be so aloof and calm under tight circumstances was something he clearly took from Melinda.

"Actually I spoke to mommy on the phone not too long ago. She told me something very interesting." He began to stare at him so he could possibly bring some more fire to his interrogation.

The problem was that his son could play the game too when he copied his movements and squinted his eyes at him, blowing on the hair in his face as he rested his elbows on the kitchen counter. He was sitting in a stool across from him. "You did?"

"Mmhmm, she told me that you asked for something today." He said slowly. "Wanna tell me yourself?"

Aaron scrunched her eyebrows in thought and even pulled his lips to the side. "I told mommy that I wanted a big hug and lots of kisses when she came home." The boy giggled.

"Is that all you asked for?" He asked.

"Uh…I think so…" the boy stammered. "Is mommy coming home soon?"

"She should be here any minute with your sister." He answered quickly, knowing that the boy was trying to evade the questions as his little plan was unraveling. It wouldn't be enough to break him down but it was a start. "Mommy told me that you called her and asked for one of Katie's cookies."

A surge of triumph coursed through him at the widening of his son's eyes as he could practically hear the wheels turning in his head if he listened closely.

"I did?" the boy asked and even had the nerve to actually frown in confusion.

"You did," he nodded with a smile which gave him the courage to continue his case. "Mommy said that she bought a special batch just for Katie's big spelling bee win and even had the baker put pretty flowers on them. She told you to wait and ask your sister didn't she?"

The little boy didn't answer at first. The wheels couldn't be any louder at that moment.

His four-year-old couldn't even look at him. "I dunno." The boy whispered.

Damn it.

"Oh, you don't know?" He asked. "How about when she told you to have some of the other cookies from the jar."

"The cookie jar?" The boy gulped.

"The cookie jar," he confirmed. Looking over his head he saw the evidence in question. The intricately painted jar that Melinda had brought home from her store over a decade prior, was right in his view on the counter. He pointed to the side of him. "That cookie jar."

The boy turned his head and Jim had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and laugh at the same time. Aaron knew very well what jar he was referring to and where it always remained.

Yet, as her mother's son, he had a natural flair for the dramatic. Perhaps that fault was his own and not Melinda's. According to his mother, at least.

"The same cookie jar I told you not to go in until you had lunch, remember?" He said.

Turning his head back, Jim could see his son's indifferent mask slowly ebbing away. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah," the boy whispered.

There it was.

The change in his voice as he went many octaves lower, and the switching up of his pronunciation of words. Big boy Aaron was slowly hiding behind his toddler self. The voice he knew would get him anything he wanted and then some.

Melinda was willingly blind to it. He was her baby boy.

Then again, Jim would be a liar to say that he wasn't victim to Aaron's pouts and sullen eyes at times.

"Come here, bud," he said softly, watching as Aaron slowly took his time sliding off of the stool and dragging his little feet towards where he stood on the opposite side of the island, looking at him. He smirked and bent his body down to look at him. Aaron immediately pressed his little hands his shoulder as he looked up at him before he grabbed hold of him and pulled him into his arms. "Alright, how many cookies did you have?"

His shoulders moved to shrug at first but his fingers fell one by one until he held up three. "Three cookies, daddy." He muttered

"Three cookies?!" He mockingly gasped, receiving pouted lips and a nod of the head. "Did those cookies include the ones I gave you after lunch?" Aaron waited a moment, furrowed his eyebrows and then nodded his head. "So that makes it five cookies, right?"

Aaron nodded once more.

When the sound of the front door opening pulled their attention away, Aaron looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew it was most likely because he wanted to rush and greet Melinda, but also because he wanted to gain her support in his defense.

While his son might have had him wrapped around his finger, Melinda was absolutely coiled on both hands. The moment she saw him with sad blue eyes and pouting lips, his wife would be putty in his hands. Ready to bend over and fix anything that was wrong just as he would with almost anything for him.

Unfortunately, Jim was able to spill the deeds to Melinda on how he pulled a good trick by getting her to say yes to cookies when he was already told no by Jim. She had laughed even though they both weren't too fond of him getting his way so sneakily but eventually he couldn't help but chuckle when Melinda said that his tactical methods were all him and less her than he liked to think.

He found that slightly hard to believe given the fact that she was the one with the silver tongue and could flip any situation with a few words.

"Go on," he set him down and the boy scampered off down the hall.

"Mommy, you're home!" He could hear him screaming in delight.

Melinda's own voice was followed by his laughter as he was sure she had him swinging in his arms. Jim's assumptions were correct. When they walked into the kitchen, Aaron was perched up in his wife's arms with one hand around him and the other holding her coffee cup. Katie must've gone straight upstairs for some reason.

"I missed you, my sweet boy!" Melinda said with a grin, placing the cup down. "Hi, honey." She moved to greet him with a kiss by leaning up on her tiptoes as much as she could with Aaron still in her arms.

The touch of her lips was soft against his own and tasted faintly of cinnamon and milk, from her coffee. All too soon she was pulling away to stand on her flat feet, much to his dismay. He missed her and with an eight-year-old, a four-year-old, ghosts, their careers, and own issues, it was hard getting any alone time especially if when Aaron was home from school with the flu today.

He was feeling better though.

Aaron released a huff and giggled at his mother's hair blanketing his entire face as he held it up against his face. He smiled while Melinda laughed in his attempt to look up at her before finding his eyes again.

"How was your day, honey?" she asked with concerned eyes. "He wasn't too much today, right? I could've stayed home and you could've gone to work, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. My day was good, but someone in here had an even better one," he teased, nudging his chin downward to where Aaron was too busy playing in her hair. He may have been good at playing coy but his ears were intently waiting for someone to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Is that so?" Melinda said, giving him a wink and turning his eyes to where their son was back to pouting and distracting himself with her hair.

"I did a bad thing…" Aaron whispered and her mouth fell open.

He could only shake his head as round two of him and his son's game was starting. Except now, the boy was trying to win Melinda on his side.

"What did you do, sweetpea?" she asked, using one of her many nicknames for him.

"I lied to daddy…" Aaron spoke in the softest of voices.

"You lied to daddy?" She feigned outrage, glancing at him before back at their son. "That wasn't very nice, Aaron Daniel. What did you lie about?"

"Cookies," the little boy sighed.

"Cookies?!" she gaped and the little boy nodded.

"You didn't lie bud, you just didn't listen to daddy when you didn't get your way and went to mommy instead," he said, moving to stand beside them and brushing his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," the little boy said, leaning into his side.

"I know you are," he told him softly and found Melinda looking at him. "But no dessert tonight at dinner. You've had enough for the whole week."

"But, but, mommy please?" The little boy suddenly was acting his age, and not using his toddler words to gain bonus points.

"I don't know sweetpea, you had a lot of cookies today," Melinda whispered.

"I only had…" The boy took a moment to count on his fingers all the cookies he managed to get away with until five fingers went up. "Five cookies."

Melinda whistled with a shake of her head. "That's a lot of cookies, little man," she turned to him then. "What do you say, daddy? I think it's up to you after taking care of him… do we let the cookie bandit off the hook this time?"

Aaron's eyes turned to saucers as he looked between his parent's for some kind of sign of an answer. "I don't know, Mel, he had quite her fill today. Anymore might upset his stomach." He shrugged.

"No, it won't!" The little boy said, shaking his head vigorously. "I won't be upset."

They laughed at that and Melinda kissed his cheek. "I know you won't be upset but your tummy will be," she playfully growled and moved to tickle his sides, making him shriek with laughter.

"My tummy is happy. See?" He poked a finger at his belly to prove his point.

"I see," Melinda chuckled. "Well, your son has a point, Jim."

He eyed his wife and her subtle attempt to imply that Jim was more him than her at this moment. "He does," he replied wistfully.

Melinda released a heavy sigh before setting him down. "It's up to daddy, kiddo." His eyes found Melinda's filled with warmth that he returned equally. Their secret message to play along before giving in to their cookie monster.

"I don't know," he said, playing along and shaking his head as Aaron's hands reached up to clasp his own.

"Please daddy!" He begged with wide eyes. "I'll be a good boy again I promise! I'll even help with the dishes."

"Aww come on, listen to him beg honey," Melinda grinned, winking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He wants to help you do the dishes!"

"Yeah, listen to me, honey!" Aaron's high pitched voice squealed.

They both turned to look down at Aaron. There was a long pause as they both took in the situation. For the first time in his four years of life, he actually referred to him as one of Melinda's nicknames for him. And for all things, some damn sugar cookies?

Apparently, Melinda overcame her surprise and was fighting to suppress her laughter before inevitably failing. Her boisterous laughter filled the room as she bent down to scoop up Aaron into his arms.

"Where do you get off, huh?" She asked him in between chuckling and nuzzling her nose into his cheek, causing their son to giggle. "Your daddy is my honey!"

Aaron shook his head with a fit full of giggles. "Nun uh, Daddy is my honey now."

"Says who, you're the cookie bandit!" She giggled and raised a brow before she began to tickle him.

"Daddy help me!" Aaron gasped, giggling out of control.

Their boy whiningly laughed, reaching for his father as he was thrown upside-down in her arms. Melinda tickled him some more as he stood there, fighting the urge to laugh at being fought over by his wife and their child and the fact that their son had easily turned the odds in his favor.

He opened the cookie jar to find an assortment of professionally frosted cookies that Melinda had gotten for Katie and the homemade ones they had leftover too. He picked up two cookies and crossed over to them with their wild antics. Melinda held him upright when she saw him, their hair tousled about and faces flushed with identical wide grins.

He extended a cookie to both of them. "For both of my honey's," he grinned.

* * *

Jim awoke to an empty bed. He'd worked a double shift the night before and blinked to see the clock read noon.

Why was it so quiet in the house on a Saturday morning?

Sitting up, he looked around to see if there were any traces of his wife but found nothing. Their bedroom door was ajar, so slowly getting out of bed he went to it and walked out into the hallway. He could see that Emma's nursery room door was open. Quietly heading down the hallway, Jim passed by each of her kid's rooms.

Aaron's closed door was first, and he knocked lightly before he peeked his torso and head in. He was fast asleep still. He was exhausted as he had just returned from an away basketball game the night before. Not to mention, he was in the middle of his senior year.

Next was Mackenzie, the twelve-year-old wasn't in her room and the sound of clamoring of pans in the kitchen made him think his wife might be down there with her.

The third was Lana, who was asleep in her toddler bed, looking so grown up for only being four years old. God, she had to stop growing so quick. It was just yesterday that Katie had been that small.

He heard the sound of quiet giggling as he reached the doorway of Emma's nursery. Peeking inside, his heart leaped at the sight of Emma perched on Melinda's lap as she rocked them in the chair. It was all of their children's favorite chair and they never cried if they were rocked on it. The baby rested her heads on Melinda's chest, light and dark hair contrasting beautifully against his wife's top.

"I can't believe that she's one," he found himself saying out loud.

Melinda looked up and grinned. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning," he said. "But I think it's almost one."

"Oh, sorry." She laughed, looking down at Emma that was beginning to snooze in her lap. "Emma's been up on and off all night, so I'm a little out of it. I think our birthday girl has the flu."

Walking over to her, Jim sat down on the floor in front of the duo. Emma, their daughter, peeked out at him from underneath her long, dark lashes and was suddenly scrambling off of her mother. She reached for Jim and he gathered her into his arms easily, smelling spring in her tuft of blonde hair.

"Happy birthday, Emmabear," he whispered into her ear.

"Daddy…" came the soft, delighted sound from their daughter's lips.

Melinda looked at their daughter, giving her a playful pout. "I guess we know who the favorite is! She hasn't said much of anything since last night."

"Little darling," he said as he looked at the girl, who was staring up at him with his own beautiful blue eyes. "How does it feel to be one year older?"

Emma smiled up at him, another small tooth emerging from her young gums and adding to her array of baby teeth. He hated whenever she didn't feel good

"I think that she is going to talk more once she feels better," Melinda told her husband, pressing a kiss to his head. "You know, she's the most talkative one at the daycare according to the girls there. The books all say it's because she has bigger siblings and hears all of our bigger words and conversations. She's picking up on them."

"Well, I will never be surprised at how smart our children are. Each of them is smart in their own way," he replied and smiled at her. "You look kind of lonely sitting in that chair," he said looking up at her. "Why don't you join us on the carpet?"

Emma's suddenly drowsy eyes looked up to Melinda. "Mama?"

Melinda was already sliding down from the chair onto the floor. "Wait— is there someone else here or is Mackenzie trying to cook?" He asked, remembering what he'd heard downstairs.

"Katie and Ned and grandkids here, she's making breakfast with Mack." She explained and leaned her head on his shoulder. Emma immediately reached for her mother who easily engulfed the little girl in her arms.

Together, they all laid back to enjoy the bit of quietness this morning brought them. "It's amazing," he said quietly. "I swear that we were just in this house alone and you were on the brink of having Katie. Now, here we are—and it's Emma's first birthday."

"Crazy how time passes," Melinda replied before turning to him. "Keep blinking and it will be her graduation in no time."

"I don't want to blink—not yet," he told her as he patted her head, who slept on her chest. "Right now, I just want to stay in this moment with you and our fifth little one." He reached for her hand with his free one. "Will you allow it?"

She adjusted Emma, who was snuggled into the crook of her arm now before leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. "I'll always allow it."


	121. Questioning Everything (Part Two)

**A/N: Part two of the Rick arch is finally finished! I know it's been a while, about seventeen chapters since I first introduced this (so if you need a refresher**   **to go back to chapter 103 :) and then come back here) but it's finally here! I hope you enjoy the second part and hopefully, I'll have the third and then the fourth and final one finished soon. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Rick had driven back to Melinda and Jim's house in the quickest route possible. He could feel the tension and saw that Katie was itching to get out.

Rick's assumptions were correct. The moment the car was parked, Katie grabbed her things and got out of the car. Melinda moved just as quickly, following her daughter. The teen jogged across the yard, up the stairs and put her house key in the door. As the teen flipped her hair over her shoulder, she opened the door and walked into the house.

"Katherine," Melinda called out to her daughter, jogging to catch up with her on the porch. "Wait…"

"Mom, please, don't follow me." Her daughter begged as she swung her backpack off her shoulder and set it down in the house. "I need to be alone."

Melinda already knew by Katie's words that the teen would beat her up the stairs and lock her bedroom door before she even had the chance to reason her out of that decision.

She plopped down on the stairs and sighed as Rick walked across the yard, toward her. "I'm sorry you got all tangled up in this," she whispered, wiping her tears away. "It's just… it's been a long week."

The older man sat down beside her placing her keys in her hand. "Yeah, I can see. Don't worry Melinda Gordon, you have been tangling me in your messes for as long as I care to remember, even if it's been a while. Don't beat yourself up," Payne reminded her. "You're a great mother, Melinda."

"Am I?" She whispered, sniffling. "I don't know what to do anymore or how to help her through this."

"You'll figure out a way," Payne's words were falling on deaf ears, but he decided to try again anyway. He could see Melinda was beating herself up over and over in her head but she didn't deserve that. "You always usually do, Mel."

"I don't know what to do. No one really showed me how to do this. My mom was the toughest person I knew. I mean, she was just a cold steel door, and even if I could get through there was another room of spikes right behind it." Melinda explained, her head falling into her hands. "And I always wanted to have a daughter because I wanted to do it differently. I wanted to be the kind of mother whose arms were wide open, but I don't know if that's helping."

"From the last hour or so I've seen you with your daughter, you were better than I'd assume your mother ever was. You have a supernatural teenage daughter under your roof, god knows what's going through her head. You're just doing the best you can," Rick reassured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Melinda didn't remember this side of Rick that often. She remembered the witty, and often sarcastic, but sometimes tender one. He'd always been a great friend, no doubt, but the man had never gone to such lengths to make her feel better. She nodded and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll look into this ghost business, alright?" He said, pulling out his phone as he opened the front door. "I can do almost anything on this bad boy nowadays."

"Try and find any notable car pile-ups," she said, pulling her coat off and heading up the first few stairs. "Probably in the last twenty years."

Payne looked up from his phone and held the door ajar, "What's my job again?"

"Check the newspaper archives to see if there were any notable car crashes in the last twenty years that I don't remember." She reminded him as she kept walking up the stairs. "Goodbye, Rick. Talk to you soon."

* * *

Katie watched as Professor Payne walked down the walkway and toward the taxi cab that pulled up. She pushed her window up just in time for him to look up and see her standing there before he got into the cab.

She didn't know exactly what she thought about him yet. She could tell that her mom had reservations about him and until she knew why she wouldn't know how she felt about him.

She walked away from the window and over to her bed, flopping down on it. The was a knock at her door, she sighed.

"Go away," she said as nicely as she could to her mom.

She didn't want to be around anyone. Not even Melinda. All she wanted was to be normal. Even if it was just for a day, and when she was alone she could pretend that she was.

"Katie, I just want to know if you're okay." Her mom said from the other side. "You know I can open this damn door on my own, right?"

She sighed looked over at the closed the door as her mom spoke to her. She scoffed and got up, unlocking the door and opening it enough to lean against the doorframe, but not enough for her to budge in her room. "I'm fine, mom." She whispered. "I'll keep it unlocked, but can I be alone?"

Melinda touched her cheek. "I know how hard this can be," she said softly. "It's hard to take it all in."

Katie nodded. "I'm dealing with it just fine, mom. If I need you I'll tell you."

"Okay, well, I'm going to get a start on dinner." Melinda started to turn away. "I might do laundry too in case you need anything done."

Her door widened and she walked away, grabbing a basket of laundry. "Since you mentioned it," she said softly. "I do have quite a lot from dance this week. I spilled foundation in my bag all over my black pants and socks."

"I'll have it up here and folded before bed," Melinda said taking the basket from her. "Are you sure you're okay, bug?"

Katie was stretched across her bed, laptop opened and on her lap. She looked up as she waited for it to boot up. "Yeah, I'm fine mom. As long as you make your mac and cheese casserole for dinner."

"Consider it done," Melinda set the basket on the foot of her bed and leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead and cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but, ugh," Katie groaned and pulled anyway. "Mom, stop," she laughed and grabbed her computer as it loaded up.

"Okay, I'm going." Melinda laughed, grabbing the basket on her way out.

* * *

After the stressful day of ghosts with Katie and Rick, Melinda retired to her and Jim's bedroom. She walked through the open door and closed it, seeing Jim was sitting on their bed reading through a file from work.

Out of habit, she locked the door for a bit of privacy with him knowing Jim had been busy all day. He'd been at work and didn't even know the full story about how long her day had been. It wasn't even just the ghost or helping Katie with everything, but it had been busy at the store and they had two other children for her worry about and a house full of chores to do, and she and Katie were trying to cross this girl over.

Today had been pretty much been a bust. The girl was still roaming somewhere and her daughter was still in the ghost's grasp. It was another restless night for both of them and Melinda hated it. She just wanted to take her baby's pain away.

Melinda stomped over to her vanity and sat down, grabbing a makeup wipe to easily wipe her face clean. Jim looked up at her, and she knew he could see right through her as their eyes met in the mirror. He set his file down and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey," he smiled at her, looking over the reading glasses that sat on his nose. "Stressful day?"

"You don't even know the half of it," she sighed and grabbed another wipe to get any leftover makeup. She turned toward him and took his outreached hand, going to sit on his lap. "This ghost is just so puzzling... and she's not letting up on Katie one bit."

"Yeah, sounds like a tough day." He took his glasses off and set them on the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How's Katie feeling now?"

"She was pretty shaken up after today. This is the first time a ghost has ever really affected her at school." She didn't know if Jim wanted to know she was closing her out. Was she closing him out too? "She hasn't really talked to me since we got home."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders. He always did that. It was his habit since they'd first gotten married. "You never know..."

"I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." She muttered.

"Not even you?" He asked. She flopped down on the bed dramatically and shook her head. Her body relaxed into the bed and then Jim as he settled next to her. He laughed, moving her hair out of her face. "Don't worry so much. Katie will work through this just like she does everything."

She nodded, his hand cupping her cheek. She touched him, rubbing her hand up and down his forearm. She saw his look, the one he always made before he kissed her. She met him halfway, his body moving over her, laying her back down. His hands were in her hair. She pulled him closer, needing more.

He's moving up, pulling her with him as they kissed until she's straddling him. They made quick work of their clothes. He was desperately pulling at her shirt, reaching under it, sliding his strong, warm hands up and down her back. A current of electricity ran up and down her spine as he unhooked her bra, pulling off with her shirt. She groaned and threw her head back as he pressed against her. She found a rhythm, moving her hips in tight movements on him. The doorbell rang as his lips touched her neck, his face pressing into her.

"Ignore it," she gasped, her fingers running through his hair.

She wasn't about to stop now. Not even if it was the Queen of England herself. Her skin was on fire. She wanted to feel her husband's hands slide up her body and blaze a trail of heat until they covered her breasts.

She heard him speak her name. She was so lost in how he was making her feel. She wanted him. Whoever was at the door could wait or even come back another time. She didn't care what happened, just that she was with her husband right now and this is all she wanted after today.

She whispered his name in his ear and then nipped his earlobe. His breath went ragged and she used her lips and tongue on his neck and throat as she tugged his shirt over his head. She threw it aside.

The doorbell rang for a second time, and his hands slowed on her waist just before he could slide her shorts down her hips.

"No, no," she warned, looking up down him. "Not now. Keep pulling them down."

"I'm just gonna peek out the window quick," he said, starting to move. He did pull them off effectively and she laughed, even as he was going to slide out from under her, but she pinned his arms over his head and he chuckled. "Melinda…what are you doing?"

She glanced at the alarm clock. "It's nine o'clock, honey." She whined, kissing his throat. "Who'd be ringing the door at nine that we'd want to talk to?"

He met her halfway with another eager kiss and he rolled on top of her. "You have a point," he drew back from her lips and pulled back to slide his pants off just as there was a knock on the door. He groaned and turned to sit next to her and look at the door, pulling the blanket up.

"Mom?" That voice was clearly Aaron from the other side of the door. "Some man is here for you. He said his name was Rick and it was important."

"Of course it's him," Jim sighed. "Just like always."

Melinda laughed, kissing his cheek as she slid out of bed. She grabbed her nightgown that was hanging on the closet, sliding it on and enjoying the glance her husband gave her before she secured her robe. "Did that make you feel better?"

"A little," he grinned, pulling her to him for a brief kiss. "Hurry back."

"I'll be right back," she laughed, rubbing his cheek. "You never know what he might tell me. Maybe it will break the case." She winked playfully, but he didn't respond. "Oh, come on. Iw as trying to comfort you there."

"It's not helping, but I'm glad to know Rick still has his impeccable timing," Jim groaned, leaning back to against the headboard. "Both Rick and our son. We could've ignored the door."

She couldn't help but laugh again at her husband's words as she jogged down the stairs and found Rick standing in the foyer. The professor's eyes darted to the slit of where her robe opened, showing the blue nightgown her husband fancied, and his cheeks flushed red as she turned to look away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Rick stuttered, shuffling toward the couch as she directed him there.

She quickly realized she hadn't really fixed anything besides throwing a robe on before she came downstairs. "Is it that obvious?" She didn't feel like hiding anything anymore, shrugging as she sat on the sofa.

"A little," Rick chuckled. "But I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. I found something. A few newspaper articles about a car crash. It seemed like something pretty significant." He pulled out a printed version of the three pages of different articles throughout several months.

Melinda looked over the information. The first article was about a three-car pile-up around fifteen years ago. Some teenagers had been drinking after a big soccer championship win and drove home. When one of those teenagers, Millie Cameron, drifted into oncoming traffic and caused a pile-up.

The ghost then appeared in front of her, her hands on fire. "That's not what happened."

"Millie," her words were soft, catching her attention quickly. Rick was looking everywhere, trying to think of where she could be. "What happened?"

"I wasn't the one driving!" The girl screamed and her hair ignited. "HE WAS!"

Melinda's blood pressure spiked as she held the ghost's gaze until Katie's blood-curdling scream filled her ears. She was up and running toward the stairs before she could even comprehend what could have possibly happened.

Why would Katie scream like that?

Melinda ran through the open door to see that the blanket had been kicked off of her daughter's bed and Katie was still frantically rubbing at her skin. "I'm on fire! NO, NOT AGAIN!" The teen cried, kicking her legs frantically as if would make the pain she was feeling stop. "Make it stop… please make it stop daddy."

That was when Melinda saw him. Her husband, sitting beside their daughter, cradling her like he would with her. Jim was trying to soothe her the best he could for his sake and Melinda felt Rick standing behind her she tried to think of what to do.

She felt so guilty. She'd done this to her own child. She'd put Katie through this. Why had she ever had children when they had to go through this?

Even with all the good their gifts could do, this was the hardest part and now she had to watch her children go through it.

In the next moment, he was moving toward the bed, leaving Rick in the doorway.

"I'm here," she was sitting opposite of Jim, her lips touching the teen's sweaty and warm forehead. She moved onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Katie's waist tightly "Mama's here."

"Make it stop," Katie whimpered, slowly relaxing in both of her parent's arms. "Why won't it stop? Why does she want to hurt me?"

"It'll stop. Millie doesn't want to hurt you, she's just confused." She reassured her, wrapping her arms around Katie. "Breathe, in and out." She rubbed circles into her back as she looked at her husband, and then at Rick, who was once again scared out of his wits by what this gift actually could do.

"I know. I just wish it didn't hurt so much," Katie whispered, her voice muffled by her mother's shoulder.

"Me too, baby." She leaned in to press her head against her.

Katie rose her head, looking over at her mom. "Will you stay with me until I fall back asleep?" She asked, looking over at Jim then. "You too, daddy?"

"Always, Katiebug. I'll be right back," Jim nodded and kissed her cheek before he moved out of bed. He walked over to let Rick out, glancing back at them.

"Yes. We both will. Everything's gonna be fine, sweet girl. Just breathe," she whispered, trying to soothe her back to sleep. She pressed a kiss to her temple and felt her head settle against her check. "I know this is tough. No one ever has to go through anything as tough as this, and I'm so proud of you. We will cross Millie over, and it will be better. It'll get easier."

"I hope so," Katie whispered.


	122. College Dorms

**A/N: I had a single dorm and it was awesome, so I thought… why not let Mackenzie have that lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

**Ages:**

**Mackenzie - 18  
** **Katie - 28 (very pregnant with Willow)  
** **Jim - 57  
** **Ned - 32**   
**Melinda - 53**

* * *

"He's cute," Katie commented from the desk chair she'd claimed the moment the door swung open, her fingers tapping on her prominent stomach, watching as the boy across the hall hoisted his comforter set onto the top bunk. "I can't believe dad let you get a dorm on a coed floor. You know you share the showers, right?"

"I'm trying to keep that out of my head, thanks, Katie." Her dad said, walking inside with a mini fridge in between him and Ned as they set it down.

"Thanks for the help with the heavy stuff, Mack," Ned said, nudging her side as he walked over to Katie's side and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you at least gonna help me with the ac unit? it's going to be hot as hell for the last bit of August without it."

"Of course, Ned. Me or dad will help you," Mackenzie reassured him. She sat on top her bed and flipped through a coursebook, only glancing up briefly before returning her attention to the books she needed to buy for this semester.

The boy across the hall's door was propped open with a toaster oven, Mackenzie noticed, which they're not allowed to have in the dorms, but she had smuggled an illegal microwave in as well, one that she planned to use regularly, so she's not in the position to judge.

"You should introduce yourself to him," her mother happily suggested.

Melinda was currently organizing a small corner for her food while her dad was trying to hook up her mini fridge.

"It's an open door policy," Mackenzie explained to him and put down her makeshift doorstop. The RA had passed them out earlier, during the floor meeting, which the boy obviously didn't have a parent to force him to attend. "I'm Mackenzie," she said.

He turned around and wiped his hands on his gym shorts before taking her hand. "Chase," he said, accepting the fork and wedging it in the carpet beneath the door.

He's not very tall, not compared to her usual height scale of her dad, who was over six feet, but he's got a strong build, with a square jaw and red hair, which flopped across his forehead as he pulled open another cardboard box to unload.

Katie was right. He's cute.

Mackenzie tried not to stare as she stood in front of him.

"They've been doing room checks," she said suddenly, not recognizing her own voice. She pointed at the toaster oven that now sat in the middle of the doorway, and Chase made a gesture in understanding before scooping it up and tucking it into the built-in shelf behind the door.

"Thanks," he said, and he flashed her a grin that's so warm she found herself returning it instantly.

"No problem," she slowly turned around and walked toward her room. "Well see ya around."

Chase was suddenly in her doorway but saw she had a few other people around and took a step back as he waved. "Do you have a roommate?" He asked.

"No. Single dorm," she shrugged, smiling up at him.

He smiled and nodded at her then. "Neat," he said, tapping on the doorway he stepped back. "Nice to meet you, Mackenzie."

"You like him," Katie teased her when she turned around.

"What? No," she said, her tone adamant. "We just met!"

"I think he likes you too," Katie continued, her voice taking on an almost sing-song lilt. "The way you two were smiling all goofy at one another. Plus you told him you had a single dorm! Such a turn-on, right Ned?"

Her older sister's husband chuckled. "I mean no roommate, no worries, right?"

Katie shook her head. "It's going to happen."

Mackenzie still doesn't understand. "What?"

"You're going to hook up, for sure." Katie giggled.

"Katie, don't put this in my head," Jim warned her

Mackenzie doesn't even bother to humor her sister or scared her father. She doesn't date or hook up or any of those types of things. She's got a GPA to maintain and a nursing program to get into, she's not going to jeopardize her education with distractions.

Still, that night when she bumped into Chase in the bathroom, they brushed their teeth in happy silence, and couldn't help but mirror his smile.


	123. One Happy, One Sexy, One Sad

**A/N: Some moments in Katie and Ned's life. One happy, one sexy, and one sad. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Once, when Asher was young, he caught Katie crying. It wasn't supposed to happen and she was caught off guard.

Ned had taken the day off like he always did because today was a day when it was a challenge for Katie just to get out of bed. She had at first because Asher's sweet words were usually enough to get her out of bed, but slipped away from Ned when everything became too much. Her husband had kept four-year-old Asher and almost one-year-old Willow both entertained downstairs for a little while before her son came and find her.

She was burrowed beneath the covers, clinging to a picture and running her hand over the small hand of her son who had died so long ago, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Mommy?" Asher's quiet, hesitant voice startled her and she looked up to find him standing at the door, peering into the room, looking scared and a little unsure.

"Hi sweetheart," she wiped away her tears and offered him a weak smile. "You can come in, it's okay."

The five-year-old made his way across the room and crawled up onto the bed, fitting himself against her side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you sad, mommy?" Asher asked with all the innocence and curiosity of a five-year-old.

She took a deep shaky breath and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his head. "Yes, baby."

Those were the only words she could force out through the lump in her throat. The warmth of her son's body, the softness of his hair as she ran her fingers through it were just enough to calm her, to make her feel a little better as the sadness slowly loosened it's hold on her.

"Who's this?" He asked, catching a glimpse of the picture still in on her chest.

She and Ned had never really talked about Charlie to their kids. Not often at least. Asher knew about his brother who had died before they were born but had probably forgotten about it since. Knowing that he could see ghosts as she could, he probably hadn't forgotten that talk with her last year. He understood death well enough, grasped the concept as much as he could for a child.

"That's a baby in your arms mommy," he said, pointing to her arm in the phone.

She felt a smile rise to the surface despite her mood. "How'd you know?"

"That mark on your arm," he pointed to the scar from where she'd gotten stitches after one of her rougher soccer games.

"Yes, that's mommy and do you remember that time we talked about your big brother?" She said softly, running her hands through her son's hair.

"The one that died," he said sadly, his head turning to look up her.

"Yes, this a picture of him. Today's his birthday," she said softly, feeling the weight ease off her chest.

"Does that mean we can make a cake?" He asked excitedly. "How old would be?"

"Sure, baby. We can make a cake later." She felt a laugh rumble through her and kissed his forehead, feeling joy from him spread through her. "Charlie would've been nine."

Later, when Ned appeared upstairs after putting their daughter down for her afternoon nap, he found them both still in bed. He joined them, moving on the other side so Asher was sandwiched in between them. He put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze, offering all the comfort and support he had thought she would need for this moment.

But surprisingly it wasn't as difficult as she imagined. If anything it felt good to talk to their son and tell him some little things about the baby boy they lost.

Curled up in bed with her son and husband, she found some peace. She found the happiness they always bring to her life and let it push away all the lingering dark thoughts and feelings from before.

* * *

It was the first time Katie and Ned had taken a trip outside of the state with their family, but it wasn't for anything fun. Ned's great uncle in Florida had died and they were going to the funeral. Asher was six and Willow was two. They took a plane and got in late. They had to carry the kids into their hotel room.

Ned had wanted to get a suite, so they would have the king bed and put Asher on the couch and Willow in a playpen they brought. Katie was hesitant about the price after plane tickets, but couldn't complain about the room they got when they were there.

Once she put the kids down and tucked them in for bed, she found Ned at the window overlooking the beach.

"I'm happy you talked me into getting the suite," she whispered, sliding her arms up and around his chest before peeking out at the view and up at him.

"Me too," he chuckled. "At least we have a little space from the kids, you know?"

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Yes, I know what you mean." She said softly. "Speaking of the kids, they are both tuckered out and in their beds. Are you ready for bed?"

"Just about," he said, peeking over his shoulder at as she walked away from him and toward the bed. "Are you?"

"Yeah," she yawned while pulling back the covers and slipping inside. "I'm tired and the kids will be up early and hungry."

"I can take care of the kids in the morning and bring you some breakfast to the room, you know. I wake up early normally because of work." He said as he pulled the window open just a little to let some fresh air in.

"That would be wonderful, Ned," she said as he settled in beside her. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe," he said, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead and settle in next to her on his side.

Sadly, the fresh air and the gentle sound of waves crashing against the shore wasn't enough to lull them to sleep right away though. Katie could sense some unease in her husband as they both tried and failed to fall asleep. She knew she initiated it, but Ned was certainly the one to finish it. After barely a few kisses he had stripped her of her nightgown, leaving her nude and exposed to him.

He'd kissed his way down her body until his head was between her legs and he was sucking and licking at her relentlessly. She had to press her pillow against her face to try and keep from screaming out and waking their children up. She came with a soul-shattering orgasm and then he was sliding into her. Their lips met as he brought the blanket up to cover them and caress her cheek.

As he moved quicker inside her, she mewled with pleasure. Ned had always been an amazing and generous lover. He kept rubbing his fingers between her thighs while simultaneously hitting her with hard shallow thrusts against the spot she needed the most. She came before he finally let himself go, and they drifted off into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

Katie had woke before Ned in the morning when she got out of bed to get dressed and check on the children who were both still fast asleep. She paused by the window, looking out at the ocean. The morning sun was hitting it just right and it reflected back an amazing sea green that was almost identical to the color of Ned's eyes.

She turned back to the bed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, the color of the ocean still fresh in her mind as his eyes open and she saw it again in his eyes.

This was everything she'd ever wanted.

* * *

Katie had a headache. She was tired and grumpy after a terrible day at work, so she'd gone to bed early while Ned put their children down for the night.

She could hear him across the hall telling Willow bedtime stories, answering her questions, and singing her favorite songs. Then the sound of him moving into Asher's room, the hushed father-son moments and words they shared. The sound was so comforting, such a soothing noise for her heart and soul, that it must have let her drift off for a little while before he'd gone into their youngest Emily's room. She was almost two.

Then she was stirring in bed as she heard her husband moving around the room, loud on his feet as always, and getting ready for bed.

"Hi," she smiled at him sleepily. "Thank you for putting them down. I wasn't doing too hot earlier. Is Emily doing okay in her big girl bed?"

He slid into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his chest. "You are never not hot," he whispered before gently biting down on her ear lobe. "And yes, Emily is tucked in and fast asleep in her big girl bed. Everyone is tucked in and ready for bed, the door is locked and I will always want you," he added, slipping his hand down between her legs.

His words ignited a fire inside her and she got butterflies in her stomach when she recognized that tone of voice, the crassness of his words. She knew that meant he was in one of his moods where he wanted to have her. When he wanted to make her come until she couldn't see straight. And with her headache gone and kids to bed, she was more than willing to let him.

"I remember the first time I really wanted to fuck you," he laughed, pressing kisses along the crook of her neck.

"Oh yeah, when was that?" She asked curiously.

"I think there was a certain bikini," he said at length, running his hands over her body languidly, leaving a trail of electricity in their wake, her skin tingling from his touch. "It was red and the fourth of July. Right before we got engaged. It was revealing in all the right places."

She vaguely recalled the bikini he was referring to. She hardly wore any bikinis anymore, not after having kids. She remembered trying on three swimsuits before knowing that the red one was perfect with Ned in mind, hoping he would like how it looked on her.

"That was the first time you wanted to fuck me?" She laughed as his fingers traced along her, gathering the arousal accumulating there. "Not before then?"

"It was the first time I remember just wanting to bury myself inside you," he murmured as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "I mean, I was always attracted to you, but there was something about that swimsuit. The second I saw you, Katie..."

"What about the year or so before then?" She teased.

He hummed his amusement and started to circle her center. "Oh I always thought about you like that, but they were more innocent, pure thoughts about making love to you. When I saw you in that swimsuit it had me wanting to make you scream my name."

"Ned," she keened as he pushed two fingers inside her.

He laughed. "Yeah. Kind of like that."


End file.
